


New Career

by oppach



Category: K-pop, No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Will Be Boys, Crossdressing, Diapers, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Friendship, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sexual Relationship, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 207
Words: 285,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppach/pseuds/oppach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young men with nothing else going for them agree to be specialty companions for rich clients looking for someone to play along with their kinks/fetishes. This is their journey.<br/>You don't need to be a fan of these koreans to enjoy this story. I simply borrowed their likenesses.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruited

**Author's Note:**

> You don't need to be a fan of these koreans to enjoy this story. I simply borrowed their likenesses.  
> [](http://imgbox.com/unyEjUhj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the young men that our story will follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The focus of our first chapter, Lee Joon:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/thumb_zpsea1a3074.png.html)  
> 

Lee Joon ran away from home when he was 17 years old. His mother had let some jerk move in with them. All he did was smoke, drink, and do drugs in the living room. Sometimes his friends came over and did that with him. He thought Joon was always in the way and he made sure to let him know--whether it was a slap upside the head, calling him a cunt, or telling him to get the fuck out of the house. Fine with Joon. He didn't want to stay with the jerk, either. At first, friends let Joon stay with them. Eventually their parents said he had to go--no room, no money, etc. He didn't really blame them. 

So here he was, a year later, huddling against a wall on a dirty street. He was just as dirty. He didn't know how long it had been since his last shower. Some of the other guys he knew gave blow jobs in alleys to get by. Joon refused. Winter had been hard. HARD. Sometimes he could get a bed in a shelter, but not very often. He had no clue what he was going to do with himself. Maybe he could enlist. Nobody was going to hire a homeless guy that didn't finish high school. Sometimes--especially in the winter--he thought about going back home. He even did, once. Guess who had moved? 

"Hey, Joon." It was a guy he hung out with sometimes. He settled down next to Joon and handed him a sandwich. Joon didn't ask where he got it.

"Thanks, man." Joon said before devouring it.

"Haven't eaten lately?" He asked, watching Joon.

"Not since yesterday." Joon said around a full mouth.

"But still not desperate enough to--" 

"No!" 

He found this funny. "Okay, okay. I did hear about this other opportunity, though."

"I'm scared to ask." Joon said dryly.

"Some couple down the street gave me this flyer."

Joon took the paper and read it over. "Recruiting young men and women to fulfill responsible, trustworthy men and women's desire to nurture. " Joon looked at him. "What the fuck does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Go ask them."

Joon groaned as he pushed myself up and walked down to this strange couple. They didn't look strange, strange people rarely do. They looked to be in their late 30's or early 40's. There were a few teens around them, accepting the flyers and asking questions.

"Hi." The woman greeted Joon. "I see you have one of our flyers. Did you have some questions?"

"Yeah. What the fuck is this about? Prostitution?"

"Not unless you want it to be--on your own time. We don't want anything to do with that."

"Then what is this about?" Joon held up the crumpled flyer. 

"If you're interested in learning more, coming to check things out, you can meet us here tomorrow morning at ten. We'll bring everyone back here when we're done." 

Joon hadn't survived a year on the street by trusting people. He cocked an eyebrow at her. 

She laughed. "You're a smart one, aren't you? Don't worry, there will be a group of you. You won't be alone--there's only two of us."

He left the couple and went back to the alley where he'd left my some time friend. He was still sitting there.

"Hey, Joon. What did you think?"

"You going tomorrow?" Joon asked.

"Nah. I'm doing okay on my own for now. You?" 

"I don't know, man. I might. Have you heard anything about them?"

"Hmm. I heard that they're kinda weird. Like, they do fetish stuff."

"She said it wasn't prostitution."

"Yeah. It's like, the people that go with them get into fetish stuff and then they go off with other people."

"You're not making sense."

He laughed. "I guess not." 

The next morning, Joon went with the strange couple. There were about 10 of them that went--both boys and girls. They all seemed to be in their late teens. The group headed out of town in a big van. They ended up at a big rambling house that seemed to need a little money but didn't look too run down to live in. The man's name was Dong Gun. His wife's name was So Young. They led the teens to their garage where they had some tables and chairs set up along with some food and drinks. They let the youngsters eat first. Joon was glad for that. They even let them pack a bag of left overs each to take.. Then, the group settled in to hear what the deal was. 

"I'm guessing you're on the street because you don't have any where else to go." So Young said. "This could be a great opportunity for someone who has nowhere to go and no foreseeable future of somewhere to go."

"We don't take anyone who does drugs or anyone who has an STD. While sex isn't a requirement, you'll most likely end up having sex with whomever you end up with or maybe someone they know and love. " Dong Gun explained.

"You can leave any time you want--but can't come back." So Young warned. "You'll get free room and board for 2 months. After that, you get the option of going home with someone that wants a companion. Again, that doesn't necessarily mean sex. We make these clients go thru a screening, too. We don't want any of you ending up abused or dead. We're just here to help you out and to help our clients out." 

Joon rolled my eyes at that. Nobody is that altruistic when money is involved.

"If you don't like the client you end up with, you don't have to go. But you can't stay here, either. If you don't like the client, we'd rather you not go with them. If you go with them and then leave, it's very bad for us. So, we'll give you a little cash and send you on your way, instead. "

"So what's the catch?" A girl asked.

"The catch is that these clients aren't the 'norm' of society. Some are looking for a sex partner, some aren't. Some just want a companion. What kind of companion is what makes them different. Some want a pet--a human pet to love and take care of. Some want a companion that will be their child forever. Some want a companion to keep their spouse company when they are on long business trips. They are upfront about what they want so that we can train our recruits to make them happy. If you try the training and don't like it, you can leave any time."

"And what do you get out of this?" Another person asked. 

"Money." Dong Gun replied honestly. 

Well Joon could certainly understand that.

"During training--for that two months, you will stay here. You won't be permitted to leave this property and come back. If you are interested, ladies you stay with me and gentlemen, you go with Dong Gun into the next room."

Joon figured he had nothing to lose. It sounded like free room and board till for two months. He wasn't sure what being someone's pet or child meant, but who cares. He could figure things out in two months--two months of regular food, bathing, and a place to sleep. Joon waited his turn to go into the room with Dong Gun. To his surprise, he wasn't alone. 

"What's your name?" Dong Gun asked. 

"Joon."

"Joon, this is Dr. Park. He'll check to make sure you're healthy. Okay?"

"Uh, sure."

"Hi, Joon." The doctor--Joon wondered if he really was--smiled. "First thing I need you to do is undress." 

Dong Gun left the room, thank goodness. The doctor acted like a doctor. He looked Joon over, did a routine exam, had him pee in a cup, and took a blood sample. Joon got redressed while he labeled the samples. The young man went back into the garage and sat down. There was still some food laying out, so he helped myself while he waited. A couple hours later, they were all ready to go back to the city. True to their word, Dong Gun and So Young dropped them back off where they'd picked them up. The street dwellers went their separate ways after being told to show up here in a week--if still interested. By the time that week was up, Joon was ready. The thought of having a bed for two months made the ground feel even harder and colder. He ran out of the food he had been given in 3 days--even though he tried to make it last. He got beat up twice because some morons thought he had money, booze, or drugs. True to their word, Dong Gun and So Young were there. 

"Joon." So Young smiled as he approached. There were a couple of teens sitting a few feet away. They were with the group last week. 

"Hey." Joon nodded. 

"Your tests came back clear. Did you want to try us out?"

Joon shrugged. "How many others are going?" 

"You'll make 5."

"And I can leave if I don't like it?"

"Yes." 

"Okay. I'll try."

She smiled at Joon . On the ride back to the house, he learned the other people were Ren, Taemin, Jaejoong, and Bora--3 guys and a girl. When they got to the house, Bora went with So Young while the guys went with Dong Gun. He took them to the garage again. There was a small bathroom off the garage. 

"You're each going to have a turn in the bathroom." He said. "You'll shower, shave, and put your clothes in one of the bags in there--if you want to keep them. Write your name on the bag and bring it out here. There are T-shirts and sweatpants in there. We'll get you more clothing as soon as we know your sizes."

The shower felt AMAZING. Joon wanted to take longer, but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. The clean clothes felt good, too. His clothes were worth nothing, so he threw them away. He came out and waited for the others to finish. After all were cleaned and shaved--wow did every one look different--Dong Gun lead the males into the house. It was clean and not very cluttered. The decor wasn't anything impressive and everything looked well used. The furniture didn't match but it looked clean. He showed his group the kitchen, a couple of bathrooms, the living room, library, and then upstairs to where they'd be sleeping.

"That's the girls' room. You aren't allowed in there. If we catch anyone having sex while you're staying here, you're out. "

That surprised Joon a little bit, but at least he didn't have to worry about being a prostitute. Dong Gun opened the door to the guys' room. It had two bunk beds, a nightstand, a couple of dressers, and a couch. There was a stereo on one of the dressers. He pointed at a set of doors on the other end of the room. 

"The one on the right is the bathroom. The one on the left is the closet. I'll let you guys decide who gets which bunk--except the one closest to us. The one on the bottom belongs to--"

"I'm right here." Said a quiet, masculine voice. 

They turned around and saw a guy their age with a polite smile.

"Guys, this is Taecyeon. "

"Hi." He said shyly.

"Oh damn, I forgot the assignments." Dong Gun said, patting his pockets. "I'll be right back, guys." He left the room and left the guys all standing there awkwardly. It got even more awkward when they realized what Taecyeon was wearing--a T-shirt, socks, and a diaper. They all stared at him. 

"Dude..." Ren blurted. "Why the fuck are you wearing that?"

Taecyeon glanced down, as if he'd somehow forgotten he was wearing a fucking diaper?! He was blushing when he looked back up. "It's what the client ordered." Taecyeon shrugged. "It might be your assignment too. You never know."

"OH fuck no." Jaejoong insisted. "I am the fuck out of here if anyone thinks I'm gonna wear a fucking diaper. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Same thing that's wrong with all of us." Joon told him. "We're homeless and desperate. Wearing that beats giving head in an alley, right?" It was hard to argue with that. 

Taecyeon looked at Joon with silent thanks.

"So, uhm, Dong Gun said that's your bed. But that leaves 3 bunks and there are 4 of us." Taemin pointed out to Taecyeon.

"I can sleep on the couch." Taecyeon assured the new comers.

Joon was so looking forward to a bed. Dammit. Why was he so fucking nice? "We could take turns sleeping on the couch." Joon suggested.

"When's the last time any of you slept on a bed?" Taecyeon asked. 

They all looked at each other.

"That long, huh?" Taecyeon nodded, understanding. "I'll take the first turn on the couch, then. I slept in a bed last night."

They all said their genuine thanks. Joon was especially grateful, as he was going to volunteer to take the couch. Dong Gun came back with a basket. He held it out.

"These are your assignments. You can pick a paper and whatever you get, you're stuck with. Again, if you don't like it, you can leave any time. Training starts immediately. "

"Are we going to have to wear....uhm...diapers?" Taemin asked worriedly.

"That's one of the assignments, yes." Dong Gun said matter of factly. 

Taemin took a deep breath and reached into the basket, plucking a piece of paper. He opened it and read. "Cute puppy." He frowned and looked at Dong Gun. "What does that mean?"

"We'll explain it to you after every one picks." Dong Gun assured him. 

Taemin looked at each of his peers. "Am I cute?" He asked in all seriousness. Despite their nervousness, they all laughed. If he wasn't cute, they don't know what was.

Ren took his turn next. "School girl." He turned red in an instant. "No. No, no no. I can't do that." 

"It's your choice." Dong Gun said.

"Can I trade with someone?"

"No. That's caused too many problems in the past. That's why we do things this way." Dong Gun explained.

"Just try it." Taecyeon told Ren. "If you don't like it, then don't do it. "

"I would be too embarrassed. Fuck, it's mortifying."

"Yeah, like wearing a diaper isn't." Taecyeon deadpanned. They laughed again and Ren seemed to relax. Jaejoong was next. 

"Obedient pet." He frowned. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"We'll explain everything soon." Dong gun assured him. 

Then they all realized, at the same time, what that meant for Joon. It was his turn to blush and stutter.

"Oh fuck. No. I can't--"

"I said the same thing." Taecyeon slapped Joon's shoulder. "Welcome to the club."


	2. New Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon, Taecyeon, and Ren get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a picture of Ok Taecyeon, back when he had long hair. [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/taec_zpswenypyza.jpg.html)
> 
> And Ren when he had blond hair: [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/ren_zps6qlufke7.gif.html)

Dong Gun had the boys wait in the bedroom while he took each of them out one at a time to explain their assignments. Those in the room talked to each other about what this all meant for them. They had so many questions for Taecyeon.

It was Joon's turn first. Dong Gun took him into a small room--about the size of a large walk in closet and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" The older man asked.

"A little off kilter." Joon admitted.

"Do you want to try this?"

"I...I guess so. I don't really want to go back to the street. Sleeping in a bed sounds so good right now."

"You can leave any time." Dong Gun reminded. "Our client wants someone that he can care for. He's lonely and wants to be a daddy to an adult baby boy."

Joon stared at Dong Gun. "That's....weird."

"They are our most gentle clients. While you're here, you'll wear diapers all the time. I'm guessing your client will want that, too. Here, you don't need to use your diapers. If you want to pee in them, that's your business--as long as you don't leak. We don't need any messes to clean up. Speaking of messes--please don't shit in the diapers. Your client may want you to do that, but we don't. "

"Holy fuck..." Joon mumbled, blushing again.

"We'll reacquaint you with various baby paraphernalia--bottles, pacifiers, etc. Any questions?"

"Uh...I..." Joon's head was reeling. "I put the diapers on myself?"

"Yes. Your client will want to change you when you're living with him, though. He wants to take care of someone--wants that person to depend on him."

"Oh." He didn't know what else to say.

"If you want, Taecyeon can help you put your first one on. I think that might be more comfortable for you."

"O--okay."

Joon was silent as Dong Gun walked me back to the bedroom. He sat on the couch, lost in his own world.

"Joon."

He finally heard my name and looked up at the other 3 young men.

"How did it go?" Ren asked. 

"Uhm...it's weird." Joon admitted, at a loss for words. "I'm supposed to wear diapers all the time, but I don't have to use them when I'm here. I guess I'm supposed to use other baby stuff, though."

Taecyeon nodded. 

"So, do you know what the other assignments mean?" Taemin asked Taecyeon.

"Yeah. Ren is supposed to dress like a school girl. His client wants sex--most likely a man."

Ren blanched. 

"What about me?" Taemin asked. 

"You have to wear cute furry ears and a tail. I don't know how much of a dog your client will want you to be. You might have to be led around the house on a leash and eat out of a bowl on the floor. Your client could be a man or woman. "

"And sex?"

Taecyeon shrugged. "Nobody pays money for this kind of thing without expecting sex, right?"

"I was told it's not prostitution." Joon said.

"If the client says he wants to buy you and says he wants sex, you say you won't do that. Then the client won't buy you. But, you'll be back on the street."

They all sat there silently until Jaejoong came back into the room. Dong Gun took Ren out. 

"Well?" Tamin asked Jaejoong.

"I'm supposed to be kinda like a slave, I guess. I keep quiet and still till the client wants me to do something. I don't like this, guys. What if the client is a total douche?"

"Dong Gun and So Young screen the clients. The chances of getting a total douche are really low." Taecyeon told him.

"How long have you been here?" Joon asked him. "You seem to know an awful lot."

"A couple weeks."

They all contemplated that for a moment. When they were all done meeting with Dong Gun, So Young came in with a big laundry basket. She set it in the room and left. 

"Okay guys, time to get your things for training. Anyone leaving yet?"

They all looked at each other. Ren was biting his lip. Joon imagined the other man really didn't think he wanted to stay. 

"Just give it a try." Taecyeon coaxed him.

Ren nodded. Dong Gun handed him a bag. 

"Go put this on. If you need help, let me know."

Ren took the bag and went into the bathroom. 

"Taecyeon, help Joon get a diaper on." 

Taecyeon looked to Joon and nodded toward his bunk. "Come here."

Joon followed him as Dong Gun took out a headband with a pair of brown furry ears and put it on Taemin's head. Taecyeon giggled.

"You are cute, Taemin!"

Taemin blushed. Dong Gun fastened a pink collar around his neck and stepped back.

"Go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

After Taemin left, Dong Gun fastened a black leather collar around Jaejoong's neck. He told Jaejoong to get get some food, too.

"Ren, you okay in there?" Dong Gun called.

"Uh..." Ren's voice was muffled by the door. "I don't think I can do this."

"Why not?" Joon asked. "Taemin has dog ears and he and Jaejoong are wearing dog collars. Hell, I'm about to be diapered. What is your issue?"

Taecyeon giggled .

"I'm wearing a skirt, dude! It looks stupid with my hairy legs. "

Taecyeon and Joon burst into laughter. Dong Gun smirked, amused. 

"I'll send So Young in with some hair removal cream." He told Ren. "Just a minute."

They waited for Dong Gun to leave and So Young to come in. She handed the cream to Ren and left. Taecyeon turned to Joon, finally.

"It'll take a little while for Ren to take care of the leg hair. So, let's do this while you have some privacy." He got up and went to one of the dressers, pulling a diaper out of the drawer. Joon got very nervous and very self conscious as he approached, unfolding the thing. 

"Relax." Taecyeon smiled. "I'm wearing one too, remember?" He lifted his shirt a little so more of his diaper showed.Joon noticed some yellow.

"Uh," He pointed at the other man's diaper. "Did you..."

He laughed. "Yeah. Why not?"

Joon shook his head as Taecyeon laid the unfolded diaper on the bed. 

"Take your pants off." He told Joon. Joon obeyed, shyly, and sat on the diaper.

"Lay back." Taecyeon instructed. Again, Joon did as he said. He sprinkled some baby powder on his crotch and pulled the front of the diaper up tight . The tapes were loud as he undid them. Joon stared at the wall as Taecyeon taped the thing shut and made sure it was tight enough. 

"OKay, all done." He said. 

It felt weird--fucking weird. It was soft on the inside--almost comfortable. The outside was plastic. It was loud when Joon sat up. He cringed. Joon stood up and tried walking around. It crinkled loudly with every step. It felt so foreign to have something so thick between his legs. He glanced over at Taecyeon, who was watching him with amusement.

"You're used to this?" Joon asked.

"Sure. It's been two weeks. I feel naked if I try to wear regular underwear."

"Dude."

He laughed and nodded at the dresser. "Would you get one for me and some wipes?"

Joon blushed for the millionth time that day and retrieved the things he asked for. Taecyeon took them from Joon and opened up the diaper, laying it on the bed as he had Joon's. He looked up at Joon as he started to undo his tapes.

"Did you want to try diapering me? I don't mind changing you, but you probably want to learn how to do it yourself."

Taecyeon let his heavy diaper drop the floor with a thud. Holy cow, he'd really let loose in that thing. He laid on the diaper and wiped his crotch. He dropped the used wipe onto the floor, next to the diaper and sprinkled some power on himself. He pulled the front of the diaper up between his legs and looked to Joon.

"Here, come practice. The hardest part is getting it on tight enough. You can't keep untaping it and taping it back up until you get it right."

Joon hesitantly approached him and let him guide his hands to the tapes. Joon undid them and pressed them to the front of the diaper. He pulled the other side to the front and did the same with those tapes. Taecyeon stood up and wiggled a bit, tugging at it.

"Pretty good." He smiled at Joon and picked up the dirty diaper and wipe. 

At that moment, the bathroom door opened just a little. Ren peeked out.

"You done?" Taecyeon asked him.

Ren looked the other two over. 

"Yeah, we're wearing diapers. So let us see your legs." Taecyeon winked, teasing him a bit.

Ren stepped out timidly. He couldn't look at the other two. He stared at the floor. He was wearing a short, plaid, pleated skirt, knee high socks, and a cropped shirt that showed off his abs. 

"Not bad." Taecyeon finally said.

Ren stared at him. "Are you hitting on me?"

Taecyeon laughed. "No! I'm just trying to help you feel more comfortable."

"I don't think that's possible. Women's underwear is torture." Ren wiggled as he worked on removing his wedgie. 

Taecyeon and Joon chuckled at that. There was a knock on the door and Dong Gun walked back in. He glanced at each of the boys and nodded.

"Lunch is ready. Come on down to the kitchen."


	3. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon meets some more companions and experiences some of what his assignment entails.

In the kitchen, there were 3 girls at the table. Bora was wearing black cat ears and a black leather collar with silver studs. Joon didn't see any ears, collar, or anything else that gave him a clue about the assignment of the girl next to her. The third girl had her long black hair in pigtails. She wore a white button up blouse with a pink ribbon tied under the collar. 

They looked the guys over as they looked the gals over.

"Hi." Taecyeon smiled at them. "My name's Taecyeon."

"Bora."

"Soyou"

"Dasom."

"Have a seat, boys." So Young said, gesturing at the table. 

Taecyeon, however, climbed into the highchair against the wall and waited. 

"Do I have to eat over there, too?" Joon asked.

"Eventually." Taecyeon answered as So Young handed out plates of sandwiches. 

"I guess I'll sit by Taecyeon." Joon said. He wiggled into the high chair. "Tight fit." 

"Not exactly made for guys our size." Taecyeon admitted with a wink. 

Taecyeon buckled himself in and reached down for the tray, clicking it into place. Joon fumbled with the belt, getting himself buckled in. It made the padding press tight to his genitals. He managed to get the tray on with a little help from Taecyeon.He wriggled a bit, trying to find a comfortable position. It wasn't that Joon was uncomfortable, it was the fact that he was afraid of getting aroused by the way the softness was pressed against his penis. 

So Young dropped a bib, a sandwich, and a sippy cup onto each of their trays. Joon looked at Taecyeon, getting that feeling of wanting to run away from this weird situation. Taecyeon reached over and tied the bib around Joon's neck before he did his own. He started eating his sandwich as if everything were normal. 

Drinking out of a sippy cup was weird. The liquid dripped out when Joon tilted it, but he had to suck on it if he wanted a real amount. It sounded so loud, too. Joon blushed as the girls at the table watched them. 

"Ren," Taecyeon called in a sing song voice. "I can see your underwear!"

The girls all giggled as Ren's face turned red. Sure enough, a bit of pink lace was showing just above the waistline of his skirt. 

"Everybody can see your underwear." Bora pointed out to Taecyeon.

Taecyeon just laughed. "All the better so you know when to change me!"

Joon stared at Taecyeon, mortified. 

Everyone at the table laughed at his behavior.

When lunch was over, they waited for Dong Gun and So Young to give instructions on what to do next. First, So Young took the two teens with animal ears outside. She returned shortly and asked Dasom to help Ren with some make up. They left together. 

"Jaejoong, you come with me." Dong Gun said and led the boy to the basement. Jaejoong looked very nervous. 

So Young filled three bottles with juice. 

"Into the livingroom, babies." She said, leading the way.

Taecyeon helped Joon escape the highchair. The girl at the table stood with that tell tale crinkle of plastic. Joon watched her waddle behind So Young. Her ass still looked good covered by the diaper. Joon looked to Taecyeon.

"She's hot." Joon whispered.

Taecyeon just shook his head in amusement and followed her. In the living room, So Young instructed the three to sit on the floor. She put a bottle in front of each . Then, she clipped a pacifier holder, complete with pacifier, to each shirt. 

"When you are not drinking from the bottle, you are to have your pacifier in your mouth." She explained. "Be nice, quiet babies and play with the toys." She indicated a toybox in the corner of the room. "You have to crawl while you're doing so."

She left the room to go wash the dishes. She could see and hear from the kitchen, but the three had a little bit of privacy. Taecyeon's pacifier was already in his mouth and he was crawling to the toybox. He brought back a box of wooden blocks. 

"If we don't play, we're in trouble." He said quietly. 

Soyou and Joon started building. 

"Your pacifiers." Taecyeon reminded. 

Joon seriously considered if this was worth a bed for two months--or two years, as he took the rubber between his lips. 

"Are you going to try peeing in yours?" Taecyeon asked Joon.

"No way!" Joon hissed.

"Do you?" Soyou asked him with wide eyes.

"Watch." He grinned and moved his arms so they had a clear view of his crotch.


	4. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more interaction between the youngsters in training.

Soyou and Joon stared at Taecyeon as the front of his diaper changed color and the blue wetness indicator faded away. Joon glanced at Soyou. She looked more disgusted and amused than anything else. Joon was blushing and feeling a bit warm. 

Taecyeon just laughed at the reactions and went back to the blocks.

"Aren't you going to...uhm...change now?" Joon asked him.

"Nah. It's nice and warm." He wiggled his ass. Joon blushed again. Taecyeon giggled at the look on Joon's face. "You'll understand when you try it."

"I am not going to pee myself!" Joon insisted, mortified.

"That's what I said, too."

"Check him out!" Dasom exclaimed as she entered with room with Ren. All looked up at the duo.

Ren's blonde hair was parted on the side and hanging free. His eyes stood out thanks to the dark eyeliner and soft eye shadow. His already distinct lips were now a bit pinker. He made a nice looking girl. 

"Wow!" Soyou blurted in surprise. "You look just like a girl, Ren!"

Ren didn't look very happy about that.

"He's prettier than me!" Dasom complained. "It's not fair. Purse your lips, Ren."

He shook his head, too embarrassed to look at any of them.

"Come on!" Dasom nagged.

Ren took a deep breath and tilted his head slightly and pursed his lips as if giving the air a kiss. They all stared, mouths open. He was sexier than any of the girls in the house. 

"Oh my goodness!" Soyou squealed. "You are adorable!"

Ren blushed bright red and looked down shyly. So Young stepped into the room and smiled at Ren.

"You look great." She told Ren. "Nice work, Dasom. Why don't you two girls entertain the babies for a bit. Try giving them their bottles."

None of them looked at each other--except Taecyeon. He seemed amused at their shyness and discomfort.


	5. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon learns more about Taecyeon.

Dasom was the first to move. She sat on the floor, legs in front of her. Taecyeon laid his head on her thigh and looked up at her. She held the bottle to his lips and he closed his eyes and sucked greedily on the nipple.

Just watching him made Joon flush, yet again. Ren nervously sat on the floor, imitating Dasom. Joon, in turn, did what Taecyeon had done. Ren tipped the bottle down and Joon took a drop of juice to the eye. 

"Hey!" Joon wiped it away.

Soyou was giggling. Taecyeon had opened his eyes to watch the show, but was still drinking.

"Sorry." Ren looked as if he wanted to bolt from the room.

Joon guided Ren's hand holding the bottle back to himself for another try. This time, Joon took the rubber nipple into his mouth and started sucking. He quickly learned that it took a lot of work to get a little juice. Taecyeon finished and Soyou took his place. Joon watched the woman dressed as a school girl hold the bottle for the woman dressed as a baby. Damn. That was kinda hot. Joon wouldn't mind if it was his dick she was sucking on instead.

They spent the next hour watching TV and chatting. So Young came into the room.

"The babies have to go take naps now. Girls, go tuck them in."

They went upstairs to their room. Taecyeon laid on the couch while Joon curled up in bed. Ren wasn't sure what to do and just stood there for a moment. 

He didn't have to wonder for long, because Dasom called for him. After he left, Joon realized the room was completely silent. It had been a long time since he had been without noise. It had been a long time since he had a bed to sleep in. Though it was still daylight, he found myself quickly drifting off.

It was Taecyeon's voice that woke him. Joon guessed the other man was having a bad dream. He was whimpering and twitching.

"Taecyeon." Joon called. 

He frowned in his sleep and mumbled something followed by the word no. Joon sighed and swung his feet onto the floor. Damn the diaper was loud. He made my way across the room and shook Taecyeon's shoulder.

"Wake up."

He cringed but didn't wake. He was crying. Joon dropped to his knees and put both hands on Taecyeon's shoulders, shaking him a bit rougher this time.

"Taecyeon. Wake up."

His eyes snapped open and took in Joon. He let out a sigh and sat up, wiping his tears away.

"I woke you up?" He asked apologetically.

"I think you were having a nightmare."

He nodded.

"You okay now?" Joon prodded.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"What was it about?" Joon sat on the couch next to him.

"My parents." He turned his head to look at me. "I know we just met, but..."

"But what?" Joon was curious.

"My parents died in a car accident. I was in the car with them...sometimes I have dreams about it..."

"Oh man. I'm sorry." The poor guy.

"Could I please have a hug?" He asked in a small, uncertain voice.

Joon wasn't big on physical contact with guys, but felt bad for him.

"Sure." Joon said with more confidence than he felt.

Taecyeon tentatively slipped his arms around Joon's shoulders. He seemed to relax when Joon loosely put his arms around him. Taecyeon had been nothing but nice and even fun to be around, since Joon had arrived. Joon never imagined Taecyeon was carrying around the pain of watching his parents die. Joon was glad a hug from him could help Taecyeon out a bit. 

"Hey," Joon said to him, "next time you have a nightmare, just come get a hug from me. Okay?"

Taecyeon squeezed Joon as he breathed out a "thank you".


	6. New Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Taemin with his long hair: [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/taegif_zps5ojpq4ty.gif.html)

Taecyeon pulled back, tears dry now and smiled. Joon couldn't help but smile back. 

"It's probably time for supper." Taecyeon said.

"Good. I'm hungry again." Joon stood and made his way to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Taecyeon asked , sounding a bit surprised. "Once you take that off, you'll have to get a new one. The tapes always tear. You haven't even used it."

"And I'm not going to!" Joon snapped at him. Taecyeon just laughed and rushed towards his new friend. By the time Joon realized what he wanted to do, it was too late to close the door. He grabbed Joon's arms and held him there, laughing. How the hell was he so strong? "I'm not going to!"

"Just try it." 

"No! Let me go."

"I have to pee, too. I'll do it with you."

"Oh hell no! What's wrong with you?" 

Taecyeon just laughed, finding it all very amusing.

"It's not a big deal, Joon. What do you think is going to happen when you go home with a client?"

"I'm not doing that part. I'm just here for the food and bed for 2 months."

"I said that, too."

"You said everything." Joon was getting very annoyed with him.

"I'm not letting you go till you pee."

"No, no, no!"

It was then that Taecyeon started tickling. Joon squealed in protest. It was that moment that they heard Ren clear his throat. They stopped and looked up. Ren looked amused.

"What are you two doing?"

"He's invading my personal space." Joon replied dryly. Taecyeon chuckled and Ren smiled.

"I see that." Ren observed. 

"He won't even try using the diaper." Taecyeon complained to Ren.

"Eww. I don't think I'd want to, either." 

"It's no big deal." Taecyeon insisted. "The lining absorbs all of it. Besides, he can change right afterwords. I need a change, too. He's just being a ninny."

"A ninny?!" Ren and Joon said together before bursting in laughter.

"Who says ninny?" Ren laughed.

"I do." Taecyeon stuck his tongue out at the boy that looked like a pretty girl. 

"You would. Now if you two are done fighting over the bathroom, I need it." Ren announced.

Taecyeon pulled on Joon, making him lose his balance. Ren took advantage of the situation to push past them and close and lock the bathroom door.

"Make sure you sit down to pee, Ren!" Joon called thru the door. "You're a girl now!" Yeah, so it was a douche move, but Joon was feeling grumpy.

"Will you change me?" Taecyeon had let go of Joon by now.

"Hell no!"

Taecyeon just shrugged and went about his business. Joon ignored him and dropped onto the couch, closing his eyes to relax just a bit more. Joon could hear Taecyeon changing his diaper. Joon opened one eye to peek. Taecyeon had his shirt pulled up a bit, so Joon got a good luck at his impressive abs. When the bathroom door opened and Ren stepped out, Joon got to my feet to make my way to the vacant room. Just then, Jaejoong and Taemin came into the bedroom.

"Hey, guys." Taecyeon greeted them. "Nice tail."

Joon turned to investigate. Sure enough, Taemin was wearing a tail. It looked like a fox tail, Joon thought, though he was no expert. 

"Wow." Joon said, sounding like a moron.

"How is that attached?" Ren asked. 

They all eyed Taemin's backside. It was clad in tight black shorts. He had a nice ass for a guy. 

"It's a butt plug." Jaejoong happily informed us.

"Ouch." Joon cringed.


	7. New Ways

"It doesn't really hurt." Taemin told them. "It feels really weird, though."

They were contemplating this when Dong Gun came by the room and told them the food was ready. 

They all found our places--Taecyeon and Joon in highchairs and the rest of them at the table. Because of the tight fit, the belt and tray were pressing on Joon's bladder. Joon ate as quickly as he could while squirming in discomfort.

"You'll feel better if you just let it go." Taecyeon leaned over and said softly for only Joon to hear.

"Leave me alone!" Joon finally snapped in anger. Everyone in the room stared at the two for a moment.

"Sorry." Joon mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Taecyeon offered. "I won't mention it again."

"Thank you." 

The rest of the meal passed without incident. After they were done eating, they were told they could have free time in their rooms. By free time it meant a break from training. Joon ran for the bathroom and ripped off the annoying fucking diaper. His bladder thanked him. 

After Joon took a shower, which felt so very, very good, he dressed in boxers and a T-shirt. Jaejoong and Taemin were wearing sweat pants and t-shirts while they played cards with Ren who was dressed like Joon was. Taecyeon was laying on the couch reading a book.

"Dude." Joon sat on the couch and swatted Taecyeon's padded ass. "Why are you still wearing that?"

"I told you before, I feel weird if I'm not wearing one." Taecyeon didn't look up from his book.

"I feel weird that you're wearing it."

Taecyeon looked at Joon. Joon could see something different in his eyes. Was he mad? Hurt? Offended? Joon couldn't tell but knew it wasn't something good.

"Soyou said she's leaving." Ren announced.

"What is she going to do?" Taemin asked.

"She said she's going back home. She ran away a couple months ago."

"Why did she run away?" Joon asked.

Ren shrugged.

The guys all ended up playing cards together. The time went quickly. It was a luxury for them--a warm, safe, clean place and a chance to just sit around and relax with people their own age that weren't trying to scam or beat them up.

"Time for lights out, guys." Dong Gun said and closed the door.

They all settled into their beds, thankful for a night of pure rest. Joon was feeling guilty for what he said to Taecyeon earlier. Yeah it was weird that he still wore a diaper when he didn't have to, but who was Joon to tell him that? He had made each of them feel comfortable here. Yes, Taecyeon annoyed him a little, today. But he was the closest thing Joon had to a friend in a year.

"Taecyeon."

"What?"

"I'll sleep on the couch. You can have the bed. I took a nap here. It's your turn."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, really."

"I'm trying to sleep." Ren reminded us. "Be quiet."

Joon slipped out of bed and went to the couch.He tugged the light blanket off of Taecyeon. Taecyeon sighed and sat up.

"You serious?" He asked.

Joon nodded and he made his way to the bed Joon had just abandoned. They each fell asleep fairly quickly. Too many nights of restless, sporadic sleep had exhausted them. They let their guard down and drifted off.

Joon was awakened by the sound of Taecyeon crying.

"Taecyeon." Joon whispered. He kept crying. "Taecyeon."

Joon gave up and made his way to the bunk, shaking Taecyeon's shoulder. He woke with a start and stared at Joon for a moment. He seemed to come to his senses and wiped his eyes.

"I woke you up again?" Taecyeon asked.

"Another bad dream?"

He nodded.

"Need another hug?" Joon asked.

Taecyeon nodded again. Joon sat on the bed and pulled Taecyeon up into his arms. Taecyeon didn't hesitate this time, but put his arms around Joon and held on. Joon could feel Taecyeon's wet cheek on his neck as he rubbed Taecyeon's back.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Next thing Joon knew, sunlight was streaming into the room. Joon realized he must have fallen asleep while hugging Taecyeon. They were both laying on the bed, their arms around each other. Taecyeon was sleeping peacefully. Joon felt embarrassed and uncomfortable, but Taecyeon looked so peaceful. Joon didn't want to disturb him. He didn't want the others to see them cuddling, either.

"Aren't you two adorable." Jaejoong's warm breath was on Joon's ear.

Joon jumped and shoved Taecyeon away. He fell off the bed with a loud thump and a cry of pain and/or surprise.


	8. New Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon and Taecyeon get a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy Kim Jaejoong: [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/jaejoong_zpsvw2vuisw.gif.html)

"Sorry." Joon said lamely as he peered over the side of the bed at Taecyeon sprawled on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"What was that about?!" He pouted up.

"Jaejoong startled me." Joon blamed the closest person. Joon offered his hand to Taecyeon and pulled him to his feet. 

"Remember, no sex in the house." Jaejoong teased us.

"Shut up." Joon mumbled. 

Dong Gun opened the door.

"Good morning, guys. Get downstairs for breakfast. You will get back to your training after the meal."

Soyou was there at the table. Taecyeon and Joon sat at the table with everyone else.

"I'm leaving." Soyou told us. "It was nice meeting all of you. I hope things go well for you. I'm going back home." She looked at each of them. "If you ran away from home, like I did, you should consider going back. Selling yourself isn't worth it."

"We wish you the best of luck, Soyou." So Young said, patting the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure your parents will be happy to see you healthy and well."

Joon wondered how sincere So Young was being. They were losing money on Soyou. That led him to wonder how much money the couple would get from each person they sold. Okay, so they claimed it wasn't selling , it was a fee for connecting a client with a companion. But, that was just one way of looking at it.

After breakfast, they all went back to their rooms. Because Joon showered last night, he lounged around in the room waiting. Joon wanted to wait as long as he could before the damned 'training' started. Jaejoong showered first and left the room wearing only a towel. He was tall and lean--even more so than Joon.

Ren was next. He came out wearing red, lacy panties. Joon tried not to stare, but it wasn't something a person saw everyday. Ren looked like a girl even without makeup and a dress. He had well defined muscles, but there was something about his face, especially his lips, that looked feminine. Ren pulled on a tight black skirt and a white blouse. He left the room to get make up help from Dasom.

Taemin took his turn next. He, like Jaejoong, left wearing a robe.

Joon must have dozed off. Next thing he knew, Taecyeon jumped on him.

"Yah!"

He laughed and tickled Joon's ribs. Joon shoved Taecyeon off, onto the floor for the second time that day. Joon was about to yell at him again when he realized Taecyeon was wearing briefs. Joon sat there like a moron, staring at him. Taecyeon grinned up at Joon.

"Like what you see?" He winked.

Joon blushed so much he thought his face would catch fire. Joon wondered if Taecyeon enjoyed seeing him get flustered.

"I'm sorry for pestering you, yesterday." He said sincerely.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, too." Joon's blush was gone now.

"All's forgiven." Taecyeon smiled at Joon as he stood. "Now come diaper me."

The blush came back quickly and Joon yelled at him again. He just laughed.


	9. New Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong and Taemin's training.

Jaejoong entered the basement nervously. Yesterday's training had consisted of sitting on his knees on the floor while his wrists were handcuffed behind his back. Dong Gun had told him that the next day of training, and all those after, would be more intense. He assured Jaejoong that he would not hurt the younger man seriously but that some of the training would involve some minor physical pain or discomfort. Jaejoong imagined the plug up Taemin's ass was painful and was glad he was spared that. He was also glad he didn't have to act like a baby. That was weird beyond belief. 

Jaejoong took a deep breath as he reached the bottom step. Dong Gun was waiting for him.

"Remember what to do if you get too scared or it hurts too much and you want to stop?" The older man asked.

"Yeah. Shake my head back and forth three times."

"Good." Dong Gun nodded. "Put these on." 

Jaejoong took what was handed to him--a pair of skimpy black bikini briefs. Dong Gun turned as the younger man dropped the towel and pulled the skimpy garment on. 

"Get to your spot." Dong Gun commanded. 

Jaejoong walked to the square, blue mat on the floor and knelt on it. Dong Gun pulled the younger man's arms behind his back and cuffed his wrists. Jaejoong winced as the cold metal touched his warm skin. 

He had discovered something surprising and somewhat disturbing, yesterday. He liked having his arms trapped behind him. He liked the way the metal felt around his wrists. 

Dong Gun put a leather collar around the restrained man's neck and attached a leash to it. He clipped the leash onto a hook on the ceiling. This forced Jaejoong to stay up on his knees. To the young man's dismay, he liked this too.

Dong Gun stepped behind the prone man. "Open your mouth."

Jaejoong did as he was told. A rubber bar was put in his mouth, holding it open and effectively gagging him. He could feel the two metal rings--one on each side--pressing against his head as Dong Gun fastened the gag behind his head.

By now, Jaejoong's penis was beginning to come to life. Next, Dong Gun took a riding crop down from the wall where it hung next to a whip.

The younger man clenched his fists as he waited anxiously, almost fearfully, for what was sure to come next. A moment later, the riding crop came down across the back of his legs. He yelped against the gag. There was no time to recover before the crop slapped his abdomen. His skin burned where he had been hit and he couldn't decipher if it was more painful than pleasurable.

The older man whipped the trainee a few more times before he noticed the hardon the younger man was sporting. Dong Gun touched the bulge with the end of the riding crop, causing Jaejoong to let out a muffled groan. A dark spot was quickly forming on the black fabric of the undergarment.

"I see you got the right assignment." Dong Gun smirked.

Jaejoong wanted to lower his head in shame, but the collar connected to the leash kept him from moving.

At that moment, Taemin came into the basement. He paused as he eyed his fellow trainee but said nothing. Jaejoong closed his eyes in an attempt to lessen his humiliation. 

Dong Gun handed the newcomer the pair of shorts he'd been wearing the day before. Taemin dropped his robe and slipped them on, not caring that he was naked in front of two strangers for a brief moment. He made his way to the couch in the room and got on his knees in front of it. He bent over the couch and waited.

Dong Gun got out the tail, latex gloves, and some lube. He coated the anal plug with lube before loosening Taemin with a slick finger. When Jaejoong heard Taemin gasp, he opened his eyes. He watched as the older man slowly pushed the plug into Taemin. Taemin had his face pressed down on the couch but Jaejoong could still hear the boy's moans. 

Dong Gun made sure the tail was thru the hole in the back of the shorts and stood, pulling off the gloves and disposing of them. Taemin turned and looked up at his trainer. Dong Gun patted the top of the pet's head. 

Taemin's eyes slid over Jaejoong's impressive erection before meeting the other man's eyes. Jaejoong was breathing heavy and leaking precum. He was mortified that Taemin was seeing him this way and even more so that it made him even harder. He noticed Taemin's bulge was prominent also and wondered if it was because the boy was well endowed or because he was turned on, too.

"Stay." Dong Gun told the boy on his hands and knees, before picking up the riding crop and hitting Jaejoong three times quickly. 

Jaejoong cried out, biting the gag. He started to sweat, perspiration beading at his temples as his body quivered. Taemin's curious eyes met his and for the first time in his life, Jaejoong came without touching himself.

Taemin watched in awe as the lean, handsome man trembled and fought against his bonds as an orgasm ripped thru his body. The boy on his hands and knees noticed his own shorts getting a little wet as the sight and sounds turned him on. He noticed that his ass was unconsciously squeezing against the plug as he watched Jaejoong. This made his cock even harder. 

It seemed to Taemin that Jaejoong was a natural and didn't need any more training to be a submissive.


	10. New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending some time with Ren.

Being told he looked like a girl was nothing new for Ren. He never imagined it would be useful. The first day of training, he'd worn a pair of silky, blue panties. The fabric felt amazing against his sensitive balls and cock. He was glad he didn't get a full on stiffy from it, because that would have looked really obvious in the skirt. 

Today's skirt was a tad bit longer than yesterday's, but it was much tighter. There was a slit on the side that made the skirt more risque. Not only was he dressing like a girl, he was dressing like a slut. He wished he could deny the way it made him feel. The first time he put on women's clothing, he felt absolutely ridiculous. But after the leg hair had come off and Dasom had done his makeup and hair, he couldn't deny that the image in the mirror made him feel....well....sexy.

Dasom was wearing a very short denim skirt and a tight blue T-shirt that showed off her breasts. Ren was disappointed that no woman would find him attractive this way. He wasn't into guys. He was certainly into Dasom in that outfit. Every time she bent over, he got a glimpse of her black thong and smooth buttocks. 

"Okay, how does that look?" Dasom asked, stepping back.

Ren looked into the mirror. He was a girl again. It surprised him.

"I wish I looked half as good as you do." She sighed.

"You look very good." He assured her. 

"Thanks, sweetie." She smiled, knowing it wasn't true.

Ren made his way downstairs to the living room. Taecyeon and Joon were there again today. They were laying on their stomachs doing a puzzle on the floor. 

Ren wasn't sure how to sit on the floor without the skirt riding up to his waist. He finally managed to sit by folding his legs under him. The other boys smiled at him from behind their pacifiers.

"You look good." Joon told him. "I'd think you were a girl."

"Would you stop that?" Ren snapped. 

"Sorry." Joon went back to the puzzle.

"So, uhm, Taecyeon." Ren stammered a bit. "You think my client will be a man that wants to have sex with me?"

Taecyeon nodded without looking up.

"But...why didn't Dong Gun or So Young ask if I was gay? The client isn't going to be happy when he finds out I'm straight."

Taecyeon looked at him this time, an eyebrow raised. "You're as straight as Taemin."

Ren stared at him. "What?" 

"Oh come on," Taecyeon scoffed. "That boy is as gay as a double rainbow."

"I wouldn't know!" Ren insisted.

"I can tell and I can tell you are, too."

"No way! I only date women."

"You're not going to be dating anyone if you go with the client."

Joon and Ren exchanged worried glances. Why hadn't they considered that before? How much of their lives would belong to their client? 

"Are you okay with that?" Joon asked Taecyeon. "You're going to spend the rest of your life with some stranger?"

"If he's decent." Taecyeon said easily. "What are my other options?"

"Let's get jobs and find an apartment." Joon suddenly said. "We don't have to do this shit."

Taecyeon looked his new friend in the eye. "Joon, we don't have that option. Nobody will hire us--not for anything legal. Maybe, just maybe, our clients will let us finish school and get a job."

"Nobody's going to pay all that money just to let us go our own ways." Ren pointed out.

"I don't know till I try." Taecyeon was not swayed. 

"Why do you think I'm gay? Is it because I look like a girl?" Ren went back to that train of questioning.

"I just know." Taecyeon said cryptically. 

"I can't imagine even kissing another man!"

"Me either." Joon shuddered.

"You were in bed with Taecyeon last night!" Ren blurted. "If anyone is gay, it's you two!"

Joon glared at Ren. Taecyeon shook his head.

"I have nightmares. He was just checking to see if I was okay. He was tired and fell asleep. No need to make a big deal of it. "

"No need to say I'm gay, either." Ren snapped. 

"Fair enough." Taecyeon admitted easily. "So what are you going to do about your client?"

"I guess...I guess I can't do it after all." Ren felt conflicted. He certainly didn't want to have sex with a man ,but damn, women's underwear felt so much better than men's. He figured he could always wear whatever he wanted under his clothes. But, back on the street he wouldn't have any luxuries like that. 

"I'm gay."

Ren and Joon stared at Taecyeon. He had said it so casually. Joon suddenly felt violated. He'd hugged the other man and slept in the same bed as him. They'd seen each other naked.

"Relax, Joon." Taecyeon said without looking up. "I've never hit on you."

Ren sighed. The streets or sex with a man. What a choice. He chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated this.

"Could I be gay and not know it?" He asked Taecyeon. 

"I don't know."

"How would I find out?" Ren's head was reeling.

"Oh for fucks sake." Taecyeon sat up and looked at Ren. He reached out and pulled the feminine looking boy in for a kiss. Joon watched their lips meet and blushed, unable to take his eyes away. Taecyeon gently moved his lips against Ren's, kissing him a few times before letting the other man go.

"Well?" Taecyeon asked the stunned man.

Ren just stared at him with wide eyes.


	11. New Feelings

Joon knew he was staring, but didn't care. Ren covered his mouth with both hands, looking very much like a shy woman who'd just had her first kiss stolen. 

Taecyeon was looking at him expectantly. 

"I can't believe you just did that." Ren managed from behind his hands.

"You're the one who asked." Taecyeon defended himself. "It's not like I stuck my tongue down your throat or anything."

Ren turned red and ran from the room. Taecyeon looked to Joon.

"Oops." He said, not serious.

"Why did you do that to him?" Joon asked.

"He wanted to know." Taecyeon answered simply.

"You should apologize to him."

"I will if he's still upset later."

"Should have just asked him first."

"Want to kiss me?" Taecyeon grinned and winked. 

Fuck. Sometimes Taecyeon was so damn annoying.

"Can you be serious for once?" Joon asked him.

"Yes. What's up?" 

"Why does Ren look so good as a girl?"

"I don't know, but if I liked girls, I'd be very confused." Taecyeon was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment. "Joon."

Joon sensed his sudden seriousness. "Yeah?"

"I..." Taecyeon shook his head. "Never mind. Sorry."

It was lunch time soon and the trainees were all back in the kitchen. Joon was quickly learning how to get the tray on the high chair. It wasn't as easy as it looked. Taecyeon wouldn't look at Joon and he was quiet during lunch. Jaejoong was silent and obviously embarrassed as he was only wearing almost nothing. Joon cringed when he saw the red marks on his legs and abdomen. 

So Young brought food. She set six bowls on the floor.

"Jaejoong, Taemin, Bora."

All realized the three of them were supposed to get on their hands and knees and eat their meal like a house pet. Joon found himself staring a lot lately. It was quite a sight seeing the three of them trying to eat and drink without the use of their hands. Joon glanced at Taecyeon to see what he thought, but he was ignoring everything. 

Joon couldn't stop staring at Taemin's ass. Knowing that he had something up his ass to hold that tail there was a bit stimulating. He don't know why. He wasn't gay. He did wonder what it felt like. Did that make him gay? When was the last time he masturbated? There wasn't room in the highchair for him to get hard. He finished eating quickly, hoping for a bit of privacy in the bathroom to take care of his issue. 

Joon glanced at Jaejoong. Jaejoong was blushing but he was hard, too. Taemin kept stealing glances at Jaejoong. Joon wondered what was going on between the two of them.

"May I be excused?"

"Anyone who is done eating may leave." So Young answered. 

Joon got out of the chair and made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He stepped into the small room and tried to close the door. To his surprise, Taecyeon stepped in and closed the door, locking it. He looked very serious. Joon suddenly felt very, very warm.

"Taecyeon." He swallowed nervously.

"You're horny, right?" He held his hands up. "No. I'm not trying anything. Don't worry. I just wanted to show you something cool about wearing diapers when you're horny."

"What?"

Taecyeon grabbed a bottle of lotion and squirted some into his diaper. Then he put a folded up towel on the floor and positioned his crotch on it. He started humping the towel, for lack of a better description. Joon watched him for a bit. His muscular arms were tensed and impressive. He let out a low moan and closed his eyes as he started to move a little faster. 

As he continued, Joon didn't know which was louder, his moans or the diaper. Soon, he tensed and threw his head back, grunting as he unloaded into his diaper. Just watching this show had Joon's own cock twitching. He don't know why. He was neither gay nor a diaper lover. 

Taecyeon rolled onto his back, looking up at Joon. "See? It's fun and easy."

Joon cracked a smile at this. 

"Want to try?" He asked.

Joon shrugged. Taecyeon stood and pulled the front of Joon's diaper out a bit to squirt in some lotion. Joon imitated what Taecyeon had done with the towel. 

Holy fuck. Why did this feel good? Joon lowered his head and bit his lip, grunting as he fucked the slippery diaper. Part of Joon's mind was screaming at him that he was being a sick pervert. But the rest of his mind just wanted that sweet release he hadn't had in so very long. 

"Fuck!" Joon breathed out as he exploded. He thought he heard a gasp in the room. Maybe it was his own. 

As Joon came down from his orgasm, he collapsed onto the floor.

"Holy shit, you two!" Came Ren's voice thru the door.


	12. New Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more fun

Taecyeon and Joon stared at each other. Joon wondered if he was as red as he felt. Taecyeon suddenly started to grin mischievously. Oh fuck. What was he up to now?

Taecyeon unlocked the door and opened it. Ren was glaring.

"Really?!" Ren growled. "Don't do that crap in our bathroom!"

Taecyeon laughed. "We weren't having sex, silly girl."

Ren looked like he was going to kill Taecyeon. Joon quickly stepped between the two of them, facing Ren.

"Just ignore him." Joon said to the pretty boy. "He doesn't think before he opens his mouth."

"Joon, that sounded really bad." Taecyeon was laughing. "I don't put just anyone into my mouth, I'll have you know."

Joon was trying to keep a straight face but was losing the battle.

"You two are impossible." Ren rolled his eyes.

"It's him, I swear." Joon insisted.

"Ren." Taecyeon's voice was soft and sweet. He reached past Joon and laid a hand on Ren's hip. The action caused Taecyeon to press against Joon. Joon started to heat up again. The man had no concept of personal space.

Ren was frozen in place, staring past Joon at Taecyeon. Taecyeon slipped an arm around Joon's waist and stepped to his side. He tilted his head and captured Ren's plump lips. 

Joon felt like a total third wheel in a situation he really, really didn't care to be in. Who would have thought that in this life time he would find himself wearing a diaper while sandwiched between two guys kissing--one convincingly dressed as a woman and the other wearing a diaper. Fuck. Life is strange. He never, ever wanted to relive these moments or let anyone else know what he'd done. He'd rather die.

Ren had his eyes closed and was returning Taecyeon's kiss. The bold man's hand was under Ren's shirt, causing Ren to gasp into the kiss. Taecyeon, being the devil he was, took the opportunity to slip his tongue between the startled man's lips. Joon thought for sure Ren was going to pull away, but he kept kissing Taecyeon. Joon tried to step away but Taecyeon held onto him. Joon had learned quickly after meeting him that he wasn't as strong as Taecyeon was. 

"You don't need me for this." Joon growled at his friend, irritated.

Joon's voice seemed to snap Ren back to reality. He stepped back, ending the kiss abruptly and breathing hard as he stared at Taecyeon. He was sporting an obvious erection that was seeking to escape the tight skirt. 

"Just so you know," Taecyeon's voice was husky and his grip on Joon was tight. "We were just masturbating in here--with our clothes on."

"Oh." Ren managed to say, his eyes unable to leave the man he'd been kissing. 

"Dong Gun said no sex, remember?" Joon said in order to further convince him.

Taecyeon turned those brown eyes on Joon, something unreadable in them. "He meant no sex with the girls. We are allowed to fuck each other. I've been here for two weeks, remember?"

"So you were fucking the other guys?"Joon accused before he even realized he'd spoken.

"No and I don't plan on doing that now, either. But kissing and mutual masturbation, well that's fine with me."

Joon was beginning to get the idea that Taecyeon was interested in Ren or him or both. He hadn't noticed Taecyeon getting close to Jaejoong or Taemin. Joon thought he was right about Ren, though. This boy was definitely gay.


	13. New Ideas

"I haven't had sex in over six months." Ren told them, though Joon thought he was mostly trying to convince himself. "That's why I'm turned on."

"Is that why you're turned on, Joon?" Taecyeon shot his new friend a cheeky grin.

"I'm not turned on." 

"Ren, tuck the babies in for their nap and come downstairs." Dong Gun said from the hallway.

Taecyeon crawled into bed and curled up. Joon laid on the couch. Ren covered them with the light blankets and left, closing the door behind him.

"Joon." Taecyeon's voice was soft and vulnerable. "Would you please sleep in bed with me? The nightmares are really wearing me down."

"I don't really feel comfortable with that--"

"Joon, I swear it's not a ploy to get close to you. I wouldn't do that to you. I kissed Ren, not you. I didn't touch you when we were alone in the bathroom and I knew you were desperate. Please, Joon?"

Joon sighed and made his way to the bed. Taecyeon held the blanket up and pulled it over him when Joon laid down beside him. He wasn't really touching Joon on purpose. The mattress wasn't meant for two people. 

"Get some sleep." Joon whispered as he closed his eyes. "I won't let you have any bad dreams." That would work, right?

It did work. Joon was the one with the bad dream. Mom had found him and was telling him how ashamed she was of her son--screaming at Joon and crying. She had a gun in her hand and was pointing it at Joon. She told him he was sick and there was something very wrong with him. She said he didn't deserve to live if he was going to continue to be a sick perv. Joon was so ashamed of himself. She didn't need to tell him any of that. He already knew. She pulled the trigger--

"Joon!!" Taecyeon's voice startled Joon awake. He was staring down at Joon, worry etched into his handsome face. 

Joon realized his eyes were wet with tears and he was sweating. He felt absolutely horrible. 

"Joon. What's wrong?" Taecyeon's voice was sincere and kind. He sat up and pulled Joon into a hug, as Joon had done for him the previous day. "It's okay."

"But it's not okay." Joon hugged back and laid his head on Taecyeon's shoulder. "I'm a freak for doing this. I'm a sick pervert. I can't do this anymore!"

"So what are you going to do?" Taecyeon challenged. "Be a beggar? A thief? A prostitute? You're not sick, Joon. You're doing the best you can with what you were dealt. You're not abusing anyone or raping anyone. That's what sick people do."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come downstairs, guys. "

Taecyeon and Joon did as they were told. So Young and Dong Gun were standing in the living room. Ren was seated on the couch with his legs crossed. Jaejoong was still wearing next to nothing and sporting wood as he knelt on the floor with his wrists taped together behind his back and the same tape covering his mouth.

Bora was sitting on the couch with her tail in her hand. Dasom was sitting cozily close to Ren. Taemin was sitting on the floor, collar around his neck. Joon sat on the couch and Taecyeon sat on his lap. Joon considered shoving him off but decided against it.

"We have never worked with such a great group." So Young started. "It's obvious that most of you won't need much more training. We will be contacting our clients to come meet their potential companions. They will meet with you in private and allow you to ask them whatever is on your mind about their needs. Also, they will have the chance to discuss things with you. Those of you who don't have a client waiting won't have to do anything that day. Any questions?"

"We don't have to do anything with them, do we?" Dasom asked.

"Absolutely not. They are allowed to shake your hand and that's it. Either Dong Gun or I will be there also."

So, they wouldn't be getting two months after all. This sucked.


	14. New Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taecyeon and Joon get a little closer

The trainees were given free time immediately following the meeting. As Dong Gun explained, one or more of the clients may be able to come over that night. Those in training could dress casually and comfortably for their meeting with their client--those who had one. The girls went to their room and uthe guys went to theirs. They took turns showering.

Ren was first. He came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but skimpy, black satin panties. Joon raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"What can I say." He said easily. "They're comfy."

"That's what I'm saying." Taecyeon said from his place on the bottom bunk. 

Ren still looked damn good in women's underwear. Joon still didn't understand it. Ren pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose black t-shirt before dropping onto the couch beside Joon. 

"I don't even recognize you." Joon teased. Ren stuck his tongue out at Joon. Fuck. How cute.

Jaejoong was next. He came out wearing black boxers. He pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a tight-fitting black, long-sleeved shirt. Damn he was lean.

Jaejoong laid on one of the beds and closed his eyes. Taemin showered next. He walked out in the nude, not a care in the world. Joon watched him step into sweatpants and a gray t-shirt before dropping onto the bed next to Jaejoong. Joon wondered, again, what was going on between the two of them. Perhaps they had bonded during training.

"You can go next, if you want." Taecyeon told Joon. Joon hesitated and Taecyeon added, "Or you can shower with me."

Ren giggled and lightly punched Joon's arm. "Go for it."

"You're the one that wants him." Joon grumbled, embarrassed.

"But I've already showered." Ren pointed out.

"No offense, Taecyeon," Joon put his hands up, "but I'm not interested in showering with a gay man."

Jaejoong and Taemin opened their eyes to look at Taecyeon.

"Your loss." Taecyeon shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

"He's gay?" Taemin asked. Why was everything he did so fucking adorable?

"Yeah." Joon answered. Ren looked a little worried. "He told us."

"Are you?" Jaejoong asked Joon. "I noticed you two slept in the same bed."

"No. He has nightmares because he witnessed something traumatic. I went to check on him and fell asleep."

"Oh." Jaejoong mulled that over. "What if your client is a man?"

"I'm not going with any client--man or woman. I'm not going to wear a fucking diaper for the rest of my life. I'm just here for the two months of free room and board. Well, it was two months. Now it looks like it may be much less."

"I'm nervous." Taemin spoke up.

"Me too." Ren added.

"We all are." Jaejoong confirmed. "Except Taecyeon. I don't think he gets nervous."

Taecyeon peeked his head out of the bathroom a while later.

"Joon, would you come here, please? Don't worry, I won't touch you."

Joon rolled his eyes and got off the couch. Taecyeon closed the door behind him. He was naked.

"I know it bothers you--I don't know why--when I wear the diaper when I don't have to." He said quietly so the others couldn't hear. "So I'm willing to compromise."

Joon raised an eyebrow. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"No." He insisted innocently, though Joon knew he was everything but innocent. He pointed to the counter. There was a diaper and a pair of briefs. "I was going to put a diaper on, but I'll wear the briefs if you put them on me."

Joon just stood there for a moment, with an expression that told Taecyeon he wasn't amused. It didn't affect him at all. Joon should have known it wouldn't. He didn't respond to subtle.

"Taecyeon," Joon said flatly with his arms folded over his chest, "I get the idea that you're attracted to me. I appreciate that you don't hit on me outright, but nothing you do is going to make me have sex with you."

"You're reading far too much into this, Joon. Just pick my underwear. I was trying to compromise with you because you're my friend."

"If that were so, you wouldn't have the stipulation that I put the underwear ON you."

"That's the compromise part. I don't want to wear the briefs."

"Duh. That's what I'm talking about, genius. You want me to put them on you because you like me."

"Get over yourself." He chuckled. "Maybe I just want you to suffer a little bit because I have to suffer a little bit."

Joon picked up the briefs and knelt on the floor. Taecyeon lifted a foot and stepped into the garment.

"You really like wearing a diaper that much?"

He stepped into the underwear with his other foot. Joon pulled it up his legs.

"Have you tried peeing in one yet?" Taecyeon asked.

Joon shook his head as he let go of the underwear. Taecyeon adjusted his goods.

"It's very convenient." Taecyeon provided.

Joon just shook his head.

"Okay, I tried to be quick so you'd have some hot water." Taecyeon told Joon as he picked up the alternate underwear on his way out.

Joon sighed after he left. Taecyeon was so strange and yet so dear to Joon. He'd never had a friend like Taecyeon before. If nothing else came from this experience, Joon had made a friend that he could count on.


	15. New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin meets his client.  
> Here's his handsome client: [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/de6a1c93-6550-41ca-8a7f-7ec9fc7622db_zps3ecd4d77.jpg.html)

Taemin had nearly drifted off to sleep as he lay next to Jaejoong, listening to the older man's steady, quiet breathing. 

"Taemin." Dong Gun was in the doorway. "Time to meet your client."

Jaejoong reached over and patted the boy's hand. "Good luck."

Taemin followed Dong Gun to the small room off the garage that he had met Dr. Park in. As they entered the room, a very handsome man stood and smiled at them.

"Hello." Dong Gun said. "This is Taemin. Taemin, this is Choi Seunghyun."

Seunghyun held out his hand. Taemin shyly let the older man shake his hand.

"Please," Dong Gun gestured, "have a seat."

Both younger men sat. Taemin couldn't help but stare at Choi Seunghyun. He was exotically handsome. 

"Dong Gun tells me your training is going very well." Seunghyun's voice was deep and sexy. "Do you enjoy it?"

Taemin blushed and looked down at his fingers. "I don't know. It's different."

"I bet it is." He chuckled. "Do you have any questions for me?"

Taemin had enough questions to fill a book, but he was afraid to ask most of them. 

"Go ahead." The client urged kindly. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I...I don't know what to expect." Taemin looked at him with those soft brown eyes. "What is it that you'll want me to do?"

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are?" Seunghyun's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Taemin blushed again and shook his head. This made the older man chuckle again.

"I can see me spoiling you a lot, Taemin. I won't expect you to be my puppy all the time, but I do like to play that way often. You can have a bedroom of your own, if you like. But when you're a puppy, you'll sleep in my room. I have a cage if you're being naughty or a soft bed if you're being good."

Taemin nodded. Dong Gun had told him about the cage. 

"And s-s-sex?" Taemin stuttered.

"Please." Seunghyun winked. "I won't force you, but if you have no plans to ever have sex with me, don't come home with me."

Taemin chewed on his lower lip. Seunghyun couldn't take his eyes off the action. He wanted this boy as soon as possible. 

"When you're not a puppy, you'll be free to engage in hobbies, get a job, go to school, visit your family and friends, or just hang out with me. I'm very busy running my own company, so I don't have much time for dating nonsense. I don't, however, want you having sex with anyone else or dating anyone else. You'll be mine. In return, you can be assured I won't be doing those things with anyone else, either."

"I'm still a little scared." Taemin admitted in a small voice. 

"I understand." Seunghyun smiled warmly. "I'm a little nervous, also."

That made Taemin feel a little better. He didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this man.


	16. Another New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taecyeon meets his client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taecyeon and his client: [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/tj_zps0a0c3099.jpg.html)

When Taemin came back into the room, he was bombarded with questions. Jaejoong pulled him down to sit on the bed beside him. 

"He seemed really nice." Taemin told them. "He's not that much older than me. I was expecting an old, bald, fat guy or something. But he's handsome--really, really handsome! He says I can get a job or go to school--whatever I want! As long as, you know...I am his puppy when he wants me to be...and have sex with him." He blushed as he said the last part.

"But how do you know it's the truth?" Ren asked. "I know the clients are screened, but it can't be 100% accurate. People lie all the time."

Everyone mulled that over.

"Taecyeon." So Young was at the door this time. "Your client is here."

Joon looked at his friend. Taecyeon patted his shoulder and followed the woman. They went to that small room off the garage. Taecyeon took a deep breath and greeted his potential client.

He was tall and quite thin. His eyes seemed to have a haunting quality--as if there was so much more to him than what he was sharing. His cheekbones and jaw line were sharp. Over all, he was probably the most handsome man Taecyeon had ever met.

"Hi." Taecyeon greeted him first.

A tiny smile appeared on the man's lips. "Hello." His voice was soft and yet manly.

They both sat, looking at each other intently. After sitting in silence for a minute, So Young spoke.

"This is Taecyeon. He's doing very well in training and is ready to leave soon. Taecyeon, this is Kim Jaewook. Did you have any questions for each other?"

Taecyeon licked his lips, eyes never leaving Jaewook's. "Not a one." He breathed.

Jaewook's smile got a little bigger. " You don't mind calling me daddy?"

"Would be my pleasure."

"And you'll be my baby boy?"

"Any time you want."

So Young looked between the two of them, eyebrows raised. She'd never seen a first time meeting between a client and companion go this way.

"When can I take him home?" Jaewook asked her, eyes still on Taecyeon's.

"Uhm, tomorrow. Is that okay with you, Taecyeon?"

"Yeah."

"I look forward to it."

***

Back in the boys' bedroom, Joon grabbed onto Taecyeon's arm and pulled him aside, searching his face for a hint of how the meeting went.

"Taecyeon?"

"I like him." Taecyeon smiled, his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I leave tomorrow."

Joon stared.


	17. A New Face for Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Jaejoong each meet their client.
> 
> Ren's client:   
> [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/cee3f3db-372e-4d1d-acd5-76a20ca55f12_zpsf55a4f1f.jpg.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Here's Jaejoong's client:  
> [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/KimJongKookSoPretty_zpsc73d2e5b.jpg.html)

Joon looked as if he'd been stabbed. He was staring at Taecyeon, still as a statue. 

"Ren." So Young hadn't left after she brought Taecyeon back.

Ren followed her to the same room and held his breath as he walked thru the doorway. After listening to Taemin, Ren had expected his client to be younger than this. He looked handsome enough, clean, friendly, and well...normal.

"Hello." The man stood, a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ren nodded his greeting and sat. After he sat, the client did also.

"Ren, this is Jung Woo Sung." So Young introduced the youngster.

"You are very pretty, Ren." When the man said it, it didn't sound as creepy as it should have. "I'm looking forward to seeing you dressed up." Okay, now he sounded a little creepy.

"Why do you want a man that looks like a woman?" Ren asked, more curious than bold.

"Why?" Woo Sung seemed amused rather than offended. "I can't say exactly. I just know that's what I like. What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you like, Ren?"

"Uh...I'm not sure. I guess I...well...I've been exposed to different things lately and I don't know yet..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Woo Sung smiled warmly. 

"I'm just nervous." Ren explained.

"Did you have any questions for me?" Woo Sung watched Ren for a moment. "You're afraid I'm some sick psycho."

Ren gave a slight nod.

"I want to earn your trust. May I come visit you again tomorrow?"

The younger male looked to So Young. When she nodded, he looked back to the normal looking man.

"Yes."

"It was lovely to meet you, Ren. I'll see you tomorrow."

***

Meanwhile, Joon was clutching Taecyeon 's arm. "Tomorrow??"

"Joon, are you crying?" Taecyeon wasn't teasing, for once. He reached up and brushed Joon's tear away with his thumb. 

"No."

"I'm going to miss you, too." Taecyeon smiled and pulled Joon into a hug. Joon hesitated for a moment but hugged his friend back.

***

Ren came back into the boys' bedroom. "Jaejoong. It's your turn."

Taemin patted his friend's hand and smiled encouragingly. Jaejoong nodded at him and followed Dong Gun.

"What's he like?" Taemin asked eagerly.

Ren sat beside the puppy. "I don't know. He looks so...normal. I would never imagine he'd want something like...you know."

Taemin giggled. "You thought he'd be wearing a warning sign on his chest?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Yours looked normal and harmless?"

"Yeah. And handsome. Don't forget handsome."

"This guy is good-looking, too. But he looks like...like someone's dad, ya know?"

"No. I don't know. I think you're being silly."

Ren looked over at the two boys who were still holding each other. "Are you two in love or something?"

Joon shoved Taecyeon away and threw a glare in Ren's direction. "You're not going to miss him when he leaves tomorrow?"

"Of course I will." Ren got up and hugged Taecyeon. "I hope it goes really well for you."

Taecyeon returned the hug with a smile. "Thanks. I hope the same for you."

***

"Jaejoong, this is Kim Joong Kook." Dong Gun said, gesturing at the man in the room with them. 

Jaejoong stared. The size of the man's arms were massive. He felt like a scrawny kid next to this guy. 

"Hello, Jaejoong." Jong Kook smiled. "I hear you've been enjoying your training." He winked.

Jaejoong looked to Dong Gun. 

"Oh indeed he has." The trainer had a smirk on his face.

"I'm glad to hear it." Jong Kook grinned. "We're going to have a lot of fun together." 

Jaejoong didn't know if he should be scared or not.


	18. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taecyeon's last night with his fellow companions.

That evening, dinner was full of chatter about the clients. None of the girls had clients yet. Joon was the only boy that hadn't met a client. He was curious as to why, but he was afraid to ask. It was nice to sit at the table and eat with every one else. It was even better not to have to wear a diaper.

After he was done eating, Joon wandered into the living room and turned the TV on. Taecyeon followed a few minutes later, dropping onto the couch beside his new friend.

"I'll ask Jaewook if I can keep in touch with you. Don't be so sad." Taecyeon leaned on the other man's shoulder.

"I'm not sad." Joon shrugged Taecyeon off. "How are you going to keep in touch with a homeless guy?"

"Joon," Taecyeon nagged. "Just accept a client."

Ren entered the room and sat next to Taecyeon, threading his arm thru his friend's. "Joon isn't the only one who's going to miss you."

Taecyeon mussed the blonde boy's hair. "I'll miss you, too. Want a kiss to remember me by?"

"You're so bad." Ren giggled.

Taecyeon grinned and made good on his offer. Joon sighed and left the room. 

***

Joon was in bed, with the blanket over his head, when the rest of the guys entered the room. Truth be told, he had fallen asleep while sulking after seeing Taecyeon and Ren kissing. He heard the door open and the guys come in the room, but he pretended to be asleep.

He heard them talking about playing cards again. He assumed that's what they were doing when the blanket was lifted and a warm body slipped into bed next to him.

"Go with a client, Joon." Taecyeon said just above a whisper as he snuggled in close.

"No." Joon answered gruffly but didn't move away.

Taecyeon held his friend close, nuzzling his warm neck. "I don't want you to go back to the streets, Joon. Can you go back home?"

"No." Joon answered honestly. "I'm thinking about enlisting in the Army."

"Oh. Well, that's good I suppose."

The blanket was suddenly ripped off the pair. They cried out in surprise and anger. Ren was looking down at them, blanket in hand.

"I was just making sure you two weren't having sex."

"Jerk." Taecyeon pouted. "I already kissed you. It's Joon's turn."

"You're NOT kissing me." Joon wasn't in the mood for Taecyeon's teasing.

"Oh relax." Ren scolded and put the blanket back where he'd gotten it. 

***

Taecyeon woke first. He was excited about going home with Jaewook today. He showered in the downstairs bathroom so that he didn't wake up the other guys. After his shower, he found So Young in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You're up early. Nervous about today?" She asked.

"Excited."

It was only ten minutes later that Jaewook entered the kitchen with Dong Gun. The moment he saw Taecyeon, his face lit up. So Young looked to Dong Gun. He nodded at her, indicating that the money had been exchanged. 

"Are you ready to come home?" Jaewook asked, his eyes solely on Taecyeon.

"Yes. Please take me home, daddy."

Jaewook liked this boy more and more.

***

Joon was alone when he woke up. He went downstairs for breakfast. Taecyeon wasn't there. When he asked, he was told that the other man had left with his client. Joon felt his legs give out.

"I can't do this." He told them all. "I'm leaving after breakfast."


	19. Taecyeon's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taecyeon goes home with his client.

Taecyeon followed Jaewook to his car. The thin man opened the door for Taecyeon. After Taecyeon sat down, Jaewook buckled him in and closed the door. Soon they were on the road. 

"I'm a little nervous." Jaewook admitted.

"Me, too."

"I'm also excited." Jaewook reached over and squeezed his companion's hand. "I tried to work on some ground rules for the roles we'll be playing." He handed Taecyeon a folder. Taecyeon opened it and read the rules, nodding at each one.

"Seems good." He told the other man after he'd finished reading. 

"If there's something you want to add, let me know. It may take a little while for us to figure this out."

"Okay." Taecyeon smiled at him. Jaewook couldn't help but return the smile. 

***

"What should I wear?" Ren asked his room mates. 

"Probably something girly." Taemin answered, watching the blonde who was clad only in black panties. "But not too slutty."

Ren sighed and chose a pair of denim shorts, a pink T-shirt, and pink/purple striped socks. He put minimal make-up on and turned to the guys.

"Well?"

"You sorta look like you might be a boy, but you might be a girl." Taemin observed.

"I think that should do." Ren nodded. 

"Ren," Dong Gun was at the door. "Your guest is here."

The two boys wished him good luck and he went downstairs to the living room. The handsome Woo Sung stood and smiled.

"Hello, Ren. You look lovely."

Ren wasn't sure if he was supposed to say thank you or not. 

"I wasn't sure if you liked sweets, so I brought you something else in case you didn't." Woo Sung seemed almost like a man on his first date. He handed a small box of chocolates to Ren. 

"I like sweets." Ren assured him and sat on the couch. Woo Sung sat beside him. "You said you brought something else?"

"I hope you like it." The older man seemed a little shy. He held out a glittering tiara. 

"Oh wow." Ren stared at it. If he was a girl, he'd love to have it. "It really doesn't go with my outfit today."

"If you don't want it--"

"I'll wear something suitable tomorrow." Ren took the tiara. "Want some chocolate?"

Woo Sung nodded and watched as Ren took a piece from the box and held it close to the older man's lips. Woo Sung kept his eyes on Ren's as he gently accepted the chocolate from Ren's delicate fingers. 

***

Jaewook pulled his car into the garage and opened the car door for Taecyeon. He unbuckled the other man and took his hand, leading him into the house. It was simple, very clean, and open. 

"This is nice." Taecyeon commented.

"Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"Not yet, but I am thirsty."

"Chocolate milk okay?"

"I haven't had chocolate milk in a while. Sounds great."

"Go sit on the couch. I'll bring it to you in a minute." Jaewook gestured towards the living room.

Taecyeon wandered around the living room for a bit, exploring his new home. Jaewook had silently entered the room, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist.

"I believe I told you to sit on the couch, baby."

"Sorry. I was curious."

"I'll give you a tour later." Jaewook released him and led him to the couch. Jaewook sat and patted his leg. Thanks to his training, Taecyeon knew what was coming next. He laid on his back on the couch, his head resting comfortably on Jaewook's thigh. 

Taecyeon took the nipple that the other man held to his lips, greedily sucking the milk down. Jaewook brushed his companion's hair out of his eyes, smiling down at the handsome man. It had finally happened. He finally had someone to look after. Though they had just met, he had a good feeling about this boy. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of watching this sexy man drinking from the bottle he was holding, gazing up at him with innocent eyes. He didn't want to scare Taecyeon by initiating sex this early in the relationship, but damn he wanted it NOW. 

Taecyeon turned his head and Jaewook set the bottle on the end table. 

"All done?"

"Yes. Can I have that tour now?"

It wasn't a big home, but big enough. It had two bedrooms, one of which was used as an office. There were two bathrooms--one off the master bedroom and one in the hallway just off the living room. The back yard was surrounded with a privacy fence. By the end of the tour, the two men had their fingers intertwined as Jaewook led Taecyeon around. 

Jaewook had a hard time believing this was truly happening. He kept thinking he was going to wake up and find out it had all been a dream. 

"Baby?" 

"Yes, daddy?" The sound of Taecyeon calling him daddy made Jaewook feel warm all over and made his dick twitch. He momentarily lost his train of thought.

"Say it again." He whispered, pulling the other man close, his lips on Taecyeon's ear.

"Daddy." Taecyeon said softly, just above a whisper and pushed his hips against Jaewook's.

Jaewook shivered, wanting nothing more than to take Taecyeon right here and now. 

"You look good in those jeans and t-shirt, but I think it's time to get you in some more appropriate clothing."

"Good, because I'd hate to leak on your nice carpet." Taecyeon grinned playfully.

"What? You've got one on right now?" Jaewook grabbed a handful of the other man's ass. He felt the extra padding and his cock twitched again. "And you've used it?"

Taecyeon nodded. "I developed an appreciation for diapers, during training."

"Holy fuck." Jaewook breathed. This guy was better than his fantasies.


	20. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taecyeon is sexy and Jaewook likes it.

"Well then, let's go to the bedroom." Jaewook led Taecyeon into the bedroom and pulled out the necessary supplies. "Lie down, baby."

Taecyeon did as he was told and watched the handsome man undo his jeans and slip them down, revealing his soggy diaper. Jaewook pulled the jeans off the man before he pushed his shirt up a bit. He licked his lips when he saw how fit this man was. He resisted the urge to taste the baby's abs and untaped the diaper instead.

Taecyeon lifted his hips slightly so Jaewook could pull away the wet garment. 

"Oh! That's cold, Daddy!" The now half naked man squealed playfully as Jaewook cleaned his groin up with a wet wipe. 

"Sorry, baby. We can go shopping for a warmer tomorrow." Jaewook unfolded the diaper and slid it under Taecyeon's yummy, naked ass. He pulled it up between the man's legs and glanced up. Taecyeon was watching him while sliding his finger in and out of his mouth, running his tongue along the digit. Jaewook's dick jumped. Holy fuck this boy was too sexy for his own good. He looked so innocent as he sucked on his finger, Jaewook wondered if the other man was doing it on purpose or not. He lowered his gaze and affixed the tapes to the front of the diaper.

"Okay, how's that?" Jaewook asked.

"Sorry to tell you, but it's too loose. It'll fall down as soon as I stand up." 

"Crap." Jaewook undid one of the tapes. It tore the plastic. "Fuck."

Taecyeon chuckled. "Just get a different one. I'll show you how to do it."

"Pretty bad when the baby has to tell the daddy how things are done. Sorry." Jaewook set about doing as he'd been told.

"Don't worry about it. This is your first time--or I'm guessing it is."

"Of course it is." Jaewook slid a new diaper under Taecyeon. He watched intently, paying close attention to how the younger man adjusted the garment. "I've had boyfriends but they all thought I was crazy when I said I wanted to put a diaper on them."

"Did they break up with you because of it?"

"Some did, yeah."

"That's why you decided to pay someone for this?"

"I tried to find someone thru ads and dating sites, but...they were all...I don't know...too interested in hooking up and not in staying around. A friend recommended Dong Gun and So Young."

Taecyeon sat up and pulled his shirt back down. Jaewook ran his eyes up and down the handsome man before him. Could he get any sexier? Yes, if he took his shirt off.

"Are you hungry yet?" 

"Yeah." Taecyeon watched Jaewook pick up after the diaper change. 

"Let me wash my hands and I'll start supper." 

Jaewook came out of the bathroom a moment later, taking Taecyeon's hand in his and leading him to the kitchen. Jaewook pulled a chair out.

"Have a seat." 

Taecyeon sat and watched silently as Jaewook bustled around the kitchen. He decided he was bored and started playing with the things on the table. He took the lids off the salt and pepper shakers and poured some of the salt into the pepper. He put the lid back on and covered it with his palm as he shook it to mix the spices. He decided he needed to add more salt. He was doing this when Jaewook turned around and saw him.

"What are you doing!" 

Taecyeon froze and looked up at the man. 

"Baby, you can't mix the salt and pepper." Jaewook moved the shakers out of the man's reach. "If you're bored, go watch tv."

"But I want to stay with you, daddy." Taecyeon pouted.

Shit. This boy was too fucking adorable. Jaewook reminded himself that he needed to wait until Taecyeon wanted to have sex with him. 

"You can stay if you behave." Jaewook said before getting back to preparing the meal. 

Taecyeon watched for a little bit and then got bored again. He took a few paper napkins from the holder and started to fold them. It was difficult because they were so soft. He kept messing up. Soon he had a pile of crumpled napkins on the table and was working on more failed origami when Jaewook caught him.

"Taecyeon!"

The afore mentioned man looked innocently at his new daddy. Jaewook didn't know whether to laugh, get angry, or fuck the man right there on the kitchen floor. Again, he reminded himself that he had to wait until Taecyeon was comfortable enough with him to have sex. 

"You're being naughty again. Go sit in your high chair and I'll get you something to snack on." Jaewook told him.

Taecyeon was pretty pleased with himself as he climbed into the highchair and waited patiently while Jaewook pushed the tray into place. He almost groaned when it pushed against his crotch. He was so turned on. He had assumed Jaewook wanted sex with his companion, but the man had made no moves to do so. He spent the rest of the time before dinner plotting ideas to catch Jaewook's sexual attention. 

After the meal, Jaewook washed the dishes. Taecyeon asked to be let out of the chair, but Jaewook said he didn't want Taecyeon being naughty again. 

"Pleeassseeee, Daddy!" Taecyeon whined. 

Finally Jaewook turned on the younger male. He held a pacifier to the pouting lips. Taecyeon took it in, sucking on it absent mindedly. Jaewook cut a piece of tape off a roll and put it over Taecyeon's mouth. The baby's eyes widened. He hadn't seen that coming.

"That's what you get for whining." Jaewook put the tape away and went back to his dishes. "Now leave the tape on or I'll have to tie your hands. I'll be done with the dishes soon."

Taecyeon found that the tape turned him on even more. His cock was half erect by now as he rubbed against the high chair. Eventually, Jaewook turned the water off and heard the diaper crinkling repeatedly. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the man in the highchair humped his diaper. FUCK. Was he seeing that right? Or was it just his imagination? Fuck, his cock was quickly waking up. He decided the damn dishes could wait and walked to the high chair, removing the tray. Sure enough, he could see the bulge behind the plastic and padding.

"The kitchen is not the right place to masturbate." Jaewook told the silent male.

Taecyeon's eyes were pleading as he reached out and grabbed Jaewook's belt.

"No. no." Jaewook removed the hands and pulled the tape off the boy's mouth. "You have to ask permission." Was Taecyeon ready for sex with him? He was suddenly nervous.

"Daddy," Taecyeon said, slightly muffled by the pacifier. "I want to make you feel good."

Oh shit. Jaewook bit back a moan. He removed the pacifier and replaced it with his lips. Taecyeon slipped his arms around the thin man's neck and ran the tip of his tongue along those long desired lips. Jaewook opened his mouth and met Taecyeon's tongue with his own. Taecyeon ended the kiss and moved his hands down, undoing Jaewook's belt. Jaewook forgot about telling him he needed permission. He was frozen as he watched the man slide out of the chair. Taecyeon looked up at Jaewook as he undid the man's pants and freed his hard cock from the confines. 

"OH fuck..." Jaewook breathed.

"You know," Taecyeon wrapped his fingers around the base. "I spend a lot of time sucking on things...pacifiers...bottles..." He licked the length of the hard member in his grip before taking it into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Jaewook thru his head back, overwhelmed by this minx's words and actions. 

Taecyeon pumped the cock in his hand, his mouth following, sucking hard with his tongue snug against the swollen member. Jaewook was moaning incoherently, gripping the high chair for fear his knees were going to give out. 

Taecyeon let go of the cock and grabbed Jaewook's thighs with both hands, using the grip to pull and deep throat the man lost in ecstasy. 

"Yessss!" The older man cried out, one hand curling in Taecyeon's hair as he jerked his hips forward and came deep in his companion's mouth. "Fuck, YES! Take it all, baby!"

He did take it all, waiting for Jaewook to finish before pulling back.

"I did good, daddy?"

"Holy shit. You did awesome." Jaewook managed, trying to catch his breath and stay on his feet. 

"I want a reward, then." 

"What do you want?"

Taecyeon stood and placed Jaewook's palm over his padded bulge. "I want to cum too, daddy." He moved up and down, rubbing against his client's palm. 

Jaewook understood what the man was trying to do and started to move his palm against the bulge, causing Taecyeon to bite his lip and moan. As the diapered man bucked his hips into Jaewook, the older man put his other hand on the back of Taecyeon's head and forced a deep kiss on him. 

Taecyeon was gasping into the kiss, letting Jaewook aggressively explore his mouth as he humped the man's hand. Jaewook kissed his way to the moaning man's ear and said softly, "Come for daddy."

Taecyeon's eyes rolled back and he cried out as those words sent him over the edge, clinging to Jaewook's shirt with white knuckles. 

Jaewook watched him, in awe.

"You are so much better than I ever imagined." He breathed, planting kisses on the adorable man's face. He led his adorable man to the bedroom and pulled back the covers. He loved the sight and sounds of the perfect diapered ass getting into bed and snuggling under the covers. 

As they cuddled in the dark, Jaewook kissed the top of Taecyeon's head.

"I think we're going to get along wonderfully."


	21. Ren Makes A Choice

Taemin and Jaejoong were again watching Ren debate what to wear. He was fresh out of the shower, beads of water still on his smooth skin. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black and pink lacy panties with a little bow on the front. 

"Is it that you like to show off or that you're a nudist?" Jaejoong asked while he cuddled Taemin on the bottom bunk. 

"Neither." Ren replied distractedly. "What the fuck goes with a tiara?"

"Wedding dress!" Taemin giggled.

"Pasties and a thong." Jaejoong added. 

"You two are soooo helpful." Ren rolled his eyes and left the room, heading for the ever helpful girls. He wasn't sure why they enjoyed dressing him up, but they sure did.

"I love those!" Bora gushed, pointing at Ren's panties.

"I need something to go with this." Ren showed them the tiara Woo Sung had given him.

Dasom took the tiara and put it on herself. "It's pretty. Did your client give this to you?"

Ren nodded and opened the door to their closet.

"I think he's a keeper." Dasom told him as she reached into the closet and pulled out a denim skirt. "Here."

"With a tiara?" Ren was skeptical.

"Trust us." Bora handed him a pink t-shirt with sparkles on it.

***

Woo Sung was sitting on the couch when Ren entered the room. He got to his feet immediately and closed the distance, taking Ren's hand in his.

"You look great." Woo Sung flashed that smile of his at the younger man.

Ren shyly looked down. "Thanks."

Woo Sung led Ren to the couch, still holding his hand after they both sat. 

"I get very shy around you." The older man confessed.

"Likewise." Ren giggled, finding comfort in his admission.

"I thought about bringing you another gift, but I figured it might be nicer for you if we went shopping together. Would you feel comfortable going with me?"

"Of course. Sounds fun." Ren smiled at him.

***

 

Taemin rolled over after Ren left, looking into Jaejoong's beautiful eyes. The man with the beautiful eyes smiled softly before kissing the cute puppy. Taemin smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes and snuggling closer to the handsome man. Jaejoong moved his hands down to cup Taemin's perfect ass. This caused the younger man to moan into the kiss. Jaejoong took the chance to slip his tongue into his friend's mouth. He rolled onto his back, pulling Taemin on top of him, the two of them aggressively exploring each other's mouths.

Taemin rolled his hips, causing Jaejoong to growl and buck his hips up against the other man's quickly hardening penis. Soon the two lost themselves in lust, grinding against each other in desperate need of release. Taemin ended the kiss to bite Jaejoong's neck. 

"Fuck!" Jaejoong hissed at the sudden, sharp pain. It was just what he needed to go over the edge. He held Taemin in a crushing hold as his body jerked and he came, leaving a sticky mess in his boxers.

"You're so hot." Taemin whispered.

"As hot as you?" Jaejoong reached between them, into the other man's boxers, wrapping his fingers around the erection.

Taemin gasped and buried his face against Jaejoong's warm neck, whimpering as he was stroked.

"Ohh, Jae. mmmm." He whispered.

Jaejoong rubbed the pad of his thumb over the leaking head of Taemin's cock.

"Yessss." Taemin hissed a moment before he spilled his load all over the other man's hand. He kissed his partner's neck before nuzzling it with his nose.

"I'm gonna miss you." Jaejoong hugged Taemin and played with his hair.

***

Woo Sung was treating Ren like a princess befitting of the tiara the younger man was wearing. As they got to the car, he opened the door for the tiara wearing boy. 

"What would you like to look at first?" Woo Sung asked as he drove away from the house Ren had been living in.

"It doesn't matter." Ren was still feeling shy. "I feel a little guilty about you spending money on me."

"That's just silly." Woo Sung chuckled, glancing at the passenger of his vehicle. "I'm going to be spending a lot of money just for the privilege of having you come home with me--if you decide you want to."

"I can't imagine why." Ren said in a small voice, feeling overwhelmed.

Woo Sung reached over and patted Ren's hand. "You want a manicure?"

Ren's nails were painted light pink. He looked at them for a moment before answering.

"I think I'd like to try." 

***

"You need a shower." Taemin giggled.

"Thanks to you." Jaejoong tickled the other man's ribs.

Taemin broke away and dropped his boxers on his way to the bathroom. Jaejoong followed suit and pulled the naked Taemin into the shower with him. They kissed as the hot water cascaded over them, tongues mingling amid groping of wet flesh.

Jaejoong picked up the bar of soap and started washing Taemin's chest, quickly making his way down. The soapy man bit his lip as his genitals were soaped up and extensively fondled.

"Mmmm. That feels good." Taemin purred.

"You feel pretty good to me, too." Jaejoong slipped a soapy finger between Taemin's buttocks.

"You wanna fuck?" Taemin wiggled his ass and palmed his partner's still soft cock.

"I need to get hard first, cutie."

Taemin slid to his knees and immediately took the cock into his mouth. Jaejoong moaned and grabbed a handful of the other boy's hair. Taemin massaged his lover's balls as he sucked on his quickly hardening cock. Jaejoong pulled on the hair in his hand, pushing his hips forward.

Taemin moaned around the member invading his mouth, dragging his nails down the owner's legs. Jaejoong pulled Taemin to his feet and bent him over. Taemin shook his ass again, that perfect ass. Jaejoong soaped his cock up and Taemin's ass, slipping a finger in. He was rewarded with a moan.

"You're so fucking cute." Jaejoong slapped the boy's ass.

"Please, Jae." Taemin wiggled his ass one more time.

Jaejoong pulled his finger out and positioned himself against Taemin's tight asshole. He pushed in slowly, listening to Taemin gasp and let out a groan.

"More, baby. More."

"I'll give you more." Jaejoong grabbed the boy's hips and slammed in the rest of the way.

"Fuuuuck." Taemin moaned out, leaning against the shower wall for support.

Jaejoong pulled back and rammed back in again, causing both of them to cry out. Taemin reached down and started pulling on his cock as he was fucked. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and men gasping and groaning filled the shower along with the sound of water streaming.

"Oh fuck yes!" Jaejoong cried out one last time, burying himself deep as orgasm took over. Taemin soon followed, shooting onto the shower wall.

***

Ren was admiring his nails in the car. The sight made Woo Sung smile.

"How about we look at clothes next?" 

"Sounds fun." Ren smiled at the older man that he was beginning to like more and more--and not just because the man was spending money on him.

They ended up standing in the women's department at a pricey store looking at stockings. Ren blushed every time someone walked by, wondering if any of them noticed he wasn't a girl. 

"It doesn't matter." Woo Sung whispered to him, noticing the younger man's worry. "You're beautiful."

They chose several items of clothing for Ren before getting back to the car. Woo Sung opened the door for Ren, as usual. Ren was liking this treatment more and more. 

"Are you hungry?" The older man asked. "How about lunch?"

"I'm hungry. Where do you like to eat?" Ren asked, feeling a little less shy around this wonderful man.

As they were eating, Ren finally made up his mind. He looked across the table at this handsome, generous, kind man. Woo Sung sensed him looking.

"What is it?" He asked, thinking he had food on his face.

"I want to go home with you. For good." Ren said softly.

The smile that lit up Woo Sung's face was genuine and it made Ren smile, too.


	22. Princess Comes Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Ren

Ren told the others that he would be leaving the following day. The girls hugged him, excited and happy. They both kissed his cheek and told him they'd miss him and dressing him up. Taemin and Jaejoong waited until they were all in their room that night to respond to his news.

Taemin hugged Ren and gave his lips a peck. Ren was a little surprised by the affection.

"I'll miss you, Ren." Taemin told him. "But I'm really happy for you. I hope that handsome man is going to take good care of you."

"I think he will. If I didn't believe that, I wouldn't go."

Taemin moved toward the bed with Ren still in his arms. Ren tried to break away but Jaejoong was there, pulling him down. 

"What are you two--"

"It's our going away gift." Taemin whispered as he relinquished the pretty boy to Jaejoong.

"Guys! No." Ren wrenched out of the slim man's grip. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry." Jaejoong said, putting space between the two of them. "That wasn't our intention at all."

"I'm not comfortable with..." Ren gestured at the bed.

"Okay. Okay." Taemin sat next to the frightened boy and took his dainty hand between his own. "We won't do anything you don't want."

"Are you two...are you...dating?" Ren looked from one friend to the other.

"We're going to be split up soon, Ren." Jaejoong leaned into Taemin and nuzzled his cheek. "We're just being friendly."

"Uh. That's a little friendlier than I'd like."

"All right." Taemin patted the bed. "Then just sleep with us tonight. It's going to be our last night together."

"If it's just sleeping." Ren warned them both.

The three young men were a tangle of arms and legs all night as they found comfort in the warmth of each other's bodies before starting their individual journeys the next day.

***

Woo Sung was there early in the morning, as Jaewook had been. Ren had a bag packed of the things the older man had purchased for him on their recent shopping trip. He was wearing the tiara, a purple t-shirt with a cute cartoonish penguin on the front, and a black knee length skirt that would flare out if he twirled in it. He had tested that out in the dressing room. 

The blonde said goodbye to the entrepreneur couple and followed his client to the car. He hated to admit it, but he would miss Taemin and Jaejoong a little bit. He already missed Taecyeon and Joon and wondered how they were doing. Were they happy? Were they being treated well?

Ren fell asleep on the way to his new home. When he awoke, Woo Sung was carrying him into the house. 

"I see you're awake now, princess." The home owner smiled and set the boy on his feet. 

The house had a vaulted ceiling in the great room. It was mostly full of muted beige with light brown accents. This seemed to fit what he knew of Woo Sung thus far. It didn't, however, fit with a man who was attracted to a cross-dresser. Ren was shown the hall leading to the bathroom and bedrooms. 

The master bedroom was decorated as the rest of the house had been--very low key. The bathroom off the master bedroom was done in a light blue. It had a large round Jacuzzi tub in addition to a shower. Ren looked forward to taking a nice long soak. The second bedroom had two pink walls and two purple walls. The bed had a canopy fit for a princess. There was a matching vanity complete with padded bench seat. 

"This is your room." Woo Sung smiled at his companion. "I thought you might want some space of your own. You're always welcome in my bed, though."

Ren spent some time looking around the room, in the closet, and out the window. Woo Sung had either purchased a house that had a room set up for a girl already, or he had gone thru all this trouble for his companion. Ren felt even more spoiled than he had after their recent shopping trip. 

The other bedroom was a spare. Ren was surprised to find it was painted dark blue. 

"I'll go get your bag." Woo Sung told him once they were back in the great room. "If you're thirsty, there are drinks in the fridge."

Ren was sipping juice from a glass when Woo Sung returned. The man's face lit up when ever he caught a glimpse of the feminine boy. He lightly touched his companion's cheek with his finger tips and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so happy you're here. If there's anything you need--anything you want, tell me. I want to make you happy."

The doorbell chimed just before the front door opened. A young man stepped in and stopped abruptly when he spied Ren and Woo Sung in the kitchen. The intruder was handsome with his short, dark hair and full lips. 

 

The first words out of his mouth, however, were not pretty at all.

"Who the hell is that?"

Ren saw Woo Sung frown for the first time.

"Be nice. She's living here and she's important to me. This is Ren. Ren, this is Ah In. My son."

Ren spit out his mouthful of juice and succumbed to a coughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just look at Yoo Ah In! Those lips! 
> 
> [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/yooahin_zpseba36d34.jpg.html)


	23. A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of companions in their new homes and a bit of a surprise at the end of the chapter.

Ren's sputtered cough had sprayed juice all over the counter top. He stood there, staring at the handsome young man approaching, juice dripping from his chin. Woo Sung grabbed a nearby kitchen towel and wiped Ren's mouth and chin before cleaning off the wet counter. Ah In stopped at the fridge and opened the can of soda he found in it. 

"How old are you, Ren?" Ah In asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nineteen." The blonde answered automatically, too nervous and off kilter to think about not answering the stranger's question.

"Dad, she's younger than me!" The dark haired boy scolded his father. 

"I uhm I'll go change my clothes." Ren picked at the shirt now stained with juice, before he took off down the hallway for the girly bedroom.

Father and son stood in silence for a moment.

"She's shy. Don't be so aggressive." Woo Sung urged his son. "Now she's feeling uncomfortable."

"Obviously you didn't tell her about me! That's why she's uncomfortable--not because I asked how old she is! Really, Dad. Did you even think this thru? How long have even known her? I know you're lonely. But...this?" Ah In gestured towards the hallway Ren had rushed down. "This is too much, Dad."

***

Jaejoong took a taxi to Kim Jong Kook's place. It was a large apartment down town. It was a tall, brick building with floor to ceiling windows and hard wood floors. Jaejoong nervously stepped into the Jong Kook's unit when the muscled man opened the door to him. 

"Take your clothes off." The older man's voice was calm and quiet. 

Jaejoong pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, then his jeans, and after a deep breath, his briefs. 

"Your socks." Jong Kook reminded him.

Jaejoong toed his socks off, chewing on his lip before looking at the other man.

"Hands behind your head."

Jaejoong did as he was told. Jong Kook stepped behind the slim man, running his hands over his chest and down to his cock, roughly grabbing it. Jaejoong gasped at the action, fighting the instinct to bring his hands down to protect his genitals.

"Good boy. Keep your hands up there." Jong Kook slapped his pet's ass. The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh rang out thru the room, followed by the pet's cry of pain and surprise. When Jong Kook felt the cock start to stiffen against his hand. This made him grin. Dong Gun was right. This pet liked the pain and control.

***

Taemin waited impatiently for his client in the yard. When Seunghyun's car pulled into the driveway, Taemin ran over to it. Seunghyun pulled the cute boy into a hug and ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"You looked just like a puppy coming to greet me after a hard day at work. I hope you continue to be like that."

"I do, too." Taemin nuzzled his client's shoulder. "Will you take me home now?"

"Absolutely, cutie."

***

Taecyeon followed Jaewook down the sidewalk. Jaewook had to keep stopping and telling the younger man to catch up. 

"Why do you keep slowing down?" Jaewook asked, keeping a hold on the boy's hand this time. 

"I used to live here." Taecyeon said quietly.

Jaewook looked around. "Which building?"

"No." Taecyeon said even quieter.

Jaewook stopped and looked at the boy, confused. "You mean...you were homeless?"

Taecyeon nodded, looking away, embarrassed. Jaewook put a finger under the sad man's chin, lifting it.

"Don't be ashamed, baby." Jaewook brushed a tear away from the young man's face with the pad of his thumb. "You're so young. How did you end up that way?"

"I..." Taecyeon took a deep breath and looked away, pulling out of his client's reach. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. You don't have to." Jaewook assured him. "I'm sorry I asked something so personal."

"It's okay." Taecyeon said, still not looking at him. "I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"Taecyeon--" Jaewook reached out with one hand but never got a chance to touch the object of his affection, because the boy took off in a dead run down the street. Jaewook's first thought was that he had pushed Taecyeon too much and now the boy was leaving him. He wasn't sure if he felt better or worse when he realized Taecyeon was running right into a crowd of males beating up on a prone figure. 

"Get the fuck away from him!" Taecyeon screamed as he reached the group. He started swinging at them, rage and fear clouding his vision and making his blood race.

When Jaewook caught up, he yelled into his phone. "Yes, they are beating on someone! I think he's dead!"

The group somehow heard Jaewook and scattered like roaches exposed to light. Jaewook hadn't actually called the police. His ruse had worked in stopping the assault.

Taecyeon was sobbing as he cradled the victim's head in his arms, hot tears dropping onto the battered and bloody face.

"Taecyeon!" Jaewook dropped down and grabbed the boy's shoulders. "You could have gotten hurt! Are you hurt?"

"Joon!" Taecyeon repeated frantically. "Joon! Wake up!"


	24. New Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into how things are going for the companions and their clients.

Jaewook was watching Taecyeon worry about Joon. His companion was wringing his hands while his legs jumped repeatedly. Dried tears streaked his face along with a little dried blood that had transferred from Joon. He was worried that Taecyeon's own blood would be added in, with the way the younger man was chewing on his lower lip. Finally, he could stand it no longer and reached over, laying his hand over both of Taecyeon's. The action caused the worried boy to cease movement in his legs and hands, instead turning to look at his client with swollen, red eyes.

"I'm sure he's fine, baby." Jaewook assured him. "He was awake when the ambulance came."

"But he wasn't talking!" Taecyeon started crying again. "What was he doing there?"

Jaewook sighed. He knew it was no use blaming the younger man for this situation. He was the one who took in the boy knowing nothing about his past. Of course he knew it was a risky thing to do, but thus far this boy was well worth it. They'd get thru this and get back where they left off.

"Taecyeon, who is he?"

"He's my friend. He was in training with me--part of the time. I don't understand how he ended up--"

"Just a friend, Taecyeon?"

"Of course." The younger looked surprised at Jaewook's suggestion.

"Guardian of Lee Joon?" A nurse called across the waiting room.

Jaewook prevented Taecyeon from running over the others in the room, with a firm grip on his hand. They walked, much too slowly for Taecyeon's liking, to the nurse. He led them thru the emergency room, pulling one curtain among many open.

Joon was sitting up on the bed, eyes closed, back propped up against the folded bed and pillow. His hair was a mess. His face showed signs of his recent beating.

"He has a concussion, so he'll need to rest and avoid strenuous activities for the next few days. Sign here and you can take him home." 

Jaewook signed while Taecyeon approached the bed, lightly touching the battered man's hand. Jaewook put his portion of the release papers in his back pocket after the nurse left. 

"Joon?" Taecyeon was still worried, despite the nurse's words. 

"Can't you turn the lights off?" Joon's voice was hoarse. "I told you it hurts."

"Let's get him home first, then you can talk." Jaewook laid a hand on Taecyeon's shoulder. 

***

Ren was hiding in his bedroom, unsure of what to do. Ah In didn't seem to know he was a boy. Would he be mad when he found out? Of course he would--look how mad he was when he found out Ren's age! Why hadn't Woo Sung said he had a son?! What else hadn't he told Ren? He felt betrayed and a little scared.

A knock on the door made him jump.

"Ren?" It was Woo Sung.

When the older man entered the room, he found the blonde sitting on the fancy, expensive canopy bed, tears in his beautiful eyes.

"Oh, Ren, honey. I'm so sorry." Woo Sung knelt before his companion. He took one of the delicate hands in his, but the boy pulled it away.

"What else didn't you tell me?" Ren was surprised to hear himself raise his voice at the gentle man kneeling before him.

"I'm so sorry." Woo Sung hung his head. "My son doesn't talk to me very often. I'm very surprised he showed up, today. I never speak to his mother. I'm sorry you got surprised like that and I'll answer any questions you have for me. I swear, Ren."

"I can't be expected to know what to ask! Do I have to ask if you've ever killed anyone? Are there bodies in the back yard? Do you deal drugs out of the basement? I shouldn't have to ask!"

"You're right. You're right." Woo Sung sat on the bed, rubbing his companion's back. "I'm begging you, babe. Give me another chance?"

"I don't know." Ren took a deep breath. "I want to. You've been so sweet and made me feel so good...but I'm a bit scared."

"I am, too." The older man admitted quietly. "But I want this to work. I want you to stay."

"I will." Ren finally looked at the man next to him. "Because I want this to work, too."

Woo Sung wanted so much to kiss this pretty boy, but he knew this wasn't the right time. He needed to earn back the trust he'd lost. 

***

Jaejoong shivered as Jong Kook fastened a leather collar around his neck and finished by clipping a leash to it. This was how the younger man got a tour of the apartment. He got nervous when he caught a glimpse of the various BDSM toys in the room dedicated to it. 

There was only one bedroom and one bed. Jaejoong wondered if he'd be allowed to sleep on it, or if he'd be stuck in the cage he'd seen in the play room. 

"On your knees, slave." 

Jaejoong found himself getting excited and looking forward to what the muscular man might have in store for him. At the same time, he was scared, too. The two conflicting emotions mixed together, making his stomach tingle.


	25. New Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong spends some quality time with his client. Jaewook and Taecyeon wait for Joon.

Jong Kook tied a blindfold over Jaejoong's eyes, plunging the man into total darkness. 

"Everything I let you do," Jong Kook pushed the blindfolded man forward, making him fall, catching himself with his palms flat on the floor. "Everything I tell you to do, is a privilege that you should thank me for." 

Jaejoong couldn't stop shivering. Tension was shooting thru his body like electricity sparking between exposed live wires. He could hear his client's soft footfalls on the hard floor and the clinking of something metal. The metal was fastened around his wrists before his head was suddenly forced back with a sharp tug of his hair. 

"Also, you may only address me as master or sir." Jong Kook's breath hit the bound man's face. 

"Yes, sir." Jaejoong managed to gasp out, quivering with want. His dick was already coming to life.

"Disobedience will result in punishment. Punishment is also a privilege that you will thank me for. Let's practice now." 

Jaejoong heard the words but still wasn't expecting the sharp sting of pain across the back of his thighs. It felt like the riding crop Dong Gun had used on him during training.

"You haven't thanked me, yet." 

The pain came again, this time across his back. He couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips before uttering what his master wanted.

"Thank you, sir."

"Good boy. Now you get a reward." Jong Kook pulled on the leash, forcing Jaejoong up on his knees. The younger man couldn't see his master unzip his pants, but he heard it. 

"I've never...I've never done this before." Jaejoong's voice was soft with anxiety. He had fucked Taemin, but other than mutual hand jobs and making out with the cute puppy, he didn't have experience with men.

Jong Kook roughly grabbed Jaejoong's jaw, forcing it open. "Taste it." He commanded.

Jaejoong timidly flicked his tongue out, finding the head of Jong Kook's cock. Again, he was caught off guard by the pain inflicted across his shoulders. 

"You should thank me when I allow you to taste me." The older man scolded.

"Th-thank you, master." Jaejoong managed before closing his lips around the head of the cock before him. 

"That's good." Jong Kook let the younger man's jaw go and put a hand in his hair, instead, coaxing him forward.

Jaejoong took more of his master into his mouth, unsure how he felt about this. He thought maybe he liked it as he felt the cock start to stiffen under the attention from his tongue. He heard the change in Jong Kook's breathing and figured he must be doing something right. 

Jong Kook grabbed Jaejoong's head, moving it at will so that he was fucking the younger man's mouth. Jaejoong gagged as the muscular man rammed his hard dick in, but it didn't matter. Jong Kook didn't slow down his assault. 

"Fuck!" He growled, his fingers curling in Jaejoong's hair. "Swallow it!"

Jaejoong gagged again, this time at the bitter taste of semen that flooded his mouth. He forced it down his throat, grateful when the now limp penis slipped out of his mouth.

"Not bad for your first time." Jong Kook told him, patting his head.

"Thank you, sir." Jaejoong was glad he remembered this time.

***

"Baby," Jaewook spoke softly, his hand on Taecyeon's shoulder. "you need to come eat."

Taecyeon looked up from his place on the bed next to Joon. He reluctantly accepted the hand Jaewook offered and followed him to the kitchen. 

"I know you're worried about him, but he'll be okay." Jaewook let Taecyeon sit at the table, placing a plate of food in front of him. He watched the younger man eat for a bit before he spoke again. "You said he was in training with you."

Taecyeon nodded as he shoved more food into his mouth. He wanted to be there when Joon woke up.

"Did you have sex with him?"

Taecyeon coughed, choking on his food. Jaewook pushed the glass of water closer to the boy. Taecyeon took a gulp and looked at his client.

"No, I didn't have sex with him--or anyone else there!"

"You seem to care about him more than you'd care about a friend. Did you meet his client?"

"No." Taecyeon returned to his food. "He didn't have one yet when I left."

"What was he being trained for?"

"Same as me." Taecyeon took another gulp of water. "May I go back to bed now?"

"Daddy's going to get jealous."

"What? Why?" Taecyeon was surprised. He got up from the table and sat on Jaewook's lap. 

Jaewook slipped his arms around Taecyeon's waist. "You like him more than you like me."

"No!" Taecyeon pouted. "That's not true, daddy."

"Oh don't try that cute act on me." Jaewook laughed. "Let's go wait for your friend to wake up, together."


	26. Puppy

Joon woke up from his bad dream gradually. It took a few moments for him to realize he was in a bed. A number of scenarios ran thru his mind. Had leaving training been a dream? Was he really awake even now? Had he gone home with a client but just couldn't remember? 

Lee Joon now felt the warmth of a body next to his own. It was almost too dark to see in the room, but he could see it was Taecyeon. Taecyeon? How? Perhaps he was still in training and everything else had been part of his bad dream. 

"Taecyeon." His throat was dry.

The man next to Joon nuzzled his cheek without waking. Joon shook his shoulder gently.

"Taecyeon."

This time, he woke up.

"Joon?" He sat up, staring down at his friend. "You're awake?"

Joon nodded, smiling at Taecyeon's obvious delight.

"The poor boy needs a drink." It was a voice Joon didn't know. It didn't sound like any of the guys in training with them.

Joon found himself gently brought into a sitting position, a glass of cool water to his parched lips. He drank greedily, some of the liquid dribbling down the sides of his mouth. 

"So cute." The voice chuckled. 

The water was wiped away and Joon laid back down against the warm, soft pillows. 

"I was so worried about you." Taecyeon hugged his friend tightly.

"Ouch." Joon grumbled. "That hurts."

"Oh. Sorry." Taecyeon loosened his hold.

"Why were you worried?" 

"What happened to you, Joon?" Taecyeon fought back tears. "Why were those guys beating you up? Did your client mistreat you?"

Joon stared at his friend, totally out of place for a moment. Then, the memories came back in a rush. 

"I left after you did. Why didn't you say goodbye? " The pain was evident in his voice. "I woke up that morning and you were gone." Joon sat up, breaking the hug.

Taecyeon sat up, a lone tear escaping to run down his face and drip off his chin. "I couldn't do it. I'm sorry. I just couldn't...say goodbye..."

"It sucked." Joon was fighting his own tears now.

"I'm sorry." Taecyeon wrapped his arms around his friend. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm not hurt. I'm mad. You're a lousy friend." Joon held onto Taecyeon and let it all out: The shock of waking up to find his friend had left; Sleeping in the cold alley again; Getting beat up and robbed of the money and food he'd left with. He cried out all the unfairness in his young life there on his friend's shoulder.

"You two are adorable." Jaewook rubbed Taecyeon's back. "I'm glad we found you, but wish we'd done so sooner."

Joon pulled back from the hug to look at this man who had helped rescue him. He kept hold of Taecyeon's hand which the latter man squeezed.

"Thank you." Joon told Jaewook genuinely.

"Taecyeon here deserves most of the thanks." He ruffled his companion's hair. "He spotted you getting beat up. You should have seen my baby! He was impressive the way he threw them all off you!"

Joon had a hard time imagining Taecyeon doing that. Yes, he was strong, but so gentle.

"You're his client." Joon finally understood.

"I prefer daddy." He slipped an arm around Taecyeon's waist. "Your daddy or mommy wasn't so kind?"

"I never got a client. I left training after Taecyeon left."

"Joon!" Taecyeon scolded. "Why would you go back to the streets? You had a chance at a better life!"

"Don't you get it, sweetheart?" Jaewook kissed his companion's cheek. "He couldn't stand to be without you. I can hardly blame him. I wouldn't want to be without you, either."

"I wasn't going to wear a fucking diaper any more."

"It's a small price to pay for being with the one you love." Jaewook told him.

"We're friends!" Joon blurted, face red. "Or we were until you abandoned me."

"Joon!" Taecyeon whined. "I was going to ask my client to take you in, also. You didn't give me a chance."

"Oh you were?" Jaewook raised an eyebrow. "And you think I'd just say yes? You have no idea how expensive you were."

"Of course you'd say yes. I'm adorable."

***

Seunghyun put a pink collar around Taemin's neck. It was studded with rhinestones and had a little silver bell, which Taemin made ring as he wiggled. Seunghyun chuckled and petted the puppy's mop.

"You're so damned cute."

Taemin nuzzled his client's palm. He missed Jaejoong a bit, but he really liked Seunghyun. The man's deep voice was so sexy, as were his eyes and that little smirk he had. He was gentle and kind--other than treating a human being like a dog. Taemin wasn't allowed to speak unless Seunghyun said he could. He had to roam around their home on all fours unless Seunghyun said he could have a break from being a puppy. He hoped he wouldn't have to sleep in the metal cage that he was told would be used if he was naughty.

"Let's get your tail and then you can have lunch."

The tail was not something Taemin was looking forward to. It had been horribly awkward when Dong Gun fingered him and inserted the extension into him. That didn't explain why it turned him on. Maybe it was because Jaejoong had been tied up and watching, with a hard on of his own.

Seunghyun pulled Taemin's pants and briefs down and off. He folded them and set them on the couch. 

"Sit up, puppy. I'm going to take your shirt off."

He did as he was told, now naked in front of this handsome man. Seunghyun gazed at him for a moment, flashing a smile before planting a quick peck on Taemin's lips. 

"Okay, turn around and spread your legs." Seunghyun gently nudged his puppy's legs further apart as the boy rested his upper body on the couch, his ass up and exposed. "Good boy. Why are you so tense? It's okay. Just relax."

Seunghyun ran a warm hand up and down Taemin's back, soothing him. He knelt over the prone man, kissing his shoulders before leaving a trail of kisses down his back. Taemin was relaxed until he heard the sound of latex gloves. 

"Shhh." Seunghyun cooed at him, his non gloved hand on Taemin's back. "I'll be careful with you."

True to his word, Seunghyun rubbed Taemin's tight asshole with the pad of one finger, massaging it until the younger man started to enjoy it. 

"You like having your ass played with, don't you, puppy?" Seunghyun observed as his naked hand brushed against Taemin's awakening cock. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you cum."

Taemin whimpered, wiggling his ass, eager for an orgasm. Seunghyun ever so slowly entered with his finger, giving the puppy plenty of time to adjust and maybe teasing him a little with the slow pace. 

"It wouldn't be fair if you got to cum and I didn't." Seunghyun's voice was deep and calm as he pushed a second finger in. Taemin gasped at the invasion. "So I think you should make me cum first."

Taemin was trying to listen, but he was very distracted by the fingers in his ass. By the time Seunghyun slipped the third finger in, the puppy's cock was leaking.

"I can't wait to fuck you." Seunghyun purred, pulling the trio of digits part way out before pushing them back in. Taemin moaned, pushing back to make sure the fingers were buried in him. "In fact, I think I might try it out right now."

Taemin bit his tongue to keep from calling out an enthusiastic "yes!" at the suggestion. Thankfully, Seunghyun put something in his mouth for him to bite. He took full advantage of it as the older man pushed his well lubed cock past Taemin's tight ring.

"That's right, puppy." Seunghyun held onto one of the younger man's shoulders as he pushed the rest of the way in. "Make all the noise you want, but keep that bone in your mouth. If you drop it, I'll have to punish you."

Taemin groaned, eyes rolling back. He was naked in a stranger's apartment, wearing a dog collar, biting down on a hard, plastic or rubber bone, as he was taken from behind. It was so over the top, unimaginable behavior for the timid boy and so fucking kinky.

Seunghyun moved his hips back and forth, causing more noises to fall from Taemin's mouth. He pulled back and rammed back in with a grunt, loving how tight this boy was and how good his ass looked. 

Taemin's cock was leaving a puddle of precum on the floor, next to the droplets of saliva from his mouth as he drooled around the bone. His cock jumped with every thrust from Seunghyun and he clawed the couch, loving the way this man fucked him.

"Fuck." Seunghyun's deep growl was sexy. He pulled out and pumped his cock twice before shooting onto Taemin's back.

Taemin was panting and trembling, in dire need of an orgasm of his own. Suddenly, something hard was pushing into his well stretched ass. It was the anal plug with the tail. He moaned as it filled him.

"Wag your tail." Seungyung commanded. Taemin happily wiggled his ass for the sexy man. "Very nice. Now I supposed you want to cum, right?"

Taemin trembled and moaned loudly. It was more than a want. It was a need. He nearly jumped when Seunghyun's hand wrapped around his throbbing erection, pulling on it. Seunghyun's other hand grabbed Taemin's hair and forced him to look at his client. Taemin stared thru barely open eyes. 

An anal plug...naked in a stranger's home...fucked by a man who paid money to own him...biting down on a bone that he was drooling around like a sex crazed fiend...so fucking kinky. 

Taemin threw his head back with a scream as he came hard, his cum landing on the lower part of the couch. He thrashed his head back and forth as his orgasm continued. Finally, he was panting for air and slumped against the furniture. Seunghyun kissed his temple.

"That was amazing."

Even if Taemin was allowed to speak, he wasn't to argue with that.


	27. So Many Tears

Ren was watching TV while he ironed some clothes. Woo Sung, of course, said he didn't have to do any work, but Ren was bored. Woo Sung was in his office working on something that required Ren to give him space, so here he was watching TV and ironing. 

The doorbell rang and hadn't finished before the door was opened and Ah In walked in. Ren, not knowing how the young man was going to treat him, put his attention back on the ironing. A moment later, Ah In blocked his view of the TV. Ren still couldn't look at him. He didn't want to be the cause of trouble between father and son.

"I forgot your name." Ah In said. That's all he said. When it was clear the other man wasn't going to move until Ren responded, he spoke.

"I'm Ren."

"Ren. Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Dad says I was too pushy." Ah In placed a small bag on the ironing board. "My girlfriend helped me pick it out. I hope it's okay."

Ren was confused now. Was Ah In trying to be nice? Why? Was he being sincere or making fun? Ren decided to risk looking at Ah In. Maybe he could see if the other man was being sincere or not. Ren decided he looked sincere, but still wasn't one hundred percent certain. 

Inside the small bag was a bottle of purple nail polish and a small manicure kit. Ren looked at Ah In again. He looked hopeful.

"Thank you." Ren told him.

"The color's okay?"

Ren nodded and turned the iron off before putting the clothes away. Ah In folded up the ironing board and followed the pretty boy.

"Where does this go?"

Ren turned around and realized Ah In was helping him. This was very weird. Ren pointed at the laundry room before going into Woo Sung's bedroom to hang his clothes in the closet. When Ren walked into his own bedroom, Ah In followed. As he looked around, Ren put away his clothes and set the nail polish and manicure set on the vanity.

"This is really nice." Ah In retreated to the door way. "I thought you and my father were...sharing a room."

Ren looked at the man, surprised.

"I mean..." Ah In nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Are you two dating?"

Ren didn't even know how to answer that. Ren knew Woo Sung had paid a lot of money for him to be here. Surely sex was a given at some point.

"Uh..yes." Ren blushed and opened the bottle of nail polish. He pretended Ah In wasn't there, really hoping he'd leave, and painted his nails. When it came time to do the other hand, he had trouble. He hadn't painted his own nails before.

"I can help. If you want." Ah In offered. "I help my girlfriend paint her nails. She's right handed so it's tough for her to paint the nails on her right hand."

Ren shrugged. It couldn't hurt. Right? Ah In knelt beside Ren and carefully applied the nail polish with complete concentration.

"Does it look okay?"

Ren was surprised. It looked perfect.

"You must have a lot of practice." Ren smiled at him. "Looks great."

"Ren." Woo Sung stuck his head inside the open door, staring at his son. "Ah In, when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. I was trying to be nice to your...girlfriend?"

"I don't think you should be in her room."

Ren blushed. He was a guy. He forgot he was dressed as a girl. Girls shouldn't have other guys in their bedrooms.

"He was helping me with my nails. Do you like them?" Ren held up his hands.

Woo Sung couldn't help but smile at his beautiful companion. Ren returned the expression. Ah In stepped past his father, into the hallway.

"Uhm...Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Uh...I was wondering if I could stay here tonight."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not really. My girlfriend is having a girly party tonight. I didn't want to be in the apartment with all the women talking about makeup and what not."

Ren snickered. Woo Sung looked to Ren.

"I don't know how Ren would feel--"

"Of course he can!" Ren blurted, afraid to come between father and son. "He's your son. It's your house."

"Thanks, Ren." Ah In left for the kitchen. 

Woo Sung closed the door and knelt before Ren, gazing at the blonde. 

"Ren, I want you to feel comfortable here. Ah In doesn't have to stay here. He's grown up. He has a job, a girlfriend, and apartment. He could even stay at his mother's house."

"It's okay. Really." Ren assured him. 

"You're very generous."

Ren touched Woo Sung's face with his fingertips, gazing into the handsome man's eyes as he leaned closer. Ren closed his eyes just before his lips met the older man's. They kissed once. Twice. Ren opened his eyes and pulled back slightly. Woo Sung was staring at him. 

"I think I like you." Ren whispered.

***

Jaejoong was on his hands and knees eating out of a dish on the floor. Jong Kook was sitting at the kitchen table, eating while he watched the sexy, thin, naked man. He broke a piece of bread off his sandwich and tossed it, hitting Jaejoong. The thin man stopped eating and looked at Jong Kook.

"Eat it."

Jaejoong stared at the man for a moment. He's expected to eat crumbs of food off the floor that his client throws to him? Was there no limit to the humiliation? 

"If you misbehave, I'll put you in the cage, Jaejoong."

The thin man located the piece of bread and dipped his head to capture it with his tongue, lifting his head to let Jong Kook watch him swallow it. The man in the chair smiled. It made Jaejoong shiver.

"Thank you, sir." Jaejoong said obediently. 

***

"What are you going to do? The doctor said you have a concussion but you'll be fine after a few days of rest." Jaewook set a plate of food on the table in front of Joon.

Taecyeon couldn't decide who to sit next to, so he stood awkwardly at the end of the table.

"I don't know." Joon answered honestly. 

"Baby."

Taecyeon took his gaze off Joon. "Yes, Daddy?"

Jaewook pulled the man onto his lap and gave his lips a peck. "Would you like it if Joon lived with us?"

Taecyeon bounced and let out a squeal. "Yes!" He turned excitedly to his friend. "Joon? Will you please, please stay with me?"

"Us." Jaewook corrected, turning Taecyeon's head back towards himself. 

"I don't think I can do that." Joon told them. "I'm not gay and I don't enjoy diapers."

"But you love my baby." Jaewook said, hugging the man on his lap. "You two aren't going to be happy unless you're together. I'm giving you a chance to make that happen."

Joon pushed the plate away and stood. "I'm not in love with him!" He snapped angrily.

"Joon..." Taecyeon tried to get off his client's lap but was held firm as Joon turned and walked away. He was putting on his shoes when Taecyeon started crying. "Joon! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Taecyeon." Joon said, keeping emotion out of his voice, unable to look at his broken hearted friend. "I can't do it."

Taecyeon felt sick as Joon opened the door and stepped outside. Jaewook stood and dragged his crying baby to the bedroom. He managed to get the boy into bed, holding him down as he tried to get his attention.

"Taecyeon!" Jaewook snapped. When the baby's eyes were on his, wide with fear, the older man offered a pacifier. Taecyeon sucked on it for comfort as Jaewook spoke more gently to him. "You need to stay right now. Daddy is going to go talk to Joon. Trust me, okay?"

Taecyeon nodded. He was terrified of losing Joon for good. 

***

The three of them were watching TV. Dinner had gone well enough, with light conversation about work and sports. Ren had nothing to contribute on either topic. 

"So, where did you two meet?" Ah In asked during a commercial.

Ren looked down. He wasn't going to answer that he'd been purchased like a whore. Woo Sung slipped his fingers between Ren's.

"Thru some friends." The older man answered.

"Ah."

Ren was grateful that Woo Sung had answered his son's question. He had no idea what he'd say. He was thinking about this as he leaned against his client. Woo Sung let go of Ren's hand and put a warm arm around him, allowing Ren to snuggle closer. 

Ren didn't realize he'd fallen asleep watching TV until he found himself in bed, not knowing what had awakened him. He lay there for a moment before he realized he was not alone in bed. 

"Woo Sung?"

"Yes, princess?" He pulled Ren closer, kissing the back of his neck. "You fell asleep. You must have been exhausted because I couldn't wake you up. I admit it. I selfishly carried you to my bed."

Ren rolled over to face his...his what? Boyfriend? Benefactor? "I'm scared."

Woo Sung pushed the hair from Ren's face. "Of what, sweetie?"

"Lots of things." Ren planted a chaste kiss on the older man's lips. "I'm afraid of people's reactions to me...looking like a girl. I'm nervous about having sex with you--I don't know what to do. I'm afraid you'll get bored of me and I'll be back on the street. I'm scared that your son will hate me...or does hate me."

"Did he do anything to you--"

"He was very nice today."

Woo Sung pressed his lips to Ren's, kissing him gently. Ren opened his mouth to the older man, giving in to the tender, deep kiss. It felt different than the ones he'd shared with Taecyeon. 

"You don't have to worry about any of those things, babe." Woo Sung rested his forehead on Ren's. "I'll protect you. How could I get bored of you? It's more likely you'll get bored of me. As for sex, there's no pressure here, sweetheart."

Ren closed his eyes, relishing the closeness of his body to Woo Sung's. The older man's hand traveled down his body, resting on his thigh.

"Are you a virgin?"

"I had sex with a girl a couple times." Ren blushed as he answered the question. "And a guy kissed me, but that's it."

"Are you attracted to guys?"

"I didn't think I was, until that guy kissed me. It turned me on."

"And when we kiss?"

"I don't know. This feels different--but in a good way. Kissing you...being close to you...it just feels right."

"If I do something that you're not ready for, tell me and I'll stop. You're precious and I don't want to risk losing you."

Precious. Ren had never felt valuable before. He'd been thrown away by his parents and by society. Precious. This man found him valuable. Ren threw his arms around Woo Sung and sobbed into his chest.

***

"Lee Joon!" Jaewook's voice rang out.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Joon snapped, trying to hurry his pace, but the pain of his recent beating was slowing him down.

"Listen to me, please!" Jaewook easily caught up with him, grabbing his arm. "You can stay at my house until you're fully recovered."

"So you can try to convince me to stay--"

"Taecyeon is in love with you, Joon." Jaewook's voice was urgent but quiet. "I care about him and I don't want to see him fall apart after you leave. I don't want him to be sad."

"I can't control how he feels about me!"

"I know that. I also know that you care a lot about him, too. What I don't know is why you're so defensive. Are you that scared of admitting you love him?"

"Why do you keep saying I love him?!" Joon all but screamed at the man, tears streaming down his face.

Jaewook sighed and pulled the troubled man into a hug. Joon didn't struggle.

"What if I'm wrong?" Joon asked, returning the hug. "What if I'm not really in love with him and he's just a really good friend? If I step over that line, we can't go back!"

"Shhh." Jaewook rubbed the boy's back. "It's okay. It's okay. Come on, let's get back inside. You should be taking it easy."

Joon gave up. He let the older man lead him back into the house and into the bedroom. Taecyeon was curled up in bed, pacifier still in his mouth, tears dried on his face as he slept. Joon was a statue, staring at his dear friend, imagining what the other boy was feeling. He continued to stand there, motionless, as Jaewook rolled Taecyeon onto his back and pulled his pants off.

"I need to change your diaper, baby, or you're going to leak onto the bed tonight." Jaewook said gently as he set about to the task. Taecyeon must have woken up, because he followed Jaewook's commands to lift his hips when needed. 

Joon felt broken. Utterly, completely broken. He wished he and Taecyeon could have lived normal lives, meeting in school, being best friends, graduating together...but this is what his life amounted to. He wanted to give up. For the first time in his life, Joon wanted to curl up and die. 

The first sob that racked Joon's body startled Jaewook. He turned and watched Joon cover his face with his hands and sink to the floor, repeated loud sobs shaking the young man's body. Jaewook rushed over, holding his baby's best friend and rocking him.

"We need to get you back in bed." Jaewook finally said. "You're supposed to be resting. This can't be good for you."

Jaewook half dragged the crying boy into bed. He settled himself next to Taecyeon and turned off the lamp before pulling the covers over all three of them. Taecyeon put his arms around Joon and pulled him tight to his own body.

"I'm not letting go of you." Taecyeon whispered to his friend.

Joon wrapped his arms around the diapered boy and finally let his exhausted mind and body find rest. Jaewook didn't get much sleep that night. Both boys had bad dreams. Their tossing and turning, whimpers, and cries kept the older man from getting more than 30 minutes of sleep at a time.


	28. Brothers

Jaewook was awakened again by one of the boys crying in their sleep. This time it was Taecyeon. Jaewook nudged him with his arm.

"Wake up. Taecyeon. Wake up."

Joon was the one that woke. He groaned and opened one eye. He, too heard Taecyeon crying.

"Taecyeon." Joon touched his friend's face. "Hey. Wake up." His voice was a bit louder than Jaewook's had been. 

Taecyeon woke with a start, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

"You two have had a rough night." Jaewook yawned. "And I didn't get much sleep because of it."

"Sorry." Taecyeon and Joon said at once. 

"Not your fault. It sounds like both of you had bad dreams all night."

"Horrible." Taecyeon shivered and Jaewook hugged him.

"Not fun at all." Joon added.

"Are we going to sleep some more?"

"No." Joon and Taecyeon answered together, again. 

"Twins." Jaewook chuckled.

"Uh, Taecyeon." Joon pulled the covers up a bit to peek. "You leaked."

"No. Daddy changed me last night." 

"Well I'm all wet and I know I didn't do it." Joon pushed the covers back. Three sets of eyes looked. "Shit." Was all Joon could say.

"I'm sure it was due to your recent beating." Jaewook sprung into action, pulling the covers off the boys and pointing toward the bathroom. "Are you okay to take a shower? Or should I run you a bath instead?"

Joon seemed frozen for a moment before he turned on Taecyeon.

"I remember now!" Joon exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his friend. "This is your fault!"

"How is this my fault?" Taecyeon slid out of bed and started tugging Joon toward the bathroom.

"In one of my dreams, we were back in training. You said I couldn't see you again unless I peed in a diaper."

Taecyeon stopped tugging and looked at Joon. Then, he started to laugh. Joon turned red.

"Shut up!" Joon snapped at him.

"Go wash up, boys." Jaewook pushed both of them into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

Joon peeled his wet clothes off and dropped them into the hamper.

"Oh Joon..." Taecyeon said sadly, seeing the bruises on his friend's body. "That's...horrible..."

Taecyeon hugged Joon tightly, without warning. 

"You've been thru so much. Why did they do that to you?" 

"Dude...I'm naked. Would you let go, please?" Joon pushed on his friend.

***

Jaejoong was so confused. He didn't like being humiliated, but every time Jong Kook treated him like a slave, it turned him on. He didn't like pain, but every time Jong Kook spanked him or pulled roughly on his hair or collar, it turned him on.

He was currently naked ,but for the collar and leash, in the toy room. Jong Kook pulled the leash, leading his pet to the low table in the middle of the room. Without a word, the master pushed his pet down, bending him over the table. 

He remained silent as he adjusted his slave's body as he saw fit, spreading his legs, pulling his ass back so his penis was free from the table. He buckled leather cuffs around each ankle and wrist. Jaejoong didn't even realize he'd been holding his breath in anticipation of the sexy torture to come.

Jong Kook next attached a strap to each cuff, pulling them tight before hooking the straps firmly in place at the bottom of the table, or maybe the floor. Jaejoong couldn't see that part. He felt very exposed with his bare ass up in the air, balls and cock hanging free. He couldn't move much of his body, even the leash was pulled tight. Jaejoong tried to watch Jong Kook out of the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't see much of the man.

A sharp slap landed on the bound man's ass, followed by a surprised yelp. 

"I think it's time to try out your ass, boy." Jong Kook grabbed his companion's round, white globes--one in each hand, massaging them roughly. The action made Jaejoong moan. He moaned again when Jong Kook released one cheek and palmed Jaejoong's cock.

"You love it, don't you?" Jong Kook was amused as he stroked the pet's semi erect penis. "You get excited from being tied down. Slut."

This wouldn't be the first time Jaejoong had sex with a man, but it would be the first time he didn't top. He was scared and looking forward to it at the same time. Jong Kook's hands were gone suddenly. A moment later, they were drizzling lube onto the prone man's ass. Jaejoong closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of his master's fingers massaging the oil into his skin. His yelp quickly turned to a moan of pleasure when he was invaded by a finger. 

"If you do well enough, I might let you cum."

Jaejoong hadn't reached orgasm since he'd fucked Taemin in the shower. He was more than ready for another. 

***

Ren was awakened by kisses on the back of his neck. He rolled over and faced Woo Sung. 

"Good morning, beautiful."

Ren blushed and hugged the older man, kissing his cheek. Woo Sung slipped his arms around Ren and rolled onto his back, gazing up at the blonde.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow, sweetie. What would you like to do with your time?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it." Ren found himself staring at the other man's lips. Woo Sung must have noticed, because shortly the pair were engaged in a deep kiss.

"Dad." Ah In opened the door, phone in hand. "Oh! Sorry!" He turned away at the sight of the blonde girl in bed on top of his father. That certainly answered his question about Ren's role.

"Don't just open my door!" Woo Sung scolded his offspring. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't know! I mean, she has her own bedroom! How the hell was I supposed to know she'd be in your bed?"

"What do you want?" Woo Sung sighed, exasperated. 

"This guy's on the phone for you. Jae something."

"Hardly important enough to interrupt us." The older man grumbled.

Ren giggled and it made Woo Sung smile. 

"Glad to know you're amused." Woo Sung kissed the tip of the pretty boy's nose.

Ah In handed the phone to his father and ran from the room. Ren rolled off Woo Sung as the other man put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

Ren got up and used the bathroom. When he got back, the phone conversation was over. Woo Sung kissed the pretty boy after he slid back into bed.

"I've got a surprise for you, babe. I hope you'll like it. Get dressed. We're going to go visit a friend of mine."

***

Taecyeon was sitting in the high chair eating breakfast while Joon sulked at the table. Jaewook watched the gloomy boy for a while before speaking.

"I wish you weren't so upset about it, Joon. You've been thru a lot in the past few days. It could have happened to any one."

Joon looked at the older man, still unhappy. "I haven't peed in bed since I was like 4 years old."

"I do it every night." Taecyeon giggled. Jaewook cracked an amused grin. He wondered how on earth these two boys fell for each other when they were so different.

"I'm not you, Taecyeon. I don't want any of this." Joon sighed. 

"What do you mean by 'this'?" Jaewook asked.

"Like I've said all along--I'm not gay and I don't enjoy diapers."

"So you don't want Taecyeon to be your boyfriend. But you missed out on love, right? We can give you that for as long as you stay with us. I'm willing to take care of you. Taecyeon is willing to love you. It will give you time to sort out your goals. Did you finish high school?"

"No."

"So get your diploma and then decide if you're going to college. I won't pay for college, but you can live here while you attend classes."

"That doesn't make any sense. We're strangers!"

"My baby loves you. That's all the reason I need."

Joon looked over his shoulder at the man in the high chair. "You never argue with him when he says that."

"You're my friend. Of course I love you."

"That's not the kind of love he's talking about and you know it."

"Does it matter what kind of love, Daddy? I just love him." Taecyeon looked at Jaewook, his voice innocent. Joon rolled his eyes.

"We can sort out the details later." Jaewook assured Joon. "I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted. How about a nap?"

"That actually sounds good to me, too." Joon agreed. 

"Only if I get to sleep between Joon and Daddy." Taecyeon added. 

"All right. We'll have to sleep on the floor, though. The mattress isn't dry yet." Jaewook released Taecyeon from the high chair. Joon cringed and blushed.

In the bedroom, Taecyeon and Joon helped Jaewook arrange pillows and bedding on the floor. Taecyeon settled in the center of the pile. Joon was going to lie next to him when Jaewook's words stopped him.

"Joon, I know you won't like this, but please understand. I only have two sets of bedding and one is still in the dryer."

Joon saw where he was going with this. "I'm sure I won't do it again--"

"Please, just when you're sleeping." Jaewook urged. "If you stay dry a few times, then we'll know it won't happen again. Please."

Joon sighed. Unfortunately, the older man was right. He'd feel horrible if he peed on the floor during the nap. He might as well be puppy that hasn't been house broken yet. 

"Okay." Joon grumbled. "But I can put it on myself, okay?"

Jaewook nodded and pointed Joon toward the supplies. Joon grabbed a diaper and went into the bathroom. He emerged a couple minutes later sans pants. It felt weird to be encased in the padded garment again. He wouldn't admit it didn't feel as weird as the first time he'd worn one. He blushed when he noticed the other two men in the room were looking at him. 

"Good." Jaewook settled down next to Taecyeon. "Now come lie down next to your brother."

"Brother?" Joon looked at him as if he were crazy--and maybe he was.

"Well you don't want him to be your boyfriend and I'm sure you don't want me to be your boyfriend, either. Since I'm his daddy, you'll have to be his brother."

"You are...just..." Joon gave up and laid next to his friend. Taecyeon reached over and slipped his fingers thru Joon's, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"I'm just glad you don't have to go back out on the streets." Taecyeon said softly, closing his eyes.


	29. Babysitter

Jaejoong was sweating where his flesh was pressed to the smooth surface of the table. Jong Kook had two oiled fingers buried in his quivering ass. 

"Ever had sex with a man before, slave?" Jong Kook asked as he pushed a third finger in. 

"Yes, sir." Jaejoong grunted at the invasion.

"So you're used to being a sissy bitch. Good."

"No, sir. I topped."

Jong Kook pulled his fingers out and smacked his pet's ass with his open palm.

"You topped?" Jong Kook laughed. He reached down and squeezed the younger man's balls, causing him to hiss in pain. "And what is going to happen when we have sex, my pet?"

Jaejoong felt the head of the muscular man's cock pressed against his well lubed asshole.

"You're going to fuck me, master." He moaned out, humiliated and so turned on.

"Beg for it, bitch."

"Master, please fuck me." Jaejoong was trembling with a mixture of anticipation and need for orgasmic release.

"You want me to shove my cock up your girly ass?" The man in control growled.

"Yes! Please fuck me! Fuck me like a whore, master!" Jaejoong didn't know he had it in him, but he was desperate for release. "You bought me--now fucking use me!"

That's when the big spender rammed into him, making Jaejoong scream out in pain. Jong Kook waited for a moment before pulling his hips back slightly and pushing back in. By the third time, it actually started to feel good.

Jong Kook sped up the pace, his balls swinging as he fucked his pet. Jaejoong was moaning, especially when he felt the other man's fingernails rake down his back.

The only noises in the room were grunts, moans, gasps, and flesh slapping against flesh. Faster and louder until Jong Kook let out a loud groan and twitched once, emptying into the thin man before him. 

Jaejoong was a quivering mess on the brink of orgasm. 

"Please," He all but sobbed. "Please,sir. Let me cum!"

Jong Kook pulled out, wiping his dick on Jaejoong's fair skin.

"You are a fine fuck, my pet. I'll let you have your reward."

He undid every leather cuff and unclipped the leash from the collar. Standing back, he watched the now free man.

"Turn around and face me while you jack off."

The man in the collar managed to sit up, with some difficulty. His eyes took in the glorious sight of the chiseled physique of his master as he started to pull on his leaking cock. It took no more than three pulls for Jaejoong to throw his head back and cry out as his neglected dick exploded, the evidence landing on his hand and thigh.

Jong Kook was smiling as he leaned down and kissed his companion.

***

Ren was nervous. He was wearing a pair of pink skinny jeans with a long sweater that fell off one shoulder. As soon as Woo Sung saw that, his lips were on the bared shoulder.

"We don't have time for that." Ren protested, pulling away from the older man. "Your friend is expecting us."

"Once he saw you, he'd understand." Woo Sung chuckled, making Ren blush. "But you're right. Let's go." 

As Woo Sung parked the car, Ren worried that his client's friend would be able to tell he wasn't a girl. Ren was afraid that the friend would ridicule Woo Sung. 

"Come on, princess." Woo Sung opened the passenger door. Ren followed him to the house.

"Hello." The man that greeted them was tall and slender. "Come in. The guys are still sleeping."

They followed him to living room. He knocked on a door and turned his attention back to his guests,gesturing toward the couch. The door he'd just knocked on opened.

"Ren!!!!" Taecyeon yelled, shocked and delighted. 

In a moment, the younger men were in a three way hug in the middle of the room. Their excitement made both older men smile.

"Please, sit down guys. Relax." The home owner said kindly.

Taecyeon let go of Ren and threw himself at Jaewook, speaking softly so that only his client could hear.

"First you took in me and then Joon, and now you give us a chance to see Ren again? I may just fall in love with you, Jaewook."

Jaewook hugged his companion and kissed his cheek, touched by the young man's words.

"I was worried about you." Ren was saying to Joon as he eyed the evidence of the recent beating.

"I'm fine." Joon told him. He suddenly remembered he was wearing a diaper and no pants. He blushed and looked to Jaewook. Jaewook nodded to the boy's silent question.

"I'll be right back." Joon told Ren and disappeared into the bedroom.

Jaewook sat in the recliner, pulling Taecyeon down to sit on his lap. The diapered boy cuddled up to his client.

"You two are cute together." Woo Sung smiled at the pair. "I haven't seen you this happy in a while, Jaewook."

"Likewise." Jaewook answered as Ren sat close to Woo Sung. "You probably hear this a lot, but you're very pretty, Ren."

"Thank you." Ren blushed and looked down. Woo Sung found this adorable and put his arm around the pretty boy, kissing the top of his head.

Joon returned wearing jeans and no diaper. He sat on the couch.

"Joon, Taecyeon, this is my friend Woo Sung. He's Ren's client and the one that recommended help from Dong Gun and Soyoung."

"Nice to meet you." Taecyeon said. Joon just nodded his greeting. 

"This was the surprise?" Ren asked the man next to him.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Ren smiled happily before rewarding Woo Sung with a quick kiss.

"The other reason we got together today was for me to ask you a favor, Ren." Jaewook told him. "I have to go back to work and I need someone to take care of the boys while I'm gone. Would you be interested?"

Ren looked to Woo Sung, who nodded.

"Yes!"

"Awesome!" Taecyeon exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like our idea." Jaewook said. "There will be rules, though. No sex. Kissing is fine, but you boys are not allowed to have sex--even oral with each other."

Ren leaned into Woo Sung. He certainly didn't want to have sex with any one yet, though he felt himself getting closer to his client.

"That's silly, Daddy. I haven't even had sex with you yet." Taecyeon said, looking at Jaewook.

"Don't play innocent with me, baby boy. I know you'd have sex with Joon right now if he let you."

Both men mentioned blushed.

"And you kissed me more than once." Ren accused.

Woo Sung and Jaewook both raised their eyebrows and looked at Taecyeon. Taecyeon just grinned.

"And you two slept in the same bed and masturbated together in the bathroom." Ren continued with the revelations.

"Ren!" Joon snapped, face red. He couldn't look at Jaewook. He guessed that he knew what the man was thinking now.

"Boys," Jaewook wasn't thinking exactly what Joon thought he was. Yes, he considered Ren's information to be further evidence that Joon and Taecyeon were indeed interested in each other. But what he was thinking about, more than that, was getting Joon away from the situation that obviously embarrassed him. Jaewook knew that when Joon was pushed, he became defensive, denying all feelings for Taecyeon and withdrawing from both of them. "Would you please go make the bed? Ren, would you mind helping them? It will give you three a chance to catch up. Also, I'd like to talk with Woo Sung."

Ren nodded and stood. 

"Yes, Daddy." Taecyeon beamed and kissed Jaewook before leading the way to the bedroom. 

Joon got up without a word and without looking at any one. 

In the bedroom, Joon turned on Ren. "Why the fuck did you say that?! Now he's going to harass me even more about Taecyeon! He keeps insisting we're in love with each other!"

"Aren't you?" Ren was confused.

Joon let out a strangled cry of frustration and retreated to the bathroom, locking the door. Ren and Taecyeon set about putting the freshly dried bedding onto the mattress.

"Looks like you are getting along with Woo Sung." Taecyeon started the conversation as they worked.

"Yes. I like him. He's gentle and kind. He's not pressuring me for sex. I think we'll end up having sex soon, though. He's really handsome and treats me like a prince--erm princess. You haven't had sex with Jaewook yet?"

"I gave him a blow job once. I really like him." Taecyeon told Ren how they'd stumbled upon Joon after a shopping trip and about Jaewook's generous offer. 

"Is he right? Are you in love with Joon?"

"Poor Joon." Taecyeon completely avoided the question. "He doesn't want to be here but the alternative isn't good at all. I'm glad he's staying, though I worry he'll leave. I'm afraid he'll be killed if he goes back out there."

"Oh! There is one thing." Ren could take a hint and didn't ask about Joon again. "Woo Sung has a son!"

"What?!"

"And he's older than me!" Ren filled Taecyeon in on the first awkward meeting, Ah In's attempt at an apology, and being caught making out in bed with Woo Sung. "I'm also really scared that he'll figure out I'm a guy and he'll be disgusted with his father."

"So he doesn't even know his father is gay? I'm more concerned that this Ah In may do something bad to you if he finds out."

Joon was suddenly out of the bathroom and behind Ren, hugging him. "Ren, you need to tell Woo Sung about your fears. You could be in a potentially dangerous situation."

Taecyeon smiled to himself. He suspected all along that Joon had been listening in on their conversation from behind the locked door.

"You really think his son would hurt me?" Ren asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know but I don't want that to happen to you." Joon let Ren go. "We've all been thru enough crap in our lives. What happened to Jaejoong and Taemin after I left?"

"I'm guessing they went with their clients. I left before they did. I'm a little concerned about them, though. Did you know they were having sex with each other?"

Both Taecyeon and Joon stared at the blonde.

"They tried to get me to join in once." Ren blushed. "But I told them no."

"Wow." Was all Joon could say.

There was a knock on the bedroom door before it opened. Woo Sung stuck his head in.

"Time for us to go, hon. It was nice meeting you two."

After the guests left, Jaewook prepared dinner. 

"Sit at the table so we can talk." The older man told Taecyeon as he set the plates out. Taecyeon did as he was told, sitting across from his client, next to Joon. When they were all seated with their food in front of them, Jaewook spoke again.

"I mean it about not having sex." He warned his companion.

"Then let me slip out of character for a moment and assure you I will respect your wishes on that." Taecyeon said in a serious tone. "Yes, I kissed Ren more than once. Yes, I showed Joon how to masturbate with a diaper. But I didn't have sex with any one during training. I didn't even jack any one off."

Jaewook nodded, satisfied. Joon was staring at Taecyeon. Eventually Taecyeon sensed it and turned to his friend.

"What?"

"Slip out of character?" Joon asked, brows furrowed, confusion evident on his face and in his voice.

It was Jaewook and Taecyeon's turn to stare at Joon.

"You didn't know?" Taecyeon asked, as confused as Joon.

"You don't know about role playing?" Jaewook asked.

"I'm guessing you don't mean Dungeons and Dragons."

Taecyeon and Jaewook chuckled. 

"When Taecyeon calls me daddy; When I call him baby boy; we're role playing. It's a kink I enjoy and he's willing to play along. It's a game we're playing that has set rules. I can show you the list, if you'd like."

"It's like a contract." Taecyeon explained. "Sometimes role playing is just a form of foreplay, but for us it's more of a long term thing."

"Oh..." Joon considered this as Jaewook left the room and returned with the folder he'd given to Taecyeon the day he'd brought the boy home. Joon opened it and read the list of rules. Most of it was typed but there were some written in with ink pen. 

"If...If you and I made up our own list..." Joon kept glancing between Jaewook and the paper in his hand. "Different than this...I could stay here?"


	30. New Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with panties and someone gets a kiss

Joon had just asked Jaewook about a contract of their own. The older man hadn't expected that. He was trying to be very careful not to scare the younger man away.

"I'm not sure you're ready for that, yet." Jaewook told him kindly. "There is no pressure from me. You're welcome to stay until you decide what to do with your life. I just ask that you respect my home, my property, and don't have sex with Taecyeon."

Joon wasn't sure why he'd asked about a list of rules for role playing between himself and Jaewook. He immediately regretted it. 

***

"May I ask why Taecyeon kissed you?" Woo Sung finally asked what had been on his mind all evening, as he and Ren sat on the couch together drinking tea and watching TV.

"We were talking about whether our clients would be men or women. I was worried because Taecyeon told me mine would be a man. I said I wasn't gay and he told me I was. I asked him if it was possible that I was but didn't know. I think he got annoyed with me asking so many questions about it, so he kissed me to prove that I was gay." Ren didn't see any reason to tell Woo Sung about the other times he and Taecyeon had kissed.

"Are you?"

"I'm think so." Ren blushed and studied his mug of hot tea. 

"I'm gay, so I'm not sure why I'm so attracted to men who look like women." Woo Sung mused aloud.

"I guess some things just aren't black and white." Ren looked over at the man he was quickly falling for.

"I think you're right." Woo Sung smiled at his pretty boy. He started sliding his hand up Ren's leg, soon under the boy's night gown. 

Ren stared into Woo Sung's eyes, breath catching as the older man's finger tips crept closer to his intimate region.

"Is this okay?" Woo Sung stopped when he sensed Ren's change in breathing, gazing lovingly into the younger man's soft brown eyes.

Ren nodded, not trusting his voice. The older man moved in, kissing his companion tenderly. Their mouths moved together, tongues sliding along each other's as Ren's hands rested on his client's shoulders.

"Stand up." Woo Sung said just above a whisper, after they ended the kiss.

Ren kept his grip on his lover's shoulders as he stood, nervous about what was to come. Woo Sung lifted the night gown, stopping when he'd revealed the young man's navel. 

"Don't be scared." His warm breath ghosted over the trembling man's flesh just before his lips replaced it. 

Ren heard himself gasp as he experienced Woo Sung's careful kisses and licks on the quivering flesh just above his sheer green panties.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/grpan_zps42b81c67.jpg.html)

"You are absolutely beautiful in every way." The older man breathed, nuzzling Ren's genitals thru the silky fabric. Ren tightened his hold on Woo Sung, fearful that his knees were going to give out. First, the nuzzling. Then, Woo Sung licked the panties, tasting Ren's rapidly stiffening cock thru the increasingly wet fabric. The older man slipped his hands under the flimsy panties to cup the sexy boy's ass.

Ren was gasping, almost sobbing with sensory overload as he watched his lover's open mouth eat him thru the thin, women's underwear. Woo Sung used his hold on the younger man's ass to keep him pressed firmly to his mouth. By this time, Ren's leaking cock was escaping as it continued to grow.

Ren cried out when Woo Sung tasted his precum, swirling his tongue around the swollen head before taking it into his warm mouth. He moved his hands from the sobbing boy's ass, pulling the panties down a little so he could go down fully on the beautiful cock before him.

Ren bent over Woo Sung, hands in the other man's hair as he continued to cry out, overwhelmed by what was happening to him--loving every touch. Woo Sung moaned around the cock in his mouth, sucking hard, eager to take his young companion's offering.

Ren's fingers curled, panting uncontrollably as he reached the edge and plunged over it with a scream.

"AHHHH!" The girly man's scream filled the room as his cock pulsed.

Woo Sung greedily swallowed every drop, not letting Ren exit his mouth until he was sure the boy was done. Ren collapsed and the older man caught him in his arms, kissing his forehead.

"That was amazing." Ren whispered, eyes closed, arms around his lover's neck.

"It was." Woo Sung agreed, littering Ren's face with light kisses.

"Wait." Ren's eyes shot open. "What about you?"

"You are so sweet." The other man grinned at him. "Take your panties off and give them to me."

Ren did as he was told, watching closely. The younger man sat on the floor beside Woo Sung, watching intently as the older man undid his pants, revealing his hard cock. Ren bit his lip, eyes wide, as the older man wrapped his leaking cock with the wet panties and started to stroke himself. 

"Oh fuck, babe." Woo Sung groaned, leaning back. "So fucking hot."

He fisted himself faster and faster, body tensing before his stomach contracted and he let out a quick yell. The well used green panties collected the older man's semen. Woo Sung's eyes met Ren's.

"That was..." Ren managed. 

Woo Sung grinned. "It was, indeed."

***

"All right, boys." Jaewook had finished the supper dishes, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel as he walked into the living room. "It's time for bed. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"But it's so early!" Taecyeon whined. It made Jaewook grin.

"Unless you want a spanking, I suggest you get yourself into the bathroom and brush your teeth."

Taecyeon stuck his tongue out at Jaewook, but stood and made his way to the bathroom. Joon, however, seemed to be in his own world. Jaewook sat on the couch beside him.

"Joon."

The younger man looked startled for a moment, turning to Jaewook. 

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Jaewook asked kindly, brushing some wayward hair from the younger man's eyes.

"I don't know. I guess." Joon admitted quietly. 

"Don't force yourself into anything right now. Take it slow."

Joon nodded. 

"You going to diaper yourself or you want one of us to do it?" Jaewook asked, patting Joon's leg before standing.

"I'll do it." Joon told him, standing and walking past him to the bedroom.

Jaewook gave the boys a few minutes before he entered the room. Taecyeon was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms folded across his chest. Joon was in a fresh diaper and tshirt, shaking his head at Taecyeon's antics.

"Are you still pouting about bed time?" Jaewook asked, amused.

Taecyeon refused to answer. Jaewook approached him.

"I can't change you if you're sitting up."

Taecyeon looked up and stuck his tongue out again. Jaewook moved quickly, grabbing the back of the rebellious boy's head and forcing a kiss on him. Taecyeon hadn't been expecting it. He fell back, followed by the older man. Jaewook kept kissing as he pulled the tapes holding the younger man's diaper in place. Joon watched them, unable to tear his eyes away, face turning red.

Jaewook ended the kiss and pulled the wet diaper away. He kept his eyes on Taecyeon's as he unfolded a fresh one and slid it under the boy's ass. As he wiped Taecyeon clean, the younger man's penis showed signs of arousal. Jaewook winked at the boy, pulling the diaper tight and taping it shut. 

When the older man came back from throwing the diaper away and washing his hands, he kissed Taecyeon again. After the short kiss, they gazed at each other. Jaewook reached down, palming Taecyeon's crotch and rubbing. Taecyeon let out a slight moan, pushing his hips up to get more friction.

"Oh?" Jaewook teased. "Does baby want to play? I thought he was too busy being naughty."

Taecyeon scowled and pulled away, crawling over to Joon, wrapping his arms around the other man.

"I don't want to play with Daddy anymore." He pouted.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this!" Joon protested.

Jaewook and Taecyeon laughed. Taecyeon pulled Joon down and snuggled up to him. Jaewook turned the light off and got into bed. The room was softly lit by street lights outside the window and a small light in the bathroom.

"Joon?" Taecyeon asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Joon turned and looked at his playful friend.

"May I kiss you?"

Jaewook kept still and silent, very interested in where this went.

"What?" Joon blurted, not sure what else to say.

"I want to try kissing you." Taecyeon said, his eyes meeting Joon's.

"I..."

"I promise it'll be quick. I won't use my tongue."

Joon blushed and almost said no.

"Okay."

Taecyeon smiled and ever so lightly pressed his lips to Joon's. Jaewook was holding his breath.


	31. Gratuitous Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a poster in chapter 1, so that you can see the characters.

Joon found that Taecyeon's lips felt the same as the girls' he'd kissed before. With his eyes closed, there in the dark, he could have been kissing a girl. He pretended he was, moving his lips against his friend's. Taecyeon hesitated for a split second before joining in. He was patient, for once, and waited for Joon to swipe his tongue over his lips. Taecyeon opened his mouth to Joon and soon the two were tentatively tasting each other, tongues meeting in a slow, relaxed kiss. 

Jaewook was torn between jealousy and arousal as he watched the two young men kissing deeply with their arms lovingly around each other. He knew he needed Joon in order to keep Taecyeon by his side, but he also feared that keeping Joon close would result in a loss of intimacy with his companion--more so emotionally than physically. He had quickly grown fond of the playful young man.

They ended the kiss mutually, staring at each other as they slowed their breathing to normal. Taecyeon didn't want to break the spell by speaking. Joon was at a loss for words. Taecyeon, never the timid one, placed his open hand on the front of Joon's diaper. As he had suspected, Joon was slightly aroused. Joon's eyes got wider and his lips parted ever so slightly. Taecyeon felt like he was in a trance, hypnotized by Joon's full lips. He started to move his hand in small circles, coaxing Joon's semi erect penis to become fully erect. 

"Boys." Jaewook's voice was quiet but it froze them both. "You're not allowed to leave Daddy out of this."

Taecyeon was afraid Jaewook's voice and words had brought Joon out of the spell. To his surprise, and also to Joon's later, the other man didn't pull away or protest. Jaewook pulled the covers off the boys and directed Joon to get on his knees, straddling Taecyeon's thighs. 

"It's okay." Jaewook whispered, his lips on Joon's ear as he spoke. He pulled Joon's t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. "You're a healthy young man, you need to masturbate sometimes."

Joon felt like he was watching the aftermath of a bad car accident. He couldn't move--either to help or to run away. His mind was screaming at him but his body wouldn't listen--especially his throbbing penis.

Taecyeon's eyes were on Jaewook's fingers as the older man explored Joon's bare chest. Joon shivered when Taecyeon resumed rubbing him thru his diaper. He surprised all three of them by moaning when Jaewook's fingers teased his nipples. Joon turned red. He couldn't believe that slutty noise had come from him. He couldn't believe any of this. But, he felt good.

Taecyeon wiggled down, his crotch now under Joon's. He pushed his hips up to let his friend feel how turned on he was. It caused Joon to moan again.

"Your brother needs to cum, too." Jaewook's lips were on Joon's ear again. "Help him out."

Joon's eyes rolled back when Jaewook pinched his nipples and bit his neck.

"Uuunnhh." Joon's hips moved on their own, instinctively thrusting against the handsome man under him. Taecyeon gasped and thrust back. Soon the two were desperately moving against each other, their diaper clad hard ons meeting again and again, rubbing against the soft padding covering the throbbing flesh.

"Joon!" Taecyeon reached up and pulled the other boy down for a kiss. Their lips crashed between grunts.

Jaewook leaned over Joon, pressing kisses to his shoulders and pressing his cock against the boy's ass. Joon was scared for a second, but Taecyeon distracted him by plunging his tongue into Joon's mouth. Jaewook grabbed Taecyeon's hands, holding them down on the bed as he started to drive himself against Joon's padded ass.

"Daddy!" Taecyeon cried out, getting close to his release. "Joon! Joon, I'm so close!"

Something in Joon snapped. He bent over Taecyeon, hungrily devouring his lips as he humped the man under him and the man behind him. Grunting loudly, the man in the middle of the sandwich reached his orgasm, pressing Taecyeon into the mattress.

Taecyeon cried out, Joon's orgasm being the final straw that sent him into his own. There was no way Jaewook could last after that.

"Fuck." He growled, squeezing Taecyeon's hands tight as he unloaded.

The three of them were breathing heavy. Jaewook got off Joon, standing beside the bed where he shed his pants and boxers. Joon rolled off Taecyeon, staring up at the ceiling. Jaewook got into bed, beside Taecyeon, watching the two younger men. 

"You okay?" Jaewook's soft voice asked.

"...yeah." Joon said, frowning.

Taecyeon slipped his fingers between Joon's, gently squeezing his hand. Joon returned the gesture.


	32. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Joon, and Taecyeon spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's now a cover picture in the first chapter and pictures of the characters in some of the chapters.

Jaewook took his shower, shaved, and got dressed without waking his boys. They lay tangled together in bed, sleeping peacefully. He left them and was eating breakfast when Woo Sung and Ren arrived.

Ren was wearing pink ankle socks, a blue skirt that floated down to his knees, and a pink fuzzy sweater. Woo Sung was holding the pretty boy's hand as he greeted his friend.

"Morning."

"Good morning, you two." Jaewook smiled. "You look lovely, Ren."

Ren looked down at his toes, embarrassed. It made Jaewook chuckle.

"He's so cute." Jaewook told his friend.

"I know. Now quit picking on him." Woo Sung chided.

"All right." Jaewook gave in easily. "The boys are still sleeping, Ren. To make your job easier today, I say let them sleep as late as they want. Stay in the house. Joon got beat up recently. I don't know why and I'd hate for there to be a repeat when you and Taecyeon are with him. "

Ren nodded. 

"You can make them lie down for a nap if you want. Joon won't be any trouble, but I don't know what Taecyeon will be like for you. A break might be a good idea, thus nap time."

"I know how Taecyeon is." Ren giggled. 

"Taecyeon can change his own diaper if you don't want to--and by all means, you don't have to. He urinates in his but that's all. Joon only wears one for bed time and nap time. He needs to wear it, though. He had an accident the other night. I think it's due to the beating. Do you have any questions for me?"

Ren shook his head.

"Okay. Thanks again, Ren. And remember, no sex." Jaewook smiled and led the way out the door. 

Woo Sung shared a quick kiss with his companion before he, too, left for work.

 

Ren watched TV for a while and looked thru some magazines Jaewook had lying around. After an hour, he was bored and restless. 

Ren opened the bedroom door. Taecyeon was on his back. Joon was using Taecyeon's chest as a pillow. The blanket had slid down, revealing each man's diaper and most of their legs. Ren leaped onto the bed, landing on the two of them.

"REN!" Taecyeon and Joon attacked the pretty boy with pillows after they over came their shock.

Ren laughed and scrambled off the bed. The two boys followed with the pillows, catching him against the wall and buffeting him mercilessly. 

Eventually, the three of them ended up in a pile, with the misused bedding, laughing. 

"I hate to admit it," Ren said after they'd calmed down. They were lying on their backs, looking up at the ceiling. "but I'm glad to see you guys again."

"I hate that I'm glad to see you, too." Taecyeon teased. 

"I'll be back." Joon got off the floor and went into the bathroom.

Ren positioned one of the pillows behind his head, getting comfortable. "I'm glad I gave this crazy idea a chance. I really like Woo Sung. I've never felt so...cherished in my entire life. I don't even care that he has a son, anymore. It has nothing to do with me, you know?"

"It sorta does, Ren."

"I mean, our relationship is separate from that. I respect that he has a son and that his son is important to him. But it's not like Ah In is a kid and I need to take care of him. He's just someone who drops in from time to time."

"Do you wear girls clothes all the time?"

Ren nodded, a little embarrassed. Taecyeon chuckled.

"Remember what I told you during training? Don't be embarrassed about it." Taecyeon reminded him and patted his diaper. 

"You wear one all the time?" Ren asked curiously.

Taecyeon nodded. 

"I'm starving. What about you guys?" Joon stepped out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Starving." Taecyeon agreed, getting to his feet and starting towards the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to change first?" Joon's question stopped him.

"I was going to do that after my shower." Taecyeon told him.

"Please?" Joon asked, making it sound like a threat. 

Taecyeon sighed and grabbed a diaper on his way to the bathroom. "Okay, but you better have something delicious and warm for me for breakfast!"

Something warm and delicious turned out to be blueberry pancakes. The three friends sat at the table as they happily ate their breakfast. They saw to the dishes together, at Ren's insistence, before they found a deck of cards in one of the drawers. 

They turned on the TV for background noise as they played Crazy Eights. Taecyeon kept saving his eights for last, winning several hands in a row. 

"Cheater!" Joon finally let his frustration win.

"Likely story!" Taecyeon laughed. "It's not my fault you've got no game."

"Seriously?" Ren laughed. "Please don't ever talk like that again. It's all sorts of wrong coming from you."

"I'm not street enough?" Taecyeon teased. "Or is it not jock enough?"

"How about Go Fish?" Joon asked. 

"What are we, seven?" Taecyeon asked.

Joon raised his eyebrows. "Dude. You're wearing a diaper. You've lost all rights to complain about the game being too childish."

Ren laughed, highly amused.

"Fine. Fine." Taecyeon gave in. "So, Ren, have you had sex with Woo Sung yet?"

Ren turned red and stared at the cards Joon dealt him. Joon cracked a grin.

"I think that's a yes, Taecyeon."

"So, how was it?" Taecyeon nudged Ren with his elbow.

"We didn't..." Ren stumbled over his words. "I mean...he...I..."

"You're so cute!" Taecyeon laughed. "What did you do? I gave Jaewook a blow job."

"That's...Woo Sung did for me." Ren said, his gaze still firmly on his cards.

"How was it?" Joon asked, curious.

"It was a blow job. I'm sure it was awesome. Surely you've had one before." Taecyeon spoke up.

"Shut up." Joon shot at him. "I've never had a blow job from a guy."

"Like it makes a difference."

"It might." Joon insisted.

"It was amazing." Ren said quietly. "Then...he...he got off using my...panties."

Joon and Taecyeon stared at Ren for a moment.

"Hot." Taecyeon said. 

"Can we just play the game?" Ren requested, still unable to look at either friend.

It was an hour later that Joon started yawning. An hour and a half later, he rubbed his tired eyes and set his cards down.

"I think I need some sleep. I guess my body is still recovering. You guys mind if I change the channel?" Joon, hearing no protest, found a movie and set the remote back on the coffee table. He grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and settled down on the floor for a nap.

"Uh," Ren said. "Jaewook told me you need a diaper when you slept."

"Nah." Joon yawned again. "He said if I was okay a couple times, I didn't need one any more."

"But he told me this morning." Ren looked to Taecyeon for help.

"Joon--" Taecyeon started.

"You're always trying to talk me into it." Joon snapped irritably. "Just lay off. It'll be fine."

Taecyeon sighed and shrugged at Ren.

It was an hour later that Joon awoke. He'd had an unpleasant dream about running thru the dark streets, trying to get away from the gang that beat him up recently.

"Fucking shit."

Taecyeon and Ren glanced Joon's way, from where they were watching TV. Taecyeon sprang into action when he saw that Joon's jeans were wet. Joon seemed to be in a daze, letting his friend grab his arm and drag him to the bathroom.

Ren found the utility room and grabbed a towel from a laundry basket. He used it to dry the damp carpet as best he could before finding some carpet cleaner and applying it to the area. He used another towel to dry the area again and put both towels into the washer.

"I started the washing machine." Ren said, standing outside the bathroom door. "Give me the clothes and I'll put them in."

Joon was standing in the bathroom, staring at nothing as Taecyeon undid his wet jeans.

"I'm sure it's due to you getting beat up." Taecyeon tried to soothe the boy as he pulled the wet garments off. "You'll be back to your old self soon."

Joon grabbed his hair and pulled, letting out a frustrated cry. Taecyeon, having just handed Ren the laundry, turned quickly back to Joon, pulling him into a hug.

"Shhh. It's okay." Taecyeon rubbed the half naked boy's back, trying to calm him. "Why don't you take a hot shower and relax. I'll grab some clothes for you."

Joon nodded and numbly stripped off his shirt and socks before getting into the shower.

When Jaewook and Woo Sung arrived after work, they found the three boys sitting on the couch together, watching a movie. 

"Hi, guys." Jaewook smiled. 

"Hi, Daddy." Taecyeon turned his attention back to the movie. 

Ren got up and hugged Woo Sung. The older man smiled and returned the gesture.

"How was your day, babe?" He asked the blonde.

"It was nice. How was work?" Ren kissed him.

"Not as nice as that." Woo Sung grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jaewook."

"All right. Bye, Ren." Jaewook waited until the duo left before he sank onto the couch next to Taecyeon. Taecyeon leaned on the older man, eyes still on the TV. 

Both younger man looked at Jaewook after he picked up the remote and turned the TV off. 

"Boys," his voice was serious. "Why is the carpet wet?"

Taecyeon and Joon glanced at each other.

"I leaked." Taecyeon told him, covering for his scared and ashamed friend.

"Baby, Daddy doesn't like when you lie to him." Jaewook's voice was now stern. "Do I need to call Ren and ask what happened?"

"I'm sorry." Joon said, a single tear making it's way down his cheek. "I fell asleep on the floor..." He couldn't bare to say the rest.

Jaewook pressed a button on his cell phone, watching his boys while he held it to his ear. "Woo Sung. I wanted to let you know that the boys were naughty while we were gone. Nothing major, but Ren let Joon take a nap without a diaper. Taecyeon lied about it but it's obvious that's what happened. I'm not mad at Ren, but I thought you should know." After a moment, Jaewook ended the call.

Joon was staring at the floor, fear coursing thru his body, sure that he was going to end up on the street again. Maybe this time, he would end up dead.


	33. New Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in a bit of trouble for being naughty.

Joon and Taecyeon sat on the couch together, nervously watching the bedroom door. They could hear Jaewook's voice but not what he was saying. He'd been on the phone for fifteen minutes but they didn't know with whom. 

"I'm sorry." Joon told Taecyeon, reaching over to touch his hand.

"I know. Don't worry, Joon. He wouldn't kick you out over this."

The bedroom door opened and Jaewook stepped out. Two sets of eyes watched anxiously.

"Boys," The older man began. "first I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. You both look scared. Joon, you look positively terrified. I'm not going to throw you back out onto the street."

Joon nodded, relieved. "Thank you."

"However, I need you both to understand that in our unique living arrangement, I have the final say. You have to listen to me. I'd like to be able to discuss our needs and wants and come to a consensus, but in the end, I'm the one letting you live here and I'm the one who paid money for the privilege."

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Joon was embarrassed and I wanted to help him."

"I know." Jaewook assured him. "But I need to be able to trust you, as you need to be able to trust me. Woo Sung and I talked to a friend of ours. We're a couple of softies, but he's skilled in making boys behave. I know you boys are going to be uncomfortable, but there's no need to be scared. This is just something we'll have to do to ensure the rest of our...relationship goes smoothly."

Joon looked at Taecyeon, who looked just as scared and confused as he did.

***

Woo Sung knocked on Ren's door before opening it. Ren looked up from his place at the vanity, where he'd been applying lotion to his face.

"Ren, sweetie." Woo Sung looked a little troubled. Ren stopped what he was doing and stood, meeting the other man in the middle of the room. "Jaewook and I were talking with a friend of ours. Our friend is a bit of an expert at...discipline. He recommended that we let him help us out."

Ren tried to step back but Woo Sung held him close.

"You don't need to be afraid. If anything, look at this as a chance to see how well your friends are doing."

Ren was too confused to put any question into words.

"I won't let any one hurt you. But we need to do this. Think of it as an adventure."

Ren's head swam with possibilities. Do what??

***

"Come here, puppy." Seunghyun patted his leg. 

Taemin, who had been curled up on the other end of the couch, quickly leaped onto the sexy man's lap, licking his face.

Seunghyun chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair before kissing him. 

"We're going for an outing, cutie." The older man said between kisses. "Some friends of mine are having trouble with their pets. I guess they aren't as obedient as you are."

Taemin nuzzled Seunghyun's neck.

"So we're going to go observe their punishment. I think it will be fun."

Taemin sat up, looking at his client. 

"Go ahead." The older man gently touched the boy's face. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I don't understand." Taemin told him. "We're going to go watch other pets get punished? You mean...watch them get...hit?"

"I'm guessing there will be some spanking or whipping involved. But none of it will be directed at you, puppy."

"I don't think I want to watch someone else get hurt. It makes me think of the guys I was in training with."

"You worry about them?"

"A little." Taemin admitted. "One of them left before training was over. I worry about him the most."

"Is his name Joon?" Seunghyun grinned at Taemin's shocked expression. "Then you're in luck, cutie. He's one of the boys that will be getting disciplined."

"I don't want Joon to get hurt!"

Seunghyun hugged the puppy. "He won't get hurt. He'll just get encouragement to listen to his benefactor in the future."

"He got a client? But...he left..."

"You can ask him the details yourself."

***

Joon and Taecyeon wordlessly followed Jaewook into the brick apartment building and up to the apartment he was looking for. The door opened and the trio walked in. 

"Jaejoong." Jong Kook said to his pet. "Get some ice water for our guest."


	34. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the boys get punished and some benefit.

Taecyeon and Joon stared. Jaejoong? 

"Have a seat, Jaewook." Jong Kook indicated a chair.

Jaewook nodded his greeting and sat, accepting a glass of water from Jaejoong. The thin pet was wearing jeans and a t-shirt in addition to his collar. After handing the man his water, Jaejoong turned to his client.

"You may greet your friends, Jaejoong."

"Thank you, sir."

Taecyeon and Joon were a little surprised when Jaejoong threw his arms around both of them and hugged them tight. They returned his hug.

"Are you doing okay?" Taecyeon asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's good to see you guys. Well, except that you're in trouble."

"Yeah," Taecyeon agreed, "there's that."

"Are you both doing okay otherwise? How'd you end up together?"

Joon opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door. Jaejoong opened it and stepped aside, letting Ren and Woo Sung in. 

"Woo Sung." Jong Kook smiled. "Have a seat."

Woo Sung sat in the chair next to Jaewook. Jaejoong got a glass of water for Woo Sung before hugging Ren.

"How have you been?" Jaejoong asked the pretty boy.

"Good. Very good." Ren smiled. "What about you?"

"Pretty good." Jaejoong smiled back. 

Another knock on the door brought the arrival of Taemin and Seunghyun. Seunghyun also sat in a chair, pulling Taemin down onto his lap. Taemin looked to Jaejoong, his face full of conflicting emotions. Jaejoong looked to his client.

"You'll have to ask Seunghyun if you can talk to his puppy." Jong Kook told him. 

"You know my puppy, do you?" Seunghyun's deep voice had a hint of amusement. 

"Yes. We were in training together." Jaejoong told him, eyes on Taemin. 

"I promised him he could talk to his friends." Seunghyun let go of the boy. "Go ahead."

Taemin jumped from the lap to Jaejoong's arms. They shared a hug before pulling back to look at each other.

"Are you okay?" Taemin asked, a tear leaking from one eye.

"Yes. What about you?" Jaejoong wiped the tear away.

"I'm good. I miss everyone, though." Taemin quickly found himself surrounded by Ren, Taecyeon, and Joon. He laughed. "I'm so happy to see all of you."

"Okay." Jong Kook's voice rang out. "Taemin, you're not in trouble, so go back to Seunghyun. Jaejoong."

Taemin settled onto his client's lap, nervous for his friends. Jaejoong knelt on the floor by his master's side, eyes down. 

"Ren. Joon. Taecyeon." All friendliness was gone from the muscular man's voice. He pointed to the floor in front of him. "On your knees."

The three boys did as they were told, scared as they looked up at the no nonsense man. 

"When I ask you a question, you will answer and you will address me as sir. Jaejoong, get the riding crop." Jong Kook's stern tone left no room for misinterpretation. Jaejoong retrieved the instrument and resumed his position. Ren glanced over his shoulder at Woo Sung, fear in his eyes.

"Ren!" Jong Kook touched the pretty boy with the end of the whip. "You are to only look at me. Your Daddy already gave me permission to do this."

Ren turned his full attention on the strong man before him.

"Joon." The man in charge barked, startling the poor boy. "You started all this, so tell me what you did wrong."

"I--I didn't listen to Jaewook--"

Joon jumped when the riding crop touched his chin, though it was only a touch.

"Look at me when you speak." Jong Kook ordered. "You don't have the right to call him by his first name. He's Daddy to you."

"But he lets--" Joon saw the riding crop coming his way and put his hands up on instinct.

"Jaejoong. Handcuff him."

Jaejoong did as he was told. Joon eyed the riding crop the entire time. After Jaejoong resumed his place, Jong Kook continued.

"Try again. Tell me what you did wrong."

"I didn't listen to...Daddy." 

Joon cried out when the crop slapped against his bare arm. Jaewook tensed. Woo Sung laid a comforting hand on his friend's arm.

"You forgot already? Address me as sir. What exactly didn't you do, Joon?"

"D--daddy told me to...to wear...a diaper when I slept. I took a nap without one...sir." Joon was blushing madly, ashamed at having to say it out loud in front of so many people.

"And why did Daddy tell you to wear a diaper when you sleep?"

"Be--because..." Joon wished he could die right there. "Because I...I had an accident one night while I slept...sir."

"You realize your daddy was telling you because it was best for you, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, you took a nap without a diaper on. And what happened, little one?"

"I...I had another accident."

"You pissed yourself."

"Y--yes,sir." Joon wasn't sure how much more heat his face could take before he spontaneously combusted.

"So, your daddy knows you need to wear diapers because you pee your pants. What punishment do you think you deserve for disobeying daddy?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Are you going to do what Daddy says from now on?"

"Yes! Sir." Joon saw an end to the torture.

"Good. That's the point of this exercise. Jaejoong, get a diaper for the little one."

Again, Jaejoong silently obeyed his master. Jong Kook knelt behind Joon, unlocking the cuffs. He grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and pulled. Joon gasped.

"Take this, "Jong Kook placed the garment in Joon's hands. "And crawl over to your Daddy. Ask him nicely to diaper you because you need to wear one. Do you understand?"

Joon was crying by now from the humiliation of it all. He wished he would have just put the damned thing on when Ren reminded him. 

"Yes, sir." Joon managed to choke out as he cried in shame. He kept his head down as he crawled to Jaewook's chair. He couldn't look the man in the eye as he spoke. "Daddy...I need to wear...diapers. Would you please...put one on me?" He was sobbing by the time he finished.

Jaewook could stand it no more. He dropped to Joon's level and hugged the boy, rubbing his back.

"If you want," Jong Kook said kindly, "you may use the spare room."

Jaewook stood, pulling Joon with him. He led the shattered man into the toy room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry..." Jaewook offered.

Joon shook his head as he undid his jeans and stepped out of them and his briefs.

"I should have done what you told me. You're being very generous to me and you treat Taecyeon well." Joon laid himself on the floor, waiting patiently.

Jaewook hadn't expected this out of the troubled boy. He knelt and slid the diaper under Joon's hips. After he had it taped into place, Jaewook pulled Joon into a sitting position and hugged him again. To his surprise, Joon returned the hug.

"Please don't make me talk to him anymore. I promise I'll do what you ask of me." Joon begged.

"Oh, Joon." Jaewook stroked the boy's hair. "I didn't mean for him to mistreat you--"

"He was right. I just...I don't want anymore...please."

"Shhh. It's okay. It's over. No more. Okay?"

Joon nodded, still holding tight to Jaewook. Jaewook didn't know whether to feel guilty or pleased. 

In the other room, Jong Kook was now talking to Taecyeon.

"What did you do wrong?"

"I lied to Daddy, sir." Taecyeon looked up at the muscled man, though his mind was on Joon and Jaewook in the toy room.

"And what punishment do you think that deserves?"

"Whatever Daddy decides, sir." Taecyeon replied.

Jong Kook smirked. "Your daddy must be very pleased with you. Ren, what did you do wrong?"

"I didn't make Joon wear a diaper for his nap." Ren said quietly. "uhm, sir."

"Did you tell him to?"

"Yes, sir."

"You should have told Jaewook when he got home from work. I think a simple spanking from your daddy will do. Go to him now."

Ren stood and walked to Woo Sung. Jaewook and Joon came back to the room at that time. Jaewook sat and pulled Joon down onto his lap. Joon didn't resist but leaned on the older man instead. Jaewook wrapped his arms around the boy protectively.

"Lie across his knees." Jong Kook instructed Ren. 

Woo Sung looked as uncomfortable as Ren did as the boy did as Jong Kook demanded.

"Pull her skirt up and spank her."

All eyes in the room, but Ren's, watched intently as Woo Sung pushed the blue skirt up just enough to expose the perfectly round, pale, hairless ass clad in purple lace. Ren gasped when Woo Sung's hand came down. 

"Harder." Jong Kook instructed. 

Ren cried out the second time Woo Sung's hand came down, making the perfect ass jiggle. Taemin bit his lip when Seunghyun's hand unexpectedly cupped his crotch. He turned his head to look at his shameless client, greeted by a sexy wink and a lift of the hips. When Taemin felt the sexy man's bulge against his ass, he understood.

Ren was crying by the time Jong Kook let Woo Sung know he could stop. Woo Sung immediately encircled the pretty boy with his arms, holding him close and whispering soothing words. Ren's crying stopped shortly, but he kept his face pressed against the man's chest. 

"Taecyeon." Jong Kook went back to the remaining companion. "What sort of punishment do you think your daddy should give you?"

"I really don't know, sir."

"You lied to your daddy. The punishment should fit the crime. Therefore, you aren't allowed to speak for at least a day."

Taecyeon stared at the man. He'd been expecting a spanking or even the use of the riding crop. Jong Kook pulled the boy's head back and roughly applied a ball gag. 

"I recommend this or fabric." Jong Kook said to Jaewook. "Don't use tape for prolonged periods of time. It will irritate the skin. Why don't you both take your little ones home. They look like they need some daddy time."

Jaewook removed the gag from Taecyeon, not wanting to take him out in public like that. Joon put his jeans back on and let Jaewook lead him down to the car. Woo Sung stood and carried Ren. 

"Jaejoong."

"Yes, master?"

Jong Kook pulled the thin man to his feet, groping his prominent bulge. He laughed when Jaejoong moaned.

"I figured you were turned on. You kinky thing you." Jong Kook rubbed the trembling man thru his jeans. "I bet it's awful uncomfortable by now."

"May I please take these jeans off, master?" Jaejoong groaned out.

"Don't let us stop you." Seunghyun told them. "Taemin and I have a similar issue."

Jong Kook undid his companion's jeans, pushing them and the black thong down to the floor. When he engulfed the obedient man's throbbing penis in one go, Jaejoong nearly screamed as his knees gave out. Jong Kook caught him, laying him on the floor. He undid his own pants, freeing his cock. 

"Fuck you are absolutely gorgeous, Jaejoong." The man growled as he took in the site of the perfect body writhing on the floor before him. There was so much precum from the both of them, that it was all Jong Kook needed to use for lube before pushing slowly into his lover. Jaejoong cried out again, his nails biting into his master's shoulders. Jong Kook grunted and slammed forward.

"They are hot, aren't they?" Seunghyun's warm lips were on Taemin's neck. "Why don't you give me a blow job while you watch your friend get fucked."

Taemin slid onto the floor, licking the precum from Seunghyun's hard cock before sliding his lips down the entire length. Seunghyun let out a pleased moan, his hand on the boy's head. 

"Watch them." He said in a low voice. 

Taemin did. Jaejoong had his arms and legs wrapped around the man that was plowing into him without mercy. Taemin had his own cock in hand as he moved up and down on Seunghyun's, his eyes glued to the scene before him. 

"Yes! Yes! Fuck!" Jaejoong was crying out, sweat beading on his forehead. 

Taemin could only imagine what Jong Kook's impressive body looked like--those massive muscles contracting with each powerful thrust into the thin man that looked as if he might break at any moment.

"You like it, don't you." Seunghyun's own voice was catching a little as he spoke to his companion. "You like having a mouthful of my cock while you watch your friend get his ass stretched. Such a naughty puppy." 

Taemin moaned, causing Seunghyun to throw his head back and push his hips up.

"Yesssss." The sexy man hissed in his deep voice. "Take it. Take it!" He growled as his cock pulsed deep in Taemin's willing mouth, spilling everything he had to offer.

Taemin's eyes met Jaejoong's for a split second before the puppy grunted and came all over his own hand, greedily swallowing the semen that was filling his mouth.

"Fuck yes!" Jaejoong screamed, cumming hard as his nails raked down Jong Kook's back. He couldn't believe he'd lasted this long after watching Joon be humiliated, Ren's nearly bare ass being spanked, and now Taemin deep throating his own client. It was all too much, especially with Jong Kook fucking him exactly as he liked. 

Jong Kook growled again, followed by a surprisingly soft cry, as he came deep inside his lover. They both panted, sweating lightly as they gazed at each other. 

Seunghyun pulled Taemin onto his lap, attacking the younger man's mouth with a deep kiss. Taemin melted against him, no longer worried about his friends, but simply able to enjoy the affection he was getting from his client.

Jong Kook and Jaejoong exchanged kisses of their own as they came down from their orgasms.


	35. New Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations of the punished companions

Jaewook kept glancing in the rear-view mirror to check on the boys. They had been silent since leaving Jong Kook's apartment. He told himself what Jong Kook had told him: It had to be done. The companions had to realize that they couldn't just do whatever they wanted. He had explained to Jaewook and Woo Sung that having a companion wasn't the same as having a live-in boyfriend nor the same has having an employee. 

"They feel safer knowing there are rules and consequences." Jong Kook had said over the phone. "If you let me dole out the consequences, then you won't be the bad guys. I will."

Jaewook had witnessed Joon breaking and how the younger man latched onto him for protection. He was glad that Joon was finally opening up to him and trusting him, but he wondered how long it would last before Joon became resentful. Jaewook felt guilty for letting Jong Kook break the boy. 

Taecyeon and Joon were cuddled together in the back seat of the car, clinging to each other like a couple of kittens resting. Jaewook thought maybe they were sleeping, but when he opened the back door of the car, they both looked at him with no hint of grogginess. He held out his hand and Taecyeon took it, his other hand holding onto Joon's. They silently made their way into Jaewook's house. 

"Boys, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to be like that. Taecyeon, you can talk. You don't have to be silent for a day."

Taecyeon shook his head, remaining mute. 

"Daddy," Joon's voice was quiet and sad. "may I go to bed? I'm tired."

"Of course, Joon. Did you want something to eat first?"

"No thank you." Joon started towards the bedroom, Taecyeon following.

"Taecyeon, did you want something to eat?"

The younger man shook his head, following Joon into the dark bedroom. Jaewook sighed and sat at the table. What had he done?

***

Woo Sung carried Ren into the house and to the older man's bedroom, laying him gently down. Ren refused to let go of him, so he got into bed with the boy.

"Please don't make me go there again." Ren said in a whisper.

"I won't. I promise." Woo Sung managed to get the covers over both of them. "I'm so sorry, honey. I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you."

"I know." Ren's face was pressed to the older man's warm neck. They laid in silence for a full minute before Ren spoke again. "I understand why Taecyeon calls Jaewook daddy but why did that man want me to call you daddy? Is that something you want me to do?"

Woo Sung had expected all sorts of questions from Ren after what had transpired that evening. That, however, was not on the list of possibilities.

"I don't know why he did that. Maybe it's because you're so much younger than me?"

"Do you want me to call you that?" Ren asked again.

"I've never considered it." Woo Sung answered honestly. "If we were role playing...yes. I think I'd like to try it out. But, I wouldn't want you to address me that way all the time. Does that answer your question?"

"What is role playing?"

"Hmm. It's pretending to be a different person or in a different situation that will lead to sex. For example: nurse or doctor and patient, teacher and student, police officer and criminal. Get the idea?"

"Oh. Yes. So, you'd be my daddy and I'd be your little girl?"

"Yes."

"That sounds very, very dirty."

Woo Sung chuckled. "That it does, my dear."

"When you were spanking me earlier, the reason I was crying is that every one could see me."

Woo Sung held his breath. Was Ren saying what he thought he was? Ren wouldn't mind being spanked?

***

Joon let Taecyeon remove his jeans. The silent man then removed his own and got into bed, tugging Joon along. They lay in bed facing each other in the dark. Taecyeon reached out, smoothing Joon's hair tenderly.

"Part of me is relieved and part of me is devastated." Joon said in a near whisper. "I can live this way or I can die. When did you accept this? How could you be so happy?"

Taecyeon placed a simple but loving kiss on his best friend's lips. The two men held each other, seeking comfort and giving comfort.

"We're just whores, Taec." Joon whispered, holding tight to the other man. "I'm not even gay. This sucks. I think I'm in love with you but I can't even be a decent boyfriend. I don't have any thing to offer. Jaewook is better for you--"

"I love you, too."

Jaewook stood outside the dark room, holding his breath in order to better hear his boys.


	36. New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the recently punished companions

"What I want is you. That's what you have to offer." Taecyeon told Joon, his heart racing and body tingling from his friend's confession of love. 

"But we can't be together, Taec! We have no control over our lives! Everything is at the whim of others--"

"Don't you remember that Jaewook urged you to stay here? He said we were in love with each other. If he had an issue with us being together, he would have chased you off."

"Being together?" Joon was beyond frustrated. "Together how?!"

"Shhh." Taecyeon put a finger to Joon's lips in an effort to quiet him. "Give Jaewook some more time. He's an amazing man."

"Sounds like he's the one you're in love with!" Joon angrily pushed Taecyeon's hand away. 

"Can't I love you both?"

"No! No you can't!" Joon shoved the other man away from him and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his head. "Just leave me alone."

***

"Wake up."

Jaewook opened his eyes and found Taecyeon looking down at him with concern. The older man stretched his cramped limbs and sat up.

"Why are you sleeping out here on the couch?" Taecyeon asked, sitting beside Jaewook. "Your alarm clock was going off. I started fussing at you to turn it off, but you weren't there."

"Sorry." 

"About what? Your alarm or sleeping on the couch?" 

Jaewook playfully pinched the younger man's nose. "You're much cuter when you're in character."

"If I was in character, I would have come out here whining and fussing and jumped on you. Which do you prefer?" Taecyeon's teasing nature made an appearance despite the heavy mood in the room.

Jaewook smiled, despite his own lousy mood, and gently kissed the eternal optimist. To his surprise, Taecyeon returned the kiss and hugged the older man.

"You heard us talking last night, didn't you?" Taecyeon asked, his lips on Jaewook's ear. "Don't worry. Joon will come around. He's had a really tough time lately."

"Like you haven't?" 

"I'm not Joon." Taecyeon pulled back and smiled at Jaewook.

"Woo Sung and I thought it would be best for you boys if you hung out with Ren at his place, today."

"Sounds nice. I'll go wake Joon up."

When Taecyeon entered the room, Joon was talking in his sleep. 

"No! Don't! Don't! Taec!"

Taecyeon rushed to the panicked man, gently shaking his shoulders. "Joon!"

Joon's eyes flew open and took a moment to focus on the man holding him. He let out a sigh of relief and slumped back onto the bed.

"Fuck. That was an awful dream." 

"Was I doing something bad to you? You said my name."

"No." Joon shook his head and reached out for Taecyeon's hand. "My mother was going to shoot you."

"No worries then." Taecyeon leaned over and kissed Joon's cheek. "Nobody would shoot me. I'm far too cute."

Joon started to laugh, which made Taecyeon grin. 

***

When Joon and Taecyeon entered Woo Sung's house, Ren jumped up and hugged Joon tightly.

"Nice to see you, too." Joon chuckled.

"Wish someone was glad to see me." Taecyeon muttered.

Ren let go of Joon and gave Taecyeon a quick peck on the lips--so quick that Taecyeon didn't have time to react. He stared at Ren while Joon laughed. Jaewook was glad to see Joon in good spirits. The younger man hadn't spoken to him at all that morning. 

"Have a good day at work." Ren told Woo Sung and kissed him. 

The older men said good bye and left. Ren dropped onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"I was worried about you two." He confessed.

"Don't worry about us." Taecyeon said easily. "Worry about what your ass looked like in those panties."

"It looked perfect, thank you!" Ren threw a pillow at his mouthy friend while Joon laughed. 

***

After a morning full of video games, Joon found himself getting sleepy. He started to nod off while Ren and Taecyeon were playing another round of killing zombies. He woke with a start when Taecyeon taunted Ren for getting less kills than him.

"I'm fucking tired." Joon grumbled, rubbing his face. "Where can I sleep?"

"You can use my bed, if you want." Ren offered. "Or the couch."

"I'll take a nap with you." Taecyeon told Joon. "I'm sleepy, too."

"Where's the bathroom?" Joon asked. 

Ren showed him and minutes later, Joon emerged wearing the required diaper and no pants. Taecyeon had gotten rid of his jeans, too and was lying on the living room floor with a couple pillows from the couch and a light blanket. 

"Why do you guys take your pants off?" Ren asked curiously.

"More comfortable." Taecyeon told him as Joon settled onto the floor. "Sleeping with all that padding on under tight jeans is so NOT comfortable."

"Shut up and let me sleep." Joon poked his friend in the ribs.

"Ow! Bully." Taecyeon protested, but settled down next to Joon, slipping an arm around his waist.

Ren watched the two drift off to sleep as they spooned on the floor. Just watching them made him feel sleepy, too. He hugged one of the throw pillows and drifted off himself.

 

"What the fuck?" 

Ren sat up, startled, and found himself looking at a puzzled Ah In. Ah In was staring at the two diapered men sleeping peacefully on the floor, their legs tangled together. Ren stared at Ah In, wide eyed and scared. What was he doing here, any way? Was Woo Sung going to be mad that his son saw Taecyeon and Joon? How the hell was Ren going to explain this to the shocked man before him?


	37. New Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See if you can spot all the lies in this chapter.

"Why the fuck are there two gay guys in diapers in the living room!?" Ah In blurted, glaring at Ren.

Ren was the proverbial deer in the headlights as he continued to stare at Ah In, completely mute with fear.

"Does my father know what you're--"

"Oy!" Taecyeon sat up, running a hand thru his hair as he looked at the loud intruder. "You're so loud. I was asleep, thank you."

"Who are you?" Ah In turned his demanding method of questioning onto Taecyeon. "Who the fuck let you and your boyfriend bring your freakish--"

"Okay, I'm just gonna stop you right there." Taecyeon held up a hand. "I don't know who you are or why you're being so very loud during nap time, but if you have questions for me you need to stop yelling at me."

Ah In took a deep breath. "This is my dad's house. I don't know who you and your friend are. Did Ren let you guys in here? What sort of sick stuff--"

"Woo Sung is your father?" Taecyeon asked, still calm. "We have his permission to be here, thank you. Are your rude comments about us being sick and freakish because we're wearing diapers? Thanks a lot, asshole. It isn't bad enough that a person needs one, but then they have to put up with being insulted for it? So not cool."

Ah In turned red and looked back to Ren, who was gazing at Taecyeon. 

"I'm--I'm sorry." Ah In felt like digging a hole and crawling into it. "I didn't know. I just--I was surprised when I saw strangers in my dad's house."

"Are you always a total jerk when you're caught off guard?" Taecyeon asked him.

"Uh...well...yes." Ah In scratched the back of his head, a nervous gesture. "Ren's experienced that before."

"Your think-first-speak-later filter is broken." Ren told him.

"Yeah...I'd have to agree." Ah In said sheepishly. "I thought both of you would be at work."

Oh great. Another downfall for Ren. He's unemployed. On second thought, wasn't being a companion his job? Ren was contemplating this when he heard Joon's muffled voice.

"Why is there still so much noise?"

"Because nap time is over." Taecyeon fell onto Joon, tickling him thru the blanket that Joon had pulled over himself at some point after Ah In's arrival.

"Stop it!" Joon pushed Taecyeon off him and scampered to the bathroom, blanket wrapped around him.

"He's so shy. How cute." Taecyeon chuckled.

"You push him too far sometimes." Ren scolded.

"Everybody worries about Joonie." Taecyeon tossed the two pillows onto the couch before dropping onto the furniture and wrapping his arms around Ren. "Nobody worries about Taecyeon."

"This is why!" Ren squirmed, trying to get out of the boy's embrace.

"Maybe you should let go of my Dad's...friend." Ah In cleared his throat, seeing Ren's discomfort. 

Taecyeon grinned, amused, and let go. 

"I'm hungry. When's lunch?" Taecyeon asked Ren.

"Oh my word, Taec!" Ren hit the offending man with a pillow. "The kitchen is right over there!"

"I knoooow." Taecyeon teased, eyes twinkling. "Now go make me a sandwich, woman!"

Ren stared at Taecyeon, mouth hanging open in shock. Ah In wasn't sure whether to laugh or berate the diapered man who just insulted his Dad's girlfriend--or whatever she was.

"You did NOT just say that!" Ren stammered. "You did NOT just tell me to go make you a sandwich!"

Taecyeon was holding his sides laughing. Joon was suddenly there, putting Taecyeon in a headlock.

"Are you causing trouble again?" Joon asked, now fully dressed again. 

Ren licked his finger and stuck it in Taecyeon's ear.

"AHHHHH! Not that!" Taecyeon squirmed, still laughing. Ren attacked his other ear, making the trapped man squeal. 

Taecyeon, being stronger than Joon, managed to drag them both to the floor with a loud thud. Joon grunted in pain as they hit the floor hard, but didn't let go. 

"Okay! Okay!" Taecyeon conceded. "I'm sorry, Ren. I was just joking. I'll go make you a sandwich!"

Joon let go of the trouble maker. "One for me, too."

"Make it three." Ah In added. 

"Fine. Fine." Taecyeon got to his feet. "But I'm so telling Woo Sung on all of you."

"Good. Then you can make him a sandwich, too." Ren shot back, causing Joon and Ah In to laugh.

They all sat at the dining room table, chatting about the weather, sports, and TV shows. Ah In found them all easy to get along with, now that he was over his initial shock, because they were so close in age. 

"Do you usually just let yourself in like that?" Taecyeon asked the slightly older man. "You can't knock?"

"Sorry. I thought the house would be empty." Ah In explained. "I was going to crash here. My girlfriend was cleaning the apartment--deep cleaning. I kept getting in the way."

"On purpose?" Taecyeon asked. "That's a sure fire way to get out of helping."

Ah In just smiled. Taecyeon chuckled.

"That's so bad." Ren chimed in. "You should be helping her."

"I can't possibly clean the right way." Ah In rolled his eyes. "Every thing has to be done her way. I gave up a long time ago and just let her do it the way she wants. It's better this way. Trust me."

"That's the way women are." Taecyeon agreed. 

Ren and Joon stared at him.

"How the fuck would you know that?" Joon accused him. "You're gay."

"That means I don't know anything about women? Please. Straight guys--they are the ones I don't understand."

"Are you two..." Ah In gestured between Joon and Taecyeon.

Ren noted the way Joon blushed.

"I keep trying but he keeps insisting he's straight." Taecyeon said wistfully. "Hopefully I can wear him down one of these days."

"Are you guys in college or...?"

"We're sorta disabled at the moment--short term, hopefully." Taecyeon supplied. Joon and Ren found his answer odd. "What about you?"

"I take classes at night. I'm a security guard at the mall."

"Like Paul Blart!" Taecyeon blurted.

"Oh my word. You have no idea how sick I am of hearing that." Ah In groaned.

"Rennnnn." Taecyeon said in a sing-song voice. "Will you change my diaper?"

"Ew! No!" Ren shot a shocked look at his friend.

Taecyeon stood and wrapped his arms around Ren's neck, pressing his nose to the pretty boy's cheek.

"Pleeeeeassseee?"

"No!" Ren tried to break the surprisingly strong boy's hold. 

Taecyeon chuckled and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Too bad for me."

Ren rolled his eyes when Taecyeon finally let him go and left the room.

"I hate when he does that."

"Try living with him." Joon quipped. 

"I did."

"Oh trust me. It's a whole nother level."

Ah In was looking at both of them, full of questions.

"Are you sure he's gay?" Ah In settled on that question. It bothered him the way the younger man hung on his father's girlfriend--or friend with benefits?

"I'm pretty damned sure." Joon blurted. "He won't leave me alone."

"Better you than me. That was awkward."

"You loved it." Joon shot, remembering the encounters during training.

"So, you three all lived together?"

Joon and Ren froze, mentally kicking themselves for talking too freely in front of Ah In.

"For a short time." Joon supplied, trying to down play it. "A sort of homeless shelter."

"Homeless?" Ah In blurted. 

"Yeah. Rough times. I'd rather not talk about it." Joon insisted. He was glad when Ah In acquiesced.

"Oh. Sorry."

Taecyeon returned with a fresh diaper, messing with Ren's hair as he walked by.

"I'm going to tell Jaewook how bad you've been today." Ren was getting frustrated.

"You think he doesn't know?" Taecyeon was amused. "I'm always like this."

"Next time, I'm going to lock you in a room." Ren muttered.

"I'll wash the dishes." Ah In stood and gathered the now empty plates. 

Taecyeon stood and quietly walked to Joon, leaning down to press his lips to his friend's. Ren's eyebrows went up as he watched the two. Joon didn't push the other man away, as Ren had expected, but he didn't return the kiss, either. He simply looked up at Taecyeon. 

The door opened and Woo Sung and Jaewook stepped inside.

"Hello, all." Jaewook called.

Ren got up and rushed to Woo Sung, greeting him with a hug and kiss.

"Mmm. Hello, darling." Woo Sung was happy with the enthusiastic greeting, his hands on Ren's waist. "How'd it go today?"

"Taecyeon is annoying." Ren grumbled.

Jaewook chuckled. "That he is."

"Don't forget that I'm cute." Taecyeon reminded them.

Joon rolled his eyes. "Not nearly as cute as you think."

"Is that why you won't be my boyfriend?" Taecyeon asked in faux pain. "I'm not cute enough for you?"

"That's right. Go get a face lift, you monster."

Taecyeon let out a strangled cry and pretended to sob. 

"Would you two quit flirting?" Ren snapped.

"Who's flirting?" Taecyeon asked. "Are you flirting, Joonie?"

"I'm not flirting. Are you flirting?"

"It's not me."

Ren sighed. "He's driving me crazy."

Woo Sung chuckled. "Don't worry, he's going home soon. Then he'll be Jaewook's problem."

Ah In just shook his head as he listened to the conversation from his place at the sink.

"Do you always get home this early?" Ah In asked his father. 

"Oh! I didn't see you over there." Woo Sung replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding housework." Taecyeon supplied. "Naughty boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Woo Sung raised an eyebrow.

"She wants everything done just so and I can't seem to do it. So I just get out of her way when she decides to deep clean."

They all looked at him skeptically. He held up his hands defensively.

"What? It's the truth!"


	38. Throw a Dog a Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexy, fun time between Taemin and his client.

Taemin had spent the morning riding the bus throughout the city to fill out applications and drop off his resumé. He applied every where that was hiring anything remotely close to what he'd be able to do. He wasn't picky. The idea of getting out in the real world and living an almost normal life appealed to him greatly. 

Being out and about without Seunghyun felt pretty good. He really did like the older man, but as a boss. They weren't friends. They weren't lovers. The idea that he could walk away right now and never go back had occurred, but Taemin was smarter than that. He'd simply end up back on the street with nothing. Seunghyun was generously offering him opportunities that he'd not have otherwise. Sure, he was paying Seunghyun with his body and time, but that was all he had to offer at this point. He liked to think of it as earning an honest living.

Seunghyun had given him a prepaid cell phone for urgencies(not quite an emergency, but not for chatting either). Right now, he was using it to keep track of time. Seunghyun usually worked from home, but sometimes he went to the office. Part of their agreement about Taemin's duties included puppy Taemin waiting at home for his master to return from work.

Taemin arrived home in plenty of time to take a shower and get himself ready for his companion duties. After showering, he prepared to insert his tail. He still got nervous about this part. The plug looked impossibly big to fit inside him, but it always did.

Taemin put one foot on the edge of the tub and rubbed his well oiled fingers against his asshole. He used his other hand to fondle his cock and balls. He found that being slightly turned on made the process of insertion go a bit smoother. In truth, his mind had been on sex all morning. He kept thinking about what happened the night before.

The young man slid a finger into himself with a quiet grunt, gently massaging his genitals with his other hand as he remembered the way Jaejoong had looked while being fucked by that large man. It was oddly erotic to imagine the man that had topped him being dominated.

He quickly added a second finger, his mind replaying the way Jaejoong had clung to Jong Kook while getting fucked like a complete whore. Jaejoong was deliciously sexy in every way, and that just made the situation hotter.

Taemin let go of his genitals and positioned the anal plug, using his partially buried hand to guide it into place. Speaking of complete whores, he moaned like one as the slippery plug slid past his fingers. Fuck. He was so turned on.

After the tail was in place, Taemin wiggled a bit to make sure it wasn't going to fall out. Then, he put the lube away and washed his hands. He put his collar on and glanced at the clock. Perfect. Seunghyun should be home any minute.

Taemin sat by the door, waiting patiently with his semi erect cock.

Seunghyun unlocked the door to his home and pushed it open. There to his left was his adorable puppy. The boy looked up at him with liquid brown eyes. He was completely naked expect for his collar. Seunghyun closed the door, his eyes taking in the puppy's plump lips and the state of his penis. Seunghyun grinned and decided to have some fun with the obedient boy.

"Hi, boy." Seunghyun patted the younger man's head as he walked past to set his briefcase on the coffee table. 

Taemin followed on all fours, watching as his master took off his tie and dropped it on the briefcase. Seunghyun let out a tired sigh as he dropped onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote. Taemin sat on the floor by his master's leg, nuzzling his free hand. Keeping his eyes on the television, Seunghyun absent mindedly patted Taemin's head.

Taemin tried to be patient and give Seunghyun time to unwind from work, but he was so turned on. He needed some release now. If he wasn't a puppy at the moment, he'd just go jack off. But puppies had paws, not hands. He moved his head, Seunghyun's hand falling back down on the couch. Taemin licked his master's fingers, treating them like he'd treat his master's cock, as he sucked on them.

Seunghyun hid his smile. The puppy was getting a little more insistent. The older man stretched, his arms settling on the back of the couch. This further frustrated puppy Taemin. He turned and stuck his ass out, wiggling to make his tail wag. Seunghyun appreciated the delicious view, but didn't let the puppy know that. Instead, he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Taemin rested his hands on his master's knees, making his erect member press against the man's leg--just in case Seunghyun hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Sorry, puppy." Seunghyun opened his eyes partway. "I'm tired."

Taemin whimpered, sexually frustrated and desperate. He started to hump the leg before him, not caring anymore. Truth be told, Seunghyun's own penis was starting to show signs of life, but Taemin didn't need to know that yet.

"No!" Seunghyun's sexy, deep voice was firm as he scolded the horny puppy. "No humping my leg, naughty puppy."

Taemin dropped back down on all fours, whimpering again. His cock was so hard that he was nearly in tears with need. Seunghyun pretended not to notice, or not to care. Taemin could take it no more. He crawled to the bedroom and straddled the dog bed, immediately starting to move his hips to get friction against his rock hard cock. It wasn't as good as a hand or mouth, but it was much better than nothing.

He hadn't noticed Seunghyun quietly stalking up behind him. The older man grabbed the boy's collar and jerked him back. Taemin yelped in surprise and fell back, staring up at Seunghyun with wide eyes. Puppy Taemin was so cute with those big brown eyes, plump lips, and innocent look as he sat there stark naked with a leaking cock between his legs. Seunghyun wanted to take the boy right there, buy he wanted to toy with the desperate puppy some more.

"Bad puppy." That deep voice scolded. "Do I need to get you fixed?"

Seunghyun pulled the boy to the cage in the corner of the room, Taemin whimpering and whining in protest. He pushed the boy in and grabbed a roll of tape from the top of the cage. He affixed the puppy's arms and legs to the cage--leaving the trembling boy on all fours, unable to move his limbs. Seunghyun taped the boy's mouth shut and left the room.

Taemin did start crying, then. He cried out, muffled by the tape over his mouth and pulled against his bonds. The cage door was open, but it did him no good. Despite his discomfort, his penis was still throbbing and leaking. Tears ran down his face as he tried desperately to free himself.

Seunghyun watched, unnoticed, from the doorway. He almost felt bad for doing this to his obedient puppy, but fuck this was a hot show. Taemin thrashed his head back and forth, making the cage shake with his efforts to free himself. Seunghyun stepped into the room before the boy could hurt himself. He knelt before the open cage door and reached in, brushing his fingertips over the puppy's cock.

Taemin's eyes rolled back as his body shook with desire for the man touching him. Seunghyun pulled scissors from his back pocket and freed Taemin's feet. He paused before cutting the tape that held the puppy's wrists to the cage.

"When I release you," Seunghyun said in a calm voice, "go lie on the bed, on your back and wait for me."

Taemin shivered with anticipation, moaning behind the tape. The older man freed the puppy, moving aside to let the boy jump onto the bed and lie on his back obediently. His cock was straining--standing straight up while the boy waited, eyes on Seunghyun.

Seunghyun approached the bed, tape in hand. He pushed Taemin's hands over his head and taped his wrists together. Taemin pushed his hips up, trembling as the head of his cock touched Seunghyun's shirt.

"My poor puppy." Seunghyun grinned down at the boy, as he pulled his own shirt off, followed by his pants and boxers. 

Taemin clenched his hands into fists, dying for physical contact with his sexy client. Seunghyun crawled onto the bed, pushing Taemin's legs apart. The boy was breathing hard, eyes locked on the man over him. Seunghyun's own cock was already hard and needy. The older man grabbed his puppy's tail and rotated it, watching Taemin's reaction. 

Taemin's whimper turned to a groan as Seunghyun slowly pulled the plug out. Seunghyun pushed his companion's legs further apart, positioning his cock against the stretched hole. The innocent looking man was quivering as he waited to be filled. Seunghyun took in the site of the younger man lying there before him wearing nothing but a dog collar, with tape over his mouth and tape binding his wrists together. It was all sorts of wrong but oh so hot. 

Holding Taemin's leg against his chest, Seunghyun took his time pushing his way into the younger man. Taemin's nails were biting into his palms, back arching off the bed as he was taken. Seunghyun groaned low in his throat once he was fully seated inside.

"Oh fuck." Seunghyun moaned. "You're so fucking hot."

Finally, the older man was done teasing his puppy. He started to slam into the boy, holding nothing back. Taemin cried out against the tape over his mouth. The force of being fucked hard was causing his cock to slap against his abdomen. He had once witnessed Jaejoong have a hands-free orgasm and thought it was impressive. Now he was about to experience his own. 

Seunghyun kept pounding away, grunting with the effort. Taemin screamed, head thrown back as his cock shot out ropes of hot cum. Seunghyun buried himself one last time and released deep in his lover. Taemin could feel the cock in his ass pulse with each release of fluid.

Seunghyun reached up and undid the tape around Taemin's wrists before pulling the tape off his mouth. Unsure if he was allowed to talk or not, Taemin scowled at his partner.

"I know. You didn't enjoy me teasing you." Seunghyun chuckled, kissing the boy's sweaty forehead. "But I took good care of you in the end."


	39. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male bonding and a surprise at the end(no, not that kind of surprise and that kind of end! lol)

Ah In finished with the dishes and drained the water in the sink before drying his hands on a towel.

"So how long do we have the pleasure of your presence?" Woo Sung asked his son, wanting some alone time with Ren.

"A couple hours." Ah In shrugged, oblivious to his father's wishes. "We could catch a movie."

Jaewook looked at the three youngest men in the room. He knew Woo Sung would rather stay home and have sex with his pretty boy, but the three young men looked like they liked Ah In's suggestion.

"Actually, I think that's a great idea, Ah In." Jaewook spoke before Woo Sung had the chance. "If you wouldn't mind some company."

"Sounds great."

"Wouldn't your girlfriend like to come, too?" Ren asked.

"Uh...if she's not too busy cleaning. The whole point in coming over here was because of that."

"I know, but it doesn't seem nice to go out to a movie while she's cleaning."

Ah In scratched the back of his head. "Uhm, yeah. I suppose you're right. I'll text her."

Jaewook stepped close to Taecyeon, giving him a quick hug. "You need to change before we go?"

"Nah. Just did." Taecyeon was watching Ah In.

"You really want to go see a movie?" Woo Sung asked Ren, the younger man resting comfortably against him.

"Yes! Is that okay?"

Woo Sung considered the excitement in Ren's eyes. He couldn't say no to that. "If that's what you want, hon, do it."

Ren beamed and hugged his client. "Are you coming?"

"Uh..." Woo Sung looked at Jaewook. Jaewook was no help. He just shrugged. "Do you want me to? Maybe it would be nice for you to hang out with people your own age."

"I want you to come with us. It could be a date, right?" Ren slipped his fingers between Woo Sung's.

"OH!" Taecyeon grabbed Jaewook's arm. "Be my date! Please?"

Jaewook laughed and ruffled the playful boy's hair. "Of course. But what about our Joon?"

"I'm too ugly for Joon. You heard him." Taecyeon stuck his tongue out at his friend. Joon returned the childish gesture.

"I'll just take Ah In!" Joon teased. 

Ah In looked trapped. "Uh...right...sure...So, which movie should we see?"

***

The four youngest won the vote, thus all six of them watched a low brow, raunchy comedy. Woo Sung spent the movie watching Ren. The pretty boy touched him throughout the movie--a hand resting lightly on the older man's arm, their fingers threaded together, the younger man's leg gently rubbing against his. Ren was obviously having a good time being a young man with his peers, yet it was clear that he was glad Woo Sung was there beside him. 

Ah In sat next to Ren and Joon, with Jaewook on the other side of Taecyeon. Occasionally, Ah In's attention wandered from the movie to people around him. A girl in front of them was texting on her phone while her boyfriend laughed at the movie. He could hear talking behind him, but not well enough to make out what they were saying. 

Ah In noticed the affection happening between Ren and his father. That girl was so cute. He didn't understand what she saw in the older man, but whatever it was, that's all she saw. He wasn't sure what the relationship was between the other three men. Obviously Joon and Taecyeon were friends, but he didn't know where Jaewook came in. He knew Jaewook was a friend of his father's but this was the first time he'd seen him with the two men. They were quite the characters. He'd never met anyone like Taecyeon before, but he hadn't really hung out with openly gay guys before. Maybe he was typical. It certainly was entertaining.

Joon was obviously straight. He playfully flirted with Taecyeon but that was clearly him teasing the other man. 

After the movie, the group made their way outside, the younger four still laughing together as they recounted parts of the show. It took a moment for the group to realize that Joon was no longer with them.

Taecyeon turned to locate his friend, scanning the crowd filing from the theater. Joon was standing there amidst the throng, getting jostled. Taecyeon trotted over to him, hand on his shoulder.

"Joon."

He didn't respond to Taecyeon's touch or voice.

"Joon? That is you, isn't it? Oh Joon!" An older woman threw her arms around the young man, crying as she held him. "I'm so happy to see you! I've been so worried about you! "

Taecyeon looked on in confusion as his friend stood perfectly still, tears running down his face silently. The woman finally pulled back. By this time, Jaewook was approaching.

"Where have you been? Are doing okay? You look good, honey." She was touching his face. "You left because of my boyfriend, didn't you? Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know you two didn't get along but I didn't know how bad it was. He's long gone, Joon. I kicked his sorry ass to the curb. Are you living near here?"

"I...yeah."

"Joon?" Jaewook was there, concern showing. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Uhm. Jaewook, Taecyeon, this is my mom. Mom, these are my friends."


	40. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon and his Mom!

"It's nice to meet you." The older woman wiped her tears and smiled at the two men by her son's side. "Oh Joon, we need to sit down and talk. When can I see you again?"

"Uhm...I don't know." Joon looked to Jaewook. "Any time, I guess."

"Tonight?" She asked, her eyes hopeful. "Is it too late?"

"No. Tonight is fine."

"Wonderful!" She hugged him again. "I live near here. It's not much, but it's a roof over my head. Would you like to come over?"

"I...yes." 

"Here." Jaewook handed him a business card. "Call me when you're done and I'll come get you."

"Thanks." Joon said gratefully as his mother took his hand and started walking away.

"It was nice meeting you!" She called over her shoulder before turning all her attention back to her son.

"I thought for sure he didn't have any family." Jaewook mused aloud. "It seemed like it was the street or nothing. Why did he act that way?"

"I don't know." Taecyeon replied, thinking the same thing. Why hadn't Joon ever mentioned that he had a mother that loved him? Why wasn't he with her instead of on the street? Part of him was happy that his best friend had been found by his mom and part of him was scared of losing Joon. 

"Come on." Jaewook must have sensed Taecyeon's mood because he draped a comforting arm over the boy's shoulders. "Let's catch up with the rest of the guys."

***

 

"What happened?" Ren asked when the duo showed up at Woo Sung's SUV. "Where's Joon?"

Taecyeon told the rest of the group what had happened. Ren was as confused at Taecyeon and Jaewook.

"Did he ever mention his family to you?" Taecyeon asked the pretty boy.

"No. I assumed he didn't have any or didn't get along with them."

"Yeah." Taecyeon said, perplexed. "Me too."

"You should get back to your girlfriend before you end up homeless, too." Ren swatted Ah In's arm.

Woo Sung laughed from the driver's seat.

***

"That was fun." Ah In said to the group as they were getting out of the vehicle at his father's place. "I wouldn't mind doing that again some time."

"Invite your girlfriend." Ren told him.

"I will." Ah In smiled at his father's special person before waving at them and getting into his car.

"I miss Joon." Taecyeon pouted, nudging a stone with the toe of his shoe.

"Not for long." Jaewook wrapped his arms around Taecyeon from behind. "We finally get some alone time."

"But what if he calls while we're--you know." Taecyeon blushed.

Jaewook kissed the boy's neck and slipped a hand under his shirt. "Then I guess we'd better head home right now and get started."

"But--"

Jaewook didn't listen. He half dragged Taecyeon to his car and pushed him into the passenger's seat. Woo Sung chuckled as he watched them.

"It's nice to see Jaewook so happy." Woo Sung said, slipping his arm around Ren.

"Taecyeon really likes him." Ren replied, snuggling into his client's side.

Woo Sung scooped Ren up in his arms and carried the boy bridal style to the house, Ren squealing in surprise. 

***

Joon quickly realized his mother hadn't been modest in saying her home was "not much". It was a tiny apartment tucked into the back of storefront. It needed to be painted and cleaned. It wasn't disgusting, but it wasn't homey, either. 

"Did you want something to drink?" She asked him, setting her keys on the counter while he took his shoes off.

"No. Thank you."

"Let's go sit on the couch."

There they sat, looking at each other for a little while before she spoke.

"I've been so worried about you, but you look like you're doing well. I'm so glad. What happened after you left?"

"Uh...I tried to go back once. But...you moved."

"Oh no! Oh Joon, I'm so sorry! I thought you were never coming back. We couldn't afford the rent, so we moved. Oh you poor dear!"

"It's okay. I managed." Joon assured her. "I should have gone home sooner."

"Did you finish school?"

"No. Are you doing okay? Is your health good?"

"Pretty good." She smiled at him and patted the back of his hand. "Do you have a job?"

"No...can't get one without an address. I finally have a place to stay now, so I plan to look for one."

"You're homeless?" She blurted. "Oh darling! You can stay here! I know it's small, but we can make it work--"

"It's okay, Mom. I've been staying with my friends--the ones you met earlier."

"I'm so glad you have such generous friends. But please consider staying here--even if it's just for a little while. It would be nice to spend the time with you."

"I...I'll think about it. So...are you dating any one?"

"Me?" She laughed. "Who wants to date an old lady?"

"An old man? No, really, mom. You're not past dating age. You deserve someone who will treat you right."

"Aren't you sweet. I suppose you're not seeing anyone right now, either."

"Uh...not really. There's too much other stuff I have to get figured out." Taecyeon immediately came to mind when his mother asked. Joon pushed the thought away.

"Oh!" The older woman got up and opened a box that was acting as an end table. "I bet you haven't seen these in a long time!"

The box was full of photo albums and scrap books. Soon, the two found themselves laughing together over old photographs and stories of Joon's early childhood.

"You know," his mother said, "I don't have to work tomorrow. Why don't we act like kids and stay up all night? We can go thru all of these pictures and maybe find something interesting on the TV. I have some popcorn, too."

"Sounds great. Let me call my friends and tell them not to expect me tonight."

"Sure." She fished an outdated cell phone out of her purse and handed it to him. 

Joon looked at the phone for a moment before turning his attention to his mom again. "Are you serious about me staying here?"

"Of course!"

Joon nodded. "I think I'd like that."

She hugged him. "I would love it."

***

Jaewook had just parked the car when his phone rang. He didn't recognize the number and wondered if it was Joon.

"Hello?"

"Jaewook, my mom invited me to stay with her for a while. I'm going to do that. I..you know..."

"Joon. I understand. She's your mom and you haven't seen her in a long time, right? Of course you should spend time with her. You have my number, so when you want to talk to Taecyeon, just call. Listen, I just got home. Why don't I pack up some of your clothes and bring them over?"

"I don't want to be any more trouble--"

"Joon. You were never trouble."

***

Jaewook's headlights picked up the slim figure leaning against the building. He got the duffel bag out of the trunk while Taecyeon hurried over to Joon.

"Thank you." Joon smiled at Jaewook as he took the bag. "I mean it--for everything. I can't repay you and I'm sorry for that."

"There's no reason to think you owe me anything." Jaewook put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Besides, this isn't goodbye, is it? I assume I'll be hearing from you."

"Yes, of course."

"Good. I'll let you boys talk. Taec, I'll be in the car."

After the older man left, Joon held Taecyeon's face gently, gazing into his friend's sad eyes.

"I will call you and I will hang out with you. I promise that this isn't goodbye." Joon told him.

"I want to believe that. I'm happy for you, really I am."

"I know and I know you're sad, too. But you don't need to be." Joon pressed his lips to Taecyeon's in a tender kiss.

Taecyeon was surprised but recovered quickly, kissing back. Joon pulled back just enough to look at his friend.

"Remember I said I had nothing to offer you? I'm going to change that, Taec. I'm going to get a job and I'm going to make something of myself."

"You're already everything I need--" Taecyeon couldn't keep the pleading out of his voice.

"Without Jaewook, I have nothing you need." Joon said firmly. "Taec...I love you."

Taecyeon stared at his friend, unable to speak.

"I love you and I'm afraid of losing you to Jaewook. I'm afraid you've already fallen in love with him. But I can't give up. I just can't. Even if we can only be friends, I need you in my life. So, I'm gonna try my best to be a man worthy of being with you."

"I love you too, Joon." Taecyeon threw his arms around his friend in a tight hug. He was crying, but he didn't care. He was too happy to care, after hearing Joon's heartfelt confession. He was too sad to care, knowing that life's unfair circumstances were keeping the two would-be lovers apart. 

"Go with Jaewook." Joon told him, kissing his cheek, lips, and cheek again. "Make him happy. Let him make you happy. Enjoy each other while it lasts. Soon, you and I can be together. Okay?"

Taecyeon nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. Joon pulled back and smiled at his friend.

"Go on. I'll talk to you tomorrow or the day after."

Again Taecyeon nodded, taking a step backwards.

"I love you." Joon said again.

Taecyeon turned and went to the car, sitting silently as he watched Joon pick up the bag and walk into the apartment. He then turned and looked at Jaewook. The older man noticed immediately that the boy had been crying.

"What's wrong?" He knew Taecyeon would be sad that Joon was not going to be living with them, but not this sad.

"He..." Taecyeon took a deep breath to try to steady his voice. "He said--he said he loves me." Taecyeon lost the battle and collapsed against Jaewook, sobbing. 

The older man wrapped him up in comforting arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. He's loved you for a while. He's not going to just leave you. Be patient and let him spend some time with his mom."

"You--you're not mad?"

Jaewook chuckled and kissed the sad boy's temple. "I've known you two were in love with each other for a while now, silly. Why don't you just love us both?"

"I said the same thing to him once." Taecyeon said, voice muffled against Jaewook's shoulder. "He got mad and said no."

"So we'll have to change his mind. Remember, you're too cute for him to resist."


	41. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Woo Sung sexy time!

"Remember our conversation about role playing?" Woo Sung asked as soon as he and Ren were inside the house.

"Yes."

"How do you feel about trying that right now?"

"I'm a little nervous that I won't be good at it." Ren admitted quietly. "But I want to try it."

"It's just playing pretend. I'm pretty sure I'll enjoy what ever you do."

"I'll go change my clothes."

When Ren emerged from his room, he was wearing thigh high stockings, a short skirt, and a button up shirt. Woo Sung was glad he'd learned enough self control not to drool at the sight.

"Can we watch a movie?" Ren asked, gathering courage to play his part.

"Sure."

Ren went to the DVD collection stored in the entertainment center. He bent over, dragging a painted nail across the cases as he scanned them--or pretended to.

Woo Sung swallowed hard as Ren bent over. The skirt, entirely too short, left the younger man's ass on display and oh how Woo Sung loved Ren's ass. His white cheeks were bare, a glimpse of the bright pink thong between them.

"Ren."

The pretty boy looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Come here."

"But I haven't picked a movie yet." Ren made his way to the couch.

"What kind of panties are you wearing?"

"What? Pink ones."

"Are they something a good girl should be wearing?"

Ren didn't have an answer for that. He bit his bottom lip and poked the carpet with a toe. 

"Let me see." Woo Sung told him as he thought ,could he get any cuter?

"But Daddy," Ren held the him of his skirt. "That's private."

"Daddy is allowed to check his little girl's panties to see if they are ones she should be wearing."

Ren considered this for a moment, twisting the hem with his fingers.

"Come here." Woo Sung patted his lap.

"But Daddy..."

"Over my knee, young lady."

Ren let go of his skirt and carefully bent over Woo Sung's legs. Woo Sung gook a moment to appreciate the view. He ran his fingers along the top of the stockings before sliding his fingers under the skirt and folding the fabric up to reveal what he was after.

"Oh these are not appropriate at all." He tsked. "They are far too revealing."

As the older man spoke, his hands massaged Ren's exposed cheeks.

"But I like them. They're pretty." Ren protested.

"You've earned yourself a spanking, my dear."

"No!" Ren wiggled a bit, his genitals rubbing on Woo Sung's legs. "Please, Daddy!"

The older man pulled his hand back and brought it down in a sharp slap against the soft flesh. Ren kicked his legs and whined. Woo Sung did it again, admiring the shade of pink the impact left.

"Daddy!" Ren wriggled in a half-hearted attempt to escape.

"Stay put, little one. I'm not done yet." The older man spanked his companion five more times before setting the boy on his feet.

"That was mean, Daddy." Ren pouted.

"Don't dress like a slut and I won't have to spank you." Woo Sung smiled, enjoying himself.

"I'm not a slut!" Ren stomped.

Woo Sung lifted the skirt a bit, eyeing Ren's cock starting to escape the under garment.

"Looks like you might be."

"You're the one looking under my skirt."

"I can't help it." The older man ran his hands up the young man's legs, stopping when he found the top of the panties. He tugged them down. "You're too pretty to keep my hands off."

Woo Sung unbuttoned the skirt and tugged it down.

"Daddy!" Ren covered his crotch with his hands. "You're being naughty!"

"Let Daddy see." Woo Sung moved Ren's hands aside, leaning forward to run his tongue along the younger man's cock and up to his navel.

"Daddy." Ren shivered. "You're being very bad."

Woo Sung took his time tasting the young flesh before him, kissing just under the boy's belly button while his hands roamed under the shirt above it. He ended his oral exploration and looked up at those sexy brown eyes.

"Only Daddy is allowed to touch you like this."

"What about my friend Taecyeon?" Ren asked so convincingly innocent that Woo Sung wasn't sure if he was acting or not.

"Especially not him, princess." Woo Sung stood and began unbuttoning Ren's shirt.

"All my clothes, Daddy?"

"Yes. I want to see how beautiful you are." Woo Sung slipped the shirt off Ren's thin shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. The older man's lips traveled over the pale chest, kissing repeatedly until he felt something poking him. He grinned, grabbing the boy's erect penis.

"What's this?"

Ren gasped when the older man's fingers captured his erection.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. It just did that on its own."

"Daddy's, too" Woo Sung stood and took one of Ren's hands, putting it on his own clothed erection.

Ren bit his lip, meeting the older man's eyes. "I don't know what to do next." He said, out of character, nervousness evident.

Woo Sung hugged the young man. "You're doing great. So sexy. Do you want to stop now?"

Ren nodded. "I'm scared about actually having sex. How much is it going to hurt?"

"It won't be too bad. I never want to hurt you." Woo Sung tilted the boy's chin up, kissing him tenderly. He undid his own pants, coaxing Ren to touch him.

Woo Sung wrapped his hand around the younger man's cock, stroking him gently. Ren gasped and squeezed his client's erection.

"Do to me what you'd do for yourself." The older man's lips sought Ren's. They kissed as they stroked each other.

Ren deepened the kiss, losing himself in the sensation of Woo Sung's large hand on his throbbing erection. He kept getting distracted, reminding himself to give attention to Woo Sung's cock.

"Just like that." The older man gasped as Ren touched the head with his thumb. 

Glad he brought pleasure to his partner, he concentrated on giving even more pleasure.

"Oh Ren." Woo Sung gasped. "Oh yes." He grunted as he released.

Ren shivered and let go a moment later, when Woo Sung's hand tightened subconsciously around him.

***

 

Taecyeon was lying on the couch, head resting on Jaewook's thigh as he drank from the bottle the older man was holding for him. His tears had dried but his eyes were still swollen. Jaewook gently combed the boy's soft hair with his fingers.

"I thought of putting alcohol in your drink to help you calm down," Jaewook told him. "but then I remembered you'd probably be a very annoying drunk."

"Annoying?!" Taecyeon released the bottle and stared up at Jaewook. "Why would you think that?"

"You're pretty close to annoying when you're sober." The older man grinned.

"For all we know, I might be a very calm drunk that quotes Shakespeare and discusses the pros and cons of vegetarianism."


	42. New Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon and his Mom, Taecyeon and Jaewook.

Joon and his mother were still going thru the memories held in the box. When they finished, Joon's curiosity got the best of him.

"Mom, where are the rest of the pictures?"

"I was so angry when you left." She explained, carefully putting the pictures back into the box. "I ended up destroying the most recent pictures of you, at that time. I felt betrayed."

"Oh."

"Let's see if there's anything good on TV." She picked up the remote and handed it to him. "I'll make the popcorn."

They ended up watching some sitcom reruns while eating their snack.

"I'm going to be so tired in the morning." Joon's mother chuckled. "But this is worth it."

"I hope you don't mean these horrible shows." Joon joked.

"No! I mean spending time with you." She reached over and messed up his hair. "Do you have plans for tomorrow--other than catching up on sleep?"

"I was going to fill out some job applications."

"Good. It's getting harder and harder to make ends meet. Another income would be helpful. Oh! Look at that." She pointed at the TV. It was playing a commercial for a travel agency recommending a trip to Mexico. "I bet that's fun to visit."

"I don't know." Joon replied. "I thought it was really violent there lately."

"Not like we have to worry about it." She shrugged. "It's not like we'll actually be going!"

"There's that." Joon agreed with a laugh. "Safest way to travel--don't!"

***

"Instead of getting drunk and debating whether to eat meat or not, let's get you changed and into bed." Jaewook leaned over, giving Taecyeon's lips a peck.

"I wish I could call Joon." Taecyeon mumbled as he made his way to the bedroom. 

Jaewook, right behind him, swatted the man's padded ass.

"Hey!" Taecyeon turned on him.

Jaewook laughed and shoved the younger man toward the bed. Taecyeon stumbled, lost his balance, and fell onto the mattress. Jaewook was on him in an instant, tickling and biting. Taecyeon squealed and fought back, eventually pinning the older man under him. Jaewook was laughing again as he gazed up at his companion.

"Can't believe you bit me."

"I know. It seems like something you would do." Jaewook grinned.

"You're right." Taecyeon agreed before attacking the other man's ear with his teeth. 

Jaewook pulled sharply on his assailant's hair, rolling them over.

"Daddy's got a hard-on." Taecyeon grinned.

"Damn right I do." Jaewook growled before kissing his companion. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated.

***

Joon found himself dozing off a couple times, awakened by his mother laughing at the TV or talking to him.

"Why are you falling asleep?" She teased. "I'm much older than you and I'm still awake!"

"What's your secret?"

"Coffee."

"I think I'm going to have to call it a night, Mom." Joon yawned and stretched.

"If you must. I'll grab a pillow and blanket for you." She sounded a bit disappointed, but Joon couldn't possibly stay awake any longer. She returned shortly with a pillow and blanket for him.

"Thanks. Good night."

"Good night, son." She retreated to her bedroom after using the bathroom.

Joon got up and used the toilet, brushed his teeth, and went back to the couch. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was so much better than sleeping on the street. He wondered what Taecyeon was doing as he drifted off.

***

Taecyeon let Jaewook dominate him. The older man seemed to be impatient tonight, not willing to spend much time on foreplay. It wasn't what Taec had imagined their first time would be like, but he was okay with it. They were both hard from the little bit of playing, kissing, and undressing each other, so when Jaewook lubed up his cock and Taecyeon's hole, they were both ready.

"Ready?" Jaewook paused to ask, his solid cock pressed to his companion's entrance.

"Take me." Taecyeon told him, looking him in the eye, making Jaewook shiver.

The younger man grunted as his partner pushed in, back arching off the bed. Jaewook's hot breath was on Taecyeon's ear as he let out a long sigh of contentment. Somehow, that made the experience more sensual for the younger man.

"Fuck you feel so good." Jaewook whispered before pulling his hips back a bit and pushing them forward again. 

"More." Taecyeon demanded.

Jaewook gave him what he wanted--what they both wanted. He got on his knees, taking hold of Taecyeon's thighs and started to fuck him--not too hard. The younger man groaned and started pulling on his cock. 

Perhaps it was due to the recent stress or the excitement of their first time, but both men reached their orgasms fairly quickly.

"Fuck!" Jaewook moaned.

"Yesssss!" Taecyeon hissed.

They managed to drag themselves under the covers and drop their heads on their pillows before giving in to sleep.


	43. New Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Ren/Woo Sung/Ah In, some more sexy time with Jaewook/Taecyeon, and some more of Joon and his Mom.

Joon woke to the sound of his mother bustling around in the kitchen. He could smell coffee.

"Good morning." He greeted her as he folded the blanket and laid it on the back of the couch.

"Did you sleep okay?" She asked in a gravely morning voice.

"Yeah. You?"

"I would have stayed up later."

"Oh." Joon didn't know what else to say to that. He used the bathroom and returned. "I'm gonna take a shower and head out to look for a job."

"Good plan." The older woman poured herself a cup of coffee. "Unless you like cold water, skip the shower. The tank is so small that it can only handle one person showering and I already took mine."

"Oh. Okay." Joon was slightly confused. She didn't have to work today. "I'll just go comb my hair and stuff."

***

Ren cracked one eye open as the light in the bedroom came on. Woo Sung noticed and bent down to kiss the blonde's forehead.

"Go back to sleep, princess." The older man was tying his necktie. "Jaewook said Taecyeon and Joon won't be around, today. If you want to go any where, there's some money in the top drawer." He indicated the furniture in the room. "I'd feel better if you had a cell phone. Let's look at some when I get home from work."

"You spoil me too much." Ren said in a tired voice. "I haven't even put out, yet."

Woo Sung laughed. "That sounds like something Joon or Taecyeon might say."

Ren snuggled into the bed and went back to sleep.

***

Taecyeon and Jaewook all wet:

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/j%20and%20k%20pop/Taewooktub_zps58f80cbc.jpg.html)

 

Taecyeon woke up when Jaewook's alarm went off. He rolled over and hit the snooze button before lying on top of his client.

"Time to wakey wakey!" The playful young man sang as he poked Jaewook's ribs.

"You're worse than the damn alarm clock." The older man grumbled.

"You mispronounced cuter.I'm cuter than the alarm clock. On a completely different topic, this is the first time in about a month that I slept in the nude. Are you ready to shower now? I'm conserving water with you, this morning."

"Is my semen a magic elixir that makes you talkative far too early in the morning? If so, I'll use a condom next time." 

"I want to see Joon , today."

"I figured. I told Woo Sung that you guys wouldn't be over, today. I'll leave some money for you. Don't beg him to come back. He needs time with his mom. If he comes back before he's ready, he's going to resent you."

"I know." Taecyeon sighed.

"Let's go shower." 

Taecyeon got off his client and walked to the bathroom. Jaewook admired the show of the boy's muscles moving. He got out of bed and quickly followed. 

In the bathroom, Taecyeon was running the water. He stepped under the water and waited for the older man to join him. When Jaewook did join him, the first thing the younger man noticed was his erection.

"So you like when I'm talkative." Taecyeon raised an eyebrow.

***

Joon gave up on only going to places that had help wanted signs in the windows. He stopped at every business and asked for an application. Sometimes he was turned away with a "we're not hiring right now". He got something different when he stopped by a small grocery store.

"Actually," an older man with a sweaty bald head told Joon, "our stock boy called in sick. Would you be interested in helping me unload the truck?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I can't hire you right now cause we don't need anyone. But if you help me unload this, I'll pay ya."

"Sure."

***

Ren yawned and stretched before slipping out of the warm, comfy bed. He took a shower in the attached bath and dried his hair. He was about to open the bedroom door and step into the hall when he heard a voice.

"Ren?" It was Ah In.

Ren panicked, looking around for his clothes. His eyes settled on a bathrobe. He slipped it on and made sure it fully covered him. That was a close call!

"What is it?" Ren cracked the door open.

"Did my dad leave for work already?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Okay."

"Did you need something?"

"I forgot my phone here. Hey, what do you think of having dinner with me and my girlfriend? I mean, you and Dad."

"Uh. I think it sounds nice. I'm sure he'd feel the same."

"Great! Should we eat out?"

"If you aren't too picky, I could throw something together." Ren offered. He wanted to be nice to Ah In and his girlfriend in hopes of being able to stay with Woo Sung for a long, long time.

"Oh! That would be great!" Ah In flashed a grin at the blonde. "Would tonight be too soon? We both have the night off. It doesn't happen often."

Ren wondered who had failed to teach the man planning. Tonight? 

"If it's okay with Woo Sung, I can make something tonight. He mentioned shopping after work."

"Okay! Cool. I'll see you later, then."

***

Jaewook didn't respond to Taecyeon's comment, instead pulling the other man to him and kissing him hard. Jaewook's enthusiasm made Taecyeon forget all about being cheeky. The younger man threaded his fingers thru Jaewook's hair as they explored each other's mouths. It wasn't long before Taecyeon's own cock was as hard as his partner's. 

Jaewook broke the kiss long enough to grab the bar of soap. He lathered up his companion's erection, the younger man moaning with pleasure as he planted kisses along Jaewook's shoulder.

"You're so fucking hot." Jaewook murmured, stroking his partner. "You should parade around naked more often."

Taecyeon used his hold on Jaewook's hair just enough to tilt his head to better attack the man's mouth. They kissed hard and a bit sloppy but didn't care one bit, too far gone in ecstasy. 

Jaewook ended the kiss abruptly turning and bracing himself against the shower wall with both palms, looking over his shoulder at his sexy, young lover.

Taecyeon was surprised. He hadn't even considered topping his client. He assumed he'd always be the bottom with Jaewook. The older man must have seen the confusion on his face, for he smiled and rubbed his ass on Taecyeon's soapy cock.

"When we're playing Daddy and Baby, I top. When we're not, you top. Now hurry up."

Taecyeon held Jaewook's hip with one hand, his other guiding his throbbing cock deep into the sexy man before him.

"Fuck." Taecyeon growled. "Oh fuck!" He grabbed both of Jaewook's hips and started pounding into him selfishly.

The muscles in Jaewook's arms showed as he kept his face from crashing into the wall with each violent thrust from the much more muscular man fucking him.

"So good." Jaewook gasped, folding his arm and planting it against the wall, freeing his other hand to pay attention to his leaking cock. "More, Taec. More!"

Taecyeon pressed his chest to Jaewook's back as he bit the other man's neck. Jaewook cried out, the hand on the wall curling into a tight fist. 

"So close! So. Fucking. Clooosssseeee." He ended it with a hiss as he shot his cum against the wall, body jerking with a powerful orgasm.

"Oh fuck yes!" Taecyeon growled, slamming home one last time before emptying into his benefactor. He was breathing hard when Jaewook slowly pulled away, causing his now mostly limp penis to slip from the man's hot hole. Jaewook turned and kissed his lover tenderly.

"You're amazing." He grinned at the younger man. 

"Mmmm. That was amazing, if that's what you mean." Taecyeon gazed happily at Jaewook. 

***

Joon thanked the man and shoved the money into the pocket of his jeans before taking off toward his mom's apartment. The shop owner had told him that next time he needed help, he would give Joon a call. He'd been impressed with the younger man's work as they emptied the truck together. 

Joon was happy when he arrived, opening the door and stepping in, finding his mother on the couch watching TV and reading a book while she smoked a cigarette. She looked up as he came in.

"Any luck?" She asked, setting the book down.

"Sort of." Joon got a drink of water before pulling the cash from his pocket and sitting next to his mother. "I helped unload a truck of stock and the guy paid me. He said he's not hiring right now but he'd give me a call next time he needs more help."

"Excellent!" She plucked the money from his hand and counted it as he glanced at the TV. "Oh!" She snapped her fingers that had held the money only moments earlier. "Your friend stopped by while you were gone. He wanted to wait here but I told him no. I'm not comfortable with having strangers in here, sorry. He said he'd check back later."

"What? When was that? Who was it?"

"Hmm I think he said his name was Tae...Tae something."

"Taecyeon." Joon supplied, heart beating a little faster.

"Yes! That's it."

Joon got up from the couch and stepped outside, scanning the area in the hope that Taecyeon was still around.

"Taec!" He called. "Taecyeon!"

"Nice to know you missed me."

Joon whirled around, shocked and happy to see his friend standing there, that mischievous grin on his face. Taecyeon crossed the parking lot and hugged Joon.

"How are things going with your mom?" Taecyeon asked after he'd pulled out of the hug. 

"Pretty good. I even earned some money today--" Joon frowned, realizing he didn't know where his mom put the money.

"Doing what?" Taecyeon was excited.

"Unloading a truck at a grocery store. I didn't get hired, but the owner said he'd call me when he needs help."

"Cool. Buy me lunch?" Taecyeon winked at him.

"Uh...I would, but..."

"Just joking!" Taecyeon clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's go eat. I have money, today. And Jaewook says hi."

"Let's go eat. I'm starving." Joon smiled.


	44. Interaction

Unlike many of the teens he'd been in training with, Jaejoong had finished high school. Jong Kook wanted Jaejoong to get a job and live as normal a life as possible. The conversation had shocked Jaejoong. Though, looking back on it, he wasn't sure why he'd found what the older man said so surprising. It actually made sense.

"Do you have a high school diploma?" Jong Kook asked while they were eating dinner together. 

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Are you going to go to college?"

"I don't have money for that."

"You need to have a plan in place, Jae. Get a job. Save some money. Live as normal a life as possible while you're here. Otherwise, you'll end up in the same situation again."

"What?" Jaejoong was very confused.

"You don't plan on spending the rest of your life with a man you don't love, do you?" Jong Kook put his fork down and looked intently at the young man. "I assumed you had plans after this."

"But you paid a lot of money for me to be here."

"Sure but you're not a slave nor a mail order bride. I paid money for the work Dong Gun and Soyoung did in finding you, evaluating you, and training you. None of the money went to you. I give you a temporary home, food ,clothes, and whatever else you need in exchange for companionship and fetish sex. I don't own you."

"How long is temporary?"

"The most recent companion I had before you stayed for a year. The one before that, six months."

Jaejoong stared at him. "What happened to them?"

Jong Kook burst into a hearty laugh. "You sound like you think I killed them! They decided to move on. One of them got a job and when she got promoted, was told she'd have to travel. The other one met someone he thought he might have a chance with, so we ended things before he asked her out."

"I guess I have some things to think about." Jaejoong didn't mention that the thing he was thinking about the most right now, was how hard it was to imagine Jong Kook having sex with a woman.

***

Taemin yawned and stretched, his arms appearing above the blanket. Seunghyun grabbed the younger man, wrapping him up in his arms. 

"Good morning, cutie." Seunghyun's deep voice was even deeper, and thus sexier, in the mornings and late at night. 

"Morning?" Taemin scoffed, looking over the sexy man's shoulder. "The clock says two pm."

"We stayed up late last night." Seunghyun grinned and playfully swatted the younger man's cute ass.

"You don't have to go to the office today?"

"Nope. What are your plans?"

"Training for my new job from four to eight. My whole day is gone now." Taemin squirmed his way out of Seunghyun's hold and walked across the room to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

The man left alone in bed sighed as he gazed at the ceiling. Taemin was definitely his type, but there didn't seem to be anything special between them. Maybe he needed to step up his efforts to win the young man over.

***

Woo Sung came home to find Ren in the spare bedroom, using the computer. He kissed the young man's cheek before leaning on the desk.

"Anything interesting?"

"Looking up something to cook for dinner tomorrow." Ren told him. "Your son and his girlfriend will joining us."

Woo Sung stared at Ren until the boy sensed his gaze and turned.

"What?" Ren asked.

"Why are Ah In and Tae Hee coming to eat with us?"

"He asked if we'd like to have dinner with them. I volunteered to cook."

Woo Sung gave Ren a thoroughly puzzled look for a full twenty seconds before he spoke. "Ren, sweetie. We need to talk."

"Did I do something wrong?" Ren's fears immediately began to surface. "I'm sorry! I was just--"

Woo Sung silenced the pretty boy with a simple kiss.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. Everything you do is perfect."

Ren blushed and looked away. Woo Sung turned Ren's face back toward his.

"Ah In's mother was a friend of mine in college. She wanted to have a baby. She knew I was gay and not really interested in having kids. So she asked me for a favor." Woo Sung explained.

Ren's eyes widened. "Does Ah In know about this?"

"No. His mother and I eventually lost touch. She contacted me when Ah In was about fifteen years old. He was acting up and she wondered if it was because he didn't know who his father was. She had married and had two more kids--something she swore she'd never do. I guess any of us can change our plans when we meet the right people." Woo Sung smiled and gently caressed Ren's cheek with his fingertips. "So, Ah In and I spent some time together that year. I don't think it helped his behavior any, as his mother and I hoped. I talked to him over the phone and we exchanged emails for the next three years. After he graduated, Ah In moved in with his girlfriend, who lives fairly close. They visited occasionally and though he calls me Dad, we don't really have that sort of father-son relationship."

Ren took this all in. It was a lot to process. He had been jealous of the woman in Woo Sung's past that the older man had loved enough to start a family with. But now he didn't have to worry about that. Ren had tried his best to be accommodating to Ah In in the hopes of making Woo Sung want to keep him around forever. But what did this new information mean for that? Woo Sung didn't want him to encourage a relationship between father and son?

"I...I don't understand what you want me to do." Ren managed to put at least some of his thoughts into words.

"I don't want you to put Ah In before yourself out of guilt. There's no need for it. You haven't come between a father and son. He has no reason to resent you for being in his mother's place--"

"But he doesn't know that you were just a sperm donor!" Ren blurted. He gasped when he heard the words that had come out of his own mouth and slapped his hands over it.

"Why is everything you do so damn adorable?" Woo Sung chuckled, kissing his lover's forehead. "You're right. He doesn't know about that part. But he knows that his mother and I were just friends. Maybe we should have done things differently. Maybe we should have told him from the beginning that I was a donor for a friend. I fear that telling him now would only cause him pain. We'll all have to live with our possible mistake and try our best. But you, princess, don't have to."

"But what if I want to?" Ren asked timidly. "When we all went to see that movie together, it was fun. He got along with my crazy friends. Everybody needs their parents, right?"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be nice to him or try to be friends with him. I'm just trying to tell you that you don't have to put him first. In my life, you come first. He's an adult. I'll still be a father figure to him if he wants me to, but my main focus is you--us."

"Us?" Ren breathed.

"If...if you want there to be....us." Woo Sung was suddenly shy.

"I only agreed to come home with you because I thought I could fall for you." Ren said in a very quiet voice.

***

"I'll be home a little after eight." Taemin told his client as he pulled his shoes on. 

"So what is this job?"

"It's at a cafe." Taemin told him, straightening as Seunghyun walked toward him. "You did tell me I could get a job."

"I did." Seunghyun agreed. "Where's your collar?"

Taemin blushed. "I--I thought I only had to wear that when I was a puppy."

"I want you to remember that you're not allowed to be with anyone else while you're my puppy." Seunghyun told him.

"I can remember that without wearing a collar." Taemin protested as the older man put a collar around his neck.

"Don't worry." Seunghyun patted his shoulder reassuringly. "It just looks like a piece of jewelry."

 

Taemin frowned, not convinced. 

***

Taecyeon was not shy about showing affection. Joon had to keep pulling his hand from his friend's grasp. He had finally admitted that he was in love with his friend, but he wasn't ready to hold hands in front of strangers. 

They found a small, quiet place to eat and ordered some sandwiches. 

"So Jaewook knows you came to see me today?" Joon asked.

"Yup. That's why he gave me money and told me to tell you hi from him. Oh and he said 'no sex'."

"He always says that."

"Yeah. So remember to keep it in your pants. You can't just go waving it around any time you want." Taecyeon told him before taking a bite of his food.

Joon just shook his head and grinned.


	45. New Job

"They better be big tippers." The girl waiting tables in the cafe complained to the one behind the counter. "I swear if they get any more lovey-dovey, I'm gonna puke."

"Oh relax." The one behind the counter giggled. "You're just upset because they aren't interested in you."

"You take that back! Though, the one is definitely handsome."

"I guess that's why his boyfriend likes him." The girl behind the counter teased her coworker.

Taemin came out of the kitchen with two glasses of ice water, holding them out to the waitress.

"Oh, Taemin." The waitress smiled and slung her arm around his shoulders. "Take those to that table in the corner."

"Don't do that to him!" The girl behind the counter scolded. "He's so pretty, those gay guys will eat him up."

"Well then he can deal with their sick asses and I can get a bigger tip. I'll split it with you, Taemin. Please?"

Taemin stared at the two of them. What on earth were they talking about?

"What?" He said, when all else failed.

"She's being homophobic." The girl behind the counter explained. "That or she's jealous that those guys have boyfriends and she doesn't. Would you please take the water to them?"

"Okay." Taemin said timidly and made his way to the table. To his surprise, Joon and Taecyeon were the ones the girls had been talking about.

"Taemin!" Taecyeon waited for the moment the boy set the glasses of water on the table, before jumping up and hugging him.

"Taec!" Joon scolded. "He's at work."

"Oh! Right. Sorry." Taecyeon stepped back and straightened Taemin's apron. 

"It's good to see you." Joon smiled up at his friend. "When did you start working here?"

"Today. How are you guys doing?"

"Joon's doing great. He's staying with his mom." 

"What?! That's awesome. I'm really happy for you!" Taemin said sincerely.

"Thanks. How are things going at home?"

"Okay." Taemin shrugged. "He told me I could get a job or do whatever, but then tonight before I left for work, he got all weird--like he didn't want me to leave. He made it sound like his only problem was that I wasn't wearing a collar." Taemin gestured at his jewelry.

"It actually looks pretty cool." Joon observed. "I wouldn't have guessed it was a collar."

"I better get back to work." Taemin sighed. "Oh, and just so you know, your waitress has a problem with gay guys."

Joon and Taecyeon glanced at each other before watching Taemin return to the counter and the two women. 

"She thinks we're gay?" Joon asked, puzzled. He hadn't been holding Taecyeon's hand or giving any other signals that he knew of.

"You are gay, babe." Taecyeon said before taking a drink of water.

"Just for you." Joon grumbled, embarrassed. "So I'm bi."

"So you're saying my gayness is contagious." Taecyeon nodded. "I didn't realize I had such power."

***

Jaejoong woke with a start when he realized he was moving.

"Relax." Jong Kook told him softly. "You fell asleep at the computer. It looked really uncomfortable."

The younger man realized he was being carried to bed. 

"It's okay. I can walk."

"Let me finish showing off how strong I am." Jong Kook chuckled as they entered the bedroom and he gently laid his companion on the bed. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Mmm." Jaejoong yawned. "Local college with some classes I want to take. I can afford it if I only take a couple classes at a time and get a part time job. I'll still have time for you."

"Sounds good." Jong Kook leaned over the thin man and kissed him.

Jaejoong was a bit surprised. His client only kissed him during sex or foreplay. This didn't seem like a foreplay situation, especially since Jaejoong wasn't in his submissive role. He kissed back, enjoying the lazy way the older man's tongue was swirling around his.

"What was that about?" He asked after the kiss.

"I need a reason?" The older man raised an eyebrow, though he looked amused.

"It was just unexpected."

"For me, too." Jong Kook confessed before he left the room.

***

Joon followed Taecyeon to the counter and waited while his friend paid for their meal. The girl behind the counter was friendly and efficient, leaving Joon to wonder if she was a good actress or Taemin had been wrong. The waitress was avoiding eye contact with the pair. 

"Is Taemin still here?" Taecyeon asked. 

Joon kicked him. Taecyeon just smiled and ignored him.

"You know him?" The cashier asked.

"We're friends."

The waitress stuck her head inside the kitchen door and called for the cute boy. A moment later, he appeared.

"Just wanted to say bye before we left." Taecyeon explained to the new employee. 

"Oh. Okay. Uhm, bye guys. It was good to see you. Good luck, Joon."

"Thanks." Joon rewarded him with a smile.

Taecyeon winked and turned, leading the way out the door. Taemin stared after them, wondering what on earth that was about. He knew Taecyeon enough to know his friend was being mischievous. But it seemed a bit too subtle for his usual antics.

"How do you know him?" The waitress asked.

"We're friends." Taemin didn't know how else to explain it.

"I was right. They're gay, right?" She pressed.

"Uh. I don't know why it matters." Taemin said, trying to be brave like Jaejoong and Taec.

"I knew it!"

"I didn't say that." Taemin protested. "He's gay but Joon isn't."

"I would have thought it was the other way around." The cashier mused.

"They were totally on a date." The waitress poked Taemin's arm with one of her manicured nails.

"I really doubt that." Taemin told her. "I need to get back to the kitchen before I get in trouble..."

***

"Why did you do that?" Joon asked as soon as they were out the door of the cafe.

"He shouldn't have to hide who he is. It will only cause him more trouble if he stays there with those two. Some day they'll find out he's gay and then they'll give him a hard time until he's forced to quit. I don't want him to go thru all of that."

"You could have just fucking told him." Joon snapped.

"And what would he have said to that?" Taecyeon stopped walking and turned to look at his friend.

Joon opened his mouth to reply but realized that Taemin wouldn't have listened to Taec's advice. Taecyeon resumed walking. They walked in silence for a while, Taecyeon's hand occasionally brushing Joon's. When they arrived in front of the building that held the small apartment, Taecyeon pulled his friend into a hug.

"Can I come see you again tomorrow?"

"I don't know if I'll be here. I'm going to look for a job." Joon returned the hug. "Besides, won't Jaewook want you to stay home? I can't imagine he'll like you spending his money coming to see me every day."

Taecyeon was so close to begging Joon to come home with him, but he knew what Jaewook had told him was true. Joon would resent him if he came back before he was ready. 

"Why don't you come in for a little bit." Joon smiled at him. "Mom showed me some baby pictures. You think I'm cute now, you should see what I looked like then."

Taecyeon laughed and followed Joon to the door. 

"Mom?" He called as he stepped into the apartment. "Mom are you here?"

"What the fuck." A masculine voice grumbled from the hall. 

Joon froze. He knew that voice. He grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon--an umbrella. 

"Get out." Joon growled as the older man stepped into view. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Who the hell..." The man then realized who he was looking at and laughed. "Look at you! You grew up--sorta. Still a sissy looking punk thought, aren't ya."

Taecyeon started to step forward, but Joon blocked his way. 

"Mom kicked you out. Get the fuck out."

"She what?" The older man laughed. "That bitch didn't do nothing. Weren't you the one who ran away like a little bitch? Is this your boyfriend? You take it up the ass for him?"

Taecyeon pushed Joon aside this time, glaring at the man before turning to his friend. "Who the hell is this loser?"

"Mom's ex boyfriend."

"Ex?" He laughed again. 

Taecyeon grabbed the umbrella from Joon and stood before the offending man. "Get out. Now."

"And what are you gonna do, fag boy? I live here." The older man taunted, unaffected by Taecyeon.

"I'm gonna kick your ass." Taecyeon said simply, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Taec." Joon put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's just call the police."

"Listen to the sissy. Call the police. They'll tell you I live here and that you should leave."

It happened so fast, Joon wasn't sure what had happened, but the foul mouthed man was holding his arm and staring at Taecyeon.

"You bastard!" He roared and raised his other arm. But he was too slow and Taecyeon cracked the umbrella handle against that elbow, too. "Fuck!" The man screamed in pain. 

Joon pulled on his friend. "Come on. Let's just--"

"What the fuck is going on here?" A new voice joined them.

"Mom!" Joon let go of Taecyeon and turned to her. "We found him here--"

"I told the loser he could crash here until he gets a place." She explained with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

"Mom!"

"It'll be fine." She stepped around him and stood between the two angry men. "Quit playing around. I just got back from work and I'm beat."

"Joon." Taecyeon turned and looked at his friend. "Let's go outside for a minute."

"No." Joon wouldn't take his eyes off his mother. "I'm not leaving him alone with her. No."

"Joon." Taecyeon's voice was firmer. "Let's go talk."

Joon was shaking his head. Taecyeon put a hand on his arm but Joon pushed it off.

"Just get lost, fag boy, before I pay you back." The older man growled. 

Taecyeon turned on him with a deathly glare that made him flinch for just a moment before he covered his fear with more bravado.

"We'll call the cops on you for trespassing, asshole." The older man sneered. "Unless you get the fuck out."

"Would you please leave for now?" Joon's mother asked Taecyeon. "I know you're Joon's friend, but we need to sort this out first."

Taecyeon felt overwhelmed with the situation. Joon wasn't going to listen to him. He was too caught up in wanting his mother to love him. Taec knew he needed a hand with this situation. He sighed and walked out the door--hating every moment he got further from the apartment.


	46. Naughty Baby

When Jaewook got home from work, he found his companion sitting at the kitchen table drinking. He could tell the boy had been crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?" The older man sat across from him.

"Jaewook." Taecyeon's voice was low. 

The older man stared. This was the first time the younger man had called him by name. 

"Joon's in a bad situation. We have to get him out of there." His red rimmed eyes met his client's. "I'm afraid he's going to get hurt."

"Taecyeon, what are you talking about?"

The younger man told his client all about the encounter they'd had with the foul man in Joon's mother's apartment. Jaewook took his phone from his pocket and called the woman in question. It rang and rang but no one picked up. He watched Taecyeon across the table. He hadn't seen the boy like this since they'd taken Joon to the hospital.

"Even if we go over there now, Joon still isn't going to want to leave." Jaewook reached across the table and put his hand over Taecyeon's. "All we can do is remind him that we're still here for him. Tomorrow, go buy a cell phone for him so he can contact us any time he needs."

"I know you're right. That's why I left him there today. But I hate it." Taecyeon admitted in a whisper as his tears made a reappearance.

"I'm going to make another phone call. Just wait here." Jaewook stood and kissed the top of his companion's head before calling his boss. "Is it all right with you if I work a half day tomorrow?"

"I don't care, but why?" Seunghyun asked.

"If you don't care, why are you asking?" 

"Because I'm the boss and you're not."

"Just have some personal business to take care of."

"Is that what you're calling it now?"

"You're not nearly as amusing you think you are."

"I'm much more so. Does your companion know Taemin very well?"

"Uh. I'm not sure."

"I need to find out what the cutie likes."

"The big bad boss has a crush?"

"Shut up and find out for me."

"You could just ask Taemin yourself."

The phone went dead and Jaewook turned to Taecyeon.

"I'll be home from work early, tomorrow. We'll go see Joon together. Okay?"

"Good. Thank you." Taecyeon released a sigh and visibly relaxed a bit.

"Okay, now how about you eat some food with me instead of just drinking."

***

 

Taemin was washing the counter when Seunghyun walked into the cafe. He froze, staring at his client. Why was he here? Seunghyun broke into a smile as soon he spied his young companion, and made his way to the counter.

"Good evening." The waitress smiled at the unbelievably handsome man that was smiling and walking her way. "Can I start you off with a drink?"

"No thank you."

She swooned. He was so fucking handsome.

"I'm here to get him." Seunghyun nodded towards Taemin. The younger man blushed and walked into the kitchen to get away from the situation.

"To get him?" The waitress gestured towards the kitchen door in confusion.

"He said he worked until eight tonight. It is just after eight now."

The young woman looked at him for a moment. "Oh. Yeah." She stuck her head in the kitchen door and called for the pretty boy. 

He appeared a moment later, avoiding looking at anyone. Seunghyun smiled and watched the young man remove his apron. 

"I'll uhm see you tomorrow." Taemin told the girls before stepping past his client and toward the door. 

Seunghyun nodded at the females and followed the young man out the door and into the night.

"Why are you here?" Taemin blurted out as soon as they were outside.

"Would you believe I missed you?" Seunghyun smiled at him.

Taemin glanced away, blushing again. 

"The collar looks sexy on you, by the way."

***

Jaewook let Taecyeon continue drinking thru dinner. He was concerned about Joon also, but he knew there was nothing he could do for the boy until he was ready. He just hoped Joon would be ready before he got seriously hurt.

"Daaaaadyyyyyy." Taecyeon leaned over the table, his glassy eyes almost focusing on Jaewook. 

"Not quoting Shakespeare, I see."

Taecyeon giggled. "Not yet."

Jaewook licked his companion's lips before pulling back. "You're so drunk."

"Not yet." Taecyeon got up from the table and walked around it. 

Jaewook stood. "Not drunk yet?" The older man was amused as he gestured at the younger man's crotch.

Taecyeon stepped close, his lips on Jaewook's ear. "Oops. Sorry, Daddy. I guess I had an accident."

Jaewook growled and grabbed a handful of his lover's hair, kissing the boy hard. Taecyeon moaned into the kiss, letting the older man aggressively taste him. 

"You know you're supposed to wear a diaper." Jaewook led Taecyeon to the bathroom by the hold on his hair.

"Daddy!" Taec protested, letting himself be led.

"Take off your clothes." Jaewook commanded as he let go of the boy and started the bath water.

Taecyeon kept his gaze locked with Jaewook's as he slowly peeled his clothing off and dropped it on the floor, piece by piece. Jaewook added some liquid to the bath which turned into bubbles. 

"In the bath, naughty baby." 

Taecyeon obeyed, sinking into the warm bubbles. Jaewook picked up the bar of soap and started washing his companion. Silence, other than the occasional splash of water, filled the room. 

"Lean forward." Jaewook said softly.

Taecyeon did as he was told. Jaewook slid his soapy hand down his companion's back, his fingers probing between the young man's cheeks. Taecyeon whimpered and shivered at the new sensation.

"Shhh. Relax." Jaewook closed his teeth on the boy's ear. "Daddy's gonna fuck you, baby. We have to get you ready."

Taecyeon groaned as his client's finger slipped inside him, shivering as Jaewook added another finger. Taecyeon gasped as a third finger entered him, his fingers white as he gripped the sides of the tub.

"You trust Daddy, right?" Jaewook pulled Taecyeon's head back and kissed him. 

When the kiss ended, Taecyeon was panting, his erection poking thru the bubbles. Jaewook shoved his fingers deeper, causing the boy to cry out, his cock twitching, moving the bubbles. 

"You were a naughty baby." Jaewook whispered, withdrawing his fingers. 

Taecyeon moaned, followed by a whimper.

"Stand up." Jaewook commanded. When Taecyeon obeyed, the older man wrapped him in a large towel. He avoided the baby's erection as he dried the boy off. "Come on." Jaewook led Taecyeon to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. 

Taecyeon watched as Jaewook unfolded a diaper and approached the bed. He laid it on the bed and Taec lifted his hips obediently. 

"But Daddy," Taec was still panting, his cock standing at attention. "you said you'd fuck me." 

"Indeed." Jaewook didn't give the baby any clues as he pulled the front of the diaper over the erection and taped it shut. Taecyeon moaned as his sensitive cock was trapped between the padding and his warm flesh, hips lifting off the bed. Jaewook dropped onto his companion, kissing him as he pushed down with his groin.

"Please." Taecyeon whined, writhing in need. "Oh fuck, I need it."

"Naughty baby boys shouldn't make demands." Jaewook said softly before kissing him again. 

Taecyeon broke the kiss and pushed on Jaewook. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Jaewook told him.

Taecyeon did as he was told, looking over his shoulder at the older man. Jaewook slapped his thigh, causing the younger man to groan. 

"Don't look at me, naughty baby." 

Taecyeon could hear Jaewook undo his belt and pull his pants down, then open a container--probably the lube. 

"Daddy." Taecyeon whimpered, his cock twitching tight against his flesh.

"Baby knows he has to wear diapers, right?"

"Yes, uhhnnn, Daddy." Taecyeon was trembling with want. 

"So why weren't you wearing one?" Jaewook snagged the plastic of the diaper with his fingernail, ripping a hole. 

"Because Joon doesn't like when I wear one....fuck...when I don't have to." Taecyeon moaned as Jaewook's lubed finger slipped into him thru the hole in the diaper.

"Your brother got into trouble of his own for not wearing his diaper." Jaewook pulled his finger out a little before pushing it back in quickly. "You have to be a good baby and show your brother how to be a good boy. I take good care of you my baby, don't I?"

"Fuuuck." Taecyeon breathed as Jaewook slid another finger in. "Daddy, please!"

"Are you going to wear your diaper?"

"Yes! Whatever you want, Daddy!"

"Not what I want. What you need." Jaewook removed his fingers and replaced them with his leaking cock. "Daddy knows what you need."

Taecyeon whimpered, wishing his dick was free. He reached one hand under himself, rubbing the front of his diaper.

"No." Jaewook landed a sharp slap on the baby's thigh. "That's your punishment. You can't touch it."

"Oh fuck! Oh please!" Taecyeon trembled, feeling like he losing his mind and all control over his body.

"You're going to learn to trust Daddy." Jaewook pushed into his companion, his cock slowly filling the boy.

"Ahhh! Yessssss!" Taecyeon cried out, his hands fisting the bedding under him.

Jaewook held tight to the younger man's hips as he started slowly fucking his lover. Taecyeon pushed back, meeting every thrust.

"Oh fuck!" Jaewook growled, watching Taecyeon's muscular shoulders bunch as he fucked the man. 

"More!" The younger man shouted, feeling so close to release. 

Jaewook kept pounding into him, sweat forming on his forehead, loving the way the younger man was at his mercy. He wondered if this is what Jung Kook felt when he dominated Jaejoong. 

"Yesssss." Jaewook's eyes rolled back as he reached his peak, fingertips digging into Taecyeon's flesh. 

"Please!" Taecyeon cried. The younger man quivered, frustrated that he was so close.

Jaewook took pity on his lover, reaching under and palming the front of his companion's diaper. It only took a few rubs before Taecyeon exploded into his diaper.

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! Daaaady!" Taecyeon shuddered and collapsed face first onto the bed.

Jaewook dropped onto him, nuzzling his neck. "You still drunk, sexy? You feeling better now?"

"There is nothing good or bad, but thinking makes it so." Taecyeon's muffled voice said.

Jaewook started to laugh.


	47. New Trust

Joon shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable on the floor outside the bedroom door. His mother's ex was sleeping on the couch. Joon had his jacket folded and was using it as a pillow. He was nearly asleep several times now but every little noise woke him up. 

When he did finally fall asleep, the bad dreams were back. This time, Taecyeon was chasing Joon's mom with the umbrella. Joon was trying to get him to stop but Taecyeon kept yelling at him to stay away. Joon ended up fighting with Taecyeon.

Why was he crying? Why was Taecyeon crying and begging him to stop?

He realized it too late. 

Joon woke with a start, sitting up with an alarmed gasp. He sat there in the semi darkness trying to catch his breath. Joon wiped the sweat from his forehead and laid himself back down on the floor.

***

Jaejoong yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes. He was lying in bed alone. A glance at the clock told him he'd been asleep for a long while. The thin man sat up, trying to remember how he'd ended up in bed. 

When he entered the living room, he found Jong Kook sleeping on the couch. The large man looked uncomfortable. Jaejoong approached him carefully, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." Jaejoong said quietly. "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

Jong Kook opened his eyes and looked confused for a moment before sitting up and pushing his hair out of his eyes. 

"Hey." Was all he said.

Jaejoong took the hint and made his way to the kitchen, looking for some breakfast. He suddenly remembered how he got to bed....and the kiss. He glanced over his shoulder. The muscular man was heading to the bathroom. Jong Kook was right, he needed a plan for life after this.

***

 

Woo Sung left for work without waking Ren. He knew the younger man was determined to make tonight's meal a success. He wasn't exactly sure why, though. Maybe it was because Ren had such a big heart. It was something he loved about the younger man--one of the many things.

Ren spent the morning cleaning the already nearly spotless house. Then, he started some food in the slow cooker and took a break, watching some TV on the couch. It was an hour later that Woo Sung stepped in the door and found his adorable companion napping on the couch. It brought a smile to face and warmed his heart. He turned the TV off and knelt over the young man.

"Ren, sweetie."

Ren opened his eyes and looked up at his handsome client. "You're home early."

"I knew you'd be working hard, but I guess you're not." Woo Sung teased. "I wanted to come help you out."

"I already did the cleaning and got part of the meal started. I guess I fell asleep while I was taking a break."

"You look like you've been working hard, princess." Woo Sung smoothed Ren's hair and kissed his forehead. "You want to sleep longer?"

"Mmm." Ren turned his head to nuzzle Woo Sung's hand. "No. I need to shower before I do anything else."

Immediately, Woo Sung's imagination took that idea and ran with it.

***

Joon remained in front of his mother's door until the jerk left the apartment. 

"Mom?" He knocked on the door. "I'm going to take some clothes to the laundry mat. Is there anything you want me to throw in with my clothes?"

There were some noises behind the door before it opened. 

"Yeah. That'd be great. Thanks." She grabbed some laundry off the floor and piled it next to him. Then, she went to the bathroom and got some more, adding it to the pile.

"The money I earned..." Joon followed her into the kitchen. "I need it for the laundry."

"I think I have a few dollars left." She set her coffee mug down and rummaged thru her purse. "Ah. Here we go." She handed him less than half the money he'd earned unloading the truck recently. 

"Do you have any laundry detergent?"

"I think so. Check the bathroom cabinet."

Joon found the detergent bottle. It was nearly empty. He grabbed everything and was headed towards the door when his mother called him.

"Your friend called." She showed him the phone. It was Jaewook's number. 

Joon took the phone and called. On three rings, Jaewook picked up.

"Joon?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Hey, Taec and I were going to come visit you today. Is that okay?"

Joon glanced at his mother, wondering when the loser was going to be back and whether she was going to be here or not. 

"You working today, Mom?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving in an hour."

Joon turned his attention back to Jaewook. "That would be nice, actually. What time do you think you'll be here?"

"I'm just pulling into my driveway. I'm guessing Taec will be ready to go. Is this too soon?"

"No. It's perfect--especially if you want to hang out with me while I wash clothes at the coin laundry."

"Sounds like a stellar date." Jaewook laughed. "Better idea. Bring your laundry here. Save your money for something else."

"No. No." Joon protested, feeling like a charity case. Though, he was a charity case.

"I promise I'll bring you back to your Mom's place. This isn't an attempted kidnapping."

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough. See you soon."

Joon hung up and handed the phone to his Mom. "Thanks."

***

"I'll join you." Woo Sung told Ren, holding out his hand. 

Ren accepted it and let Woo Sung help him to his feet. The older man kissed him and led him to the bathroom. There, Woo Sung pulled Ren's shirt over his head and planted soft kisses along his bare shoulders. He then unbuttoned the boy's jeans and pushed them down to the floor, along with the feminine underwear the young man preferred to wear. 

He stepped away from Ren to turn the water on. Woo Sung turned back to Ren, loosening his tie and slipping it off, followed by his shirt. Ren's eyes drank in the work of art that was Woo Sung's bare chest. The older man grinned when he saw the hungry glint in the pretty boy's eyes. 

Ren stepped forward and undid Woo Sung's pants as he tasted one of the man's nipples. Woo Sung ran his hands thru Ren's hair as the younger man removed the rest of his clothing. Both naked, Woo Sung pulled Ren into the shower with him.

"Let me wash you." Woo Sung said softly, grabbing the soap and applying it to the smaller man's shoulders, massaging his way down his companion's arms. "Turn around, princess."

Ren turned and Woo Sung massaged his back with soapy fingers, one soapy hand reaching around to fondle the boy's semi erect penis when he ran out of back to massage. Ren's breath caught in his throat when a slick finger prodded between his cheeks.

"It's okay." Woo Sung urged, speaking softly as he continued rubbing Ren's ass. "If I do something you don't like, just tell me and I'll stop. I promise."

Ren nodded silently.

***

"I'm leaving for that job hunt, now." Jaejoong called to Jong Kook who was in the toy room doing push-ups. 

"I can drive you around." The muscular man came out of the room, wiping his neck with a hand towel.

"You don't need to do that." Jaejoong dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

"Even if I don't need to, I'm still available to." Jong Kook grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"I'm not even sure where exactly to go. I was just going to start at the closest point and go from there."

"I'll drive you to the business district. You can call me when you want to come back."

"Sounds good. Thanks." Jaejoong frowned as soon as Jong Kook left the room to change his clothes. He wasn't sure what the older man's goal was.

***

Jaewook was right. Taecyeon was ready to go and waiting not so patiently by the door.

"Hi there." The older man chuckled as he walked past the young man. "Give me a minute, okay?"

Taecyeon nodded and stood silently, wringing his hands as Jaewook used the bathroom, got a drink of water, and changed his clothes. 

"Okay, let's go." Jaewook took one of the anxious boy's hand in his, leading the way to his car. As they buckled in, he told the younger man about Joon's phone call. Taecyeon's sigh of relief made Jaewook glad for the boy. The ride to the apartment was silent, with the younger man lost in his own thoughts. Jaewook pushed all jealous thoughts from his mind. They needed to work on rescuing Joon.

The young man in need of rescue was inside his mother's apartment. He answered the door after Jaewook's knock.

"Hello." Jaewook smiled. 

"Hey." Joon's eyes avoided both Jaewook's and Taecyeon's. He picked a couple of plastic bags up off the floor and a bottle of laundry detergent. "I'll be back later, Mom. What time do you get back from work?"

"Not till midnight." She answered. "I don't know when the loser is coming back--or if he is. But if his parole officer stops by, say he's living here. Okay?"

"...sure." Joon stepped out and pulled the door shut behind him. He started walking towards the car, not even glancing at Taecyeon as he walked past.

"Joo--"

Jaewook put his hand on Taecyeon's arm, effectively silencing the boy. Taecyeon gave the older man an imploring look. Jaewook just shook his head and started towards the car. 

"I'll put your stuff in the trunk." Jaewook told Joon, using the key fob to open the lift the trunk lid. Joon set his bags and bottle in and closed the lid before opening the back door and settling into the seat. 

Taecyeon slid in next to his friend, watching him with worried eyes. Jaewook started the car and turned it around towards home. Taecyeon was biting his lip in a valiant effort to keep from spilling out everything he was thinking in a verbal barrage. Instead, he reached over and slipped his fingers between Joon's. Joon looked at him and smiled. His eyes were not happy, but at least it was something positive.

***

Woo Sung scooped a freshly showered Ren up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. 

"Why do you keep doing this?" Ren giggled, swinging his legs.

"Because I like to." Woo Sung replied easily, dropping Ren onto the bed before crawling over him and kissing him gently. 

Ren draped his arms around his client's neck, deepening the kiss. 

"Sweetheart," Woo Sung ended the kiss, ghosting his lips over a pulsing blood vessel in the pretty boy's neck. "I want to make you feel good--amazing. Get on your hands and knees for me?"

Woo Sung pulled back, sitting on his knees as he watched the nervous but aroused young man do as he asked. The older man bent over, trailing light kisses from Ren's shoulder, down his back. He took hold of Ren's glorious ass with both hands, pulling the pale cheeks apart. He didn't give Ren time to get even more nervous before he flicked his tongue over the boy's tight hole. 

"Ah!" Ren let out a startled noise, shocked at what Woo Sung was doing. "What--but that's dirty!"

Woo Sung didn't answer right away. He took some time to swirl his tongue around his lover's quivering pinkness, first.

"No it's not, princess. I cleaned you up in the shower, remember?" He chuckled and went back to his meal, lapping between the pale globes, causing Ren to whimper.

It wasn't long before Ren was crying out unintelligibly in pleasure at the sensation of Woo Sung's warm, wet muscle exploring the sensitive area that was his ass. Occasionally, Woo Sung licked and sucked on Ren's tightening ball sac, before going back to the task at hand. 

The blonde threw his head back with a surprised, strangled cry when Woo Sung's tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle. It felt amazing.

"Ah! ah! ah!" Ren cried out, too turned on to be embarrassed by the uncharacteristic volume. 

Woo Sung's finger was pushing it's way in now, instead of his tongue. Ren tensed, but it didn't hurt and he relaxed. Woo Sung buried his finger in the pretty boy, taking a playful bite of his left cheek. 

"Is it okay, babe?"

"Yeah." Ren gasped out. "Is this what sex will feel like?"

"Similar." Woo Sung replied before pushing in two fingers. "Still okay, honey?"

"Yeah." The younger man answered breathlessly.

"Don't get scared." Woo Sung retracted his fingers and lubed up his cock before resting the head against Ren's stimulated asshole. "I'm going to try entering you. If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop."

"O--okay." Ren said nervously.

"Relax, sweetheart." Woo Sung cooed as he started to push slowly. 

Ren let out a strained yelp and Woo Sung froze.

"Keep going." Ren told him.

Woo Sung obeyed, stopping again when the head of his cock was inside the pretty boy. 

"It's okay. Keep going." Ren said.

The older man didn't need another invitation, he pushed in until he was fully buried in the heat of the sexy man before him. 

"Oooohhh babe." He groaned. "You feel amazing."

Woo Sung pulled back a little and pushed back in, causing Ren to let out a soft moan. The older man no longer hesitated, moving his hips up, making Ren his, loving how tight and hot the younger man was. 

"Uhhhhh!" Woo Sung grunted, rolling his hips against Ren, the younger man panting and clawing at the bedding. 

"Ah! Ah!" Ren cried out, trembling as his body got closer to sexual nirvana.

"Cum with me." Woo Sung coaxed, wrapping his hand around Ren's throbbing cock. 

"Woo Sung!" Ren's body shook as he came hard in his client's hand. 

The older man pulled out at the last possible second and caught his own semen in his hand, not wanting the younger man to deal with cum leaking out of his ass while he was trying to prepare a nice dinner. 

"Fuuuuuck." Woo Sung growled, falling over Ren, covering his back with kisses. 

"Why was I scared of that?" Ren wondered aloud, causing Woo Sung to chuckle.

***

Joon silently followed Taecyeon and Jaewook into the house. Jaewook showed the troubled young man to the washing machine and helped him get it started.

"Joon." Taecyeon was still fighting himself to keep from scaring his friend. "Why don't you go take a shower."

Joon looked at him.

"You kinda smell."

Joon continued looking at him for a moment before letting out an amused snort. "Always to the point aren't you?"

"Taec, let's make some lunch while Joon showers." Jaewook smiled at the boys.

***

Ah In quickly sprinted down the hallway and back into the kitchen, pretending he hadn't heard his father have sex. Younger than him and a virgin?! Damn. His Dad was such a stud.

"Hey." Ren stepped into the kitchen. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Hi. She's coming by after work. They called her in for a couple of hours."

Ren wondered why Ah In didn't wait for her before coming over, but said nothing.

"Your Dad's taking a shower. He'll be out soon."

"Okay." Ah In nodded, watching Ren get things out of the fridge and cupboards. "Did you want a hand?"

Ren stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"If you tell me what to do, I can help." Ah In gestured at the ingredients Ren had collected.

"Oh. Okay."

***

The three of them ate lunch together, Joon finally relaxing enough to talk and joke with them. As the meal continued, he shifted closer and closer to Taecyeon. When the buzz of the washer sounded, indicating the load was done, Joon asked Jaewook to go with him. Taecyeon stayed in the kitchen and put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Jaewook." Joon said quietly.

"Yes?" 

"I..uhm..." Joon was obviously embarrassed. 

Jaewook pulled him into a hug, hoping the younger man wouldn't fight it. He didn't. He returned the hug.

"Thank you." Joon whispered.

"Shhh. I told you. You're not a problem."

"I don't have anybody else....just you and Taec." Joon still wouldn't look at him, still in his arms. "The bad dreams are back."

"Taec and I are worried about you."

"I know. But I can't leave my Mom alone there with him...I'm afraid he'll hurt her."

"I'm afraid he'll hurt you." Jaewook stroked the younger man's hair.

"I am, too. But I can't just abandon her again..."

"You wouldn't be, Joon. She chose to let him stay there, right?"

"He could have pressured her." Joon sighed. "Anyway, the bad dreams are back. That's why...that's why I have laundry that had to be washed today."

"Ah." Jaewook nodded.

"Can I...uhm...would you...let me take...some..."

"Yes, of course. In fact, I have just the thing. They are more like underwear--not as bulky and no loud plastic."

Joon pulled back and looked at Jaewook, eyebrow raised. "You had those all along and still made me wear the diapers?"

Jaewook chuckled. "What can I say? It's my fetish."

"Pfffft." Joon rolled his eyes and started to laugh as he moved his clean laundry to the dryer.


	48. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In and his girlfriend have dinner with Ren and Woo Sung. Joon, Taecyeon, and Jaewook spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Sorry I've been MIA for so long. Hopefully that will change now. --

When Woo Sung emerged from the bedroom, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he found Ren and Ah In in the kitchen setting the table while chatting. He stepped behind Ren and wrapped him up in his arms, kissing his cheek. Ren blushed.

"Nice to see you put Ah In to work." Woo Sung chuckled. "Where's Tae Hee?"

"She got called into work for a couple hours." Ah In explained.

"They can't live without her, eh?"

"Unlike your employer who lets you come home early so often." Ren teased. Woo Sung laughed as he nuzzled the pretty boy's neck.

"Seriously?" Ah In arched an eyebrow. "We're going to eat here."

Ren blushed and Woo Sung laughed, releasing his companion.

The doorbell rang and Ah In went for the door. "Must be Tae Hee."

Ren took a deep breath and looked nervously to Woo Sung. The older man rubbed his back encouragingly.

"It'll be fine."

***

The three men folded Joon's laundry and put it into a clean plastic bag.

"You look exhausted, Joon." Jaewook said. "Do you want to get some sleep?"

"I hardly slept last night. Damn nightmares." Joon sighed.

Taecyeon bit his lip, unsure of what to say or do. He was trying so hard not to pressure his friend. 

"Taec didn't get much sleep last night because he was excited and worried. I didn't get much sleep because of him. Why don't we all take a nap?"

"Okay." Joon nodded and grabbed the pull-up style diaper Jaewook had shown him, before heading to the bathroom. 

Taecyeon dropped his pants and crawled into bed. Jaewook pulled the covers down to eye the boy's diaper.

"What?" Taecyeon asked.

"Just checking if you needed changing." Jaewook replied, replacing the bedding.

"If I did, I'd just tell you." Taecyeon muttered.

"Yeah, like you ever just behave." Jaewook teased as he slid next to the mischievous younger man. 

Joon emerged from the bathroom in just his diaper and shirt, getting between Jaewook and Taecyeon. They were both surprised by this, expecting him to get into bed by Taecyeon. 

"I hate the dreams." Joon said softly, not looking at either of them.

Jaewook gently brushed his fingers thru Joon's hair. Taecyeon rolled onto his side, draping an arm and leg over his friend.

"Are they about your mom hurting me, again?"

"Last night, you were trying to chase her off." Joon turned his head to look at his friend. "I tried to stop you, but you kept pushing me away."

"I wouldn't hurt anyone you care about--"

"I didn't realize that she was trying to hurt me until it was too late. That's why you were trying to chase her off." Joon told him, a tear escaping his tired eyes. "But I didn't let you protect me because I was too stupid to see..." He broke off into a sob. 

Jaewook joined Taecyeon in hugging the broken boy. 

"I know." Joon continued when he regained some control. "I know she's not a very good mom. She loves me...but maybe not enough. Maybe it's because I ran away. Maybe it's because of my father...whoever he is. But she's my mom. I can't just leave her again."

"But it's not safe for you..." Taecyeon whispered. 

"If that jerk leaves for good, I will come back." Joon told his friends. "I don't want to live there any more but I can't leave until I know she's safe."

***

Tae Hee was beautiful. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore simple earrings and a black skirt with a plain silky white blouse. She took her black pumps off at the door and shared a quick kiss with her boyfriend. They held hands as they approached the duo at the kitchen table. 

"Good to see you." Woo Sung gave his son's girlfriend a quick hug. "Tae Hee, this is my girlfriend Ren."

"Pleasure to meet you." She smiled and shook the pretty boy's hand. 

"Likewise." Ren tried to meet her gaze, but he was feeling very shy. 

"Did you want a hand with the meal?" Tae Hee glanced toward the kitchen appliances. "Ah In told me you were cooking."

"I just need to bring all the food to the table."

"Let me help." She headed towards the food. Ren followed.

***

Jaewook held Joon a little tighter and said his name softly. The boy whimpered again. Jaewook pressed his lips to the younger man's cheek, saying his name again. This time Joon's eyes snapped open. Breathing hard, he turned toward Jaewook and let the man hold him close.

"I fucking hate these dreams!"

"I know, Joon. I know." Jaewook rubbed his back and nuzzled his cheek. "Some day it will stop."

"It's exhausting."

Jaewook kissed Joon's cheek and then took a chance. He pressed his lips to Joon's. 

"Jaewook." Joon pulled back just enough to end the kiss. "I'm not ready for that."

"Sorry, baby." Jaewook apologized sincerely.

"It's okay." Joon told him, resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Who are you calling baby?" Taecyeon leaped onto the pair. "I'm the baby!"

"You're a drama queen." Joon countered, poking at Taecyeon's ribs.

"Daddy! Joon's poking me!"

They both looked at him before bursting into laughter. Taecyeon realized what he'd uttered and joined them.

"I mean, he's poking me in a way I don't like!"

***

 

Ren was sitting next to Woo Sung as they ate. He was glad his meal had turned out well. Tae Hee seemed very nice. He did notice that she was older than Ah In. He wondered what she saw in the obviously less mature boy. That made him wonder what Woo Sung saw in him. 

"What do you do for a living?" Tae Hee asked as she reached for her glass of wine.

Ren hated this. What did he do for a living? He pretended to be a girl and had sex with a man old enough to be his father.

"She puts up with me." Woo Sung cut in with a laugh. "I'm sure putting up with Ah In is a full time job."

"It is." Tae Hee agreed. "The pay is lousy but the benefits are lovely. Ren, this meal is absolutely delicious!"

"Thank you." Ren ducked his head shyly. Tae Hee was so perfect--gorgeous, gracious--how the hell did she end up with tactless Ah In?

After the meal, Woo Sung volunteered himself and Ah In to clean up. Tae Hee and Ren moved to the living room where they settled into comfortable furniture and an uncomfortable silence--at least on Ren's part.

"Your nails are beautiful." The older woman complimented Ren. 

"It's the color you picked out." Ren told her.

"Oh! So it is." She smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Thank you for being patient with Ah In. He's a naughty boy--so...I don't know the word."

"I tell him his think-first-speak-later filter is broken." Ren giggled.

"Yes! That's it!" She laughed with him. "It is indeed. So I heard you all went to the movies. How did that go? I don't let him pick the movies for us. He always chooses something so juvenile."

"We went with juvenile." Ren admitted.

"What did Woo Sung think of that?" She asked curiously. 

"He didn't seem to mind much." Ren shrugged. 

The men entered, done with their clean up. Ah In sat next to Tae Hee on the couch, resting his arm on the back of the furniture. She turned and smiled at him. Woo Sung scooped Ren up and sat on the recliner with the blonde on his lap. 

"You could have sat on the other chair!" Ren scolded, face red. 

"That's hardly any fun." The older man grinned, his arm around the pretty boy's waist.

"Aren't you two adorable." Tae Hee commented, amused.

Ren was so embarrassed. He wished he could run from the room.

"Don't you have class in the morning?" Tae Hee patted her boyfriend's knee.

"Hmm. Yeah." Ah In looked like he was trying to remember his schedule.

"Early too, right?"

"I guess. Oh. Right. Seven a.m. Yuck."

"Then we'd better get going." She patted his leg again and stood, smiling at Ren and Woo Sung. "Thank you very much for having us over for dinner. It was lovely."

"You're welcome." Ren managed, still wanting to hide.

"It was nice to see you again, Tae Hee." Woo Sung told her.

They said their goodbyes and watched the couple close the door behind themselves. Woo Sung pulled Ren's head down for a kiss.

"How old is she?" Ren asked, after the kiss.

"I don't know. Early thirties, I guess. Why?"

"She treats Ah In like a child."

"He is a child."

Ren pouted. "He's older than me."

Woo Sung moved Ren so that the younger man was straddling his thighs. He gazed up at the beautiful creature on his lap.

"Darling, you're far more mature than he is. I don't know if it's because you've had things so rough till now or if it's just one of those many things that makes you who you are. You're absolutely amazing, you know that?"

Ren looked away. He hated that he blushed so often and here he was doing it again. Woo Sung gently turned his companion's face back towards him.

"Ren, when I introduced you and Tae Hee tonight, I meant what I said. I wasn't just saying it to explain why you're here. I realize there's so much about you that I don't know. But I want to know. I want to be your boyfriend."

Ren stared at the older man.

"It's okay that you're not ready for that yet." Woo Sung assured him as he brushed a strand of blonde hair from Ren's face.

"I think I am."

"It's okay not to be sure yet." Woo Sung smiled.

***

 

The sense of dread got stronger in the car the nearer it got to the small, dingy apartment at the back of the storefront. Taecyeon and Jaewook saw their friend to the door. The door was locked, but Joon retrieved the key from its hiding place and let the three of them in. 

"Is it okay if I see those baby pictures now?" Taecyeon asked once they were inside.

"Sure. Let me put this stuff away first." Joon stuffed his clean clothes and the special garments into his duffel bag. He put the towels in the bathroom and his Mom's clean laundry in her room. Jaewook and Taecyeon were sitting on the couch when he returned. He retrieved the box of photographs and pulled it in front of the couch. 

The trio spent some time laughing over the photo albums and commenting about how cute Joon had been in the pictures. It was the first time Joon had ever felt relaxed in the apartment. 

"Joon, before we go, I wanted to give this to you." Jaewook handed the younger man a cell phone. "If you ever need us--day or night--call. I mean it."

Joon took the phone. "Thank you. I will."

Jaewook nodded and looked to Taecyeon. "It's time for us to go."

"I really don't want to." Taecyeon whispered, sad eyes on Joon.

"It'll be okay." Joon smiled bravely at his friend. "I'll send you a pic of my handsome mug tomorrow with my spiffy new phone."

"You better." Taecyeon growled. 

Joon chuckled and gave his friend's lips a quick kiss. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The three of them stood and made their way to the door. Just before Jaewook stepped out, Joon hugged him. Shocked, Jaewook paused a moment before slipping his arms around the boy.

"Thanks," Joon whispered in the older man's ear. "Daddy."


	49. New Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin's back at work. Jaejoong has questions. Joon breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an attempt at rape in this chapter. It's nothing too graphic, but in case that's a trigger, skip the part that is marked with a warning.

Joon finished cleaning up around the apartment and locked himself in the bathroom to put his special underwear on. He worried that someone else might be able to tell he was wearing it under his jeans, but hoped he was just being paranoid. Jaewook had assured him that they were easier to hide than one might think. 

After emerging from the bathroom, Joon settled onto the couch, covering with the blanket that was folded and hung on the back. Fitful sleep overtook him.

***

"Jaejoong," Jong Kook was packing his bag to head out to the gym, as he obviously did very often judging by the impressive size of his biceps alone. "Classes start in a couple weeks, don't they?"

The slender man looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Yeah, but I won't be going yet."

"Because of money, right?" Jong Kook slung his bag over his shoulder and approached his companion, envelope in hand. 

"What is this?" Jaejoong took it and furrowed his brow questioningly.

"A loan. Get registered and pay for your classes. You can pay me back when you start working. We went to so many places, I'm sure you'll be getting at least one job offer."

"Uhm. Okay. Thanks. I'll go register tomorrow."

"Great. You'll have to take the bus, though. I have to work all day."

"Sure." Jaejoong watched him leave, thoughts racing thru his wondering mind. Why was Jong Kook helping him find a job and loaning him so much money? He was even the one who brought the plan up to Jaejoong--have a plan for life after this. 

Jaejoong's eyes widened. Could it be? Jong Kook was dissatisfied with Jaejoong's performance? He was too nice to kick his companion out on the street with no prospects? Or he wanted to get his money's worth before sending him away? Jaejoong closed his eyes, reviewing the times they'd been intimate, trying to pinpoint what he had or hadn't done correctly in Jong Kook's eyes.

***

 

Taemin was not looking forward to going back to work. Seunghyun should not have come to get him after his shift. How embarrassing! How was he going to explain who this man was to him? Older brother? Friend? Room mate? Everybody knew room mate was code for lover. It sucked for those who were actually only room mates, but that's the way life is. 

The young man took a deep breath and entered the cafe. Of course he'd be working with the same two girls who witnessed Seunghyun fetching him that night. Why should he have expected anything different.

"Hi, Taemin." The cashier greeted him with a smile. He wondered if it was fake.

"Hi." He nodded on his way to get his apron. As he was tying it on, the waitress walked past him to the kitchen. After she passed silently, he glanced at the cashier, unspoken question in his eyes.

"Who was that handsome man that came to get you yesterday?" The cashier grinned.

Taemin sighed. "Roommate." He mentally cringed at the word.

"Oh." The cashier nodded, as if she understood some unspoken meaning. "So you two are friends with the couple that was in here yesterday?"

"They aren't a couple." Taemin was on the edge of becoming rude. 

"Your boyfriend is hot." The waitress commented in passing on her way to a table with a tray of food and drinks.

Taemin's eyes narrowed. "He's not my boyfriend." The young man muttered, opening the kitchen door with more force than necessary. The cashier cocked an eyebrow.

***

"What in the fuck is this?" A grating voice asked itself before giving in to laughter.

Joon groaned at the rude awaking, pulling the blanket over his head. It was yanked off his body in an instant, followed by something soft landing on his chest. Joon opened his eyes to see his mother's ex-boyfriend standing over him, sick grin on his amused face. Joon glared up at his enemy.

"Your ass so loose that you need diapers?" The man sneered.

Joon bolted into an upright position, the pull-up style diaper dropping from his chest to the floor, his eyes never leaving the mean man's. 

"Everybody but me getting a piece of your ass? I'm straight but I've been to prison, you know. An incarcerated man learns to appreciate a girly ass like yours."

"No part of me is girly, asshole." Joon growled with menace. He had reached his breaking point long before this man appeared before him tonight with his insults.

"Are you wearing a diaper now?" The man laughed. He grabbed Joon's arm and pulled him roughly to the floor. Joon hadn't been expecting that. He'd been expecting the older man to try hitting him or spew more filth from his mouth.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Joon yelled at him, twisting around to get to his feet. It didn't work.

The man of his living nightmares shoved him back down with a violent hand, Joon's cheek meeting the hard floor with force. Joon kicked his legs when the man grabbed the waistband of his jeans. It did no good as the man sat on his knees, leaving his legs immobile. 

"Fucker!" Joon screamed. "Get off me!"

He did get hit that time, his cheekbone cutting into the floor. The world flashed black for a moment, preceded by a blast of white light. 

"Shut up." The man on top of Joon growled with a hateful tone. He managed to get Joon's jeans and protective underwear down past his butt, smacking one side with his open hand. "I was right. Girly ass."

"Stop it!" Joon's adrenaline fueled rage and fear coursed thru his body, giving him the strength to buck the man off him. He rolled to his back and jumped up, hitting the man across the face. While it hurt his knuckles, it was more than satisfying to finally inflict a fraction of pain upon the man that abused him. "Get out! I'm calling the police or I'm killing you!" 

"Stupid sissy boy." The man rubbed his jaw and got to his feet as Joon went for the duffel bag that held his new phone. 

Joon didn't make it in time. He found himself thrown to the ground, crushed by the weight of the man. Joon was a cornered animal, clawing and screaming until a powerful blow was landed on the side of his head, stunning him. He struggled for air as a powerful hand became a vice around his neck. 

***

Seunghyun didn't remember telling his puppy where he worked. But there he was. 

He'd gotten a call from security that there was a young man asking for him. Seunghyun frowned. He hadn't been expecting a visit from anyone today. He told her to send him in and got up. Before he made it to the door, Taemin burst into the room.

Seunghyun didn't usually work at night and neither did his coworkers. Thus, the rest of the desks were thankfully vacant when the innocent looking boy threw his fit.

He started by slamming the door, staring at Seunghyun with a tear stained, red face. "I got fired!"

Seunghyun's instincts told him that though he wanted to console the boy with some words of sympathy, that wasn't going to have a good impact at this point. So he stood silently and let the puppy spill everything at him.

"They wouldn't stop harassing me! Those girls figured out I was gay because of you! They wouldn't leave me alone about it!" Hot, angry tears dripped were trapped in his long lashes. "I finally had enough and snapped at them! I got fired!" He was sobbing by the end of his tirade.

Seunghyun swooped in then and held his companion against his chest. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm so sorry." He wasn't sure what he was sorry for, but it sounded like the right thing to say.

It must have been, because the boy hugged back, though he kept crying.

***

WARNING!

 

 

 

When Joon realized he'd passed out, he jerked his entire body like a fish caught on a hook. He immediately felt like that caught fish. His wrists were bound with a belt. Some sort of fabric was stuffed into his mouth and his butt was bare. He tried to escape the weight on his legs, but couldn't. He was roughly pulled back, leaving him on his knees with his naked ass in the cool night air. 

Joon's eyes went wide when he heard the rustle of clothing that wasn't his. The fucker was going to rape him?! He shuddered with disgust as an arm held him around the waist, causing the mean man's semi erect penis to press against his virgin ass. Bile rose in his throat.

Determination flooded Joon. He was not going to let his first time be taken by this loser. He was saving it for Taecyeon. He wanted nothing more than Taecyeon in this moment. He regretted ever coming to live with his neglectful mother. Obviously out muscled by the man preparing to take him by force, Joon could think of only one thing to do.

"What the fuck!" The assailant blurted and backed off without even realizing it, as his would-be victim urinated on his arm.

Joon seized the opportunity to kick full force at the man and wrench his wrists free of the belt, though it tore some of his skin away. He scrambled for his bag, thrusting a hand inside to grab his phone. As he called emergency, he scanned the area around himself for a weapon. 

"Bastard!" The man was on his feet now, penis safely tucked away again. He was on his way to Joon.

END OF WARNING CONTENT

***

"Hello?" Jaewook answered his phone.

"Is this Kim Jaewook?" A voice asked. 

Taecyeon noted the look on his client's face as he listened to the caller. He frowned at the older man's reaction. Something was wrong. Taecyeon turned the TV off and sent Jaewook a silent question.

"I'll be right there." Jaewook said urgently before ending the call and turning his worried eyes to Taecyeon. "We need to go get Joon. Now."

Taecyeon scrambled to his feet.


	50. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon, Taecyeon, and Jaewook

Jaewook had a firm grip on Taecyeon as they neared the apartment Joon had been staying at. The younger man had pestered him with questions from the moment they left their home. Knowing how the younger would react, Jaewook hadn't shared any details. 

He hadn't told Taecyeon what the police officer said over the phone after he identified himself. 

"Lee Joon has been assaulted. He's okay--a few bruises and scrapes. He's very upset. I don't think he should be left alone tonight."

When they reached the apartment, Taecyeon tried to bolt from the car before it even stopped. The sight of an ambulance and police cars made him crazy.

"Jaewook!" Taecyeon was stronger than his client, so Jaewook knew he had to keep the boy somewhat calm.

"Joon is okay." Jaewook told him firmly. "We're just here to take him home. He's okay. You hear me?"

Taecyeon scanned the scene before him for a sign of his best friend.

"Taec!" Jaewook snapped, trying to get his companion's attention. When the worried man finally looked at him, Jaewook continued in a quieter voice. "Joon is very upset, so we need to make sure we stay calm. If we go in there all angry and worried, he's going to feed off of that. If we go in calm, quiet, and supportive, he'll be able to calm down sooner. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Taecyeon nodded.

"Okay. You sit with Joon and hold his hand and be quiet. I'm going to talk to the police." Jaewook let go of the tense boy and they both exited the car. Jaewook was impressed with Taecyeon's self control as they walked into the apartment. 

Joon was sitting on a folding chair, staring at the wall--or maybe into nothing. There was a fresh cut on his cheek, red lines across his neck, and some bandages on his wrists. His clothes and hair were a disheveled mess. 

"Joon." One of the officers said. "Your friends are here. Do you want to go with them?"

Joon looked at her, not quite understanding. She pointed at the doorway. He turned and met Taecyeon's gaze. Ashamed, he turned away and dropped his face into his palms. 

Taecyeon couldn't describe the pain that seared thru him. He had never experienced such a thing before--not even when Joon was in the hospital. 

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" The female officer told Joon, not waiting for a response before she motioned for Taecyeon and Jaewook to join her outside.

There, the trio stood in the cold night.

"The man that was staying here with Joon and his mother assaulted Joon this evening." She began. Jaewook put a hand on his companion's back. "We are arresting him. He'll be in jail and then probably going back to prison for violating his parole. Joon doesn't need to worry about him coming back here."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Jaewook said. "We were concerned about him."

"Joon doesn't want to talk right now, but he should to talk to someone soon. I gave him the contact numbers for a victims' advocacy group and a therapist."

Jaewook had been nodding until he heard the last part and suddenly he realized what sort of assault had been inflicted on the boy he cared about. The officer seemed to note the look on his face.

"It was attempted rape, but fortunately Joon was able to fight him off."

Taecyeon let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees, shaking. "Joon....oh poor Joon..."

Jaewook's hand on his shoulder was enough to keep the distraught man in check. 

"I thought maybe he'd manage to get Joon thrown out..." Taecyeon was mumbling. "But not this...never this...oh Joon..."

"Taec." Jaewook's voice was calm and firm, despite the anger rising as he imagined what Joon had been thru tonight. "Go wait in the car. I'll bring Joon out."

"I want--"

"The car." Jaewook was even more firm now.

Taecyeon looked up at him thru blurry tears for a long moment before grudgingly heading towards the car, dragging his feet.

"Does his mother know?"

"We contacted her but she is at work. She..." The officer seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "isn't close to Joon, is she?"

"No. They were estranged for a few years. I don't think it was a healthy relationship even now, but he had to figure that out on his own. Never did I dream this would happen." He gestured at the apartment. The officer nodded in agreement and understanding.

Jaewook followed the officer back into the apartment. He knelt before the chair Joon was still sitting in.

"Joon. Taecyeon is waiting the car. We're going to take you home with us. Is that okay?"

Joon looked at him with dead eyes. Jaewook tried to keep his own facial expression as comfortably calm as possible. 

"He said all of his things were in here." The officer indicated the duffel bag.

"Thank you." Jaewook told her genuinely. "Joon, come on."

Joon sighed and stood, following his best friend's client.

Taecyeon watched from the car as two familiar figures emerged. He held his breath as Joon got into the back seat beside him. Jaewook set the duffel bag on the front seat and started the car, glancing in the review mirror at the boys before pulling the car onto the road. 

"Taec." Joon's voice was hoarse. "Taec...I was wrong." 

"I'm sorry." Taecyeon's voice was barely above a whisper, reaching a tentative hand out to touch Joon's. Joon accepted the hand, slipping his fingers between his friend's. Joon got closer and closer to Taeceyon as they got closer to home. Once there, Jaewook slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and opened Joon's door.

"Let's get inside." He said kindly. Joon looked at him with those dead eyes again, though he was clinging to Taecyeon.

"I'm right here." Taecyeon told the boy. "Let's go in together, okay?"

"Yeah." Joon replied numbly, climbing out of the car and following Jaewook, Taecyeon holding his hand. 

Once inside, Jaewook led the boys to the bathroom and started to run some bath water. The two younger men watched, hands still clasped. Jaewook's gaze met Taecyeon's and somehow conveyed to the young man a hint of what to do next. 

Taecyeon turned to Joon and let go of his hand. He slipped his own shirt off and dropped it in the hamper, followed by his jeans. Joon slowly used fumbling fingers to remove his own clothing. Jaewook removed Taecyeon's diaper and disposed of it. He helped Joon out of his, too. The boys were holding hands again as they sank into the hot water. Joon kept his bandaged wrists out of the water, letting out a sigh as the warmth soaked into his sore body.

"That feels nice." He said quietly, leaning his back on Taecyeon's willing chest. 

"Good." Jaewook said softly. "Is it okay if I wash you?"

Joon nodded and stayed reclined against his best friend as the older man carefully soaped him up. Tears stung Taecyeon's eyes as he held Joon and observed his wounds. Jaewook shot his companion a sympathetic look, taking a moment to softly kiss the boy's cheek.

"Let me know when you're ready to get out, Joon." Jaewook told the battered boy.

"Now, if it's okay with Taec." Joon said, his voice not sounding quite as hoarse anymore.

Jaewook held up an unfolded towel and Joon stepped into it, letting the older man gingerly dry him off. Jaewook did the same for Taecyeon. The trio headed into the bedroom. Taecyeon immediately assumed the diapering position. Joon joined him, to the surprise of the other two men. Jaewook took his time, not wanting to spook Joon. The dead eyes were slowly becoming sad eyes. Jaewook saw this as an improvement.

"Did you want me to diaper you or do you want to put it on yourself?" The older man inquired of Joon.

"You can do it." 

Jaewook hid his amusement from the boy. That hadn't been his question. It seemed Joon was too embarrassed to admit he wanted the older man to take care of him tonight. 

"Are you hungry?" Jaewook asked Joon

The boy shook his head and then added "Just tired, but I don't want to sleep alone."

"I'll stay with you." Taecyeon said quickly, eager to do anything to help his best friend. 

"We both will." Jaewook assured him. 

Soon, they were all settled into bed together, wearing only their underwear. Joon snuggled close to Taecyeon, feeling safe in the strong arms that encircled his battered body. Jaewook's body was molded to Joon's, the older's hand resting on the younger's thigh. 

"When I figured out he was trying to rape me," Joon said quietly. "I thought of you, Taec. I didn't want my first time with a man to be with anyone but you."

Taecyeon's heart thudded almost painfully in his chest. He kissed Joon softly before pressing his nose to his friend's cheek.

"I love you." Taecyeon whispered.

Jaewook was wondering about the way Joon worded his statement, but he knew now was not the time to ask. Was the boy open to having sex with him also? The three of them had brought each other to orgasm once. That along with their living arrangement and Joon's statement made Jaewook think that perhaps the younger man was open to what Taecyeon and himself wanted.

"I love you, too, Taec. I'm sorry I left you."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Taecyeon assured him. "You wanted to fix things with your mom. If I had a chance to see my mom, I would too. "

"I'm sorry..."Joon wished Taecyeon's parents weren't dead. It wasn't fair. So much of their lives weren't fair. 

"Nobody here is angry with your actions or hurt by them, so stop feeling guilty." Jaewook said gently, dragging the pad of his thumb across the boy's thigh. 

Joon turned to face the elder man. "I still have trouble accepting your generosity."

"I know." Jaewook smiled kindly. "But you don't have to."

"But..." Joon frowned, a tear leaking from his sad eyes. "But I'm not your companion. You keep spending money and time and effort on me. You know Taec and I are in love! But--"

"Joon." Jaewook stopped the younger man before he slipped further into despair. "You don't have to worry about any of that. Caring about you is an extension of caring about Taec. Surely you've noticed how crazy I am about him. Allowing you to stay here with us has given me a chance to get to know you--and I like you thus far. Is there any reason I shouldn't?"

Joon opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't think of any sort of response. Was there a reason Jaewook shouldn't have feelings for him? The thing that kept popping into Joon's head was how impossible it was to be in love with two people at the same time. He knew that's what Jaewook and Taecyeon had in mind for him, but how the hell was the even possible?

"Taec." Joon kept his eyes on the client. "Do you love both of us?"

"Almost."

Silence took over the room. Joon kept his eyes on Jaewook's as he leaned closer, brushing his lips over the older man's. Jaewook held his breath, scared that any move would spook the fragile boy.

Taecyeon didn't share Jaewook's thoughts, pressing his body to Joon's as his hands wandered over his friend's chest, causing the boy to let out a surprised gasp. Taecyeon's lips traveled from Joon's thin shoulder to his neck. Seeing Joon's enthusiastic response, Jaewook pressed another kiss to the younger man's lips. Joon opened his mouth and the kiss took off. Taecyeon watched the two men eagerly tasting each other, his fingers finding their way to the elder's hair. 

Jaewook ended the kiss, his eyes meeting his companion's. Taecyeon pulled, meeting Jaewook over Joon's torso, crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. 

Joon was turned on and grateful for the distraction, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind told him that this wasn't the right time for sex with either of these men. He sat up suddenly, interrupting the aggressive kiss between Jaewook and Taecyeon. They looked at him, alarmed.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "I'm just not ready yet."

"Nobody was pressuring you." Taecyeon reminded the frustrated man. 

"I know!" Joon snapped. "I kissed Jaewook first. I know."

"Quit being a pest." Jaewook pushed Taecyeon playfully. 

Taecyeon stuck his tongue out at the older man. "Make me."

"Oh don't tempt me, Taec. I will."

Taecyeon let out an amused snort. "As if."

Joon raised a brow at Taecyeon's challenge. He knew Jaewook was up to the task. Jaewook got out of bed and went to his dresser. The pair on the bed heard him rummaging around and watched him come back, straddling Taecyeon's thighs.

It was well known that Taecyeon was stronger than his roommates, but that didn't protect against Jaewook's speed. The older man slapped a cold metal cuff around the cheeky boy's wrist and attached the other cuff to the headboard. Taecyeon's eyes widened with shock, staring up at a highly amused Jaewook. Joon chuckled.

"You did tell him to make you behave." Joon pointed out.

Jaewook wasn't done yet. He tied Taecyeon's wrists together with one of his neckties before stuffed a handkerchief into the boy's mouth and tying it in place with another. Taecyeon stared up at him, annoyed and shocked.

"I've been friends with Jong Kook for years. I've learned a thing or two." Jaewook grinned down at his troublesome client. 

Taecyeon's answer was a muffled curse and the violent movement of his hips--trying to buck the thin man off him.

"If you don't stop that, I'll tie your legs down, too." Jaewook threatened in a low voice. Taecyeon froze. "I think we'll be able to sleep in peace now, Joon."

Joon laughed and kissed Taecyeon's cheek. "Poor thing."

Taecyeon rolled his eyes.


	51. New Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with all the couples and Ah In gets a surprise.

Jaejoong woke to an empty bed, again. He sighed, wondering if Jong Kook slept on the couch, as he had last time. The thin man slipped out of bed and saw to his morning hygiene before checking out the rest of the apartment. 

"Morning, Jae." Jong Kook was in the kitchen concocting his usual breakfast smoothie. "Did you want one?"

"Same answer as usual." Jaejoong told him, eyeing the disgusting looking green liquid. 

Jong Kook chuckled and took a swig of his elixir. "Good luck registering for classes, today. "

"Thanks." Jaejoong poured himself a glass of orange juice and took a sip before asking, "Did you sleep on the couch?"

"When are you leaving?" Jong Kook asked, rinsing out his now empty cup. "I won't be back till this afternoon."

The younger man rolled his eyes. What was this man's deal? Just answer the fucking question. Jaejoong set his empty glass in the dishwasher and grabbed his stuff before leaving without even a goodbye. Jong Kook sighed.

***

Seunghyun had talked an upset Taemin into coming home with him. The boy was adorable wearing his pout and puffy wet eyes. 

Once home, Seunghyun convinced Taemin to come to bed with him to sleep by promising to talk about things in the morning. He knew the younger man wouldn't let him off the hook. He'd never seen the boy so upset. 

When Seunghyun woke, he found a sulky Taemin sitting up in bed, arms folded as he glared down at the older man.

"Hello." Seunghyun yawned and sat up. "You know, I was shocked that you came to my office and yelled at me. You must have been very, very upset. I'm sorry that I had a part in that."

Taemin's anger visibly diminished. "It hurt...and I blamed you for part of it."

"I know, sweetie." Seunghyun tested the waters by slipping an arm around his companion. "I didn't know that my showing up would make things difficult for you."

Taemin was still pouting, but he leaned into Seunghyun's touch. "Fix it."

Seunghyun hid his smile. This boy was so fucking adorable. "Fine. I will."

"How?" Taemin wasn't convinced.

Seunghyun tasted the puppy's lips before answering. "From now on, you work for me. At the office."

Taemin stared at him. 

"And," Seunghyun continued, "I'll tell them all that you're my boyfriend, if you want."

Taemin blushed. "Not that."

"Okay." The older man chuckled. 

"But I want the job."

***

Woo Sung pulled the comforter down just enough to reveal the peaceful sleeping face of his soon-to-be boyfriend. He gently pressed a kiss to the pretty boy's forehead.

"Ren, sweetie. Jaewook wants to know if you want to hang out with his boys, today."

Ren grumbled and tried to pull the comforter back over his head. Woo Sung chuckled and held it in place until Ren opened his eyes and groggily looked up at him.

"I'm tired." Ren pouted. 

"And cute." Woo Sung grinned. "Now, do you want to hang out with Joon and Taecyeon, today?"

"I want to sleeeep." Ren whined, rolling over. 

"I know. You worked hard yesterday. Listen, I'll leave some money here for a cab. If you want to go see them today, do it. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Mmhmm."

Woo Sung shook his head, amused with the boy, and left for work. 

***

Joon was awakened by a gentle hand on his head, smoothing his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at the handsome man that was his best friend's client. Jaewook smiled.

"Good morning, Joon. Did you have any bad dreams last night?"

Joon sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "I don't think so." He remembered, then, the state Taecyeon had been in before he'd fallen asleep. Looking over, he saw that his friend was no longer handcuffed to the headboard, but his wrists were tied together with one of Jaewook's neckties. 

"Ren might come visit you guys, today. Don't know. He refused to get out of bed. Should we wake Taecyeon or let him sleep?"

"You know how grumpy he's going to be with you when he wakes up, right?" Joon raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Of course." Jaewook smiled mischievously. It made him look sexy in addition to handsome. 

Joon carefully got out of bed, trying his best not to disturb Taecyeon. Jaewook noted that the boy didn't get out of his diaper immediately, as he had every time he'd worn one.

"You doing okay?" Jaewook asked the younger man.

"I'm okay, thanks to you and Taec." Joon stepped close to Jaewook and hugged him.

"It's our pleasure, Joon."

***

The first order of business for the day was buying Taemin a suit. He didn't have time to get anything tailored, so Seunghyun chose a suit off the rack that fit the boy reasonably well. And by reasonably well, he meant the boy looked absolutely fuckable. He hoped the other leeches in the office wouldn't notice. And by leeches, he meant his employees. 

Taemin kept looking in every reflective surface they passed, marveling at the sight of himself in an expensive suit. It made Seunghyun chuckle.

"I'm not the only one who thinks you're very attractive in that suit."

Taemin blushed and looked straight ahead, ignoring the reflective surfaces for now. Seunghyun chuckled again. Outside the office building, the older man reminded Taemin about his collar. 

"But I'm going to work with you." Taemin protested. "There's no need for it!"

"My puppy should always wear a collar."

"We're not playing puppy right now." The younger man grumbled as Seungyun loosened the tie and shirt to put the boy's collar on. 

"Nobody can even see it." The older man assured him after he restored the clothing. 

"Then what is the point?" Taemin was still unhappy.

"To remind you who you belong to. Now, let's get to work."

***

Ren yawned and dragged himself to his bedroom. He rummaged thru his closet and drawers to find something comfortable to wear for the day. He piled the clothing into his arms and made his way to the bathroom across the hall. 

The hot water felt wonderful and slowly woke him up as he showered. He took his time drying himself with a fluffy towel--probably the fluffiest towel he had ever touched in his life, pulling his hair back, and brushing his teeth. As he reached for his clothes, he realized he'd forgotten his panties. 

Ren opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hall. He froze in terror when he heard Ah In blurt, "What in the fuck?!"

***

"Good morning, peasants." Seunghyun greeted as he led Taemin into his rented space in the office building. Taemin followed silently with wide eyes, impressed by the upscale building. 

"Good morning, evil over lord." Jong Kook shot back, not looking up from his computer.

The others mumbled their half-hearted greetings as they kept their full attention on the tasks at hand.

The others.

Taemin gawked.

Jong Kook, Jaewook, and Woo Sung. These were Seunghyun's employees?! They all got companions at the same time?

"Meet our new gopher." Seunghyun waved a dismissive hand in the air as he made his way to his own desk. Three sets of eyes found Taemin and showed the same amount of surprise as the young man had.

"Seriously, Seunghyun?" Jong Kook asked. "If you get to keep one under your desk for a blow job break, then I demand that I get to bring mine in, too."

Taemin blushed in embarrassment and anger. 

"Behave yourself." The boss sat in his chair, looking over the mail piled on his desk. "Taemin got fired and it's partially my fault. So, I said I'd let him work for me."

"You're too fucking soft." Jong Kook scoffed.

"Yeah. Yeah. That's why you're still here. If you need anything done, ask Taemin. And no, not a blow job. Try to act civil. Taemin, come sort this mail for me. Bills in one pile, opened and unfolded. Recycle all the sales offers. The rest, put in my inbox."

The younger male nodded and took the pile from his client. He found a chair in the corner of the room and started opening envelopes.

***

Ren stepped back, hoping to get back far enough to close the bathroom door. Instinct gave him no other good ideas, just that one. 

"You're a fucking dude?!" Ah In was floored and his eyes were starting to get an angry tint.

Ren stepped back again, feeling sort of like he was staring down an angry dog--if he didn't make any sudden moves, maybe he'd be okay. 

"Does my--" Ah In cringed. He had been about to ask if his father knew. But of course, he must know. After all, Ah In had heard the two of them having sex. There's no way they could have sex without his father knowing, was there? Ah In went over the possible scenarios in his head. Ren could have blown Woo Sung without taking his own clothes off. They could have had anal sex--whose anus? Ah In shuddered at the thought and turned his attention back to the young man taking a third step away. "You've been lying to me!"

"No!" Ren put his hand up to ward off the anger. Instinct was letting him down thus far. It hadn't been a lie, per say. It had been an omission. He hadn't corrected Woo Sung when Ren was first introduced to Ah In as a girl. 

"Fucking liar!" Ah In swung, his fist connecting with Ren's cheek. 

Ren stumbled, slipping on the wet floor and hitting it hard. He cried out in shock and pain before scrambling back, his hope of closing the door now a distant dream.

"Please!" Ren gathered his courage. "Just talk to your father about it! He introduced me that way! I wasn't going to correct him in front of you!"

Ren wasn't sure if Ah In even heard him. The son of Ren's client kicked at him. Ren pulled his legs up, lowered his head, and wrapped his arms protectively around his knees. He wasn't sure if the next few blows were from fists or feet, as his eyes were shut tight.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Ah In finally stopped his violence, sounding out of breath and perhaps like he was crying. "I liked you! I liked your friends! I was even getting along with my father! But...it was all...a lie..."

Ren also started to cry as he heard Ah In walk away and slam the door as he left the house. How was Ren going to tell Woo Sung? He had never wanted to come between the father and son, but he had.


	52. New Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Ah In seeing Ren naked.

"Did you get your phone?" Tae Hee asked when her boyfriend got into the car. He turned to her, his face still dark with rage and pain.

"Ren's a fucking liar." Ah In seethed thru clenched teeth. "A fucking liar!"

"What are you talking about? Calm down." She didn't seem to take his tantrum seriously.

"Ren is a guy!"

"What?" Tae Hee thought she'd misheard.

"He has a fucking penis." Ah In growled.

"Wait. How would you know? I mean, yes she's flat-chested and her voice is kind of deep--"

"He was naked. I saw him. Fuck! Tae Hee, he's a liar. And Dad...he must know, right? What if he doesn't know?"

"What happened to your hand?"

"I think I hit him." Ah In looked at his knuckles, trying to remember.

"Ah In!" Tae Hee looked horrified. "You hit her?"

"Him!"

Tae Hee opened the car door and headed for the house in a hurry. Ah In climbed into the driver's seat and took off, tires throwing gravel.

***

Joon was glad to finally get some quiet time alone. He had showered and changed into his usual jeans and t-shirt. He was surfing the web on the laptop when Taecyeon finally woke up.

"Son of a bitch!"

Joon cracked a grin at the other boy's outburst. Taecyeon stumbled into the room.

"Where is he?" Taecyeon growled, looking around. "Did that coward leave for work?"

"Yeah. You slept in."

Taecyeon held his wrists out. "Untie me."

Joon just smiled. "What's the magic word?"

"Oh don't try to be cute, Joon." Taecyeon rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you're in the position to make demands." Joon was obviously enjoying himself.

"This isn't enough to stop me." Taecyeon walked to Joon and waited for his friend to put the computer away before dropping onto his legs. Joon smiled genuinely up at the grumpy man. It melted Taecyeon's heart and cooled his anger. He bent down just enough to plant a quick kiss on Joon's lips.

"Please untie me?" Taecyeon tried his best to give convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Kiss me again."

Taec looped his arms around Joon's neck and gave him what he wanted.

"I think I like kissing you."

"You think?" Taec raised an eyebrow.

"I'm new to this." Joon lifted his friend's arms and began to untie him. "Why do you wear diapers even when Jaewook isn't around?"

Taecyeon rubbed his now free wrists. "This again?"

"I'm not trying to imply that you should or shouldn't. I'm just curious."

Taecyeon slipped off his friend's legs and sat beside him on the couch.

"If you'll listen and not bring any of this up later to tease me, I'll tell you honestly."

"I won't tease you about your reasons or feelings, Taec."

Taecyeon pecked Joon's lips before speaking.

"There isn't just one reason. It's sort of a combination of things. I told you before that it's convenient. I can pee anytime, anywhere."

"But you don't use it for--"

"Eww. No. Smelly and messy. Another reason is that they are comfy. They're soft, right? Snug and soft--like wearing a pillow. And, you know, I don't wear them twenty-four seven. Sometimes my little guys need to breathe." Taecyeon winked.

"I've seen you naked, Taec. Not so little."

"Oh my. Is our Joon flirting with me?" Taecyeon pressed another kiss to Joon's lips. Joon opened his mouth to Taecyeon and soon his fingers were in the muscular man's hair as their tongues danced.

"Yes, I do think I like kissing you." Joon said, his lips on Taecyeon's ear, making the other boy shiver. 

"You're very tempting, Lee Joon." 

"Your daddy said no sex." Joon reminded his friend with a smirk. 

"Like that's why you're not going to have sex with me."

Joon shrugged.

"Back to what we were talking about," Taecyeon slipped his arms around his friend, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. "it makes me feel safe."

"Safe from what?" 

"It's an escape, Joon. I don't know what Jaewook gets out of taking care of me, but when he diapers me, I feel loved. I feel safe--like he'll protect me and I can let go of my worries. I can just be an adorable boy who wants to make daddy happy. Sometimes, wearing a diaper comes with a feeling of security that I can't get anywhere else."

Joon considered this. He always thought Taecyeon was a happy-go-lucky optimist. Wearing diapers and being Jaewook's baby made him that way?

***

 

Tae Hee found Ren where Ah In had left him. He was nude, hugging his legs and crying. The older woman draped a towel over his shoulders. Ren gasped and scrambled back at the contact.

"Did Ah In really hit you?" Tae Hee asked, her eyes searching Ren's face. "Come on, get dressed and I'll get some ice."

Ren stared at the woman. Why was she here after her boyfriend surely must have told her the truth? Why was she being nice?

Tae Hee held a hand out to Ren, a sympathetic look on her face. After a moment of hesitation, Ren accepted her hand up. Tae Hee left the bathroom. He heard her open the freezer. 

Ren locked his bedroom door and leaned against it. 

"Ren?" Tae Hee knocked and tried the doorknob. "Ren, I've got some ice for you."

"Where's Ah In?"

"I think he left with my car. The bastard. Don't worry, he's not here."

Ren sighed and covered his face with his hands. What the fuck was this mess?

***

The door to the office swung open violently, revealing a panting Ah In with wild eyes searching for his father. 

"What are you--"

"Why did you lie to me?" Ah In didn't let Woo Sung finish. 

Seunghyun growled and stood. Woo Sung jumped to his feet and got to his offspring before his boss did.

"Let's talk outside." The older man had a tight grip on his son's arm.

"Are you afraid they'll hear about--"

"Outside." Woo Sung hissed, dragging a smug Ah In out.

Jaewook and Jong Kook glanced at each other before looking at their employer.

"Who the fuck was that?" Seunghyun demanded.

"Woo Sung's son." Jaewook supplied.

"What in the fuck..." Seunghyun grumbled before sitting back down and turning his attention back to his work.

Out in the hall, the two angry men eyed each other. 

"Do not ever show up at my office again!" Woo Sung seethed. "Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Will you get fired when they find out you're fucking a guy pretending to be a woman? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? I have a son who won't mind his own fucking business."

Ah In's hurt overtook his anger and he took a step back. "You're not my business? You introduced us. I liked her. I liked her friends. You lied to me, Dad!" 

"Ah In," Woo Sung sighed, realizing he'd hurt the young man with his words. "I meant that whether I'm in a relationship with a man or woman is not your business. I'm allowed to make those choices without consulting you."

"You're missing the whole damn point!" Ah In blurted thru his tears. "You lied to me! We were getting along so well and it was all just a lie!"

"No--"

"I don't want to hear it!" Ah In shouted and turned to leave.

Woo Sung grabbed the boy and pulled him close, wrapping the unwilling young man in a hug. For the first time ever, Woo Sung could understand just a little bit of how the boy must feel. He had Ren to thank for that. Their intimate conversations along with Ah In's current outburst had opened his eyes to just how much his son wanted his father, despite having a father figure already. 

Ah In struggled against his father's hold but eventually succumbed and let himself cry. Their tender moment was interrupted when the office door opened and Jaewook stepped out.

"Woo Sung."

The father turned to face his coworker. Jaewook was holding his phone.

"It's about Ren. I thought you'd want to take it."

Woo Sung let go of his son and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Woo Sung," it was Tae Hee. "Ren locked herself in her bedroom. I can't get her to come out. Oh and Ah In is very upset. I think he might do something stupid--again."

Woo Sung sighed. What a mess. Poor Ren. 

"I told her you were on the phone but she refuses to open the door. I'm worried, Woo Sung. Ah In hit her and I think she's okay but--"

Woo Sung's fiery eyes turned to his offspring. He didn't even think about it. He punched the boy.

"Woo Sung!" Jaewook stepped between the father and son, checking on the younger of the two. 

"Hand over my house key!" Woo Sung demanded angrily. 

"What's wrong with you?" Jaewook snapped at the father. 

"He hit Ren."

Jaewook's eyes widened. "You hit Ren?"

Ah In met Jaewook's eyes. "Did you know, too? Did everyone know but me? Am I the only idiot? Am I the only one that couldn't be trusted?"

Taemin was there, suddenly, staring at Ah In.

"Who hit Ren?" He demanded. 

The trio in the hall stared at the newcomer.

"Ren is a sweet heart who wouldn't hurt anyone." Taemin insisted. "Anyone who hits him gets hit by me."

Seunghyun grabbed his puppy's collar. "Down, boy. You're not hitting anyone."

"I'm sorry--" Woo Sung started.

"Who is this Ren person?" Seunghyun asked in a bored tone.

"My friend. We were in training together." Taemin supplied, obviously unhappy with his client holding his collar.

"For fucks sake." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Jong Kook said the companions would be easier than the usual dating pitfalls, but thus far it's been a hell of a headache."

"That's because you guys don't take a firm line with your companions." Jong Kook was there, indicating Taemin.

Taemin glared at the muscle man. 

"And this boy definitely needs more discipline." Jong Kook raised an eyebrow at Ah In.

"Back off, pervert." Woo Sung growled. "That's my son."

"He's not mine." Jong Kook defended himself against the pervert label.

"Just get out of here. All of you." Seunghyun sighed. "Take care of your drama and never let it come to the office again. Understood?"

Taemin noticed Seunghyun's hold on him had loosened. He took advantage of this, lunging towards Ah In. 

"Taemin!" Seunghyun barked. "Heel!"

Taemin didn't want to. He wanted to claw at the bully who'd hit the sweet Ren he knew. But he knew Seunghyun could make his life hell for a long while. So, he grudgingly became the obedient puppy by his master's leg, though he growled his displeasure.

***

 

"Ren." Tae Hee called thru the door. "Woo Sung says he's coming home."

Ren's tears had dried up. He just didn't have any left. His head hurt from crying. He was sure he looked horrible.

"Ren, honey, please." Tae Hee pleaded yet again. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. Just go away." His voice was hoarse from crying.

"You're not fine. I'll stay here until Woo Sung gets home. If you need anything, I'm right outside your door."

Ren couldn't figure her out. Guilt? Why was she here instead of comforting Ah In? Why was Woo Sung headed here instead of comforting Ah In? The older man had explained that his relationship with his son wasn't traditional, but Ren couldn't imagine the man would choose him over the boy. Was Woo Sung going to kick Ren out? No...he had told Ren he wanted to be his boyfriend. But...his son...What was going to happen now?

***

 

Jaewook let out a sigh of relief as he walked into his house. What a hectic morning at work. 

He found his boys in the living room, cuddled up on the couch, watching TV. He stood there and watched them, a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Taecyeon noticed him first. "You're home early."

Joon looked up at the man, smiling. Jaewook was very pleased to see Joon content. The boy had been thru so much. The older man kissed each of his boys on the head.

"Work sucked. It's nice to come home to such a cute scene."

"Cute?" Joon raised an eyebrow.

"Mm." Jaewook mussed Joon's hair.

"I might be cute, but Taec sure isn't."


	53. Mostly Gratuitous Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon/Jaewook/Taecyeon enjoy some time together

When Jaejoong returned from registering for classes, he found Jong Kook finishing up the dishes. 

"Hi. I thought you would still be at work." Jaejoong said, surprised to find the older man home.

"How did it go, today? You all set to start school?"

"Yeah." The younger man nodded. "Classes start very soon. Luckily, you loaned me enough to buy my books, too."

"Great." Jong Kook dried his hands and approached his companion, taking the heavy bag of textbooks from him and setting it on the floor. 

Jaejoong watched the other man warily. What was he up to now? He didn't have to wonder for long. Jong Kook tilted his head and captured Jaejoong's lips with his. The younger man let his client kiss him, but did nothing to further encourage it. He was quickly getting frustrated with being off balance due to the older man's behavior. He only had to be an obedient pet when Jong Kook made the request and Jaejoong okayed it. This kissing out of the blue was something else entirely. This was the second time now. What the hell did it mean?

***

"Sit down and relax." Joon moved on the couch, making room for Jaewook.

"Thanks, Joon." Jaewook sank into the couch with a long sigh, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Poor Daddy." Taecyeon straddled the older man's lap and started to massage his shoulders.

"Mmm. That's nice." Jaewook murmured. 

Joon watched the older man's slim neck. He wondered if Jaewook didn't eat enough or if he was just very healthy and slim. He brushed his lips over a pulsing vein in the sexy man's neck. Jaewook reached up with one hand, gently playing with Joon's dark hair. 

Taecyeon, sensing his client's rising interest in physical contact, kissed the man, deepening it as soon as Jaewook allowed. Joon's hand was on Taec's back for balance as he continued to pay attention to Jaewook's neck, licking, sucking, and kissing the warm flesh.

Jaewook's fingers curled in Joon's hair as he whimpered into Taecyeon's mouth, absolutely loving the attention he was getting from the boys. His other hand found the front of Taecyeon's diaper, rubbing it with his palm, coaxing the younger man's member to stiffen.

Jaewook outright groaned, not when he felt a hand rest against his crotch, but when he opened his eyes and realized it was Joon's hand. Jaewook threw caution to the wind, mostly due to being horny, and kissed the young man. To his surprise, Joon returned his kiss, giving as good as he got, their tongues swirling.

Jaewook was glad Taecyeon decided to undo his pants. They were getting uncomfortably tight. Joon's hand moved away from the erect penis, as if it were a hot coal.

"Don't worry." Jaewook stroked the boy's face. "I won't pressure you to do anything. I'm just glad you're here."

Joon stared at his friend's client. How could this man be so...generous?

Jaewook threw his head back with a loud moan as Taecyeon devoured his hard-on. Joon watched his friend bob up and down on the older man's cock as if he enjoyed it just as much as his client. Joon wondered what it would be like to get a blow job from Taecyeon. His body seemed to like the idea, as his own dick pulsed and jumped.

"Daddy." Taecyeon dragged his tongue up the solid shaft, his eyes on Jaewook's. "Do you want to cum in my mouth or do you want to fuck me?" He added a butt wiggle to the latter part of the question.

"Joon?" Jaewook turned to the other man on the couch. "Looks like you need a release, too."

They all looked down at the bulge straining against Joon's jeans. 

"Go ahead, take it out. Nobody's going to touch you without your permission."

Joon looked at Jaewook and then at Taecyeon. Taecyeon nodded and Joon undid his jeans, sliding them and his boxers down past his hips. Taecyeon licked his lips at the sight of Joon's thick cock standing at attention. He let out a whimper when Joon wrapped his hand around himself. 

Jaewook grinned as he watched Taecyeon's reaction. The boy had it so bad for Joon. 

Taecyeon stood. "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?" 

"May I take my diaper off? It's in the way."

Jaewook chuckled and ran his palm over the obvious erection trapped in the garment. Taecyeon sucked in a sharp breath. 

"My poor baby. Of course." Jaewook looked up at his eager and kinky companion. He dragged his tongue up the front of the diaper, causing Taecyeon to shudder and gasp at the unexpected action. Jaewook pulled back a little, pulling the tapes free and tossing the diaper out of the way.

Joon's eyes were locked on the scene taking place before him. Jaewook stood, pulling Taecyeon close, their hard cocks rubbing against each other, as he attacked the younger man's mouth. The kiss was aggressive and desperate, each man desperate for an orgasm and for each other.

Jaewook ended the kiss, leaving both of them breathing hard, and whispered in Taecyeon's ear.

"See if you can talk Joon into jacking you off while you return the favor."

Taecyeon shivered at the mere thought. He pulled away and looked to Joon. Joon's curious eyes gazed back at him. Taecyeon sat on the couch next to his friend, resting a hand on his thigh. Joon looked a little nervous, but didn't protest.

"Joon." Taecyeon whispered before kissing along the boy's jaw. "Please, may I touch you?"

"Uh..."Joon's heart was pounding. "You are."

"Will you touch me?" Taec's lips were on that delicious neck.

"I...I'm...I don't know...what to do."

Taecyeon took his friend's hand and gingerly put it on his solid organ. Joon almost pulled his hand away, but instead closed his fingers around the shaft, causing Taecyeon to let out a soft gasp.

"That feels amazing." Taec whispered to his timid friend. He took the opportunity to touch Joon intimately, his own hand gripping the shaft firmly, thumb teasing the swollen head.

"Ah!" Joon cried out, unconsciously squeezing Taecyeon in his grasp. This made the muscular boy growl with pleasure.

"Let's cum together." Taecyeon purred, nuzzling Joon's dark hair, before starting to slowly move his hand up and down.

"Nnnn." Joon was beyond words, erratically stroking his friend.

Jaewook stepped over to the duo, his hand finding it's way to Taecyeon's head. The younger man turned and took the older man into his mouth once again.

Joon watched, feeling beyond all reason. It was hot. It was sexy. He wanted more. He wanted to feel even better. When Jaewook pulled out of Taecyeon's mouth, Joon crashed his lips to Taec's. The kiss was wild and desperate. Jaewook pulled on his own cock as he watched the two handsome young men tongue each other.

It was such a hot sight, that Jaewook couldn't hold off for long. He aimed for the boys, growling deeply as he released his cum onto them. Joon gasped as the drops hit him, not at all sure what he thought of it. Taecyeon swiped the offering up and used it as lube, pulling harder on Joon's rock solid cock.

"Ahh!" Joon dropped his forehead onto Taecyeon's shoulder as his body shuddered and he reached his own orgasm.

Taecyeon shoved Joon down onto his back, optically drinking him in as he jerked himself over his handsome friend. Joon stared up at him, still not sure what to think about what was happening. Jaewook put his hand over his companion's and that's all it took to send him over the edge.

"Fuck!!" Taecyeon yelled as his body tensed and he shot onto Joon's shirt.

Joon stared at his shirt and then back to Taecyeon. Taecyeon was breathing hard as he leaned over Joon, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Joon. I love you."

Joon held his breath. Taecyeon pulled back with a smile, getting off his friend and standing to kiss Jaewook. Jaewook hugged the boy and kissed his cheek.

"If this happened every time I had a bad time at work, " Jaewook grinned, "I'd have bad days on purpose."


	54. What's Next?

"Jae." Jong Kook's hand was on the thin man's lower back. "Would you mind having sex right now?"

That wasn't how the older man usually asked. He usually scheduled ahead of time or he asked if his pet was available. 

"Let me take a shower first." Jaejoong started to walk away. He was stopped by a strong hand on his arm.

"It's fine. I just don't want to wait." The older man said softly.

Jaejoong turned and looked at him, totally unable to gauge his client's mood. Jong Kook reached for Jaejoong, pulling him close and kissing him gently. 

"Should we move to the play room?" Jaejoon broke the kiss at the first opportunity.

"I was thinking the bedroom."

"Jong Kook." Finally, the companion could take it no more.

"Hmm?"

"I'm confused. I thought you wanted a pet. Yet, you seem to want something else."

"It's all or nothing for you? No variety?"

"It's not that." Jaejoong sighed and ran a hand thru his hair. "Going thru training; living here; belonging to someone for the purpose of sex--it was a difficult series of decisions to make. I'm trying to do what I'm supposed to, according to our agreement. But you counseling my future, lending me money, kissing me for no reason, and sleeping on the couch--well frankly it's confusing the hell out of me!"

"You seemed uncomfortable when I kissed you, so I slept on the couch."

"But it's your apartment! If anyone should sleep on the couch, it's me! There's no reason for you to be so generous. It's not like we're dating."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't care if I sleep--"

"Date. Do you want to date?"

Jaejoong stared at him. Did Jong Kook mean date him or date in general?

"Is it because you've got someone waiting for you? The guy you topped?" Jong Kook asked.

"What? No. He's just a friend. A friend with a client of his own."

"You had sex with a companion? When?"

"What? It was before we moved out--"

"I was told sex was still forbidden during training." Jong Kook didn't look pleased.

"It is--between the girls and boys."

"No, Jaejoong. It's forbidden. If the companions go a while without sex, they'll be hungrier when they go home with their clients."

"No. Taecyeon told us. He was there for a couple weeks before I arrived with Joon, Ren, and Taemin."

"Who did you have sex with?"

"Taemin."

"Wait here." Jong Kook put his phone to his ear and walked away for some privacy.

Jaejoong frowned. What the hell, now ?

***

Tae Hee met Woo Sung at the door.

"She still won't come out of her room. I'm so sorry--"

"I'm sure it's not your fault, Tae Hee." Woo Sung patted her shoulder as he walked past her to the bedroom. After knocking gently, he called for his companion. "Ren? Are you okay?"

Ren looked at the door. Woo Sung. He didn't even sound mad. How could he not be mad?

"Ren, would you open the door, please?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not, hon? I just want to check on you. I want to talk."

"I'm sorry." Ren blurted, bursting into tears.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Ah In found out and now he's hurt and upset--"

"I know. I talked to him. Would you please open the door?"

Ren stood and forced himself to do as Woo Sung asked, looking down at the carpet as the older man entered the room. Ren found his head gently turned up, his client's eyes taking in the state of his face.

"I hit him." Woo Sung told Ren. "When I heard he hit you-- I didn't even realize I'd done it."

"Oh no! Is he okay?"

"Ren!" Woo Sung blurted in frustration. "Why do you care?!"

Ren shrank back. Woo Sung sighed and took a deep, calming breath.

"Ren, I explained things to you about Ah In. He shouldn't be hitting you--no matter what."

"He was really hurt." Ren said, looking at the floor again. "He was hurt that you lied to him."

"I know. He told me--we talked. I even tried to be a comforting, understanding father. But...when I thought about him hurting you, I just lost it."

"You can't choose me over him like that." Ren looked at his client, urgency in his eyes. "He's your son. I know you're not real close, but you and his mother decided that you should be his Dad and not just his donor. It's not fair to him. You can't just back off now because he messed up."

Woo Sung sank to his knees, his heart and mind troubled. "Ren..."

The blonde watched the older man. "If you want me to leave--"

Woo Sung looked up at Ren. "Don't ever. Don't ever leave."

"I can't keep coming between you two--"

"It's not your fault. Like you said, it's mine--"

"That's not what I--"

"Ren, I love you."

The younger man stared, eyes wide. Woo Sung held Ren's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

"You're amazing. I can't help but love you." The older man said.

"You need to clear things up with Ah In, first."

***

Taemin was in the cage. Seunghyun had told the puppy that trying to attack someone at work was completely unacceptable. He lectured the boy on his temper, saying that's why he got fired from his last job and he'd better learn to control it or he'd just get himself into more trouble.

Taemin hadn't learned. That's why he was currently gagged. He growled every time Seunghyun peeked into the room. He heard the phone ring twice before his client answered it. 

"Hello."

"Did you know that our companions had sex during training?" Jong Kook didn't waste any time on greetings.

"What? With whom?"

"Taemin and Jaejoong had sex with each other."

"I thought it was forbidden?"

"It is. I double checked with Dong Gun and So Young. They are very nervous that we are going to want our money back."

"I'd rather keep the puppy--most of the time. What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Do you want me to include Taemin?"

"He's currently throwing a fit. Yeah, include him. And while you're at it, see if you can get that punk Ah In, too."

"Woo Sung's son? No way."

"Look into it."

"Fuck."

***

Jaewook answered his phone on the first ring. He and his boys had been cuddling together on the couch, chatting about nonsense.

"Hello?"

"Taecyeon told his fellow trainees that sex was allowed during training. Taemin and Jaejoong had sex during training." Again, Jong Kook didn't bother with a greeting.

Jaewook frowned, glancing at Taecyeon.

"I was told it wasn't allowed."

"It's not. He lied to them. They believed him because he'd been in training before they got there. Seunghyun and I are going to take care of Taemin and Jaejoong. Taecyeon should be included. This is mostly his fault."

"I promised both of them that I would never put them thru that again. You terrified them."

Joon and Taecyeon looked at Jaewook, figuring out that he must be talking to Jong Kook.

"And they haven't disobeyed you again, have they?" Jong Kook sounded vindicated.

"I'll deal with things here. If Seunghyun wants you to deal with his companion, then whatever. But I'll take care of our issues myself."

"Fine. Have it your way. But if it doesn't work, I'll be available."

"Sick bastard." Jaewook hung up.

"Why does Jong Kook want to discipline us?" Joon asked, worried.

"Taecyeon," Jaewook turned, resting a reassuring hand on Joon. "Why did you tell your fellow trainees that sex was allowed?"

Joon's mouth dropped open in shock. Taecyeon just smiled. A guilt free, evil smile.


	55. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taecyeon gets his punishment.

"You've got Taemin and Jaejoong in trouble." Jaewook told the smiling boy.

"What?"

"Jong Kook found out they had sex during training. He called to let me know that you told them it was okay. He also offered to discipline you when he does them."

"Why would they get disciplined?" Taecyeon's voice was a little tense now and he was no longer smiling. "They didn't know they weren't supposed to. It's not their fault."

"You were all told no sex, right?"

"Well...yeah. But I told them it only meant no sex between the girls and guys. They trusted me because they had just arrived and I'd been there for a while." Taecyeon was insistent. 

"I don't know what to tell you, baby. They broke the rules."

"That's not right! I should be punished--not them!"

"Taec!" Joon put a hand on his friend.

"Let me talk to Jong Kook. Please!" Taecyeon pleaded.

"Do you understand what you're asking for? He's not going to go easy on you this time. It could even get sexual."

"It doesn't matter. They didn't do anything wrong. I did."

Jaewook sighed. "Why did you lie about it? You said you didn't have sex during training. Is that true?"

"Yes. I swear."

"So, why?"

Taecyeon sighed. "I...I hoped it would make Joon more comfortable around me--with me touching him and kissing him."

"You said you weren't hitting on me!" Joon blurted. "You told me that more than once during training!"

"I wasn't, Joon. I didn't even kiss you! I just wanted the chance for us to be more...intimate. I didn't actually think you'd have sex with me."

"Taecyeon." Joon face palmed. "You're a fucking idiot."

"I know and Taemin and Jaejoong shouldn't have to pay for that."

"He is not going to go easy on you." Jaewook reminded his companion.

***

 

"Where the hell have you been?" Tae Hee snapped when Ah In finally showed up at their apartment. He looked crestfallen as he slumped onto their couch. She caught sight of his bruised face.

"Who hit you?"

"Dad."

Tae Hee sat next to her boyfriend, gingerly touching his face.

"When he found out you hit Ren?"

Ah In nodded and leaned into her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know I shouldn't have hit him. I know. Ren...I kinda understand why he lied...but Dad...why didn't he trust me?"

"You need to apologize to Ren and your father."

"I know..."

Tae Hee answered the phone on the first ring, thinking it was Woo Sung checking in on Ah In.

***

"I need some time to cool off. I promise I'll talk to him soon."

"I hate this." Ren looked at Woo Sung.

"Oh, princess." Woo Sung held Ren, stroking his hair. "It seems I keep messing things up for us."

"Oh, no." Ren touched his client's face. "I'm not mad at you. I still like you. I just feel bad for Ah In."

"You are so precious." Woo Sung kissed the pretty boy tenderly. "I'll call Ah In in the morning."

***

"My name is Jong Kook. I specialize in disciplining naughty boys. I hear you have one."

"What? Who the hell is this?" Tae Hee blurted into the phone.

"I know Woo Sung. He told me no when I offered to discipline Ah In, but as I understand it, you're the real authority in the boy's life, not his father."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"You can come watch one of my sessions if you'd like. That would help you make up your mind."

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"Jaewook."

"Who is Jaewook?" Tae Hee asked her boyfriend.

"Dad's friend and coworker. Why?"

"And Jong Kook?"

"I don't know."

"Talk to Jaewook if you want to know more. I'll wait for your call."

Tae Hee stared at the phone, puzzled.

"What was that about?" Ah In asked her.

"I have no idea."

***

Jong Kook opened the door himself, as Jaejoong was at work. Tae Hee nervously looked around. The apartment looked normal enough.

"Welcome." The man was large but appeared soft spoken and mild mannered. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No. Thank you."

"I don't want Jaejoong to know you're here. Would you please wait in the other room?"

He showed her to a room filled with whips, ropes, tape, chains, and a large dog cage. Tae Hee sat in the chair he offered and waited, her large eyes wandering around the room. This guy was serious.

Outside the apartment door, somewhere around ten minutes later, an apprehensive Jaewook walked hand in hand with a determined Taecyeon. They stood outside the door and Taecyeon squeezed his client's hand.

"It'll be okay." He pressed a kiss to the older man's cheek. "Just keep Joon company and I'll see you both when it's over."

"I don't like it--"

"I know. But I need to do this." Taecyeon kissed the thin man's lips this time. 

Jaewook sighed and reluctantly turned away, walking back to the car where he'd left Joon. Taecyeon took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Welcome. I was told you wanted to speak with me." Jong Kook closed the door behind the younger man.

"Yes, sir. It's about Jaejoong and Taemin."

"You're going to tell me that it's your fault they broke the no sex rule during training."

"Yes. It is. I lied to them." Taecyeon's pleading eyes met the older man's calm gaze. "Please don't punish them. Punish me."

"They still broke the rule. They were told about the no sex rule. They should have listened to those in charge instead of a fellow trainee."

"If it weren't for me, they wouldn't have broken it." Taecyeon asserted.

"So you're willing to take on their punishment as well as your own?"

"Yes, sir." 

"That's a lot of punishment for one boy."

"I deserve it."

"Close your eyes."

Taecyeon did as he was told. Jong Kook applied a blindfold to the young man. Taecyeon immediately felt nervous, but took another deep breath to steady himself. 

He heard the older man walk away. He was only gone for a moment. What he couldn't see was that Tae Hee followed Jong Kook into the room and took a seat on the couch. 

"Take your clothes off." Jong Kook commanded his victim.

Taecyeon wasted no time in obeying. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, soon followed by his jeans, boxers, and socks. 

Tae Hee blushed as the fit young man in the room stripped. He was quite the specimen. Those abs were downright delicious looking. 

"You're not going to escape severe discipline just because you admit your wrongdoing." Jong Kook was walking slowly around the blind man. "This is the second time you've been here for lying. I hope there isn't a third."

"No, sir."

"I think you need to experience what your friends go thru. We'll start with teaching you to be a puppy." Jong Kook pulled a latex glove onto one hand. "On your hands and knees, puppy."

Taecyeon got down, not happy at all about what he knew was coming. He wasn't sure about the exact process, but he knew he was about to be fitted with a tail.

Tae Hee felt like bolting from the room, yet she was enthralled by the show taking place in front of her. Jong Kook acted as if she wasn't even there and of course the poor naked boy didn't know about her presence. She wondered if this would really be suitable for Ah In's recent misbehavior.

"You know what's coming next, don't you?" Jong Kook dragged a slippery finger up the quivering boy's crack. 

"Yes, sir."

Taecyeon drew in a quick breath as a finger breached his tight hole. 

"Beg for it." Jong Kook added a second finger.

"Please, sir." Taecyeon managed to force out. "Give me a tail. A puppy needs a tail."

Jong Kook jabbed a third finger in, causing the boy to hiss. 

"Now?" The disciplinarian asked.

"Now, sir."

Tae Hee watched the older man withdraw his fingers and force the anal plug, with attached tail, into the unhappy boy. Taecyeon grunted at the brutal intrusion, fingers curling against the hardwood floor. He didn't have time to recover himself before Jong Kook's favorite riding crop stung across his bare ass, making him cry out in pain.

"That's right, you little bitch. Cry it out." 

Jong Kook landed another sharp blow across the young, quivering buttocks before setting the weapon down and reaching for a collar. He fastened it around Taecyeon's neck and clipped a leash to it. Tae Hee couldn't tear her eyes away, despite wanting to, as the older man led the boy around the room by pulling on the leash. 

"Tonight, you're going to learn to stop lying." Jong Kook growled. 

"Yes, sir. I won't lie anymore."

"How many times should I whip you?"

Taecyeon didn't want to be hit any more, of course. The two hits from the riding crop had hurt a lot. He let out a strangled cry as the older man yanked on the leash.

"Answer me!"

A tear leaked from Taecyeon's eye. "Once for each lie and once for each person I hurt by lying."

"Ask for it."

"Please...sir...teach me...whip me..."

"Stand up."

Taecyeon did as he was told. Jong Kook unhooked the leash. 

"Put your hands behind your head. Lace your fingers together." His hand was caressing the younger man's thigh.

When Taecyeon was in the position demanded of him, Jong Kook picked up the riding crop again.

"If you move from that spot or if your hands come down, you will earn an additional strike and I will start over again. You will count. You hurt two of your friends and your daddy. If you lie again, it will not go this easy."

"Yes, sir."

Taecyeon screamed when the first blow came. It made his flesh sting as if he were on fire. His knuckles were white as he fought his insticnts to move his hands. 

"One!" He shouted.

Tae Hee covered her mouth with her hands, feeling sorry for the boy, but knowing she could do nothing to help him. 

"AHHH! Two!"

"Okay, those were for the lies. Now for your friends and your daddy." Jong Kook said calmly as tears soaked into the blindfold.

"FUCK! Three!"

"Four!"

"Five! AHH!" Taecyeon's chest was heaving and his legs felt weak. 

Jong Kook put the riding crop down again and stepped close behind the boy, snaking an arm around his neck. His lips were close to the boy's ear and his hand was over the boy's mouth as he spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"If it weren't for those people and your daddy, you would be worthless street trash. You better learn real quick to act accordingly."

A sob racked Taecyeon's body.

"No more lies."

Taecyeon nodded furiously. Jong Kook grabbed hold of the tail and pulled. Taecyeon yelped as it came free from his body. 

"Leave the blindfold on until you step out of the apartment. Put your clothes on." Jong Kook put the clothing into the boy's shaking hands. 

Taecyeon managed to pull his clothing on after a few tries, hissing in pain when the cloth came into contact with his tender ass. Jong Kook removed the collar and opened the door, pushing Taecyeon out.

"Behave yourself so that we won't have to do this again."

Taecyeon waited until he heard the door close. He ripped the blindfold off and sank to the floor, fighting the overwhelming urge to cry his heart out. He needed Daddy. He needed him now. 

"Taec!" Jaewook ran to his companion, worry clouding the eyes that raked over the boy's wet face. "Oh, baby."

"Daddy." Taecyeon mumbled, hugging the older man tightly. "Please...take me home, Daddy."


	56. Loved Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Taec's punishment, Ah In's punishment is decided, Jaejoong and Taemin face their clients.

As soon as Taecyeon slid into the backseat, Joon pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his friend, nuzzling into his hair.

"Are you okay?" Joon asked softly.

"I'm okay." Taecyeon said, whether he was or not. He wasn't going to let Joon worry about him. He did, however, allow himself to take refuge in the boy's embrace. 

It was a quiet drive back home, with the boys huddled together in the backseat. At home, Jaewook made tea for the three of them and sat on the couch with his boys. Taecyeon sipped his tea as he leaned on his daddy. Jaewook turned his head and kissed the boy's head.

"Daddy."

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you."

Jaewook and Joon stared at Taecyeon. Where had that come from?

***

Ah In was stepping out of the shower when Tae Hee got home. 

"Hey, hon." He greeted her with a quick kiss. 

"Your night is free. Let's go to the store." She said, walking to their bedroom.

"Why?"

"To buy you something."

"Huh? Why would we be buying me something? Is it something for Ren?"

"Nope. Just for you." Tae Hee was pulling out clothes for her boyfriend and tossing them onto the bed. Ah In pulled his socks on, followed by the t-shirt she chose. There were jeans on the bed, but no briefs. "Here."

Ah In stared at her. A pair of her panties dangled from the end of her finger.

"What?" He laughed, before taking a step toward his dresser.

Tae Hee got in his way, holding the underwear out to him. His eyes widened.

"You're not serious."

"Very." She answered. "Do you know where I was just now? I was meeting with a man that likes to--and is quite good at--disciplining naughty boys like you."

"What?!" Ah In sputtered, at a total loss for words--other than the word "what", which he repeated.

"He had something much more intense in mind for you. I, however, thought it was too much. I decided to take matters into my own hands, to spare you what he was going to do to you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"You did wrong to Ren and this isn't the first time, is it?"

"Uh...no...What is happening?"

"Instead of the usual scolding and spanking, I thought you needed something different."

Ah In blushed. Sure he liked his girlfriend being in control, but hearing it like that was altogether different. 

"So, you either wear these and come to the store with me, or you go see Mr. Kim."

"I don't really want to do either of those."

"I'm not really giving you a third option. Put them on."

Ah In was still red as he tentatively accepted the feminine garment from his girlfriend. He glanced at her again, hoping she wasn't serious. She still was. He grimaced as he pulled the skimpy garment up his hairy legs and tried to get his goods to fit in it. 

Tae Hee stifled a giggle and stepped forward to help her boyfriend adjust. 

"This just feels weird." Ah In grumbled.

Tae Hee rested her palm over her boyfriend's compressed genitals. If Ah In didn't feel ridiculous, he'd would have gotten hard.

"Put your pants on. Let's go shopping."

***

Taemin and Jaejoong were nervously sitting on Seunghyun's couch. Taemin had spent some time in the cage after his outburst at the office. When he was let out, he found Jong Kook and Jaejoong in the living room. 

"You boys broke the no sex rule during training." Jong Kook said.

Taemin paled. "But--"

"Taecyeon told you it was okay between guys. I know." Jong Kook told the boy. "He paid his price earlier today. He didn't want you two punished for something that was his fault. Though, we all know it wasn't entirely his fault. Dong Gun and So Young told all of you that you weren't allowed to have sex during training."

"What I want to know," Seunghyun entered the conversation, "is why you boys had sex with each other. Did you have sex with anyone else during training?"

"No." The younger men said simultaneously.

"Did you fall in love during training? Or did you perhaps know each other before training?"

"No." Jaejoong looked at Jong Kook's employer. "He's cute and I was horny."

"You don't have any feelings for him?" Seunghyun prodded.

"He's my friend. I care about him."

"Taemin?"

The puppy looked at his master. "I like Jae."

***

Ah In was very uncomfortable. Not only was the flimsy, ladies' undergarment riding up his ass, but he was standing with his girlfriend in an aisle that displayed much more of the same. He wouldn't have had an issue helping his girlfriend choose something sexy if she was the one who was going to wear it. But this time, he was the intended recipient.

"What size do you figure you are?" Tae Hee asked, looking at packages.

"How the hell would I know." Ah In muttered, nervously looking around to see if anyone heard her.

"I need to borrow a tape measure from the attendant--"

"I know my waist size. That's how guys' jeans are sized, you know." He hissed before she could look for an employee. He told her his measurement and she told him the size it translated to.

"So look for something sexy in that size."

Again, he glanced around, praying that nobody was watching him.

"Something in pink, perhaps?" Tae Hee held up a package of brightly colored lace panties. "Oh and we have to choose the cut you prefer--bikini? Hmm thong?"

"Oh not a thong!"

"What do you think of these?" She picked up another package and handed it to him.

"Sure." Ah In said quickly, just wanting to get out of there.

"Oh you better make sure, sweetie, because you are going to be wearing them for a while."

"How long?" He looked like he'd just tasted expired milk.

"Until I say otherwise, young man." She handed him some money. "Now go pay for them."

Ah In knew there was no chance in talking her out of this, so he grudgingly shuffled towards a check out lane as she left him and headed out to the car. 

The young man left the store as quickly as he could without breaking into a full run. Tae Hee looked at him for a silent moment after he sat in the passenger's seat of her car.

"Now imagine doing that while dressed as a woman." She said. "How do you think Ren felt when she had to go to the store to buy her clothes? I bet she worried that someone was going to notice she was a man and ridicule her for it."

"But that's his choice!" Ah In protested. "Nobody forced him to dress like a woman! Dad may have put him in an uncomfortable situation by introducing him as his girlfriend, but it was Ren who--"

"And what if your father had introduced Ren as his boyfriend? You were rude to Ren because of her age that day. Imagine what your loud mouth and insensitive self would have done if your father said 'This is my boyfriend, Ren.' And all you saw was what appeared to be a pretty woman standing there."

Ah In studied his hands. Tae Hee was right, of course. He hated when she was right. Probably because it was so often and yet he was so rarely right. 

"And what about dating?" Tae Hee wasn't done. "Ren looks damn convincing as a woman, but obviously likes men. How difficult must it be to explain to a guy that you're really not a girl? Do you look for a gay man or a straight man? A bisexual, pansexual? When does Ren tell the potential suitor about her genitals? Can you even imagine a portion of what she must have been thru?"

"I get it!" Ah In finally snapped. "I hurt Ren! He's been thru enough and I just added to it! But you don't understand, Tae Hee! My Dad lied to me! He didn't trust me enough to tell me he was dating or that he'd found someone he cared about. He didn't trust me to be understanding that he'd fallen in love with another man." 

By the time he finished, Ah In was crying. Tae Hee reached over and rubbed his back.

"Shhh. I know. I know that's the real reason you hurt, baby. But I need you to understand what you did wrong and how to avoid doing something like that in the future. You understand that part, right?"

The sad boy nodded and leaned into her. She hugged him tight. 

"I think you're more than ready to apologize to Ren and your father. Let's go see them."

"What if Dad won't let me in? What if Ren hates me?"

"They won't be like that, baby."

Tae Hee started the car and headed toward Woo Sung's house.

***

Joon wasn't sure how he felt about Taecyeon's confession. He loved Jaewook? Taecyeon loved Joon. How could he love Jaewook? 

"Joon." Taecyeon reached over and put a warm hand on his friend. "I love you. That didn't change."

Joon pushed the hand away. 

"Joon. Please." Taecyeon pleaded. "You're both very important to me."

"I can't do this." Joon told him. "You can't love both of us the same way."

"It's the same and it's different." Taecyeon tried to explain. "He's my daddy. If he didn't love me, why would he take such good care of me? It's hard not to love someone who loves you so much. Also, he cares about you, too. That's important to me. You're important to me. I'm in love with you, Joon."

"Don't do this to me!" Joon felt so confused. What Taecyeon said shouldn't make sense, but it kind of did. 

"Please, Joon. I need you."

Joon leaned over Jaewook to hug Taecyeon. 

"What did he do to you, Taec?" Joon whispered. "Are you hurt?"

"No. It's okay." Taecyeon kissed the other boy's cheek. "I want to shower, though. I feel dirty."

"Fuck. Did he have sex with you?" Jaewook growled.

"No. You don't need to worry, Daddy." Taecyeon assured the possessive, older man. "But I still feel dirty."

"Want Daddy to wash you?"

"I want to take a bath with my brother and I want Daddy to wash us both."

Joon wasn't sure he was ready for that, but he wanted to comfort Taecyeon. He knew his friend must be more upset than he was letting on. 

"I'll always take care of my boys. I'll go run the bath water."


	57. Conversations

After Jaewook left the room, Taecyeon and Joon cuddled each other on the couch.

"I love you, Joon."

Joon pressed his face against his friend's neck.

"I hate this life we have to live." His muffled voice said.

"Why?" Taecyeon stroked the smaller boy's hair. "We get to be together. We have the material things we need. Jaewook is amazing--"

"I want to feel the same way about him that you do, but I don't see how it's possible."

"So give it time." Taecyeon moved Joon's head, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm scared, Taec." Joon returned the kiss, letting it linger. "I'm afraid you won't love me anymore if I don't feel the same way about Jaewook that you do. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you. How the hell long is this man going to take care of us? We're deadbeats, Taec."

"Joon." Jaewook entered the room and went straight for his boys. He knelt down and hugged them both. "You're not a deadbeat. You want to get a job? Go ahead. You want to finish school? Go ahead. You need more time to get yourself together first? Do it."

"It doesn't make sense!" Joon protested.

"Sweetheart." Jaewook kissed his cheek. "You know why I paid Dong Gun and So Young to find and train a companion for me? Because it's difficult to find someone who is willing to let me diaper him and take care of him like this--let alone enjoy it. I enjoy being able to take care of both of you. I assume some day you'll want to get a job. But as long as you come home to me--well, that's most important to me."

Joon just shook his head and leaned into the hug.

"Maybe you have a hard time accepting my sincerity because all you've known is your mother and that man." Jaewook said before he nuzzled the younger man's hair.

"I sometimes thought it was my fault." Joon said so softly the other two men could barely hear. "At first I thought my situation was normal. Then, I thought maybe I'd done something wrong. Eventually, I blamed the asshole and believed my mom was a victim. Sometimes I still wonder if she is. I mean, what were her parents like? Maybe she--"

"Joon." Jaewook stood and pulled the young man to his feet. "You know you wouldn't do the same thing."

"Why not?" Joon asked angrily.

Taecyeon stomped his feet. "I don't want to take a bath with Joonie. He's being stupid."

"You're stupid." Joon stepped away from Jaewook and pushed on Taecyeon.

Taecyeon jumped up and tackled Joon to the floor, easily pinning him.

"Boys!" Jaewook knew what his baby was up to. He was distracting Joon from his depressing train of thought. He bent down and grabbed the baby's ear.

"Owww!" Taecyeon protested.

"Don't stretch his ears out." Joon spoke up. "They look weird enough already."

Jaewook stifled his laughter.

"Fine." Taecyeon sat up, crossing his arms. "I'm sorry I said you were being stupid and I do want to take a bath with you."

"I'm sorry I said you were stupid." Joon told him.

"That's better. Now get in the bathroom before the water gets cold."

***

Woo Sung was brushing Ren's hair when the doorbell rang. Ren turned to meet his client's eyes. The older man gave the thin boy's shoulder a reassuring pat before walking to the door.

Ah In was looking very chagrin standing there next to Tae Hee. His eyes were downcast.

"May we come in?" Tae Hee asked.

Woo Sung turned to Ren. Ren was watching Ah In. He got up and walked to the young man, neither speaking nor looking at anyone. 

"Ah In." Ren said firmly, with more bravado than he felt. 

The darker haired young man looked up at him.

"Come with me." Ren took hold of Ah In's wrist and led the boy to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. Ren settled onto the plush carpet and looked up at the very confused son of his potential boyfriend. "Sit down." He urged.

"Uhm...okay." Ah In sat stiffly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Ren started the conversation.

"I--no. I mean, it's okay. I understand." Ah In was squirming, obviously uncomfortable.

"What do you understand?" Ren asked curiously.

"You couldn't have told me straight off that you were a guy. I mean, you look like a girl. So, what was the point in telling me? It's not like I was the one you were going to be having sex with--" He was stopped by Ren's laughter. "What?"

"Do you even hear what you say?"

"...I try not to."

"You should start with an apology--if you really mean it."

"I do! Ren, I am very, very sorry I hit you. If it makes you feel better, Dad returned the favor."

"No that doesn't make me feel better. Why do you keep squirming like that? Am I that scary?"

Ah In froze. "No...I'm just..."

"You look like you're dying of a severe wedgie." Ren remarked, not knowing how close he was to the truth.

"Fucking A, it's massive." Ah In groaned.

"What? You really do have a wedgie?" Ren laughed again. 

"It's Tae Hee's fault. She's the one who made me--" Ah In clamped his mouth shut.

"What's this?!" Ren was surprised. "You actually do have a think-first-speak-later filter?!"

"I'm really sorry, Ren. I'll never lay a hand on you again. I promise--"

Ren reached out and tugged on Ah In's waistband.

"Hey!" The assaulted boy exclaimed, brushing the offending had away.

"You said you wouldn't lay a hand on me!" Ren reminded him.

"That was before you tried to take my pants off!"

"I'm not trying to undress you!" Ren laughed. "I'm trying to make the wedgie bad enough to kill you."

"No. No. No." Ah In scrambled away, until his back was against the wall. 

Ren followed very closely, hands attempting to pull on his potential victim's underwear. When he finally felt something under the pants, he pulled. 

"Ahhh!" Ah In yelped as his balls were split in two by the flimsy fabric. On instinct, he pulled his pants down enough to free his manly goods. After he realized what he'd done, he quickly put his clothing back into place, hoping Ren hadn't seen.

"The first time I wore them, I suffered from a wedgie, too. It means they aren't the right size." Ren told him seriously. 

Ah In buried his face in his hands. 

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." Ren put a hand on the other man's shoulder. "There are more people in this house wearing women's underwear than not--unless Tae Hee prefers men's."

"Fuck." Ah In moaned, more embarrassed than he'd ever been in his life.

"Why are you so upset?" Ren was confused. "It's me. We both know I dress like a woman. Why does it matter that you--"

"Because I don't want to!" Ah In blurted. "She's making me so I'll be more understanding of you."

"Well that's silly. Just tell her--"

"Just forget it. Pretend you don't know. Please?" Ah In pleaded desperately.

"Okay. Relax. Let's go tell your dad that all is fine between us." Ren said calmly, his mind racing.

***

In the bathroom, Jaewook watched with soft brown eyes, as Taecyeon and Joon faced each other silently. The boys didn't take their eyes off each other as they helped the other undress between tender kisses. When they were finally naked, they slipped their fingers together and sunk under the warm, bubbly water in the tub. 

Jaewook didn't move but simply watched as Taecyeon leaned back, pulling Joon with him--the thinner boy's back against the muscular man's chest. Taecyeon's thick arms were wrapping lovingly around his friend. Joon closed his eyes and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. Taecyeon turned his head just enough to plant a gentle kiss on the other boy's cheek. 

"Joon." Taecyeon whispered, his lips ghosting over the other man's skin. "Stop looking for all the bad stuff about life." His fingers traveled down under the water, finding Joon's penis, causing him to gasp. "Just stay with me, forever."

Jaewook bit his lip, feeling very fortunate to witness Taecyeon seducing Joon.

"But--"

Taecyeon squeezed the cock in his hand, his other hand finding Joon's hair and tugging. "Shh. Just stay with me. I love you."

Joon could only gasp, again. Taecyeon started to stroke the quickly stiffening member as he moved his lips to Joon's neck, nibbling and kissing. Joon writhed under Taecyeon's ministrations, willing himself not to get lost in the lust, but losing the battle. 

"Taec--"

Taec bit Joon, causing him to cry out and dig his nails into Taec's legs. Taecyeon ignored the nails biting into his skin and continued to stroke Joon. Jaewook couldn't tear his eyes away if he wanted to, which he didn't. He wanted to join in. He wanted to free his already solid cock from his clothing. But he didn't dare move. He was barely breathing, afraid of spooking the boys. 

Taecyeon let go of his friend. "Turn around." 

Joon moved, in a lust induced trance, his eyes soaking in the sight of that muscular chest glistening with water and those desperate eyes drinking him in. 

"Help me." Taecyeon said softly. "Erase my memory of that asshole touching me." He pulled his legs up, holding them open. 

Joon licked his lips. Was Taecyeon asking him to top?! That was unexpected. He didn't know what to do. Taecyeon saved him by reaching up and pulling him close, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss that soon turned to them deeply tasting each other. 

Jaewook swallowed a moan. He, also, never expected Joon to top Taec--let alone for it to be the muscular boy's demand. He wondered if the two had forgotten about his presence as they lost themselves in the kiss and embrace, their solid cocks rubbing together.

"Please, Joon." Taecyeon gasped, his forehead against his friend's. "I need this. I need you."

Joon still didn't know how to proceed. The bulkier of the two reached for the shampoo, coating Joon's penis. His hot breath hit Joon's face as he spoke two words in a husky voice.

"Take me."

Joon lined himself up and pushed in, holding his breath as his mind threatened to fill with a million dangerous doubts about what was happening. Taecyeon wrapped his legs around his thin partner and used them to pull him closer, forcing the timid boy to plunge in. 

"Uhhh." Taeceyon moaned, eyes closed as he rested the back of his head on the edge of the tub.

"Oh fuck." Joon breathed. 

Jaewook palmed his erection, shivering at the sensation.

"More, Joon." Taecyeon whispered, opening his eyes and slipping his arms around his partner's neck. 

Joon was having a hard time finding purchase in the slippery tub. He thrust forward, causing him to slip away from Taecyeon. The muscular man got on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder.

"Now, Joon. Please."

Jaewook rubbed himself thru his pants, wondering if his lip was bleeding from how hard he was biting it. He watched as Joon, once again, entered Taecyeon. The two of them moaned simultaneously. 

"Move, Joon. Oh fuck. Just move." Taecyeon demanded hoarsely.

Joon gripped his partner's hips and pulled back his own slightly before burying himself again. Taecyeon groaned and wrapped one of his hands around his cock, pulling desperately. 

Jaewook's eyes burned but he didn't dare blink. He didn't want to miss one moment of the boys making love. He was breathing heavy as he continued to rub over his bulge. 

Joon bent over Taecyeon, his chest pressed against his friend's back as he rutted into the man under him. 

"Joon!" Taecyeon was so close. He could feel his orgasm building. "More! Oh fuck, more!"

Jaewook enjoyed the view of Joon's young ass dipping forward again and again as he moved to bring pleasure to Taec as well as himself. 

"Joon!" Taecyeon cried out as his body tensed and he shot his load all over his hand. 

"Unh! Ohh. Taec! Fuck! I love you!" Joon threw his head back, fingertips turning white as he gripped his lover, as he emptied into Taecyeon. 

Taecyeon was panting, as was Jaewook. Joon slumped back onto his legs, seemingly in a daze, shocked at what he'd just done and said. Taecyeon must have known, because before long, he was hugging Joon.

"Don't over think it, Joon." Taecyeon cooed in the boy's ear. "Just accept it."

Joon wrapped his arms around Taecyeon, burying his face against his lover's neck. Taecyeon rubbed the boy's back and stroked his hair reassuringly.

Jaewook was surprised when Taecyeon turned his head and met the older man's gaze. He didn't have to wonder for long what Taecyeon's response would be. 

The younger man's eyes glanced down at the prominent bulge Jaewook was fondling. His gaze again met Jaewook's and he licked his lips seductively, before smiling and winking.

Jaewook unzipped his pants, finally freeing his cramped manhood. Having Taecyeon's gaze glued to his erection made him even hotter. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft, stroking fast and hard for only a moment before he released with a quiet grunt. Though he'd just released, he was nowhere near satisfied. He wanted his baby and Joon as soon as possible. The two boys in love was adorable and sexy beyond words. Taecyeon seemed to know what he was thinking, because the baby grinned and kissed Joon's hair.


	58. Talk It Out

"You like him?" Seunghyun wasn't sure he understood correctly. 

Taemin glanced down at the floor and then back at his client. 

"It doesn't matter." Jaejoong said coldly. "Because I don't feel that way about Taemin."

Jong Kook smirked but remained silent. Taemin's sad eyes took in his friend's emotionless face. 

"J-Jae..."

"What do you mean you like him?" Seunghyun asked, still not understanding.

Jong Kook rolled his eyes and reached down, grabbing a handful of Jaejoong's hair and forcing his head back. He lowered his mouth onto his companion's, kissing him roughly. Jaejoong obediently joined in, knowing exactly what his client was up to, though the two other men in the room were completely clueless.

Taemin tried to look away, but his body wasn't listening to him. When he'd watched Jong Kook fuck Jaejoong, it had been a turn on. But this...this was a turn off. Jaejoong didn't like him anymore? Was it because he liked Jong Kook now?

Seunghyun watched Taemin, taking note of his disappointment.

"Go back to your cage."

Taemin looked up at Seunghyun in disbelief. "What?"

"Now."

Taemin sighed and hung his head as he went to the bedroom. 

"You two get out." Seunghyun told his visitors.

***

Jaewook held up two towels.

"Come on, boys. Bath time is over."

"I don't want to let go of Joon." Taecyeon pouted, back to his obstinate self.

"Well, you have to, baby." Jaewook tugged on the baby's ear.

"Owww!" Taecyeon whined. 

"The water's getting cold." Joon pushed on Taecyeon. 

"Okay, but I'm only getting out because you want to." 

Jaewook smirked and let go of the baby's ear, instead pulling Joon out of the tub gently, drying the boy. Joon let the older man dote on him, sticking his tongue out at Taecyeon when Jaewook dropped the other towel onto Taec's head.

"Daddy." Taecyeon complained, standing and drying himself as Jaewook finished up with Joon.

Jaewook slipped his arm around Joon's waist, pulling him closer as he grinned at Taecyeon.

"The baby is jealous of the attention you're getting." Jaewook informed Joon.

"No." Taecyeon said, not at all convincingly. 

Joon turned his head toward his friend and saw Jaewook was right. He turned back to the older man and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Jaewook slipped his fingers thru Joon's dark hair, tilting the boy's head slightly and deepening the kiss.

Taecyeon watched the two men, satisfied with himself. Joon had no clue how manipulative Taec really was. 

***

Taemin was waiting in the cage, unhappy with everyone. Seunghyun entered the room and sat on the bed. 

"Come here." He said gently, patting the bed next to him.

Taemin got out of the cage and got on the bed, leaving space between himself and his client. Seunghyun watched the boy hug his knees close to his chest.

"Are you okay?" The client asked kindly.

"No." 

"Do you really like him?"

"Not anymore."

Seunghyun moved closer to Taemin and hugged the boy. Taemin tried to pull away, but gave up and leaned into the hug as his anger turned to sadness.

***

Jaejoong was silent on the trip back to Jong Kook's apartment. He was silent even after their arrival. 

"Did you know he felt that way about you?" The older man finally asked.

Jaejoong stretched out on the couch and picked up the TV remote. "I never thought about it until he said it today."

Jong Kook watched Jaejoong for a bit before speaking again.

"Do you like him?"

"I said I didn't." Jaejoong's voice was flat and emotionless.

"I didn't ask what you said."

"Why are you doing this?" Jaejoong lost the small amount of patience he had and glared up at his client. "You were helping out at Seunghyun's right? And now you're being all weird asking me if I really like Taemin? What the fuck?"

"You're awful stupid for such a smart guy." Jong Kook looked amused and folded his arms. "Go to the cage and think things thru."

Jaejoong's glare got more poisonous. 

***

Tae Hee looked at Woo Sung.

"Should they be together like that?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Ren can hold his own." Woo Sung said, though he was also concerned. 

"How long should we give them?" Tae Hee asked.

"Not much longer, I think." Woo Sung answered, sounding sure but feeling anything but. 

"Why are you still standing there?" Ren entered the room. "Tae Hee, please make yourself at home. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

Tae Hee took in Ren's calm, friendly demeanor. She opened her mouth to answer but couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm disappointed, Woo Sung." Ren scolded. "You should be nicer to the guests." He giggled when he took time to look at their stunned expressions. "Ah In." He reached over and grabbed the young man's hand and pulled him closer. Ah In felt very weird having Ren hang onto his hand. "You two can stop worrying. We're fine. It was a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Woo Sung blurted. "He hit you."

"That's what us young guys do." Ren dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Now, who wants a drink?"

Woo Sung and Tae Hee glanced at each other with raised eyebrows as Ren dragged Ah In to the kitchen.

Ah In watched Ren get out a tray, glasses, and some juice. As Ren put ice into the glasses, Ah In finally spoke up.

"Thanks."

Ren paused to glance at the young man before going returning to putting ice in the glasses. "I don't know why you're thanking me, but you're welcome. Let's just put it past us, okay? I don't want to keep going over it. It's over and done."

"Right." Ah In nodded. "Here. I'll get that." 

Ren walked into the living room and sat on Woo Sung's leg. Ah In set the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Tae Hee. She smiled at him as he poured her a glass of juice. 

Woo Sung wrapped his arms around Ren's waist, pulling him closer. 

"I'm glad you two worked things out." Woo Sung said.

"Can we just drop it?" Ren asked. "You're making a big deal out of it."

"Okay." The older man planted a quick kiss on his lover's cheek. Before he could change the subject, his phone rang. He let go of Ren and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"The boys want to know if they can hang out with Ren tomorrow."

"Ren," Woo Sung kissed the young man again. "Jaewook wants to know if you'd like to hang out with the boys tomorrow."

"Are you working all day tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'd love to." Ren smiled. He turned to Ah In. "Do you want to hang out with us?"

Ah In's eyes went wide. "What?"

"You met them. We went to the movies together. Taecyeon and Joon."

"Uh...yeah I remember them. Taecyeon's...a little...different."

"Yes." Ren laughed.

Ah In glanced at Tae Hee, silently asking permission.

"Sounds lovely." She patted his leg.


	59. That'll Teach 'Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook's devious plan for Taemin and Jaejoong.

Taemin pulled away from Seunghyun when the phone rang and curled up on the bed, feeling sorry for himself, as the older man left the room, phone to his ear.

"How do you feel about bringing your pet over here right now?" Jong Kook asked his employer without preamble.

"And why would I do that? Your pet hurt him."

"How is it that I work for you?" The muscular man sighed, exasperated. "Jaejoong was lying. He likes Taemin but knows they can't be together. He was trying to protect the boy."

"So you want to punish them?"

"Mmm. In a way. But, you know me better than that. It's a good thing for them, too."

"What on earth do you have in mind, you devil?"

"Just bring him and let me do my thing."

***

Taemin didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until his client woke him by putting the collar around his neck. His eyes widened. Usually Seunghyun gave him a break at night and let him sleep in bed. 

"We're going out." Was all the older man said. 

Taemin obediently and silently followed Seunghyun to the car, watching the city drift past as the vehicle made it's way along the streets. 

He let out a yelp when he realized they were at Jong Kook's apartment building. 

"Don't embarrass me, puppy."

***

 

Jaejoong left the bathroom, a towel low on his hips. He assumed Jong Kook wanted sex, because the older man had told him to shower and not bother getting dressed. He wasn't really in the mood for sex. He was pissed at his client, but that's what he was here for, right? 

"We'll be having guests shortly." Jong Kook surprised the thin man by saying. "Wait for them by the door. I have some more things to attend to."

Guests? What the fuck? Was somebody getting punished again? Fuck. Was it Taemin or himself?

When the knock came on the door, Jaejoong opened it. Seunghyun and Taemin stared at his nearly naked body. 

"Nice dress code." Seunghyun remarked as he walked past the man, letting his fingertips graze over the lean abdomen.

Taemin followed his client, head down, not wanting to risk meeting Jaejoon's beautiful eyes. Jong Kook entered the room.

"Welcome." A rare greeting from the muscular man. "Do come join me in the toy room."

The trio filed into the room, as directed. 

"Jaejoong. Undress Taemin."

Both younger men stared at the disciplinarian. Seunghyun smirked. So this is what that asshole had in mind. Jong Kook didn't take kindly to the hesitation. He pulled on his pet's collar, glaring into his shocked face.

"It wasn't a question, Jaejoong. Take. His. Clothes. Off."

Jae swallowed nervously and turned to a trembling Taemin. His long fingers deftly undid the shirt buttons before slipping the garment off the younger's shoulders, sending it to the floor. Taemin shivered as Jaejoong undid his pants and let them drop, also. 

"Keep going." Jong Kook prodded.

Jaejoong took a deep breath and pushed Taemin's underwear down, pulling the boy's socks off as he stepped out of the undergarment. He stood and looked to his client, wondering what was coming next.

"Hold your arms out in front of you, Taemin."

Taemin's brown eyes found his client's.

"Do what he says, puppy." Seunghyun's deep voice answered the unspoken question.

Taemin did as he was told, chewing on his lower lip worriedly. Jong Kook held a roll of tape out to his companion.

"Tape his wrists together."

Jaejoong took the object and met Taemin's scared eyes. Taemin found a quick flash of something similar on Jaejoong's face before he masked it again. 

The two clients watched the unbelievably handsome, lean man wind tape around the adorable man's wrists. When it was finished, the two of them stood there, afraid to look at their clients or ask any questions.

"Taemin, remove his towel." Jong Kook spoke again.

That towel was all Jaejoong had on. Taemin reached out with his bound wrists, tucked two fingers behind the towel and pulled. The towel fell, leaving both younger men absolutely naked. Taemin somehow avoided looking, though he wanted to. He could hear someone approaching. 

Jong Kook turned Jaejoong's head gently and kissed him. Taemin watched as the two tasted each other. Seunghyun slipped a hand into Taemin's soft hair.

"Wish it was you, instead?" The deep voice rumbled in his ear, making him shiver. He loved his client's deep, sexy voice.

Jong Kook ended the kiss, grinning as he glanced at Taemin.

"Kiss him." 

Jaejoong gaped at his client. "Wh-what?"

"Kiss Taemin."

"Is this payback for earlier?" Jaejoong felt his anger rising again. "You can't just--"

Jong Kook roughly grabbed a handful of Taemin's hair and forced a kiss on the poor boy. Taemin's eyes went wide and his trapped hands pushed on the strong man. 

"Stop it!" Jaejoong snapped, watching tears form in his friend's eyes. 

"Oh?" Jong Kook let Taemin go and gazed at Jaejoong with an amused look. "You kiss him, then."

Jaejoong's beautiful eyes met Taemin's. He reached out and pulled the boy to him, one hand on his back, the other in his hair.

"It's okay." Jaejoong whispered, hoping neither client could hear him. Taemin nodded and Jaejoong pulled back enough to gently press their lips together. Jae wanted to deepen the kiss, but he wasn't sure how Taemin felt about that. He also didn't know what Jong Kook was up to. If the two of them showed evidence that they liked each other, would he make this punishment worse? Jaejoong pulled back, ending the kiss, turned his gaze to his client.

"The table, Jae." 

Jaejoong did as he was directed, knowing that he was most likely going to get fucked tonight--in front of Taemin and Seunghyun. It wouldn't be the first time, but the first time Taemin didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, it had appeared that Taemin enjoyed watching Jong Kook fuck Jaejoong. But this time, Taemin was upset. 

Jong Kook approached the low table in the toy room that he had once fucked his companion on. Jaejoong's eyes followed the older man's every move.

"I can tell you think I'm being mean to you and Taemin." The muscular man said in his soft voice as he bent Jaejoong's leg. They all watched him attach a cuff around the ankle and then wrap tape liberally around the leg, forcing it to stay bent. He repeated the action with the other leg. Jaejoong felt more vulnerable than he ever had during their sessions. 

Next, Jong Kook fitted cuffs around the trussed man's wrists and clipped them to the ankle cuffs. Jaejoong's chest rose and fell a bit quicker as he got nervous. 

Jong Kook turned on Taemin. "Come here."

Taemin looked at Seunghyun. 

"I told you. Do as he says."

The disappointment was evident on the younger man's face as he approached Jong Kook. The older man forced the boy onto his knees before the low table. He knelt behind his victim and lifted the bound wrists, putting Taemin's hands between Jaejoong's legs. 

"Touch him." 

Taemin wanted to run. He didn't want this at all. 

"No. He doesn't want this." Jaejoong pleaded. "You're scaring him."

"Seunghyun. Gag him."

"No! Jong Kook!" Jaejoong managed to protest before his client's boss slapped tape over his mouth. The verbal protests were now muffled. 

Jong Kook slid his fingers along Taemin's trembling arms, his substantial chest on Taemin's thin back.

"It's okay, little one." Jong Kook cooed in the boy's ear. "I know you two like each other. So we're giving you this chance to make love again." He guided Taemin's hands to Jaejoong's penis, forcing the boy's hands open before closing them around the captured organ.

Jaejoong tried to move, but there was little he could do as he felt his body respond to the attention. Seunghyun pushed down, pinning the thin man's shoulders to the table. 

"Look," Jong Kook was encouraging Taemin, "he likes it. Stroke him." 

Taemin slowly moved his hands up and down. 

"Good boy." Jong Kook rewarded his obedience and moved his hand down to Taemin's own rod, making the the boy gasp. "Relax. I'm just going to help you like you're helping him." 

Taemin's next shiver wasn't from fear. 

"Suck on him." Jong Kook ordered the boy, as the cock in his hands got harder. 

Taemin released Jaejoong and bent forward. Jaejoong cried out a protest behind the tape, but it died when Taemin's lips closed around his dick. Jaejoong's back arched as Taemin continued to devour his hard member. 

"He's good, isn't he?" Seunghyun taunted Jaejoong with a smirk. "The boy knows how to suck cock."

Taemin moaned when Jong Kook rubbed his thumb over the sensitive head of his penis and nipped at his neck. Seunghyun let go of Jaejoong's shoulders, instead pinching the prone man's nipples. Jaejoong threw his head back and forth, hating that everything felt so damned good physically. He was worried about Taemin at the same time. 

Jong Kook pulled Taemin off Jae and pulled Jae closer, his ass hanging off the table. Jong Kook then coated Taemin's erection with lube. 

"No." Taemin whimpered. "No. Don't make me do that."

"Shhh. You'll both enjoy it."

Tears fell from down the young man's cheeks as Jong Kook positioned the head of Taemin's penis at Jaejoong's tight hole. Jaejoong's face turned red as he screamed his protests from behind the tape. 

"You better relax yourself if you don't want it to hurt either one of you." Jong Kook cautioned Jaejoong.

Jong Kook easily forced Taemin into Jaejoong, causing both of them to moan. 

"It's not a bad thing, is it?" Jong Kook asked, pulling Taemin's hips back and pushing him forward again. "C'mon, show him. Let Jaejoong know what it's like to bottom for his boyfriend."

Taemin was crying openly now as he was forced to fuck Jaejoong. Jaejoon's eyes met Taemin's. The beautiful, thin man shook his head, trying to convey to Taemin that it was okay. 

Jong Kook surprised the sad boy by slipping a well lubed finger into him. Taemin gasped. Why did it feel good? 

Meanwhile, Seunghyun undid his own pants and freed his erection. He ripped the tape off Jaejoong's mouth and held the bound man's face to his leaking cock. Jaejoong opened his mouth and accepted the manhood that was immediately pushed in. He ran his tongue along the shaft before sucking on it. Seunghyun moaned his appreciation. 

Taemin's cry joined his client's noise as Jong Kook entered him, bending him over Jaejoong. Jae, in turn moaned around Seunghyun's sensitive member. Seunghyun growled his pleasure.

Grunts, moans, and cries of pleasure were the only noises in the room other than the slapping of flesh against flesh. The harder Jong Kook fucked Taemin, the harder Taemin fucked Jaejoong, the harder Jaejoong sucked on Seunghyun. There was no way it was going to last for long. The action reached a fever pitch until Jong Kook wrapped his hand around Jaejoong's cock ,slippery from so much precum, and gave it a few pulls. 

Jaejoong screamed around the cock plunging into his mouth. Seunghyun grabbed a handful of the loud man's hair, his fingers pulling harshly as he grunted and spilled his seed.

Taemin let out a soft cry as he reached his own sexual nirvana, emptying deep into Jaejoong, body shuddering and eyes rolling back. Jong Kook snapped his hips forward once more before he growled and pulled out, shooting his hot semen on Taemin's cute, round ass. 

"You have ten minutes." Jong Kook tucked his penis back into his clothing and stood. "Get your clothes on and meet us in the living room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what happened when my readers urged me to not censor myself.


	60. Finally

Taemin immediately went for the cuffs on Jaejoong's limbs. He managed to unhook them. Jaejoong tried to tear at the tape binding his legs, but couldn't get it. 

"Taemin, come here."

The timid boy did so. Jaejoong took the boy's wrists and tore the tape with his teeth.

"I think there are scissors or maybe a knife in one of those drawers."

Taemin looked thru the drawers until he found the scissors. He cut the tape binding his friend and sat back on the floor, staring at nothing as Jaejoong removed the cuffs. 

"Taemin." When the other boy didn't respond, Jaejoong tried again. "Taemin."

Jaejoong slid off the table and crawled to his friend, pulling him into a hug.

"Taemin. Are you okay?"

"...no." The young man clung to his friend. 

"This is why I told them I didn't like you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Taemin lifted his tearful eyes. "Which one is the truth, Jae?"

Jaejoong caressed the precious boy's face with his thumbs as he gazed into the brown eyes. "I don't know what kind of like it is, Taemin, but I like you. I just didn't want them to know. I'm afraid they'll keep us apart." Jaejoong gently kissed his friend. "We need to get dressed, hon. I don't want any more punishment today."

Taemin nodded and let go of Jaejoong.

In the living room, Jong Kook and Seunghyun waited for the boys. When they emerged, Seunghyun patted his lap. Taemin didn't want to, but he sat as his client indicated. Jaejoong sat on the couch between the two older men. 

"I know why you lied," Jong Kook began, "but I don't want you lying to me. I wouldn't have punished you for having feelings."

"You would keep us apart." Jaejoong challenged. "I don't even know what kind of like it is, but you would have made sure we didn't see each other again."

"Why do you imagine I'm such a dick?" Jong Kook was amused. "I told you before that this is a temporary arrangement. I'm not so insecure that I'd keep you from your friends. I wasn't even going to do much about you and Taemin having sex during training. We all know that a lot of that blame falls on Taecyeon's shoulders and he paid for it."

"What did you do to him?" Taemin blurted, slapping his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with fear at speaking up like that.

Jong Kook and Seunghyun laughed. 

"You're right." Jong Kook said to Seunghyun. "He's adorable. Don't worry, I just put the boy in his place. Taecyeon is trouble. You'd do well to be cautious when it comes to him."

"I know that now." Taemin grumbled. 

Seunghyun chuckled and hugged the boy close, kissing his cheek and neck. "Let's go home, puppy."

***

Jaewook walked into the bedroom, his arm still around Joon, and tossed two diapers onto the bed. Joon laid himself down and let the older man diaper him. 

"Your turn." Taecyeon's client told him.

"I want Joon to do it." Taec was being difficult again. "Daddy likes Joon better, so I want Joon to do it."

Joon threw a pillow at his friend, catching him square on the face. Jaewook let out a snort of laughter. 

"Maybe I should sleep on the couch, give up diapers, and let you two be alone." Taecyeon huffed, folding his arms. Joon rolled his eyes.

Jaewook slapped the difficult man's bare ass. "You lie down on that bed right now, mister. You do what Daddy tells you or you won't get to go see Ren tomorrow. "

"Fine." Taec crawled onto the bed and laid down. Jaewook popped a pacifier between the baby's lips and Taecyeon sucked on it while his daddy diapered him. Joon waited until Jaewook was finished to cuddle up to Taecyeon.

"You sleepy, Joon?" Jaewook asked, smiling at the adorable scene before him.

"Mhm." Joon snuggled closer to Taecyeon.

"You don't want to eat first?"

"Uhuh." Joon's eyes closed and Taecyeon hugged him close. 

"I'm going to go throw some food together, boys. I'll check on you when I'm done." Jaewook turned the light off as he headed out the door, closing it behind him.

"You okay?" Taecyeon kissed Joon's hair. 

"It felt good." Joon said quietly, referring to the sex they'd just had. "I was surprised."

"And kissing my Daddy?"

Joon found the discarded pacifier and put it to Taecyeon's lips. "Shut up."

When Jaewook came back to check on his boys, he turned the light back on.

"Anyone here hungry?"

He was answered with grumbles and whines. This made him chuckle.

"Guess I made the right choice, then. I figured you two wouldn't be hungry, but you can't go so long without eating or drinking, so I got some milk for you."

Jaewook approached the bed and held out two bottles. Taecyeon took one and started to suck down the milk immediately. Joon sighed and reluctantly took the remaining bottle, half-heartedly getting milk from it. He really wasn't into all the baby paraphernalia, but knew it was the price of him staying here.

Jaewook went into the bathroom and emerged wearing only his boxers. He got into bed, sliding in between the two younger men, and turned on the TV. Taecyeon leaned on his client and Joon did the same. Jaewook couldn't have been happier. They watched a popular cop show together, Jaewook declaring it was time for brushing teeth and then sleep, as soon as the episode ended. 

The older man ushered his charges into the bathroom, leaning against the door frame as he silently watched the young men. He never dreamed that this situation would ever come to fruition. Two incredibly sexy, young men wearing nothing but diapers standing in his bathroom, about to sleep in the same bed as him. The money he'd spent getting Taecyeon here was money well spent. 

"What are you doing?" Taecyeon asked Joon, waking Jaewook from his daydreaming. 

"I have to pee, genius--and don't tell me that's what the diaper is for. You know I'm only wearing them at night because...of...you know." He added the last part hastily, embarrassed about the couple times he'd involuntarily urinated.

"That's your nighttime diaper, Joon." Jaewook spoke. "You're not getting another one tonight."

Joon stared at his benefactor. 

"Unless, of course, you soak that one. I'd have to change you if I thought you'd leak over night." Jaewook studied his fingernails. Taecyeon wasn't the only male in this house that could manipulate Joon.

There was silence for a moment. Both Taecyeon and Jaewook noticed Joon's look of concentration and movement in his abdomen, as they watched him try to let go. 

"I can't do it!" Joon blurted in frustration. "I tried. My bladder hurts. It's full. Please just let me use the toilet."

"It's difficult the first time." Taecyeon told him. "It goes against everything you learned when you were little."

"Only time!" Joon corrected. "This is not happening again! I'm on to you."

Jaewook shrugged innocently. Darn. Joon saw thru him.

"Try sitting on the toilet." Taecyeon suggested. 

"I don't pee sitting down."

"But it might help because you're on the toilet."

Joon sighed and did as his friend suggested. The other two men eyed the pristine white of his crotch, waiting for it to change color. 

"Oh!" Joon let out a tiny gasp as he managed to force out a little liquid. 

Jaewook was over the moon getting to witness a young man's first time peeing in a diaper, on purpose, as an adult. 

"Close your eyes and try to relax." Taec was coaching.

Joon's eyes closed and soon his crotch changed color. Joon gasped again when the intense warmth of his urine spread as the diaper soaked up the liquid. It left his balls feeling dry but hot. He had no idea one's urine was such a high temperature. He opened his eyes and stared down, touching the front of his diaper with curious fingers. 

Jaewook caught Taecyeon's eye and grinned. The younger man returned the mischievous smile and glanced down. Jaewook rested his palm on Taec's crotch, biting his lip as he felt the younger man release. So fucking kinky.

Joon was in his own world, wiggling at bit, surprised at how the diaper had swelled. He stood and took a few steps, noticing that the bulk was between his legs, forcing them apart just a little. 

Meanwhile, Jaewook and Taecyeon locked eyes. Taecyeon's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Change me, Daddy?"

"Come here, Joon." Jaewook managed to force his hand away from Taec.

Joon obediently approached the older man, eyes still big from his new experience. Jaewook knew the younger man didn't need changing right now. There wouldn't be any leaks tonight, but he wanted to reward the boy. Joon blushed when the older man reached between his legs and hefted the swollen diaper a few times.

"I think I'd better change you before you go to sleep."

"I feel like I still have to pee." Joon told him. "But I can't."

"It feels that way sometimes. I think it's a psychological thing." Taecyeon told him. 

Jaewook wanted to throw his arms around Joon and kiss him all over, as he watched the boy waddle toward the bed. Fuck. 

 

***

Ren watched Woo Sung shave. 

"Are you sure you're okay with Ah In hanging out here today?" Woo Sung asked, yet again.

"You're so silly." Ren scoffed. "He's harmless. You haven't noticed anything about his relationship with Tae Hee?"

"You said before that she treats him like a child."

"She does. She's the one in control. I wonder if it's more like Taec and his client or Jae and his."

The older man turned to look at the blonde. "That's not something I want to imagine. You're being ridiculous."

"Would you be disappointed if your son was in a relationship like that? One where he's always submissive?"

"Disappointed?" Woo Sung turned back to the task at hand. "Disturbed."

"You went on and on about how happy Jaewook looked now that he has Taecyeon--"

"That's different."

"Because it's not your son. If he's not being mistreated, if this is what he wants, then just be happy for him like you are for Jaewook."

"Ren, sweetie, it's not that I'm not happy for the boy, it's that I am disturbed to think of it. Who wants to imagine that their children have sex?"

Ren giggled. "You're silly."

"Not nearly as silly as you."


	61. Oops!

Jaewook and his boys arrived while Ren and Woo Sung were sharing breakfast. The boys hugged their friend and Taecyeon kissed his cheek--because he knew it bothered Ren. 

"Yah!" Ren scolded, pushing on the muscular man. Taec just laughed.

The blonde was wearing his hair up in a cute ponytail--everything was cute on him, except those well defined arms. He looked like he could hold his own in a fight. Today he wore a loose fitting shirt that looked to be made out of very soft fabric. It was pink and had a kitten on it. He finished off his comfortable style with a pair of denim shorts and a pair of pink and blue striped socks. 

"You just about finished?" Jaewook eyed his friend's breakfast.

"Did you want anything?" Woo Sung offered.

"No, no."

"So that was a hint to hurry up."

"Indeed."

Woo Sung drank down the last of his orange juice and kissed his lover. "See you after work, sweetie."

Ren blushed.

"Please, make some sort of effort to behave yourself." Jaewook told Taecyeon. 

The younger man laughed and slipped his arms around his client's neck and kissed him. "Behave well or naughty?"

Jaewook slapped the younger's ass and headed out the door with his friend.

"You would have been in so much trouble if you'd been paired with Jong Kook." Joon blurted, before thinking better of it. "Oh. Jeez. Sorry, Taec."

"You worry too much." Taec kissed his friend's cheek. "And, that man couldn't possibly handle me."

Ren let out a snort of derision. "That wasn't the tune you were singing when--"

"Yeah. Yeah." Taecyeon dismissed Ren's dispute with a wave of his hand. "What are we going to do today?"

"Are we starting with video games?" Joon asked eagerly.

"Why not." Ren shrugged. Joon headed for the game system and saw to getting them set up with a game. Meanwhile, Taecyeon got rid of his jeans and dropped onto the sofa. 

"You might want to put your pants on." Ren said, when he glanced back at his friend.

"Why?" Taec was tossing a pillow into the air and catching it, again and again.

"Because Ah In is hanging out with us, today."

"Big deal. I was dressed like this the first time we met."

"Sure, but his girlfriend might be dropping him off. You want a woman to see you like that?" Ren raised a critical eyebrow.

"What do I care? I'm gay, remember?"

"It's not about you, genius." Joon looked up from his task. "Just put your pants back on till she leaves, would ya?"

Ren stifled a giggle at the way Joon talked to Taecyeon. Taecyeon let out a loud sigh and rolled his eyes, but left the pillow to pick up his jeans. 

"Hello, Ren?" Tae Hee was at the door. 

"Hurry up!" Joon hissed at his friend as Tae Hee stepped inside, Ah In following her.

"Hi!" Ren rushed over to stand between the couch and the visitors. "How are you?"

"Good. Thanks." The pretty woman was all smiles for Ren. She liked him well enough. "How are you this morning?"

"I--" Ren was interrupted by a loud thud, followed by a loud curse.

"Fucking A!" Taecyeon blurted.

Joon doubled over, laughing, trying to force himself to speak, but failing. "Taec! Are.......Are.....you...." He gave up.

Ren turned and saw Taecyeon face down on the floor, his pants pulled up only to his knees.

"Fucking shit." Taecyeon grumbled. "Stop laughing at me, Joon!"

"I'm sorry!" But Joon hadn't stopped--no matter how sorry he felt.

"Just tell me if I'm bleeding. I'm afraid to look." Taecyeon pushed himself up on his arms.

"Oh my goodness!" Tae Hee blurted, pulling tissues out of the box on the coffee table and handing them to the wounded boy. "You are bleeding!"

"Thanks." Taecyeon managed to sit up. Joon had stopped laughing and sat by his friend, concern on his face as he examined Taec's.

"I don't think it's broken." Tae Hee told them, looking closely. "Hold the tissues away for a moment."

Taec did as she said, looking up at her. 

"No. You'll be fine. I bet it hurts, though. Ah In, get him some ice."

Ah In said nothing, but did as he was told. Ren watched the exchange with a raised brow. Ah In held the ice out and Joon held it to his friend's nose.

"Do you want to see a doctor?" Tae Hee asked.

"No. It's okay. The bleeding has already slowed down." 

Ren took the tissues and handed Taecyeon some fresh ones. 

"Sorry about my language earlier." Taecyeon said, looking up at Tae Hee again.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled. "I totally understand. Well, have fun today, guys. Oh, you probably want take some aspirin or something. Ren, what do you have in the house--"

"Taecyeon can handle getting some pain relievers." Ah In's tone was one they hadn't heard from him before. Tae Hee's cheeks flushed just a little and she pulled back.

"Of course. Sorry. I'll see you later then, honey." She kissed her boyfriend and walked to the door with him, kissing him again before she left.

Ren was watching Ah In closely, trying to understand the dynamic of his relationship with his girlfriend.

"Sorry, Taecyeon. She tries to mother everyone." Ah In explained.

"Why would you apologize for that?" Taecyeon stretched his legs out and kicked his jeans off before shakily getting to his feet. "She's sweet and very pretty. You're a lucky dude."

"I am."

Taecyeon let Joon help him to the bathroom. Once inside, Joon got a washcloth wet and dabbed at the blood on his friend's face while Taecyeon stole a look at himself in the mirror.

"Sorry for laughing."

Taecyeon pushed Joon's hands down and gently kissed the boy. "Silly. I'm sure it looked hilarious."

Joon bit his lip, trying not to smile. Taecyeon chuckled.

Ren and Ah In were exactly where the two friends had left them. Taecyeon sat on the couch.

"Sorry your girl saw me half dressed." Taecyeon felt very silly apologizing twice in such a short period of time--especially since one of those apologies was to the tactless Ah In. "I tripped while I was trying to put my jeans back on. I should have stayed in bed today."

"Why do you take them off, anyway?" Ah In demonstrated his tactlessness. "Wouldn't you want to hide the fact you wear...those?"

"Why should I be ashamed that I wear diapers?" Taecyeon challenged. "Besides, they are uncomfortable to wear under tight fitting clothes. Everything's all pushed together--"

"Okay! I get the idea." Ah In put his hands up and shook his head, trying to shake loose the image of Taecyeon's things all pushed together.

"She's so different from you." Joon told Ah In, amazed. 

"Yeah, yeah. She's nice and I'm not. But you're the one who was laughing when your friend got hurt."

Ren swatted Ah In's shoulder, surprising them all. 

"What?!"

"Joon wouldn't have laughed if he knew Taec was hurt."

"And you think I would?" 

They all looked at him for a silent beat.

"I would." Joon admitted.

"Me too." Taecyeon seconded. 

"You're all terrible people." Ren scolded.

Taecyeon grinned. "That's not what you said when--"

Ren hit him with the pillow. Joon laughed.


	62. I Dare You

"Anyone up for killing some zombies?" Joon asked, holding a game controller in his hand.

"I'm in." Ah In grabbed it from his hands. 

"That was mine." Joon told him, looking at his empty hand.

"You're right. It was yours." Ah In grinned.

Ren tossed a controller to Joon and chose one for himself. "You playing, Taec?"

"Nah. I'll just sit this round out with my ice."

Leaving Taecyeon unobserved for very long is generally a bad idea, especially when he has a plan. He began implementing his plan by picking up Ah In's smart phone and cruising the app store while the rest of the boys shouted and laughed about each other's antics against the CPU zombies.

Under his laughter and teasing, Joon was feeling self-conscious. He knew it was stupid on his part, but he kept wondering if any one noticed things were different between himself and Taecyeon. Were things different between them? They must be. They'd gushed about how much they loved each other more than once. They'd had sex. He had sex with a man! Thus far, Taecyeon hadn't done anything obvious to clue the others in to their private activities, but this was Taec he was talking about. Taecyeon wouldn't care if everyone knew he begged Joon to fuck him. Joon felt his face flush and hoped the other boys wouldn't notice.

Nobody was paying attention to the mischievous man on the couch as he typed word after word on the phone's tiny onscreen keyboard.

***

"You're being unfair." Taemin was very unhappy with his client.

"No such thing." Seunghyun dismissed Taemin's unreasonable accusation with a wave of his hand. "You're the one who attacked my employee's son last time--the first and only time--I took you to work. I'm being generous, and stupid, enough to offer you another chance."

"Being chained to your desk like a dog isn't another chance!" Taemin snapped.

"So you want to stay home. I told you that's a perfectly viable option."

"I want to work but I lost my job because of you!"

"Taemin." Seunghyun turned his serious eyes away from the mirror he'd been tying his necktie in front of, and settled his gaze on his companion. "This temper is the reason you got fired. This temper is the reason you are in this predicament. So, live with the consequences, learn from it, and make a choice for today."

"I just want a job!"

"Then come to work with me. Jaewook's companion wears diapers. Jong Kook's is required to be even more submissive than you. Woo Sung's dresses like a woman every moment of every day. You think any of those guys are going to think anything of you wearing a collar and leash attached to my desk?"

Taemin huffed. He knew Seunghyun was right and it made him even angrier--at himself.

"Ah In shouldn't have hit Ren." He mummered.

"You're right." Seunghyun sensed Taemin's acquiescence and leaned close and kissed the boy's forehead. "Now, what do you want to do about today?"

"They won't pick on me?"

"I won't let them."

"Not even that mouthy Jong Kook?"

"Not even him." Seunghyun chuckled at Taemin's description.

***

"What are you doing with my phone?" Ah In finally saw Taecyeon.

"Nothing much." The muscular boy answered innocently. "Just installed something for us to pass the time with."

"Taec." Ren warned. "What did you do?"

"Oh please. I just installed Truth or Dare."

"What?" Ah In blurted, snatching his phone from the other man. "That's a party game for kids or for me to play with hot chicks."

"You mean your girlfriend." Ren's severe tone was now directed towards his lover's son.

"Of course." Ah In replied.

"It's harmless." Taecyeon said easily.

"Truth or Dare is not harmless!" Ren scolded.

"You're such a mother hen." Taecyeon rolled his eyes. "Kids play it. How bad can it be. Besides, couldn't this be a chance to get revenge on a certain someone?"

They all looked at each other and back at Taecyeon. They each wondered who the perceived victim was. 

"Fine." Ah In said with determination, setting the phone on the coffee table. "But we have to agree on a consequence for anyone who doesn't follow thru on a dare or truthfully answer a question."

"Agreed." Taecyeon countered.

"So what is the consequence?" Joon asked as he took a seat on the floor by the others.

"If it's Taec, I say he should only be allowed to say nice things." Ren eyed his friend. The rest of them laughed while Taec put on an innocent 'who me?' look.

"Well it can't be to wear women's underwear." Taecyeon pointed out. "Because Ren already does that."

"Can't be to wear a diaper, because you already do that." Ren shot back.

"Run around the perimeter of the house once naked." Joon spoke up. They all stared at him and then started to laugh again.

"Sold." Ah In said, sure he wasn't going to be the one doing it.

Ren and Taecyeon chimed in with their agreement of the bet. Taecyeon knew exactly which of them was going to be running naked around the great outdoors, unless the man in question took him up on his alternate idea. Taecyeon congratulated himself, yet again, on being a manipulative bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me a comment! =) Thanks for reading.


	63. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For help to write this chapter, I used a Truth or Dare Android app. You can find it here [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.mangoes.truthordare](url). It seems to be a fun app that you can make as dirty or clean as you want (as well as in between). I did add some custom questions and dares, but mostly used the app as it came. The questions appeared in the order they do in this chapter. I skipped some dares and questions, but did not add any in that didn't come up on their own. It made writing the chapter that much more amusing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I mean, seriously, I did NOT choose for Ah In to get the first question he got. The app chose it for him. Hilarious! The app even chose the turns. I just put in the guys' names and the app did the rest.

The app chose Joon first. He took a deep breath and chose truth.

\--Do you play any musical instruments?

Well, that was anticlimactic.

Taecyeon was next.

\--Bark like a dog.

They all chuckled as the muscular man got on all fours and started to yip like an ankle biter.

When Ah In picked truth and was asked by the app, What is the stupidest thing you've ever done, Ren and Taecyeon burst into laughter.

"Recently?" Ah In knew he deserved it. "I tripped over a cable at work and stumbled into one of those big mop buckets. Water everywhere."

It took a minute for the guys to stop laughing.

Taecyeon and Joon each had to dance on their respective turns. Ren had to sing. Ah In's dare was suddenly "Hump Taecyeon's leg like you're a small dog." The other three fell into laughter as Ah In debated whether to do it. It beat running around the house naked. He approached Taec, who stretched his legs out in front of him. Ah In took a deep breath and straddled the other man's bare leg, turning red as he moved his hips rapidly while growling. Joon and Ren were laughing so hard they had trouble breathing. Taec just winked at Ah In when the man scrambled back to his seat.

Next, Joon had to tell them all how and when he lost his virginity. He told them about a girl that lived in his neighborhood ,when he was still living with his mom and her boyfriend. They were outside , late one summer night, watching the fireflies in her backyard. She asked if he was a virgin. When he admitted he was, she offered to change that and followed up on it.

\--Dry hump the person of your choice.

Taecyeon grinned, delighted with his dare. 

"Shall I return the favor, Ah In?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"I really wish you wouldn't."

"My leg was plenty for you and now you're all tired out?" Taecyeon teased before straddling Joon's lap and grinding on it. Joon's face went white, terrified that the others knew he had sex with Taec. He was thankfully too scared to get aroused. 

Taecyeon stuck his tongue out at Ah In. "Jealous?"

"Crushed."

\--Do you like morning sex?

"Ahhhh!" Ah In covered his ears, wishing Ren hadn't chosen truth.

Joon and Taecyeon laughed at his discomfort with facing the fact his father was sexually active.

The app chose Ren again and this time he chose a dare. Unfortunately, it told him to gently twist his own nipple. It was simple enough to do in front of every one, but a bit awkward.

\--Lick Ren's cheek.

Ren lifted an eyebrow at Taecyeon's dare.

"Do I get to choose which cheek?" Ren asked dryly.

"Why? You want to tell me to kiss your ass?"

"Bingo."

Taecyeon leaned close to Ren and dragged his tongue across the pretty boy's cheek. 

"Yuck! Make-up tastes gross!" Taecyeon exclaimed as he scrambled to the kitchen in search of a drink. They all laughed at him.

Joon's eyes went big and the room fell silent as they all read Joon's dare. He had picked dare over truth because of his fear that it would ask something that would lead to him admitting he had sex with his best friend. He would have simply lied if it weren't for the fact that loud mouth Taec was right there.

And so, Joon was faced with either "Touch Ren's privates" or run the perimeter of the house in the nude.

"Sorry, Ren." Joon told the pretty boy. 

Ren closed his eyes and held his breath. Joon nervously and very reluctantly cupped the front of his friend's denim shorts. They both scrambled away from each other and looked at the phone, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Ah In had to name his favorite song. Ren was asked if he'd rather be rich, famous, or happy. Joon's turn again and they all stared laughing--all except Joon.

"What the hell?! You two get easy stuff and I have to voice an orgasm?! What the fuck?!"

"Go for a run, then." Ah In spoke up, clearly enjoying himself.

Joon shot him a dirty look and decided to quickly start before Taec announced to everyone that he knew what Joon sounded like while having an orgasm.

"Ahh. Nnnnnh. Ohhhhhh!" Joon's face was very red and he buried his face in his hands and his friends laughed.

\--Do you use toys while doing it. If so, what?

"Oh fuck no!" Ah In groaned, afraid of Ren's answer.

Ren looked at Taecyeon. "Toys?"

"Like dildos or cock rings or handcuffs--"

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Ah In plugged his ears.

"No. Not at all." Ren blushed.

Joon quickly decided that picking dare to avoid admitting his recent sexual activity was a bad idea.

\--Make out with the person of your choice.

"Can't we skip this one?" Ren tried to rescue Joon. "Hes not gay."

"Is he a nudist?" Ah in asked.

"Jooooooon." Taecyeon pleaded. "Please? You know I like you. It'll be a dream come true for me."

What? All this time Taec was willing to keep their recent relationship developments a secret?!

Joon said nothing, but nodded. Taecyeon leaned over Joon and captured the boy's lips with his own. Ah In watched, not sure why, as the two friends began to open their mouths to each other, kissing not sloppily and awkwardly, but slowly and sensually. He thought watching two guys make out would be disgusting, but these two only made him a little uncomfortable. 

When it ended, Joon ran from the room. Taecyeon said nothing, watching him go.

"Shouldn't you go talk to him?" Ren asked.

Taecyeon shook his head.

"I will." Ah In surprised them all. He got to his feet and left them to quietly knock on the bathroom door. 

"Not now, Taec."

"Its Ah In."

There was a pause. 

"Is this your dare?" Joon asked.

"No. Honest. I just came to check on you."

Joon opened the door and pulled the boy inside, quickly closing the door behind him. Ah In was a bit taken aback.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't think of what else to say.

"No." Joon answered quietly.

"Come on, it's just playing around. We know you're not gay--"

"Then why did I get aroused?!" Joon snapped, unshed tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Uh. I guess he's a good kisser?" Ah in was still trying his best to calm his new friend.

"I guess. You're not grossed out?"

"Dude. Grossed out is sitting there listening to information about my old man's sex life." Ah In shuddered.

"I thought you were grossed out because your dad is with a guy."

"Can you imagine your parents having sex?! It's gross no matter who they are doing it with!"

This got a small chuckle out of Joon. Ah In smiled, glad for it.

"So lets get back out there, okay?" He clasped a hand to Joon's shoulder. Joon nodded.

Ren and Taecyeon watched the two guys come back into the room.

"He was trying to drink the mouthwash." Ah In announced. "I'm not sure if it was to cleanse or poison himself."

Taecyeon smiled at Ah In's attempt to diffuse the awkward situation.

\--Make out with Ren for thirty seconds.

"Oh this isn't possible! " Ah In protested to the dare of Taecyeon making out with his father's boyfriend.

"Its no big deal." Taecyeon assured him. "Now let us know when our time is up."

Ren didn't pull away as Taecyeon slid a hand into the pretty boy's blonde hair. Their open mouths met and they immediately began to aggressively tongue each other. Two sets of eyebrows went up in surprise. This was out of character for Ren. Ah In glanced at the clock on the app.

"Time!" Ah In said with relief. " and don't worry, I wont tell Dad."

"It's fine." Ren assured him."I wouldn't ask you to keep secrets like that. I'll tell him myself."

\--Would you do a threesome?

"Hot damn, yes!" Ah In laughed, glad for the distraction. "Me and two ladies. Mmhmm!"

The others laughed.

"You're lucky you have one lady that will put up with you." Taecyeon told him.

Because of the way his last dare went, Joon chose truth.

\--Have you ever been naughty while other people were in the room?

Joon's answer was a simple yes. Ah In tried to get more out of him, but Joon pointed out that the question simply asked if he had and not about details.

When they read Ren's question, a chorus of "oooooohhhh!!!" went up, followed by laughter and exchanged glances.

\--Who in this room do you think has slept with the most people?

"Taecyeon." Ren's answer was quick.

"You callin me a slut?"

"No. I'm just saying you're easy."

"A people person." Joon teased.

"You didn't think it was me?" Ah In was wounded.

"We already told you that you're lucky to have one woman interested in you." Taec reminded him and they all laughed at Ah In's expense.

Ah In admitted he'd had sex outside. Taecyeon described his last sexual dream. Then, they watched and laughed as Taecyeon deep throated a banana, after which Ah In quipped "No wonder you've slept with those most people! As soon as the guys saw that, they all came running!"

Ah In admitted to phone sex. Then he plugged his ears as Ren answered how many times he'd had sex in one day, even though the answer was a tame two.

"I get to kiss Ren again!" Taecyeon sang. 

"Come on, guys." Ah In protested.

But, Ren was already letting Taecyeon kiss and bite his lips gently as the Truth or Dare app had dared. 

When Ren got the question 'Have you ever had sex with someone of the same gender as you?' Joon got nervous all over again. Would Taecyeon cover for him if he got the question? And so he picked dare when it was his turn. Mistake.

\--Lick Ren from belly button to chin.

"No way!" Ah In was protesting again. 

Taecyeon was laughing.

Ren pulled his shirt off. What was with him today? Joon sighed and made his way over to Ren, trying not to think about it as he dragged his tongue from Ren's navel up over his chest, his neck, and finally his chin. Ren gave his lips a peck and giggled.

"You're so weird today." Joon grumbled and sat down.

Ren and Ah In grabbed a couple of sandwiches while Taecyeon and Joon spent five minutes in the bathroom together, as per the game. 

"Isn't my Dad going to be furious?" Ah In asked Ren, worried.

"No. It's just a game." Ren answered easily. 

In the bathroom, Taecyeon was taking advantage of the time by changing his wet diaper. 

"I don't know about this game." Joon was saying, though Taecyeon seemed to be ignoring him.

"Just lighten up and have some fun."

"I'm trying."

They were all settled down for another round. When Ren got the question 'Have you ever done anything sexually that would be considered weird?' They all laughed--even Ah In. They had to listen to Taecyeon describe his first "self-servicing" experience. Ren kept picking truth. Taecyeon kept picking dare. Ah In switched it up. He ended up pretending to speak in French, making them all laugh.

Joon had to describe his best physical attribute. He went with his eyes, though the others debated it was his slim figure and well defined muscles. Taecyeon had to curse for 30 seconds straight. That was hilarious. The laughter started again when Ren got the question 'Who was the last person you made out with? When was that?'

"No way." Ah In blurted when he saw his dare. They all fell over laughing. The laughter got louder as he followed thru. The dare still beat running around the house in the nude.

He sat on the couch and leaned his head back, moving one hand down to his crotch, pretending to stroke himself. The others were laughing and applauding his performance. Suddenly his head snapped up and his eyes and mouth went wide. He grabbed a pillow and covered his crotch, changing his expression to one of innocence. 

"Well done!" Ren congratulated him on his performance of miming masturbation when suddenly your mom walks in.

"I can't believe this." Ah In grumbled and sank back down to his spot on the floor. "When are we ending this game?"

"When one of us is shucking his clothes and running outside." Taec announced.

"Describe my most passionate sexual experience?" Taecyeon grinned as he read his dare. Joon bit his lip. Oh no. Here it came. "Hmmm. It was in the bathtub. I told him I loved him. He told me he loved me. There was soap and bubbles everywhere--and water. I think we got water on the floor from all that splashing."

"You confessed in a bathtub?" Ah In asked. "How'd you get him in there without telling him how you felt?"

Taecyeon winked at Ah In. "I'm easy, remember?"

Ah In's eyebrows went up as he read his new dare.

\--Cross dress! Keep your new clothes on for fifteen minutes.

"How fitting." Taecyeon joked. "Take your clothes off and run around the house naked or take your clothes off and sit in women's clothes for fifteen minutes. Choices, choices!"

"What'll it be?" Joon asked.

Ren stood, grabbing Ah In's hand. "Come on. I'll help you."

In his bedroom, Ren opened his closet door. 

"You didn't tell any of them about..." Ah In couldn't say it--couldn't say that he was wearing women's panties.

"Nope. I know you're embarrassed about it." Ren said easily, rifling thru his clothes. He handed the other boy a dress. 

"Playing this game wasn't a good idea."

"Taecyeon is full of bad ideas." Ren closed the closet and went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of tall socks. 

"Just because you kept my secret doesn't mean I won't tell my dad about...you know."

"Ah In, if you're that worried, I'll tell him myself. It's okay, really. " Ren smiled at him. "Now get dressed."

In the living room, Joon was questioning Taecyeon.

"Are we really going to keep doing this until someone has to run around the house in the nude?"

"Mhm." Taecyeon leaned over and pecked his friend's lips.

"Thanks for not telling them it was me in the bath tub with you."

Taecyeon planted a lingering kiss this time. Joon responded.

"Kinda bothers me." Taecyeon admitted. "You're ashamed of loving me."

"No, Taec. It's not that..."

Taecyeon tilted his friend's head up. "Then what is it?"

"I...I don't want people to call me gay."

"Ouch." Taecyeon pulled Joon into an intimate hug. "That hurts too, Joon."

"And what if they find out you're sleeping with Jaewook, too?" Joon pointed out. "Then we'll just be gay whores."

"I am what I decide I am, Joon. Someone else calling me a name doesn't make it true. I won't keep it a secret from Ren, but I understand not telling Ah In. He isn't part of this and he wouldn't understand. He'd get all psycho and go off on his father."

"Okay." Joon returned the hug. He could live with that. Ren wouldn't belittle him.


	64. More Dares and Truths

Ah In was wearing women's panties again today. Ren assumed he was, as Tae Hee didn't seem like the type to let the troublesome boy off easy. Ren relaxed on his bed, waiting as Ah In struggled into the dress.

"Uhm. Ren?"

Ren opened his eyes and looked up at the other boy. 

"I'm stuck."

Ren grinned and fought back a laugh, knowing Ah In was already very embarrassed, and got to his feet. He unzipped the dress a bit further, allowing Ah In to put his left arm thru the sleeve.

"Thanks."

Ren zipped the dress up and smoothed it out.

 

Ah In pulled the socks on over his knees and tugged on the dress.

 

"Ready?" Ren asked.

"No, but let's do this." Ah In sighed and led the way back into the living room.

"Lookin fine!" Taecyeon called while Joon whistled.

"Yeah. Yeah. Start the timer." Ah In went back to his spot on the floor by the couch. "Uh...how the hell do I sit down in this thing?"

Ren giggled and demonstrated, sitting by folding his legs under him. Ah In imitated, a frown on his face as he tried to get comfortable.

"This sucks." He concluded, much to the delight of Taecyeon and Joon. "Why do you choose this?"

"I enjoy it." Ren said simply.

"Do you ever wear men's clothes?" Ah In wanted to know.

"About the same as any woman--t-shirts and the like. I do wear guys' jeans because they fit better than women's. I don't have the curves they are made to fit."

"Oh."

\--Talk about making eggs in the most erotic way possible.

Joon laughed. "What the hell?"

Taecyeon shrugged at his dare. "Beats me."

Ah In snorted. "Nice egg pun."

After the muscular man described boiling his eggs in hot water and caressing them out of their shells, it was Ah In's turn.

"One night stands?" Ah In frowned at the question. "No."

\--Seductively suck on your fingers for 30 seconds.

They all watched Joon slip two fingers into his mouth, molding his lips around them and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, occasionally pausing to slide his tongue past his lips.

"...Wow." Taecyeon breathed, mesmerized. 

Joon slapped him with his wet fingers.

\--How many sexual partners have you had?

Ah In blushed and looked away. This intrigued his new friends.

"That many?" Taecyeon teased. "So I'm not the sluttiest here, after all!"

"One." Ah In mumbled.

They all stared. One?

Ah In touched "done" on the phone and it became Taecyeon's turn. 

"How well endowed is my boyfriend?" Taecyeon giggled. "Uh, well, I've never measured him, but he's very sufficient. Not huge, but who needs huge?"

Joon wondered if Taecyeon was describing him or Jaewook.

\--Do you own any kinky outfits? If so, what are they?

"I'm a cross dresser. Doesn't that make all my outfits kinky?" Ren wondered.

"I guess that depends on whether you consider cross dressing kinky or not." Joon answered. "Ah In?"

"Shut up." 

Joon chuckled. He ended up having to call a store and ask which brands of condoms they sold. Taecyeon had to choose a nickname for his penis--George. Ren claimed he'd never watched porn with a partner. Ah In said he'd never watched a celebrity sex tape. 

\--Kiss Ren's butt!

Ren stood up and bent over, wiggling his shapely ass at his friend. "Pucker up!"

They all laughed as Taecyeon grabbed Ren's hips, pressed his lips to the boy's backside, and let out a theatrical "muah!" as he pulled away.

"Tastes like chicken!" He announced.

\--You and Ren must eat a banana at the same time. Start at opposite ends.

Thus, Ah In and Taecyeon watched Joon and Ren eat their way to the middle of the banana. Their lips touched momentarily as they took their final bite.

\--Trade underwear with Joon.

Joon stood and shucked his jeans and underwear, not caring about exposing himself. Ah In stood, with some difficulty, and wiggled out of the panties. Joon managed to get them on as Ah In easily pulled the briefs up with a sigh of relief.

"Much more comfortable." Ah In concluded.

"Wow." Joon was trying to adjust his goods inside the sexy women's panties.

Ren giggled and Ah In grinned. Taecyeon admired Joon's ass.

\--Grope the butt of Taecyeon.

"Yes!" Taecyeon got on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass. "Come and get it, Joon!"

The others laughed and Joon rolled his eyes before reaching out with both hands and grabbing at Taecyeon's diapered ass.

\--Put your hand down Ren's pants.

"There's got to be a limit, guys." Ah In growled.

"I'll put my hand down the back of his pants." Taecyeon promised, and did just that, for a very brief moment.

\--Flip a coin. Heads, you take something off. Tails, Taecyeon takes something off.

Ah In ended up removing the dress, with some help from Ren. He let out another sigh of relief. The fifteen minutes were finally up and he removed the socks, too. They let him choose whether to wear his pants or shirt. He pulled his shirt on, after being hungrily eyed by Taecyeon.

\--Trade underwear with Ah In--that was Taecyeon's dare.

Everyone's eyes went wide and they looked to Ah In.

"Uhhh." Ah In scratched his head. 

"Feel like a run?" Taecyeon teased.

"Maybe, yeah. Cause I'm sure as hell not wearing your diaper."

"I'd give you a clean one, silly."

"Uh...yeah. That's nice of you, but no thanks." Ah In stood and pulled his shirt back off. "Any of you fuckers lock me out of the house and I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Wouldn't do that." Joon assured him.

Ah In took a deep breath and dropped the briefs he'd gotten from Joon. Ren covered his eyes. Taecyeon jumped up and opened the door.

"Gee, thanks." Ah In grumbled at him.

Joon and Taecyeon were doubled over in laughter as a completely nude Ah In raced out the door and around the corner of the house as fast as he could. He came around the other side of the house not long after that, his genitals bouncing as he ran the fastest he'd ever run in his life.

As he rushed past the two boys, tears in their eyes from laughing so hard, he let out a string of curses. 

In the house, he quickly pulled the briefs on, followed by his shirt and jeans. Taecyeon and Joon supported each other as they stumbled into the house and collapsed on the floor, still laughing too hard to talk.

"Very funny." Ah In grumbled, still trying to catch his breath. 

"That was fun." Taecyeon said, wiping his tears. "We should play Truth or Dare more often."

"Never again." Ah In snapped. "Never."


	65. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos!

"I'll run around the house naked if you kiss me." Taecyeon said to Ah In.

They all stared at Taecyeon. Was he serious?

"I'm not kissing a gay man." Ah In shot.

Joon suddenly yawned.

"Need a nap?" Taec asked. Joon nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"You wear those for the rest of the day and I'll kiss Taecyeon." Ah In offered to Joon, indicating the womens' underwear.

Joon looked down, embarrassed. Taecyeon rubbed his back.

"Go get ready for a nap." Taec told his friend. 

Joon left the room without looking at any of them.

"He's very upset that he has to wear protection when he sleeps." Taec explained to Ah In. "Given a choice, he'd rather wear anything but diapers."

"Oh jeez. I'm sorry." 

"Feel free to kiss me, though." Taecyeon grinned.

"Yeah, not happenin." Ah In said, getting to his feet. 

"I'm going to clean up a bit." Ren stood and stretched.

"The house? I'll give you a hand." Ah In told him.

"Have fun. I'm checking on Joon." Taecyeon announced.

"Can I?" Ah In asked. "I need to apologize to him."

"Uh...I guess." Taecyeon frowned. After Ah In walked down the hall, Taecyeon looked to Ren. "What the hell is going on? You're all into kissing me and he's being reasonable. I'm so lost."

Ren laughed, enjoying the trouble-maker's confusion.

Ah In knocked on the bathroom door, for the second time that day, seeking to talk to Joon, also for the second time that day. 

"What?" Joon asked thru the door.

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

"Who is it?"

"Really? Come on, Joon. I'm sorry."

The door opened and Joon walked out, wearing his shirt and crisp diaper, carrying his jeans. He made his way to the spare room and nearly closed the door on Ah In's nose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Ah In implored.

"Didn't know what?" Joon snapped. "That you shouldn't pick on a guy who has to wear a fucking diaper every time he needs to sleep?"

"I wasn't trying to give you a hard time. Honest!"

"There's no way you'd kiss Taecyeon! You said it because you knew I couldn't wear the panties for the rest of the day."

"No!" Ah In insisted. "I swear I didn't!"

"What? So now you're saying you'd kiss a guy?" Joon was getting angrier with every excuse Ah In made.

"Yeah."

"Fucking liar."

"Try me."

"Asshole."

"No, just the lips." Ah In quipped.

Joon rolled his eyes. "Like hell I would kiss you."

"Well I'm not kissing my Dad's boyfriend and if I let Taecyeon kiss me...well, let's just say I don't think he would know when to stop."

"Then why did you offer, moron?"

"Because I didn't think you'd agree to it. I knew he would."

Joon let out a frustrated noise and pulled on his hair. "And we're back to why! We all know you're straight--you have a girlfriend."

"Kissing him turned you on. You're straight. Watching it didn't disgust me."

"Just because you weren't disgusted doesn't mean a thing. Besides, what if you like kissing a dude? Is it going to change anything?"

"...No."

"And what about Tae Hee? You think she'd like you kissing someone else?"

"Ren seems to think it's no big deal to kiss Taec even though he's with my Dad--"

"Do you have any thoughts of your own in there?" Joon blurted, frustrated with Ah In's reasoning.

"This is--" Ah In scratched his head. "This is not going the way I planned it. I came in here to apologize."

"Was offering me a kiss supposed to be part of that?"

"No...Damnit...I'm sorry, okay? I can't seem to tell you what I was trying to say."

"So try again and try hard because I'm pissed off enough to punch you in the face."

Ah In's eyebrows went up. He swallowed nervously.

"I am sorry that I made you uncomfortable with my stupid wager. It wasn't my intention."

"What was your intention?"

"An excuse to try it out." Ah In breathed out, looking down.

"To try what?"

"What's it like to kiss a guy? You're straight, so you're safe to try it with, but you only kissed Taecyeon because of the game and as a favor to Taec because you know he likes you so much. You'd never agree to kiss me--"

"You could have just asked."

"Yeah, right. A straight guy asking another straight guy for a kiss. Uh huh."

"I hate having to wear this. You understand?" Joon gestured at the diaper. "You have any idea what it's like to be a grown man and you wake up from a bad dream to find you've fucking pissed yourself?"

"...I'm sorry..."

"Prove it."

Ah In opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"If you're sincere, I'll kiss you. Our secret." Joon offered.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay." Ah In nodded. "I am very sorry, Joon. I would never try to give you a hard time because of your problem. I honestly, honestly Joon, didn't mean the dare as something like that. I'm serious. It's not fair that you and Taec have to deal with something like that--you're too young. I wouldn't purposely be an ass about it on top of that unfairness. So, give me one."

Joon looked at him for another moment. "What?"

"Solidarity, right? I'll wear one too."

"You ran around naked, in broad daylight, to avoid wearing a diaper."

"That was a dare. This is to prove to a friend that I am not the asshole he thinks I am."

Joon stared at Ah In. He was serious. 

"Listen, I get it."

"Are they in the bathroom?" Ah In asked, opening the door and leaving. 

Joon was too shocked to move. Ah In was back quickly, diaper in hand, looking expectantly at the other man in the room.

 

Ren glanced down the hall and back at Taecyeon.

"What on earth is going on? Are they okay?"

"I don't hear any more angry voices." Taecyeon said, unsure.

 

"I understand, Ah In. You really didn't mean to be a jerk. You don't have to--"

"You've got to help me. I don't know how to put this on."


	66. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ah In wear the diaper? Will Joon kiss Ah In?   
> Also, Ah In starts putting two and two together.

"Please?" Ah In asked.

Joon sighed and sat on the bed. "You don't have to--"

"I know." Ah In pulled his jeans off, followed by the boxers he'd gotten from Joon. 

"Could have warned me." Joon protested, looking away. He heard Ah In unfolding the diaper. After a minute, he peeked over.

"I don't even know which one is the front..."

Joon ignored Ah In's naked lower half and laid the diaper on the bed. Ah In sat on it and frowned.

"Feels weird."

"Yup." Joon agreed. "Lie down."

Ah In did as he was told and Joon pulled the front up first, wanting to stop having to look at Ah In's goods. Ah In watched, face unreadable, as Joon taped him. He wiggled a bit, frowning.

"I don't like this."

"Me either." Joon grinned before lying back on the bed. 

Ah In got up and turned off the light, wincing at every audible crinkle his movement produced. He slid into bed, under the covers, and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's so noisy and...padded." 

"That's how I felt the first time, too." Joon chuckled.

"You remember the first time you wore a diaper?" Ah In was confused.

"As an adult." Joon explained.

"You didn't wet the bed as a kid?"

"Not since I was like five years old."

"The doctors don't know why it started suddenly?"

"I got...beat up...attacked." Joon's eyes closed. "It started after that. It seems to only happen when I have bad dreams."

"And Taecyeon?" Ah In's curiosity was endless.

"You'd have to ask him. It's not my place to tell." Not to mention, he wouldn't know what the hell to tell Ah In. Taec started wearing diapers because he was paid for and oh yeah, your father paid for Ren's services, too. 

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Ah In sounded properly chastised. "So...uhm...You have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Joon let out a small laugh. What was that question about? "I'm not really in a place to date any girls. Hey, girl, you're lookin good. Want to come hang out with me and two room mates? Can you imagine taking someone home and Taecyeon being there?" Joon laughed longer this time. Ah In joined in.

"I imagine he'd hit on you in front of your date."

"At the very least." Joon agreed. "So, why were you embarrassed that you've only slept with one woman?"

"Because it's not normal, is it? A young guy, especially a sexy one like me, should have all sorts of experience."

Joon opened his eyes and turned to look at his new friend. "Nothing special about being a slut, is there?"

Ah In shrugged. "I met Tae Hee when I was sixteen. I never even considered being with anyone else."

Joon propped himself up on an elbow, staring down at the other man. "She's older than you...Tae Hee--"

"She didn't touch me until I turned eighteen." Ah In assured him, staring back. "I don't really want to talk about this."

"Okay. Sure. We don't have to." Joon, utterly confused, relaxed into the bed again. 

"I didn't know you lived with Taec."

"Mhm. Him and Jaewook."

"What's the story with Taec and Jaewook?"

"Again, not my place."

"Right." Ah In chewed on his lip absent-mindedly. "Is Jaewook the one who introduced Ren and my Dad?"

"I don't know. I think your Dad would be the one to ask."

"I don't feel comfortable talking to him."

"He seems like a decent guy."

"Sure. But...we're not close."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You get along with your Dad?"

"Don't know who the bastard is." Joon replied easily. "I don't think my Mom knows, either."

"Ouch."

"It's okay. He's probably a real asshole, if my mother's taste in men is any indication."

"My Mom is okay. We don't really get along. I'm not even sure why. My stepdad is okay, too. I always wondered who my dad was, though."

"You didn't know Woo Sung?" Joon was a bit surprised.

"Not until I was fifteen. Mom introduced me to Woo Sung. I stayed with him for a little while, but it didn't work out. He didn't seem interested in being a father. I mean, he was nice and tried to be fatherly. But...his heart didn't seem to be in it."

"I'm sorry."

"Tae Hee is the only person I get along with."

"Well, you can add Ren, Taec, and myself to the list."

Ah In smiled. "Thanks. Uhm, Joon."

"Hmm?"

"I'm still curious about the kiss."

"I don't need Tae Hee kicking my ass."

"She won't. Please?"

Joon sighed. "You're so fucking weird."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"Close your eyes and try not to punch me." When Joon saw that Ah In's eyes were closed, he got up on his elbow again and leaned over the straight boy, cautiously pressing their lips together. He pulled back slightly. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Ah In's warm breath hit Joon's mouth. "Keep going."

Joon trapped Ah In's lower lip between his before capturing the whole set. He kept moving his lips and eventually Ah In joined in, open mouthed kissing without any tongue. And then, Ah In got brave. He slipped his tongue into Joon's mouth. Joon went along with it for a moment, matching the other man's kiss. He did end the kiss, when he felt Ah In should have gotten a good idea of how it was to kiss another man.

"Well?" Joon asked, after he was relaxing against the pillow again. 

"I've only kissed Tae Hee, but that was not that much different."

"Curiosity satisfied?"

"Yup."

"Not gay?"

"Uh...I didn't hate it. What do you feel about kissing another guy?"

"You already know that Taec kissing me turned me on."

"And this time?"

"No offense, but no."

"Why would I take offense?" Ah In laughed. "We're both straight."

"Did it turn you on?"

"I dunno. I can't even tell if I'm hard in this damn diaper."

Joon chuckled. "Well, I'm not checking."

"Am I not a good kisser or is Taec just that good?" Ah In wondered out loud.

"I have no idea. Taecyeon was certainly more aggressive."

"Maybe you liked having an audience."

Joon laughed. "Yeah, not likely!"

"How did you meet Jaewook?"

"Thru Taecyeon." Joon was concerned about this line of questioning. Things would not go well if Ah In found out about training, clients, and companions. 

"The day I hit Ren..." Ah In was thinking hard. "I went to Dad's office to confront him for lying to me. There was a guy there our age. I can't remember his name...but he knew Ren. He tried to return the favor when he found out I hit Ren. He must've been in the same homeless shelter as you and Ren and Taec?"

Shit. "I don't know. I didn't know everybody there." 

"Jaewook isn't Taecyeon's boyfriend, is he? The age difference is quite a bit."

"That's really something you should ask Taecyeon."

"That's a weird answer. You live with them. How could you not know--ohhhh. Sex friends." Ah In nodded to himself. "Kinda weird that guy was at the office. It was weird as fuck. I swear he was told to heel and then he did--just like a pet dog! It was weird. Come to think of it..."Ah In thought back to what Tae Hee had told him about disciplining him for hitting Ren. "Jaewook knows some guy that is into some strange shit. Something about disciplining naughty boys."

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

"What on earth are you talking about?" Joon feigned disbelief with a rhetorical question.

"Tae Hee said she could have sent me to that guy, to punish me for hitting Ren. Instead...well...those panties I traded you earlier? She made me wear them."

Joon stared at Ah In thru wide eyes. Ah In grinned, a bit embarrassed. 

"It gave me a new found respect for Ren. Did you get a horrible wedgie when you wore them?"

Joon was still staring at Ah In. "She made you do that?! You're stronger than her."

"Just forget it." Ah In's grin disappeared.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I was just surprised." Joon's mind was racing. Tae Hee had talked to Jaewook about Jong Kook? It had to be Jong Kook, unless Jaewook knew some other gay disciplinarian. What the fuck was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos!


	67. Comfort

Tae Hee arrived first. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently. A smiling Ren opened the door for her.

"How was work?" He asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"It went fine. Thank you." She returned the young lady's smile. She didn't think she'd ever consider Ren a boy. "Where's Ah In?"

"Would you believe he's taking a nap?"

Tae Hee chuckled. "You tired him out?"

"He and Joon were talking for a while. Then, next thing I know, they are both sleeping. They are in the spare room, if you want to wake him."

"Don't tell my girlfriend such stories." Ah In was suddenly behind Ren, messing up the blonde's hair. "I'm manly and don't take naps."

"Silly boy." Tae Hee kissed her boyfriend. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys today, Ren."

"Any time."

"Any chance we can lock Taecyeon up next time?" Ah In asked.

Woo Sung and Jaewook arrived ten minutes later. Ren smiled and launched himself at Woo Sung, rewarded with a hug and kiss.

"Missed me, eh?" Woo Sung teased his lover.

"Indeed." Ren nuzzled his boyfriend's neck.

Joon appeared from the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi." He said simply. 

"How are you doing, Joon?" Jaewook smiled warmly.

"We need to talk." Joon announced. "All of us."

"Where's Taec?"

"Sleeping." Ren answered. "He came into my room pouting because Joon was taking a nap with Ah In. He fell asleep on my bed while whining about it." Ren was clearly amused.

"Ah In was asking a lot of questions about you, Jaewook." Joon told his best friend's client.

"What about me?" Jaewook was perplexed.

"He wanted to know if you introduced Ren and Woo Sung. He apparently saw one of our fellow trainees at your office and heard whomever it was mention Ren. So he figured out that Ren, Taecyeon, this person, and I all lived together at one point."

Joon had everyone's full attention now.

"On top of that, he was talking about some man--I'm assuming Jong Kook--offering to 'discipline' him for hitting Ren. Your name was mentioned, Jaewook."

Woo Sung stared at his friend.

"What?" Jaewook blurted. 

"That bastard." Woo Sung growled. "I told him to leave my son alone."

"I had nothing to do with that. I swear, Woo Sung." 

"I think it is only a matter of time before Ah In figures out..." Joon trailed off, not sure how to finish his thought.

"Did Jong Kook lay a hand on my son?" Woo Sung was nearly seething with anger.

"No, no. He only offered." Joon assured the older man. "Who was at the office and why?"

"Taemin. Seunghyun brought him in because Taemin lost his job." Jaewook supplied. "Ah In came storming in there and things quickly became a mess--including Jong Kook saying he could straighten everyone out."

"Wait." Joon frowned. "All of you work together?"

"Yes. Seunghyun is our boss. He owns the company."

Joon groaned and dropped onto the couch. "And it never occurred to you that Ah In would notice something was up?"

"No." Woo Sung replied honestly. "We barely speak."

"He's over here all the time!" Ren blurted, shocked. 

"It never used to be that way!" Woo Sung defended himself. "He used to show up maybe once a month."

Jaewook looked at his friend. "You don't think he has a crush on Ren, do you?"

Ren blushed. "I hope not."

"Maybe he just likes having people around that are his age." Woo Sung tried.

"You need to talk to him before he figures everything out." Joon urged the father. "I think if you're honest and clear with him, he'll be okay." Joon wanted to tell Woo Sung about Ah In's potentially unhealthy relationship with Tae Hee, but knew it wasn't his place. 

Woo Sung sighed. 

***

At home, Jaewook and Taecyeon could tell Joon was troubled. He wouldn't tell them what he was thinking, only that he was and would tell them when he was ready.

"Baby."

"Yes, Daddy?" Taecyeon looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"You should have told me you needed changed."

Taecyeon looked down. "I'm not leaking."

"In the bedroom. I'll change you."

Taecyeon did as he was told. Jaewook closed the door behind them and pushed Taecyeon to the bed, catching him off guard. The bulkier of the two fell onto the bed. Jaewook was on him in an instant, kissing him hard. 

"I am so fucking horny." Jaewook growled in his companion's ear. 

Taecyeon giggled. "I didn't know you could be like this."

"I'm usually very good at restraining myself." Jaewook replied before latching his lips onto Taecyeon's neck.

"Mmm." Taecyeon ran his hands thru his client's hair. "What are we going to do about Joon? He'll hear us."

"Not if we're in the bathroom."

Jaewook stood, pulling Taecyeon into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Jaewook started kissing Taecyeon again, biting at his lips. Taecyeon gave as good as he got before sinking to his knees and undoing Jaewook's pants.

"I like where this is going." Jaewook panted as Taecyeon freed his growing erection. 

Taecyeon suddenly stopped. 

"Taec?"

"I heard something."

"You're being paranoid about Joon hearing us. I promise not to scream." 

"No. I heard somethi--"

"Doorbell." Jaewook tucked his penis back into his clothing and exited the bathroom. He found Joon staring out the peephole of the front door. "Joon?"

The boy said nothing, but turned to look at his best friend's client. Jaewook stepped past him and looked. 

Joon's mother.

Jaewook sighed and opened the door. "Hello."

"Hi." She smiled nervously. "Is Joon here?" Her face lit up when she spied her offspring behind the home owner. "Joon!"

"Mom." 

The older woman came inside the home, hugging her son happily.

"I am so sorry, honey." She patted his back and pulled back, looking into his eyes. "I never dreamed he'd hurt you. If I had known, I'd never have let him stay there."

Joon stepped back. "Mom..."

"He's going back to prison. You can come home now."

"...I...I'm staying here." Joon told her. "I don't think I can go back there. I'm more comfortable here. Mom can visit me here, right?" Joon looked to Jaewook.

"Yes, of course." Jaewook was back to his usual self. "If that's what you want, Joon."

"Why wouldn't he want that?" She turned to the thin man. "What a strange thing to say."

"I meant no disrespect." Jaewook assured her. "I just don't want Joon to feel pressured at all."

"This is between a mother and her son." She scolded Jaewook. "You shouldn't interfere."

Jaewook's eyebrows went up for the briefest of moments before he nodded. "Of course." 

"Joon," The older woman touched her son's face. "I know he was a jerk to you and that he deserves to go back to prison for hurting you, but I don't understand why you lied."

In that moment, all air seemed to be sucked from the room. Taecyeon had emerged from the bedroom in time to hear the statement. Joon stared at his mother, shocked and confused.

"Lied? About what?" He was too confused to be hurt or angry.

"He was already going back to prison. I don't understand why you had to say he tried to rape you."

All of them were still for a moment, disbelief setting in.

"You bitch." Taecyeon growled menacingly.

Jaewook jumped in front of Taecyeon before he could get to the woman.

"Taec!" He snapped. "You don't need to be arrested for assault, either. Okay? Taec?"

Taecyeon was shaking with anger as he glared at the woman.

"Taecyeon!" Jaewook tried again.

Angry eyes slid to Jaewook. 

"I'll take care of this. Okay?" Jaewook tried again.

Taecyeon looked to Joon. 

Joon was staring at his mother, mouth open with shock.

"He did." Joon told her. "He had my pants down. He--he...Mom...he had his dick out..." A tear made it's way down his cheek.

"Oh honey," she wiped his tear away. "I don't blame you for lying. You were afraid he'd come back."

"Mom! I didn't lie!"

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up. "I won't mention it again. I'm worried about you staying here, though." She glanced at a red-faced Taecyeon. 

"I can't believe you...you thought I lied...about..." Joon faltered.

"I'm sorry." She insisted. "It just didn't seem like something he'd do."

"But you can believe that asshole would beat him up?" Taecyeon hissed at her. "What kind of mother are you?!"

"Taecyeon!" Jaewook squeezed the boy's arms. "You're not helping Joon."

Taecyeon looked at Joon again. He was crying silently, staring at his mom.

"I didn't mean to upset you." She told her son, reaching for him.

Joon shied away but she kept coming. He ended up moving closer and closer to his friends. Taecyeon broke Jaewook's hold and wrapped Joon up in his arms, glaring daggers at the woman.

"Leave him alone." Taecyeon growled.

"Leave him alone?!" She seemed almost amused by Taecyeon's boldness in telling her what to do with her own son. "He's my son!"

"Joon's obviously very upset." Jaewook, as usual, tried to be the voice of reason. "Give him some time."

"You need to take your hands off him!" The woman snapped at Taecyeon, completely ignoring Jaewook. "No wonder people think he's queer!"

"You need to leave." Jaewook's voice was firm. "This is bad for Joon."

"Is that why you let him stay here?" She turned on Jaewook. "You're trying to turn my son into a fag like you and that freak over there?!"

"Stop it!" Joon yelled. "Stop it, Mom!" He was sobbing now.

Taecyeon looked to Jaewook. The older man's face was grim as he opened the door.

"You need to leave. You're upsetting Joon." Jaewook said firmly.

"I'm not leaving without him!"

"He doesn't appear to want to go with you, ma'am. You need to leave, or I'll be forced to call the police. And don't come back without calling first. I suggest that your phone call include a heartfelt apology for accusing your son of lying about nearly being raped by a man you let into your home."

"You're manipulating him." She seethed, pointing at him. "Joon was always very impressionable--maybe a little slow--"

"Stop it!" Jaewook snapped at her, finally showing his anger. "Taec, call the police."

Taecyeon reached for the phone on the counter. Joon's mother stepped towards the door.

"I will get him back." She promised and was gone. 

Jaewook slammed the door and took a deep breath before turning to his boys. 

"Taec, if she shows up again, just call the police and ask them to make her leave." Jaewook instructed, his voice nearly calm again. "Joon."

Joon was clinging to Taecyeon. 

"Joon." Jaewook stepped close, resting a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "I won't let her hurt you any more. If she starts acting like a mom, I won't stand in the way. But I won't let her hurt you anymore."

"Daddy." Taecyeon's voice was raw with emotional pain.

"Yes, baby?" Jaewook kissed Joon's salty cheek and looked at his companion.

"I'm sad, Daddy. I'm sad when people are mean to Joonie."

"I know, baby. Daddy is, too." Jaewook joined Taecyeon in hugging the sobbing boy. "Maybe Daddy can help you two feel a little better. We can snuggle together in bed and watch a movie--forget about everything else for a little while. That sound okay with you, Joon?"

Joon nodded.

"Come on, sweetie." Jaewook put his arm around Joon's shoulders and Taecyeon let go. Jaewook steered Joon toward the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Jaewook let go of Joon to get a couple of diapers. Joon crawled onto the bed and waited. "Taecyeon needs changed. Did you want me to diaper you, too?"

"Yes, Daddy." Joon replied softly, tears still falling from his eyes. He remembered Taecyeon confessing to him that being taken care of by Jaewook made him feel safe. Joon could certainly use some comfort. It was worth a try. Taecyeon must have been reading his mind, because the boy put a pacifier to Joon's lips. Joon accepted it and sucked on it, looking for that comfort, as Jaewook slid his jeans off and proceeded to diaper him.

"No underwear?" Jaewook's eyebrow went up. "Is there something you need to tell Daddy?"

Joon shook his head.

"Did my little boy have an accident today?" Jaewook finished with Joon and started in on changing Taecyeon's diaper.

"No, Daddy. I promise." Joon insisted, his words muffled from the pacifier.

"Where are your briefs?" Jaewook persisted, curious.

"We were playing a game." Joon confessed. "I traded underwear with Ah In."

Jaewook stopped what he was doing and looked at the boy before looking at Taecyeon for confirmation. "What sort of game involves switching undies with a friend?"

"Truth or Dare." Taecyeon informed him.

"Oh, I see." Jaewook chuckled and went back to the task at hand. "And how much trouble did my boys manage to get into?"

"None, of course." Taecyeon told him.


	68. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon's a little troubled.

"I don't believe for a minute that you didn't cause any trouble with that game." Jaewook was obviously amused. "I'm guessing Woo Sung will call me soon."

Jaewook finished with Taecyeon and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned, he told his boys to pick something to watch. He left the room again and came back with two baby bottles.

Jaewook grabbed the remote on his way to bed and settled in. Joon and Taecyeon had propped the pillows against the headboard. They both leaned against the older man.

Jaewook started the movie and put an arm around each of his boys, taking a moment to plant a tender kiss on their heads.

Nearly thirty minutes into the movie, Joon dropped his bottle. Jaewook looked down to find the younger man sleeping peacefully.

"Taec." Jaewook whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Joon's asleep. Let's sneak into the other room."

Taecyeon smiled. Jaewook hadn't been kidding earlier when he said he was horny. The two of them silently stalked out of the room. As soon as they stepped into the living room, Jaewook was all over his companion.

"Feeling deprived?" Taecyeon teased between kisses

Jaewook growled and bit his neck.

"Mmm." Taecyeon pushed Jaewook down onto the couch, his hands immediately busy freeing the desperate man's cock.

"Fuck!" Jaewook breathed. "I need you. Bad."

"I'm always bad."

Jaewook didn't respond to the joke, instead grabbing a handful of Taec's hair. 

"Please." He begged. "I swear I'm going to spontaneously combust if I don't release soon."

"Leave it to me." Taecyeon licked the length of his client's member. "Daddy."

Jaewook groaned, unconsciously lifting his hips when his throbbing member was engulfed.

"Fuuuuuck. Yes, baby. Feels good."

Taecyeon bobbed up and down, his cheeks hollowed as he tried to set a record time for bringing Jaewook to orgasm.

"More..." Jaewook urged. "Oh fuck! More, Taec!"

"Shhh." Taecyeon scolded, pumping the slick cock in his hand. "Don't wake Joon."

"Fuck!" Jaewook was panting. "I need to cum, Taec."

Taecyeon devoured the older man's erection, causing Jaewook to bite his hand to keep from crying out. A moment later, both hands were holding Taecyeon's head as the older man fucked the younger's mouth selfishly and desperately.

Taecyeon did his best to satisfy his client. Jaewook was so generous day after day, he wanted to allow this kind man his moments of selfishness.

"Yessssssss!" Jaewook hissed, hips bucking up.

Taecyeon swallowed as soon as he felt the older man's penis pump out his offering.

Jaewook was catching his breath when Joon woke up.

"Taec! Taecyeon! Jaewook!" Joon's voice was loud and panicked.

"Shit!" Jaewook blurted, tucking his penis away and scrambling to the bedroom alongside Taecyeon.

As they entered the room, they were greeted by flying pillows, the remote, and the bottles. Joon was crying and throwing everything within reach. Taecyeon took a pacifier to the forehead.

"Joon!" Taecyeon made it to the bed but his friend evaded his embrace.

"You left me!" Joon was hysterical.

"Joon, honey, we were just in the living room." Jaewook calmly told the boy.

"You left me!" Joon's red rimmed eyes met his.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I promise we were only in the next room."

"Even my mom never left me." Joon sobbed. "I left her. That's why she hates me."

Jaewook wrapped his arms around the heart-broken young man, rocking him gently.

"She's right. You and Taecyeon made me into a fag." Joon was clinging to Jaewook. "I...I--I turned into what you wanted and you left me all alone. It hurts! It hurts..."

Jaewook risked a glanced at Taeyceon. As he thought, Taecyeon was now crying silently, staring at Joon.

"Taec." Jaewook's voice was low and caught the younger man's attention immediately due to his tone. "Go into the kitchen and get me the box that has medicine in it. Also, bring me another bottle of milk--warm milk. Can you do that?"

Taecyeon snapped out of it and nodded, immediately leaving to carry out the instructions. Jaewook turned his attention back to Joon, continuing to rock the boy.

"We're not going to leave you, Joon. We're not going to throw you out. We're not going to get mad at you or hate you if you decide you don't want to have sex with us."

"Yes! Yes you will!" Joon screamed.

"Shhh. Let us love you, Joon. You deserve some love in your life."

Taecyeon returned and handed Jaewook the things he'd asked for, watching curiously.

"Sweetheart," Jaewook spoke calmly to Joon. "I want you to take this pill. It will help you calm down. Taec and I will stay here with you all night."

"What pill?" Joon asked suspiciously, though no longer hysterical.

"It's just to help you calm down, honey." Jaewook took a small white pill from the bottle and held it close to Joon's mouth. "Take it."

Joon reluctantly opened his mouth and let Jaewook put the pill on his tongue.

"Now drink some of this." Jaewook held the bottle to the boy's lips, gently laying him down on the bed. Joon accepted the nipple, but wouldn't let go of the older man. Jaewook followed Joon down, lying beside him, still holding the bottle. Joon kept his eyes on Jaewook as he started to suckle. 

"...Daddy..." Taecyeon was lost.

"Put the box on the dresser and get the blankets and pillows, baby. Come lie down with us." Jaewook told him.

Taecyeon, again, did as he was told, pulling the blanket up over the two most important men in his life. He wiggled close to Joon and watched him silently.

It didn't take very long for the medication to take effect. Joon's eyelids got heavy and he stopped drinking from the bottle.

"Daddy." Joon's tongue felt very heavy.

"Yes, little one?" Jaewook took the bottle and gently smoothed the boy's hair.

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

Taecyeon couldn't help the tear that escaped. Knowing how rough things were for Joon killed him inside.

"I know, sweetie. I don't want you to hurt anymore, either."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, of course."

"I can be yours--like Taec is?"

"Of course. Daddy loves his boys and will always take care of them."

"Kiss me, Daddy." Joon whispered.

Jaewook leaned down, gently pressing his lips to the younger man's. Joon opened his mouth and soon they were sharing a tender, slow kiss. 

"I'll be gay if I want to." Joon murmured sleepily. "She can go fuck herself."

Jaewook smiled at that and looked to his companion. He saw the sadness in the boy's eyes and reached for him.

"Come here, baby. Let Daddy cuddle you."

Taecyeon didn't have to be told twice. He latched onto the older man and didn't let go.

The three of them fell asleep that way, huddled together on the bed, the younger two in need of emotional comfort from the oldest and the oldest more than happy to give these special young men what they needed.


	69. Help

Jaewook groaned and stretched when his alarm sounded. He reached over Taecyeon's sleeping form and turned the noise off. A quick glance to Jaewook's right showed an equally asleep Joon. 

The older man slid out of bed carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping men, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for his work day. 

The warm water felt wonderful as it cascaded over his body, washing his grogginess down the drain with the soap bubbles. He had finished shaving by the time Joon woke up. 

"No!" Joon was shouting again. "I want Daddy! He said he wouldn't leave me!"

Jaewook sighed. He had thought Joon got everything out of his system last night and would be calmer this morning. 

"He's in the bathroom." Taecyeon was trying to reassure his friend, beyond confused at the other boy's behavior.

"No! No! No!" Joon was throwing the pillows again. "He said he wouldn't leave me!"

"Joon." Jaewook's tone was a bit scolding. "You were sleeping when I woke up. I needed to get ready for work."

"Work?" Joon pouted. "No, Daddy. You have to stay with me."

Jaewook sat on the bed and let Joon scramble onto his lap. 

"Daddy has to go to work, sweetheart. Your brother will stay with you until I get home. I can even have one of your friends come stay with you."

"I want Daddy." Joon insisted.

"Joon." Jaewook sighed. "There's a time and place for role playing. Now isn't the time. I have to get ready for work."

"I don't want to play. I want Daddy." Joon muttered.

Jaewook looked to Taecyeon, who was staring at Joon. 

"I have an idea." Jaewook said to the boy on his lap. "Let Daddy get up for a minute."

Joon reluctantly let go and reached for Taecyeon. Taecyeon welcomed his friend in his arms, hugging him close and kissing the top of his head. 

Jaewook opened the closet door and dug around for a bit. 

"Joon." Taecyeon whispered to his friend. "You can't give Jaewook a hard time when he's trying to get ready for work. I know you're trying out what I said I do--find comfort in Jaewook taking care of me. But, Joon, we have to live our own lives, too. If you want, I'll diaper you and I'll take care of you when he's not around and you're feeling low."

"Baby brother can't take care of Joon. You're stupid."

"Don't call your brother stupid." Jaewook scolded. "Look at me."

Joon sheepishly met his Daddy's gaze. 

"When I'm gone today, Taecyeon is in charge. You listen to him. Understand?"

"But he's a baby, too!"

"Joon." Jaewook was firm. "There have to be rules. We'll go over some when I get back tonight. Now, I have something for you to borrow." 

The older man held out a teddy bear. It was brown with a pink button nose. Joon reached for it tentatively and hugged it to his chest. His eyes lit up.

"It smells like you!" Joon exclaimed.

"It's my teddy bear and I'm letting you borrow it today. When you miss me, just hug the bear, okay?"

"What's his name?"

"Oliver. Take good care of Oliver. He's important to me, like you are."

A tear slid down Joon's cheek. Jaewook leaned over and kissed the boy's hair. 

"Now let Daddy get dressed for work."

Joon sat silently on the bed, watching Jaewook get dressed. Taecyeon sat watching Joon. He had been worried about his best friend last night but now he was even more worried. Joon was not acting like himself.

"Okay, boys. Time for diaper changes and breakfast." Jaewook announced after he finished with his tie. 

Taecyeon and Jaewook both noted that Joon had used his diaper. Breakfast was a quick affair, thanks to Joon using up time with his tantrum earlier. Joon silently hugged the bear, that he had yet to let go of, as Jaewook said his goodbyes and walked out the door.

Alone now, Taecyeon turned his full attention to Joon.

"Joon."

The other boy looked at him with innocent eyes.

"What..." Taecyeon wasn't even sure what to ask. "What's wrong?"

Joon tilted his head, confused. 

"What's with the tantrum and the behavior today?"

Joon just continued to stare at him.

"Joon!" Taecyeon blurted in frustration. Joon flinched and hugged the bear tighter. Taecyeon dropped to the floor, head in his hands.

"Are you sad?" Joon asked, trying to peek thru Taecyeon's fingers.

Taecyeon looked at his friend, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Joon frowned when he saw the tears.

"Don't be sad." Joon said. "Here." He held Oliver the bear out to his friend.

The tears spilled.

"Don't cry!" Joon put the bear in Taecyeon's arms and hugged his friend. 

"Stop it, Joon!" Taecyeon shoved him away and threw the bear at him. "Stop it! It's not cute anymore! It's not okay!"

Joon grabbed the bear and cowered, shutting his eyes tight. Taecyeon wasn't sure how much more he could take. No, he was sure he couldn't take any more of this. He grabbed the phone and called Ren. 

***

Woo Sung woke up before his alarm went off. He rolled over and patted the empty bed, looking for Ren. When he realized his younger boyfriend wasn't there, he got out of bed and used the toilet. 

Ren was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Woo Sung came up behind the pretty boy and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie." The older man smiled.

"Good morning, handsome." Ren turned and handed Woo Sung a plate of food.

Woo Sung took the plate and kissed Ren's forehead before sitting at the table. As the couple ate together, the phone rang. 

"Hello." Woo Sung greeted the caller.

"May I talk to Ren, please?" The caller sounded frantic.

Woo Sung put the phone on speaker and pushed it over to Ren. 

"Hello?" 

"Ren. Can you come over here today? I need some help. Please?"

"What's wrong, Taecyeon? Are you okay?" Ren put his silverware down and stared anxiously at the phone.

"It's Joon. He's...he's just...I don't know. I just need some help, Ren. Jaewook went to work and I don't know how much longer I can do this by myself."

"I don't understand. What do you need me to do?"

"Help me out with Joon. I'm losing my patience with him. Ren, you know I love him but...he's just...I can't do this!" The desperation was evident in the man's voice. 

"What is that noise?" Ren asked, alarmed.

"Joon is banging on the door." Taecyeon sighed, his voice breaking. "He's upset because I locked the door. I needed a minute to talk to you."

"Okay. Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Ren hung up and looked to Woo Sung. "You can take me over there, right?"

"Of course. Let's go now." Woo Sung stood.

"I need to make a call first." 

A moment later, a familiar voice came on the phone. 

"What did you do to Joon yesterday?" Ren wasted no time. Woo Sung's eyebrows went up.

"What? Nothing bad. Did he say something?" Ah In stammered.

"You two were alone for a while. What happened?"

"We talked!" Ah In insisted. "What are you going on about?"

"Taecyeon just called and said Joon's very upset."

"About something I did?!"

"I don't know. You were the first thing I thought of because of yesterday--"

"Ren!" Ah In was obviously offended. "I didn't do anything that would have upset him! You think so little of me?! That hurts!"

"Okay. Okay! Calm down. I just didn't know what else--"

"Where is he? We had a good talk yesterday. I think I can help."

"At Jaewook's. Your Dad is going to drop me off there."

"I'll pick you up and we can go over there. I'll be there in five minutes."

Ah In found his girlfriend in the kitchen, packing her lunch.

"I'll be out of the apartment for a while." He told her, stealing one of her cherry tomatoes. "I guess Joon's upset and it's bad enough for his best friend and room mate to call for help. We seemed to bond yesterday, so I'm going to see if I can help calm him down."

Tae Hee stopped packing her lunch and turned, kissing her boyfriend.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

Ah In blushed. "Stop it."

"Oh come on," She smiled and kissed him again. "This is new for you. I really am proud of you. It's good to see you making friends with other guys and caring about other people."

"Yeah, yeah." Ah In was uncomfortable with Tae Hee's praise. "I have to go get Ren and head over to Joon's place. I'll see you later."


	70. What's Wrong With Joon?

Ah In didn't have to get out of the car. Ren was waiting for him at the end of the driveway. They were silent for a few minutes when Ren spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ah In. I shouldn't have accused you--"

"No its okay. I get it. I'm an ass who speaks before he thinks."

"No, Ah In." Ren reached over and patted his arm. "I was the one who did that this morning."

"Maybe it's contagious." Ah In joked.

 

***

Taecyeon unlocked the door and opened it, looking down a red faced Joon.

"You're mean!" Joon kicked his heels against the floor.

"I had to talk on the phone." Taecyeon told him. "Would you please just calm down? Ren's on his way over here."

Joon considered this. "Why?"

"Because you are trying my patience." Taecyeon grumbled, though he felt guilty for it immediately. He held a hand out to his friend. "Come on, let's go watch TV."

"Okay!" Joon accepted his hand, letting Taecyeon help him to his feet. As Taec flipped thru the channels, Joon hugged his teddy bear and sucked on his thumb.

Taecyeon sighed and offered his friend a pacifier. Joon happily accepted it, settling back on the couch to watch TV. Taecyeon put his arm around his friend and kissed his head. 

"Joon, I don't like this." He whispered. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

Joon turned and looked at him with those innocent eyes, as if he didn't understand what Taecyeon was saying.

"You know I love you, right?" Taecyeon brushed Joon's hair from his forehead. "I promise I'll let you be the baby when we have the chance, but you can't be like this all the time, Joon. Please."

Joon said nothing, but turned back to the TV, leaning on his friend. Taecyeon hugged the boy close, his anxiety over Joon's behavior getting more intense. 

Not much later, Taecyeon opened the door to Ren. When he saw Ah In, he frowned.

"Ren, I don't think this is a good time for Ah In to be here."

"I'm not here to cause trouble." Ah In sighed.

"Oh I know that." Taecyeon assured him. "It's just that...well...Joon's acting very strangely and I'm not sure you can handle it. I mean, not that you're lacking as a friend, but that it's pretty intense. I'm in love with him and I can't take it anymore."

Ren pushed past Taecyeon and Ah In followed. They found Joon sitting on the couch wearing a wet diaper and a t-shirt. He was hugging a teddy-bear, sucking on a pacifier, and watching a cartoon on TV intently. Ah In's eyes widened. What the hell? He turned to Taecyeon who looked like he was going to burst into tears at any minute, and then to Ren who was approaching the couch.

"Joon?" Ren sat next to the boy.

"Hi." Joon looked at his friend and smiled. "Did you come over to play? Taec is grumpy."

Ren stared at his friend. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yup."

"I thought you didn't like the whole baby thing."

"What?" Joon looked confused. 

"You hated the diapers. You got mad at Taec for wearing them when he didn't have to. You certainly didn't use them." Ren gestured at the other boy's crotch. "What happened?"

"You're silly." Joon grinned, amused at Ren's strange story. 

Ren looked at Taecyeon. Taecyeon just shook his head. Ah In was staring at Joon, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Joon." Ren continued. "Are you trying to teach Taec a lesson? Because he's had enough. The poor guy can't stop crying. He's hurt and he's worried."

Joon turned his innocent eyes to his best friend. "You're sad again?" He got to his feet and set Oliver carefully on the couch. He went to Taecyeon and hugged him.

Taecyeon held onto Joon and cried. "Please, please Joon." Taec begged. "Stop doing this. I can't take it anymore."

"What did I do?" Joon looked at him with tears in his own eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Joon," Ren put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll get Taec to stop crying. Would you please go talk to Ah In?"

"I'm sorry, Taec!" Joon was crying now, too. Ah In pulled his friend away from Taecyeon and guided him towards the bedroom. 

"It's okay. Ren knows what to do." Ah In pulled the door shut. Joon clung to him. "Uh..Joon. Why don't we sit down."

Joon shook his head and kept his tight hold on his friend. "No. You're going to leave me just like Daddy."

"You said you didn't know who your father was." 

"Daddy went to work. He said when I miss him, I should hug Oli--Oliver isn't here!"

"Who is Oliver?" Ah In felt like he was in over his head. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I left Oliver on the couch!" Joon started for the door but Ah In held him in place.

"Joon, we need to talk." Ah In managed to get the other boy to the bed. "Please?"

"What are we talking about?" Joon turned his tear streaked face toward his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Taec is sad. Daddy is gone."

"Who is Daddy?"

Joon looked at him, confused. "Daddy's at work."

"I don't understand, Joon. You said you hated wearing diapers to bed."

"I didn't say that."

"You said it yesterday!"

"Nuh uh." Joon shook his head. "Babies wear diapers."

Ah In just stared. What in the fuck?

"You're not a baby, Joon."

"I'm almost a big boy." Joon informed him. "I use the potty sometimes."

"What the fuck kind of game is this?!" Ah In blurted.

"Ooohhh! You used a bad word!"

In the living room, Ren was listening to Taecyeon explain the visit from Joon's mother the night before and the coping mechanism he was sure Joon was using. He described the morning's events and Joon's bizarre behavior. 

"This just doesn't sound like the Joon I know." Ren was perplexed. "He hated all the baby stuff."

"I know! Jaewook and I both told him that there are times when the role playing is okay and times when it's not, but he just looked at us with those big innocent eyes like he didn't understand a word we were saying!"

"I didn't think he was that good of an actor."

"I don't think he is!" Taec rubbed his face. "I love that man to death but I can't take this anymore."

"I can see why." Ren patted his friend's back. "So, Jaewook didn't have any answers, either."

Taecyeon shook his head. They both looked up when the bedroom door opened. Ah In closed the door behind him and sat on the coffee table, looking at his friends.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked. "He's not making any sense."

"You can't leave him alone in there--" Taecyeon started to get to his feet. Ah In put a hand on his arm.

"Joon fell asleep."

Taec fell back onto the couch with a sigh. "If he's alone when he wakes up, he'll throw a fit."

"He seemed perfectly fine yesterday." Ah In said. "Why is he acting like that?"

"Do you know anything about his mother?" Taecyeon asked.

"He said she has lousy taste in men and he's not interested in knowing who his father is because of that. But he kept mentioning a father in there today."

"He means Jaewook." Taecyeon sighed. "Jaewook sort of...takes care of us. He's kinda like a father figure or an older brother."

"Taec." Ren's voice held a warning. "Are you sure you want to go this route?"

"He's going to find out eventually, right?"

Ah In looked between the two of them. "Find out what? I already know you and Jaewook have a thing going."

"We...well we role play. I'm the baby. He's the daddy. We aren't that way twenty-four seven, of course. But Joon knows about this and he sees it. He asked me about it recently and I told him that sometimes it helps me deal with stress."

"Okay. Setting aside the weird role playing thing," Ah In said. "You think he's stressed and that's why he's acting this way?"

"Yeah. Last night his bitch of a mother showed up and was horrible to him. Her asshole boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or whatever tried to rape Joon. She came in here last night and accused Joon of lying about it."

"What?!" Ren and Ah In blurted simultaneously. 

"He tried to stand up for himself but then she started telling him that Jaewook and I were turning him into a fag. Jaewook eventually told her to leave or he was going to call the cops. Joon had a melt down last night and again this morning. I can't deal with it any more. I don't know how to fix this."

"Maybe he'll just get bored of it." Ah In ventured. "He told me yesterday that he hates needing to wear a diaper to bed."

"I know." Taecyeon agreed. "He hates all of it--the bottles, the pacifiers--but he's been totally into since last night! Every time I try to talk to him seriously, he just stares at me like he doesn't understand."

"That's what he was doing with me just now, too." Ah In informed them. "I swear if I didn't know better, I'd think he really believed what he was saying."

"Likewise."

"Maybe...Maybe he's having some sort of nervous breakdown or he's delusional now. I think he needs to see a doctor." Ren told them.

"My poor Joonie." Taecyeon buried his head in his hands. "I hate this."

"I don't know how much help we can be, but Ren and I can stay here and help you deal with Joon." Ah In told the worried man.

"You don't understand." Taecyeon looked at Ah In. "This is way out of your comfort zone."

"A kink I don't personally enjoy? Look, I know I was a thoughtless ass the first time we met, but I'm not always like that."

"So when Joon's diaper needs changed, you're going to do that?" Taecyeon challenged.

"What if we didn't give in to him?" Ren asked. 

"He'd just leak all over the place." Taecyeon sighed. "Guys, I'm really starting to believe that Joon's out of his mind right now. This just isn't like him at all."

***

Jaewook yawned and stretched, looking across the office to Woo Sung.

"Want to go grab lunch?" The thin man asked his friend.

"Sounds good."

"Mind if I join you guys?" Jong Kook looked up from his desk.

"Sure. We enjoy having a jerk along to spoil the atmosphere." Woo Sung said as he stood.

"Perfect." Jong Kook replied.

"Why doesn't anyone ask the boss to lunch?" Seunghyun asked.

"Because you're an even bigger jerk." Jong Kook informed him.

"Because if you come along too, we may as well have stayed in the office and ordered pizza."

"Good." Seunghyun waved his hand. "Sit down. The pizzas should be here any minute."

"Hey, Jaewook." Woo Sung made his way to his friend's desk. "What's going on with Joon? Taecyeon sounded like he was going to cry."

"When did you talk to Taec?" Jaewook was confused.

"He called Ren this morning asking for help."

Jaewook sighed. "Joon's a mess. I don't know what's wrong with him. And don't start, Jong Kook. I don't think even you could straighten him out."

"Who is Joon?" Seunghyun asked.

"Yeah, who is Joon?" Jong Kook asked. "You ordered two companions?"

"No. Joon was in the program with the other boys but dropped out. We ran across him getting jumped on the street. Taec went nuts. I'd never seen him like that before. I knew if I didn't let Joon stick around, Taec was going to leave. He's head over heels for that boy."

"You are far too soft." Jong Kook told him.

"Agreed." Seunghyun added. He glanced down at the puppy chained to the leg of his desk. "A little kindness goes a long way, but you can't let your companion take advantage of you."

"Guys..." Jaewook shook his head. "It's hard to explain."

"So, Taecyeon loves Joon. How does Joon feel? I mean, what are you getting out of this?" Woo Sung asked.

"Without Joon, I don't get Taec. And I really, really like Taecyeon."

"That's because he's your first companion." Jong Kook assured him. "They are all special in their own way and time with them is special. But it's not meant to be a forever thing. They have lives of their own and they move on."

"Ren's not moving on." Woo Sung said. "We've already talked about things."

"So what, you fell in love with him?" Seunghyun asked. 

"Yeah."

Jong Kook sighed and shook his head. Seunghyun reached down and gently petted his puppy Taemin. 

"So you're going to keep Joon around even though Taecyeon is in love with him and not you?" Seunghyun asked after a moment. "They are just using you until they can find their own place."

"I don't think that's it. I really don't."

"They love each other, right?" Woo Sung asked. "Are they having sex with each other?"

"Just once. Joon identifies as straight."

Taemin stared at Jaewook. Joon and Taecyeon had sex?! He had a hard time imagining that. 

"And you? If Taecyeon is sleeping with Joon, then you're left out. Why the hell would you even have a companion?" Seunghyun asked. 

Taemin looked at his client, thinking it was a silly question. Seunghyun and Jong Kook were the ones who forced himself and Jaejoong to have sex when they found out the two boys liked each other and had sex during training.

"Taec and I have sex. Joon knows--or I guess he knows. "

"But you don't have sex with Joon." Woo Sung stated.

"No. But maybe some day."

"You've got quite a complicated scenario on your hands." Seunghyun was amused. "Did you let Joon move in because you wanted a threesome?"

"You've seen Joon." Jaewook raised an eyebrow at his boss. "He's perfection."

"To look at, maybe. But you're here all worried about him."

"Surely you guys have noticed that the companions don't come from good back grounds. They've had a tough time in life. I mean, that's why they are companions, right? Taecyeon and Joon were homeless. Joon doesn't know who his father is and his mother--ugh. His mother. I'd like to slap that bitch upside the head. He's been acting strangely since she showed up at my house last night. She shows up again, I'm having the cops haul her ass away."

 

***

When Joon opened his eyes, he saw Taecyeon lying next to him on the bed.

"Taec."

Taecyeon opened his eyes and looked at his best friend. 

"Would you do me a favor?" Joon's voice was quiet. "I have an awful headache. Would you get me something for it?"

Taecyeon's eyes widened and he sat up, staring down at his friend. 

"Joon?" 

"Please, Taec?" Joon closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "It hurts really bad."

"Okay. Sure." Taecyeon left the room and was greeted by his friends.

"Is he awake?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. He says he has a really bad headache and asked me to get him something for it." Taecyeon answered as he filled a bottle with water and got some aspirin from the kitchen. 

When Taecyeon entered the bedroom, Joon was exiting the bathroom. He watched as Joon pulled open a drawer and chose briefs and a pair of jeans. 

"Here." Taecyeon said.

Joon pulled on the briefs and stepped closer, taking the aspirin. He raised an eyebrow at the baby bottle and took it, screwing the top off and drinking out of it like a cup. 

"Thanks." Joon handed the bottle and top back to his friend and pulled the jeans on. "I don't think I've ever had a headache this bad--except that time those jerks beat me up."

"Joon..."

"Mmm?" Joon looked at Taecyeon. "Is something wrong?"

"I...I don't even..."

"Taec." Joon's face showed concern. "What's going on? You look upset. Did Jaewook leave for work already?"

"Joon...what the fuck are you doing to me..."

Joon stepped close, holding Taecyeon's face gently as he gazed at the troubled man. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Taecyeon shoved Joon away and left the room.

"Taecyeon!" Joon followed his friend, stopping when he saw Ren and Ah In sitting on the couch. "Hey. I didn't know you guys would be hanging out here, today."

Ah In frowned. "Taecyeon called us because you're being unreasonable."

"What?" Joon looked to his best friend. "What the hell did I do?"

"Why are you wearing pants now?" Ren asked.

"What?" Joon said again. "What on earth is wrong with you guys? You all mad at me for something?"

Ah In threw the teddy bear at his friend. Joon caught the thing and looked at it, then at Ah In.

"What's this about?" He held up the bear.

"You were all worried earlier that you left him on the couch." Ah In said, not enjoying Joon's act.

"What?" Joon said for the third time. "Why are you guys acting like this?"

"Seriously, Joon?" Ren blurted. "You seriously expect us to believe you have no idea why we're annoyed with you?"

"I don't know what the fuck is going on!" Joon's anger finally surfaced thanks to his frustration. "I just woke up! I haven't even had enough time to piss anyone off this morning!"

"Joon." Taecyeon stepped closer. "What time is it?"

"What?" Joon was really getting sick of that word. "It's--" He glanced at the clock and his face went pale. "I slept till one?"

"Joon. What's the teddy bear's name?" Taecyeon asked, stepping even closer.

"What are you--Taecyeon, what the fuck?"

"Jaewook gave you this bear this morning before he left for work."

"This isn't funny, guys!" Joon snarled. "Making a guy think he's lost his mind is not cool!"

"Joon." Ren stood and approached his friend. "We need you to tell us the truth. If this is a joke, it's not funny anymore. I understand if you're embarrassed and don't want to admit to it, but it's really, really important for you to be truthful. We won't be angry with you for lying to us and acting that way. We're just all very worried about you. Was it all an act?"

Joon was staring at Ren as if the pretty boy had grown another set of arms. He looked to Ah In for some clarification.

"You were very weird this morning." Ah In told him. "You expect us to believe you don't remember it?"

"Was I sleep walking?" Joon turned to Taecyeon. "What did I do?"

Taecyeon held onto his friend's shoulders, looking him in the eye. 

"Joon, please. What's the last thing you remember from last night?"

"Uh...let's see..." Joon tried to calm himself enough to think about it. "We watched a movie with Jaewook. I don't remember the end of the movie, so I must have fallen asleep."

Taecyeon turned and looked at Ren and Ah In. "Guys, I don't think he's faking this."

"How is that even possible?" Ah In demanded. 

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" 

"Come sit down." Taecyeon guided Joon to the couch and pulled him down, positioning the boy on his lap. Joon tried to get away, but Taecyeon held him firmly. "Last night, after your mom left, you were very upset."

Joon nodded. "Yeah. I remember. Jaewook said watching the movie would relax me and take my mind off...her."

"You did fall asleep during the movie." Taecyeon was watching Joon's eyes very carefully, looking for any sign of deceit. "When you woke up, we were in the other room. You started screaming and yelling and throwing things."

"What?!"

"You were upset that we'd left you alone. This morning, you did something similar. You..."

"You were voluntarily wearing a diaper and sucking on a pacifier." Ah In supplied. 

Joon blushed bright red. "Noooo..."

"You gave Jaewook a hard time about going to work, so he dug out that teddy bear for you." Taecyeon continued. "I couldn't deal with you anymore, so I called Ren for help. Ah In came along."

"I tried to talk to you." Ah In told the mortified boy. "But you acted like you didn't remember our conversation yesterday about how much you hated needing a diaper when you sleep. You said you were a baby and that daddy was at work."

"Oh fuck." Joon groaned, hiding his face behind his hands.

"Are you remembering it now?" Ren asked kindly, rubbing Joon's back.

"No. Oh fuck no. Are you guys saying this to embarrass me?"

"No, Joon. I'm an ass but I'm not that much of an ass." Ah In assured him.

Joon leaned on Taecyeon. "I can't...I don't...oh fuck." 

Taecyeon wrapped his friend up tight and kissed the top of his head. "I'm just glad you're back to your usual self. I was so worried."

"Joon. I think you should see a doctor." Ren said kindly. "This seems pretty serious."

"I want to crawl in a hole and die. I don't want to see anyone. Oh fuck, how am I going to face Jaewook?"

"Don't worry about anything, Joon." Taecyeon spoke softly. "He was worried about you, too. Obviously something went wrong that you couldn't control. You've been so strong for so long, maybe it just got to be too much."

"What if it happens again?!" Joon lamented. "What the fuck is wrong with me?!"

"You've been thru hell. That's what's wrong." Ah In patted his friend's leg. "Who knows what any of us would have been like if we had to deal with the same things as you. Just go see a doctor. I'm sure an expert would know if it's likely to happen again or even how to stop it from happening again. We're not mad at you. We're just glad you're back to normal. So don't stress anymore, okay?"

Joon looked up. His teary eyes settled on Ah In. 

"Thank you." Joon said, obviously touched by the other man's kindness. "I can't imagine how weird that must have been for you."

"Hey, I'm learning." Ah In shrugged. "My Dad's in love with a cross dresser that's more beautiful than most women--not my Tae Hee, of course. Two of my friends wear diapers. And yesterday I ran outside in broad daylight in the nude. I'm nothing if not flexible."

And Joon laughed for the first time that day.


	71. Lean On Me

Woo Sung followed Jaewook into the house. All three boys were in the living room playing cards. Jaewook immediately noted that Joon was dressed normally and Oliver was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, guys." Jaewook said.

"Woo Sung!" Ren jumped up and ran to his client. 

Woo Sung caught him and chuckled. "Hello to you too, sweetie."

"Get a room." Ah In grumbled.

"Good idea." Ren giggled. "We'll do it in the guest room."

"Ewww! I sleep there sometimes!"

"Exactly." Ren stuck his tongue out at Ah In. 

Taecyeon and Jaewook laughed. 

"Ready to go home and christen the guest room bed?" Woo Sung asked with a grin.

"I am out of here. Next time I need a place to crash, I'll sleep in Ren's bed." Ah In put his cards down on the coffee table and walked out, saying goodbye on his way.

Woo Sung and Ren left hand in hand.

Joon bit his lip and looked down. Taecyeon slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"We need to talk about those rules now, Joon." Jaewook sat on the couch. 

"Rules?" Joon looked up at his best friend's client.

"Yes. Like I told you this morning--"

"He doesn't remember anything." Taecyeon spoke up.

"What?" Jaewook turned to his companion.

"He fell asleep today and when he woke up, he was back to his usual self. But, he doesn't remember anything after we started watching the movie together last night."

Jaewook turned his attention back to Joon. "Is that true?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jaewook! Taecyeon told me how awful I was. I seriously don't remember any of it! Honest! I am so, so sorry." Joon's eyes started to collect tears. 

Jaewook knelt on the floor, hugging the worried boy. 

"You're not lying to me because you're afraid?" Jaewook pulled back a little and rubbed Joon's shoulders. "You don't have to be afraid, Joon. We just need to follow some rules from here on out."

"I swear to you. I don't remember any of it. Taecyeon told me I was...I was totally into the baby thing and I gave you a hard time about going to work. I'm so ashamed." Joon started crying and Jaewook hugged him again.

"It's okay. Shhh. It's okay, Joon." Jaewook held the boy. 

"But what if it happens again?" Joon moaned. "What is wrong with me?"

"Stress. Last night's visit from your mom was really hard on you, Joon. If this sort of thing happens again, you should see a doctor. Would you like to see one now?"

"No. I'm afraid. What if I'm crazy?"

"You're not. You must have snapped. You just had too much to handle and couldn't for a little while. You're fine now, right?"

"Yeah."

"No harm done, then." Jaewook pulled back again and wiped Joon's tears with his thumbs. "Look at me."

Joon's brown eyes met his.

"I don't think you understand how important and precious you are to Taecyeon and I. You're not alone anymore. Don't stress so much. Lean on us."

"I...I can't...You can only do this for so long before you tell me to leave because I won't have sex with you."

"Joon. Have you looked in a mirror?" Jaewook grinned. "You are so fucking sexy. How can I not want to have sex with you? That aside, I've gotten to know you. Your sense of humor is delightful. You're a very kind and generous soul. You want to better yourself and you're in love with my Taecyeon. Why would I get rid of you? I want you to stay. Please don't leave me."

"Even if I never have sex with you?"

"Even if you never have sex with me."

Joon didn't look like he believed it one hundred percent, but he looked a bit reassured. 

"You know, this morning, you were absolutely adorable." Jaewook winked and Joon blushed. "You begged me not to leave you. I gave you my teddy bear and your face was priceless when you realized it smelled like me."

"Fuck." Joon moaned, covering his face.

"I think you were very honest, Joon. I think you like me more than you let on--maybe you just don't know it yourself yet."

***

As soon as they stepped inside, Woo Sung was all over his pretty boy. He grabbed Ren's ass with both hands, forcing him closer and grinding against him. Ren whimpered into their desperate kiss.

"I want you, Ren." Woo Sung whispered lifting his partner who in turn wrapped his legs and arms around the older man. "I need you, babe."

Ren gasped and turned his attention to his lover's neck, nipping and kissing as Woo Sung started down the hall.

"I want to take a shower first." Ren managed between kisses.

"No. I need you now." Woo Sung growled hungrily.

"I really want to take a shower."

"Ren, please." The older man kicked the guest room door open with his foot and dropped Ren onto the bed. The blonde didn't have time to do anything before Woo Sung was on him again, pulling the younger's shirt off and tasting his flesh. Ren ran his fingers thru his lover's hair, whimpering as the man's teeth teased his nipples and his hand wandered down to the boy's pants.

"Take yours off, too." Ren breathed lifting his ass to press his growing erection to his lover's.

"Mmmm, babe." Woo Sung sat up and pulled his shirt off, revealing those tanned abs that Ren loved so much. 

"Might as well get rid of the rest of your clothes, too." Ren told him, hungrily eyeing the man's delicious flesh.

"Whatever you say, dear." Woo Sung grinned as he stood next to the bed and dropped his pants and underwear to the floor. 

Ren scooted closer and wrapped his delicate fingers around his boyfriend's cock, his other hand wandering over Woo Sung's abdomen and chest. 

"Is this all for me?" Ren asked, licking the head of the cock in his hand.

"Ohhh. Ren. Everything is for you, babe."

"Oh my." Ren closed his eyes and tentatively took the member into his mouth, causing Woo Sung to gasp and his dick to jump. 

"Oh babe!" He moaned, shocked that the timid Ren would do something like this on his own. 

Ren, for his part, was secretly terrified that he was going to do it wrong. But, to his relief, Woo Sung seemed thrilled with what he was doing. Woo Sung bent over Ren, his hands finding the button on Ren's jeans and undoing them. He freed Ren's half interested member and started stroking it.

"Mmmm." Ren hummed his appreciation. The vibration caused Woo Sung to groan. 

"Ren, oh baby. I want to make love to you. Let me go get the lube and condoms from the bedroom."

When Woo Sung returned, he nearly dropped the condoms and lube. Ren was perfectly naked, his blonde hair falling over one eye as he lounged on the bed, erection proudly pointing to the ceiling and legs open.

"Oh fuck." Woo Sung growled. He advanced and dropped onto the bed, immediately taking Ren's hard member into his mouth. 

Ren screamed in surprise and ecstasy, his head thrown back and mouth open. Woo Sung took the opportunity to tease the younger man's tight asshole, massaging it with his thumb. Ren pushed his hips up, driving further into Woo Sung's willing mouth. The older man found the nearly forgotten bottle of lube and opened it, coating his fingers before slipping one into his boyfriend. 

Ren gasped and lifted his hips again, head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. 

Woo Sung started to slowly move up and down on the boy's cock as he pushed two fingers into his lover. Ren gasped at the intrusion but was adequately distracted by his lover's mouth. He was panting by the time Woo Sung forced a third finger in. 

The older man removed the erection from his mouth and licked the length instead before gently sucking on the quickly tightening ball sac. 

"Ah! Ah! Oh Woo Sung!" Ren was a writhing mess on the bed.

Woo Sung was leaving a puddle of precum on the bedding as he watched and felt the beautiful man's body respond to his actions. He sat back on his feet and rolled a condom onto his throbbing erection, his eyes meeting Ren's. Ren reached for his lover, wrapping his arms around the man's neck as Woo Sung positioned the head of his cock to Ren's hole. 

Ren held his breath, trying to relax, as the older man started to enter him. 

"I love you." Woo Sung whispered in the pretty boy's ear as he took him.

Ren gasped and clung to his lover, arms and legs wrapped tight around him. Woo Sung rocked his hips, breathing hard against Ren's shoulder.

"I'm such a lucky man." Woo Sung told his lover, barely above a whisper. "I love you, Ren."

Ren gasped again, burying his face against the older man's neck. 

"Oh baby." Woo Sung growled. "It's so good." He pulled back a bit, pushing Ren's legs up and driving deep into him. 

"Yes!" Ren cried out.

Woo Sung wrapped his hand around Ren's solid erection and started pumping. Ren let out another cry, sounding like he was being tortured, not brought to orgasm. Woo Sung knew better, though. He started driving harder and faster, watching the blonde toss his head back and forth on the pillow as he cried out.

"Cum for me, babe." Woo Sung urged, starting to sweat. "You're so fucking sexy."

"Ah!!" Ren's upper body came up off the bed and his entire body tensed a second before his cock erupted. 

Woo Sung watched the hot cum shoot out before bending over to lap it up off his lover's chest and abdomen. He wasn't exceptionally flexible, so it hurt a bit to get all the cum, but it was absolutely worth it. 

Woo Sung let out a low growl and snapped his hips forward one last time as he emptied himself into the condom. He collapsed onto the bed next to his naked lover and pulled the used rubber off before turning his head and capturing Ren's lips with his own.

"I mean it, Ren. I do love you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"I love you, too." Ren's soft eyes met his. "I'll be everything and anything. I'll be your boyfriend. I'll be your wife. I'll be whatever you want."

***

Taecyeon was in the kitchen preparing supper. He decided that Jaewook needed a break and that his two most important people needed some time together.

Joon was reluctant to meet Jaewook's gaze. He was ashamed and nervous. 

"Joon." Jaewook sat next to the boy on the bed, where Joon had taken refuge in an attempt to be alone. The older man slipped his arm around the younger's shoulders. 

"I just want to be alone right now." Joon managed as his face turned red.

"Joon." Jaewook gently turned Joon's face towards his own. "I believe you. You don't need to be embarrassed or apologetic."

"Why...why do you want a guy that acts like...that uses..."

"I'm not sure." Jaewook chuckled. "But I do know it's my fetish. I want to take care of someone. I want someone to depend on me. I think a cute guy in a diaper is sexy. Maybe I like the combination of sexiness and pretend innocence. I don't know. I just know what I like. What do you like?"

"I don't know." Joon shrugged. "I used to like girls--shorter than me, curly hair, easy laughter...nice breasts, of course."

"And now?"

"Now I mostly just think about Taec." The younger man admitted. "He's fun. He's smart. He's fuckin hilarious though often annoying and out of control." Just the thought made Joon chuckle. "It's like I'm attracted to his personality and his personality happens to be in a man's body. Does that make sense?"

"It does." Jaewook nodded. "I think he's something special, too. A cute guy in a diaper is great but Taec is more than that."

"What if he refused to do the role playing that you like?"

"Hmmm." Jaewook kissed Joon's cheek as he considered this. "I'm not sure how long that would work out."

"Your other boyfriends left when you asked them to do it, right?"

"Some of them, yes. It was difficult for me. I would really like a guy and then feel like I could trust him or that he would be willing to do something like that occasionally to keep me happy. It hurt when he said no way and called me a freak. I learned that it wasn't always something I could talk about. I'm not asking for anything that's wrong. Why does this make me a freak?"

"I'm sorry if I've been thoughtless to you about it."

Jaewook smiled and hugged the boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you."

"You and Taecyeon really think a...three way relationship would work?"

"If it was the right three people, sure."

"Have you ever been in that kind of relationship before?"

"No."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"Was I really that bad last night and this morning?" Joon asked.

"It was only bad when I had to leave for work. Otherwise, you were absolutely adorable. You kept hanging on Taec and I. You kept calling me Daddy and you were so happy about it." Jaewook chuckled and mussed the boy's hair. "The way you hugged that teddy bear was priceless. Where is Oliver, by the way?"

"The bear is named Oliver? I don't know. Taecyeon must have put it somewhere."

"Tsk. Tsk. You promised me you'd take good care of him. I told you he was important to me, just like you are."

Joon looked at Jaewook, surprise showing on his face. Jaewook smiled kindly and wiped the other man's lone tear away.

"That's the same reaction you had when I told you that this morning. Joon, I think what happened is that you couldn't handle your mom anymore. What she's done to you and what she said last night was so hurtful and wrong. You know, deep down, that you deserve to be loved and that your parents should have taken care of you. I think that your mind decided it was time to experience that and you knew I'd do it for you."

Joon, embarrassed again, looked away quickly. 

"It's okay. Taecyeon does it for that reason sometimes, too. He misses his parents, so sometimes he gets that comfort from me. I'd be honored to do that for you, also."

"But...but what...what do you get out of that?"

"It makes me feel good too, Joon. Listen, you know Taecyeon and I have a sexual relationship, right?"

Joon nodded.

"I won't lie. Seeing you two in diapers is a huge turn on for me. But I can get that taken care by Taec." Jaewook winked and grinned. "Listen, I don't ask him to wear diapers all the time. He does that because he wants to. I'm okay with him doing that or with him only wearing when I want to play or he wants to play. What I'm trying to tell you is, when you're feeling overwhelmed, slip back into that other Joon that you were last night and this morning. Let go and let us take care of you until you're feeling refreshed. Even though it's my fetish and it'll make you even more attractive in my eyes, I won't expect you to have sex with me. I have sexy Taecyeon for that, right?"

Joon blushed, but looked at his best friend's client. "I don't know if I can...let go like that."

"I suspect that if you did, you wouldn't snap like you did."

"That might be true." Joon admitted.

"So let's try it out next time."

"I'm kinda scared that I might lose myself again. It's terrifying that I don't remember what I did."

"Won't know till we try."

"Hey guys." Taecyeon was in the door way. "Food's done. There's a price, though."

"That should be determined after we taste the food." Joon said, making Jaewook chuckle.

"He's right."

Taecyeon approached them. "I assure you it's edible. The cook wants a kiss."

Jaewook grabbed him and pulled him close, kissing him hard. 

"Mmmm." Taecyeon showed his appreciation by returning the kiss. "Joon. Your turn."

Joon rolled his eyes. " You can kiss my ass. Will that do?"

"Oh you wouldn't want that." Taecyeon leered at him. "I'll settle for your lips this time."

"You're scary." Joon leaned forward and gently kissed his friend. Taecyeon tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Joon wondered if the taste was Jaewook's or a combination of the two. Taecyeon ended the kiss and smiled genuinely.


	72. Confession?

Jong Kook called for Jaejoong as soon as he closed the apartment door. 

"Welcome back." Jaejoong greeted, appearing from the bathroom.

"You going somewhere?" Jong Kook took in his companion's freshly washed hair.

"Wasn't planning on it." Jaejoong shrugged. "I just felt like a shower."

Jong Kook took his shoes off and headed to the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of water from the fridge. Jaejoong leaned against the counter, watching him.

"Had an interesting conversation at work, today." Jong Kook's eyes were intent on his companion.

"Something I would find interesting?" Jaejoong raised an eyebrow.

"Woo Sung says he's in love with his companion. You remember Ren?"

"Yeah. Is Ren in love with him?"

"I guess so. Jaewook seems to be under his companion's spell. He took in the boy's friend."

"Where is this going? You going to tell me it won't end well because clients shouldn't have feelings for their companions? This is just a temporary arrangement."

"I wasn't going to say any of that."

"Would you just stop being so fucking weird and say what's on your mind!" Jaejoong had had enough. "Do you like me or something? Because this sleeping on the couch and kissing me out of the blue, and now telling me how your pervy friends have fallen for their companions, makes it seem that way! Ugh! And if we go back to that time you asked if I wanted to date you--"

"Why are you yelling?" Jong Kook asked calmly.

"Cause you're fucking driving me crazy!" Jaejoong threw up his hands.

Jong Kook approached his companion and grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. Jaejoong winced and hissed at the pain. Against his wishes, he felt a stirring in his groin.

"How about this?" Jong Kook asked quietly. "Is this easier to understand?" He turned his companion around and forced him to bend over the kitchen counter.

Jaejoong hated that his body reacted to Jong Kook's rough treatment. His client had him pinned down and Jaejoong's cock kept getting harder. 

"Do you get it now?" Jong Kook snapped his hips forward, grinding against the man under him. 

"Unnnhh." Jaejoong didn't give his throat permission to make the noise, it just happened.

Jong Kook bit the younger man's neck harshly, making him gasp and writhe. 

"Yes, you understand this, don't you." Jong Kook pulled Jaejoong back, pushing him to the floor.

Jaejoong's body shivered as Jong Kook forced his head back. Jaejoong was not expecting what came next. He sputtered and coughed as the contents of the water bottle washed over his face and into his open mouth. He tried to move his head but Jong Kook held him in place until the bottle was empty. Jaejoong heard the plastic hit the floor amid his coughing.

He didn't have time to recover before Jong Kook started dragging him to the toy room. In the smaller room, Jaejoong looked up from his place on the floor. Jong Kook grinned and pulled his own shirt off, tossing it aside. He dropped his pants and boxers next. 

Jaejoong sat up, eyeing his client. What did he have in mind? 

"Get over here." Jong Kook growled, holding his penis.

Jaejoong crawled over on his hands and knees, his eyes never leaving his client's. He felt hotter and hotter as he approached the man, hating that he loved the situation so much.

"Suck." Jong Kook commanded, pulling Jaejoong's mouth closer with a handful of his hair.

Jaejoong moaned and opened his mouth, tasting his client before taking the cock between his lips. 

"That's right." The older man growled, both hands in Jaejoong's hair now, slowly fucking his mouth. "Take it, you slut."

Jaejoong loved it--every bit of it--the strong fingers pulling at his hair till his scalp stung, the quickly hardening cock in his mouth making him drool, even what had happened in the kitchen had turned him on. What kind of sick fuck was he? He'd worry about that later. 

"Knowing you, I bet you have a hard on." Jong Kook shoved Jaejoong back down on the floor, ripping his shirt away and yanking on the pants. Jaejoong moaned, his back arching at the rough treatment. 

"Knew it." Jong Kook grinned as the younger man's erection sprang free. Jong Kook slapped it, causing the other man to cry out, though neither of them were sure if it was for pleasure or pain. "We're a perfect fit, you and I." 

Jaejoong was shaking his head in denial, unable to form words at the moment. Jong Kook took hold of his companion's wrists and forced him to the low table.

"On your knees, pet."

Jaejoong obeyed and Jong Kook once again used the wrist and ankle cuffs. Jae's body trembled with desire, his erection leaking as he leaned back slightly. His wrists were now attached to his ankles, leaving him a bit uncomfortable but mostly looking forward to whatever the muscled man had in store for him.

Jong Kook ignored his pet's protests as he settled a cock ring at the base of the pet's erection. 

"Noo. Please!" Jaejoong's face was wet with sweat, water, and maybe tears. 

Jong Kook said nothing but wrapped his hand around the trapped man's erection, pumping it mercilessly.

"Ahhh!! Nooo! Please! Please!"

"Pets shouldn't make demands."

"I'm not! I'm fucking begging!"

Jaejoong screamed as the whip cracked along his back and upper arms. It hurt but the pain somehow became sexual pleasure. No doubt he was a very sick bastard.

Jong Kook lowered his mouth onto Jaejoong's. Their kiss was much like their foreplay thus far, rough, wet, loud, and passionate. 

Jaejoong's whimpering was nonstop as his client continued to torture his throbbing erection with more stroking. 

"Please let me cum!" Jae yelled.

"Eventually, my pet." Jong Kook assured him before taking a nipple between his teeth.

"Ahh!" Jae cried out as his client bit him. He was beyond all rational thinking. He just wanted release. Sweet sexual release. 

Jong Kook unhooked the ankle cuffs from the wrist cuffs and forced the younger man onto his hands and knees. 

"Fuck!" Came the scream as the whip hit his back again. 

Jaejoong thought relief was coming when he felt fingers prodding at his backside. He knew he was wrong when something hard and smooth was pushed into him. It wasn't his client's penis. A moment later, the vibrating started. 

"Fuck! Fuuuck!" Jaejoong threw his head back, fingers curling into fists. "Please just fuck me!"

The whip came again. The sweet burn of pain had Jaejoong's cock jumping again, leaving another addition to the puddle that was quickly forming on the table below him.

"No begging." Jong Kook growled. 

"Y-yes, master." 

Jong Kook started to fuck the younger man with the vibrator, enjoying the sight of the thin body convulsing uncontrollably with pleasure overload. 

"Why are playing around, getting mad at me for not being clear?" Jong Kook brought the whip down again and Jae screamed. "You know you love the way I fuck you. I'll even let you have your cute little Taemin occasionally. Just stay."

"Fuck you!" Jaejoong spat. 

The vibrator disappeared and a moment later, Jaejoong cried out as Jong Kook rammed into him. The older man grabbed a handful of his pet's hair and used it as leverage to drive into his companion again and again. 

Jaejoong couldn't think any more. All that existed for him was the burn of his scalp and back that was mixing with the pleasure of being drilled into. He was chasing release but knew he couldn't get it until Jong Kook let him. For some sick reason, this made it all the more delicious.

"Are you staying?" The muscular man's voice was in Jae's ear. "Stop all this nonsense about it being temporary or not and just fucking stay."

Jaejoong whimpered.

"I like you, damnit. I like you, Jae."

And with that, Jong Kook got rid of the cock ring. Jaejoong exploded with a loud cry. Jong Kook pulled out and stroked himself as he admired the red marks on his pet's back. 

"Fuck! Jae!" He growled and shot his own offering over the red stripes. 

Jaejoong was gasping for air, his arms quivering as they threatened to give out on him. Jong Kook scooped the spent man up in his arms and took him to the bedroom, laying him on his stomach. He spread ointment onto the stripes with gentle finger tips as Jaejoong closed his eyes.

"You're amazing." Jong Kook said so softly that Jaejoong wasn't sure he heard correctly.


	73. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter with a cliff hanger

Ren had no intention of snooping thru Woo Sung's things. Other than a brief conversation about the gender of his previous sex partners, the older man hadn't asked him about his past. Ren afforded the same courtesy to his client--boyfriend. Woo Sung had told him about Ah In's mother, but that wasn't because Ren had asked. The blonde was sure that if he did ask, Woo Sung would tell him anything he wanted to know. 

So, when the box fell off the top shelf when Ren was hanging up a couple shirts in Woo Sung's closet, it was purely an accident. It was also an accident that the box opened and spilled some of its contents onto the carpet. Ren had pure intentions when he knelt down to scoop the items back into the box, but one of the items was a photograph that had fallen face up. 

It was a photograph of Woo Sung and a woman...kissing. Ren stared. Ah In's mother? Why would he have kissed her like that? It looked to be an intimate kiss--not playful or platonic. The woman was all over him and his hand was on her ass. Had Woo Sung lied to Ren? Why? Did he think Ren would be jealous and petty that he'd been intimate with Ah In's mother?

Ren looked at the other items in his hand. Some ticket stubs to plays and games, pictures of people he didn't know standing in various places he didn't know, and then a picture of Woo Sung and this woman. In this picture, they were standing side by side, their arms around each other, smiling at the camera. 

Ren frowned as he looked at the picture. That woman looked familiar. Who was it?

***

Jaejoong woke to the sun shining in his eyes. Jong Kook wasn't in bed with him. He groaned as he sat up, his back felt tight and sore. There was a glass of water, two pills, and a note on the bedside table. 

'You were sleeping when I left for work. If you're still in pain, take these. Have a good day.'

What the fuck? Jaejoong sighed and swallowed the pills with the help of the water. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at his back in the mirror. Oh right. The whip. That explained the way his back looked and felt. He decided to forgo a shower, due to his injury, and washed up with a cloth and the sink, instead. 

As he did so, he thought back to Jong Kook's confession. The big man liked him? How was that possible? Jaejoong had concluded that Jong Kook was dissatisfied with his performance or something about him and that's why he was avoiding him other than sex. That was the only reason he could imagine when Jong Kook gave him money for school. The older man was trying to get Jaejoong out as soon as he could without feeling guilty about it. 

There's no way the older man liked him in that way. Impossible.

But, why tell Jaejoong to stay if he didn't like him? Jong Kook was so fucking confusing. Jaejoong sighed.

Today was the first day of classes. Jaejoong was nervous, but hopeful. 

***

"Hello?" Joon knew it was Ah In calling, but he wasn't sure why.

"Hey! Joon?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I was just calling to see how you were."

Joon blushed. "Uh, fine. Thanks. Sorry--"

"We're friends, right? No need to apologize. You seemed really upset last time I saw you. So I was calling to see if you were okay or if I needed to get over there and kick Taec's ass."

"How would that help?"

"I thought it would be entertaining."

Joon chuckled. "I suppose it might be. I doubt you could take him, though."

"Oh ho! Is that a challenge I hear?"

***

Ren was still staring at the picture, trying to remember where he had seen that woman before.

And then it became clear.

That wasn't a woman.

Ren gasped and dropped the picture. No. No. No. It couldn't be. 

But it was.

It was a much younger Woo Sung with a much younger, cross dressing, feminine looking--


	74. The Past

Jaejoong felt a bit out of place, but kept reminding himself that he shouldn't-- Just because he'd never imagined himself with a chance of attending college didn't mean he didn't belong there.

His first class was speech. It seemed that no matter one's major, speech was a required class. Fuckin' speech class.

Most of the people in the class seemed close to his age. The instructor was a pleasant enough woman--or so she seemed. He would form an opinion later after assignments and grading.

It was a small class because this was a small, and cheap, college after all. The room was filled with tables that had a pair of chairs each.

A man with dark hair and an easy smile came in a moment before being declared late and dropped his bag onto the table Jaejoong had chosen.

The guy nodded at him and turned his attention back to his phone as he sat. He didn't put the phone away until several minutes after the instructor started talking.

She started right in on the importance of the class--because of the importance of oral communication. The man next to Jaejoong chuckled quietly at that. Juvenile.

"In order to feel more at ease speaking in front of the class, we're going to take some time to get to know each other. You're going to pair up with the person sitting next to you."

Oh joy.

"Spend some time finding similarities and differences between yourselves and your lives. I don't want something as banal as hair color. Points for creativity!"

"I suppose we could measure our dicks." Jaejoong mummered. 

"Only if you buy me dinner." 

Jaejoong couldn't but snicker at the man's quick reply. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad working with him after all. He must have had a similar opinion, or maybe he was okay with the class, because he held his hand out to Jaejoong and said his name as they shook hands.

"Ah In."

***

Taemin wondered when Seunghyun would end the ridiculous practice of making him be a puppy in the office. The other men said nothing to him, as Seunghyun had promised. They patted him on the head occasionally and greeted him daily, but they never picked on him. He wanted to ask how Joon was doing, after hearing his friend was upset, but he wasn't allowed to speak when he was a puppy. 

Things were fine once they got home. Seunghyun let him have a break from being a pet and treated him nicely. 

But it was still humiliating. Seunghyun reminded him that he had the option to stay home or get another job, but something told Taemin that it wouldn't go well. So, here he was, again.

"Taemin." 

The boy looked up at his client, wondering what the man wanted now. 

Seunghyun unhooked the leash from the desk and held it in his hand.

"Were you guys going out for lunch?"

"Yeah. You coming?" Jong Kook asked.

"Not this time."

After they filed out, Seunghyun unzipped his pants and tugged on the leash.

"I get turned on all the fucking time, thanks to you." The deep voice growled, making Taemin shiver. "You're so fucking cute and submissive next to my desk all day." Seunghyun pulled his puppy closer.

Taemin knew what the older man wanted. He nuzzled the man's bulge thru his clothing before Seunghyun freed it. Taemin closed his eyes and licked up the length, taking the head in carefully. Seunghyun let out a soft moan and leaned back in his office chair. 

Taemin wondered how long the guys would be gone for lunch and if they knew what was happening in here while they were gone. They would start to tease him if they figured it out. 

Seunghyun rested a hand on Taemin's head and lifted his hips. Taemin took his master's erection further into his mouth.

"That's it, puppy. Make me cum."

Taemin wished he could cum, too. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking firmly on the throbbing member in his mouth. 

"Uh. Fuck. Make me cum!" Seunghyun apparently wasn't exaggerating about being turned on. He was quickly approaching his orgasm as he grabbed Taemin's head and held him in place, moving his own hips up and down. He growled with that sexy, deep voice of his as he fucked his puppy's mouth, fingers curling in the soft brown hair as he cried out and released down the boy's throat.

"Fuck yes." Seunghyun slumped back against the chair.

Taemin looked up at his master, silently begging. Seunghyun tucked his satisfied penis back where it belonged and zipped his pants. 

"The puppy looks like he wants to cum, too." Seunghyun leaned down and kissed the boy. "But I think you need to work a bit more, first."

Taemin growled.

***

Could it be that Woo Sung and the man in the photographs were just playing around? Maybe it had been a Halloween party or a dare? He'd kissed Teacyeon more than once because of dares, just the other day. 

Ren chewed on his lip as he thought this over. He could ask Woo Sung about it--no. Woo Sung would think Ren had been going thru his personal belongings. But, he wasn't simply a companion any more. He was Woo Sung's boyfriend. Live in boyfriends should be allowed to look thru anything in the house, right? No. That didn't seem right.

Ren went to the computer in the spare room and went online looking for his friends. 

***

"Hi, Ren." Joon waved to the built in camera on the laptop.

"Oh. You're talking to Ren?" Taecyeon sat on the couch next to his friend and greeted the blonde whose face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, guys. Is Jaewook at work?"

"Yeah. Did you want to hang out?" Joon asked.

"No. I wanted you to look at something."

"Your cute ass?" Taecyeon teased. "I've seen it but I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

Joon elbowed him. "Jerk." 

Taecyeon laughed. A moment later, Ren held a photograph up to the camera. Joon and Taecyeon frowned at it for a short moment, waiting for it to come into focus. 

"Who is it?" Joon asked. "Oh, wait. That must be an old picture. Look how young Woo Sung is!"

"Who is in the picture with him?" Ren asked.

"Is that..." Taecyeon's eyebrows went up. "Wow! He looked great as a woman!"

"Rich coming from a gay man." Joon rolled his eyes. "I thought that was a woman, but now that you say that, it does look like a guy."

"You're so slow." Taecyeon laughed. "That's Jaewook."

Joon's eyes went wide. "What?!" He blinked and looked at the beautiful woman's face again. "Shit. You're right."

"And then this picture." Ren showed the one of Woo Sung and Jaewook in an intimate kiss.

"Wow." Taecyeon said again. "What did Woo Sung say about that?"

"I found them when I was putting his shirts away. They fell. I haven't told him...I don't know if I should...but I want to know."

"Know what?" Joon asked.

"They look pretty into each other, don't you think?" Taecyeon observed. "You think they were dating or at least fucking? I didn't know Jaewook was ever into drag. He always said his fetish was taking care of a diapered guy."

"I guess a person could have more than one kink." Joon pointed out. "Woo Sung never mentioned anything about Jaewook and him?"

"No. I...guys...I'm jealous."

"What?" Taecyeon blurted. "Please. Woo Sung couldn't be any more in love with you. It's sickening."

"But he works with Jaewook. They see each other all the time. What if...what if he's still sleeping with Jaewook?"

"You don't know that they ever did." Joon pointed out. "You should talk to Woo Sung about it."

"But he might get mad that I saw the pictures. He'll think I was snooping thru his stuff!"

"Ren, he cares about you so much. He'll answer your questions." Taecyeon assured his friend. 

He was answered with a worried sigh. When the phone started to ring, Taecyeon answered it right away.

"Hello."

"Hey, Taec." It was Jaewook

Taecyeon smiled and looked at Joon. "Hi, Daddy. We were just talking about you."

"No, don't!" Ren blurted, looking very worried.

"What was that?" Jaewook asked, not recognizing the voice.

"Ren. We're in a video chat with him, because we are friends he can count on for advice."

Jaewook laughed. "Joon maybe, but not you darlin--unless he needs advice on getting into trouble."

"Daaaaddyyy."

"Uh oh. What are you up to? Is Joon okay?"

"He's good. I just had a question."

"Taecyeon!" Ren protested. "Don't!"

"Taec." Joon warned his friend.

"How often did you dress up in drag?"

Everything went silent. 

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/e2664a8b-81b6-4065-ad5d-bd9fc83cd641_zpsc4b716a0.jpg.html)


	75. Weaving a Story

Seunghyun laughed. "Poor puppy. I'm not that mean."

The older man stood and lifted his companion onto his office chair. Taemin stared. What on earth was the doing?

Taemin didn't have to wonder for long. Seunghyun undid his jeans and freed the boy's cramped erection. The puppy moaned when Seunghyun licked the precum from his swollen head. Seunghyun chuckled at the reaction and pursed his lips, blowing over the sensitive head. 

Taemin squirmed and whimpered. He had a feeling he was going to cum as fast as Seunghyun had. 

"Sit back and relax, cutie. I'm going to take care of you." The older man told him in that sexy voice before wrapping his fingers around Taemin's cock and squeezing gently as he lowered his mouth onto it. 

Taemin's knuckles turned white as he gripped the arms of the chair. Seunghyun moved his hand, alternating with his mouth--always one of them firmly around the younger boy's throbbing member.

"Ahh!" Taemin couldn't help but cry out as he felt his orgasm building. "Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" No talking puppy rule be damned. He threw his head back as his body shuddered violently and he emptied into Seunghyun's hungry mouth. 

Taemin was still shivering and whimpering when the older man hovered over him and planted kisses all over the boy's face. Taemin eventually opened his eyes and gazed up at his client. Seunghyun grinned down at him and kissed his plump lips. 

***

"Jaejoong." 

"Nice to meet you, Jaejoong." Ah In grinned. "Now, where do we get started on this project?"

"I have no idea."

"Family?" Ah In suggested. "It might be banal, but it's some place to start. I have two half sisters."

"Only child."

"I'm my dad's only child. Does that count?"

"Maybe."

"Pets? My apartment doesn't allow any. My girlfriend probably wouldn't either."

"No pets. I do live in an apartment, too."

"Okay. Well, what do you do for fun?"

"Uhm...I guess I don't have fun. Watch TV? Go for a run." Jaejoong shrugged.

"How can you not have fun?"

Jae just shook his head. 

"Someone needs to teach you how to have fun. It just so happens that I'm available. Are you against drinking alcohol?"

"No."

"Then let's hit a bar tonight--unless that cuts into your riveting TV viewing."

Jaejoong chuckled. "I think I'm free tonight. Give me your number and I'll let you know."

***

"Come on. I'm dying to know." Taec grinned at the phone. "You looked gorgeous."

"What do you mean?" Jaewook snapped. "Where did you see such a thing?"

Woo Sung and Jong Kook looked at their coworker, wondering who he was fussing at. Jaewook caught Woo Sung's eye and glared at him. 

"I happened upon a picture of you dressed as a woman." Taecyeon sang. "So the question is, was it for a Halloween party or what?"

Joon hit Taecyeon's arm. "Taecyeon!"

Ren was devastated, holding his head in his hands, having given up on yelling at Taecyeon. 

"Ren and Joon know about this, too?" Jaewook kicked Woo Sung under the table.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Jaewook now had Woo Sung's full attention. 

"I'll talk to you about this when I get home." Jaewook told his baby. "Find something to do that doesn't involve making trouble, until then." Jaewook hung up and stood. "Woo Sung, we need to talk."

"Crap." The other man stood an followed Jaewook outside. "What?"

"Taecyeon says he saw a picture of me in drag."

Woo Sung's eyebrows went up. "How? Where?"

"I don't know but now Ren and Joon know, too."

"Shit. What are you going to tell Taec and Joon?"

"I guess that depends on the picture he saw. He didn't mention you being in the picture with me, so I guess I can just tell them whatever."

"Okay. Good. I don't think Ren would be very happy if he knew you and I used to date."

"I'm sure I told you to get rid of all of those pictures and I know damn well that I did."

"I did!" Woo Sung insisted.

"Well that doesn't explain how Taec got his hands on one."

"You and I surely aren't the only people who had pictures of us together back then."

"Sure, but we don't hang out with any of those people anymore. We all got older and drifted apart."

"I'm not sure I hang out at all." Woo Sung mused. "Aren't I too old for that?"


	76. When I Was Your Age

"What did he say?" Ren asked.

"Said we'd talk about it when he got home. He was kind of weird about it." Taecyeon answered. 

"Mad?"

"Not exactly. He doesn't get angry very often."

"Living with you? I find that shocking." Ren said, obviously angry himself.

"Everybody loves me." Taecyeon grinned. "Listen, Ren. I know you're upset, but this way you can get the answers to your questions and nobody needs to know you found those pictures."

"Jaewook is going to ask!"

"He can ask, but I won't tell him. Don't stress so much. Woo Sung is crazy about you."

Ren ended the video call.

"Taec."

Taecyeon slipped his arms around Joon's shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Yeah?"

"Why did you do that when you knew it would bother Ren so much?"

Taecyeon nuzzled Joon's cheek before planting another kiss on it.

"Because he would have worried about it forever until one day he couldn't take it anymore and blew up. That would make things worse for him after letting him suffer for who knows how long. This way, he's forced to get the answers he's looking for. I can get the info from Jaewook and pass it to Ren. Problem solved."

"Sometimes you surprise me with your thoughtfulness." Joon said and turned to look at his friend.

Taecyeon pressed his lips to Joon's, kissing him sweetly. They gave in to the kiss, letting it connect them physically and emotionally. Joon pressed Taecyeon down on the couch and settled on his prone figure. 

"I love you, Taec." Joon breathed as he tasted his friend's neck. 

"Joon." Taec whined. "You're so fucking hot. But you know we cant have sex right now."

Joon pushed his hips down, grinding against Taecyeon. "Mmm. Yes we can. "

"Joon." Taec scolded. "Jaewook is still my client."

"Fuck all of it." Joon scowled and pushed off of Taecyeon, readjusting his partial erection as he glowered down at his friend. 

Taec thought that instead of angry, the boy looked like he was going to cry. 

"It's a matter of you loving Jaewook instead of me. I get it. My plans to make something of myself fell thru." Joon continued bitterly.

"Joon. I love you. I told you that you are enough for me as you are. That has nothing to do with me having feelings for Jaewook."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

"It's not possible! You don't love me! You love Jaewook."

"Joon, if anything, I love you both."

"There's no such thing!" Joon yelled at him and closed himself in the bedroom. Taecyeon sighed and laid back on the couch.

***

"Damn I'm starving." Ah In complained. "Want to grab some lunch?"

"Sure. Why not." Jaejoong shrugged and walked out of the building with his new friend. 

"Did you drive?" Ah In asked.

"No. I take the bus."

"I drove. Let's ride in my car."

"Okay."

In the car, Jaejoong's phone rang. He saw it was Jong Kook and sighed before answering. "Hello?"

"How did class go?" 

"Uh. Fine. How did you know I was out?"

"I saw your schedule the other day." Jong Kook chuckled. "How's your back?"

"Uhm...it's fine." Jaejoong blushed. "Thanks."

"It wasn't my intention to hurt you."

"I know. Don't worry about it."

"McDonalds okay?" Ah In asked.

"Sure." Jae answered and Ah In turned on the car's blinker.

"Who was that?" Jong Kook asked.

"Classmate. We're grabbing lunch before I head home." Jaejoong answered.

"And going out tonight, too." Ah In reminded him as he parked the car.

"Did he just say you're going out with him tonight?" Jong Kook asked, his voice suddenly different.

"He meant as friends. I didn't even say I would, yet. I said I'd let him know."

"Jae, I'm not seeing anyone else nor having sex with anyone else. I'd like for you to do the same."

"Just friends. Honest. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Jae ended the call and let out a long sigh.

"Wow. Jealous girlfriend much?" Ah In asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing like that." Jaejoong shook his head and opened the car door. "Just a nosy roommate who has a crush on me."

***

Ren was sitting on the couch when Woo Sung got home from work. Woo Sung knew something was wrong because the pretty boy didn't greet him with a hug and kiss.

"Hi, Ren." Woo Sung planted a kiss on top of the boy's head.

"How was work?" Ren asked, when in reality that was the last thing he wanted to ask.

***

"Boys." Jaewook opened the door and called for them.

"Hi." Taecyeon was sitting on the kitchen counter.

The first thing Jaewook noticed is that Joon wasn't around.

"Joon sleeping?"

"Yeah. He was sulking because I told him I love you and him both."

"That's hard for him to accept." Jaewook closed the distance between them and kissed the boy. "You love me?"

"Mhm." Taecyeon returned the kiss. "But I love Joon so much, I need him."

"I know, sweetie. I knew that from the start."

"So, about the cross dressing." Taecyeon grinned. "Ren looks like a girl but damn, you looked like a hot woman."

Jaewook groaned and pulled away from his companion. "I was young. I was experimenting. Where on earth did you see me dressed like that?"

"So you didn't like it?"

"After a little while, i concluded that it just wasn't my thing."

"Did you do it because someone asked you to?"

"No. Now tell me where you saw."

"I found a picture of you."

"That's bullshit, Taec. I got rid of all those pictures."

"You hated it that much?"

"Taec. What aren't you telling me?" Jaewook's patience was clearly at its limit.

"What aren't you telling me? I got punished for lying. You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

Jaewook looked at the boy for a long moment before responding. "That was because what you lied about affected our current relationship. This is ancient history, Taec. There's not a reason I can think of to rehash that part of my life. Taec, I was your age. It was experimentation. Why do you need to know more?"

"Jaewook." Taecyeon tilted his head. "You weren't alone in the picture."

"And you told Ren?"

Taecyeon nodded. Jaewook pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

***

Woo Sung watched Ren for a moment.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing. I'm just...tired."

"You're a terrible liar." Woo Sung chuckled.

Ren blushed but said nothing. When his phone rang, Woo Sung checked to see who was calling. He got a sinking feeling when he saw it was Jaewook.

Taecyeon watched as Jaewook spoke into the phone.

"It was a picture of both of us."

"Uh...what sort?" Woo Sung carefully worded his question due to lack of privacy.

Jaewook met his companion's gaze. "What sort of picture?"

That told Taecyeon all he needed to know. "You were going to hide it. Was he going to lie to Ren?"

"Just tell him." Jaewook said into the phone and hung up. "Taercyeon, I don't see why anyone needs to know about it, but yes what you're thinking did happen--but it was a long time ago."

Ren watched Woo Sung take a deep breath. "I hear you saw or were told of a picture of Jaewook and I from years ago."

Ren nodded. Woo Sung sighed.

"We dated for a little while." Woo sung revealed. "But he didn't like it much after a while-- the cross dressing, I mean. Without that..." Woo Sung shrugged. "I lost interest."

"If I stop wearing these clothes, you won't want me, either." Ren's heart dropped. "I thought you loved me."

"I do! I do, sweetheart!" Woo sung clasped Ren's hand between his. "I don't love you for how you look, but for who you are. It wasn't just how he looked. We were into different things. You know what he's into, right? I'm not okay with doing that."

"...but...you see him every day..."

Woo Sung grinned and pulled the blonde onto his lap. "You're jealous."

"No--no!" Ren blushed.

***

"I wasn't going to lie to you." Jaewook assured his companion.

"You are right now."

"No. I was going to tell you. But I didn't Ren to know. You know how sensitive he is."

"You said you got rid of all the pictures. Why?"

"Because Woo Sung and I are friends. We don't need reminders of a failed experiment hanging around."

"You really need to quit lying to me." Taeceyon kissed his client. "You shouldn't be ashamed of the way you looked. It was hot."

"I'm not ashamed and I know I looked hot, but it's not what I want."

"Fine. Fine." Taecyeon grinned at his client.

"Now would you please tell me where you saw the picture?"

"Only if you do nothing about it, which I can tell is impossible for you. So, no."

"I need to know! I don't want that picture floating around!"

"Relax. It's taken care of."


	77. Smut Is Always The Answer

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/kjwd_zpsdb14393b.jpg.html)  
(Jaewook dressed for his role in the play Hedwig.)

Taecyeon danced his fingers up the fishnet clad thighs of the person under him. Long blonde hair was splayed over the pillow as his fingers danced higher, slipping thru the nets.

"You're so fucking sexy like this." Taecyeon purred, curling his fingers and violently pulling, ripping the stockings. 

The blonde's painted red lips parted slightly with a gasp at the muscular man's rash actions. The blonde would like to claim it was too much but in reality, it was highly arousing.

"I see you're enjoying this as much as I am." Taecyeon teased, nipping at the delicious neck as his fingers paid attention to the owner's genitals.

"Please..." Came panting from between the red lips. "You've already ripped your way in. Just take me, baby."

Taecyeon chuckled. "You're so fucking hot and needy. You need this?" He unzipped his pants and freed his cock.

"Please. Oh fuck please." 

Taecyeon pushed his partner's skirt up higher, revealing an equally aroused penis poking thru the ruined fishnets. In a moment, the younger man was licking at his partner's cock as if it were a couple of scoops of ice cream on top of a cone. 

"Ah!" The man on the bed writhed and moaned, his toned arms straining as he gripped the bedding.

"Jaewook." Taecyeon sang between lingering tastes of his client's length. "You are deliciously sexy, Jaewook."

"If you want me, take me, Taecyeon." Jaewook breathed, his fake eyelashes fluttering as Taecyeon positioned his leaking cock against his partner. 

"You ready for me, bitch?"

"Stop taunting me and just do it!" Jaewook snapped, trapping Taecyeon in a strong grip between his shapely legs.

Taecyeon chuckled. "Don't you want some lube first?" He reached beside them on the bed, opening the bottle and coating his fingers. 

Jaewook let out a groan when Taecyeon's slippery cock started to breach him. 

"What's this?" 

They were both startled by a new voice. Jong Kook stood against the door frame, an amused smirk on his face.

"A gay man fucking what looks to be a woman. A strange turn of events." He pushed off the frame and approached the two. "Oh don't stop because I'm here. Please keep going."

Taecyeon and Jaewook had stopped and were staring at him. Jong Kook got closer and grabbed a handful of Taecyeon's hair, causing the boy to hiss in pain.

"I said don't stop. Keep fucking him." Jong Kook growled menacingly.

Taecyeon glanced down at Jaewook and pulled his hips back slightly before burying himself in his client again. 

"What?!" Taecyeon sputtered when Jong Kook ripped away his pants and underwear. He was rewarded with a sharp slap on his now bare buttocks. "Ow!"

"Keep fucking him." Came Jong Kook's threatening tone.

Taecyeon did, though he was almost distracted by how good it was, as Jong Kook grabbed the bottle of lube and drizzled some down Taecyeon's crack. His fingers immediately followed, pressing into the tight hole, causing Taecyeon to cry out.

"That's right." Jong Kook lined up with Taecyeon's prepped hole. "You're the bitch here." 

Taecyeon screamed when the older man took him with one thrust. It caused him to push further into Jaewook, who grunted his enjoyment. And so the three of them continued, Jaewook on his back looking very much like a woman being fucked senseless while Taecyeon was sweating with the effort. Jong Kook had a firm hold on Taecyeon's hips, pounding into the boy relentlessly.

The trio's grunts and groans filled the bedroom as they each raced to the finish line. Jaewook reached it first, fisting his cock and throwing his head back as his semen stained his black dress. Taecyeon came across the line second, snapping his hips forward and falling onto his client as his body spasmed. Jong Kook was last but didn't mind one bit as he growled and his fingers dug into Taecyeon's flesh.

Joon rolled over in his sleep, slowly waking. It took him a full minute to do so. When he was fully awake, he realized he had a raging boner. Fuck. He groaned and sat up. Then he remembered the dream. He blushed. Why had he dreamed about that?! Jong Kook fucking Taecyeon and Taecyeon fucking a cross dressing Jaewook? He must surely be completely crazy now.


	78. Life Goes On

[Previously in New Career: ]

"I hear you saw or were told of a picture of Jaewook and I from years ago."

Ren nodded. Woo Sung sighed.

"We dated for a little while." Woo sung revealed. "But he didn't like it much after a while-- the cross dressing, I mean. Without that..." Woo Sung shrugged. "I lost interest."

"If I stop wearing these clothes, you won't want me, either." Ren's heart dropped. "I thought you loved me."

"I do! I do, sweetheart!" Woo sung clasped Ren's hand between his. "I don't love you for how you look, but for who you are. It wasn't just how he looked. We were into different things. You know what he's into, right? I'm not okay with doing that."

"...but...you see him every day..."

Woo Sung grinned and pulled the blonde onto his lap. "You're jealous."

"No--no!" Ren blushed.

[And now...]

 

"Yes, you are!" Woo Sung tickled the boy. Ren squealed and tried to get away. Woo Sung wouldn't let him, but pulled the boy closer instead, nuzzling his cheek. "So jealous."

"Who wouldn't be!" Ren blurted and Woo Sung chuckled.

"It was a long time ago, silly. We're only friends and I certainly have no desire to be more."

"I..." Ren knew it was a risky move, but he wanted Woo Sung to feel jealous too. The older man was far too smug. "The other day, when Ah In , Taec, and Joon were here...we played truth or dare."

Woo Sung's eyebrows went up for the briefest of moments. "Oh? And what trouble did Taecyeon cause?"

"We agreed on a punishment for anyone who didn't follow thru on a truth or dare. It was to run the perimeter of the house naked." Ren ignored his boyfriend's question.

"You boys! Why did you agree to such a thing?"

"Peer pressure?" Ren shrugged. "To avoid the punishment, I did all my truths and dares. We weren't making them up on our own. We were using an app."

"Ren..." Now Woo Sung didn't look so smug.

"There was kissing."

All traces of smugness were gone when Woo Sung asked "Who?"

"Who's jealous now?" Ren jabbed.

"Ren!" The older man was shocked.

"It's only funny when I'm jealous?" Ren pressed the tip of his nose to his boyfriend's.

"This is different!" Woo Sung insisted. "This happened earlier in the week! You're jealous about something that happened years ago!"

"You had sex with Jaewook. All I did was make out with a friend."

"You made out?! I thought it was just a simple kiss." Woo Sung grumbled.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Ren teased.

"I'm not cute. I'm handsome and manly." The older man protested as he tickled his lover's ribs.

"Uh huh. Sure." Ren giggled.

***

Ah In and Jaejoong worked on their speech project over lunch.

"We must have something in common." Ah In mused. "Family?"

"I have a sister."

"I have a half sister. I'm my Dad's only child, though. So, why don't you like your roommate? She ugly?"

"I don't dislike my roommate." Jaejoong corrected. "I don't like the jealousy and mixed signals. It's hard to explain."

"How'd you manage to room with a girl? Is it just you two?"

"Yeah and it's his apartment."

"He?"

"Yeah."

"I see." Ah In nodded. "You're not gay but he is." He paused and then added quickly, "Don't worry. I'm not a homophobe. My Dad is gay."

"Yeah?" Jaejoong was interested.

"Mm. He lives with his boyfriend."

"So your half-sister is..." Jaejoong was wondering. A girl adopted by the couple? The mother? Was Ah In adopted?

"My Mom is married. She and my Dad were friends in college, or something like that. She and my stepfather have two daughters."

Jaejoong nodded and looked at his notebook.

"Your parents?" Ah In asked.

"Haven't talked to them since I graduated high school. We didn't get along well."

"Oh. Sorry."

Jaejoong shrugged.

"This assignment isn't nearly as easy as I thought it would be." Ah In complained. "Hobbies?"

***

Joon rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He hadn't quite made it to the bathroom when Jaewook came into the room.

"Hi, Joon."

"Uh. Oh. Hi." Joon pulled his shirt down in an effort to hide his wood.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look like it." Jaewook pulled the boy into a hug.

Joon broke the hold, not wanting Jaewook to notice his pressing issue.

"Are you angry with me, Joon?"

"No." Joon inched closer to the bathroom. "Why would I be?"

Jaewook reached for Joon. "Then why are you pulling away?"

"Because I need to pee!" Joon snapped.

Jaewook dropped his arms and stepped back.

"Everything okay?" Taecyeon poked his head in.

***

"You still want to hit a bar tonight?" Ah In asked on their way to his car.

"Not this time, thanks."

"It'll send mixed signals to your roommate if you stay home because he got jealous."

"It's...complicated."

"So you've had sex with him." Ah In guessed.

"Maybe." Jaejoong sighed as he got into the car. Ah In chuckled and started the engine, not speaking again until they were in traffic.

"Are you interested in him?"

"I don't know. He's okay but I can't see me sticking around forever. It was supposed to be temporary, you know? He was the one who insisted on that. It was him who got all weird and confusing--suddenly acting like he wants me around long term. And then he acts like I should have known that it's perfectly fine with him if I like someone else! What the fuck? What the hell is it that he really wants?! I bet his other companions left because he's such a blasted confusing asshole!"

Ah In kept his eyes on the road. What was that all about?

"He loaned me a lot of money. That's the only reason I'm able to take classes this semester. Why would someone do that for a temporary companion? It doesn't make sense. He claims it's because--"

"Do you pay rent?"

"...No. It's not like that."

"So you're his booty call."

Jaejoong glared at his new friend. "It's a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Been there." Ah In chuckled.

"Ever been homeless and hopeless?" Jaejoong scoffed at Ah In's claim.

"Nearly. Would have been if a woman hadn't let me stay with her. She's my girlfriend now."

"Did you like her from the beginning?" Jaejoong was intrigued.

"Not really. She was older, beautiful, sophisticated, successful--what business would a brat like me have in liking her? Totally out of my league."

"And yet she's your girlfriend now."

"Indeed!" Ah In grinned.

***

Joon had almost made it into the bathroom when Jaewook turned away from Taecyeon abruptly and advanced on Joon again. As soon as Jaewook was within arm's reach, he groped the boy's crotch.

Joon yelped and jumped back, face going red.

"Are you more alarmed that you've been caught taking a nap without a diaper or that I just grabbed your erection?"

Taecyeon's eyebrows went up.

"I accidentally fell asleep! I was just in here to--"

"Sulk. I know. You're upset because Taec loves both of us."

"It's impossible!"

"Joon." Jaewook's voice was tender. "Let me show you something."

Joon watched as the older man went into the closet and opened a small safe in the back corner. He pulled out a folder and brought it to his companion's friend. Joon frowned and read the words on the folder.

"Yes." Jaewook confirmed what he'd read. "My will is in here." He handed it to Joon, who opened it and flipped thru the pages. 

Joon's eyes went wide and he gasped, staring at Jaewook.

"I changed it shortly after you came back to us from your stay with your toxic mother. When I die, everything I own will be divided evenly between you and your brother."


	79. Denial

Ah In insisted on dropping Jaejoong off at his apartment building. The thin man thanked his new friend and promised to think on their failure of an assignment. When he got into the apartment, Jong Kook was doing push-ups in the living room, but stopped abruptly and stood.

"That was a long lunch."

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and dropped his bag onto the wooden floor with a loud thud. Jong Kook watched as the younger man stalked off to the bathroom. 

***

 

"I've been thinking about it quite a bit." Jaewook told Joon. "I assured you that you didn't have to get a job or finish school right now. I've never even discussed that sort of thing with Taecyeon. What would happen to you two if something happened to me? Let's face it, I'm older than you guys. If I'm gone, where are you going to live?"

"But...that's not..." Joon's tears were free flowing by now.

"I can't stand the thought of you back on the dangerous streets or living with your mother. I know Taec has to be wherever you decide to be. How selfish of me to invite both of you into my life with no thought to your future."

Jaewook stepped closer to Joon, softly caressing the boy's wet cheeks with his thumbs. 

"No!" Joon choked on a sob and sank to the floor. "It's not your place to take care of me! I refused to give blow jobs in alleys even though I was starving! I'm not going to have sex or wear diapers just to have a place to stay or the promise of money!"

Taecyeon rushed to Joon but Jaewook stopped him with an outstretched hand. Taecyeon froze, though every fiber of his being wanted to scoop Joon up in his strong arms and kiss his tears away.

"Joon." Jaewook knelt before the troubled boy. "I love you."

***

When Jaejoong emerged from the bathroom, Jong Kook was right there. The younger man was startled and took a step back.

"What are you doing?" Jae snapped, trying to step around the big man. "Get out of my way."

"Where did you go for lunch?"

"For fucks sake!" Jaejoong yelled at the man. "You are so fucking impossible! Quit being a jealous prick!"

Jong Kook 's lips turned up in a crooked grin. "That's what you think? I'm jealous?"

"You are!"

"I just don't want to have to worry about my companion giving me problems because he's fucking someone else."

"The only time I've had any sexual contact with anyone but you ,since I moved in, was because you made me!" Jaejoong's eyes were blazing with anger and frustration. "I'm not even gay, okay? If I had my choice, I'd be going after women in my classes, not some guy I just happened to get paired up with for an assignment!"

"You never did answer me about staying here." Jong Kook said, as if Jaejoong wasn't currently a raving monster.

"AAAAHHHH!!" The younger man screamed in frustration. "NO! How's that for an answer?! No. Fucking. Way."

Jong Kook's already small eyes narrowed. Jae knew what would happen next. Yes, he was beyond frustrated with his client's behavior, but had Jae wanted this outcome? Had he, at some level, pushed his client hoping it would come to this?

"Take off your clothes." Jong Kook's voice wasn't especially deep but it was commanding. 

Jaejoong stared the man down for a moment, glaring defiantly.

***

"No! No, no, no!" Joon dropped the papers in his hands and pulled on his hair. "You don't love me!"

Jaewook pulled the distraught boy into a tight hug. 

"You don't love me." Joon whispered, eyes closed. 

Jaewook rubbed Joon's back and kissed his temple.

"Why is it so hard for you?" The older asked softly as stroked the boy's hair and planted kisses on his temple and cheek. "Let me love you."

"I can't do this anymore!" Joon pushed against Jaewook. "It's too much! It's all too much!"

"Shhh." Jaewook held on tight, not letting the struggling boy go. "Remember what I said? When you're feeling overwhelmed, it's okay to let it all go and become that other Joon--the little boy that needs someone to love him and take care of him. You're safe here."

"How can you love me like this...do all this for me when my own mother demands things of me without giving me love?"

"Taec. Come here."

Joon's sobs had quieted a bit and he had his face pressed to Jaewook's shoulder. Taecyeon approached the pair. Jaewook glanced up and noted the state of the boy's diaper. 

"Get two diapers for Daddy." Jaewook told him, still rubbing Joon's back and rocking him. 

Taecyeon did as he was told, grabbing a pair of pacifiers also. He popped one into his own mouth and nudged Joon's head with the other. Joon let Jaewook lay him back on the floor, but covered most of his face with his arms. Taecyeon held the pacifier to Joon's lips and the other boy accepted it silently. Joon was cooperative, lifting his hips when needed, as Jaewook removed his pants and underwear before diapering him.

Taecyeon watched Joon as he had his own diaper changed. Jaewook leaned over his companion and pulled the pacifier away, replacing it with his lips.

"Stop worrying about your brother. Daddy will take good care of both of you." Jaewook assured him between kisses. "You want to have some popcorn and watch a movie, Joonie?"

"No." Joon still had his face covered. They all knew it was due to embarrassment. "I'm afraid I'll fall asleep and go nuts again."

"You weren't nuts, sweetie." Jaewook smiled. "You were cute."

"Nuh uh." Joon pouted behind his pacifier. Jaewook would have squealed at the adorableness of it, if that would have been appropriate. Which, it wasn't. 

"I think Daddy should buy you a teddy bear of your own, if you don't want to use Oliver."

"I'm afraid....Oliver will trigger something that will make me...you know..."

"Yes, I know. So, if you don't want to watch a movie, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know." Joon rolled over on his side, facing away from his friends.

Jaewook eyed the younger man's diapered ass. Fuck, how he wanted that boy. Taecyeon must have noticed, somehow, because the grinning boy palmed his client's crotch. Jaewook pushed the younger man's hand away, despite wanting to take things further. He knew Joon needed his attention--not sexual attention--right now.


	80. Giving In

"I have an idea, boys." Jaewook leaned over Joon and kissed his cheek. "Let's go to a store and you can pick out new teddy bears."

"I'm not going anywhere in a diaper." Joon grumbled.

"No one will notice." Taecyeon told him.

"Not doin it." Insisted Joon.

"How about we eat first. Then, we can go shopping." Jaewook suggested.

"I want to eat out." Taecyeon said.

"I'm not going anywhere if I have to wear a diaper."

"I promise nobody will notice." Taecyeon assured him. "You just make sure your clothing is tight enough so that it doesn't make noise. Put a pair of underwear on over your diaper."

Joon sighed. It would be nice to get out of the house for something leisurely. Jaewook was generous, so he'd feel guilty about wasting the diaper by taking it off so soon after it was put on.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Taecyeon cheered.

***

Jong Kook took another step toward Jaejoong. "Strip."

Jae hissed, but pulled his shirt over his head. Jong Kook never tired of seeing his companion naked. He'd caught quite a bit of luck in getting such a handsome man.

"Keep going."

Jaejoong kept his hauntingly beautiful eyes on his client's as he undid his jeans and pushed them to the floor. Jong Kook stepped forward again and hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his companion's briefs, pulling them down. Jaejoong stepped out of the rest of his clothing, leaving it piled on the floor. He sent his client a silent challenge with those expressive eyes.

Jong Kook slipped a hand behind the younger man's head and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jae rolled his eyes, though he knew the older man couldn't see the action. This again.

"You don't feel like kissing?" Jong Kook asked.

It was only then that Jaejoong realized he hadn't responded to the kiss.

"We've been thru this before. You're confusing me."

"I don't see how. I like you, Jae."

"What does that mean? I like Taemin. I don't dislike you. You got upset about Taemin and I having sex, but you made me have sex with him after you found out I liked him. I'm so fucking confused! You say this is a temporary arrangement and then you ask me to stay. It doesn't make any sense."

Jong Kook just smiled.

***

The trio hit the store first.They were standing in the toy department, next to the selection of teddy bears and other plushies, when someone called Joon's name. 

Joon turned and found himself facing his friendly acquaintance from his time living on the streets. The last time they'd seen each other was when he'd shown Joon the flyer from Dong Gun and So Young.

"Oh. Hey." Joon greeted the other man, wanting nothing more than to disappear before he was discovered wearing a diaper.

"How are things going for you? You're looking well!"

"Yeah. Things are looking up. You?"

"Staying with my grandmother for now. She needed some help around the house and can't drive anymore. The family told her not to trust me, but none of them would help her out. Did you end up trying that thing I--"

"No." Joon's tone made the other man flinch. "I'm staying with friends."

"Cool, man. Cool. Take care and I'll see you around, okay?" He held up a hand before walking away.

"Shit." Joon breathed out as soon as the man was gone.

"You worry too much." Taecyeon told his best friend, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Now which one are you going to choose?"

Joon chewed on his lip as he surveyed the shelves. 

"I like this one!" Taecyeon reached for something bright green, a grin on his face.

"What is that?" Jaewook chuckled.

"A cat!"

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/fe5266d1-9547-4075-86aa-1c4c9d50c32b_zps42db50e2.jpg.html)

"It looks like you." Joon laughed and reached for a large, cream-colored teddy bear. "I want this one."

Taecyeon and Jaewook gave him a look.

"Isn't it kind of...big?" Jaewook asked.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/leejoonteddy_zps2de6e088.jpg.html)

"No." Joon was acting cute again and Jaewook loved it.

"I think it's too big, Joonie." The older man managed not to smile.

"You said I could pick one." Joon insisted, not quite pouting. Jaewook wanted to eat him up.

"Okay, sweetie. Daddy will let you get that one."

Joon smiled and hugged the bear.

***

Jong Kook's smile was almost chilling as he started removing his own clothing. Jaejoong watched as the muscular body was uncovered. Once naked, the buff man backed his companion into the shower. He turned the water on and pulled Jaejoong under the stream with him.

"Why are you like this, Jaejoong?" The older man wondered aloud, his lips traveling along the the sharp collar bone of the younger man.

"Because you're beyond difficult." Jae muttered in response as his body melted into the warmth of both the water and Jong Kook's attention.

Jong Kook began to gently wash his companion, including his hair. His carefully massaging fingertips forced the reluctant Jaejoong to further melt.

"My turn." Jong Kook spoke softly in his partner's ear, handing him the soap.

Jaejoong took it, returning the favor of a thorough and gentle cleansing.

"Make sure to soap up my dick real good, because it's going inside you."

Jaejoong glared at the older man, but did as he was told. Jong Kook tilted Jaejoong's head and pressed their lips together. Jae responded this time and soon the two were busily tasting each other, their cocks starting to come to life enough to prod each other.

"You're perfect, Jaejoong. So fucking perfect." Jong Kook mummered.

"Just fuck me already." Jae moaned, his long fingers stroking Jong Kook's erection.

***

Jaewook and the boys agreed on a small diner for their meal. They left their newly purchased, fluffy friends in the car and chose a booth to sit at. Joon sat first, sliding over to the wall and Jaewook sat next to him. Taecyeon sat across the table from his two favorite guys. 

Their conversation flowed easily throughout the meal. 

"Dessert, anyone?" Jaewook asked after they had all eaten their fill.

"Mmm chocolate cake." Taecyeon suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Joon agreed.

After Jaewook gave their order for chocolate cake to their server, Joon asked Jaewook to let him out.

"What for?"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You need to pee?"

"Yeah."

"Joon." Jaewook leaned close so no one could overhear him. "If you go into the restroom and try to get your dick out to pee, everyone will hear that tell-tale crinkle. Just hold it till we get home or use the diaper."

Joon scowled but said nothing. Jaewook patted his leg sympathetically. Joon ate his piece of cake in silence while the other two men chatted.

***

"All in due time, my pet." Jong Kook took the soap from his pet and soaped up his cock till it was slippery, before dropping the bar. 

"Please." Jaejoong breathed as Jong Kook nibbled at his shoulder.

"Shhhh." The older man whispered. "Just relax and enjoy." His strong hands traveled down the thin man's back and took hold of his ass, causing him to let out a breathy moan. 

Jong Kook stimulated his client's tight hole with his fingertips, again using his massaging techniques to make the man pliant. To seal the deal, the older man captured Jaejoong's lips in a passionate kiss. The younger man responded in kind, whimpering and pressing himself against his client. 

"I want you, Jae." Jong Kook said as he lifted his partner, his hard member slipping between the man's cheeks. 

"Uhhh." Was the pet's only verbal response.

Jong Kook let Jaejoong's body drop slowly, impaling him on his rod. Jaejoong wrapped his arms and legs around Jong Kook, moaning his delight at being taken. 

Encouraged, Jong Kook lifted his companion and dropped him again. This time they moaned together. 

"More. Please. OH fuck, more." Jae chanted, clinging to the older man. 

"Anything you want." Jong Kook told him and started bouncing him on his cock.

"Yesss!" This time Jaejoong started the kiss. It was desperate and sloppy--it's hard to kiss gracefully while being violently bounced on a rock hard cock. 

Jong Kook kept going at a rapid pace, chasing his impending orgasm. Jaejoong was glad he was holding on tight. 

"Ahhhh!" Jong Kook let out a roar as he released, body shaking and eyes rolled back. Jaejoong watched in awe. 

He wasn't prepared when the muscular man sat him on his feet. He was puzzled for a moment but forgot all about it when Jong Kook dropped to his knees and engulfed Jae's throbbing member. The companion screamed and nearly fell over, but for Jong Kook's hold on his legs and leaning over the man's head. 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!" Jaejoong screamed again as he came hard, squirting deep into his client's mouth. His legs felt boneless and he slid down, sitting on the floor of the shower. Jong Kook kissed him again and he tasted himself in the tender, careful kiss. He opened his eyes after the kiss and looked at this confusing man.

Jong Kook just smiled and turned the water off before lifting Jaejoong in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was looking for pictures of Joon and/or Teac with teddy bears, I came across this snippet of interview. How cute!  
> [http://mwave.interest.me/enewsworld/en/article/38214/mblaq-lee-joon-likes-teddy-bears](url)
> 
> Also found this about Taecyeon and the cat he's pictured with:  
> [http://www.allkpop.com/article/2013/10/2pms-taecyeon-becomes-the-okcat-ceo](url)


	81. Love or Lust?

"What else happened with the Truth or Dare game?"

"Why?" Ren was done teasing his boyfriend.

"I'm curious." Woo Sung kissed his lover. Ren responded in kind.

"We should go away this weekend." The older man said, changing the subject. "Celebrate becoming an official couple."

"Oh! Where should we go?" Ren's eyes lit up, making Woo Sung's heart swell.

"Hmmm. Someplace quiet and romantic. We can relax and spend all our time enjoying each other's company."

"I want to actually spend some time out of the bedroom, too." Ren pouted.

"We will. We can do it in the car--"

Ren swatted his cheeky boyfriend.

***

Once the trio was home, Taecyeon set his green cat on the couch and took off his jeans.

"How the hell do you manage this?" Joon asked his best friend, setting his bear next to Taec's cat. "Did I leak?"

"No." Taecyeon checked out Joon's jeans, looking for dark spots.

Joon removed his jeans and the briefs he'd worn to keep his diaper hidden. Jaewook took in the state of the boy's diaper, soggy and drooping. It made his dick start to come to life. Obviously Joon had used the garment sometime after asking to use the bathroom at the restaurant. Had he peed himself while they sat next to each other or during the car ride home?

"Time for showers, boys." Jaewook announced.

"But Daddy--" Taecyeon protested.

"Be a good boy and listen to Daddy. I'll spank you if I have to." In truth, Jaewook wouldn't mind that one bit. "Now go take your shower, baby."

Tacyeon sighed and left the room. Jaewook turned his full attention to Joon.

"You okay, hon?" He slipped his arms around the young man. He knew it was risky, but was a having a tough internal battle and decided to reward himself with this touch. To his surprise and delight, Joon didn't pull away.

"I didn't like going out wearing this." Joon grumbled.

"I know, sweetie." Jaewook kissed the boy's cheek, letting his lips linger.

"Thanks for the bear." Joon returned the elder man's hug.

"Would you like if we went out again? This time we'll plan ahead so you won't be stuck in a diaper."

"Yeah. it was nice getting out and not worrying about anything."

"Good." Jaewook was genuinely happy for Joon.

"All done." Taecyeon emerged from the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. Joon stepped out of Jaewook's embrace and headed to the bathroom for his turn in the shower.

As soon as Joon was gone, Jaewook grabbed Taecyeon and kissed him hungrily. The younger man opened his mouth to his client, conveying his own hunger for the older man. Jaewook's fingers spent time appreciating the naked, muscular back. Taecyeon's body was perfect and Jaewook loved admiring it. His hips pushed foward of their own accord, a small moan escaping into Taecyeon's mouth. Taecyeon ground his hips against the sexy, older man.

Jaewook kissed his way to Taecyeon's ear, sucking and biting, causing Taec to let out a moan of his own.

"I need you, Taec." Jaewook growled into the boy's ear. "You're so fucking sexy." He grabbed a handful of the terrycloth covered ass.

"Not as sexy as you." Taecyeon slipped his hands up under Jaewook's shirt. "Daddy."

They were interrupted by Joon clearing his throat. Taecyeon chuckled and looked at his best friend. The boy was blushing.

"Joon, hon." Jaewook said. "I'm going to spontaneously combust if I don't get some sex right now. Why don't you make yourself some popcorn or crack open a beer or something and watch a movie."

Joon felt like he might be the one to spontaneously combust, as his face got hot. "Uh. Yeah. Uhm. Go ahead. I'll just...yeah..." 

Taecyeon laughed. "You made him so uncomfortable."

"Sorry, Joon. I'm just way past my limit."

Joon couldn't look at either of them. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Taecyeon took Jaewook's hand and tugged him towards the bedroom.

***

Seunghyun stroked the soft, brown hair of his companion as the boy's head rested on his thigh. He was comfortable in his flannel pajama pants while Taemin wore his tiny shorts with the hole just big enough to fit his tail thru. The only other thing the boy wore was his collar. 

Seunghyun was sure there was nothing cuter than this puppy napping contentedly by his side there on the sofa. Hearing Woo Sung and Jaewook talk about falling in love with their companions had him thinking about his own. He wasn't in love with his puppy, but he definitely had strong feelings for the cutie. They might even develop into that kind of love. 

What would happen, then? Was Woo Sung going to get his heart broken when Ren grew into a manly man who no longer looked beautiful dressed like a girl? Was Ren going to hate Woo Sung for losing interest? What about Jaewook and his ridiculous plan of living with two boys that were in love with each other? Surely there was no room for Jaewook. 

What about when Taemin wasn't young and cute any more? Would he still feel this way about the boy? Seunghyun looked down at his companion again. 

"Thinking about work?" Taemin asked, his large eyes gazing up at the other man.

Seunghyun bent over and kissed the boy. "No. Why are you talking? You're a puppy."

"Oops." Taemin giggled and rolled over, his eyes on the TV. 

Seunghyun ruffled the boy's hair. "I'll forgive it this once, but only because I like you so much."

Taemin nuzzled his client's leg appreciatively and went back to watching TV.


	82. A Step Closer

Seunghyun didn't realize he'd dozed off until the doorbell chime woke him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the source of warmth keeping him cozy. Taemin had drifted off, also. His bangs had fallen over his eyelids as the boy slept.

The younger's head was no longer on Seunghyun's thigh. Instead, the boy was draped across his client's lap. Seunghyun didn't want to wake the adorable puppy. He ran his fingers thru the soft, brown hair. 

The annoying chimes sounded again. He sighed and slipped his arms under the puppy, lifting him as he stood, taking him along as he looked at the intruder.

A loud sigh escaped his lips--his alternative to kicking the door and telling the person on the other side to go away.

Before Seunghyun had decided what to do, his phone rang. Seunghyun sighed again and kissed the puppy before nuzzling him.

Taemin slowly realized that something was making noise. Music? No. It was too random. What was on his face? He turned his head.

"Wake up, sweetie."

"What?" Taemin opened his eyes, groggy and confused.

Seunghyun chuckled. Such a cute puppy.

"You're a puppy. You can't talk."

Taemine whined.

"Be a good boy and wait for me in the bedroom." The older man kissed his companion again and set him on his feet. Taemin, appreciative of the tender treatment, obediently scampered to the bedroom on all fours, his tail swinging. Seunghyun's smile quickly dissipated as he put his phone to his ear and opened the door simultaneously.

"Why is your son here?" He demanded into the phone.

The young man, impatient from being ignored, glared at Seunghyun.

***

In the bedroom, Taecyeon attacked Jaewook's mouth with his own while unbuttoning the older's shirt. Jaewook dropped Taec's towel to the floor, his hands immediately attacking bare ass. Taecyeon growled in Jaewook's mouth, grinding against him.

"Fuck. I need you." Jaewook was the one growling this time, hunger and desire evident in his voice.

Taecyeon tugged at his client's shirt. "Then why are you still wearing clothes? He asked, frustrated.

Jaewook chuckled briefly before pulling away and shrugging his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Taecyeon undid his pants and dropped them along with his briefs.

"Just bend over." Jaewook stopped Taecyeon from dropping to his knees.

"Oh my." Taecyeon was amused by the older man's impatience.

"You thought I was joking?" Jaewook asked, getting lube from the night stand. He stood behind Taecyeon who was waiting obediently, bent over the edge of the mattress. The older man slapped his companion's ass before drizzling the clear liquid over it. He rubbed the tight ring with the pad of his thumb.

"You're topping?" Taecyeon inquired, wiggling his ass just a little. "Doesn't seem like you're in Daddy mode."

Jaewook landed a sharp slap on one mound of round flesh, causing Taec to let out a bit of a gasp. The older man pumped his leaking cock just a few times to coat it with lube before lining it up to take his muscular partner.

Taecyeon's back arched and he held his breath as Jaewook pushed in inch by agonizingly slow inch. When he was fully surrounded by Taecyeon's tight heat, he leaned over the boy, his chest pressed to the other's back.

"You have no clue, baby." Jaewook's warm breath tickled his companion's ear. "Taking two handsome babies out to buy plushies." He ground against Taec. "Seeing Joon choose that bear and pout about it." He bit at Teac's ear, causing the boy to groan.

Jaewook grabbed a handful of hair and pulled. Taecyeon moaned, further turned on by his client's sudden show of dominance by force.

"Let me tell you about Daddy mode, baby." The older man growled almost menacingly. "Can you imagine how fucking hot you two looked just now? I love seeing your ass in a diaper. You're so sexy." Jaewook took a pause to pull his hips back and shove back in.

"Fuuuuuck!" Taecyeon cried out, fisting the bedding under him.

"I wonder when Joon used his diaper." Jaewook mused aloud in a husky voice. "What if he did it while we were sitting there in the booth?"

Taecyeon groaned, back arched, breathing heavy.

"He looked so fuckable and adorable when he took his jeans off tonight. That diaper sagging between his legs..." Jaewook's words became a groan as he pressed down into his companion.

"Sometimes it's so hard to keep my hands and lips off him. He's absolutely delicious. So sweet." Jaewook pushed himself up, straightening his arms, continuing his frottage. Taecyeon let out a soft grunt with each thrust of the older man's hips.

"I do, too." The younger man managed to gasp. "I want him so bad."

"Imagine the three of us cuddling and kissing in bed again." Jaewook groaned, remembering the night they'd cuddled while watching a movie in bed, the younger two diapered and sucking milk from their bottles. "I want to experience every inch of that boy."

"Fuck!" Taecyeon pushed back against Jaewook, making sure the man's member was fully buried in him. "I want us to make love to him, Daddy!"

Jaewook's eyes rolled back and his body tensed as he reached his peak, spurred on by Taecyeon's words and the image in his mind's eye of the two babies receiving his loving attention. 

"Yesssssss!" Jaewook snapped his hips forward one last time before falling onto his companion. 

Outside the bedroom door sat a wide-eyed Joon, his erect penis in his hand, while the other hand held the waist band of his pajama pants down out of the way. He had stopped mid-stroke when he heard the two men discussing what they wanted to do to him. His cock was still rock solid and dripping, but his mind was racing.


	83. I Love You

Jaewook collapsed onto Taecyeon's back, panting in his ear.

"Do you think we can convince Joon to let us love him?"

Taecyeon rolled over, dropping Jaewook onto the bed next to him and hovered over the man, his hard cock pressed against the older man's thigh.

"I need a drink of water. Want something?" Was the younger man's reply.

Jaewook looked at his companion, confused. Why did he suddenly want a drink? Obviously he wasn't done yet--if the solid member pressed against Jaewook's leg was any indication.

"No. Thanks."

Joon fell over when the door opened suddenly. He tried to pull his pants up, but his erection got in the way. Taecyeon grinned and pounced on his friend, managing to touch Joon's erection with his own. Joon gasped and moaned, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth, ashamed of his current state of arousal.

Taecyeon moved Joon's hand with ease and kissed him. Joon murmured a protest but soon gave up and gave in to the kiss. All was quiet as the boys rubbed their tongues together--until Taecyeon touched Joon's painfully hard cock. 

Joon nearly screamed, his hands reacting on their own, gripping his friend's broad shoulders. Taecyeon lapped at Joon's neck, sighing happily at Joon's nails on his flesh. Joon soon realized what his hands had done and dropped them to the floor as if he'd touched hot coals.

"Why?" Taecyeon asked. "It felt nice."

The bulkier of the two moved his fingers off his partner's erection and traveled them down to tug on the pajama pants.

"Taec." Joon panted, trying to move away. "Don't--"

"Shhh." Taecyeon refused to accept Joon's protest. He went back to tasting Joon's mouth.

Joon was waging a war with himself, whimpering into the kiss.

"Boys."

Taecyeon and Joon froze. Taecyeon had been expecting Jaewook to catch them--counting on it, even.

"You didn't get enough sex, baby?"

"I didn't get to cum, Daddy." Taecyeon pouted. He loved when Jaewook caught onto his manipulative schemes and played along.

"You should have told me." Jaewook knelt down and brushed Joon's hair from his forehead. "You're scaring your brother."

"But he's hard too, Daddy."

Jaewook's eyes traveled down to Joon's crotch and then back to the younger man's eyes. "You want some help with that, sweetie?"

"N-no." Joon tried to move but both men were preventing him now.

"Did you get excited listening to Daddy have sex with your brother?" Jaewook stroked the scared boy's cheek.

"No!" Joon blurted, but he'd stopped trying to scuttle away.

"Don't be scared, sweetie." Jaewook cooed, his finger tips tracing the boy's lips. "Let your brother help you out."

Taecyeon pulled Joon's pants off and slid eager hands up his now bare and trembling legs.

"Wh-what..?" Joon was flushed.

"Shhh." Jaewook's fingertips trailed over the nervous boy's rapidly rising and falling chest. "You know we'd never hurt you."

Taecyeon lifted Joon's legs, spreading them before kneeling between them. Joon threw his head back when Taecyeon wrapped his hand around Joon's erection, slowly pumping, his thumb teasing the leaking head. Jaewook watched Joon's reaction. The boy was trembling.

"It's okay." Jaewook whispered, brushing his fingers thru Joon's dark hair. "He loves you. He'd choose you over me, Joon."

Joon's eyes flickered up to Jaewook's. Was that the truth? It couldn't be. Jaewook caught the tear that fell from the boy's eye. 

Taecyeon leaned over his best friend, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

"I love you, Joon."

Joon shook his head. Not this again. "No! You can't love both of us!"

Taecyeon pressed his lips to Joon's, stopping his outburst before it went any further. Joon opened his mouth to his friend, finding comfort in the familiar way Taecyeon's tongue played with his. He knew Taec was in love with him. He knew he loved Taec, but he wasn't one hundred percent certain that it was the kind of love that meant he wanted to have sex with this man. Could he see himself wanting to marry a man--no--Taecyeon? Was he in love with Teacyeon?

"I'm scared." Joon whispered against his friend's lips.

"We've been thru lots of scary things, Joon." Taecyeon whispered back. "Making love to each other doesn't have to be one of them."

Joon gazed up into his friend's warm eyes. So what if he was in love with Taec? It didn't really change anything, did it? They would still live together with Jaewook. They would still spend day after day with each other. They would still kiss and hug and hang out with their friends. Whether he was truly in love with Taecyeon or not, these things would all happen.

The only difference was...sex? He'd already had sex with Taecyeon once. It hadn't done anything bad to their relationship. In fact, it didn't seem to change much at all in their relationship.

"Taec..." Joon was crying again. Jaewook caressed the boy's wet cheek with this thumb as he stealthily pushed a bottle of lube to Taecyeon.

"It's okay, Joon." Taecyeon opened the bottle silently, very proud of himself for doing so. "I'm just going to make you feel amazing. Enjoy it and don't worry about anything else."

The boy on the floor gasped when a slippery finger breached his virgin hole. He closed his eyes, unwilling to risk meeting either man's gaze. Taecyeon was bent over, flicking his tongue over Joon's swollen head as he fingered him. Joon was moaning low in his throat, one of his hands suddenly fisting his friend's hair. Taecyeon, encouraged, slipped further down on the erection and added another finger. 

Joon cried out and thrust his hips up, reaching the point of lust that overrode all rational thought. Taecyeon's tongue and lips made love to Joon's throbbing member as the muscular man removed his fingers from his friend's heat and used them to make his own cock slick.

Jaewook wanted nothing more than to join in, but he knew it wasn't for the best. Joon's first time had to be with Taecyeon. He was glad to see Joon had stopped crying.

Taecyeon released Joon's erection and positioned himself to take Joon's anal virginity. Joon opened his eyes and looked up at Taecyeon.

"I." Taecyeon pushed his hips forward a little, testing the tight ring of muscle. "Love." He watched Joon hold his breath and widen his soft brown eyes. "You." He snapped his hips forward, taking his best friend all at once.

"Taec!" Joon grabbed his friend's arms, his nails digging in, leaving Taecyeon unsure if the action was due to pain, fear, or ecstasy.

Joon's mind was a blur of thoughts. He was having sex with a man. There was a cock inside his ass. This was the line drawn in the sand and he'd crossed it.

Jaewook watched the change happen. Joon's face was full of shock and perhaps fear. And then, suddenly, his expression changed to one of happiness. He wasn't sure what came after that, because Joon grabbed Taecyeon and pulled him down, kissing him hard.

Taecyeon melted against the desire of his heart and body, returning the passionate kiss of the man he loved. Jaewook smiled and slowly and carefully backed away, giving the boys their space to take the next step of their love. He sat on the couch and watched as Taecyeon dipped his hips again and again, touching deep inside Joon as their mouths met just as often.

Joon was overwhelmed, as was Taecyeon. Finally. Finally. Joon was giving himself fully to Taecyeon. Taecyeon was well aware of the amount of trust Joon must have to let him do this. Taecyeon never wanted to hurt Joon and the other boy knew that.

Taecyeon pressed his cheek to Joon's, breathing hard. Joon wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, breathing just as hard.

"I'm going to cum, Joon." Taecyeon whispered.

"Do it." Joon's voice caught and his nails raked down Taec's muscular back.

"Unnnnghhh!" Taecyeon buried his face against Joon's neck as his ass clenched and he shot his seed deep inside his partner.

Panting, Taecyeon pulled up just enough to reach between the two sweaty bodies and grip Joon's erection. That's all it took. Joon threw his head back and erupted all over his lover's hand.

"Yessss!"

Taecyeon dipped his head and captured Joon's lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I love you, Lee Joon."

Joon gazed up at his best friend. "I don't know how to love a man. You'll have to teach me."

Taecyeon smiled warmly, his heart full. "I've never loved anyone like you before. You'll have to teach me."


	84. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from chapter 82:
> 
> Seunghyun's smile quickly dissipated as he put his phone to his ear and opened the door simultaneously.
> 
> "Why is your son here?" He demanded into the phone.
> 
> The young man, impatient from being ignored, glared at Seunghyun.

"Let me in, would ya?" The handsome young man rolled his eyes and sighed, tapping his foot.

"Because I kicked him out." Came the reply thru the phone.

"I don't see what that has to do with him showing up here." Seunghyun kept his eyes on the man as he spoke into the phone.

"Obviously, he doesn't have a place to stay." The woman on the other end of the phone explained as if to a child.

"He can get a hotel room. I'm not playing this game you two play." Seunghyun snapped.

"Not without money." The younger man complained. "She cut me off and kicked me out."

"And I'm sure you deserved it." The older man's tone clearly conveyed his annoyance. "Learn your lesson and go home."

"Come on. Just let me in for now."

"He won't listen to me, Seunghyun." The woman said. "He'll listen to you."

"Why would he listen to me? Why should I have to do your job?" Seunghyun was not happy.

"Because you're his uncle. You're supposed to do things like this--"

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/b75945f8-2f12-4880-b020-6da0a9ffe82f_zps0897e50c.jpg.html)

(Yup, that's Seunghyun's nephew in this story.)

"Bullshit."

"Give him a job. Show him that he can't just live off our his inheritance. Show him how a real man becomes a man--not some young punk thinking he's big shit because he has a trust fund."

"Damn it, woman." Seunghyun grumbled as he glared at his nephew. "He'd learn real quick if he had to live on the street--"

"Seriously? Just show him. He'll learn."

And she was gone.

"What did you do this time?" Seunghyun sighed and let the boy in. 

"I don't know what Mom's problem is." The younger male dropped himself onto the couch with a loud sigh. "She doesn't like my friends--"

"You have friends?"

"Not now." He rolled his eyes. "No money to hang out."

"Are you really that clueless?" Seunghyun shut the door. "Take your shoes off. So rude."

The boy sighed and took his shoes off, putting them by the door.

"If you don't have friends because you don't have money--"

"They really weren't my friends. I know. Mom says that kind of crap."

"It's not crap. It's the truth."

"Who the hell is gonna hang out with me if I don't have money?"

"Has it ever occurred to you to actually be a decent human being so that you could have friends?"

"That's just not me. You and Mom should just accept that about me. Quit trying to change me."

"No wonder she kicked you out. You're an insufferable idiot. Why did she take away your money?"

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that shit. Of course you know."

"She didn't like me spending money on my friends. She didn't like that I don't have a job and I'm not in school. The same old crap."

"Why are you still the same old crap?" 

The young man sprawled across the couch, seemingly unaffected by any of his uncle's words or his mother's actions.

"Taemin!" Seunghyun called. 

The man on the couch raised an eyebrow. Who? Both eyebrows went up when a nearly naked boy bounded into the room on all fours. Seunghyun patted his leg and the boy hopped onto the older man's lap, nuzzling his neck and cheek. 

Seunghyun's nephew continued to stare with shock at the half naked boy with the tail. What the fuck?! He watched as his uncle started to pet the boy's head and neck while shooting an amused smirk at his nephew. 

"Taemin." The older man kissed the boy's soft hair. "We have an issue."

Taemin sat up, his curious brown eyes on his client's. Had he done something wrong? Was Seunghyun in a bad mood? 

The older man smiled and planted a quick kiss on the boy's lips. 

The nephew's eyes widened. Wait a minute....this was some sort of sick fetish shit? His uncle was...gay and had some sort of funky kink? 

Seunghyun tilted his puppy's head and gave him a lingering kiss this time. They rolled their tongues together for a moment before the older man ended the kiss.

"You see, I have this absolutely insufferable nephew who hasn't learned how to be a man yet, though he's well old enough. I bet he could learn a lot from you." The client told his companion.

Taemin frowned. Where was he going with this?

"His mother, my sister, kicked him out and stopped giving him money. So now he thinks he's going to stay with me--with us until she changes her mind." Seunghyun ran his fingertips up and down Taemin's arms as he spoke. "He's been far too spoiled for far too long."

The older man turned Taemin toward the other man in the room. Taemin gasped when he saw that they were not alone and tried to scramble off his client's lap to run away. Seunghyun held him tight, looking at his nephew.

"Taemin, this is my nephew, Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong, this is my puppy Taemin."

"What the fuck?" Hyunjoong blurted. "What kind of messed up shit is this?"

Taemin was red with shame, tears springing to his eyes as he continued to struggle against his client's hold. "Let me go!"

Seunghyun turned Taemin and hugged the boy close. "Shhh. Don't be upset, sweetie. He's talking about me, not you. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. He does."

"How old is he?" Hyunjoong demanded.

"He's an adult." Seunghyun answered. "I wouldn't have sex with a child. Hyunjoong, I'm an adult--a hard working, law abiding, responsible adult who allows himself a few privileges. Taemin is one of those. If you want privileges in life, you have to work for them."

"That is not something I want!"

"So what do you want?"

"So you're trying to disgust me so I won't want to stay here? Fine. Challenge accepted. Until Mom comes to her senses, I'll sleep on your couch."

"It's time for you to grow up." Seunghyun snapped. "I never said you could stay here--"

"I'm staying."

"If I let you stay, you're going to work. I'm not like your mother."

"Try me."

Taemin frowned. Why was Seunghyun letting his nephew walk all over him? No, that wasn't even something he was concerned about. He was dying inside. Seunghyun's nephew--a stranger--had seen him as a puppy. It was completely different during training. This was horribly humiliating. He almost hated Seunghyun for it, but it seemed that the older man sincerely believed there was nothing wrong or shameful about having or being a puppy. It didn't seem that his client was trying to embarrass him. Was he...showing Taemin off?

"One thing you will remember and abide by." Seunghyun growled menacingly at his nephew. "Taemin lives here. He belongs here. He's mine and I care deeply about him. You don't touch him. You don't mistreat him. He's to be respected whether he's in puppy mode or otherwise. You could learn a lot from him--you should take the time to learn from him."

Taemin stared at Seunghyun, stunned by the older man's words and the sentiment behind them. He was torn between being angry and ashamed and feeling touched and cherished. 

Hyunjoong also stared at Seunghyun. His uncle had either changed in the past few years since they'd last hung out together, or he didn't know his uncle well at all. And who the hell was this Taemin and where the hell had they met? Maybe Hyunjoong wasn't the only fucked up one in the family.


	85. Love Bites

Joon didn't want to let go of Taecyeon. He was not looking forward to facing reality--the new reality of being head over heels in love with a man; of being in an emotional, romantic, and sexual relationship with a man.

No, Joon was absolutely not ready to figure out what it meant to have a boyfriend that was in a sexual relationship with another man.

"Boys." Jaewook was still on the couch. "If you're ready for bed, let's go."

Joon shook his head, hiding his face against Taecyeon's neck.

"Let's go cuddle, Joonie." Taecyeon kissed his boyfriend's hair.

"No."

"Joon." Jaewook stood and made his way to his boys.

"No." Joon repeated.

"Just move to the bed, sweetie." Jaewook told him.

"No."

Taecyeon glanced up at Jaewook, frowning. The older man reassured him with a smile and wink.

"Joon, you and your brother need to be diapered and tucked into bed. Listen to Daddy or I'll take your new bear away."

Joon pulled his head away from Taecyeon, looking up at Jaewook with a pouting face. "You said I could have the bear!"

"Naughty boys who don't listen to Daddy don't get huge teddy bears."

Taecyeon sat up, bringing Joon with him. Jaewook held out a hand.

"I don't need a bear tonight. I have Taec."

"Joon, sweetie." Jaewook caressed the difficult boy's back. "Come to the bedroom."

Taecyeon stood, keeping his hold on his boyfriend and tugged the other man to the bedroom. Joon went along with it. In the bedroom, Jaewook laid out two diapers on the bed. Taecyeon let go of Joon to assume the position on the bed and allow his client to tape the garment snugly. Joon watched silently, standing behind the pair, until Jaewook was finished. 

"Come on, honey." Jaewook patted the remaining diaper. 

Joon looked at the diaper, Taecyeon, and then Jaewook. Tears formed in his eyes as he gazed at Jaewook. The sight tugged at the older man's heart. Joon was such a precious soul. Initially, he wanted Joon around in order to keep Taecyeon close,but Joon quickly captured Jaewook's heart with his caring personality, easy smiles and laughs, level headedness, and those eyes. 

"Why are you crying?" Jaewook stepped close to Joon, kissing his cheek. 

Joon didn't answer. Jaewook pressed another kiss to his cheek before seeking Joon's lips with his own. Joon didn't pull away. He didn't push Jaewook away. What he did was return Jaewook's kiss.

Shocked, Jaewook paused for a brief moment before running his fingers thru Joon's hair and sliding his other hand down the boy's back. Taecyeon bit his lip and held his breath as he watched, confused but hopeful.

After the kiss, Joon hugged Jaewook.

"Show me." He said softly. "Show me how this is supposed to work."

"It's something we decide together." Jaewook told the boy as he embraced him.

"I can't decide if I don't know. Show me. You and Taec want this. You two have the responsibility to show me what this is."

Jaewook gently squeezed the boy in his arms before kissing him again.

***

"You can stay here tonight." Seunghyun told his nephew. "But tomorrow you will call your mother and apologize. Then, you're going to either get a job or a degree--or both."

"Can't I just work for you?"

"You think I'm going to be lenient on you? What the fuck can you even do for my company? Do you have any skills?"

Hyunjoong shrugged, still seemingly unaffected by his uncle's harsh words. "Who knows. I could tell Mom about your new hobby." He indicated the scantily clad boy in his uncle's lap.

"I don't care who you tell. Invite her over. Let her meet Taemin for herself."

"You going to put more clothes on him when she does?"

Taemin felt so exposed.

"He's adequately dressed for a puppy."

"How long have you been this weird? Where did you even meet him? Is there a freak show in town?"

Taemin growled. Being angry felt better than ashamed. Hyunjoong's eyebrows went up.

"Has he had his shots? Sounds like he might bite me."

Taemin glared at the arrogant man on the couch as he rumbled low in his throat.

"Taemin." Seunghyun warned. "I know he's an annoying prick, but you're not allowed to bite him."

"Does he talk?"

"When he's not a puppy."

"So, what, you have sex with him?"

Taemin didn't think it would be possible for him to turn any redder, but his shame seemed to be intent on proving otherwise. Again, he decided that anger was preferable to shame. He leapt from his client's lap and attacked the loud mouth on the couch.

Hyunjoong was most likely stronger than the smaller boy, but that didn't help for a surprise attack.

"Fuck!" The unwelcome visitor shouted as Taemin closed his teeth on the other boy's arm. Hyunjoong recovered soon after, shoving the puppy away harshly, dumping him on the floor with a loud thump.

Seunghyun rushed forward and grabbed a hold of the puppy's collar, preventing the flushed boy from continuing the assault.

***

Joon melted against the man kissing him. His technique was different from Taecyeon's, but no less enjoyable. Jaewook's kiss ended and he trailed his lips to Joon's ear where he whispered.

"Go lie on the bed and let Daddy diaper you. I want to cuddle my babies." As he spoke, he threaded his fingers thru Joon's, gently tugging in the direction of the bed. 

This time, Joon let Jaewook take him to the bed. He let the older man diaper him. 

"Go brush your teeth, boys."

Taecyeon stood and they walked hand in hand to the bathroom. Jaewook pulled the covers back and waited.

***

Taemin was pulling against Seunghyun's hold on his collar, snarling at the arrogant boy who was rubbing his freshly wounded arm.

"Can't you control him?" Hyunjoong snapped angrily. "He fucking bit me!"

"You deserved it." Seunghyun told his nephew. "Taemin! Cage!"

Taemin sent the intruder one last threatening noise before he stopped fighting against his client. Seunghyun stepped between the two younger men and let go of his companion. Taemin left the room, hopefully headed to the cage as he was told. 

Seunghyun moved Hyunjoong's hand to take a look at the bite. He could see the teeth marks but the skin hadn't been broken.

"You'll be fine."

"Seriously. What is going on?"

"You know, if you don't convince your mother to let you have the family money," Seunghyun mused, "you could end up like Taemin."

"What?" Hyunjoong was sure by now that his uncle had gone crazy.

"I like him and I'm glad he decided to give this career a try. But it's not something I'd want someone close to me to do. Imagine your life being in such a state that you had to choose between starving, prostitution, or this."

"Huh? So you paid for him? Isn't that prostitution? Or is this slavery?"

"Neither. I wanted a puppy. I got in contact with an entrepreneur couple that could make that happen. They found someone who was willing to be one for me. He's free to leave at any time. At least two of his friends, who chose the same life, were homeless--that's why they chose this. I don't know his story, but I assume it's something similar. You are stupid. You have it made. All you have to do is not be a clueless asshole and you're set for life. But you can't handle that, can you?"

Hyunjoong glared at his uncle, finally showing a reaction to his harsh words. "I wouldn't sell myself."

"And what else do you have to offer?" Seunghyun challenged. "If I threw you out now, what would you do? Where would you go? How would you eat?"

"I'd manage."

"Tomorrow, you're going to clean my place. Then, you're going to take Taemin to visit his friends. If you fail at either task, there will be consequences. Unless of course, you apologize to your mother and get your ass back home."

"Whatever." Hyunjoong laid back down on the couch and closed his eyes, back behind his blank mask.

***

Joon said nothing as he brushed his teeth, nor did he look at Taecyeon. He couldn't. This wasn't about the two of them. It was about the two of them plus Jaewook. He was sure this wouldn't work, but part of him wanted it to. Otherwise, he would have to live without his boyfriend. Boyfriend. Lover. Best friend.

Taecyeon, for once, stayed silent and gave Joon his space. When they re-entered the bedroom, Jaewook waited for them to crawl into bed before he turned off the light. Joon snuggled close to Taecyeon, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. Jaewook slipped into bed next to Joon, pulling the covers over all three of them.

"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Jaewook asked, laying an arm across them.

"What are the options?" Taecyeon asked.

"No sex." Jaewook told him.

"But he's my boyfriend." Joon was not pleased with Jaewook's demand. 

"He's your brother and you're not having sex with him unless Daddy's there."

Joon turned to shoot an angry look Jaewook's way. "You wanted me to accept his love. I have. You're used to being gay. I'm not. Now that I've done something as big and as terrifying as accepting that I'm in love with another man, you want me to pretend I'm not? I can't do that."

"I just don't want Taecyeon having sex without me. He is my companion, after all."

"This is exactly what I was talking about! This won't work! You can't have both of us, so I'm not allowed to have the man I love!"

"Joon." Jaewook wasn't angry and it surprised the younger man. "I'm not saying you have to let me join you two. I'm just saying that Taecyeon will be having sex with me on a regular basis. I don't want him to be unable to perform because you've tired him out."

"I don't want my boyfriend having sex with someone else!"

"Joon. You believe Taecyeon when he says he loves you. Why don't you believe me?"

Joon stared at Jaewook with wide eyes. "What?"

"I love you, Joon. I love you the same way I love Taecyeon. At first, I let you stay because you were so important to Taec. But, I fell for you, Joon. You're amazing. You're perfect. I want to love you. I want to spoil you. Would you please give me a chance to prove it? I want to show you how much I love you."

Joon was staring at Jaewook as if the older man had just admitted to being the shooter on the grassy knoll. It was completely insane. There was no way it could be true. Yes, Jaewook had changed his will to include him, but that could be changed at any time. Yes, Jaewook let him stay and didn't pressure him for sex or anything--except not to have sex with Taecyeon when he was gone. But...for Jaewook to be in love with him? No. 

Though, if he wasn't, why would he do all those things for Joon? Why would he continue to do so?

"Let's say I believe you." Joon said carefully. "Does that mean I have two boyfriends?"

"If that's how you want to explain our relationship to others, that's fine. But in my mind, I'm your daddy. It's a different kind of relationship with some similarities."

"But you know I don't like the whole diaper/baby thing."

"Having a daddy doesn't mean you have to do those things."

"Oh."

"But, I'd appreciate if you did."

"Taec? Does this make sense to you?"

"Yeah. You're my boyfriend." Taecyeon's face lit up when he said it. "And Jaewook is my daddy. They are two different things."

Joon sighed. "I can still say when I don't feel comfortable with something."

"Of course! This is about making all of us comfortable and happy." Jaewook told him. "All I'm asking for is a trial run. Part of that is no sex with Taecyeon when I'm not around or haven't okayed it."

"Okay." Joon grudgingly conceded. 

Jaewook kissed his forehead. "So, do you boys want to hang out with Ren tomorrow?"


	86. Gathering

Jaejoong stirred as he woke. He remembered sex in the shower but nothing after that. He was surprised to find himself in bed. No doubt Jon Kook had carried him here.

Sex was always amazing with the older man and this time had been no different. Jaejoong was surprised, however, that Jong Kook had finished him off with his mouth.

Jaejoong rolled over, right into something solid. He grumbled and pushed it with his legs.

"What's the problem? You didn't like me sleeping on the couch but you're trying to kick me out of bed."

Jaejoong opened his eyes, startled. Sure enough, Jong Kook was lying next to him.

"I didn't--I mean I wasn't trying to kick you out."

"Couldn't even if you tried." Jong Kook teased.

"Thanks for carrying me to bed."

"You're welcome. Feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"You don't like this." Jong Kook smiled.

"Whatever." Jaejoong mumbled as he blushed and looked away. "I'm going to get up. I have to finish this project for speech class."

***

Joon woke before his housemates. He took a shower, dressed, and was eating a bowl of oatmeal before either of the other men emerged from the bedroom.

"Good morning." Jaewook smiled as he greeted the younger man.

"Mornin." Joon watched Jaewook pour coffee into his mug and take a drink. "About our talk last night..."

Jaewook looked at the blushing boy. "Yes?"

"I want you and Taec to follow the same rule--no sex when I'm not around or haven't okayed it."

"I'm okay with that." Jaewook nodded.

"And Taecyeon?"

"He'll have to be." The older man grinned. 

Joon chuckled and went to the sink to wash his bowl and spoon. As he was washing, a pair of arms encircled his waist and a pair of lips pressed a kiss to his neck. He smiled, knowing whose arms and lips they were, though he couldn't help the blush that once again crept over his face.

"Hi." Came the playful voice in his ear.

"Hi." Joon rinsed the dishes and put them on the counter, before turning in his boyfriend's arms to plant a chaste kiss on his smile.

"Want to go hang out with Ren today?"

"Are you going to greet him with 'Hey, guess what? Joon's my boyfriend!'"

"Not unless you want me to." Taecyeon laughed.

"It's between you and I, for now." Joon looked over his lover's shoulder at the other man in the room. "And Daddy."

Jaewook's heart swelled at the same moment as his penis.

***

Seunghyun hadn't made Taemin stay in the cage for long. He understood completely why the boy had attacked his mouthy nephew but he also wanted the boy to work on controlling his temper. A cute puppy was more fun than an angry puppy.

Taemin yawned in bed next to him.

"I'm cold." Taemin complained. "Don't make me sleep naked anymore."

"I'll just keep you warm." Seunghyun chuckled, pulling the nude boy close.

"Are you really going to make me spend the day with him?"

"Yes. It will either drive him away or make him retract his head from his ass. After he's done cleaning, have him drive you to Woo Sung's place. I hear Jaewook's companions will be there, too. It will be nice for you to see your friends again."

Taemin was thinking "What about Jaejoong?" but knew better than to ask, considering his recent confession about liking the other man. What followed wasn't something he wanted to repeat any time soon.

"What if he won't do that?" 

"He will if he wants a place to sleep tonight. Otherwise, he can always go apologize to his mother."

Taemin sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the day ahead--not at all.

***

When Jaejoong emerged from the bathroom, Jong Kook had already left for the gym. That was fine with him--preferred by him, in fact. He located his phone and sent Ah In a text.

\--ideas 4 project?--

\--yes. c u in 5--

Jaejoong stared at the phone. What? Ah In was going to show up at the apartment any time he wanted? No, that wasn't going to go over well at all with Jong Kook. Not at all. 

Five was accurate. Ah In was ringing the buzzer shortly after the text. Jaejoong grabbed his wallet, notebook, and pen before opening the door. He said nothing until he had the door locked and closed behind him. 

"Do me a favor." Jaejoong said as he led the way to the stairs. "Don't ever come here without letting me know, first."

"Okay." Ah In agreed easily. "Afraid your jealous room mate will beat me up?"

"He could do it easily."

"I'll keep that in mind. You want to hear my idea?"

"Uh, sure." 

"I was playing Truth or Dare with some friends recently and we learned all sorts of things about each other. I think we should do that."

Jaejoong stopped walked and turned to his classmate. "You want to play some stupid game for our project?"

"Just the truth parts. We can't seem to think of any things we have in common or don't that are interesting enough. This will solve that problem."

"I suppose so." Jaejoong grudgingly admitted to himself that the other man was on to something. "But, how are we going to come up with questions for the game if we can't on our own?"

"My friends can help us. Or, we can use the app on my phone that my friends and I used. Thing is, I left it at my Dad's house. We'll swing by there and pick it up. If nobody's home, we can just do the project there."

"Oh. Okay. And if someone's home?"

"Dad's probably at work, but I don't know about his boyfriend. He's an easy going guy, though. He won't mind. Uhm, just one thing. He's a cross dresser, so be prepared. Don't blurt out stupid stuff like I did."

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. "I just met you, Ah In, but I doubt anyone blurts out stupid stuff like you do."

This made the other man laugh.


	87. The Gang's All Here

Ren happily opened the door to his friends. They greeted each other with hugs.

"How are you?" Joon asked.

"Good."

"Did you hear about the truth or dare game?" Woo Sung asked his friend and coworker.

"Just that it was played. What did Taecyeon do?"

"You're so quick to suspect me." Taecyeon feigned displeasure. Jaewook swatted his butt and Taec laughed.

"He and Ren made out." Woo Sung informed.

Jaewook raised an eyebrow at Ren, surprised at the pretty boy. "Oh?"

"Ah In ran around outside in the nude." Taecyeon tattled.

Jaewook shook his head. "You boys are trouble." He hugged both of his own boys and opened the door to leave. "No sex." He reminded them before he left with Woo Sung.

"Is Woo Sung mad?" Joon asked of Ren.

"No. He got all jealous. It was cute. Did you guys hear the story behind that picture?"

They knew he was referring to the photo of Woo Sung and a very feminine Jaewook kissing.

"Mhm." Taecyeon nodded. "Interesting stuff. You okay?"

"Yes. I was worried at first--guess I still am, but just a little. What if I'm not pretty enough when I get older?"

"It was more than that. Woo Sung wouldn't indulge Jaewook's fetish. You worry too much." Taecyeon kissed the pretty boy's cheek. "Besides, if Woo Sung doesn't want you any more, I'll take you."

Taecyeon grinned when Joon smacked the back of his head. He loved that Joon was jealous enough to do it. 

The doorbell sounded. Ren opened the door as soon as he saw who it was.

"Taemin!" He engulfed his fellow trainee in a hug.

"Hi!" Taemin returned the hug with matched enthusiasm before turning his attention to Joon and Taecyeon. They shared hugs with him also.

"Oh, guys." Taemin opened the door further. "This is Hyunjoong."

The trio turned their suspicious eyes toward the new face.

"He's Seunghyun's nephew."

They looked at Taemin. And?

"My crazy uncle thinks I should wait on him and his sex toy because I refuse to apologize to my mother." Hyunjoong supplied.

Taemin turned on his heel, sending a death glare to the man.

"Wow. An even bigger ass than Ah In." Taecyeon mused. "Don't speak about our friend Taemin that way. Feel free to say anything you want about your uncle."

Hyunjoong couldn't care less. He flopped down onto the sofa and picked up the TV remote. They all stared at him.

"Make yourself at home." Ren muttered.

"He's going to hang out here?" Joon asked, distaste in his tone.

"If he doesn't, Seunghyun will kick him out." Taemin informed.

"He's staying with you two?" Ren blurted.

"My uncle challenged me. I accepted." Despite looking bored, Hyunjoong must have been listening.

"You're insane." Taemin snapped. Ren stepped between the two of them.

At that moment, the doorbell sounded. Taecyeon left Ren as a barrier between Taemin and the excessively rude Hyunjoong, and opened the door.

"Hello. We're having a party." Taecyeon greeted Ah In.

"Are we?" Ah In asked, stepping past his new friend. "I just need my phone. I think I left it here. Oh, and meet my classmate--"

"Jae!" Taemin cried out, face bright as he lept at his friend. 

Jaejoong caught him and accepted the peck on his lips.

"What?" Ah In was confused. Who was this new guy and why was he clinging to and kissing Jaejoong? This wasn't the roommate was it?

"How have you been?" Ren asked Jae.

"Good. Started college."

"Awesome!" Joon enthused. "But you're in a class with Ah In?"

"How do you know him?" Jaejoong asked, surprised.

"He's my boyfriend's son." Ren answered for Joon.

"Boyfriend?" Jae and Taemin asked simultaneously.

"Congratulations!" Taemin hugged Ren again. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Ren couldn't keep the wide smile from showing even if he'd tried. Woo Sung was quite the catch.

"I'm so confused." Ah In grumbled. "You already knew my friends and my dad's boyfriend?" He asked of Jaejoong.

Jaejoong finally realized the severity of the situation. "Uh...yeah."

Silence fell on the room.

"I don't know who any of you are." Hyunjoong said. "But you're blocking the TV."

That's when Ah In noticed the stranger on the couch. "Who the fuck are you?"

"He's your replacement now that we actually like you." Taecyeon supplied. "We were short one rude asshole. He's filling the position quite effectively."

"I see that." Ah In agreed.

"Who are all these people?" Hyunjoong demanded of Taemin. "And why is that one wearing a diaper and no pants?"

"Because none of your business." Ah In snapped. "Why are you here?"

"I'm at the disposal of my uncle's prostitute--"

"Shut up!" Joon lost his temper.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ah In was also losing his cool. "Prostitute? Who the fuck is your uncle?"

"He's being fucked by my uncle." Hyunjoong indicated Taemin by pointing the remote. "My uncle bought him."

"That's ridiculous." Ah In assured the stranger. "He was in the homeless shelter with you guys, right?" Ah In asked of his friends.

"Homeless shelter?" Hyunjoong scoffed. "I guess that's where they get boys to sell to creepy men like my uncle."

Ah In advanced on the loud mouth. Taemin stepped between them.

"He's just trying to stir up trouble." Taemin explained to Ah In. "Ignore him."

"I can't."

"Our assignment." Jaejoong reminded his classmate.

"Yeah. Maybe my phone's in the couch cushions."

Hyunjoong rolled his eyes and stood before sitting on the on the arm of the couch instead, while Ah In looked for his phone.

"You need to have that thing attached to your head." Ren teased. "You're always forgetting it."

"Implant it up his ass." Taecyeon quipped.

Ah In tossed a pillow at his friend. "I don't take stuff up the ass. That's you."

Joon hoped his didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt while his friends laughed. Despite how good it felt, he was embarrassed to admit he did take Taecyeon up his own ass. It didn't sound manly at all.

"Here it is!" Ah In announced and held up his misplaced phone.

"What project are you doing?" Taemin asked, glued to Jaejoong's side.

"Speech class." Jaejoong supplied.

"Truth or Dare." Ah In supplied.

"You played with these guys?" Jaejoong suddenly realized, shocked.

"Yeah."

"Watching Ah In run around the house naked was the highlight." Taecyeon grinned.

"Yeah, cause I'm so good looking." Ah In pulled his shirt up, revealing his abs.

"Oh please." Taec pulled his own shirt up. He was more muscular by far. "Amateur."

Joon blushed and looked away. He'd never felt this way about Taecyeon's body before, but since he'd finally given and accepted he was in love with the other man, Joon had been hyper aware of Taecyeon's sexiness.

"I hope you all realize you're freaks." Hyunjoong piped up, sounding bored.

"I really don't like this guy." Ah In said.

"Then you know how I feel about you and your gay, whore friends."

It wasn't that nobody wanted to punch the man right in his filthy mouth, it was simply that they all imagined they'd get in the way of one of the others on his way to do it.


	88. Ah In Steps In

Joon was the first to act. 

"Taemin, I'm really happy to see you again, but I can't take this guy anymore. Can't you send him off before Ah In or Taec kills him?"

"If you keep mouthing off and being rude to my friends, I'll have to tell your uncle." Taemin hoped he sounded threatening.

"I bet Jong Kook could straighten him out." Jaejoong was a bit surprised to hear himself mumble.

The others were surprised, too. Though, they were also highly entertained by the thought of Hyunjoong getting disciplined by the older man. Taec cracked a grin.

"I would pay to see that--you know, if I had any money."

Ren snickered. "Likewise."

"Is that the dude I've heard about?" Ah In asked. "I think Hyunjoong deserves it for sure."

"So have him talk to Seunghyun." Joon suggested to Jaejoong before the thin man could stop him. "Jong Kook wouldn't mind and if Hyunjoong is this much of a pain to his uncle, then I'm sure Seunghyun would gladly drop him off at your apartment."

Jaejoong cringed and looked at Ah In. He could hope the other man wasn't sharp enough to catch that, right? 

Ah In's eyes were wide and his mouth was open as he turned to stare at his classmate. "You...Jong Kook is your roommate?!"

Joon looked between the two of them, confused. 

Jae flushed and looked away. He felt Taemin squeeze his arm. "Yeah. So you know him, too?" This wasn't going well at all.

"I...I heard about him. I think I met him once..."Ah In's eyes narrowed and he pointed at Taemin. "You! I knew you looked familiar!"

Taemin hid behind Jaejoong, ears burning with shame. Ah In did remember after all. He was hoping the other man hadn't.

"You fucking attacked me!"

"What?" Joon asked, getting more confused by the second.

"You hit Ren!" Taemin protested from his hiding place.

"You hit this girly boy?" Hyunjoong raised an eyebrow. "No wonder they said you were an ass. Even I wouldn't hit a frail thing like her."

Taecyeon caught Ren's fist before he could prove to the new man just how strong he really was. Ren turned his anger toward Taecyeon. The stronger of the two wrapped his arms around his friend and spoke softly in his ear.

"I know. I want to punch him, too. But it will only cause more trouble. Ah In's going to find out about us--about how we came to live with these guys. We need to take care of that first. I think he figured it out."

Ren's eyes cut to Ah In. The latter was still glaring in Taemin's direction. 

"I'm sorry, okay!" Taemin offered. "I just saw red when I heard you hurt him."

"That Jong Kook freak--he fucking called my girlfriend!" Ah In explained loudly to the smaller boy. "He wanted me to go to--" Ah In moved his gaze to Jaejoong. "Your apartment!"

"I don't know anything about this." Jaejoong said truthfully, his hands palms out in front of him as if to ward off Ah In's anger.

"You do know your roommate is a freak who likes to discipline other men, right?" Ah In accused.

"Well...yeah...but I didn't think that meant guys he didn't know or guys that have girlfriends..." Jaejoong stumbled.

"I can't even..." Ah In pulled on his hair. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Ah In." Joon grabbed his new friend's wrist. "Come with me for a bit." He tugged on his friend's arm and led him to the spare room, closing the door behind them. Ah In was staring at him.

"What are you doing?" Ah In made a move to step past his friend.

"Please." Joon said, his voice pleading and vulnerable. "You trust me, right? I didn't tell anyone about...you know."

Ah In backed up and sighed before sitting on the bed. "Yeah. But now I don't know. Have you guys been lying to me? Why do you all know each other? What's this about that jerk's uncle buying one of your friends?"

Joon sat next to Ah In. "I'll answer any questions you have. Just, please..."

Ah In sensed Joon's fear and trepidation. He turned his head and gazed at his friend for a moment before gently pressing a kiss to his lips.

Joon's eyes went big and he stared at his friend in shock--utter shock. Ah In laughed. 

"Yeah, I trust you. I don't like being an outsider. I want to know who you guys are. I don't have any other friends, okay?"

Joon nodded.

"But...uhm..." Joon faltered. "Why did you just..."

"I thought it would calm you down."

"I'm not the one who was upset."

"I'm the one who's angry. You're the one who's afraid."

Joon blushed and looked away. Ah In was spot on.

"I know Taecyeon doesn't need to wear diapers. I know Jaewook, one of my Dad's friends, likes to have sex with Taec because of the diaper fetish thing. Did I treat Taec any differently when I found out? Did I stop being friends with him? You can trust me too, Joon."

Joon sighed. "You're right. Okay. But...I am afraid, Ah In." He turned his eyes back on his friend. "I am afraid that once you find out, you'll hate all of us--including your Dad. I'm scared."

Ah In looked at him for a moment before sighing. "It's true, isn't it? Seunghyun did pay for Taemin's...services."

Joon nodded.

"And Jaewook paid for Taec?"

Again, Joon nodded.

"Then that means...my Dad?!"

Joon rubbed his hand over his face. "They aren't prostitutes. They aren't slaves that were bought. They don't belong to anyone. It's more like a matchmaking service."

"That just sounds like you're trying to sugar coat it. And where do you come in?"

Joon started to cry. He wasn't sure why and he certainly didn't like it, but despite his wishes, he was crying. He was so ashamed and so worried for his friends. This wasn't wrong. What they had done wasn't wrong. It wasn't prostitution or slavery. It was...it was a way to survive. It was a way to be with the man he loved. In Ren and Woo Sung's case it really had been a matchmaking service. But he had a hard time convincing even himself. How was he going to convince Ah In?

"Joon?" Ah In knew what to do when Tae Hee cried but he was at a total loss for what to do when a fellow straight man cried. "I won't hate you. I promise."

It wasn't enough to comfort Joon. Ah In lifted his arms, considering how to hug the other man. He dropped them thinking it probably wasn't a good idea. But, lifted them again when he reminded himself that he'd kissed Joon minutes earlier just to calm him, and wrapped the sad boy in a hug. 

"Why are you crying?" Ah In asked.

"I hate this. I hate all of it. I don't even know what to tell you. Taec's parents died and he doesn't have any other family. He was in the car with them when it happened."

"Shit--"

"I was homeless. That's why I went...I refused to prostitute myself even when I was really...so hungry and so cold...But I went...that's where I met all of them--Taec, Jaejoong, Taemin, and Ren."

"I didn't know..." Ah In said lamely.

"We stayed until they were done training us--free food and shelter. It was so good to sleep in a bed again and eat warm food. I hated the training part. I wasn't going to go home with anybody. I didn't. I left."

"Joon. I don't understand. Training?"

"They wanted someone who would play along with their fetishes. Jaewook had so many guys break up with him and call him a sick freak when he confided in them. So, Taecyeon was trained on how to fulfill the fetish--on what it was and what it meant. Taecyeon and Jaewook met and decided they were okay with each other."

"Joon...how is that not prostitution? I'm not trying to be mean. I understood why you did it--more than you know."

Joon looked up. What on earth did Ah In mean by that?

"We were always told we didn't have to go home with anyone. We didn't have to have sex with anyone. It was always to be our choice. But Taec and Jaewook--they really like each other. Your Dad is in love with Ren and Ren is with him, too."

"I can't say I understand how that works, Joon, but I definitely understand being homeless and being forced to depend on someone else you don't know very well to help you out. I don't hate you or my Dad or any of the guys. Honest."

Joon took a deep breath and pulled away from Ah In's embrace.

"That's what Jaejoong meant..." Ah In mused. "Jong Kook bought him, didn't he?"

"I don't like to word it that way--"

"I know. But he went home with Jong Kook, right? But, what about you? You said you left."

"I did. I left training and went back to the streets but I got hurt and Jaewook took me in to keep Taecyeon happy."

"You and Taec lived on the streets together?"

"No. We just became good friends. I left Jaewook's place to live with my Mom, who suddenly showed up in my life, but..well I got hurt again and Jaewook took me in again."

"That's why you were acting strange that time..." Ah In realized. "Your Mom showed up at Jaewook's."

Joon nodded, blushing. 

"I was homeless once, too." Ah In said so quietly that Joon wasn't sure he heard correctly. "Tae Hee took me in."

Joon wasn't sure what to do with that information. It brought up many more questions in his mind. He remembered that strange time Ah In had worn a diaper and they'd kissed. The other man had told him that he'd met Tae Hee when he was 16 but she hadn't touched him until he was 18. He'd also told Joon that she'd made him wear panties as a punishment for hitting Ren. Was he in a relationship like the rest of them? No...that wasn't possible.


	89. Ah In Steps Up

Taecyeon wanted to follow Joon and Ah In, but he knew he was needed in the living room. It was a dangerous situation indeed when Taecyeon was the calm one in the bunch.

"Of all the fucking coincidences." Jaejoong was muttering.

Ren was looking at Taemin. "You never should have brought him here."

"Seunghyun told me to." Taemin insisted. "I thought he'd told Woo Sung or something."

"Ah In didn't know how you met his father?" Jaejoong asked, concerned.

"No." Ren lamented.

The three of them turned their anger on Hyunjoong who looked completely unaffected by the whole scene.

"It's all your fault." Taemin growled. In the back of his mind, he heard Seunghyun's voice warning him about his temper.

"Not my fault you guys decided to sell yourselves." Hyunjoong easily shrugged off the blame. "If you decided it, don't act like you're ashamed of your choice."

Taecyeon was watching Taemin closely so he could intervene should the puppy decide to attack the loud mouth. Taecyeon found himself surprisingly agreeing with Hyunjoong's words--they actually made sense.

"And don't you bite me again." Hyunjoong pointed at Taemin. "I know you'd get in trouble for that."

"You bit him?" Taecyeon asked with a chuckle.

"He deserved it."

"I don't doubt that." Taecyeon agreed. "But, surprisingly, he said something usable. We didn't do anything wrong. We have nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's not what I said--"

"I got to meet Jaewook and Joon and all of you. I'm not ashamed of how I met any of you. I'm just glad I did."

"It's not something I'm proud of." Jaejoong admitted. "It's just something I have to do to step up."

Taemin wrapped his arms around Jaejoong. The taller man affectionately patted and rubbed his friend's arms.

"Hyunjoong doesn't understand." Taemin's voice was muffled as he nuzzled Jae 's back. "He's rich and didn't have to work for it."

"So? You think I'd sell myself too if I wasn't rich?" Hyunjoong taunted.

"Yes." Taemin snapped.

"Well I wouldn't. I would find some other way."

"Bullshit." Taemin's anger resurfaced. "You're being an obtrusive jerk just so you don't have to admit you did something wrong. You're living off your mom and your uncle."

"You're living off my uncle."

"Nobody expects you to understand or agree." 

The four occupants hadn't noticed the return of Ah In and Joon until Ah In spoke.

"You can disagree with their choices, but you can't go around calling them whores. That's my Dad's boyfriend. I'm not gonna let you call him a whore. My Dad loves him and he's been nothing but nice to me. Ren, I don't care how you came into my Dad's life. He loves you and you obviously love him. I appreciate how good you are to him and to me." Ah In then looked to Taecyeon and finally Jaejoong. "None of you need to worry about me judging you for your living situations. Hyunjoong is only because he can't imagine being in a difficult situation like each of you were in."

Taecyeon caught Joon's attention and shared a happy smile with his boyfriend. Joon could see the love and pride in his lover's eyes. None of them had expected Ah In to be okay with things.

"What's wrong?" Ah In blurted, obviously very worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

Taecyeon laughed when he realized Ah In was worried over Ren's tears.

"Come here, you clueless lout." Taecyeon hugged Ah In. "He's crying because he's touched and relieved."

"Oh." Ah In frowned. "Let go of me."

"Make me." Taec teased.

Ah In rolled his eyes. Ren laughed.

"A hug from me is a privilege." Taecyeon told his victim.

"Not likely."

"Awww. You love me. You don't have to pretend anymore." Taecyeon rained kissed all over Ah In's face and neck.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Joon and Ren were laughing hard as their reluctant friend struggled in Taecyeon's hold.

"I'll even let you change my diaper." Taecyeon rubbed against his prisoner.

"Eww! Fuck!" Ah In turned red. "I'm gonna tell Jaewook on you if you don't stop it right now!"

"You don't want to? Why not? You're afraid my penis is bigger than yours, aren't you?"

Joon and Ren were doubled over with laughter. Jaejoong and Taemin couldn't help but join in. Ah In was glad to see his friends in good spirits.

"It doesn't matter how big your dick is when all you do is take it up the ass." Ah In countered.

Hyunjoong let out an amused snort at that one.

"I'd top for you, baby." Taecyeon leered greasily. 

"Did you give up on Joon already?" Ah In smacked the back of his friend's head. "He's never going to like you if you hit on me."

Taecyeon laughed and released Ah In.

"So," Ah In pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Truth or Dare, anyone?"


	90. Truth

"As much as I'd love to see you naked again, I think this is not a good idea." Taecyeon cautioned. 

It was odd to experience the young man switch from playful to serious.

"Come on." Pleaded Ah In. "Jae and I are stuck on this stupidly simple project. Help us out. Please?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Ah In." Joon agreed. "It's a little too...uh intimate to play with--" He gestured at Hyunjoong.

"Yeah." Ah In took a turn at being manipulative. "You're right. That bastard couldn't handle it. He'd get all sensitive and butt hurt."

Taecyeon smirked. He saw thru Ah In's plan--probably everyone present did-- except for the arrogant man sitting on the couch.

"Whatever, asshole." Hyunjoong scoffed. "It's a kids' game."

"Not the way we play."

"Ah In--" Joon tried again.

"Scared?" Ah In challenged the arrogant one.

"Our version involved kissing. I really don't want to risk kissing him." Ren also gestured at the intruder. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to kiss any of us, either."

"Kissing? That's so juvenile. Are you guys still stuck in middle school?"

"I'm sorry, Ah In." Joon spoke up. "We can't do this with him here."

"Play your little game." Hyunjoong waved dismissive hand. "Don't let my presence stop you."

"I don't feel comfortable with this." Joon continued. "I don't feel comfortable playing in front of him."

"So we'll use the app but take out Taec's dares." Ah In hadn't given up on the game.

"An app?" Hyunjoong was suddenly interested. "Let me see it." 

Ah In opened the app and handed his phone to the other man. Hyunjoong perused it with a surprising level of concentration. After a minute, he handed the phone back to its owner. 

"I'm in."

They all stared at him. There was no way. But, the newcomer turned the TV off and sat the remote down, looking to the rest of the group expectantly.

"No." Joon heard himself say.

"What should the punishment be for not following thru with a truth or dare?" Ah In asked. "As you heard, last time it was to run around the perimeter of the house in the nude."

And so they all sat in a circle on the floor, around the phone, after agreeing to the new punishment. Somebody should have been watching Taecyeon's quick fingers but of course nobody was. Nobody knew the app as well as Taec did and it came in handy when he wanted to cause trouble--trouble he found amusing. The longer he was with Jaewook and Joon the more comfortable and secure he felt. The more secure he felt, the more fun it was to cause amusing trouble. He knew there was a limit somewhere, but until he reached that limit twice, he was going to have a home and people who loved him. He missed having people who loved him. Mom and Dad were beyond missed but he hadn't experienced that horrible nightmare in a while. He knew it was thanks to Jaewook and Joon and maybe even the rest of the cast--Ren and Ah In--even Jaejoong and Taemin. 

Thus, when it came time to misbehave to amuse himself, Taecyeon felt perfectly safe to do so. He knew Jaewook would never again send him to Jong Kook for discipline. He knew Jaewook would reprimand him if need be. Jaewook seemed to be the opposite of the often annoying young man who rarely showed his serious side. But, it was obvious that Jaewook found Taecyeon's antics to be entertaining and enjoyable--at least to Taecyeon it was obvious. He wondered if Jaewook did a bit of vicarious living thru him. 

And so, the current game of Truth or Dare, that Taecyeon had been against, quickly became a plot of his own to crack Hyunjoong. It started out innocently enough--as was the manipulative man's plan.

\--What is your favorite color?

When Taemin answered white, they all teased him that white wasn't truly a color, but the absence of color.

\--Imitate another player and have everyone try to guess who you are.

Hyunjoong laughed at his dare. He had everyone's full attention--anxious to observe what the asshole would do. The asshole grinned and launched himself onto Ah In.

"Hey!" Ah In protested as he was knocked onto the floor.

Hyunjoong just grinned down at him and gave him a comical pout. "You don't want to have sex with me?"

Taecyeon was the first to laugh--and for a moment, the only one to laugh.

"What are you--" Ah In was caught completely off guard.

"I bet you're just afraid my technique is so much better than yours!" Hyunjoong continued. "Or is it that you're impotent?"

Taecyeon laughed harder, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"What in the fuck?!" Ah In demanded, pushing the other man off him.

"He's doing his dare, silly." Ren explained.

"Oh?" Ah In sat up and straightened his clothes. "Fuck. I feel like nobody respects my personal space anymore."

Joon laughed. "He did a good imitation of Taec, though."

Ah In finally realized and it made him laugh as much as Taecyeon.

\--Tell a kiddy joke from childhood.

"Why are cows always broke?" Ah In asked, obviously happy to finally use one of his silly jokes. "Because the farmer milks them dry."

Ren groaned. 

\--Have a staring contest with Taecyeon. Loser must give a foot massage to winner for two minutes.

Ren and Taecyeon locked eyes. The room was silent as everyone waited. 

"Over here, asswipe!" Hyunjoong called from behind Ren, trying his best to distract Taecyeon. Jaejoong laughed and Taemin with him. 

Ren smiled and licked his lips. 

"Nice try, but it won't work." Taeceyon told the newcomer.

Joon wasn't sure what came over him. Perhaps he was picking up on Taecyeon's bad behavior. He faked a yawn and stretched before pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

"What are you doing?" Jaejoong asked. 

Everyone looked--including Taecyeon. He was rewarded with a playful smile from Joon who was already putting his shirt back on. Taecyeon growled at his lover as Ren stretched out his legs and wiggled his toes, eagerly awaiting his foot massage.

Joon and and Hyunjoong played rock, paper, scissors. Joon won and therefore won the right to tell Hyunjoong to sing Electric Shock by FX. What made everyone delighted with his performance was that he actually knew some of the dance moves. He may have been an asshole, but he was a highly entertaining one.

\--You must speak and reply in gibberish for the next ten minutes.

"mo plobmembo!" Taecyeon declared enthusiastically. 

On Joon's turn, he picked truth. He had point out one of his physical flaws. 

"Uh...this darn mole." He indicated his neck.

"Are you kidding?" Taecyeon's smile was genuine. "I'll know exactly where to start kissing you."

"Ooohhh!" Ah In teasingly called. "Watch out, Joon! Are there more moles? Connect the dots?"

Joon blushed. It didn't help that Taecyeon winked at him. 

"Why are you still chasing after him?" Jaejoong wondered aloud. "You know he's straight. You really think you can turn him?"

"I'm enough to turn anyone!"

Hyunjoong laughed. "Your delusional world sounds very interesting."

\--You dirty dog! Slobber all over Ren!

"Oh no no no!" Ren protested, holding his hands up to ward off Taecyeon's slobber.

"You're admitting to losing?" Hyunjoong asked Ren.

"Like it would make a difference. I'm already a cross dresser."

But, he didn't push Taecyeon away when the other man straddled his legs. Ren did, however, cry out with disgust as Taecyeon sloppily licked all over the pretty boy's face and neck.

"Damn it!" Taecyeon complained when he got back to his spot on the carpet. "Why didn't I learn from last time?! Your make-up tastes awful!"

They all laughed at him.

\--How is your sex life?

Ah In frowned. "Great. What kind of stupid question is that?"

They were all a bit surprised when Hyunjoong accepted his dare to lick lime off Jaejoong's neck. There wasn't any lime in the house, so they put chocolate syrup on Jaejoong's neck and let Hyunjoong go at it. Jaejoong wasn't crazy about the idea, but he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as the stranger's tongue and lips removed the syrup. When it was over, he shuddered and wiped furiously at his wet skin.

\--Rub an ice cube all over Ren.

"Why is it always me?!" Ren lamented, making Ah In, Taecyeon, and Joon laugh hard. 

Taemin accepted an ice cube from Ah In and approached Ren nervously. Ren squealed when the frozen water touched his skin. Taemin winced but ran the ice cube up and down the other boy's arms until the others let him stop. 

"I'm so cold now!" Ren complained.

\--Who in the room do you think would be the best in bed?

"I'm sure Taecyeon nominates himself." Hyunjoong spoke up, though it was Ah In's truth. 

"I'm sure he would." Ah In agreed. Taecyeon only grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "I'm going to say he is, since he's most likely a slut of monumental proportions."

"So rude!" Taecyeon cried. 

The rest of them laughed. Taecyeon deserved it-- but not because they believed he was a slut.

\--Who was the first person you saw completely naked? Family doesn't count.

"Tae Hee." Ah In said immediately. 

\--Have you ever done anything sexual that would be considered weird?

Jaejoong wasn't amused. "Yeah."

\--Lick Jaejoong's lips.

"Perfect." Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

"Admitting defeat?" Hyunjoong asked.

Jaejoong shook his head. Taemin pouted as Taecyeon approached Jae and ran his tongue over the thin man's lips.

\--Group dare. Everyone must hold their crotch and make small talk for 30 seconds.

After the laughter subsided, Taecyeon started off. "The weather sure is nice today."

\--How old were you when you first touched a vagina?

"Eighteen." Again, Ah In didn't hesitate. Joon and Taecyeon knew why. 

\--Make out with the person of your choice.

All air was sucked from the room as the group of young people all watched the dangerous Taecyeon. He grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"I want to get to know our new friend." Taecyeon leered at Hyunjoong.

"Not happenin. I admit defeat."

"You'd rather dress like a maid and answer the door for pizza delivery?" Taemin was shocked.

"I'm not making out with that freak."

"Okay." Ah In shrugged. "I'll order the pizza."

The woman delivering pizzas had seen a lot--older ladies answering the door in nothing but a towel, men wearing only boxers as they handed her the money, children as young as two doing the task for their guardians. But this, well she hadn't seen this particular thing before. 

When the door opened, there was a young man wearing a skimpy black skirt edged with white lace. The apron was too small for his muscular frame and his perfect nipples were left bare for lack of the white fabric. Atop his head were a pair of cat ears surrounded by the same white lace that lined his skirt. His legs were also muscular but hairy, which made his attire look even more ridiculous. 

She heard snickers of laughter behind him and figured it was some sort of dare. Men were so juvenile. She rolled her eyes.

The maid man handed her the money, including a decent tip. She thanked him politely and handed over the two pizzas. 

"You might want to shave your legs." She couldn't bite her tongue any longer and promptly turned and walked back to her car.

The men in the room erupted into laughter and Hyunjoong closed the door before taking the pizzas to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Ha ha. So Funny." He set the pizzas on the counter and opened one box, grabbing a slice and immediately taking a large bite.

Taecyeon stood behind Joon as the man with the mole on his neck grabbed a slice for himself. Taecyeon wrapped his arms around Joon's waist and planted a kiss on said mole. Joon choked on his pizza and broke Taecyeon's hold.

"Stop it!" He snapped at his boyfriend before dropping his pizza onto the counter and rushing from the room.

"Why do you do that to him?" Taemin scolded. "You picked on him too much during training, too."

"Don't worry." Taecyeon assured him. "We're okay. He just gets embarrassed sometimes."

Taemin frowned but said nothing more. Ah In went in the direction Joon had. 

"Those two seem sorta close lately." Ren observed. "Any idea what that's about?"

"Not a clue." Taecyeon shrugged.

 

Ah In found Joon in the spare room. 

"You okay?"

Joon, startled, turned to find his new friend. He sighed and sank onto the bed. "Why are you here?"

"Don't be like that, Joon." Ah In sat next to him. "If you're upset with Taecyeon, take it out on him. Are you still upset because you got turned on when he kissed you?"

Joon studied his hands. 

"Don't make me kiss you again." 

Joon let out an amused snort despite his heavy mood. It made Ah In smile.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm...embarrassed. I feel guilty about it." Joon admitted softly.

"Anybody would be embarrassed by Taecyeon's behavior. Unless you mean you feel guilty that getting turned on by his kiss embarrassed you?"

Joon continued to scrutinize his fingers.

"Joon. Do you like him?"

Ah In let silence settle over them for a full minute. It nearly killed him to be so patient.

"Taecyeon and Jaewook are an item, right? Maybe you just know too many gay men. You need to hang out with women, too."

Joon finally met Ah In's gaze. "We had sex." He blushed as soon as he admitted it.

Ah In nodded. "I'm not that surprised."

"What?"

"He obviously wants you and he's not one to give up. Why don't you just tell Jaewook? That will put an end to--"

"He knows." Joon folded in on himself.

"Did he do something to you?" Ah In asked, concerned. 

"I..."

"You're afraid again." Ah In sighed. "Why do you think I'm so bad? Joon, I'm worried about you. Did Jaewook do something to you when he found out? I'm sure Dad would let you stay here--"

"No. It's not like that." Joon managed before hiding his face. The crying started again.

Ah In sighed and patted his friend's back. "Just wait here a minute."

 

Taecyeon looked up when Ah In entered the room. "Is Joon okay?"

"Come with me." Ah In commanded in a terse voice. The others looked to him curiously. 

Taecyeon sighed and got to his feet, following Ah In into the spare bedroom. He found Joon sitting on the bed, hugging his legs, his face hidden behind his knees, as he cried. Taecyeon's heart sank and he rushed to Joon's side, wrapping him up in a hug.

"What did you do to him?" Taecyeon demanded, glaring at Ah In.

"What did you do to him?" Countered Ah In. 

"I'm sorry, Taec!" Joon lifted his tear streaked face. 

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." Taec assured him as he wiped at the tears with his thumbs, holding his lover's face gently.

"I'm so embarrassed--maybe even ashamed--but when we're at home--"

"Ah In," Taecyeon cut off the confession. "Would you please give us some privacy."

"No. You're pressuring Joon. He needs someone on his side."

"You don't know the situation, Ah In. I appreciate your kindness to Joon, but you don't know--"

"I'm sorry, Taec." Joon interrupted. "I told him we had sex."

"Oh." Taecyeon hadn't been expecting that.

"I feel so guilty." Joon explained. "I'm afraid people will think I'm a sissy if they find out I'm with a guy."

"As opposed to thinking you're one because you cry so much." Ah In chimed in. "Nobody that matters cares if you have sex with a guy or not. Give us some credit."

"I'm ashamed!" Joon cried. "I know Jaewook and Taec are...together...but I still--" He lost his words amongst a few fresh sobs.

Taecyeon rubbed his lover's back. 

"Joon. Joon. Stop that and look at me." Ah In sighed.

Joon lifted his head and turned his wet eyes to his friend, fear and shame on his face.

"You worry too much, Joon. Taecyeon's not mad at you, right? I'm okay with you--you know that. Is Jaewook mad at you? Is he threatening you?"

"No. No. Nothing like that." Joon insisted. 

"Then, despite my not understanding why Jaewook is okay with this, he is and you need to stop worrying so much."

"What kind of coward hides his relationship because he's afraid of what other people will think of him?" Joon lamented. "It's not fair to Taec! I'm such a whore--Hyunjoong is right about me. I'm a whore."

"If you are, then I am and so is Taec." Ah In snapped. "I don't care if we are or not. I care about you and I care about Tae Hee and I care about Ren. If I was still an asshole like Hyunjoong, I'd think you were a freak for being with Taec when you know he's with Jaewook. But I'm not a clueless jerk anymore--well, not as much. Forget every one else, Joon. Do you like Taec?"

Joon turned his gaze to Taecyeon's.

"It's okay." Taecyeon shook his head. "It's none of his business. He's right about all the rest, but you don't have to answer anything about us."

Joon took a deep breath and turned back to Ah In's gaze. "I love him." He admitted in a whisper.


	91. I Love Him

Ah In looked at Joon for a long moment before turning to Taecyeon.

"Are you serious about Joon? I swear if you hurt him, I'll cut your balls off and use them as Christmas tree ornaments."

Joon's eyebrows went up and he suppressed a giggle. Taecyeon's genuine smile made a rare appearance. 

"Of course I'm serious about Joon." Taecyeon assured their ever maturing friend. "I'm in love with him."

"What are you going to do when Jaewook finds out?" Ah In asked, worried.

"He knew before I did--that's why he took Joon in."

"That doesn't make sense." Ah In frowned.

"That's what I say all the time." Joon muttered. "Tell him--tell Taecyeon that it doesn't make sense. You can't love two people at the same time in the same way!"

Ah In glanced at Joon and then back to Taecyeon, suspicion in his dark gaze.

"You bast--"

"Calm down. I'm in love with Joon. He comes first in my life. But reality is that I have nothing to offer him if I don't have Jaewook. Luckily, I happen to like Jaewook a lot. Jaewook is fine with us being together, as long as I'm still with him--" Taecyeon explained.

"He's using you!" Ah In protested.

"Ah In!" Taecyeon finally snapped at the boy. "Of course he is! He paid a lot of money so I'd live with him and have sex with him! He paid for Joon's medical bills and rescued him from his mother. He didn't do those things because he's altruistic. He wants someone to love him, too. He wants someone to care for, someone to depend on him. I can do that for him."

"It's not fair to Joon!"

"Nothing is fair to Joon! Nothing is fair for any of us! You keep saying you understand, but you don't understand as much as you say."

"I'm trying!"

"Then believe me when I tell you that I'm not hurting Joon and neither is Jaewook."

Ah In glanced at the man they were discussing. He was a sobbing mess again. 

"I'm worried." Ah In said softly.

Taecyeon rested a warm hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know." He turned his attention back to Joon, kissing his hair. "Joonie, you want a nap?"

Joon shook his head, not lifting it from it's place against Taecyeon's shoulder.

"I'll lie down with you." Taecyeon coaxed. "Ah In will make sure nobody disturbs us."

"No." Joon insisted in a muffled voice. 

"Do you want to go home?"

Joon nodded.

"I'll drive you guys home." Ah In offered. 

"Didn't Jae ride here with you?"

"Yeah but I'll come back. I don't think he minds--unless he's tired of that short tempered kid hanging on him."

Taecyeon chuckled. 

 

In the kitchen, Hyunjoong decided he'd had enough pizza. He went into Ren's girly bedroom to retrieve his clothes. It wasn't much later that he reappeared in the kitchen, glaring at the group there.

"Where are my clothes?" He hissed.

Taemin, Jaejoong, and Ren all looked at each other and then back to Hyunjoong.

"They aren't where you left them?"

"I don't know."

"Why would I know?"

Those were the helpful answers he received from the trio.

His eyes narrowed. "You don't want me to tear this fucking house apart."

"I'm guessing Ah In or Taecyeon had something to do with it." Ren told the angry man. "It sounds like something they'd do."

Hyunjoong turned on his heel and angrily stalked down the hall to the guest room. It was hard to be taken seriously half dressed in a maid outfit a couple sizes too small, a pair of lacy cat ears, and those manly, hairy legs under the skirt. The three men left in the kitchen collapsed in laughter.

 

"I don't want to." Joon was whining about riding home in Ah In's car. "I want Daddy."

Ah In stared at the boy. Taecyeon sighed and stroked his boyfriend's hair.

"Daddy's at work. He'll be home as soon as he can."

Ah In's confused and worried eyes met Taecyeon's. Had Joon lost his grip on reality again? At that moment, the door swung open violently, hitting the door stop loudly. If it weren't for the door stop, the wall would have suffered a fatal blow. 

"What's your problem?" Ah In snapped at the intruder. "Joon's not feeling well."

"Which one of you hid my clothes?" Hyunjoong demanded.

Taecyeon started to laugh and Ah In soon joined in. 

"Seriously?" Ah In managed after a moment. "Somebody hid your clothes?"

"I know it was one of you two!"

"I wish I would have thought of it!" Taecyeon admitted.

"Me too." Ah In agreed.

"This is bullshit." Hyunjoong growled. "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

"Joon," Ah In stopped laughing and looked at the boy whose face remained hidden. "Did you hide his clothes?"

"Nuh uh." 

"If he did, he wouldn't tell the truth right now anyway." Taecyeon explained. "I think he's...you know..."

Ah In nodded. That's exactly what he'd been wondering. 

Hyunjoong heard this and took a threatening step forward. Ah In stood quickly, protecting the fragile boy. 

"He's not feeling well. I'll help you look for your clothes."

"So he's the one who hid them." Hyunjoong's eyes blazed.

"I don't know, but if he did, he's not going to remember right now. Just leave it and let's find your clothes."

Hyunjoong shoved Ah In, making him stumble back a few steps. The angry man was stronger than Ah In had planned on. 

"Take Joon." Taecyeon's voice was calm.

Ah In did as he was told, wrapping Joon up in a tight embrace, letting the boy hide against his chest. Taecyeon stood and faced Hyunjoong, all traces of humor gone from his face.

The face off between the half naked man maid and the diaper boy should have been a comical event, but instead Ah In was simply worried. This couldn't go well.


	92. Where Are My Clothes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjoong looks for his missing clothing. Jaewook and Joon bond.

"I just want my clothes back." Hyunjoong growled.

"You checked with the others?" Taecyeon asked.

"Of course, moron. They said it was exactly your type of thing."

"It is, but I didn't do it."

"I just want my fucking clothes."

"And I don't have them."

"So I'll ask him." Hyunjoong indicated Joon.

"Leave him alone. He's not well."

Hyunjoong shoved Taecyeon. He did not stumble back as Ah In had--he shoved back.

"I'm not going to hurt him, you freak. He just needs to give me my fucking clothes. Joon! Where are my clothes?" Hyunjoong seethed.

Joon shook his head but said nothing. Ah In looked up at Hyunjoong.

"Fuckers! The whole lot of you! Give me my fucking clothes!" He advanced--or tried to. A hand on his chest slowed him down.

"Don't." Was all Taecyeon said.

Hyunjoong didn't care. He shoved. Taecyeon shoved him into the hallway.

"Joon," Ah In spoke urgently to the man in his arms. "I'll tell him I'm the one who hid his clothes. Please, tell me where they are. It isn't funny anymore."

"I didn't do it."

"I'm serious, Joon. I'll take the blame. We can't let Taec get into a fist fight with Hyunjoong!"

Joon lifted his head. "Taec will kick his ass." He giggled.

"Did you hide his clothes?"

"No." Joon pouted. "I told you I didn't do it."

"Okay. Okay." Ah In wondered if Taecyeon had done it, but quickly concluded that if he had, he would have confessed by now to keep the angry man away from Joon.

"TAEMIN!" Ah In bellowed.

"Owwww!" Joon fussed, covering his ears.

"Sorry."

 

"What was that?" Seunghyun questioned thru the phone.

"I think that jerk Ah In is calling for me." Taemin answered his client.

"Ah In? Woo Sung's offspring?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he there?"

"It is his Dad's house. He came with Jaejoong to get his phone so they could work on a project."

"Wait. You're not making any sense." Seunghyun looked up at his employees. Woo Sung was looking his way after hearing his son's name. "You're saying Jaejoong and Ah In are at Woo Sung's house with you, Hyunjoong, Ren, Joon, and Taecyeon?"

Now, he had the attention of all of his employees.

"Yes. I think Taec and Hyunjoong are fighting."

 

Taemin thought correctly. Hyunjoong and Taecyeon were indeed fighting.

"Taemin!" Ah In bellowed again. "Get your ass in here!"

Taemin, Jaejoong, and Ren made their way toward the spare bedroom. 

In the hall, Taecyeon and Hyunjoong were swinging at each other. It was obvious that they had each landed at least one blow.

"Stop it!" Ren shouted at the pair. "You'll break something! Stop it!"

"Ren!" Ah In called. "Come give me a hand with Joon."

Ren was ready to show Hyunjoong that being a cross dresser did not equate being an effeminate wimp. He grabbed the man from behind, locking his arms around the other man's torso.

Jaejoong did the same with Taec. It would never be enough to stop Taecyeon, but it was enough to make them both pause.

"You can't do this here." Ren told them in a strained voice

"All I want are my fucking clothes!"

"Getting into a fight with Taec isn't going to solve anything." Ren told Hyunjoong.

"Joon took my clothes and won't--"

"He didn't take them." Ah In stood in the doorway of the spare room.

"Don't leave me!" Came the cry behind him.

"Joon." Taecyeon breathed and broke Jaejoong's hold, rushing past Ah In to catch the distraught boy in his arms.

"Shhh." Nobody left." Taecyeon soothed his boyfriend.

"I took your clothes, asshole." Taemin finally admitted.

At that very moment, the door burst open and four clients stormed into the house calling for their companions. The sight before them was partially expected and partially unexpected. 

None of them expected to see Hyunjoong dressed--or undressed--the way he was.

"What in the fuck?" Seunghyun muttered.

"Taec." Jaewook was sure his companion must be at fault, no doubt a joke that had gotten out of hand.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Seunghyun asked his nephew. "Since when have you been into cross dressing?"

"We were playing truth or dare--"

Woo Sung and Jaewook groaned.

"--and I lost, thus the outfit. But one of these assholes took my clothes!"

"Taec." Jaewook scolded.

"I didn't do it!" Taecyeon snapped at his client in anger for the first time. "Help me out with Joon. He's having...an episode."

Jaewook pushed aside his shock at Taec's behavior and made his way quickly to his boys.

"Did someone hurt him?" Jaewook asked with concern and pulled Joon into his arms. Joon clung to Jaewook. "Taec, what happened to your face?"

"I did." Hyunjoong bragged.

"Jaejoong, were you involved in this mess?" Jong Kook asked.

"No. I mean, I played Truth or Dare, but I didn't take Hyunjoong's clothes and I didn't get into a fight."

"Why are you here?" Jong Kook asked, his eyes on Taemin's body attached to Jaejoong's.

"I'm in class with Ah In. We had a project to do and he needed his phone--which he left here."

Jong Kook met Woo Sung's stunned gaze.

"How the fuck can the world be that small?" Mused Seunghyun. "Hyunjoong, what the fuck did you do to these boys to make them so angry with you?"

"Hey, I only hit him because he was getting physical. I didn't want him to hurt Joon." Taecyeon defended himself.

"I was only trying to ask him where my clothes were!" Hyunjoong was fucking sick and tired of demanding an answer to that question.

"Joonie." Jaewook lifted the boy's face. "Did you take his clothes?"

"No." Joon pouted. "I already said I didn't!"

"Okay." Jaewook stroked the boy's cheek absentmindedly as Joon started sucking on his own thumb.

"I took your clothes." Taemin growled his confession for the second time. " You're lucky I didn't do worse. They're in the dishwasher."

Hyunjoong took off for the kitchen. Jong Kook was still watching Taemin hang on Jaejoong. 

"What did he do?" Seunghyun separated Taemin from his friend.

"He called us whores, prostitutes, freaks..." Taemin said sadly. "Maybe it hurts so much because it's true." 

"It's not true." Seunghyun insisted. "He's trying to make himself feel better and look better by pretending he's better than you."

"I am better than these losers!" Came Hyunjoong's voice from the kitchen. "We were getting along fine while we were playing Truth or Dare and now that you're here, they're whining about me. If they hated me so much, why the fuck were we having a good time together?"

"Because we're not assholes like you." Jaejoong told him before anyone else had the chance.

"You may not be an asshole like me, but you're still an asshole."

"You're such a fucking pain, Hyunjoong." Seunghyun sighed. "Let's go home."

Taemin left with his client and client's nephew.

"Your dirty looks aren't going to hurt me a bit, boy." Jong Kook smirked at Ah In.

"Bastard." Ah In growled. "I know who you are. Don't fucking call my girlfriend again."

"She spoils you too much." Jong Kook chuckled.

"Jong Kook." Woo Sung snarled. "I told you to leave my son alone."

Ah In glanced at his father, surprised.

"I did. I only talked to Tae Hee."

"Stay away from them!"

***

At home, Jaewook told his boys to get ready for diaper changes. Taecyeon took Joon's free hand in his and led them into the bedroom. Joon's other hand was busy. He'd been sucking his thumb since some time at Ren's. Taecyeon found a pacifier on the dresser and pulled Joon's thumb from his mouth.

"Hey!" Joon protested but stopped short when the soother was held to his lips. Taec kissed Joon's forehead and retrieved two fresh diapers. He removed his own pants before he helped Joon out of his.

Jaewook came into the room, removing his tie and jacket before approaching the waiting boys. He slipped his arms around Taec, finding some peace in the simple embrace.

"Who hurt him?" Jaewook asked quietly.

"We did." Was Taec's sad answer. "He was telling Ah In that he loved me but that he felt guilty for wanting to hide it. Ah In has grown a lot. He was worried that you were mistreating or pressuring Joon. Joon insisted that wasn't the case. He's a mess of conflicting emotions right now."

Jaewook shared a tender kiss with his companion. "I'll talk to him when he's lucid again. What are you doing, Joon?"

Taec turned to find Joon pulled the bedding off the mattress and dropping it to the floor.

"Where's Oliver?" Joon asked, tossing a pillow out of his way.

"You don't need Oliver. Daddy bought you your own teddy bear."

"I want Oliver." Joon insisted.

"Lie down so I can diaper you first."

"Oliver."

"After you and your brother are diapered."

"Naughty Daddy can't tell me what to do." Joon said, though he assumed the correct position as Jaewook approached.

"Naughty Daddy?" Jaewook asked, amused.

"Uh huh." Joon lifted his hips, allowing Jaewook to pull his briefs off. He lifted them again when Jaewook slid a diaper under them.

"What did Daddy do that was naughty?" Jaewook pulled the diaper tight and taped it shut.

Joon sat up and watched his brother get his diaper changed.

"You kissed Taec."

"Daddies kiss their babies." Jaewook, finished with Taecyeon, leaned over so that his face was close to Joon's.

"Not like that."

"This kind of daddy and babies do." Jaewook explained.

"You don't kiss me like that."

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

"Daddy doesn't love me." Joon pouted.

"That's just silly, Joonie." Jaewook smiled. "Do you want Daddy to kiss you like that?"

Joon nodded. Jaewook plucked the pacifier away and captured those sweet lips with his own. The younger man opened his mouth and Jaewook accepted the invitation. It was a soft, slow, tender kiss. Jaewook, not wanting to take advantage of the fragile boy, ended it before it went further. 

"Daddy's a good kisser." Joon blushed.

Jaewook chuckled. "So is Joonie."

"I want Oliver."

Jaewook went to corner of the room where Joon's extra large teddy bear was resting against the dresser. He picked it up and brought it back to the boy.

"Daddy bought this new teddy for you, remember? You even picked it out."

Joon accepted the bear and hugged it, loving how soft it felt. However, it wasn't enough. He frowned and looked at his daddy.

"Oliver smells like you."

Jaewook wasn't sure when exactly his cock had gotten so stiff, but he was well aware of it now. He wanted Joon. Now. Like this. To kiss the younger man all over while he whined "Daddy. Daddy." and got hard in his diaper. Fuck. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such decent self control because he'd much rather be pulling that crisp, white diaper off the boy and cooing at him reassuringly that Daddy wouldn't hurt him but would make him feel good. 

Jaewook bit his hand sharply and cleared his throat before heading toward the bathroom. "We can make your teddy smell like Daddy, too." He told Joon, hoping his voice wouldn't break. He returned with his cologne and applied some to the bear. Joon inhaled deeply and smiled so that it even reached his eyes. Oh how Jaewook loved that smile.


	93. Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration for Hyunjoong, Taecyeon, and Jaewook.

"I know I told you that Taemin was to be respected and treated well."

"He's not very nice to me, either." Hyunjoong grumbled at his uncle.

"Did he bite you again?"

"No!" Taemin blurted.

"So you called him and his friends all sorts of derogatory things."

"It's the truth."

"You're such a jerk!" Taemin screamed and lunged.

Seunghyun caught the boy by his collar. "Temper, sweetie."

"Make him stop!" Taemin cried. "Make him go back to his home!"

"Wait for me in the bedroom."

Taemin huffed but obeyed.

"Sit down." Seunghyun gestured at the couch. Hyunjoong sat.

"I know it's hard for you to understand." Seunghyun sat next to his nephew. "I was hoping you'd gain some insight after spending time with Taemin and his friends. Your parents tried, but they failed to teach you empathy. I struggle with it myself at times."

"It's not really a necessity."

"I suppose not. But if you don't want to be alone forever, you need some empathy. If I want to keep Taemin around and happy, I have to be nice to him. I have to think about his needs and wants--not just mine."

"But you bought him. It doesn't matter."

"He's not a slave. He can leave anytime. I paid for his training and I paid a finders fee. It's his choice to be here."

"I don't get it. We were getting along okay during the game. It was even fun."

"I have an idea." Seunghyun pulled out his phone.

***

"I need to cook supper." Jaewook pulled away from Joon, swallowing a groan. He couldn't even find sexual release with Taec until Joon fell asleep. He was pretty sure Joon was going to throw a fit if they left him alone.

"You boys play in the living room or watch TV while I get supper ready."

Taecyeon took Joon's hand and walked into the living room with him, Jaewook heading to the kitchen.

"Joon." Taecyeon said softly.

The other man looked at him over the large teddy's head.

"Are you...looking for comfort right now? Or are you...really uhm...this way?"

Joon frowned. "What?"

"I love you, Joon." Taecyeon pressed a kiss to Joon's lips. 

Joon pushed his bear toward Taecyeon. "Him too."

"No. I only kiss you and Jaewook."

"Jaewook?" Joon looked confused.

"Daddy." Taecyeon sighed. Either Joon was truly having another episode he wouldn't remember later, or Taecyeon's boyfriend was a good actor. 

"I liked Daddy's kiss." Joon grinned. 

"Daddy liked it too. But now he needs to have sex. Would you watch TV by yourself after dinner so we can have sex?"

"I want to have sex with Daddy, too."

"No, Joon. You've never had sex with him before. You should wait until you're feeling...better."

"I don't like you!" Joon stood and rushed off to the kitchen. Taecyeon sighed.

"Daddy!" Joon whined.

Jaewook looked up from his work. "Is something wrong?"

"Taec's mean." Joon complained and sat the table, clutching his teddy bear.

"What did he do?" Jaewook planted a kiss on his boy's forehead.

"I want to have sex with Daddy, too."

"Where did you get that idea?" Jaewook ruffled the boy's hair.

"I asked him to give us some time after supper to have sex." Taecyeon appeared in the room.

"Taec." Jaewook scolded. "Surely you realize Joon is in no condition--"

"To agree to having sex with us, but that's no reason to make yourself suffer."

"I want to have sex with Daddy." Joon insisted.

"Nobody is having sex tonight, Joonie."

"It's killing you." Taecyeon blurted. "You think I can't see that?"

"I'll be fine. We have to be careful with Joon--"

"I know but--"

"We'll wait until Joon is himself." Jaewook said firmly. 

Taecyeon sat next to Joon and pushed the teddy bear down. Joon watched him. Taecyeon leaned closer, kissing his lover. Joon opened his lips when Taec ran his tongue over them. They explored each other's mouths, hands seeking each other as the bear was soon forgotten. Taecyeon pushed the bear to the floor and pulled Joon onto his lap. 

"Boys!" Jaewook's voice was stern as they had ever heard, directed at them. "Not now. Joon, wait here for a minute. I have to talk to Taec."

"No! Don't leave me alone! I want to have sex with Daddy, too!"

"We're not going to have sex. Taec is in trouble. I'll be right back." Jaewook assured him, grabbing Taecyeon's arm. 

Taecyeon was physically able to resist, but he respected Jaewook too much to do so. In the bedroom, Jaewook let go of his companion.

"Stop it!" He hissed angrily. "I want Joon just as much as you do--more when he's like this! But it would destroy him if we had sex with him now! He's going to have to see a professional. This can't be healthy. Now, behave yourself. He trusts us. We can't break that trust."

Taecyeon sighed. Jaewook was right. 

"I'm so frustrated." Taecyeon admitted. "I don't like him this way. I want my Joon back."

Jaewook pulled Taecyeon into a hug. "I know, baby. I know."

***

Seunghyun watched the handsome young man enter the room and take a seat at the table across from him. 

"Hello." Seunghyun held his hand out. The young man shook it with a firm, strong grip. Good. "I'll be frank. I want a companion for my nephew. He's a bit stubborn and lacks basic manners. Do you think you can put up with him?"

"Am I allowed to hit him?"

"Only if he hits you."

The younger man nodded. He wasn't going to tell Seunghyun, but his offer came at just the right time. He'd been rejected by his potential client--the one he'd gone thru training for. He'd also been turned down by two other potential clients. If it weren't for Seunghyun's request to meet with him, he'd have been thrown out earlier that afternoon.


	94. Stirring The Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is planning something. Seunghyun presents Hyunjoong with a new friend.

"Woo Sung." Ren looked up from his meal.

"Yes, darling?" The older man did the same.

"I...could I have some money to buy some clothes?" Ren blushed, feeling strange asking for such a thing from his generous boyfriend. "Should I get a job?"

"No. I mean, not unless you want a job, love. If you want to, then pursue it. But don't feel you have to. I know you help Jaewook out a lot by letting Taecyeon and Joon spend the day with you. I let my cleaning lady go because you keep the house spotless. Should we go shopping this weekend?"

"I'd like to go on my own, if that's okay."

"Of course it is." Woo Sung opened his wallet and pulled out his credit card. "I look forward to seeing you model your purchases." He grinned as he handed the card over.

Ren smiled nervously, hoping his anxiety didn't show.

***

When Taecyeon and Jaewook emerged from the bedroom, Joon was standing near the kitchen with a tight hold on his bear.

"Good job, Joonie." Jaewook kissed the boy's cheek. "I know you don't like to be alone."

"Did you and Taec have sex without me?" Joon pouted sadly.

"No, silly. I told you none of us are having sex tonight."

Joon looked at Taecyeon. "Taec's in trouble?"

"Not anymore."

Joon set his bear down and hugged Taecyeon. "Did Daddy do something bad to you?"

Taecyeon, surprised, returned his boyfriend's hug. "No, of course not. He would never do anything to hurt you or I."

"I'm sad."

Taecyeon smoothed Joon's hair. "Why are you sad?"

"Because you and Daddy were mad. I did something bad, didn't I?"

"No. Of course not." Taecyeon gently lifted Joon's chin. "I did, but it's over now. Nobody's mad."

"I just don't want anyone to be mad at me and hate me." Joon clung to Taecyeon while Jaewook watched. "I want to be a good boy so you and Daddy won't leave me."

Though Joon was the one feeling sad, his words immediately stabbed both of the other men deep in their hearts, causing them to feel Joon's pain and fear. Jaewook enveloped both boys in a tender hug.

"I love you, Joonie. I promise I won't leave you--even if you misbehave." Jaewook tried to reassure the boy. 

"No! No! Daddy's going to get mad at me and leave me!" Joon, instead of finding comfort, got more upset. "Taec doesn't love me any more!" He tried to break Taecyeon's hold but wasn't strong enough. 

Jaewook let go of his boys and rushed back to the cupboards, taking out the box with medications in it. He took one of the pills he'd given Joon last time and filled a bottle with milk. He brought them back to the sobbing boy.

"Open up and take this pill, Joonie." Jaewook used his calmest voice on the hysterical young man.

"No! No! Daddy hates me!" 

"Daddy loves you. Take this pill and drink your bottle, sweetie."

Eventually, he talked Joon into doing just that. Taecyeon led Joon to the couch where he let the distraught young man lie on his chest as he drank from the bottle. Taecyeon kept his warm, strong arms around his lover, occasionally planting a kiss on the boy's head. 

It wasn't long before Joon's eyelids started to get heavy and slowly fall shut. When the bottle dropped from his relaxed hands, Jaewook was there with a pacifier. They both watched Joon suck on it in his sleep.

"I'm really worried about him." Taecyeon's gaze met Jaewook's.

"Me too. That's why I said I'm going to get him to a doctor."

"I didn't mean to cause problems. I just...I saw what it was like for you earlier. You were so turned on, I thought you were going to spontaneously combust."

Jaewook chuckled. "Accurate description." He shared a tender kiss with his companion. "I love you, baby."

***

"So, what? You're mad because Taemin was touching me?" Jaejoong demanded of Jong Kook once they were back at their apartment. The older man was obviously ticked about something.

"Did you have sex with him today?"

"For fuck's sake!" Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't! I told you before, the only time I had any sexual contact with anyone ,since I came home with you, was when you made me do it!"

"Then why are you so angry?"

Jaejoong let out a scream of frustration and stomped his way to the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower. Don't bother me till I'm done!" 

Jong Kook stood there like a statue for a moment after the door slammed shut. 

"So fiesty." He said to himself.

***

"How long are you going to freeload off my uncle?" Hyunjoong asked Taemin as the boy made himself a sandwich.

"I'm not freeloading, asshole."

"Oh right. You're having sex with him and pretending to be a dog. Weirdo."

"I work at his office, too." Taemin countered, though it was mostly a half-truth. 

"Bullshit. He wouldn't let just anyone work there. My Mom's been nagging him for years to let me work there."

"That's because you're an asshole and I'm not." Taemin said, though he was wondering just what it meant. Seunghyun wouldn't let his nephew work there but he easily gave in and let Taemin work there? Odd.

"Does your work in the office include sitting under his desk and blowing him?"

"Of course not!" ...just the once...

"You're such an ass." Hyunjoong muttered and turned the TV on. 

Taemin cleaned up after himself in the kitchen and went into the bedroom to prepare himself for his client's return, as he had been instructed. He wasn't planning on dozing off, but he did and therefore missed Seunghyun's return until voices woke him.

"Oh good. You're still awake." Seunghyun said as he stepped into his apartment. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Hyunjoong looked to his uncle and the man behind him. "What?"

"This is my nephew, Hyunjoong. Where's Taemin?"

"I don't know. I didn't know I was supposed to babysit."

Taemin stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry. I fell asleep. What's going on?"

"I wanted you to meet Hyunjoong's companion." Seunghyun told his puppy. 

"What?!" Hyunjoong knew his uncle was crazy, but this was beyond his expectations. "What did you do?"

"You don't have any friends. So, here you go."

"Why would you do that to someone?" Taemin blurted, feeling very sorry for the poor person that was to be Hyunjoong's companion.

"Send him back!" Hyunjoong was on his feet.

"He can't go back." Seunghyun explained. "He's your responsibility now."

"No way! I'm not--"

"It's this or return to your mother." Seunghyun said firmly. 

"You're a dirty old man!" Hyunjoong snapped. "I'm not fucking some kid pretending to be a dog!"

"That's not what I was trained for." The new companion finally spoke, his voice clear and calm. "And I'm not a kid. I'm older than you."

Taemin was surprised, as was Seunghyun. The newcomer looked younger than that. Also, every one Taemin knew of in training was his age--except Jaejoong.

"I don't care what you were trained for! I'm not playing this game!"

"You don't have to have sex with him." Seunghyun told his nephew. "But he's your responsibility and he'll keep you company. I know how you get lonely."

"I do not! I'm just fine being alone!"

Seunghyun ignored his nephew's loud lie. "This is my companion, Taemin."

"Hi." Taemin said, suddenly shy.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you." The man had a beautiful smile. 

The thought hit Taemin like a knife thrust into his back. This new man was so handsome and closer to Seunghyun in age than he was. What if Seunghyun decided he wanted this new man instead of Taemin? 

"Are you okay?" Seunghyun asked his companion, a warm hand on his back. "You look pale."

Taemin met his client's eyes. He saw the concern but wondered how long the older man would care about him at all.


	95. Mix and Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more time with Jiyong, the new companion; some sexy time for Taecyeon and Jaewook; and Ah In and Tae Hee have a chat.

"It just so happens that there's an apartment for rent near here." Seunghyun told his nephew. "Tomorrow, you and your companion can move in there. Your mother has agreed to furnish it for you. She says it will be a good idea for you to live on your own instead of with her."

"You two can't just decide my life for me!" Hyunjoong protested. "I don't want a fucking companion! Does she know about that part?"

"Yes. I told her you'd have a roommate. "

"Does she know it's a prostitute you bought for me? A male prostitute!"

"We are not prostitutes!" Taemin yelled angrily.

"We both know you've had sex with men before." Seunghyun said easily. "I didn't want to get one of the girls for you because I was afraid you'd mistreat her. Jiyong can handle himself. I'm not worried about you mistreating him."

"Well you should be!" Hyunjoong snapped. "I'm not gay and I don't want a fucking companion! Why don't you keep him so you and your fag can have a threesome!"

Taemin clenched his hands into tight fists. Seunghyun covered one with his hand.

"Sleep in the spare room with Jiyong tonight. Tomorrow, you can come to work with me."

Taemin and Hyunjoong stared at him.

"What?" Taemin blurted. "I thought he wasn't allowed to work at your office!"

"I'm giving him a chance." Seunghyun said simply. "Now, let's get to bed, Taemin. I'm tired."

Taemin stared at Hyunjoong as Seunghyun dragged him to the bedroom. Hyungjoong looked smug. Jiyong looked bored.

***

"He's asleep." Taecyeon was licking and kissing Jaewook's neck.

Jaewook ran his fingers thru his baby's thick hair. "I know, but he could wake up at any moment."

"I need you." Taecyeon whimpered, his knee between his client's legs.

"Quit it." Jaewook groaned thru clenched teeth. "I thought you were concerned about me bursting into flames."

"I'll give you a quick blow job." Taecyeon nibbled on the older man's ear. "You just have to keep quiet."

"Fuck." Jaewook gave up. He slipped out of bed, dragging Taecyeon along with him. 

Taecyeon licked his lips as he watched Jaewook free his already hard cock from the confines of his boxers. The clear liquid of his arousal dripped from the head. Taecyeon pushed Jaewook flat on the floor, dragging his tongue up the thick shaft. Jaewook shivered, his hands automatically finding their way to the younger man's head. He bit his lip to keep from crying out as Taecyeon closed his mouth around Jaewook's erection. 

Taecyeon let Jaewook push him down further on his cock. He knew the older man wouldn't last long. Taecyeon moved his body so that his crotch was closer to Jaewook's hand. He took one of those hands and placed it on the front of his diaper. Jaewook took the hint and rubbed his companion's throbbing member thru the padding. 

Taecyeon hummed his appreciation, causing Jaewook to hiss and lift his hips. The older man was panting as Taecyeon deep-throated him enthusiastically. 

"Oh oh oh ohhhh..." Jaewook breathed out in gasps as he neared his orgasm. Taecyeon moaned as Jaewook rubbed him faster and harder. His fingers curled into fists as he shot his load into his undergarment--his moan vibrating around Jaewook's pulsing cock. The sensation sent the older man over the edge as well--his body trembling violently as he rode out his orgasm, falling back on the floor to catch his breath.

"Fuck." He whispered.

Taecyeon chuckled and sat up, pulling Jaewook up and hugging him. The two kissed lazily.

"You're so hot." Jaewook told him softly.

"Must be why we make a good pair." Taecyeon grinned. "You're fucking hot, too."

Jaewook chuckled. "Now we can get some sleep, yes?"

"Mmm."

***

"You can sleep on the couch." Hyunjoong told the man who had followed him into the spare bedroom. It was more of a storage room with a bed in the middle.

"I was told to sleep in here with you." Jiyong said, still looking bored.

"I'm supposed to be your 'client', right? You have to do what I say. So go sleep on the couch."

Jiyong shrugged. "Okay."

Hyungjoong sighed and fell onto the bed. What in the fuck was he going to do with that loser? He wasn't nearly desperate enough to need to hire someone for sex. Though, without money, he couldn't manage to attract a woman, either. Sometimes the choices in life just sucked. But he wasn't going to give in. Oh hell no! He was going to show his mom and uncle that he was even more stubborn than them. Fuck them.

***

Tae Hee watched her boyfriend pace. Finally, she spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Ah In looked at her, snapping out of whatever world he had been immersed in.

"Something's bothering you, right?"

Ah In sighed and sat next to the beautiful woman on the couch. She continued filing her nails as she listened.

"I'm worried about Joon." He shared.

"Remind me who he is?"

"He's friends with Dad's boyfriend. He's uh...he is close to Taecyeon. That's the guy who got the bloody nose last time you saw him at Dad's." 

"Oh! I remember Taecyeon." Tae Hee giggled at the memory. "But I don't recall which one was Joon."

"Anyway, Joon was acting weird again today. He did this once before, too."

"Weird how, babe?" She took his hand and started filing his nails. He didn't stop her.

"Well...uhm...He lives with Jaewook and Taecyeon. They are into...this whole...I don't even know what it's called. Taecyeon wears diapers and Jaewook likes it." Ah In blushed just saying it.

"Oh. Right." Tae Hee said, as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Paraphillic infantilism or diaper fetishism?"

Ah In stared at his girlfriend. Even after years of living with her, she still managed to surprise him. "Yes."

"I was asking which one they practice." She chuckled. 

"Uh, I don't know. I don't know what those things mean."

"Does Taecyeon simply wear diapers or does he also act like a baby?"

"I don't know. I know they have baby bottles and pacifiers in their house, so maybe he acts like a baby. How weird is that..."

"You're worried because Joon lives with them? Is he bothered by their roles?"

"I don't know--no--I mean, Joon was acting weird. He was acting like a baby. He hates all that stuff, but he was acting like one. He did it once before, too. He was wearing and using a diaper and a pacifier and he was calling Jaewook daddy. But then, later, he didn't remember any of it."

"Was he just too embarrassed to admit he'd behaved that way?" Tae Hee started to paint her nails black.

"I don't think so. He seemed to genuinely have no memory of it." Ah In took the nail polish from his girlfriend and started to paint her nails for her.

"Was he upset about it?"

"Very. He was embarrassed and scared. But then the same thing happened today at Dad's."

"What do Jaewook and Taecyeon say about it?"

"They are worried about him, too."

"So it's some sort of amnesia?" Tae Hee mused aloud.

"More like a multiple personality." 

"It's not called that anymore. Now it's dissociative identity disorder. I think there's one...hmm...I think it's dissociative amnesia."

"How the fuck do you know everything?" Ah In paused in his work and looked at her. 

She smiled and kissed him. "Just lucky."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one. Hey, I'm gonna tell Taec to look those up." 

"Sounds like a good idea."

***

Jiyong waited outside the bedroom door until he was fairly sure the surly young man was asleep. He silently stalked into the room in his stocking feet and slipped into bed. 

His client was handsome enough for sure, but wow was he an immature asshole! He was startled when Hyunjoong opened one eye.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? I told you to sleep on the couch." Hyunjoong growled.

"I'm afraid your uncle will find me out there and send me back in here. I figured I may as well avoid that whole scene." 

Hyunjoong sighed and closed his eye. "Whatever. Just go the fuck to sleep--or let me."

Jiyong smiled. Sure thing.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/4a7332c1-80ea-43a4-b668-5531223612fa_zpsc583602e.jpg.html)


	96. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin and Seunghyun in the morning; Taecyeon has an issue.

"Wake up, cutie." Seunghyun had finished his shower, shaved, and dressed. He was now trying to wake his adorable companion. 

Taemin groaned and burrowed further under the covers. Seunghyun chuckled and pulled the covers away.

"If you don't get out of bed now, puppy, I'm going to make you go to work with your tail in."

Taemin sat up immediately. "No!"

Seunghyun laughed and kissed the boy's pout. "Go get ready for work. And, no, I'm not going to chain you to my desk today. That punk Hyunjoong is going to learn respect for you."

Taemin happily kissed his client, touched by the older man's words. He slipped out of bed and merrily skipped to the bathroom. Seunghyun was smiling when  he knocked on the door of the spare room. 

***

"I did the best I could!" She was crying and screaming.

"Even I know how to do better!" Joon yelled back at his mother.

"You try! You try earning enough money to live on yourself and raise an ungrateful brat!! You couldn't even stick around and help me out! No! You fucking ran away!" 

"Your boyfriend tried to rape me!"

"If you weren't such a fucking girly pansy, he wouldn't have! Be a fucking man for once!"

"Joon! Wake up, Joon!"

Joon gasped and opened his eyes, finding himself staring up at Jaewook. 

"You're having a bad dream." Jaewook told him, his face bathed in concern and compassion. 

Joon let out a shaky sigh of relief, throwing his arms around the older man and pressing his wet cheek to the other man's neck. Jaewook held him close, stroking his head and back.

"You're okay. It's okay, sweetie." Jaewook cooed as the boy in his arms trembled. "I know you hate the bad dreams."

"Where's Taec?"

"He's just in the bathroom, hon. He'll be right back." Jaewook landed a kiss on Joon's head. 

"It was a dream about Mom, again." Joon said quietly. "I wonder if she ever loved me."

"I--"

"If she did, when did she start to hate me? And why? I must have done something--"

"No." Jaewook gently lifted Joon's head. "Parents are supposed to love their children no matter what. Even if you did something horrible, you were a child."

"But I--"

"Did you steal from your mother? Kill somebody?"

"No!"

"Then what could you have possibly done to make your own mother hate you? How could it possibly be your fault?" Jaewook wiped the boy's tears. "Something is wrong with her, not you."

Joon knew. He knew all along that what Jaewook was saying must be true, but it was hard to accept and beyond his understanding. Maybe his mother didn't really hate him. Maybe she was just disappointed in him and didn't know how to express that the right way. Crimeny, now he was sounding like Jaewook.

"What are you smiling about?" Jaewook asked, curious.

"You're starting to get into my head." Joon told him with a small smile and planted an equally small kiss on Jaewook's lips.

Jaewook wasn't sure what Joon meant, but he was happy with Joon's smile, kiss, and fact that he'd calmed down.

"Ow! Fuck!" Came Taecyeon's cry from the bathroom.

Joon and Jaewook pulled away from each other and rushed to the source of the sound, tripping over each other on the way.

"What's wrong?" Jaewook asked as soon as he breached the doorway.

"I think your cock broke one of my teeth!" Taecyeon was holding his jaw.

Jaewook didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned about his companion. "I'm guessing you need to see a dentist."

"I should have worried less about you spontaneously combusting and more about the kind of damage your rock hard dick would do to me." Taecyeon muttered.

"I'll call my dentist." Jaewook patted Taecyeon's shoulder and left the room.

"Joon!" Taecyeon noticed him for the first time. "Did I wake you guys up? Sorry."

Joon shook his head and peeled his wet diaper off before using the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Taecyeon asked, not caring to give Joon privacy.

"Bad dream again."

"Joon..." Taecyeon waited until Joon turned on the shower. "...you...yesterday..."

Joon turned around and looked at his best friend. "Again?"

Taecyeon nodded. Joon slumped against the wall. 

"Fuck. Taec." Joon looked up at him. "What if I don't snap out of it next time? What if there is a next time?"

"You don't remember any of it?"

"No..."

"It's okay, Joon. We'll figure this out together. Jaewook said he'd get a doctor--"

"No! No, Taec. I can't talk to someone else about this!" Joon pleaded.

"But it can't go on." Taec sat on the floor next to Joon. "You..." Taecyeon slipped his fingers between Joon's. "You kept begging Jaewook for sex."

"What?!"

"It's my fault. I asked you to give us some privacy so we could have sex. You didn't want to be left out."

"Fuck." Joon groaned into his hand. "What did we do?"

"Nothing. We're not going to take advantage of you like that."

"Taec...Which one of...which way do you like me better?"

"What?"

"Answer me."

Taecyeon leaned closer, kissing Joon. 

"I love you, Joon. You're you."

"That's not a real answer." Joon scolded.

"It's all I've got." Taecyeon told him honestly. "I love you. I get scared when you're like that because you don't respond to me. You only respond to Jaewook."

"I don't mean anything by it--I can't even remember it!"

"I know. I think you like Jaewook--you trust him. You obviously retreat to that...other you when you're too upset. I think you know Jaewook is safe and will take care of you."

"But I trust you, too."

"I know, Joon. It's different, though. It's about our roles. I'm too carefree for you to lean on when you're that upset."

"That's not fair!"

"It's not an insult and it doesn't hurt my feelings." Taecyeon kissed him again. "But it does scare me."

"Taec." Joon gazed at his friend. "I love you. Jaewook isn't the one I'm in love with and never will be."

"The dentist can see you now--are you okay, Joon?" Jaewook's voice entered the room before he did.

"Yeah...just a little...Taec told me I...he told me about yesterday."

"I see." Jaewook leaned against the door frame. 

"I don't want to see a doctor." Joon told him. 

"I just want to help--"

"I know." Joon smiled at Jaewook. "I know that very well. But, please, no doctor."

"Okay. Taec, get dressed. Let's go get your tooth fixed."

Taecyeon kissed Joon one last time and stood, leaving the room. Jaewook knelt beside Joon.

"Why didn't you have sex with me?" Joon asked him quietly.

Jaewook's fingertips traveled up Joon's arm to his shoulder and ghosted over his face. Joon's eyes closed, his chest peacefully rising and falling with each breath. Jaewook's fingers slid behind Joon's neck, his thumb caressing the boy's cheek.

"Did you want me to?" Jaewook asked, his voice brushing over Joon's lips.

"I'm too scared to say yes." Came the whispered answer. 

Their lips met and their mouths opened. Joon melted into the kiss, giving as good as he got, exploring Jaewook as he never had.

"Ow! Fucking tooth!" Came the cry from the kitchen where Taecyeon had made the mistake of trying to drink a glass of water.

"I need to get him to the dentist." Jaewook apologized.

"I want to stay here, alone. I need some time to think."

"Okay. If you need anything, call me."


	97. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun, Taemin, and Hyunjoong head to work. While Jaewook and Taecyeon are at the dentist, Joon has a surprise visitor.

Jiyong hadn't slept very well. He woke with every noise and every movement of the man in bed with him. When Seunghyun knocked on the door in the morning, Jiyong was still awake.

"Yes?"

Seunghyun opened the door and saw his sleeping nephew next to his companion who was sitting up in bed.

"Good morning." Seunghyun greeted the one that was awake. "Think you can wake him up?"

Jiyong used both legs to push Hyunjoong off the bed.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Hyunjoong looked around wildly.

Seunghyun raised one brow as his lips curved into a smile.

***

Joon didn't know the person on the other side of the door, but he opened it. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Lee Joon." The man said.

"W-why?" All sorts of possibilities ran thru the young man's mind. Not a one of them was what came out of the man's mouth next.

"I'm his father."

Joon was a statue, staring at this man.

"You're Joon, aren't you?" The man realized.

"How..."

"Your mother contacted me."

"What? But...I thought...she didn't know..."

"I didn't know she was pregnant by me." The man explained. "I found out just recently. If I had known, I would have been in your life, Joon. Believe me. I'm just happy I've finally met you."

Joon shook his head. "No. It's not true. It can't be."

"I'm no fool, Joon. I insisted on a DNA test. I got the results yesterday."

"No. No..."

The man produced some paper and handed it to Joon. The younger took it and read.

"But," Joon was skeptical. "where did you get my DNA?"

"Your hair." The man explained. "Your mother said you stayed with her recently. She's obviously not much of a house keeper. If it isn't your hair, then there's another male offspring of your mother and myself. I don't see how that's possible. It wasn't just my sample and yours that I had tested."

The papers fell from Joon's fingers as he stumbled back, never taking his eyes from the stranger claiming to be his biological father. His lungs hurt. All he could feel was his heart thumping. He wasn't sure he was even breathing any more.

"I know." The man said quickly, noticing Joon's distress. "It's a lot to take in right now. Here, this is my number. I'll give you some time. Please, contact me when you're ready."

And he was gone, leaving Joon in a miserable pile on the cold tile floor. Sobs ripped from Joon's burning lungs as he clutched the papers and banged his fist on the floor.

***

Ah In yawned and stretched before rolling over onto his girlfriend. She swatted at him until he rolled back off, chuckling.

"You want me to pack your lunch, today?" He asked, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Mmm. No thanks, babe. I'm going out for lunch."

"Is he more handsome than me?"

She laughed. "Nobody is more handsome than you."

"If you're going to lie to me, try to make it believable." He teased her.

"I'll work on it. What are you doing today?"

"Hmm. I think I'll check up on Joon this morning. I have class this afternoon."

"You're so cute being all concerned about your friend." Her words and sentiment were genuine and it made Ah In blush.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled and got out of bed.

Tae Hee watched him go, a smile on her lips.

***

"What do you want me to do while all of you are at work?" Jiyong asked, sitting on the couch watching the other three men dressed in suits and ties.

"I'll drop you off at your new apartment." Seunghyun told him. "Hyunjoong's mother said things should be delivered today."

"Okay." Jiyong wouldn't mind some free time.

At the office, Jong Kook started complaining the moment his boss walked in followed by Taemin and Hyunjoong.

"I know you own the place, but damn it, Seunghyun."

 "Why is he here?" Woo Sung asked, eyeing Hyunjoong.

"I don't have any children and I most likely won't. So, I assume this punk is going to inherit my business some day. I'd like him to be prepared." Seunghyun leaned down and whispered quietly in Taemin's ear. "Don't worry, I won't really let him have it."

"But what is he going to do?" Woo Sung asked.

"He can start out like Taemin here did. He's a gopher for now. Hyunjoong, go get the mail and give it to Taemin. Where's Jaewook?"

Hyunjoong left without a word, still reeling from the news of his inheritance. 

"He said he'll be late." Woo Sung supplied. "His companion got hurt, so he's taking care of that first."

"Taec or Joon?" Taemin blurted. "Is he okay? What happened?"

Seunghyun gave Taemin's head a playful thump. "You're at work."

Taemin scowled but said nothing more.

"It's nothing serious. Taecyeon apparently broke a tooth." Woo Sung assured Taemin. 

"Fine. Let's get to work, peasants."

***

"It's fine!" Taeceyon insisted, pushing Jaewook's car door shut. "Just get to work already."

"I'll walk you in--"

"Stop it." Taecyeon rolled his eyes. "I won't get lost from here to the door of the house."

Jaewook chuckled. "Right. So give me  a kiss goodbye."

Taecyeon leaned thru the open driver's window and did as he was told. Jaewook smiled as his companion pulled away.

"See you after work. If you end up going to Woo Sung's, let me know and I'll come get you."

"Ren said he was going shopping today. I'll just hang around home, most likely." Taecyeon answered and waved as he walked to the house.

"Joon!" Taec called out the moment he opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm ba--"

Joon was sitting on the floor, eyes staring into nothing, broken glass and plates around him, blood on his hands and on the papers he was holding.

"Joon!" Taecyeon fell to his knees, grabbing his friend's hands, inspecting them. The cuts weren't serious. He looked desperately to his friend's face. "Joon, what happened?"

Joon's wet eyes met his. "I can't do any of this anymore, Taec."

"Can't do what?" Taec's heart raced with worry and fear.

"Life. It's...just too much...it hurts too much."

"No. No, Joon." Taecyeon pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "We're in this together."

"Jaewook is going to be mad at me...I broke his things."

"He'll be okay. You just need to make sure you clean it up."

"Help me, Taec." Joon whispered. "I don't know what to do."

"Yes, I'll help. I'll clean this all--"

Joon brought the papers up between them. Taecyeon frowned.

"What do I do?" Joon asked him.

Taecyeon took the papers and opened them. When he saw what they were, his eyes went wide with shock and he stared at his lover.

"Is this true?"

"...I don't know. I think it might be." Joon told him. "Why now? I don't want this now. I wanted this when I was a kid...when Mom was screaming at me...when I was all alone at night because she was gone...when the men she was sleeping with beat me up...I wanted a father then."

Joon's pain stabbed at Taecyeon's soul. 

"Don't worry about anything." Taecyeon told him. "Jaewook will understand about the broken dishes. You don't even have to decide anything right now. We don't even know if this is true." He shook the papers in his hand, marked with Joon's blood.

Joon frowned. "Taec...I feel weird..."

"Are you sick?" Taec asked, wondering if his friend was so upset that he was going to vomit or pass out.

"I don't like it. I don't like any of it." Joon wasn't looking at Taecyeon any more.

"Get away!" Joon yelled and kicked at Taecyeon without warning. Taecyeon scrambled back as Joon scooped up shards of glass and threw them at the muscled boy. "I don't like any of you!"

"Joon!" Taecyeon was more worried than angry. He wasn't angry at all. 

"I want Daddy!" Joon kicked his heels against the tiles of the floor.

Taecyeon's heart sank even further. This again. Taecyeon was strong and his love for Joon was solid, but he knew Joon wouldn't listen to him in this state. He considered calling Jaewook and begging him to come home. He considered calling Ren. But, both men were busy and it wasn't fair to expect them to put their lives on pause because Joon's coping mechanism was...this. 

There was one other person that came to mind as a remote possibility in helping Taecyeon deal with Joon. It was a long shot but he had to try something. 


	98. Even Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In to the rescue

"Hello?" Ren was checking himself out in the fitting room mirror when his phone rang.

"How is Joon doing?"

"I wouldn't know." Ren frowned. "I'm out shopping and I'm guessing he's at his place."

"Oh. I'll try there, then."

After Ah In ended the brief call, Ren shot an annoyed glare at his phone. 

"Don't bother to say to hi or ask how I'm doing. Jerk." He grumbled.

Before Ah In had a chance to call, his phone rang.

"Ah In." Came Taecyeon's breathless voice. "I need your help with Joon."

"I'll be right there."

Taecyeon turned to Joon, who was now sitting quietly amidst the shards of destruction. Joon lifted his hand to put his thumb in his mouth.

"No!" Taecyeon moved closer. "Don't do that! You have glass on your hands."

Joon squinted at his thumb. "I don't see anything."

"They are too small to see. Please."

Joon stuck his tongue out at Taecyeon and moved his thumb closer to his lips.

"I'll tell Daddy!" 

Joon froze and his eyes slid to Taecyeon. 

"If you put that thumb in your mouth, I will tell Daddy you broke his stuff."

Joon considered this and slowly his hand fell to his lap, his lip jutting out in a pout.

"I'll get a pacifier for you. I'll be right back." Taecyeon scrambled to the other room and grabbed one, hurrying back and holding it to Joon's lips. 

Joon's soft brown eyes were on Taecyeon's as he accepted the soother. Taecyeon breathed a sigh of relief, resting his forehead against his knees.

They stayed that way, silent and unmoving, until there was a knock on the door. Taecyeon got up and opened the door to Ah In. The guest's eyes took in the state of the kitchen and Joon.

"Did you do this?" Ah In asked of Taecyeon, wondering if the stronger man had finally snapped at Joon's behavior.

"No, of course not!" Taecyeon hissed.

"Okay, okay. Relax." Ah In turned to Joon. "You made this mess?"

Joon just looked at Ah In innocently. Ah In rolled his eyes.

"Don't try that crap on me. It won't work. Are you hurt? There's blood on your hands."

"I want Daddy."

Ah In heard Taecyeon's loud sigh.

"Taec, go for a walk. You need to relax. I'll take care of this mess."

"No!" Joon came to life. "Don't go!"

"He'll be back and I'll stay here." Ah In told Joon calmly. "Taecyeon is tired of your behavior. Let him get some air."

"No!" Joon yelled.

"You think he wants to stay here because you're throwing a fit? If you want him to stay, you need to go take a shower to wash the blood and glass off yourself. Now."

Taecyeon was torn. He wanted to protect Joon from Ah In but at the same time, he knew Ah In was doing the right thing.

"I'll take a shower with you." Taecyeon told Joon.

"Take your clothes off in here so you don't track glass thru the house." Ah In told Joon.

Joon stood and did as he was told without a word. Ah In briefly wondered why the other man wasn't wearing a diaper. Taecyeon stripped his clothes off, except his boxers. Again, Ah In wondered why this man wasn't wearing his diaper as usual. The two left, hand in hand.

Ah In found a broom and started sweeping up the mess. After sweeping, he shook his friends' clothes over the trash can until he couldn't hear any more pieces of glass falling into the bag. He found the utility room and put the clothes into the washer. The mop and cleaners were in there, so he grabbed a bucket and mop. After cleaning the kitchen floor, he put everything away and started the washer. 

"No!" 

Ah In sighed. He was tempted to slap Joon and see if that would snap the boy out of this state. Instead, he made his way to the bedroom where Joon was yelling at Taecyeon.

Joon was on the bed, throwing everything within reach at Taecyeon. Ah In wondered why the stronger man let Joon do it. 

"Stop it, Joon!" Ah In snapped, startling both men. "I just finished cleaning up your mess in the kitchen. Don't make another mess in here."

"Taec has to wear a diaper, too!" Joon protested, pointing at his friend who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"No." Taecyeon said firmly. "I told you before, I can't be a baby when you're like this."

"You're being a baby enough for him and yourself." Ah In told Joon. "Now pick up this mess."

"No! I want Daddy!"

"Taecyeon," Ah In said calmly, "give us a minute."

Taecyeon said nothing, turning and leaving sadly. Joon made a move to follow him but Ah In pushed him back onto the bed.

"Stop it!" Joon cried out, panicked. "I want Taec! I want Daddy!"

Ah In gripped Joon's shoulders tightly, staring into his face.

"Joon. You have to be nice to Taec."

"I was mean?"

"Yes."

Ah In wasn't expecting the tear that fell from Joon's eye, but at least the boy had stopped yelling.

"He won't love me any more. Daddy won't love me any more..."

"Joon, Taec still loves you. I'm guessing...uhm Daddy does, too."

"But I was mean." Joon looked worried. 

"Come on." Ah In stood and held out his hand. "Taec will tell you himself."

Joon took his friend's hand and followed him into the living room. They found Taecyeon sitting on the couch.

"Tell Taec you're sorry for being mean." Ah In said and let go of Joon's hand.

Joon quickly crossed the room to Taec, falling to his knees beside the couch, gazing up at his best friend.

"I'm sorry I was mean, Taec. Please don't hate me." He whispered.

Taec pulled Joon onto his lap, hugging him tight, his lips on the other man's ear.

"I love you, Joon. I love you so much."

Ah In turned his phone on and found the page he'd bookmarked. He sat next to Taecyeon and held the screen out for him to see. Taecyeon read it, brows furrowed, and looked to Ah In.

"I think this is what Joon has." Ah In told him. "From what I read, we have to figure out what bothers him so much that he becomes like--" Ah In gestured at the man with his face buried in the crook of Taecyeon's neck--"this."

"I know what it was this time." Taecyeon told him as he rubbed Joon's back. "But what about yesterday?"

"I don't know. He was talking about being in love with you and then he started getting all down on himself for it. The first time was because of his mother, right?"

"Yeah. I understand the reasons behind this time and the first time, but I don't understand the second time."

"He said Jaewook isn't pressuring him and doesn't have an issue with you two being...an item. Is that true?"

"Yes." Taecyeon took a deep breath. 

"You're leaving something out. Haven't I proven to you that I'm trustworthy?"

Taecyeon looked at Ah In, unflinching. "I want both of them--Jaewook and Joon. Jaewook wants both of us. The only one not on board is Joon."

"That's so fucking selfish."

"We never pressure him--ever."

"It doesn't matter! He knows, right? He pressures himself."

"He doesn't have to. We both just want him to be happy. He's been thru too much crap in his life."

"Taec." Joon's muffled voice was quiet.

"Yes, Joonie?" Taec's attention went immediately to the man in his arms.

"Is Ah In here?"

"Yes. Are you okay now?"

"Is he right here--in the room?"

"Yes."

Joon sighed and lifted his head, resting it on Taecyeon's shoulder as he looked at Ah In.

"How embarrassing was I?" Joon asked with dread.

"You weren't." Ah In assured him. "You're among friends."

"I'm so embarrassed." Joon lamented.

"Please, don't be." Ah In told him. "It's me, remember? Like I haven't done anything to be ashamed of?"

Joon rewarded him with a small smile. "You're right."

"Hmmph." Ah In feigned indignation. "Keep it up and I'll make your boyfriend jealous."

Joon giggled. "Like you could."

"Oh? Remember we slept in the same bed once."

"It was a nap." Taecyeon scoffed. "Hardly romantic."

"We kissed. With tongue."

Joon laughed as Taecyeon stared at Ah In.

"Jerk." Taecyeon waved it off as a lie. "Like my Joonie-bear would ever kiss you."

"Joonie-bear?" Joon laughed again.

"I happen to be a stellar kisser." Ah In informed his friend.

"Prove it."

"Nope. I only have eyes for Joonie-bear."

Taecyeon smiled as Joon laughed harder. He hugged his lover and kissed his cheek.

The happiness was short lived, however.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Joon asked, serious again. 

"Yeah, of course." Ah In told him. "We need to talk. I think I know why you keep...doing that." He held his phone out to Joon. The latter took it and read.

When he was finished, he met Ah In's gaze with a nod.

"Sounds plausible." Joon agreed. He snuggled closer to Taecyeon's warmth and comfort. "Until...Jaewook and Taec, I've never felt safe enough to...let go. I guess--well I guess I'm making up for lost time. Today...this man showed up...he said..."

"He said he was your biological father, right?" Taecyeon took over, sensing Joon's distress. "And he showed you proof."

"I didn't meet my father until I was a teenager." Ah In told him. "It's confusing and it sucks."

"He says he didn't know he had a son." Joon continued. "He says my Mom didn't tell him until recently. I don't want it right now. I don't know for sure if it's the truth--any of it. I don't want to open myself up to anyone else right now. I wanted him when I was a kid. I needed a father to protect me. But now...I just don't have it in me to try out a relationship with him."

"So don't." Ah In told him. "It is totally your call. Tell him you need time to get used to the idea."

Joon nodded. "Thanks. I just...I got so...mad. I'm mad at her and him and the world. Why couldn't I have had a father back then? He surely would have treated me better than those guys she was fucking."

"It's okay, Joon." Taecyeon sensed Joon slipping away into despair and began rocking him. "All of that is over and it will never happen to you again."

"But he tried..." Joon mumbled, closing his eyes. "...and she said it was my fault...I need Daddy to protect me. He won't let anybody rape me..."

Ah In met Taec's gaze. Taecyeon nodded at the coffee table. Ah In looked, wondering what Taecyeon was looking at. The pacifier? He grabbed it and handed it to his friend. Taecyeon held it to Joon's lips. Ah In watched as Joon accepted it and snuggled up to Taecyeon, holding on tight. 

Taecyeon smoothed Joon's hair and kissed his forehead. "I think he's gone again."

"But asleep." Ah In tried to remain positive. "What happened to him--when he was a kid?"

"I don't know. He said his mom screamed at him and left him alone at night--I suspect during the day, too. He said he got beat up by the men she was sleeping with."

"Crap. That must be why he yells about being left alone."

"Must be."

"You guys can keep his mom away, right?"

"Yeah. Jaewook told him that if she wanted to be a real mom, he wouldn't stand in the way, but for now he'd keep Joon safe from her."

"And the man that tried to rape him?"

"Back to prison."

"Good. So what about this three way relationship you're trying for? It obviously bothers him a lot."

"He likes Jaewook. It's obvious."

"Jaewook's a generous dude. What's not to like? Doesn't mean Joon wants to be the filling of a Taec and Jaewook sandwich."

Taecyeon gave his friend an incredulous look. "Just when you sound intelligent and well grounded, you say some shit like that."

"It's a gift." Ah In shrugged. "You three have to figure out something real soon--like yesterday. Or you're gonna keep hurting Joon."

Taecyeon knew he was right. Judging by his behavior yesterday, Joon was okay with it on some level, but something was holding him back. Being so close to having everything he wanted made Taecyeon want to keep pushing Joon. 

"Do me a favor." Taecyeon said to Ah In. "Call Jaewook and tell him to come home right now."


	99. Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll get back to the others.  
> Specifically: Ren models his new clothes for Woo Sung; Hyunjoong and Jiyong settle into their apartment.

Taecyeon told Ah In he should leave, but the latter insisted he was staying until Jaewook arrived. And so they sat side by side on the couch, watching TV quietly as Joon slept in his lover's arms.

 

\--  
"You're a fucking disgrace." Joon's mother slapped him hard across the face. "I was too embarrassed to tell your father about you. Why would he want a sissy baby as his son?"

"I was a child!" Joon screamed at her as she advanced, kicking at him. "I needed a mom and dad to love me! Why didn't you love me?"

"I hate you. I always hated you--"

"No! I was a baby once! A sweet, innocent, creature that couldn't even speak! How could you not love that?" Joon accepted the sharp kick to his ribs.

"Look what you turned into." She spat at him. "Maybe your father can beat it out of you."  
\--

"No!"

 

Ah In jumped and nearly fell off the couch when Joon suddenly yelled in his sleep. Taecyeon lifted Joon's head.

"Wake up, Joon." Taecyeon said urgently, gently shaking him. "It's a bad dream. Wake up."

Joon gasped loudly and opened his eyes. It took a brief moment for him to focus on Taec's face. He let out the breath he'd been holding and collapsed against his boyfriend, sobbing as he fisted Taec's shirt.

"It hurts!" Joon cried out in frustration . "It fucking hurts!"

"Your hands?" Ah In asked, not understanding.

"The dreams. I fucking hate the dreams." Joon realized he was ruining Taec's shirt and let go. "You won't judge me, right?" He said to no one in particular. 

"What does my Joonie-bear need?" Taecyeon asked softly, caressing his boyfriend's arms.

Joon didn't answer but started to look around, as if he'd lost something. Ah In saw the pacifier that had fallen when Joon yelled in his sleep. Joon wasn't looking for that, was he? No--couldn't be. Joon was himself right now. Ah In reached down and picked it up anyway. As soon as Joon saw what Ah In was holding, he stopped moving. Ah In noticed Joon's eyes following the hand holding the pacifier. 

Feeling apprehensive and uncomfortable, Ah In held the pacifier to Joon's lips. Joon's eyes met his as he accepted it. Ah In blushed.

Joon rested his cheek on Taecyeon's shoulder.

"I'm thirsty. Would you get me a drink?" Joon asked, words slightly mispronounced due to the pacifier.

"Uh...sure." Ah In stood and went to the kitchen, filling a clean glass with water. He brought it back and held it out to Joon but Joon shook his head and refused to take it.

Taecyeon chuckled. "Joonie needs a bottle."

"Such a diva." Ah In complained, but got up and did as Joon wanted. 

Joon slipped off Taec's lap, resting his head on it instead. Ah In returned and held the bottle out to Joon. Again, Joon shook his head. Ah In rolled his eyes and looked to Taecyeon. 

"He wants you to do it." Taecyeon told him.

"I'm not." Ah In said, dropping to the couch.

Taecyeon chuckled and took the bottle from Ah In. Joon closed his eyes and removed the pacifier, accepting the nipple of the bottle instead. 

"Is he okay?" Ah In was totally confused.

Joon gave Ah In a thumbs up. Taecyeon chuckled.

"Well, since things are--" Ah In raised an eyebrow at his friends. "--okay here and Jaewook is on his way, I'll leave."

"Thank you, Ah In." Taecyeon said. "I mean it. Thank you."

"I know. You owe me now." Ah In stood and walked to the door. 

Joon jumped up and followed him, catching him as he finished putting his shoes on. 

"Ah In."

He stood upright and looked at Joon. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Joon said.

"You're my friend." Ah In told him. "It's what friends do, right?"

Joon was chewing on his bottom lip as he nodded. 

"Is there something else?" Ah In was confused again.

Joon shook his head and glanced over his shoulder, spotting Taecyeon stepping into sight. Ah In was wondering what on earth was going on when Joon stepped very close. Ah In tried to step back, but the wall was there.

"Uh, Joon?"

Joon just smiled mischievously, planting his palms on the wall on either side of Ah In's head.

"What..." Ah In stammered.

"Remember when I told you I was straight? I think I may have been mistaken."

Ah In wondered if perhaps Joon had gained a third personality, especially when Joon kissed him. Ah In's eyes went wide with shock.

Joon pulled back after the quick kiss, laughing. Taecyeon was there in an instant.

"Why are you kissing my boyfriend?" Taec demanded.

"What?! No! He kissed me!" Ah In held his hands up to ward off Taec's wrath.

"Why would my Joonie-bear kiss you?" Taecyeon's eyes narrowed. 

"I think he's developed another personality."

"It's cause you didn't believe him when he said we kissed." Joon teased Taecyeon.

Taecyeon grabbed a handful of Ah In's shirt and pulled, crashing their lips together. Ah In flailed helplessly, stumbling back when Taecyeon decided to let him go.

"For fucks sake!" Ah In yelled. "Everybody quit kissing the straight guy!"

Joon and Taecyeon were laughing when Ah In opened the door.

"Oh!" He was startled to find Jaewook standing there. "Good, you're home. Good luck with these two."

Jaewook let Ah In brush past him before he turned to his boys. "What's going on?"

"Daddy!" Joon threw himself at Jaewook.

Startled, Jaewook caught the boy, looking over his shoulder at Taecyeon. Taecyeon was smiling? Why? Jaewook pulled back slightly, looking at Joon.

"What's going on?" Jaewook searched Joon's face for answers.

"I've had a rough fucking morning." Joon told him easily. "And then I decided something. I'm not sure if it's right or wrong, but I feel better now."

So, Joon was himself now? He wasn't in 'baby mode' as Jaewook had come to think of it. 

"Give him a minute, Joon." Taecyeon told his boyfriend. "He just stepped in the door."

"Sorry." Joon let go of Jaewook and held onto Taecyeon's arm instead. 

Jaewook removed his shoes, jacket, and tie. He made his way into the bedroom, his boys following him. They sat on the bed and watched as he took off his dress shirt and hung it up. 

"So what's the story, guys?" The older man asked, approaching the bed. "Ah In said I needed to come home."

"Would it be okay if I told you about that part later?" Joon asked, looking up at the Jaewook. "There's something more important I want to tell you first."

"...okay..."

Joon got on his knees and reached out for Jaewook, sliding his arms around the other man's neck and moving his lips to the man's ear.

"I've realized that I need you, Daddy." Joon's warm breath hit Jaewook's ear as he whispered.

Jaewook's eyes closed and he let out a quiet groan. He collected himself as best he could and opened his eyes, staring at Joon.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Joon smiled. "I'll explain it to you later. But for now..." Joon's eyes flickered to Jaewook's lips before he took them. 

Jaewook's arms slid around Joon's waist as they kissed, exploring each other deeply, bodies soon pressed together. Taecyeon stood behind Jaewook, loosening the older man's pants and slipping his hand inside, cupping Jaewook's bulge thru his boxers. 

Jaewook whimpered into the kiss his fingertips locating the hem of Joon's shirt and pulling it up. They broke their kiss long enough to remove Joon's shirt, immediately getting back to voraciously tasting each other. Taecyeon pulled Jaewook's pants and boxers down, eliciting another whimper. 

Taecyeon then tugged at Jaewook's t-shirt, causing an end to the kiss. Jaewook pushed Joon back onto the bed and followed him down. Taecyeon quickly shed his own clothing and joined his two favorite men on the bed. 

Jaewook took in the sight of the body before him. Joon's chest and abdomen were well defined but not as bulky as Taecyeon's. Jaewook bent over, dragging his tongue over Joon's abs. The boy even tasted delicious. Joon moaned as Jaewook rubbed the front of his diaper.

Taecyeon flicked his tongue over one of Joon's nipples before attacking it with his teeth.

"Fuck!" Joon slipped his fingers into Taec's hair, tugging. Taecyeon ignored Joon's silent signal, continuing his assault on the boy's flesh. 

Jaewook had made his way down to Joon's crotch, ripping the diaper off and tossing it aside, before wrapping his hand around the younger man's erection. Joon was panting as his now hyper sensitive body was overwhelmed with sensual sensations from his partners' mouths and hands. It was so fucking good that he was afraid he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted this to last longer, maybe forever.

Taecyeon kissed and licked his way to Joon's mouth, probing between his boyfriend's lips hungrily. Joon moaned into his lover's mouth and lifted his hips on instinct as Jaewook's other hand found his tight hole, his fingertip massaging it. 

Joon noticed when Jaewook's hands moved from his body, but he was too busy to pay attention to what the older man was doing instead. Taecyeon moved Joon's hand to his leaking cock and as soon as Joon squeezed it, he let out a low groan. Joon swallowed his groan amidst their battle of tongues, returning one of his own when Jaewook's slick finger breached him.

Taecyeon shifted his body, ending the oral exploration to watch what Jaewook was doing. Jaewook pushed Joon's legs further apart and started to finger fuck the boy with two digits. Joon's eyes met Jaewook's.

"You're sure about this?" Jaewook asked.

"Yes." Joon breathed. 

Jaewook got on his knees between Joon's legs, lining his swollen cock up to take the boy for the first time in their relationship. Their eyes locked as the older man pushed in. Joon didn't flinch and never looked away as Jaewook took his time burying himself in the younger man's heat. 

"Oh Joon." Jaewook groaned, leaning forward to kiss the boy. 

Joon wrapped his legs and arms around Jaewook, sharing a tender kiss as the older man started a slow rhythm with his hips. Jaewook's breathing was coming in great gasps as he fought his impending orgasm. He had wanted this so much for so long. He was trembling as much as Joon was. 

"You feel amazing, Joon." Jaewook managed between thrusts, sweat appearing in beads on his forehead.

The younger man put his lips on the older man's ear, his hot breath washing over Jaewook as he whispered. "Cum in me, Daddy. I want it to leak out into my diaper while I'm sleeping tonight."

"Fuck!" Jaewook's body stiffened for a moment before he shuddered violently, his fingers curling into white fists, his buttocks clenching tight, and another cry falling from his lips as he shot his load of ecstasy deep into the sexy man under him. "FUCK!"

"Yesssss." Joon hissed as his older lover reached orgasm. "Help me, Daddy. I want to cum, too."

Before he was fully recovered, Jaewook wrapped an eager hand around Joon's erection, pumping it erratically. It only took a few pulls before Joon's eyes rolled back and his back arched off the bed as he came all over his abdomen in long, thick ropes of white. 

"Don't forget about me." Taecyeon was fisting his own leaking cock as he watched the incredible scene taking place before him.

"Come here." Jaewook told him hoarsely.

As soon as Taecyeon was close enough, Jaewook pulled him in for a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck. His other hand found Joon's and put it on Taecyeon's manhood. Taecyeon whimpered into Jaewook's mouth as both men stroked him. Like the others, it didn't take long for Taecyeon to release.

The three of them took a few moments to catch their breath before anyone spoke.

"Are you okay, Joon?" Jaewook asked his companion's lover.

Joon smiled up at him. "I will be once you diaper me."

Jaewook wondered if he was going to wake up from this dream. 


	100. Shopping and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren models his purchases for Woo Sung. Hyunjoong and Jiyong try to figure things out. Joon explains things to Jaewook.

"Your friends are weird." Was Ah In's greeting to Jaejoong as he landed onto the chair next to the slightly older man, in their classroom.

"Who?" 

"Taec and Joon. Couple a fruit loops."

"Taec for sure, but Joon's rather tame."

Ah In raised an eyebrow at his newest friend. "Uh...yeah? Maybe we know a different Joon."

***

Hyunjoong was not happy with his role in his uncle's office. He got the coffee and the mail. He fetched things and took them away. Taemin, that fucking puppy, was seated next to Seunghyun, learning from the man himself. That fucking slut.

Taemin was answering Seunghyun's personal phone, too.

"Mr. Choi's phone." 

"Taemin? Tell Seunghyun I'll work late tonight to make up for today, would you?" Jaewook asked the boy.

"Yes, sir." Taemin ended the call and looked to his client, relaying the information as requested.

"Slacker. What could be so important?" Seunghyun grumbled. "First he's late because he has to take that one boy to the dentist and now what? He can't handle one companion, let alone two."

"He only has one." Woo Sung told him, egging the boss on. "The other one is his companion's friend."

"Is he running a boarding house?"

"So if something happened to Taemin, you wouldn't take time out of your busy schedule to help him?" Woo Sung challenged.

They all looked at the company owner.

***

 The boys were diapered and wearing t-shirts while Jaewook wore boxers and a t-shirt. They sat at the kitchen table, eating their lunch.

"He's worried about you." Taec nudged Joon with his elbow.

Joon glanced up at Jaewook and smiled. "You shouldn't be."

"You said you had a rough morning." Jaewook reminded him.

Joon told him about the man that claimed to be his biological father. Jaewook's heart hurt. What more could this poor boy go thru?

Then, Joon told him about the bad dream he'd had during his nap. Jaewook reached across the table, putting his hand over Joon's.

"When I woke up, it was still fresh in my mind--what I said to her in my dream--that I needed parents to protect me and love me. It hurts, you know? It sucks. Why couldn't she love me enough? It couldn't have been something I did--I was just a kid."

"Joon--" Jaewook hated that the young man had to deal with this.

"And then I realized," Joon smiled at him, "you've been telling me and showing me that you're willing to do that for me."

Jaewook stared at him, hopeful.

"So, I decided to accept it. I don't know if it's right--it's probably all sorts of wrong on so many levels. But, as soon as I decided, I felt so much lighter." Joon explained.

Taecyeon slipped an arm around his lover's waist.

"I don't know for how long--I just know it's what I need right now. I need someone to be a parent and love me and protect me. You've already done those things and I want you to keep doing them. At some point in my life, I think I won't need that any more and I'm kinda nervous about what will happen then. But, for now...if you're willing...would you be my daddy?"

Jaewook was perfectly still for a moment and Joon wondered if the older man was thinking it over. But then Jaewook leaned over the table and kissed him.

"I should probably encourage you to try for a healthy relationship with your father to fulfill your need for nurturing and love from a parent." Jaewook said before stealing another kiss. "But, I admit it, Joon, I'm a selfish man with a strong need to be a daddy to sexy men like you and Taec."

"So enjoy it while it lasts." Joon told him, returning the kiss. "But don't hate me when it's over."

"Never." Jaewook breathed.

*******

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/NUEST-red-carpet-Dream-Concert-Ren-credit-staREN-9_zpsd7b8f5f6.jpeg.html)

Woo Sung was very glad to be home. He wondered what was happening with Jaewook and the two boys that lived with him. So much drama that he wanted no part of--though sometimes he got involved thru Ren. 

Speaking of Ren, Woo Sung was looking forward to a hug, kiss, and smile from the younger man. Those things never failed to make the older man's worries melt away. 

"Ren." Woo Sung called once he was inside his home with the door closed and shoes off. "Are you home?"

"I'm here." Ren's voice came from the hallway.

Woo Sung stopped in his tracks when he found his lover.

No makeup, no painted nails, no feminine clothes. 

Ren noticed Woo Sung's frozen state and believed it meant something bad for him. 

"Is this what you bought today?" Woo Sung found his voice.

"Yes."

"Very handsome." The older man told him.

"You don't like it." Ren's heart hurt. He had suspected it since he'd found the pictures of Woo Sung and Jaewook. Woo Sung was only interested in feminine men. "Why didn't you just ask for a transsexual!?" He snapped.

"Ren?" 

The boy went into this room and closed the door. Woo Sung heard the lock click into place. He sighed. What on earth was that about?

***

Jaejoong and Ah In were happy enough when they left class. Their instructor had been impressed with their presentation. She said it was the most creative one she'd ever seen for that assignment. 

"Nice to know that awkward game did some good." Jaejoong said, walking with Ah In. 

"Things are always awkward with your friends."

"You said they were your friends, too." Jae pointed out, not letting Ah In off easy.

"They are only my friends, sometimes." Ah In said lamely. Jaejoong laughed.

***

Hyunjoong sighed and pushed open the door to his new home--temporary home. He wasn't going to let his mother and uncle win. Screw them.

Jiyong was in the living room. It was small and sparse--a couch, end table with a lamp, and a rug. Jiyong was sprawled across the couch, fiddling with some cloth.

"Welcome home."  Jiyong glanced up when the door opened and then turned his attention back to whatever he had been doing. 

"Yeah, yeah." Hyunjoong closed the door and tossed his keys onto the table. "I don't suppose my mom had some food delivered."

"Why? You can't manage to take yourself to a store or something?"

"Shut up. I was at work all day. What did you do--jack off? Practice your blow job technique?"

"Actually, I unpacked and washed all the stuff your mom bought for the kitchen and bathroom. I made the bed and cooked supper."

Hyunjoong didn't have much to say to that. "Oh. Well, good."

"If you're hungry, we can eat now."

Hyunjoong didn't say much as they ate. He told the other man that the food tasted good, but that was all. Jiyong gathered the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Hyunjoong made no move to help, but watched from his place at the table.

"Thanks."

Jiyong glanced over his shoulder. "No problem."

"Why did you agree to do this? My uncle walked in and asked you to be my sex slave and you just said okay?"

Jiyong laughed. "Sex slave? You wish. He offered me a job as a companion for his nephew. It's what I was trained to do, so I said yes."

"But I could have been some ugly jerk!"

Jiyong raised an eyebrow at his client. "Aren't you?"

"Shut up."

***

Jaewook pressed a gentle kiss to Taecyeon's lips and then to Joon's. "I won't be home until late--maybe tomorrow morning. So, feel free to have sex while I'm gone." He chuckled at the look of delight on Taecyeon's face.

"Don't work too hard." Taecyeon said.

"Don't fuck too hard." Jaewook winked.

***

"Ren, please." Woo Sung pleaded thru the door. "Open the door. What's wrong?"

"No!"

Woo Sung sighed. "Ren, sweetie. Please. Is it because you think I don't like your new outfit?"

"You don't!"

"That's not true, babe."

Ren opened the door, looking at his client with swollen eyes fresh from crying. Woo Sung swept the boy up in his arms . Ren tried not to cry, but his tears fell despite his efforts. 

"I got my hopes up. I believed that I was enough for you." Ren sobbed.  "But now I know it's not true and it hurts! It fucking hurts."

"Princess, where do you get the idea that you're not enough? Darling, you're too good for me!"

"Some year I'm not going to be able to pass for a girl--"

"That's what this is about." Woo Sung finally realized. "You went out to buy some masculine clothing to test my reaction. I told you that you look handsome. You don't believe me?"

"You only said that to make me feel better. I could tell. You froze up and didn't know what to say." Ren started off speaking clearly but soon descending into a crying fit.

Woo Sung sighed and tugged Ren to his bed, pulling him down to lie with the older man.

"I love you, Ren. I love the way you treat me. I love the way you treat my son. I love your smile and your laugh. I love the way you look in women's clothes. I love the way you look in this suit. Ren, look at me."

The blonde lifted his head and gazed at his lover. Woo Sung pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's lips.

"Jaewook and I didn't break up because he refused to dress like a woman or because I refused to play his fetish. We broke up because we realized we didn't love each other enough for any of it. We're friends and that's how it should have stayed. We should never have tried dating. We even destroyed the pictures because it was such a mistake. Yes, I was disappointed that he refused to wear women's clothing for me, as I'm sure he was disappointed that I refused to...you know....for him. It was then that we realized we weren't in love and needed to remain friends instead. If you told me, right now, that you refused to ever wear women's clothing again, I would be very disappointed but I would still want you." Woo Sung ended his speech with a tender kiss to Ren's willing lips. 

"But..."

"What is it? I meant everything I said. I wish Joon and Taec would never have shown you that picture."

"They didn't." Ren looked away.

"What?" Woo Sung was surprised.

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" Ren was gazing at him again. "You didn't destroy the pictures. I--I was hanging up your shirts--it fell, honest! I wouldn't snoop thru your stuff--"

"The picture was here?!"

Ren nodded. 

"I swear I destroyed all of them. How on earth did I miss one? Where is it?"

Ren stood and walked to Woo Sung's room. The older man followed him. In the closet, Ren pointed to the box that held the photographs. Woo Sung took it down and opened it. 

"I can't believe I missed these." Woo Sung took the pictures out and put the box away, ripping the photos into tiny pieces before his boyfriend. "Ren."

Woo Sung lifted the boy's chin with a gentle hand. "All this time, you've been carrying this doubt and worry around--alone. Don't do that to yourself, princess. I never want to hurt you. Come to me. I won't be angry. I won't mistreat you. Some day I'll convince you just how much I love you."

***

"I am not sleeping in the same bed as you." Hyunjoong said darkly as he stood next to Jiyong in the bedroom, looking at the bed.

"So sleep on the couch." Jiyong shrugged and slipped under the covers.

"You sleep on the couch. You're the slave."

"I'm not a slave, asshole. I'm a companion. I was trained to be a companion, not to sleep on couches."

"Taemin sleeps in a cage."

"Sleep on the floor or the couch or your mother's house. I don't care. I'm sleeping here because unlike you, I don't have another home to go to."

Hyunjoong growled and grabbed a pillow, huffing as he made his way to the couch.


	101. Smuttastic Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time for Ren/Woo Sung and Joon/Taecyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hold sexy time for Jaejoong/Jong Kook and some more sexy time for Joon/Taecyeon.

Ren stepped close to Woo Sung, slipping his arms around his lover with a sigh.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Woo Sung brushed Ren's hair from his eyes, planting a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I'm sorry I keep doubting you. Why do I continue to think the worst?"

"It's okay, sweetheart." Woo Sung feathered his lover's face with light kisses. "I imagine you've had many people prove that you should expect the worst."

Taemin closed his eyes. Woo Sung was right. "I'm sorry." He breathed softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for, babe." 

***

"So..." Taecyeon poked Joon's ribs with his fingertips. "Did Jaewook's cum leak into your diaper?"

Joon immediately turned red and swatted at the offending hands. "Stop it."

"It was hot--you saying that."

"Yeah, yeah." Joon didn't want to hear about it. He was embarrassed about what he'd said in the heat of the moment.

Both men had showered and changed into sweat pants and t-shirts--no diapers. They sat on the couch together, holding hands as they watched TV.

***

Ren's breath caught in his throat as Woo Sung cupped his ass. The older man carefully removed Ren's coat and hung it up. He then started loosening the tie and unbuttoning the shirt. Ren held his breath, his hands resting on Woo Sung's waist.

"I love you, Ren." The older man said before slipping the shirt off and capturing the boy's lips in a kiss.

Ren let the new white shirt fall to the floor, his fingers seeking the buttons of Woo Sung's shirt as he deepened the kiss.

"I want you." Woo Sung whispered, his hands on Ren's belt now.

Ren moaned at his boyfriend's words. He loved being wanted--being desirable. 

"I need you." Ren returned breathlessly, running his hands over Woo Sung's delicious abs.

***

"You want to go out and do something?" Joon asked his boyfriend, absentmindedly playing with the other man's fingers.

Taecyeon laughed and pushed Joon down on the couch, straddling his hips. "No, sexy. I want to stay home and do something."

"You want to spend the entire time having sex?"

Taecyeon leaned over his handsome boyfriend, pushing one hand under his shirt to tweak his nipple, while he licked and kissed his lover's neck. Joon groaned and pushed his hips up.

"I want to spend the entire time loving you." Taecyeon mummered before plunging his tongue into Joon's panting mouth. 

They kissed hard and desperately, wanting as much of each other as they could get. Taecyeon broke the kiss to pull Joon's t-shirt off. Joon roughly yanked Taec's off in return before they sought each other's mouths in the next moment. Taecyeon pushed his hips down, grinding shamelessly against his lover's hard on. 

Joon grabbed two handfuls of Taec's ass, pulling down as he pushed his hips up with a growl. The frottage continued for another moment before Taecyeon sat up and pulled his lover's sweatpants down, freeing his throbbing cock. Joon gasped as the cooler air hit his overheated member. 

Taecyeon stood and shed his own clothing as Joon kicked his onto the floor. As he gazed up at the muscular man before him, Joon was struck with a sudden, surprising desire. 

"Taec..." He licked his lips. "I...uhm...I want to try giving you head."

Taecyeon's cock twitched. Joon's eyebrows went up. The idea was that enticing to Taec? 

"You're sure?" 

"Yeah. I want to make you feel good and...well...I've never done...it before..."

Taec smiled and watched as Joon sat up.

***

Woo Sung led the way to his bed, undoing his pants on the way. When he was fully naked and standing next to his bed, he got rid of the rest of Ren's clothing, too. He took a moment to gaze at his boyfriend's gorgeous eyes before kissing him. Ren pressed his body to his lover's, relishing  their bare flesh exchanging heat. As he prodded Woo Sung's tongue with his own, the blonde dared to let his hands wander down to the older man's penis. 

Woo Sung gasped when he felt the younger man's hand wrap around his shaft and fondle his balls. 

"Mmmm." Woo Sung moaned, his lips now on Ren's neck. "Keep doing that. It feels good."

And so Ren did, stroking his lover till he was fully hard, kissing all the while--sloppy desperate kisses. Woo Sung pushed Ren back onto the bed, following him down, hovering over the blonde, licking and nipping at his chest, his erection leaving a trail of precum over Ren's skin. 

"Please." Ren whined, back arched, his hands in Woo Sung's hair.

"Please what?" The older man sucked on Ren's earlobe.

"...sex...please..." He managed between gasps as Woo Sung spread precum over his swollen head.

"You are so sexy." Woo Sung growled before pulling away to locate the lube he kept in the room. After he found it, he looked over at his handsome boyfriend, lying there naked and breathing hard, those gorgeous eyes following his every move. "How do you want it, babe?"

"I--I don't know." Ren blushed.

Woo Sung grinned as he coated his fingers and loosened Ren's tight hole with one of them, watching as the boy writhed on the bed. He didn't spend long at it, smearing the slippery liquid onto his own erection before lying on his back.

"Come here, handsome."

Ren sat up and looked at his lover, wondering what he had in mind. He straddled Woo Sung's thighs, both of them gasping as the older man's erection slid against Ren's ass. 

"Put it in, babe." Woo Sung urged, making Ren blush again. 

***

Joon reached out, nervously taking Taecyeon's erection in his hand. He leaned forward, licking the precum off the head of his lover's cock exploringly. Taecyeon held his breath, afraid to spook Joon with his enthusiasm. Joon glanced up at his boyfriend before closing his eyes and concentrating on the task at hand--or mouth. 

***

Ren planted his hands on Woo Sung's chest, using his arms to lift his ass as Woo Sung reached down and positioned his swollen head to Ren's twitching hole. Ren bit his plump bottom lip as he slowly settled down. Woo Sung threw his head back with a growl. Ren, encouraged, dropped the rest of the way onto his lover's member. He gasped as he was filled, fingers curling against Woo Sung's chest.

"...feels good..." The older moaned, his hands finding Ren's hips. He opened his eyes and looked up at his partner. "Move, babe."

***

Joon cupped Taecyeon's balls gently and moved forward a little more, taking as much of the erection into his mouth as would fit. Taecyeon couldn't remain silent any longer--not that he'd been silent for very long. He gasped and followed it up with a moan. It was so good. So fucking good. Joon--straight, timid Joon was willingly sucking on his cock. 

"Fuck!" Taecyeon breathed, fighting his urge to thrust further in as Joon continued to suck and fondle. "I'm not gonna last long, Joon."

Joon was a bit anxious about the other man cumming in his mouth, but wanted to try it. He started stroking the base of Taec's cock as he bobbed up and down on it. Taecyeon's fingers tugged at Joon's hair, but the other man remained the way he was. 

***

Ren let Woo Sung guide him, using those strong arms to lift his hips and drop him back down--impaling him again and again. Ren groaned, his nails digging into Woo Sung's flesh.

"Oh! More!" The blonde begged. Woo Sung almost came at his demand.

"Whatever you want, sexy." Woo Sung rolled them over and started pounding into the younger man, grunting with the effort.

Ren cried out, clinging to his suddenly aggressive lover, back arched off the bed. "Oh yesss!" He screamed, body shuddering.

Woo Sung failed to find words to express himself, simply growling as he painted Ren's insides with his semen, panting a moment later as he collapsed onto the bed and turned Ren's head to face him. He pressed his lips to the younger man's, breathing onto those plump lips as he whispered.

"I love you."

***

"Joon." Taec warned urgently. "I--I'm gonna--unnnnhhhh!" 

Joon froze as he felt the balls in his hand tighten and the cock against his lips pulse. A moment later, strong tasting cum landed on his tongue and in his throat. He pulled back, coughing, spilling the offering down his chest. Taecyeon chuckled before he used his shirt to clean Joon up. 

Joon looked at him with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me it tasted so bad?"


	102. Smuttastic Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time for Jaejoong/Jong Kook and also for Taecyeon/Joon.

Jaejoong yawned and rolled over. He was hoping for another few hours of sleep, annoyed that he had woken up for no apparent reason. He could sense Jong Kook's presence in bed, though the older man was careful not to touch him when they weren't involved in sex or foreplay. Jong Kook slept in the bed with Jaejoong every night now. Jae missed sleeping alone, but he was the one who complained about Jong Kook sleeping on the couch, so it was his own fault. 

"What's wrong?" Came the quiet voice from the other side of the bed. 

It still surprised him that this large, rough man could have a tender side with a voice to match. It was utterly confusing.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong. You're tossing and turning."

"I am not." Jaejoong snapped.

"Always so angry." Jong Kook chuckled, his tenderness fading.

"Always so annoying. I'm trying to sleep." He slapped at the older man.

Jong Kook grabbed the offending arm and wrenched it behind Jae's back, causing him to cry out. "So rude." He purred in the thin man's ear before biting it.

Jaejoong hated that it felt good. He hated that being held down and talked to this way made him burn with want. Jong Kook pulled on the other man's hair, a soft moan falling from Jae's lips.

"My pet needs a lesson, I think."

"I just want to sleep." The younger man tried to mask his growing desire, hoping it would fade away.

"I know what you want." Jong Kook let go of his arm and pulled him out of bed by his hair.

Jaejoong tried to ignore the lust that ran thru his veins as his client forced him into the toy room.

"Strip." Jong Kook commanded, roughly shoving Jae to the floor.

Jaejoong glared up at him, removing his boxers and t-shirt. Jong Kook chuckled as he took in the sight of the other's half interested member.

"You love it, you slut."

Jae responded with an angry growl. Jong Kook grinned.

"Touch yourself."

Jaejoong kept his smoldering gaze on the older man as his long, thin fingers gripped his member. Jong Kook licked his lips as Jae slowly slid his fingers up and down his shaft.

"Does it feel good, pet?" Jong Kook came closer, grabbing a handful of the other's hair, roughly forcing those gorgeous eyes up at him. Jae growled at the treatment but kept stroking his cock, feeling it pulse in his hand as he was mistreated. "Fucking slut. Don't pretend you don't like it."

***

Joon and Taecyeon were in the kitchen making sandwiches, dressed in boxers and t-shirts. They smiled whenever they caught each other's eye. At one point, Joon pressed Taec against the fridge, their lips engaged in a tender kiss.

"I love you." Joon breathed after the kiss, resting his forehead against the other man's shoulder. "I wish things could always be like this."

Taecyeon ran his fingers thru his lover's hair, his other arm moved to hold him. "I'm so happy, Joon. So happy."

Joon lifted his head and kissed his boyfriend again. It wasn't long before Taecyeon curled his fingers in Joon's hair as the kiss deepened. Joon rubbed his tongue against his lover's, pushing his hips forward instinctively. Taec moaned into Joon's mouth when he felt his lover's bulge press against him.

"We should eat first." Taec said breathlessly after ending the kiss. 

***

Jaejoong stared up at his client. Such harsh words. Why did they excite him so? He should be offended. He should be angry. But instead, he was panting as raw desire coursed thru his body. He wanted this man. He wanted this treatment. 

The younger man whined, shivering as Jong Kook's fingers caressed his cheek and neck.

"That's right, my pet." Jong Kook cooed. "I'm going to make you feel good. All you have to do is trust me." He ran the pad of his thumb over Jae's lips. Jae parted his lips, licking the other man's thumb before closing his lips around it. Jong Kook watched the show while he freed his penis from his briefs. When he pulled his thumb away, Jaejoong licked the head of his client's cock. He gasped when Jong Kook shoved him away.

"You didn't ask. Bad, bad pet. This isn't your cock. You have to ask permission to taste it."

Jaejoong growled his frustration at his client. He had only been giving the other man what he wanted. Bastard.

"Ask."

Jaejoong narrowed his eyes and kept silent. Jong Kook advanced on him.

"Ask."

"I don't want to do it anymore." Jaejoong spat.

"Oh?" Jong Kook was obviously amused. "And what do you want?"

"Nothing from you."

Jong Kook outright laughed at that. "You are so feisty."

"If we're not going to fuck, I'm going back to bed." Jaejoong grumbled, getting to his feet.

Jong Kook let the younger man take two steps toward the door before forcing his arm behind his back and pushing him against the wall. Jae hit the wall with another gasp, his breath pushed out of his lungs by the force. Jong Kook grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked Jaejoong's head back.

"Oh we're going to fuck, Jaejoong." Jong Kook spoke low in his ear--both a threat and a promise. "The only question is: how much trouble are you going to cause for yourself?"

***

The boys washed the few dishes they'd dirtied from sandwiches and ice cream. When that was done, they stood in front of the sink, each waiting for the other to speak first.

"So..." Joon finally spoke, his fingertips walking up Taecyeon's arm. "You still horny?"

Taecyeon laughed and pulled Joon into his arms, hugging him close. "When you're around? Always."

Joon laughed. "So cheesy."

"And yet so true!" Taecyeon released Joon from the hug and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. There he pulled Joon's shirt over his head before kissing him hungrily. 

Joon responded eagerly, his hand cupping Taecyeon's balls as they delved into each other's mouths. Taecyeon pushed Joon onto the bed, making him land on his back. He tugged on Joon's boxers, pulling them off and dropping them onto the carpet. Joon closed his eyes as Taecyeon kissed his way up Joon's thigh.

"Taec." Joon breathed.

Taecyeon pushed Joon's legs up, licking and kissing his inner thigh, closer and closer to his crotch. Joon whimpered, urging Taecyeon to move more quickly. Taec ignored his lover's desire for speed, taking the time to suck on the leg in his hands. 

"Taec! Stop tormenting me!"

Taec chuckled against Joon's skin, before kissing his way up further, finally nuzzling at Joon's rapidly hardening erection.

"My poor Joonie." Taecyeon said before nuzzling the boy's balls, licking the soft sac before kissing his way to the tip of Joon's penis.

"Mmmm." Joon moaned, back arching off the bed.

Taecyeon took him in at once, not wasting any more time, sucking hard. Joon's head thrashed from side to side, lewd sounds spilling from his lips. 

"Fuck! Taec!"

Taecyeon held Joon's balls in one hand, his other dragging nails down Joon's chest. 

"Fuck!" Joon cried out again. "You're gonna make me cum...too soon..."

Taec removed his mouth from his lover with a loud pop. "No such thing, handsome."

Joon sat up and pulled on his boyfriend desperately. Taec followed, straddling Joon's hips as he kissed the boy. 

***

"So just fuck me and stop the stupid games." Jaejoong told his client, talking brave though he was the one pinned to the wall.

"You don't want any preparation?" Jong Kook mused. "Okay then--"

"Of course I do!" Jaejoong snapped angrily.

Jong Kook pulled on the disobedient pet's hair.

"Fuck!" Jaejoong blurted, pushing his ass back against Jong Kook's erection.

"That's right." Jong Kook latched onto the thinner man's neck, sucking hard as Jaejoong writhed against him.

"Please!" Jaejoong lost all control, finding himself begging for the large man. "Fuck me!"

Jong Kook grinned and let go of his companion's hair and arm, letting the younger man turn on his own. Jong Kook pinched Jae's nipples, making the younger man cry out.

"Where's the lube?" His dark eyes were wild. "I need this!"

Jong Kook reached out, his hand on the back of Jaejoong's head as he forced a deep kiss on the other man. It was more of a tongue fucking than a kiss, as they battled. The older man stroked the other's neglected erection, causing him to whimper into the kiss. Jong Kook suddenly grabbed Jae's ass and lifted. Jaejoong wrapped his legs and arms around the strong man and was carried out of the room. He was too far gone to realize where they'd ended up until he was dropped onto the bed. 

The bed? The bedroom? This room had only been used for sleeping together thus far. They mostly used the toy room for sex. 

"What--" Jaejoong's question died when Jong Kook took his cock into his mouth while simultaneously reaching into the night stand.

The client continued to move up and down on the companion's erection as he slipped his well lubed finger into the man's tight hole.

"Ah!" Jaejoong gasped, his fingers finding Jong Kook's hair, his hips lifting involuntarily. He quickly pushed his concern over using the bedroom from his mind as he lost himself in the pleasure he was receiving.

***

Taecyeon held his erection and Joon's together, moaning as he moved his hands up and down. Joon groaned, his eyes glued to the muscular man on top of him. 

"You're so fucking hot." Taecyeon breathed, his precum mixing with Joon's, sliding along their shafts with his movements. "The first moment I saw you, I wanted you."

Joon stared at him, open mouthed as he panted.

"I never imagined you'd be....we'd be...." Taecyeon's words trailed off into a low moan as he felt himself get closer to relief.

Joon put his hand over his boyfriend's, urging him to move a bit faster. Their eyes remained locked on each other's as they pumped their cocks faster, gasps and moans filling the otherwise quiet room.

"Taec." Joon whimpered. "Oh fuck, Taec!" He cried out and threw his head back, his hot cum spilling over their hands and cocks.

"Holy shit." Taecyeon growled, overwhelmed by how fucking hot the whole situation was. He tensed and cried out as his body shook and he shot his own offering onto Joon's chest. 

They paused, looking into each other's eyes for another moment before Taecyeon pulled his shirt off and fell onto Joon, their cum trapped between two layers of skin. Taecyeon slid his chest against Joon's, enjoying the sensation of warm cum and skin. Joon grinned at him and captured his lips in a kiss.

***

Jong Kook pulled back and positioned his cock against Jaejoong's prepared hole, gazing down at the man.

"Ask for it."

"I thought we were past this."

"You want it, pet, you ask for it."

"Fuck me already." Jaejoong was growing annoyed again.

"Fuck you?" Jong Kook pushed forward just a little bit--such a little bit. "You want this thick cock up your ass?"

"Yeah!" Anger flashed in the other man's eyes and Jong Kook loved it. 

"You a fag? I thought you liked girls." The older man taunted, preventing Jaejoong from moving to take more of this cock.

"So what?" Jaejoong yelled at him. "I'm a fucking fag cause I like being fucked in the ass! So fuck me, already!"

Jong Kook grinned. Fuck this man was so much fun. He slammed his hips forward, causing Jaejoong to scream and dig his nails into his client's arms.

"Yessssss!" Jaejoong locked his ankles behind Jong Kook's back, fixing him with his intense gaze. "Fuck me."

Jong Kook growled at Jae's tone, loving it, and snapped his hips back and forward, making the other man happy. Flesh slapped against flesh as the older man rammed into his companion savagely and Jaejoong pumped his own cock slippery with lube.

Jaejoong's head dropped back as he felt his orgasm nearing. He would never admit it to Jong Kook, but he loved this--this animalistic fucking, this harsh foreplay. It turned him on like nothing else ever had. He still liked Taemin and hoped he'd have a chance to make love to the pretty boy again, but he never knew he would like being a bottom for a confusing, temperamental, demanding man.

Jong Kook's fingers dug into Jaejoong's hips as he cried out and threw his head back, shooting his cum deep into his companion. Jaejoong gave his slick cock a few more pumps before screaming and shooting his pleasure.


	103. Who Knew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In confesses; Jaejoong can't sleep; Hyunjoong doesn't like his sleeping arrangements.

Tae Hee sat on her boyfriend's lap, stretching her long legs out on the couch. Ah In ran his hands lovingly over her bare limbs before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

"Would you be mad at me if I kissed someone else?"

"Of course, silly." She tugged on his ear with her manicured nails. "Who are you thinking of kissing?"

"Other than you, nobody."

"Hmm. So why the question?"

"How mad?"

"You wouldn't like your punishment."

"I never do."

"Your penis says otherwise."

"He often works against me." Ah In complained, making Tae Hee giggle and kiss him.

"Who did you kiss?"

"Who says I did?"

"I know you well enough to know you did. So, come on. Who was it?"

Ah In tried to sneak his fingers higher onto his lover's thigh. Tae Hee put her hand over his, making him stop.

"No touching until you tell me." 

Ah In sighed before telling her. "We were playing Truth or Dare. Joon got turned on by Taecyeon kissing him. Joon said he was straight, so I was curious. Can straight guys really get turned on by another guy's kiss?"

"I see. Did it turn you on?"

"No. It wasn't gross or anything, but it didn't excite me."

"What kind of kiss." Tae Hee was very interested now. "Did you let him put his tongue in your mouth?"

"That was the point of the experiment."

"Experiment." She chuckled. "Actually, I'm a bit surprised."

"Me too--"

"That it is an alluring thought."

"What?" Ah In blurted.

"I think I'd like to see you and another cute guy making out."

"That's what you're going with for a punishment?" Ah In was surprised.

"No. No punishment, baby. I seriously want to see it."

"Well I don't know how such a thing would ever happen again."

"I can make it happen." She stated confidentially.

Ah In raised a skeptical eyebrow. Tae Hee just smiled at him.

***

"We should stay up all night so we can sleep with Jaewook when he gets home." Taecyeon told his boyfriend, poking him as he nodded off. 

Joon made a sort of snorting, grunting noise before slightly lifting his tired head to blearily gaze at the other man. This made Taecyeon chuckle.

"Give me more sex." Taecyeon demanded, as he assaulted Joon with countless pokes of his fingertips.

"Stop it!" Joon whined, swatting at the offending hands. "I'm tirrrrrrred!"

"Pleaaaaassssseee?" Taecyeon whined right back, this time he leaned in and kissed Joon's neck.

"No." Joon slumped against his lover, eyes closed. "I'm tired."

"Aww." Taecyeon held his boyfriend and nuzzled his hair. "But don't you want to sleep with Jaewook and me?"

"Just want to sleep." He mumbled, half way there.

"If you fall asleep now, I'll shave off your eyebrows."

***

 

Jaejoong was still catching his breath when Jong Kook returned, washcloth in hand. He gently wiped the fluids from Jae's skin before moving the other man's body under the covers and slipping into bed himself. 

"Good night." The older man said softly before settling his head onto his pillow and closing his eyes. 

Jaejoong stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. He hadn't been tossing and turning, as his client had suggested, before sex. But now he was restless. He turned a few times, trying to find a comfortable resting position. He was startled when Jong Kook's strong arms snaked around him and held him close.

"What's wrong?" 

"Can't sleep." Jaejoong grumbled. "I blame you."

"Of course you do." Jong Kook chuckled, knowing the other man was hiding behind a grumpy facade. "What can I do to help you relax? Do you want some tea?"

"No thanks. I just..." The thin, beautiful man sighed. "I am just...fuck."

Jong Kook shifted in bed, reaching for the nightstand. Soon after, the rattling of metal could be heard. Jaejoong jumped a bit when the metal trapped his wrists.

"Wha--"

"Shh." The older man cooed. "Just close your eyes."

He did as he was told, taking a deep breath to try, again, to calm down. He focused on the coolness encircling his wrists and Jong Kook's warm arms around him. It took a few minutes, but eventually the younger's breathing steadied into a slow, peaceful rhythm. The older kissed the sleeping man's bare shoulder before slipping into sleep himself.

***

Jaewook came home to silence. He found his boys cuddled together on the living room floor. Smiling to himself, he removed his clothes and took a shower. When he came back, they were still sleeping together. He stood for a moment, admiring the scene. Joon was draped over Taecyeon, drooling a little onto the man's broad chest. Taecyeon's arms were firmly around his best friend.

Jaewook knelt beside them and rubbed Joon's back. "Wake up, boys."

Joon whined in his sleep, turning his head away from the noise. Taecyeon's arms squeezed his lover.

"Boys. Daddy's home. You should be sleeping in bed." Jaewook leaned over his boys, attacking Taecyeon with kisses.

"Stop!" Taceyon turned his head back and forth a bit before he fully woke. By then, Joon had awakened also.

"Don't tell me to stop, baby." Jaewook scolded.

"Daddy!" Taecyeon opened his eyes and looked at his lover.

"Silly." Jaewook returned his smile. "Now let's get you boys to bed."

"You're squishing me." Joon's muffled voice complained, making the other men laugh.

***

"I'll pay you to sleep on the couch." Hyunjoong said from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Shut up and let me sleep." Jiyong pulled the blanket over his head. 

"I'll give you money. Go sleep on the couch."

"And whose money will you give me?" Jiyong sat up and glared at his client. "Your mother's? Your uncle's? What if they decide to cut you off? You'll only be as good as me."

Hyungjoong stared at him for a moment before swearing under his breath and walking back out to the living room.

***

"How much sex did you boys indulge in?" Jaewook asked once the three of them were settled into bed.

"Won't Daddy get jealous?" Taecyeon teased.

"Only a little." Jaewook chuckled. "I hope you had fun."

"Lots." Taecyeon assured him. "Joonie-bear sucked on my dick."

"Taec!" Joon blushed and hid his face.

"Oh?" Jaewook uncovered Joon's face and kissed him. "So nice for baby."

"Indeed." Taecyeon agreed lecherously. 

"Stop it!" Joon begged, face hot.

"Poor Joonie." Jaewook kissed him again. "Don't mind Taec. He's just happy and you've made him that way."

"Me?" Joon shook his head. "Can we just stop talking about this."

"Okay." Jaewook smiled and planted a third kiss on the young man. "Let's get some sleep."

"Good night, Daddy." Taecyeon said, snuggling closer. 

"Good night, baby. Daddy will punish you boys tomorrow."

"What?!" Joon sat up. "Why?! You said we could have sex!"

"Not for that, sweetie." Jaewook pulled the boy back down into a hug. "You were sleeping without a diaper."

"I accidentally fell asleep!"

"I know, sweetie. Now go to sleep."

Joon frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Woo Sung shares his idea with Ren; Joon/Taecyeon/Jaewook can't keep their hands to themselves.


	104. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo Sung suggests something and Ren responds interestingly.  
> Jaewook/Joon/Taecyeon are yummy.

Ren yawned and woke up slowly, stretching in bed next to his lover.

"Good morning." He said, kissing Woo Sung's scratchy face.

"Good morning, love." Woo Sung wrapped the boy up in his embrace, kissing his face, making the younger one giggle.

"You need to shave!" 

Woo Sung held Ren tighter, rubbing his scruff on the younger's soft skin, making him squeal and try to escape the bed. 

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ren protested, wrestling and losing. 

Woo Sung pinned him down, attacking him with kisses and licks. "I refuse."

Ren laughed. "I yield! I yield!" 

Woo Sung kissed him once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too." The younger man smiled up at his lover. "I'm so glad you brought me home with you."

"Let's get married."

Ren froze. "W-what?"

"Let's get married, babe. Do you want to wear a suit or a dress?"

"Get m-married?" Ren sat up, suddenly pale. "Why--what do you mean?" He knew it was stupid as soon as he said it.

***

Joon yawned and stretched, walking up slowly. Beside him, Jaewook stirred, in turn causing Taecyeon to wake.

"It's too early." Taec grumbled. 

"For what?" Jaewook asked, turning his head to kiss the muscular boy. 

"Anything."

Jaewook reached down and ripped the tape off his lover's diaper. Taecyeon opened his eyes and looked at the other man. 

"I assume you're not checking to see if I need a change."

Taecyeon's arrogant tone changed when Jaewook's hand found his member.

"It's my turn for sex." Jaewook informed, ripping the garment away and tossing it off the bed. 

Taec moaned as the older man stroked him and fondled his sac. He hadn't been horny until now. Now, he was helplessly turned on, his cock already leaking precum. Joon watched silently, not sure if he should pretend to be asleep, leave the room, or join in. Taecyeon pulled Jaewook closer, crashing hungry lips to his, kissing desperately--a starving man. Jaewook responded in kind, his body heating up rapidly, fueled by his imagination of Joon and Taecyeon's night together. He straddled Taec's hips, holding their erections together as he pumped them, head back, eyes closed, biting his lip.

Taec put his hand over Jaewook's, urging him to move faster. When Taec glanced  away, his eyes met Joon's.

"Joon." Taecyeon breathed.

Jaewook leaned over and kissed his companion's lover, teasing the boy with his tongue.

"How was your first blow job?" The older man asked in a low voice, his lips on Joon's ear. "I think Taec should return the favor." He got off the aforementioned man and Taec crawled over to Joon, now hungry for dick instead of kisses. He removed Joon's dry diaper and found his boyfriend was already hard. He grinned at the discovery and quickly took Joon into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Joon groaned and pushed his hips up, nearly overwhelmed with his lover's eager sucking.

"Such a good baby." Jaewook was on his knees behind Taecyeon, running a hand over the boy's ass as he made his rock hard cock slippery. "Make your brother cum in your mouth, baby. Daddy likes when his boys get along."

Taecyeon's eyes rolled back at his client's dirty talk. The moan he let out around Joon's cock made the boy writhe on the bed.

"Yes! Oh, Taec!" He gasped, fisting his lover's hair.

Taecyeon sucked harder the moment he felt the wet head of Jaewook's swollen member press against his tight ring of muscle. Joon was panting now, watching Jaewook hold Taec's hips as he pushed into the younger man.

"Make Daddy and your brother cum." Jaewook said to the man under him. "And I'll make you cum." He wrapped his hand around Taecyeon's weeping cock, causing the boy to let out a muffled cry.

Every time Jaewook thrust into his baby, Joon let out a moan. He came first, pulling on his boyfriend's hair as he unloaded into his mouth, hips coming off the bed as he cried out.

"Don't swallow." Jaewook managed to command breathlessly. He started snapping his hips forward, giving Taecyeon no time to adjust.

Taecyeon whined in protest, but obeyed. Jaewook bent over him, forcing his head to turn. He licked his companions lips and they opened for him.

Joon watched with wide eyes as the two men shared his cum. It was strange, but it was hot. Why was it hot? Joon wondered as he watched two tongues coated in white slide against each other.

Jaewook grabbed his lover's dick, squeezing as he got back to fucking his baby, the taste of Joon's sweet cum in his mouth. He was a lucky, lucky man. Taec groaned as he felt himself getting closer, but Jaewook hadn't cum yet.

"Uh! Unh! Daddy! I'm--I'm gonna cum!"

That was what the older man needed.

"Yes! Baby, yes!" He cried out, his fingers digging into Taec's hip, his hand tightening around the baby's throbbing penis. "Oh FUCK yes!"

And they came together. Joon shivered as he watched. What a show. After a moment, Jaewook let out a happy chuckle.

"Good morning, boys. Time to start our day."

"Do we have plans?" Joon asked as Jaewook separated himself from his companion.

"Meeting a friend for breakfast--or brunch."

"A friend?" Taec asked, eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Don't worry." Jaewook laughed. "He's straight."

"So's Joon."

Jaewook just laughed again.

"Can we go out while you're gone?" Joon asked.

"Don't you want to come with me?"

"Didn't know we were invited." Joon answered. "What kind of friend? Does he know...about us?"

"He knows I'm gay. We worked together for a bit. We keep in touch but don't see each other often. He's in town on business and said he'd like to get together with us."

"Us?" Joon wondered. Had Jaewook told him about the threesome? Joon didn't like that idea at all.

"We worked together when Seunghyun started his business up, years ago."

"So all your crazy coworkers and their companions are coming along?" Taecyeon asked. "I'm not sure I want to come along for that trip."

"Jong Kook will behave." Jaewook assured him.

"You're not going to tell anyone about...us, are you?" Joon asked nervously.

"No, hon. That's our private life. Nobody else needs to know. If you don't want to come along, you certainly don't have to. I just wanted to offer."

"I'll go." Joon told him.

"If Joon's going, I'll go." Taec chimed in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Drama as we meet the clients' friend.


	105. Cliff Hanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the clients' friend and the last line is the cliff hanger.

They had reserved a private room in a cozy, local diner. Jaewook and his boys arrived last, though not much later than his friends/coworkers and their companions. After the boys greeted each other with hugs and happy smiles, Jaewook spoke.

"Go to the counter and order what you want, boys." Jaewook told his charges. "Then come join us."

As the companions looked at the menu, the clients entered their room to greet the former coworker and long time friend. He smiled as they entered and stood. There were handshakes and manly hugs complete with slaps on the back. After they all sat down, the chatting started.

"It's good to see you." Jaewook said. "What are you doing in town?"

"Just had some business to take care of. How are you guys? How's business?"

"It's going well." Seunghyun told him. "You want to come back?"

"Not right now, thanks." His friend chuckled. "You're kind of difficult to work for." He teased with a wink.

Everyone but Seunghyun laughed. He rolled his eyes, not amused.

"So, you said you had someone special in your life now." The friend said to Woo Sung. This brought an automatic smile to the other's face.

"Indeed. His name is Ren and he's the cutest damn thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Groans were heard from at least two of the others. 

"So sickeningly sweet." Seunghyun complained. "Also, Taemin is the cutest."

"And who is Taemin?" The friend asked.

"That would be the boy that Seunghyun gets all sickeningly sweet about." Jong Kook supplied.

"Lies." Seunghyun waved a hand dismissively. Their friend chuckled.

"Some things don't change, I see. Anyone special in your life, Kookie?"

"Someone warms my bed." He replied offhandedly. 

"You let him sleep in your bed?" Seunghyun scoffed with faux surprise. "I thought he had to sleep in a cage."

"What did you get yourself into now?" Their friend asked, eyebrow raised.

"Dating is such a hassle, as you know." Seunghyun complained. "Kookie here had the brilliant idea of hiring some dates. No--" He held his hand up as his friend opened his mouth to say something. "--not prostitutes. We're picky. We know what we like and don't like. We don't have time to play all those stupid ass games."

"You paint everything in a bad light." Jaewook mused. "We used a matchmaking service to find partners that knew about our kinks and knew how to play along. "

"Matchmaking service, eh?" Their friend was skeptical.

"Temporary companions." Jong Kook supplied. "They've been trained to play along with our kinks."

"How is that not prostitution?" Their friend wondered aloud.

"Ren is not a temporary companion." Woo Sung said firmly.

"Yes. We know. You're deeply in love with each other." Seunghyun said dismissively. 

"So you pay these guys?"

"No. It's not like that." Jaewook answered. 

"So they are using you."

"In his case, yes." Seunghyun said, indicating Jaewook. "I think he's going to start running a homeless shelter."

At that moment, the much talked about companions walked in. Taemin, who had been holding hands with Jaejoong, quickly went to his client and sat beside him. Seunghyun ruffled his hair and introduced him to his friend.

"Taemin, this is my friend Cha Seung Won."

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/c0c91ebd-1c4c-4b07-aab4-c22810c776b7_zpsf5faadf2.jpg.html)

"Hello." Taemin greeted shyly, making Seunghyun crack a smile.

"Pleased to meet you." Seung Won told him.

"And this is Ren." Woo Sung held the boy's hand as he sat. 

Ren was dressed androgynously today, with light pink skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that was almost snug on him. He wore some jewelry and his blonde hair was down. 

"Just as good looking as Woo Sung bragged." Seung Won chuckled, making Ren blush and look away.

Woo Sung put his arm around the feminine boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Jaejoong, this is a friend of ours. Seung Won, this is Jae. He's rather grumpy, so don't pay him much mind."

Jaejoong glared at his client while the others laughed.

"Perfect fit for you then, Kookie." Seung Won laughed, saying what the others were thinking.

"This is Taecyeon," Jaewook took his turn, "and his friend--"

"Joon!" Cha Seung Won stood and stared at the young man, causing the entire room to fall silent. 

Joon went pale as he stared back at the man across the table. This couldn't be. No. There was no way. The world wasn't that small...was it? 

All eyes were going between the two men, trying to assess the situation. 

"Is this a joke?" Seung Won looked at his friends, searching their faces for signs of amusement. "You're pulling my leg, right?"

"...no..." Joon whispered to himself. "No. This can't..."

Jaewook looked worriedly to his sweet Joon. "What's wrong?"

Joon looked at him with fear in his eyes, or was it shame? "He...he's..."

"What's going on, Seung Won?" Woo Sung asked, concerned. "How do you know Joon?"

"The business I'm in town for..." He was still staring at the boy. "A woman from my past contacted me saying I had a son."

Taecyeon was on his feet.

"Joon is my son." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Return of Baby Joon


	106. Return of Baby Joon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon can't handle the shock of suddenly seeing his biological father.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/8e630c74-5030-4548-926d-39b30c5926c5_zps1059ca63.jpg.html)

Taecyeon knew. He knew what was coming next and he knew he had to get Joon out of there. He was at his lover's side in an instant after the words left Cha Seung Won's mouth. He used a firm grip on Joon's shoulders to steer him away from the table and towards the door.

"Your son?" Woo Sung blurted. They were all staring at the older man in shock. 

"Wait, Joon." Seung Won started towards the two young men headed toward the exit.

"He needs a minute." Jaewook stepped between the retreating boys and his friend. 

"I..." Seung Won started but then narrowed his eyes and looked at Jaewook. "What is...what is Joon to you? Why is he with you?"

Ren and Taemin exchanged glances, worried for their friend. 

"Are you sleeping with my son?!"

"Seung Won." It was Seunghyun's calm voice that spoke up. "Please, sit down."

"Are you fucking my son!" Seung Won demanded of Jaewook.

Jaewook glanced at the exit. The boys were out of sight and hopefully out of hearing. He turned his attention back to his friend.

"We should talk, but not here."

"Why not here? You just got done telling me about buying these kids--"

"It's not like that." Jaewook interrupted him. "Joon is Taecyeon's friend. He needed a place to stay."

"...what...I'm sorry." Seung Won took a deep breath to steady himself. "I don't mean to accuse you, I'm just feeling overwhelmed. I mean, I just found out I had a son."

"Joon told us a little about that. I'm sure he would have approached you eventually, he just needs more time." Jaewook assured him. "He was also shocked and a bit shook up when he learned about your existence."

"His mother--"

"We really should talk about this privately." Jaewook reminded him.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't mean to ruin our meal." Cha Seung Won said to the others in the room. 

"We understand." Seunghyun said. "These kinds of things can't possibly be planned for or avoided. What are the chances?"

"It sounds like you two need to talk. Hopefully we can get together again before you leave town." Woo Sung rescued the conversation from Seunghyun's tactlessness. 

Jaewook's phone rang. When he saw it was Taec, he answered anxiously. He had expected to hear Joon yelling in the background, but it was quiet.

"I managed to get him into the car, but he's scaring me, Jaewook." The stress in Taec's voice was painful. "He's not doing anything, he's just crying."

"I'll be right there." Jaewook promised and ended the call, looking to his friend. "You remember where I live, right? You talked to Joon there."

Seung Won nodded.

"I'll meet you there." Jaewook told him before hurriedly leaving the diner. He got into the driver's seat and started the car up before speaking to the boys. "We're going home, guys. Joon, everything is okay. I didn't know...I had no clue he was your father. We'll get you home and you can take your time. You don't have to see him if you don't want to."

Taecyeon was watching Joon for signs of comprehension, but the other man continued to silently cry into his hands. It was a quiet ride home. The moment they entered the house, Joon became a monster.

"You said you'd protect me!" He screamed, grabbing anything within reach and hurling it around the kitchen--a shoe fell into the sink, the broom hit the cupboards, a mug from the counter top shattered when it collided with the wall. Taecyeon wrapped Joon up in his strong arms, holding him tight as the boy thrashed.

"Let me go! I hate both of you! I trusted you! You said you'd protect me!" 

"Get him into the bedroom." Jaewook instructed Taecyeon, heading for the medication he kept in the cabinet.

Taecyeon dragged a struggling Joon into the bedroom and pulled him down onto the bed, using his legs to hold Joon's down. 

"Let me go!"

"Joon. Joon, I know you're upset but we're here to help. Joon, please." Taecyeon was on the verge of tears himself. "Do you want the teddy bear Daddy bought you?"

"Shut up!" Joon screamed at him. "Let me go! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"I won't let you go. You can't leave me, Joon. We're always going to be together. I love you." Taecyeon's voice was pleading.

Jaewook was there, approaching the two. "Joon, time for your medicine."

"No!" Joon tried to kick, but Taecyeon was still holding him firm.

"Taec, open his mouth." Jaewook hated to do this to the boy, but it had to be done. He cringed as Taecyeon forced Joon's mouth open, and quickly put the pill in. He tipped a bottle of water, pouring some liquid into the open mouth. Joon coughed but was forced to swallow or choke. He swallowed and was quiet.

"That was mean." Joon complained.

"We had no choice, sweetie." Jaewook explained.

"Let me go."

"Not until you promise to behave." Taecyeon told him.

"Fine." Joon huffed and Taecyeon let go. 

A moment later, Joon launched his attack on Taec, punching him in the jaw. Jaewook grabbed the offending boy from behind, hoping the medicine would kick in soon.

"Joon! That was unacceptable!" Jaewook told the boy struggling against him.

Taecyeon stared at Joon, holding his jaw. The doorbell rang.

"Taec, let our guest in. I'll be out shortly." Jaewook instructed.

Cha Seung Won was waiting anxiously on the steps when Taecyeon opened the door and stared at the man with unkind eyes.

"Why are you here?" Taec growled.

"Jaewook invited me." Seung Won replied simply. 

Taecyeon stepped aside and warily watched the man as he made his way into the living room and sat on the couch. A minute later, Jaewook emerged from the bedroom. 

"He's asleep." Jaewook told his lover. The boy sighed in relief. "Why don't you go sit with him while I talk with Seung Won."

Taecyeon threw the intruder one last threatening glance and went into the other room, closing the door behind him. Jaewook sighed and slumped onto the couch.

"I had no idea." Jaewook said wearily. "Why on earth were you involved with her?"

"Oh you know--alcohol, poor judgment, and raging hormones. You've met her?"

"Indeed. How much do you know about her?"

"Nothing, really. She doesn't seem to be doing very well, judging by her appearance and that of her home."

"I don't know the details, but it seems she was not good for Joon."

Cha Seung Won sighed. "I was afraid of that. I wish I had known...all those years...I don't blame him for hating me--"

"He doesn't hate you. He doesn't know you. Like I said, he just needs time. He has a lot of wounds that need to heal."

"What has the poor boy been thru?" Seung Won sighed again. "If I had only known. I could have raised him. I could have given him a good life."

"He'll realize that someday and it will be a great comfort to him." Jaewook clapped a supportive hand on the other man's shoulder. "One thing you can do for him now, however, is to stay clear of his mother. Don't let her fill your head with lies about him or what he's done. I don't know what she may have told you already, but likely none of it is true."

"They had a falling out?"

"I don't think they ever really got along. Maybe when he was a cute little boy? I don't know. He doesn't talk about it. I do know she will blame him for anything that goes wrong and doesn't think twice about his feelings. I told her if she sets foot on my property again, I will have the police drag her off. "

Seung Won found that a bit surprising. Jaewook was known for not having a temper. 

"So I shouldn't believe her when she tells me Joon stole money from her, made false accusations against her boyfriend, and is turning gay?"

"I barely know the woman and I want to strangle her. Why did you have to get involved with her of all people." Jaewook sighed. "Did you mention any of that to him?"

"No. Of course not. I had no way of knowing if it was true or not. And if it was true, I still wanted to get to know him--I still do. I wish I could turn back the clock."

"How much longer are you staying in town?"

"It sounds like Joon needs me. I'll reschedule my flight."

"Don't get your hopes up." Jaewook warned. "He's not ready, yet."

"I understand." Seung Won stood. "Thank you, Jaewook."

As the other man left, Jaewook thought to himself, "No, you don't understand. You have no idea."

***

Taecyeon had fallen asleep next to Joon in the bed. Jaewook left them in peace and prepared some lunch. He figured the boys would be quite hungry as they had skipped breakfast. He had just finished the meal when he heard someone whine "Daddy". Looking up, he saw Joon standing there, holding tight to his large teddy bear, his sad eyes swollen from crying. 

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?" Jaewook set a plate on the table. "Come eat."

Joon set the bear on the chair next to his and sat down. He said nothing but slowly started to nibble on the food before him. 

"Is your brother still sleeping?" Jaewook asked.

Joon nodded. He dropped his fork and looked at Jaewook for a moment. 

"You don't like it?" The older man asked.

"Feed me, Daddy."

Jaewook wasn't sure he heard right. "What did you say, sweetie?"

"Feed me." 

"Is Joonie feeling needy?" Jaewook smiled kindly and picked up some food with the fork Joon had been using. Joon opened his mouth and accepted the food. Jaewook watched him chew. He wanted so badly to determine if Joon was having another episode or if the boy was knowingly using this to find comfort. He knew it was best not to ask Joon. That would only upset him.

"You left me." Taecyeon walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Everything okay?"

"I was hungry." Joon informed him. "More, Daddy."

Taecyeon watched Jaewook feed the boy before grabbing a plate of food for himself and sitting next to Jaewook.

"You're so spoiled." Taecyeon said to Joon.

"No. Daddy loves me." Joon replied, sticking his tongue out at his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Tell Me": snippets of conversations between many of the guys as they try to process recent events.


	107. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clients get together with Seung Won; Jaewook and Taecyeon wonder about Joon; Jiyong and Hyunjoong still can't get it together.

"I'm worried about Joon." Ren told Woo Sung as he washed the cupboard doors in the kitchen. 

"Is that why you won't stop cleaning things that don't need cleaning?" Woo Sung was leaning against the island, watching the pretty boy--admiring his ass in those tight jeans.

"One doesn't have to wait until things are visibly dirty to clean them." Ren countered. It only made the older man grin. He was fully enjoying himself.

"Why are you worried about Joon? His father is a good man."

"Taecyeon rushed him out of there." Ren turned and looked at his boyfriend. "I think Joon...is in a bad way again."

"What do you mean?"

Ren shook his head and went back to the cupboards. How could he possibly say, "Joon turns into an insolent brat and your insolent brat is the only one who can keep him under control." 

***

"What do you think?" Jaewook asked Taecyeon quietly as Joon watched TV in the next room.

"I thought he wouldn't be this way after his nap." Taecyeon's eyes were on Joon.

"He seems a bit more obedient this time. Maybe he's acting?"

"I don't know. You haven't had to tell him no yet. It's easy to get along with him when you don't disagree."

They both watched the other boy. Jaewook's mind was all over the place. Joon's mother was a loser, but his father was a decent man. Joon could finally have a parent he could look up to and depend on. Yes, it was far too late but better late than never. 

However, that brought nagging fear into Jaewook's mind. Joon might leave with his father. While that would be good for Joon, it would leave Taecyeon torn--though Jaewook guessed the boy would eventually follow Joon. It's not that Jaewook was needy and couldn't stand to be alone. But these boys had quickly become such a large part of his heart. Living without Joon would be hard enough, but living without either of them would be painful. 

Joon wouldn't need Jaewook anymore. As soon as he got to know Cha Seung Won, he wasn't going to need Daddy anymore. Then what? Another companion? Another boyfriend? There would be no replacing these precious boys.

Taecyeon reached over and slipped his fingers between his client's. Jaewook looked at him.

"You're upset." Taecyeon observed.

"A lot on my mind."

***

"Don't you have to go to the office?" Jiyong asked, annoyed with his client looking over his shoulder.

"My Uncle said they weren't going to work today. What are you doing now?"

"The same thing I was doing ten minutes ago." Jiyong sighed. "Don't you have any hobbies other than annoying people?"

"Hobbies take money. I don't have any money right now."

"Go for a walk or something."

"Where to?"

"Nowhere. Around. Just walk until you're satisfied."

"How would walking satisfy anyone?" Hyunjoong wondered aloud. What an absurd idea.

"Some people enjoy it. It gives them time to unwind, to think, to enjoy the sights."

"I like to think about beautiful women, look at beautiful women, and unwind by having sex with beautiful women. Do you think they'll be out walking, too?"

Jiyong rolled his eyes at his client's sarcasm. "I swear if you don't stop bothering me, I'm going to stab you in the eye with this needle."

"Whoa!" Hyunjoong stepped back. "So sassy!" 

"Call your uncle and see if you can take his puppy for a walk." Jiyong growled.

***

"Hey. What's up?" Ah In answered his phone as his lovely girlfriend drove her car.

"Are you busy?" Taecyeon asked. 

"That depends on what you want."

"Jaewook has to leave for a while and I need some back up."

"Back up?"

"Joon." Taecyeon wondered how slow Ah In was.

"Oh. He's being difficult again?"

"Not yet, but Jaewook hasn't told him he's leaving. How soon can you be here?"

After Taecyeon got off the phone, he made his way back into the living room where Joon was still watching TV.

"Joon." Jaewook sat next to the boy on the couch.

"Mm?" Joon's attention was on the show he was watching.

"I'm going out for a while. You and and Taecyeon can order a pizza for dinner, if you want."

Joon looked away from the TV. "Where are you going?"

Jaewook wondered if he should tell the boy. Part of him wanted to, in order to test if Joon was acting or not. Yes, it was unnecessary. But damnit, he really wanted to know.

"This morning, my friends and I didn't get the chance to visit, remember? We're trying again this afternoon."

Joon looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I don't want you to go." His voice was suspiciously calm.

"We're not going to be talking about you, Joon. We're going to be catching up and reliving old times."

Joon looked away. "It's going to come up--they're going to want to know about me...and him...and you and Taec..."

Jaewook had his answer. He wondered how much of the day Joon had been acting. He didn't mind at all, he just wondered.

"I will refuse to discuss it with them." Jaewook put his hand on Joon's shoulder. Joon shrugged it off, pulling further away. 

"No." Joon whispered. "I can't..." 

"Joon, it's okay. " Jaewook ran his fingers thru Joon's hair. "We're going to be talking about us, not you. I won't let them talk about you."

"I don't want to see him." Joon's voice broke.

"I know, hon. You don't have to. I won't let anyone come into the house that you don't want to see."

Joon leaned on the older man. "You're supposed to protect me."

Jaewook put an arm around the boy. "And I will. I promise."

Joon sighed. "Okay."

***

"I'm sorry about earlier, guys." Seung Won said to his friends as they all sat down. 

They were meeting in a bar this time. There was music playing that wasn't annoyingly loud. They each had a beer.

"Don't worry about it." Jaewook said. "Where are you working these days?"

"I'm a consultant." Seung Won grinned. 

"Fucking consultants." Seunghyun groaned. "Overpaid and under worked. Work doesn't even apply to what you do. You just get paid to pretend you know everything."

They all laughed. They had heard the speech about consultants many times over the years.

"You're jealous. I know." Seung Won teased. "If you could, you'd be a consultant instead of having these hooligans work for you."

"Got me there." Seunghyun raised his beer in agreement.

"So, how's the love life?" Jong Kook pried. "Last I knew, you were chasing some cocktail waitress."

"You?!" Woo Sung was surprised. "I thought you went for career women."

"Depends on the circumstances in the rest of my life." Their friend admitted. "If I just want some company, beauty is the requirement. If I want a long term relationship, beauty and brains are a must."

"Then how the hell did you end up with that woman?" Jaewook mused aloud before he realized he'd said it out loud.

"I told you." Seung Won sighed. "Poor judgment, booze, and hormones. I was so stupid."

"So, did you catch the cocktail waitress?" Jaewook asked, hoping to keep his promise to Joon and steer the conversation clear of the fragile young man.

***

Taecyeon was a bit surprised that Joon had nodded off while watching TV.  Maybe the stress was making him sleepy. Judging by Jaewook's conversation with him earlier that afternoon, Joon had been acting for at least part of the time. Taecyeon doubted Joon would ever purposely destroy Jaewook's property--like the mug--if he was in his right mind. Joon was just too nice to do that. The doorbell rang and Taec opened the door.

"Hey." It was Ah In and Tae Hee.

"Hello." Taec greeted, surprised to see the woman. "I didn't mean to interrupt your date."

"You didn't." Tae Hee smiled at him. "May we come in?"

"Oh. Yes." Taecyeon snapped to life and stepped aside, closing the door behind the couple. He looked at Ah In, hoping the usually clueless male would notice something. "Ah In."

"What?" He asked. When Taecyeon said nothing, Ah In ignored him. "Where's Joon? Seems awful quiet in here."

"Ah In." Taecyeon tried again.

"What?" After a moment of silence, Ah In understood. "Oh! No, it's okay. I told her about Joon."

Taecyeon looked to the woman. He didn't know her. He didn't know if she could be trusted.

"Where's Joon?" Ah In tried again.

"He's sleeping--"

Taecyeon was interrupted by Joon's panicked yell. 

"Daddy? Taec? Where are you? Why do you keep leaving me?" He cried out, heartbroken.

Tae Hee gasped. She hadn't been expecting that. Ah In and Taecyeon took off for the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> "Ah In": Ah In is helpful; Ren is behaving suspiciously.


	108. Ah In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In to the rescue! A snippet of Ren/Woo Sung; the clients and Seung Won.

When the trio entered the living room, they found Joon throwing things around the room--the couch cushions, the TV remote, his teddy bear. 

"Joon!" Ah In snapped. 

The distraught boy looked at him with wet eyes.

"I thought Daddy bought you that teddy bear." Ah In scolded, arms crossed. "And that's Daddy's TV remote. You better stop throwing important stuff or I'm going to take it away."

"No! My teddy bear!" Joon scrambled for the bear he'd thrown, but Ah In got there first. "Give it back!"

"Not until you clean up this mess and behave yourself."

"You're mean." Joon pouted, but did as he was told. After he had put everything in it's place, he sat on the couch and looked to Ah In expectantly. 

Ah In sat on the couch and handed the plushie over. Joon hugged it tight, those innocent eyes on his friend and then drifting over to Taecyeon and Tae Hee.

"Oh!" Joon's eyebrows went up. "Your mommy is here."

Taecyeon didn't miss the blush that overtook Ah In's face. 

"She's pretty." Joon whispered to his friend. 

"She's my girlfriend."

"You're lucky to have such a pretty mommy."

Taecyeon hid his smile as Ah In got flustered. Tae Hee stepped forward.

"Hello, Joon. My name is Tae Hee."

"Hi." Joon said shyly. "You're pretty."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. 

"What set him off this time?" Ah In asked Taecyeon.

Taecyeon sighed and dropped onto the couch next to Woo Sung's son. 

"Remember how his father found him?" When Ah In nodded, he continued. "By some unbelievable coincidence, he's a friend of Jaewook's and your father. Now Joon's all stressed and upset..." Taecyeon ran a hand over his face. 

"Where's Daddy?"

"He went out for a bit. He'll be back later." Taecyeon told him in a tired voice.

"I want Daddy." Joon pouted.

"I want ice cream." Ah In countered. 

"I want ice cream, too!" Joon thought that sounded like a wonderful idea.

"You know Taecyeon is in charge when Daddy isn't home." Ah In reminded Joon. "You need to listen to him."

"Taec's a baby. He's not in charge."

"I told you, Joon. I can't be one when you're like this." Taecyeon sighed.

"Taec, just go for a walk or something. I'll take care of him." Ah In told his tired friend.

"No!" Joon protested. "Don't leave me!"

Joon reached for Taecyeon, but Ah In got in the way.

"Joon." Ah In scolded. "He needs a break from you. I'll stay and play with you."

"No! Taec!" Joon cried when his brother stood. "I'll be good! I promise! Please don't leave me!"

"Oh dear lord." Tae Hee breathed. "What has this poor boy been thru?"

Taecyeon knew he couldn't refuse Joon. He found himself hugging the boy tightly. "I won't, Joon. I won't leave you."

"Please. Please don't leave me." Joon cried on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I know I'm bad but love me anyway. Please."

Taecyeon pulled back to hold Joon's face in his hands. "You're not bad, Joon. You're not. I love you. Daddy loves you. You're not bad and you never were."

"I was." Joon looked down. "That's why everyone leaves me."

"I'm not." Taecyeon said firmly. "Never. Okay?"

Joon nodded. "You still love me?"

"Yes, I still love you." Taeceyon brushed a light kiss on Joon's cheekbone.

"Daddy's mad at me."

"No. He loves you, too."

"Does Ah In love me?"

Taecyeon couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. Sometimes Joon was highly amusing. He glanced over at Ah In. 

"You're my friend. I like you....most of the time." Ah In grumbled, making Tae Hee giggle. 

"Tell your friend the truth. You love him." She said.

"I love you, Tae Hee. Him, I like." Ah In insisted.

"It's because you're mean." Joon pouted. Taecyeon laughed.

"If I was mean, I wouldn't be here." Ah In rolled his eyes. 

"Then, give me a hug." 

Ah In narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Meanie."

"Just give the poor boy a hug." Tae Hee told her boyfriend, also highly amused.

"Do what your mommy says." Joon scolded Ah In this time.

"She's not my mommy." Ah In snapped, face red again. "She's my girlfriend."

"I want a hug from my friend Ah In." Joon persisted. 

Taecyeon stepped back, watching the scene. 

"I think he needs a diaper change." Ah In gestured at the baby in the room, desperate to get out of the hug, though it was true that Joon did need a change.

"I'll change him after you give him a hug." Taecyeon told his friend.

"For fucks sake." Ah In grumbled and put his arms around Joon. Joon's face lit up and he squeezed his friend tight.

"So cute." Tae Hee observed with a smile.

"Happy?" Ah In pulled back. "Now go get changed before you leak."

Joon beamed at him before accepting Taecyeon's hand and going to the bedroom. Ah In sighed and sat back on the couch. Tae Hee laughed and sat beside him.

"You're such a good friend." She praised him. "I'm impressed. You handle him very well."

"He's much easier to get along with when he's...himself. He's very difficult this way."

***

Ren was smoothing wrinkles out of the guest room bedspread when Woo Sung wrapped his arms around the pretty boy.

Kissing Ren's ear, he said, "Worrying about Joon isn't the only reason you're restless, is it?"

Ren stopped. Woo Sung was right but he really didn't want to admit it.

"I'm sorry I upset you by asking you to marry me. I thought you wanted to. You once told me that you'd be my wife."

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant...I meant I'd be your partner and I'd dress like a woman."

"Why don't you want to get married?" Woo Sung turned Ren to face him. "It's okay, I'm just wondering."

"I...I don't know." Ren looked away. "I...I don't want to talk about it."

***

Joon lay obediently on the bed, lifting his hips to allow Taecyeon to remove the used diaper and slide a fresh one under him. Taecyeon cleaned Joon up with a fresh wipe, paying particular attention to his genitals. Joon closed his eyes as his penis started to stiffen. 

"Joon." Taecyeon whispered, watching his lover's reaction as he stroked his member. "Does it feel good?"

"Mmm." The boy on the bed lifted his hips again--this time to get more of Taec's hand. "Daddy never does this to me."

"Joon." Taecyeon straddled his boyfriend, raining kisses on his face. "I know you were pretending today. Jaewook knows, too."

Joon opened his eyes and looked up at the other man. "Pretending what?"

"Don't worry. It's okay with us. But you don't need to make me beg Ah In to come over here every time. If you want to see him, just say so."

Joon looked confused. Taec stopped touching him. 

"You're not pretending right now, are you?" Taecyeon frowned.

"Are you mad at me?" Joon asked worriedly. "What did I do wrong?"

"No. No I'm not mad." Taecyeon got off Joon and sealed the diaper up. 

"Taec." The boy on the bed whined as he sat up.

"Shhh. There's nothing to be upset about." Taecyeon sat next to him and held his hand. "I was wrong. I'm sorry. "

"Will Ah In's mommy let him stay for dinner?" Joon asked hopefully.

"Silly. That's his girlfriend, not his mommy." Taecyeon chuckled and mussed Joon's hair.

"Nuh-uh. He's lying." Joon insisted. 

"Come on, silly." Taecyeon stood and held out his hand. "Let's go visit your friend."

***

"It's just too hard to find the right woman to settle down with you--or in your case, man." Seung Won was telling his friends. "It's so hard to find the right match."

"Indeed." Jong Kook agreed. "And, for the record, I'm bi, not gay."

"Like it makes much difference." Seung Won chuckled. "When's the last time you had sex with a woman?"

"A year or so ago." Jong Kook replied easily. 

"Your new boyfriend sure looks like a woman." Seung Won said to Woo Sung. "It's confusing."

"He looks great in a suit, too." Woo Sung grinned.

"I know someone else who looks convincing as a women." Seung Won winked at Jaewook. 

"Shut up." Jaewook rolled his eyes. "Which reminds me, if you have pictures of me from back then, burn them. Serious."

"Oh come on. Lighten up."

"No, really." Woo Sung said. "We do not want those pictures around. It was a mistake."

"A mistake? You two are good friends."

"Could we please not talk about this?" Jaewook pleaded. 

"Okay. But I'm glad you two remained friends. I wouldn't be able to choose between you."

"That's positively cheesy." Seunghyun raised his beer to his friend. 

"And how is your son, Woo Sung?"

"He seems to be doing well these days. He's in college, lives with his girlfriend. He's friends with Joon."

"Oh?" This interested Seung Won.

"I think Ah In is finally maturing. I think Joon and his friends have something to do with it."

"Joon's friends?"

"Anybody want another beer? My treat." Jaewook said the only thing that came to mind. He had to keep the conversation clear of Joon and how he met his friends--for Joon's sake as well as Seung Won's.

***

Joon sat in the kitchen, holding his teddy bear, watching Tae Hee put slices of pizza onto plates and pour pop into cups. The guys had wanted to eat out of the boxes, but she scolded them. 

"You're a good mommy." The boy told her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. "Why don't you believe Ah In when he says I'm his girlfriend, not his mommy?"

"Cause he's lying." Joon said simply, resting his head on the large head of the teddy bear. "I have a daddy. I know."

Tae Hee wondered what Joon saw between herself and her younger boyfriend. After she finished with the food and drinks, she turned to find the young man sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Flashback": when Tae Hee met Ah In.


	109. Flashback

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/353ac0ba-85c6-40e0-b4dc-262dfe4cfa5e_zpsf294f993.jpg.html)

The boy sat outside the convenience store, hunched over a cup of steaming noodles. He was especially glad for a hot meal tonight. Winter was approaching and he was cold. If he had any sense, he'd go back home. But, he just didn't want to. He'd never taken life very seriously. Life was fun. School was a bore. He hung out with friends and got in a bit of harmless trouble. His parents hadn't seen it as harmless.

His Mom sat him down one day and told him that she'd located his biological father. She'd married his stepfather when he was five years old. The man was nice enough, fatherly enough, but he doted on the two daughters he had with his wife. 

Ah In liked his Mother, Stepfather, and sisters well enough. He just didn't feel like he had a place there--not when his mother sat him down and told him about his father. She said he should meet his father and spend some time with him. Ah In wondered why she was trying to get rid of him. Was she trying to push him away?

His father turned out to be a decent guy. They spent some time together and Ah In genuinely liked the man. But he just didn't get a fatherly vibe from him. 

And so, here he was, being stubborn by being homeless. A kind hearted soul had bought him the noodles and told him to go home. He'd only been out here for a few days and he was plenty tired of it. 

"You're here again tonight, I see." Came a woman's voice. 

He glanced up and went back to his noodles, ignoring her. Nosey woman.

The next day, he saw her again. This time, he'd nodded off while sitting on the cold pavement, leaning against the outer wall of the store. He woke when she nudged him with the toe of her boot.

"Did you go home last night?"

"This is home." He grumbled at her, closing his eyes once more. Go away, lady.

"It's supposed to be colder tonight--below freezing."

Fuck. Not good. Ugh, would he really have to go back home? He could probably stay with Woo Sung, but that felt kinda weird.

"Not even hot noodles today." She was saying. He didn't hear what else she had said. He was trying to ignore her in the hopes she'd go away.

"What is your plan?" She asked, not taking the hint. 

"I thought maybe I'd keep myself warm by passing gas."

She laughed. "So tacky. You could sleep on my couch."

He looked up at her with a scowl. "Fuck off."

"How old are you?" She demanded.

"Leave me alone."

She left then and he nodded off, despite the cold. The next evening, she was shopping at the store again. He had spent the night chattering and shivering miserably.

"Sixteen." He said when she approached him.

"What's that?"

"I'm sixteen."

"I see." She replied, disinterested, and went into the store. Figures. Bitch was probably just playing with him yesterday.

"I am not letting you sleep on my couch until you apologize for telling me to fuck off, yesterday."

Ah In woke up, startled. "What?"

"Apologize for telling me to fuck off. Then, you may sleep on my couch. It's supposed to be below freezing again tonight."

He considered this.

"Make your decision now. I have things to do." 

He stood and bowed his head. "I'm sorry I told you to fuck off last night."

"Thank you." She said pleasantly. "Follow me."

In the car, she reminded him to put his seat belt on. When they arrived at her apartment, she told him to take off his shoes. He stood by the door, feeling very awkward and out of place as she put her purchases away. 

"You need a shower." She observed. "It's that door right there. You can change into these."

He looked down as she pulled a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of the bag. 

"Why did you buy those?"

"So you'd have something to change into."

"But you didn't know I was going to accept your offer, when you went into the store." Ah In was perplexed.

"I concluded you weren't stupid enough to spend another night out there. Was I supposed to believe you are that stupid?"

He stared at her, unsure of what to say...or to think. "I..."

"Take these and go wash."

She had dinner waiting when he exited the bathroom. They ate in silence. Finally, Ah In spoke.

"What is your name?"

"The polite way to do that is to offer your name first and then ask." She pointed out. 

"Uhm. Okay. My name is Ah In. What's yours?"

"Tae Hee. Nice to meet you, Ah In. That's an unusual name."

"I think Mom got it from German."

"Interesting. Is she German?"

"No and neither is my father."

The silence settled again. Ah In broke it again.

"Why did you offer to let me sleep on your couch?"

"Is there some reason I shouldn't? Are a you a serial killer? Do you plan on robbing my home?"

"Well, no. But, there's no way for you to know that."

"I concluded you're not stupid enough to do those things." She winked. "Which school do you go to?"

"I don't."

"You will."

He stared at her. 

"For as long as you sleep on my couch, you will go to school."

"You mean...I can stay here?"

"It would be difficult for you to sleep on my couch if you weren't staying here. Is the school you previously attended near here?"

"No."

"Call your parents and kindly ask them to sign the papers needed for you to transfer to a school closer to here."

"But--but what am I going to tell them?!"

"The truth. You have a place to stay. They don't need to worry about you. Just because you don't like them right now doesn't mean you should completely cut them out of your life. You may change your mind about them later."

Who the hell was this woman?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "The Truth?" : Jong Kook/Jaejoong; more of Ah In and Tae Hee's past; a surprise visitor.


	110. The Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong sees what Jong Kook can't; a quick peek into Tae Hee and Ah In's past together; a surprise visitor.

Jaejoong was sleeping on the couch when Jong Kook got home from the bar. It wasn't especially late, but the younger man had dozed off while watching TV.

Jong Kook bent over the beautiful man and gently kissed his lower lip. Jae opened his eyes before he fully woke and upon seeing someone's face so close, startled.

Jong Kook chuckled and pulled back. "Hello there."

Jaejoong grumbled something unintelligible at him and swatted. Jong Kook grabbed the wrist connected to the offending hand and spoke in that quiet yet scary tone.

"You'd do well to remember you're the pet. Don't hit your master."

"Don't come in here and sweetly kiss me, then pull the dom card when I do something you don't like." Jae snapped. 

"Why are you like this?" Jong Kook dropped onto the couch beside the younger man. He slid his fingers between Jae's. Jaejoong hated it. He tried to pull his hand away, but obviously the other man was stronger. "Jae, I really like you."

"Just stop it!" Jae struggled harder.

Jong Kook pushed him down, pinning him to the couch cushions. Jaejoong glared up at him.

"If only you were more submissive." Jong Kook thought aloud as he took in the handsome man's frown. 

"You're so fucking lame." Jaejoong spat at his client. "You don't even realize you don't want someone submissive?"

Jong Kook laughed. "I'm a dom. I like subs. What's so difficult about that?"

"Just let me go. I'm obviously tired enough to fall asleep watching TV. I need some more sleep."

"Fine, fine." The muscular man got off the other and watched him walk away. Jong Kook sighed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He knew what he liked. Jaejoong was crazy to think he knew Jong Kook's fetish more than Jong Kook himself. He wanted an obedient pet--that's why he put in the order for one. 

Jong Kook was happy with Jaejoong. He wasn't sure why Jaejoong was so unhappy. He thought back to his previous two companions. They had been very obedient and submissive. They did everything he expected of them. They'd had fun in the time they'd shared. Their partings hadn't been sad at all. 

That thought led him to consider Jaejoong's exit. When they decided it was time to part, how would it go? He would miss the difficult man. Did he miss the others? He considered this.

"If you think any harder, you're going to pull a muscle."

Jong Kook turned and faced the man he'd been thinking about.

***

 

Another view of Ah In and Tae Hee's past:

Ah In's arms were starting to burn. He had asked himself the same question repeatedly over the past fifteen minutes. Why was he letting this woman boss him around?!

"Your arms are falling." Said woman told him.

He sighed and lifted them. "It's because they fucking hurt. How much longer?"

"That depends on how much more whining you're going to do." She replied easily as she turned a page in the magazine she was reading.

This is what happened every time he got in trouble at school or got a failing grade. Ah In was a stubborn boy, but he didn't enjoy this punishment at all and therefore amended his behavior. 

His family was pleased with his educational turn around. He wasn't. 

Tae Hee gave him everything he needed and some of what he wanted. She never revealed the reason for her generosity.

***

"Who wouldn't want someone to do everything they asked of sex?" Jong Kook demanded of his companion. "Unless, of course, you're a sub and want to be ordered around."

"You want to win in the end, but you want a bit of a fight first." Jaejoong told him calmly, as he got some fruit from the fridge. "You really didn't know or you don't want to admit it?"

"My former companions were very obedient and we had very good times."

"I really need to explain this to you?" Jaejoong asked, peeling a banana. "You don't hate perfectly obedient subs. You have plenty of fun with them, I'm sure. But you like showing off. You like making me behave."

"Is that why you're always so grumpy with me?" Jong Kook considered this as he watched his companion take a bite of the fruit. 

Jaejoong sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Listen carefully--I've said this before. You and I both know this arrangement is temporary. You made sure I knew that right away. But then you started kissing me for no reason, sleeping on the couch and letting me have the bed to myself, and you even lent me a large sum of money. That totally doesn't mesh with how you presented our relationship. It's confusing. I told you this."

"And I told you that I like you. That's why I did those things."

"You sure did change your tune quick! First it was 'this is all business' and suddenly, a minute later, it's 'I really like you and want to date you.' I don't know which is the truth or if it's somewhere in between! And now you're complaining that I'm not as obedient as your other companions? Why are you so dense?! If I was like them, you wouldn't like me the way you claim you do! We haven't had sex all that much and it was clear to me, fairly quickly, what you really wanted from it. I don't have a problem with it. I guess I even enjoy it."

Jaejoong took a deep breath to steady himself. 

"Are you opposed to trying for a long-term relationship with me?" Jong Kook asked quietly.

"It's too early to know that. That's my honest answer."

"I can't ask for anything other than that."

And then, the doorbell sounded. Jong Kook sighed, a bit irritated at the interruption, and went to the door. He was shocked at what he saw on the other side of the door. Chaerin was her name. She had been his first companion. She'd left after a year because her job required her to transfer. Why was she here?

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/2ne1-cl-chaerin-korean-pop-Favimcom-527940_zpsf40ce0d6.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Dad": Jaejoong meets Chaerin; Cha Seung Won learns more than he imagined about his son; Joon is difficult.


	111. Dad

When Jaewook got home, he found Ah In and Tae Hee in the kitchen washing and drying dishes. 

"Welcome back." Tae Hee greeted with a smile. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes, thanks." Jaewook took his shoes off and hung up his jacket before stepping past the couple. "You don't need to wash the dishes. It's fine."

"We're nearly done."

In the living room, Taec and Joon were lying together on the floor, eyes closed, breathing peacefully. Jaewook assumed they were sleeping.

"How was Joon?" He asked.

"Thanks to my baby, your baby was fine." Tae Hee grinned.

"Stop that!" Ah In protested angrily, his face red from embarrassment as he threw the kitchen towel on the counter.

"He's really good at dealing with Joon." Tae Hee informed. "Joon doesn't listen to the rest of us, just Ah In."

"He doesn't listen to me either." Ah In grumbled. "Otherwise he'd quit saying you were my mommy."

Jaewook couldn't help the laughter that escaped. He saw Ah In's expression and suppressed his laughter. "I'm sorry, Ah In. Joon is very cheeky sometimes."

"Any time he's being difficult, feel free to call Ah In."

Ah In raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. Nice of her to ask before volunteering his time!

***

Jaejoong wondered who the pretty woman was. His curiosity was further peaked when she hugged Jong Kook enthusiastically.

"Kookie!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek. 

The big man picked her up and twirled her around, setting her back on her feet and looking her up and down.

"You look great!" He told her. 

"So do you!" She gripped his biceps. "You've been working hard, I see."

He laughed. Jaejoong watched silently, wondering who this woman was and why Jong Kook was so cheerful around her. 

"I'd like you to meet my companion." Jong Kook told the woman. "Chaerin, this is Jaejoong. Jae, this is my former companion Chaerin."

Jae's eyes narrowed as he took in the beautiful woman. 

"Oh my! You are so handsome!" She gushed as she took her hands off Jong Kook and rushed over to shake Jae's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He said, feeling totally lame. 

"Come in. Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Jong Kook was being a good host.

The woman sat and accepted a bottled water from the gracious host. 

"What brings you here?" The muscular man asked.

"Work mostly. I had some time, so I thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing. How long have you and Jaejoong been together?"

Jaejoong was silent as Jong Kook and Chaerin talked.

"A few weeks. And what about you? Are you dating anyone?"

"Mmm. Not currently. It's difficult because my job requires so much travel."

Jaejoong wondered if he was imagining the sexual tension in the room. 

***

Seung Won wasn't expecting a call from his son's mother. He answered immediately.

"I wanted to talk about Joon." She said. "I'm worried about him."

"I am, too."

"He really needs you in his life. Can you talk him into leaving those freaks?"

"Listen...one of those freaks is a friend of mine."

"What?"

"Kim Jaewook, the man allowing him to stay at his home rent free, is a long time friend of mine. He would never mistreat Joon--or anyone for that matter."

"He threatened me!"

"Maybe he's just over protective. You and Joon aren't getting along, right?"

"That's because he--"

"Maybe we need to talk to both of them. Let them know we're concerned and just want what's best for Joon. Jaewook won't give you any trouble with me there."

"I'm not going to his house again." She said firmly.

"What if he allowed it?"

"He won't."

"He will." Seung Won assured her.

And so, Seung Won drove to the woman's apartment and gave her a ride to Jaewook's home the next morning. The ride over was full of the woman telling him all about how Joon had lied about her ex boyfriend and gotten him sent back to prison. Also, she told him about Jaewook and Taecyeon trying to keep Joon out of her life and filling his head with nonsense. They had probably convinced him that he's gay. 

Seung Won remembered Jaewook's words--that he shouldn't believe anything this woman said about Joon. 

Jaewook was the one who opened the door to his friend. He hadn't seen Joon's mother hiding behind the man. He tried to shut the door on her, but Seung Won prevented it. 

"She's not welcome here." Jaewook told him.

"If she causes any trouble, I'll make her leave." Seung Won assured him, a hint of desperation in his voice. "We're both concerned about Joon and want to make sure he's okay."

"He is okay." Jaewook stated. "He's not ready to talk with you, yet."

"Why...why are you two here?" Joon asked. 

"It doesn't matter. They're leaving." Jaewook told him. 

"I just wanted to check on you--make sure you're doing okay. Is there anything you need?" Seung Won asked his son kindly.

Joon just looked at him for a moment. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't weak. He wasn't a sick freak. He wasn't ashamed. He was in control of his own life. He knew he could draw strength from Taecyeon and Jaewook.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Joon told him.

"May we talk with you?"

Joon bit his lip and sighed. "I--I'm not sure..."

"I'm not here to upset you, Joon."

"...I know..." Joon gestured at the table. "We--we can talk."

Jaewook was shocked, but let Joon make his own decision regarding his parents, stepping aside to let them in. After he closed the door, he turned to Joon.

"Would you like some privacy?"

"No. Please...please sit with me?"

"Of course." Jaewook sat in the chair next to Joon, across from the boy's parents. The mother was glaring at Jaewook.

"I'm glad Jaewook let you stay at his house." Seung Won started. "If you ever want to, you may come live with me. I can relocate to this area so you can stay close to your friends."

"T-thank you. But, I'm not ready for that. Maybe later."

"I understand." His father nodded. "I live alone. It would be just you and me. I would eventually date, but we would ease into that. Are you seeing anyone?"

Joon glanced at his mother and looked down at his hands. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" His father smiled. "Does that mean it's not going so well?"

"It's not that." Joon said quietly.

"Is it a man?" His mother growled. Seung Won shot her a disapproving look.

"Does it matter?" Joon looked at her. "Would that make you disown me again?"

"No, of course not." Seung Won answered the question he wasn't asked. "Whomever you love is your choice, Joon."

"Is it that other boy--that one that came into my home and beat up--"

"Don't you dare." Jaewook seethed. "That man assaulted Joon. You should never have let him around!"

Seung Won stared at the woman he'd once been involved with. "Who assaulted Joon?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Joon insisted. "He's back in prison where he belongs."

"You let a convict live in your apartment with Joon?" Seung Won demanded of the woman. "Why would you put him--or yourself at such risk?"

"He was harmless. He and Joon never got along. Joon lied about the man and got him sent to prison. I'm not saying he didn't do anything wrong--"

"He tried to rape me!" Joon cried out. "Why won't you believe me? I'm not lying!"

Jaewook put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. Seung Won stared at his son before looking to Jaewook and finally to the woman next to him.

"I'm sorry, Joon." She said, sighing. "I find it hard to believe when you live with these guys. I know they're gay and I know they're trying to keep us apart."

Joon hit the table in frustration. "It doesn't matter if I'm gay or they're gay or none of us are gay! You don't believe me!"

"And I'm sorry things are that way. You ran away from home when you were a teenager. You lived on the streets. Then you show up with these two suspicious men. What am I supposed to think?"

"Homeless?" Seung Won stared at his son. "Oh Joon. I'm so sorry...if only I had known..."

Joon sighed. He tried to ignore the tears that were leaking from his eyes.

"Seung Won," Jaewook said calmly, "this would go better if she wasn't here."

"You have no right!" She thrust a finger in his direction. "You are brainwashing my son!"

Seung Won looked to his friend. Was there any shred of truth to this accusation? Jaewook had purchased a companion to play along with his fetish and Joon had come to live with them. Was that healthy for the boy? 

"I can make my own decisions." Joon told her.

"Oh? And when's the last time you saw a doctor? If this is so good for you, why are you wearing diapers?" The woman snapped.

Joon turned red with shame and then white with fear. 

"What?" Seung Won knew about Jaewook's fetish. This was not something he wanted to hear. Maybe the woman assumed Joon was wearing diapers because she knew about Jaewook's preferences. "Joon, do you need to see a doctor? I will pay for it--"

"No." Joon stood. "I don't want to see a doctor."

"Seung Won, she needs to leave." Jaewook was firm. 

"I'll call you later." Seung Won told the woman. "Let us talk for now."

"No! You don't know what he's been doing to Joon!"

"Nothing!" Joon snapped at her like he never had before. "He's not doing anything to me!"

"What's going on here?" Taecyeon appeared from the bedroom. Joon was glad to see the other man was wearing pants.

"Joon's parents just wanted to check up on him." Jaewook told him.

Taecyeon's eyes narrowed. "So why is he crying?"

"Taec." Joon put a hand on the other man's chest. "Just leave it."

"It's your fault." Joon's mother pointed at Taecyeon. "You came into my home and beat up my guest. Then you got Joon all twisted up. You think I don't know you're fucking him? Ha! I'm not that stupid. Do you and him take turns?" She gestured at Jaewook. "You fucked him so much he has to wear diapers?"

"Get her out of here now!" Jaewook growled at Seung Won.

Seung Won grabbed the woman's arm and steered her to the door. He handed her some money. "Call a cab."

She protested, but he pushed her out the door before turning to the trio that lived in the house. Joon was sitting on the floor, his hands yanking on his own hair. 

"Joon." Taecyeon dropped to his knees, wrapping Joon up in a hug. "She's gone. It's okay. Shhh."

Joon continued pulling on his hair until Jaewook forced his hands away. 

"I hate you!" Joon screamed, hitting Taecyeon. 

"Joon! I'm sorry!" Taecyeon wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for.

"It's my fault, Joon." Jaewook told the distraught boy. "I let her in."

"You said you loved me!" Joon managed to worm his way out of Taecyeon's hold and grab the chair closest to him. Jaewook was quick enough to prevent Joon from throwing the chair. 

Seung Won watched in horrified shock. 

"You said you'd protect me!" Joon screamed, though they weren't sure at whom exactly. 

"I'm sorry, Joon." Taecyeon said again.

"Joon." Seung Won tried for his son's attention, hoping he could calm the boy.

"I hate you! I hate you I hate you!" Joon hit the floor with his fists, tears streaming.

None of them heard the knock on the door or noticed the entry of another man.

"Lee Joon!" The intruder called sharply. Joon froze.

"Who are you?" Seung Won stepped in front of the young man.

The boy looked at him, unimpressed. "Who are you? Get out of my way."

Before Seung Won could stop him, Jaewook motioned for him to let the newcomer go. The young man got down on one knee and frowned at Joon.

"Why are you throwing a fit again? I told you not to be mean to your daddy and brother." 

Joon started to hiccup quietly as he continued to cry, his innocent brown eyes on his friend.

"Dammit, Joon." Ah In gestured at his troubled friend's crotch. "You even wet yourself. Why aren't you wearing a diaper? Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Joon backed away with a pout.

"You're not going to sit there and stink up the room are you?" Ah In sighed with exasperation. "Get up and go to the bathroom."

"I want Taec--"

"No. You were mean to him. You said you hated him." Ah In said firmly. "Now get up and get in the bathroom."

"No!" Joon put his thumb in his mouth and glared at Ah In.

"If you don't get up right now, I'm going to take your teddy bear home with me."

Joon's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet and out of the room. Ah In followed, muttering under his breath. Taecyeon held his head in his hands. Jaewook let out a long sigh, knowing his friend was filled with questions.

"What in the fuck was all of that?" Seung Won blurted. "Jaewook?" He, none too gently, turned Jaewook to face him. "What the fuck is wrong with my son?"

"It's a long story." Jaewook admitted. "I need to check on Joon first. Then I'll tell you everything."

Taecyeon looked up at his client. Everything? "Jaewook."

"He's going to find out anyway. Might as well get it all over with at once." Jaewook told his companion in resignation. 

"So he can be mistreated by this jerk, too?" Taecyeon gestured at Seung Won.

Seung Won opened his mouth to retort but Jaewook spoke first. 

"He won't mistreat Joon. He's not like that. Seung Won, come sit in the living room."

The trio reluctantly moved to the living room. It wasn't long before they heard Joon's panicked cries from the other room. Seung Won stood, wanting to check on his son himself, but Taecyeon stood also, ready to get in the way. Neither had a chance to move before the door opened and Joon rushed out. He was wearing a diaper and t-shirt, sucking on a pacifier, and clutching his big teddy bear. As soon as he saw Jaewook, he ran to the man and dropped onto his lap. Jaewook hugged him and smoothed his hair.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jaewook asked.

Taecyeon sat, watching his boyfriend carefully. Seung Won stared, not sure whether to get mad and kill Jaewook or get worried and rush Joon to a psychiatric hospital. 

Joon nodded in answer to Jaewook's question, resting his head on the older man's shoulder.

"Joon." Ah In exited the bedroom. "I'll ignore the fact that you ran off when I told you to stay put. But you need to apologize to Jaewook and Taec."

Joon ignored Ah In. 

"Joon." Ah In snapped. "I can still take your teddy bear away from you."

"No!" Joon called out from behind his soother.

"Then apologize."

Joon turned to look at Taecyeon. "I'm sorry." He said the same to Jaewook and then suddenly noticed the other man in the room. His eyes went wide and his hid behind the bear in his arms.

"Daddy." He whispered.

"Yes, Joon?"

"Who is he?"

"Joon?" Seung Won was increasingly confused.

"That's my friend, Seung Won." Jaewook told the man on his lap. "He's a nice man."

"Why are you here anyway?" Taecyeon finally asked of Ah In.

"I forgot my phone."

"For fucks sake." Taecyeon grumbled. "You can't keep track of that thing."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ah In waved a dismissive hand. "Have you seen it? But more importantly, what's with Joon--again?"

"His fucking mother." Taecyeon growled. "Didn't Jaewook tell you how bad she is to Joon?" He demanded of Seung Won. "What the fuck are you doing letting her in?!" He turned his anger to Jaewook also.

"Wait. You let his mother around him?" Ah In blurted, looking at Jaewook. "No wonder he went nuts again."

"I want Ah In's mommy." Joon said, peeking out from behind the bear.

"She's my girlfriend!"

"You're Ah In?" Seung Won looked to the young man standing in the room. "Woo Sung's son?"

"How do you know my father?" Ah In asked suspiciously.

"We're friends." Seung Won explained. "What on earth is going on around here?"

"These two can answer that. I'm just friends with Taec and Joon and I'm only here to find my phone." Ah In looked around, finding his phone on the floor by the couch.

"Thank you, Ah In." Jaewook told him genuinely. 

Ah In just waved his hand and started towards the door. He paused and looked at Joon.

"If you don't listen to daddy, he's going to call me and I will come back. Understand?"

Joon nodded, face serious. 

"Jaewook." Seung Won growled. "What did you do to my son? I have no problem with you doing whatever floats your boat with whomever--but not with my son."

Jaewook sighed. 

"Joon, I have to talk to my friend about some sad and scary things. Do you want to play with Taec in the other room? Maybe you could watch a movie."

"No. I want daddy."

"What I have to say might make you upset."

Joon just looked at the man, not quite understanding. 

"It's about you, Joon."

"Why does your friend want to know about me?" 

"Because he's your biological father. He cares about you."

Joon peeked over the bear's head at his father and then looked back to Jaewook. "He's not my daddy. You are."

"Those are two different things, sweetie."

Seung Won bristled.

"Joon, let's just go play Call of Duty." Taecyeon said.

"No. I want Daddy."

Taecyeon sighed. "This isn't a good idea, Jaewook."

"We don't have a choice." Jaewook said. "Seung Won, do you know anything about Joon's childhood?"

"No. Are you going to tell me why he's acting like this? I know this is your fetish, Jaewook. Why is my son calling you daddy?"

"I'll get to that, but we have to start at the beginning. He was often left alone as a child. He was often mistreated by the men his mother slept with."

"They hit him." Taecyeon said. "They made it clear that they wished he wasn't around. He left home when he was 17 because he was tired of getting smacked around by his mother's live in boyfriend. Being homeless was too hard, so he went back home. But they'd moved and he didn't know where to."

"...Joon..." Seung Won breathed, heart breaking.

"That's how he ended up with Taecyeon in training to be a companion." Jaewook explained. "But he left after Taecyeon did. He went back to being homeless."

"We found him on the street being beat on by a group of thugs." Taecyeon said, obviously still bothered by the memory. "Jaewook paid his hospital bill and let him stay here because he knew how much I cared about Joon."

"I care a lot about Taecyeon and it was obvious that Joon and Taecyeon cared a great deal about each other."

Joon closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Jaewook.

"And then his mother found him." Jaewook continued. "He stayed with her briefly. We kept in touch. She let her ex boyfriend live with her again. Joon was afraid to leave her alone with him, so he stayed. Then I got a call from the police. Her ex boyfriend had beaten Joon up and tried to rape him."

Seung Won felt tears sting his eyes. Joon had been thru so much. 

"We brought him back here and he's been here since. He has bad dreams, Seung Won. He dreams that his mother is trying to hurt him or Taecyeon. When he has those nightmares, he loses control of his bladder. That's why he was wearing a diaper when he was staying with his mother. That's what the ex boyfriend discovered and he must have told her. Yes, it is my fetish, Seung Won, but I promise you that's not the reason Joon wears them. He has to at night, otherwise my mattress would be ruined."

"Wait..." Seung Won's mind was spinning. "Are you saying he sleeps in your bed?"

"I only have one bed. Besides that, he hates to be alone. He must have been left alone a lot as a young child. It scares him."

"That doesn't explain why he's like this and on your lap." Seung Won said disapprovingly. 

"When he gets upset--a certain level of upset--he shuts down and becomes this. When he's like this, he's very, very different than the usual Joon. He won't even remember this later."

"What? Did you take him to a doctor?"

"He begged me not to. What was I supposed to do? I can't force this poor boy into something like that. He's fragile enough."

Silence settled over them for a moment. Joon was sleeping peacefully. 

"So Joon is friends with Taecyeon and you're sleeping with Taecyeon." Seung Won summarized. "Jaewook."

He knew what was coming next.

"Did you have sex with my son?"

"NO!" Joon screamed in his sleep, making Seung Won jump. 

"Joon!" Jaewook gently shook the boy. "It's okay, Joon. It's just a dream."

Joon whimpered and stirred before muttering several nos. 

"Joon." Taecyeon was on his feet, his hand on Joon's shoulder. "Wake up."

Joon's eyes shot open and he let out a frustrated groan. He took in the situation--in a diaper, on Jaewook's lap, holding his over-sized teddy bear. He pushed the bear away and clung to Jaewook, hiding his flushed face against the other man's neck. 

"It's okay." Jaewook assured him, rubbing his back. "Are you with us now?"

Joon nodded. "I'm sorry."

"You haven't done anything that you need to apologize for. Did you want some more sleep?"

"I think so. Where's Taec?"

"I'm right here." Taecyeon laid a warm hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I'll go to bed with you."

Joon reached back and patted the comforting hand. Jaewook looked to Seung Won and motioned for him to hide. Seung Won quickly did so, watching from around the corner. 

"Go to bed, sweetie. I'll check on you boys soon." Jaewook kissed the top of Joon's head.

After Joon and Taecyeon left the room, holding hands, Seung Won stepped out of his hiding place.

"You know he needs to consult a psychiatrist."

"He'd run away first, Seung Won. He's ashamed."

"It's hard for me to believe that he decided to act like that on his own--without any influence."

"I never pushed it on him. Taecyeon explained to him that he finds comfort in letting go of all responsibility and hurt and leaning on me. I assume that's what Joon is doing."

"I can take care of him now, Jaewook. I wasn't around for him when he was hurting, but I am now."

"He would die if he knew you saw him like that."

"But it's okay. I don't judge him. Obviously he's suffering and if wearing a diaper makes him feel better, then I'm okay with that. It's far better than drugs or alcohol abuse. The problem I do have, however, is whether you are fucking my son or not." Seung Won's voice was tense at the end.

"My sex life is none of your business."

Both men were startled to hear Joon speaking. He stood in the room, his diaper covered with a pair of jeans. Taecyeon stood beside him.

"You may be my biological father, but I grew up without a dad. All I had was my useless, toxic mother and a parade of abusive men wandering thru my childhood. I can believe that she kept my existence a secret from you. I don't blame you for that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to open my arms and my heart and suddenly accept that you're my dad. I need time. I need you to stay away from my mother. She'll only tell you lies about me and try to get money from you. "

"Joon." Seung Won took a step toward his son. "I am so sorry that I wasn't around. I wish I had known. I would have taken you away from all of that."

"I know." Joon said, watching the older man's eyes grow moist. "But it's too late."

"I only came over tonight because I was concerned about you--"

"Concerned that I might be gay? Concerned that I might be wearing diapers?" Joon reached over and threaded his fingers thru Taec's. "This is the love of my life. I have to wear protection when I sleep, otherwise I'll pee the bed. Do you still want me as a son?"

"Of course, Joon! Of course." Seung Won said desperately. "I'm not here to judge you--never. I just want the chance to get to know you--to be in your life."

"It won't work if you're going to talk to my mother. It won't work if you're going to keep questioning Jaewook. Don't ask him again. This is my life. I'm an adult."

"Of course. You're right. May I just say that my concern was that he was pressuring you--"

"You think I'm not capable of standing up for myself? You think I'm so weak that I'll let others decide my life for me?"

"I don't  know you, Joon."

"Yes, I have issues, but I don't need anyone to protect me--"

"Joon. That's exactly what you yelled at Jaewook and Taecyeon. You were upset because they didn't protect you. That's what you said."

Joon sighed and turned away from his father. Taecyeon wrapped him up tight. 

"Take me back to bed, please" Joon said softly so that only his boyfriend could hear him. Taecyeon obliged.

"When Joon is himself, he's strong and independent. He hates relying on me and would rather be able to support himself--and Taec. But when something, like seeing his mother and hearing the venom she spews, happens he retreats into what you saw earlier--someone who needs to be protected and wants to be protected."

"What can I do to help him?"

"Accept him--all of him--not just when he's strong enough to tell you what he's feeling."

"Taecyeon is his boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"But I thought Taecyeon was your companion."

"He is."

Seung Won looked at his friend for a moment. "And you're okay with sharing him?"

"If it's with Joon, yes. Seung Won, I love Taec. I love Joon. They will probably leave me some day, but I am not looking forward to it."

"I don't like this, Jaewook."

"I imagine, but you can be sure that I take good care of both of the boys. If you ask Joon to leave with you and he said yes, I would not stand in his way. I didn't when his mother asked--though I would have if I had known what would happen."

"I don't like this, Jaewook. A three way relationship can't work for long. But, I trust that you are sincere and that you care about Joon. I just...I cannot be okay with you...being involved with him that way."

"I understand."


	112. A Little of This and That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People with plans! Ren has a plan that involves Ah In. Jong Kook has a plan that involves a couple of people.

"I have homework. I'll leave you two alone." Jaejoong stood and started towards the bedroom. The other two watched him leave.

"Soooo," Chaerin grinned at Jong Kook. "how are things with your sexy companion?"

"He's interesting." Jong Kook smirked. "He enjoys being a sub, but won't admit it."

"Is he gay?"

"I think he's bi."

"I see." She said thoughtfully. "Why did he seem so unhappy? Was he jealous?"

"I doubt it. I like him and I want more than a client/companion relationship, but every time the topic comes up he gets all pissy and storms off. You know, he said something strange to me. He said that I prefer a sub that doesn't always obey."

Chaerin gazed at him for a moment.

"What?" He asked, confused at the woman's response. She raised an eyebrow at him before she started to chuckle.

"What?" Jong Kook repeated. 

"He is so right." Chaerin winked at him, a grin on her lips. 

"No!" Jong Kook sputtered. "I know my own fetish, thank you very much!"

Chaerin obviously found this very entertaining. "Look at you! Look how excited you are just talking about it!" She poked his muscular chest with a manicured nail.

"I am not." He grumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You are so cute when you're flustered. I was hoping I could stay here for a few days. If that's not possible because of your new companion, I understand. I'll just get a hotel."

"Of course you can stay! I would enjoy spending some time with you. It's been so long."

"I don't know, Kookie. I was hoping we could...have some fun together."

"Ah." He thought about it. "How do you feel about Jae?"

"Uhm." She was a bit surprised. "He's hot. He knows how to push your buttons."

"He's bi." Jong Kook reminded Chaerin.

"Are you suggesting I have fun with him instead of you?" It was her turn to be surprised.

"I'm suggesting we have fun together."

***

"Seriously." Ah In grumbled as he and his girlfriend entered her apartment. "Why do you let him call you that?"

"Because it's cute." Tae Hee laughed, putting her shoes neatly on the rug beside the door. "Ah In."

He turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Your shoes. You know where they belong." She indicated the footwear he'd left in front of the door.

Ah In dutifully picked them up and put them next to hers. 

"Sometimes you really are a little boy." She observed, slipping her arms around him.

"I am not." He mumbled, face turning red with embarrassment. "You're enjoying this too much."

"I think he's right." She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Joon's right to call me your mommy."

"Stop it." Ah In protested, knowing he'd lost the battle already.

"When's the last time you had to stand in the corner?"

"Tae Hee! Please." He really didn't want to do that again. "It's embarrassing."

"Joon's not embarrassed."

"If he knew exactly what he was like at those times, he'd die of embarrassment."

"Taecyeon isn't embarrassed."

"That man has no shame."

Tae Hee laughed and playfully swatted her lover's butt. It was then that Ah In's phone made a noise indicating a received text message. She let him go and he pulled his phone from his pocket.

\--Are you busy tomorrow morning?

Ah In wondered why Ren wanted to know.

\--No. Y?

\--Will you drive me to town? 

\--OK. Y?

\--2 find U a brain. (>_

He tried to imagine having breasts and shuddered with disgust. No. He loved Woo Sung, but not enough to take hormones or get breast implants. No, no, NO! 

He's started dressing less like a girl and more androgynous. Woo Sung hadn't mentioned anything about Ren's new look. That made the younger man nervous. So nervous that he was afraid he was about to make a very big mistake. 

***

Jaejoong didn't really have any homework to do. He had simply wanted to get away from the two of them. Obviously Chaerin had dropped in to see if Jong Kook was available for sex. It's not that Jae was jealous--he welcomed the break from the older man.

The break didn't last long at all as a moment later the door opened and Jong Kook stepped in. 

"My pet." Was all he said. 

Jaejoong bristled. The nerve of this bastard. He growled and turned his head to glare at his client. Jong Kook approached him with his collar.

"Not right now." Jaejoong protested. 

"Yes. Right now." Jong Kook fastened the collar around his submissive's neck.

"No! Fucking--"

Jong Kook silenced him with a hand clamped over his mouth. Jaejoong stiffened, eyes wide as he looked up at his client. 

"Fucking is exactly what's going to happen, my pet." 

Jaejoong drew in a sharp breath as Jong Kook licked the shell of his ear. 

"Now stand up." Jong Kook commanded.

Jaejoong did as he was told, glaring silent daggers at the older man. 

"Chaerin." Jong Kook called.

Jaejoong froze, holding his breath as the woman stepped into the room. 

"Assume the position--both of you."

Jaejoong stared at him in shock. What?! 

Chaerin did as told, getting on her knees, hands behind her back, looking obediently up at her former client. Jong Kook raised an eyebrow.

"Position, Jaejoong."

"What the fuck is this?" Jaejoong blurted. "You--"

"On your knees, Jae!"

Jaejoong slipped down, keeping up his glare the entire time. "Fuck you." He spat.

Chaerin hid a smile at the look in Jong Kook's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Three's a Crowd": Kink! smut!


	113. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome fun

Jong Kook advanced on his mouthy companion, grabbing a handful of his hair to roughly yank his head back, forcing the man to look up at him.

"You are seriously pushing it, Jae."

"You're seriously pushing me." Jaejoong countered. "I told you I had homework to do."

Jong Kook's eyes narrowed and he produced two leashes from behind his back. He clipped one to each pet's collar and led them to the toy room. They crawled on all fours silently, watching each other from the corners of their eyes.

In the toy room, Jong Kook told them to stand.

"Would have made more sense for us to walk, then." Jaejoong scoffed.

Chaerin almost laughed out loud at the other pet's blatant ways. Jong Kook yanked on the leash, roughly pulling Jaejoong to the stockade. 

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/stockstnd4_zpsc607e2b9.jpg.html)

"Kneel." Jong Kook commanded.

Jaejoong didn't want to kneel. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be watched by the beautiful woman. But, he knelt on the padded base of the furniture. 

"Chaerin, take his clothes off. I want him naked from the waist down."

"Yes, master." She said obediently, approaching the trapped man and unbuttoning his jeans.

"No!" Jaejoong yelled at Jong Kook. "I don't want her to touch me! If you want to fuck me, fine! But I'm not--" 

The elder silenced his companion by covering his mouth and nose. Jaejoong struggled for a bit but gave up. When Jong Kook removed his hand, Jaejoong took a deep breath, grateful for the oxygen.

"I thought you were bisexual, Jae."

"I am." He rasped.

"So enjoy this treat I'm allowing you."

Chaerin had Jae's clothing down around his knees.

"Is he hard, Chaerin?" Jong Kook asked his former companion.

The woman groped Jaejoong, making him gasp. 

"Not quite, master." She answered.

Jong Kook stepped behind the stockade and forced the jeans and boxers off his companion. He took the riding crop off the wall. 

"Master! His cock just twitched." Chaerin informed.

Jong Kook grinned and grabbed a handful of his companion's ass. "I know you like it, pet. You protest, but you love it."

"Fuck you." Jaejoong growled, face turning red.

Jong Kook removed his hand and brought the crop down on the bare ass before him. Chaerin winced at the sound and Jaejoong let out a muffled groan of pain. However, the organ in her grasp started to harden. She began stroking the handsome man as his manhood continued to grow against her palm.

Jaejoong shut his eyes tight, unwilling to admit this was happening. Jong Kook brought the whip down again, the blow stinging and burning so good. Soft hands coaxing his penis were a sharp contrast he'd not experienced in a long time.

"Are you ready to behave now, my pet?" Jong Kook asked, offering a way out for his companion.

"Fuck off." Jae spat, still unwilling to give himself up to the older man. He was rewarded a moment later by an especially sharp strike on his tender ass. "Ah!"

Chaerin watched precum slowly drip from Jaejoong's slit to the padding. Shocked, she leaned back to meet Jaejoong's eyes, finding them closed. 

Jong Kook dropped the riding crop and walked around to stand before Jaejoong. He removed his clothing, silently watching the two sexy beings before him. Chaerin eyed the cock she'd known so well, standing hard and ready. Jong Kook held Jaejoong's jaw in a strong grip, his other hand guiding the head of his dick to the younger man's lips.

"No reason you should have all the fun. Suck."

Jaejoong opened his mouth, allowing Jong Kook to slide in with a low moan. Chaerin's eyes were glued to the action, finding herself greatly curious to witness two men having sex with each other. Jong Kook was not being gentle as he fucked Jaejoong's mouth, making the other man gag once or twice. 

Jong Kook glanced down, meeting Chaerin's wide eyes. "Suck him, Chaerin."

"Yes, sir." She replied automatically, easily falling back into her submissive role. 

The moment she closed her lips around Jaejoong's shaft, the man moaned in delight. The deep moan vibrated Jong Kook's solid cock, causing him to gasp and curl his fingers in his companion's hair. And so it continued for a few minutes, both men fully enjoying themselves, Chaerin anxious but even more so curious about what was to come. Jong Kook tugged on her collar, signaling her to release Jaejoong. She did so, looking up at her former client.

"That was a good job, my pet." Jong Kook cooed at Jaejoong, playing with his hair. "Did Chaerin do a good job, also?"

Jong Kook pulled the woman to her feet, holding her close, planting a kiss on her head. Jaejoong glared at the pair.

"Not as good as I did." He growled. 

"Is that so?" Jong Kook asked, eyebrow raised. "Chaerin, darling? Were you holding out?"

Before she could answer, Jong Kook pushed her back down to her knees, holding his still erect cock in front of her. She knew what to do. She licked the tip before sliding it into her mouth. Jaejoong rattled the stockade, wishing he was free to push that bitch away from his client. Jong Kook grinned as he undid the clasp holding the stockade closed. Jaejoong immediately vacated the pad he'd been kneeling on, and made his way towards the pair in front of him. 

"Stop." Jong Kook's soft voice was firm. Jaejoong froze, looking at the man questioningly. "The whole point of this was to let you experience sex with a woman again. I know it's been a long time."

Jaejoong's blood was boiling. Why was this man always taking it upon himself to do stupid shit he thought Jae wanted?  Well, fine. Fine! He's play this fucking game, then. Jaejoong pulled the beautiful woman to her feet, capturing her lips with his. She gave into his kiss, melting against his body. Jong Kook began to unbutton her top while Jaejoong unbuttoned her jeans. 

Chaerin was soon a gasping, writhing mess sandwiched between the two sexy men as they stripped her naked and covered her heated flesh with kisses. 

"Ah!" She breathed, nails on Jaejoon's shoulders as he flicked his tongue over her erect nipple while Jong Kook sucked on her neck. "Oh! Oh, guys, I need..." She gave up trying to form words when Jaejoong's long fingers found her sensitive clit, and instead let out a bit of a screech. 

"Jaejoong." Jong Kook separated himself from the sexy woman. "Lie on the table."

Jaejoong did as he was told, Chaerin following him. Jong Kook handed a condom to his former companion and watched as she unrolled it onto Jaejoong's stiffness. She leaned over the beautiful man, kissing him hungrily as she straddled him, her wet sex teasing the head of his member.

"Fuck!" Jaejoong blurted, back arching off the table, seeking her wet heat.

Chaerin sat up, ever so slowly impaling herself on Jaejoong's solid rod. Jaejoong gripped her hips, pushing his own up to fully bury himself in her. Once fully seated, she rotated her hips. Both of them moaned at the sensations, lost in their own world. She planted her hands on his chest and started to ride him. He watched her long hair swing and her pert breasts bounce, loving the scene before him. He brought his hips up to meet her again and again, finding himself getting closer to an orgasm. 

Jong Kook knelt beside the table, turning Jaejoong to face him, meeting his gaze. Jaejoong wasn't sure which of them had started it, but soon the two men were kissing. 

"You feel good, right?" Jong Kook asked, pulling on Jaejoong's lower lip with his teeth. "Remember it was me that gave this to you. I take good care of my pet." 

Jaejoong wasn't in the mood to argue the point at all. Chaerin's pace had increased. Jong Kook moved slightly, rubbing her clit as best he could. Chaerin whimpered and her eyes rolled back, nails biting into Jaejoong's chest, vaginal walls massaging his cock. 

"Oh! Oh fuck!" She cried out. "So close!"

Jong Kook kept rubbing, his other hand finding Jae's balls, gently squeezing. Jaejoong let out a groan, his fingertips pressing into Chaerin's hips. 

"That's it, my pets. Cum. Cum for your master."

Jaejoong growled, feeling closer, slamming his hips into Chaerin. She cried out again, body shaking as she reached her orgsam. The result of her orgasm brought Jaejoong to the edge, a rough kiss from Jong Kook sent him over it. The older man swallowed Jae's grunts as the thin man came hard, deep inside the gorgeous woman panting above him.

"So fucking hot." Jong Kook ended the kiss and pulled back, standing. His dick was leaking precum. His balls were tight and ready to explode.  "Make your master cum, now."

Both submissives scrambled to the floor before him, licking at his solid member. 

"Fuck yes." Jong Kook hissed, one hand on each pet's head.

They lapped at his cock, their tongues and lips meeting. Jaejoong took the initiative, taking his master's member into his mouth. Chaerin sucked gently on Jong Kook's tight balls. It wasn't long before the older man gripped Jaejoong's head with both hands, grunting as he unloaded into the thin man's mouth.

They were all panting as they pulled apart. Jaejoong slowly got to his feet, not looking at either sexual partner as he left the room. Chaerin let Jong Kook help her to her feet. 

"What's his deal?" She asked, confused. "He obviously enjoyed himself."

"It's just the way he is. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just need a shower."

Chaerin was in the shower while Jong Kook found Jaejoong in the bedroom.

"Jae." He said softly.  

"Not right now. Please."

Jong Kook sighed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "New Look": Chaerin talks to Jaejoong; Ren is up to something and it involves Taemin; a little of Hyunjoong/Jiyong.


	114. New Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder of our gorgeous Ren:  
> [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/ren_zps6qlufke7.gif.html)
> 
> and our cute Taemin:  
> [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/taegif_zps5ojpq4ty.gif.html)

Chaerin emerged from the shower in a cotton nightgown and robe. She smiled at Jong Kook and accepted a glass of water from him.

"That was interesting." She told him.

"Just interesting? Not fun?"

"I suppose it was fun, too." She teased, making her way to the couch. "Where's Jaejoong?"

"Sulking in the bedroom." Jong Kook sat beside her.

"Then go talk to him!"

"I tried."

She let out a sigh and got to her feet, knocking on the bedroom door once she reached it.

"What?" Jaejoong asked, annoyed. His answer was the door opening and Chaerin stepping inside. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his text book.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine." Jaejoong snapped.

They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "You don't need to be jealous, you know. Jong Kook obviously prefers you."

Jaejoong turned his head to glare at her as she sat on the bed. 

"I've never seen him so passionate--not in the entire time we were together." She explained. "He told me you said he likes a submissive that puts up a bit of fight. He still doesn't believe it, but I can see it. You're right. He likes to be in control but he doesn't like it to be easy. On the other hand, you like being submissive but you don't want to give in too easily. You two are perfect for each other."

"So we have wonderful sex!" Jaejoong snapped. "It doesn't make living with him any easier! He's annoying and confusing. He says one thing and does another!"

"You're the one who made him that way." Chaerin was smiling. "He was never that way with me. He was nice enough but it was all business otherwise. He has feelings for you, Jae--real feelings. He's so different now. Try to see what I see, Jae. He doesn't know how to be in a real relationship. He's trying to tell you what he wants, but he's a typical clueless male--no offense. And here you sit doing the same thing. Tell him yes or no. Tell him what you want from a relationship with him. I'll stay here tonight, but I'll leave in the morning. I don't want to come between you two." 

Chaerin stood, kissed Jaejoong's forehead and walked out. He stared after her.

***

"What are you guys going to do?" Tae Hee inquired of her boyfriend.

"I have no clue. He just asked me to drive him to town."

"And you said yes without asking why?" She laughed. "That doesn't sound like you."

"I asked! He wouldn't tell me."

"Well, have fun and stay out of trouble." She kissed him.

Ah In frowned at her motherly ways.

***

 "What?" Hyunjoong grumbled into the phone, his neck stiff from sleeping on the couch. 

"I wanted to make sure you're coming to work, today. Taemin has the day off so I'll need you to do his job."

"Isn't his job to sit around and look cute?"

"Be on time." Seunghyun growled and hung up.

Jiyong was already awake and showered. He leaned over the back of the couch, his gorgeous eyes and full lips on display. Hyunjoong frowned. Any woman would kill for those eyes and lips. 

"You're this grumpy every morning, aren't you?" Jiyong asked, eyebrow raised. "Want some coffee?"

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/gd_zps6d597b37.jpg.html)

Hyunjoong reached up and grabbed the man, forcing a kiss on those feminine lips. Jiyong's eyes went wide and he shoved the other man away.

"What?" Hyunjoong challenged. "You're my sex slave, I should be able to kiss you when I want!"

"Companion, you dolt! And you have morning breath. So gross." 

***

"So," Ah In asked when Ren closed the car door and buckled, "where are we going?"

"We have to get Taemin first."

"Okay. Then where are we going?"

"Mall."

"Seriously? Do I look like your chauffeur? Why don't you just go there on a date with my dad? I'm sure he'd love to buy you stuff."

Ren giggled as Ah In backed out of the drive. "You're so jealous! Don't worry, I'll buy you something."

"I'm not jealous of my dad's boyfriend." Ah In grumbled.

"I'm not just your dad's lover, you know. I'm your friend. Right?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You could always bring along one of your other friends so you're not just stuck with me and Taemin." Ren suggested.

"Are you rubbing in the fact that I don't really have friends?"

"No! Are you saying I'm not really your friend? What about Joon?"

"If I invite Joon, Taec will come along. I don't want to be in public with him."

Ren laughed out loud. 

In the end, the five of them ended up at the mall--Ah In, Ren, Taemin, Joon, and Taecyeon. 

"Taemin and I have appointments to get our hair done." Ren explained. "Why don't you guys shop and we'll call you when we're done."

It was at least an hour later that Ah In's phone made noise. 

"They're done and waiting for us at the food court." Ah In told the other two. 

"Good. I'm starving." Taecyeon announced, putting the video game down that he'd been looking at. 

They stood at the edge of the food court searching for their friends. Why couldn't they find the pair?

"Holy shit." Joon blurted.

The other two looked at him and then followed his gaze.

"Fuck." Ah In blurted in turn.

"Wow." Taecyeon managed.

No wonder they had trouble spotting their friends. They both looked completely different.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/096d451c-38c9-457d-9bf5-10996808a864_zps18e554cb.jpg.html) [](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/renn_zps8f067c4b.jpg.html)

(That's Taemin with blonde hair now, instead of long, brown hair. Ren now has short dark hair instead of longish, blonde hair.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Not My Fault" : Ren and Taemin surprise their clients with their makeovers.


	115. Not My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo Sung and Seunghyun react to their companions' new looks.

The trio continued to gawk at their newly made over friends. The boys giggled at the reaction.

"Close your mouths before birds start building nests in them!" Taemin teased.

"Close your mouth before some old pervert sticks his dick in it." Ren winked at Ah In, making the boy sputter.

Taecyeon laughed, hand on Joon's shoulder.

"Sounds like something you'd say." Joon told him.

"It does!" Taecyeon agreed.

"You're the expert on an old guy's dick in your mouth." Ah In growled, embarrassed. 

"Are you calling your father old?" Ren asked.

"Yes and you're the one who gets all excited by his wrinkled old dick."

Taecyeon wiped tears from his eyes, laughing hard. Joon reached over and dope-slapped Ah In. 

"That's gross." Joon chided his friend. "That's your dad you're talking about."

"It looks like you two traded hair." Taecyeon observed of Ren and Taemin. 

"We're going to pick up some food and surprise the guys at the office." Ren told his boyfriend's son.

"What?! Wait, no. Last time I showed up there, I got thrown out and Taemin turned into a rabid dog!"

Taemin blushed. "It was your fault..."

"Woo Sung will like it." Ren insisted with a smile. 

"Seunghyun works so hard that sometimes he forgets to eat." Taemin added. "We'll be doing him a favor."

Ah In just shook his head, knowing no good could come of this plan.

***

Hyunjoong was still trying to find a way to alleviate the stiffness in his neck as he typed up letters his uncle had dictated to him, printed them out, and put them into envelopes. 

Seunghyun had been on the phone for at least ten minutes now. When the call was finally over, he dropped his phone on the desk and sighed. 

"Seung Won wants me to hired him." He rolled his eyes. "He's going to want too much money and not much work."

Jong Kook, Jaewook, and Woo Sung looked at their boss and long time friend.

"Plus, it will just work out so well to have him working here every day all day with the guy fucking his son." Seunghyun added sarcastically.

"Seunghyun." Woo Sung snapped. "Totally uncalled for."

"I'm sure that's how Seung Won feels."

Hyunjoong glanced at his uncle. What? What sort of drama goes on in this office? As he was trying to find the words to ask, the door opened. The five occupants looked up to find two handsome young men holding several containers of take out. 

"Hi." Ren smiled. Taemin said the same thing, his bright smile lighting up his whole face. 

Woo Sung's eyes went wide as soon as he realized his beautiful, feminine, fragile, lovely boyfriend was standing there in boys clothes with a boy's haircut--and brunette no less! 

"Ren...what did you..." He breathed, unable to form a complete sentence.

Ren's face fell. He had been right. He had been right all along. He remembered Woo Sung's reaction to his new suit. The older man claimed it was fine that he wasn't dressed like a girl, but this spoke volumes. Woo Sung didn't really love him after all. Maybe he thought he did, but it was evident--Woo Sung wanted a man that looked like a woman at all times. Hot tears stung the younger man's eyes. He had opened his heart to this man and now it was lying crushed at his feet. 

Taemin didn't notice the heartbreak happening beside him. He was intent on his own client's reaction. Seunghyun approached him and reached out a hand to test his new, blonde hair. 

"What on earth possessed you to do this?" The deep voice asked.

"I wanted something different." Taemin grinned at him.

"I dunno, Taemin. It might take some getting used to."

"You don't like it?" Taemin tilted his head.

"It's not that. It's just different than what I'm used to. Do you like it?"

"Yeah." Taemin nodded cutely. 

"Then I'll try to like it, too." Seunghyun ruffled the boy's hair. 

"We brought lunch for you guys." Taemin said happily. "I know you forget to eat sometimes."

Seunghyun actually smiled at the boy and kissed his forehead. "Thanks."

This made Taemin very happy and if he had been a real puppy, his entire rear end would have been wagging his tail. 

"Ren! Wait!" Woo Sung blurted, but it was too late. Ren was out the door and quickly out of the building. 

Ah In sat in the car trying to relax, when the door opened and a distraught Ren flopped into the seat. Ah In opened his eyes and looked at his father's tearful boyfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"I--I want to go home." Ren managed between sobs. "N-n-no! I don't want to go home! I don't want to see him! Just go! Go anywhere!"

"Ren." Ah In started. "Just calm down--"

"Get me out of here or I'll never calm down!" The boy shrieked.

"Okay! Okay." Ah In started the car and pulled away from the building.

He didn't know what else to do, so he ended up bringing Ren to his apartment. Tae Hee was at work, so it was just him and the sobbing Ren. Ren looked like a lost soul, just standing in the apartment by the door. Ah In managed to get the boy's shoes off and lead him to the couch. He handed Ren a box of tissues and waited for the boy to blow his nose.

"I--I'm sorry." Ren tried. "He...he asked me...he asked me to marry him!" Ren dissolved into another crying fit.

Ah In stared at his friend. He was crying like a heartbroken teenage girl because his boyfriend asked him to marry? What the fuck?

"I thought you loved him." Ah In prodded, confused.

"I--I did. But--but he--he just wants...he just wants me if I look like a girl!" Ren sobbed and fell against Ah In. Startled, Ah In recovered and put his arm around his friend.

"You haven't been dressing much like a girl lately." Ah In pointed out. "He had a problem with that?"

"I don't know." Ren was starting to calm down a little, which was great because Ah In didn't know what to do with a hyperventilating, over emotional, gay man that just happened to be his father's boyfriend. "But he didn't like my hair at all, today. He doesn't want me anymore."

"What?!" Ah In felt his anger rising. His father was giving up on his beloved because of a hair cut and color?! Despite how Ren had come to him, this was a terrible thing to do. This time, he was going to hit his father instead of Ren!

"He couldn't even say anything! He just stared at me."

"Ren...That doesn't mean he doesn't want you." Ah In was feeling uncomfortable--not only because his father's lover was pressed against his side, but because he felt like the smart one in the room. "He was just surprised. I mean, you didn't tell him you were getting your hair done, right? He wasn't expecting it at all. Plus, you didn't just change your hair style, you changed the color too. That's a lot to take in when you're interrupted at work and in front of your friends and boss."

"Seunghyun wasn't like that!" Ren insisted. "He told Taemin he'd try to like his hair because Taemin likes it."

"Ren, just calm down and talk to my dad. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to break up with you--especially since he asked you to marry him."

Ren's sobs were getting quieter and less frequent. It wasn't long before the young man fell asleep, leaning against Ah In.  The latter sighed and leaned back on the couch, trying to get comfortable. Men and women are so different that he thought it should be easier for men to be lovers. Wouldn't they want the same things? So fucking confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Awkward" : some short conversations, including Jiyong informing Hyunjoong of something.


	116. Awkward

Tae Hee unlocked the door and stepped inside. She stopped for a moment, trying to decipher what she saw before her. Her cute, sexy boyfriend was sleeping on the couch, reclining with another man cuddled up to his side. She didn't recognize the other boy and wondered who on earth he could be. 

Tae Hee approached the two and took a picture with her phone. The noise must have woken Ah In. 

"Oh. You're home. How was work?" He asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"It was fine. Who's your new friend?"

Ah In looked confused for a moment and then turned his head and noticed Ren.

"It's Ren."

"Really?!" She brushed the  bangs from the sleeping boy's face. "So it is! This is new!"

"Yeah, this is why he wanted me to drive him around this morning. Now he's convinced that Dad doesn't want him anymore."

"That's positively silly. Your father is in love with him."

"I know!"

At that moment, a phone rang. Ren stirred and managed to grab his cell phone from Ah In's hands.

"No!" Ren blurted. "I don't want to talk to him."

"You'll have to eventually." Ah In told him. 

"No!" Ren was pouting.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight, Ren." Tae Hee assured the boy. "But Ah In's right, you really do need to talk to Woo Sung."

"He doesn't want me anymore. I'm not girly looking enough now."

"Did he say that?" Tae Hee asked gently.

"No. He didn't say anything. He just stared at me."

"It is a big change, sweetie. He was probably shocked."

"Seunghyun said he'd try to like Taemin's hair because Taemin liked it. Woo Sung says he loves me. He should have said that."

"Give him a little time. I'm sure he will say much more than that."

"He will." Ah In agreed. "He's crazy about you."

"Only because I looked like a girl."

"That's why he started--that's why he da--that's why he was interested in you at first, sure. But now he loves you. If he wants to break up because you changed your hair, then you shouldn't be with him anyway--even if his old, wrinkly dick turns you on."

Ren gasped and swatted Ah In's arm. Ah In laughed.

***

"It was kind of fun today." Joon said to his boyfriend as they lay on the living room floor reading some manga they'd purchased at the mall. 

Taecyeon leaned over his book and gave his handsome lover's lips a peck. "It was.  I wonder how things went at the office."

"Me too. Jaewook will tell us, though."

"Mmm." Taecyeon gazed at Joon. Joon felt his gaze and looked up.

"What?"

"I love you."

Joon blushed and looked back down at his book. "Shut up."

Taecyeon laughed. "So cute."

"Shut up." Joon grumbled. "I'm not a girl. You don't need to say crap like that."

"'I love you' is crap?" Taecyeon teased. "Let's break up."

Joon closed his book and jumped on the other man, tickling him mercilessly. He shouldn't have tried. Taecyeon was clearly the stronger of the two. He soon had Joon pinned on the carpet, raining kisses down on his face as Joon turned his head from side to side to avoid his lips.

"You two look like you're having fun." 

Both boys looked up to find Jaewook standing in the kitchen, smiling at them, amused. 

"Daddy!" Taecyeon released Joon and ran to his client, kissing the man. 

"Hi, baby." Jaewook rested his hands on Taecyeon's waist. "What did you two do today?"

"We went to the mall with some friends." Joon supplied from the living room. "What happened when Ren and Taemin showed up at  the office?"

"You knew about that?" Jaewook looked over Taecyeon's shoulder. 

"They were with us at the mall." Taecyeon supplied. "So what happened? Did your boss get mad? Did that asshole Jong Kook say anything?"

Jaewook took his companion's hand in his and walked to the couch. They sat together, but Joon remained where he was.

"Did you talk Ren into changing his hair?"

"No!" Joon was offended. "He and Taemin didn't even tell us! We were shocked."

"They sure do look different." Jaewook mused.

"What did Woo Sung say?" Taecyeon nagged, eager to hear the gossip. "Is he upset that Ren doesn't look like a girl anymore?"

"Ren will always look like a girl." Joon said. "I think it's his lips or something."

"Woo Sung was too stunned to say anything." Jaewook told them. "Ren got upset and ran off."

"Oh no." Taecyeon frowned. "Where is he now?"

"Apparently he's staying with Ah In tonight. Tae Hee said Ren's too upset to talk right now. Woo Sung just has to be patient."

"Is he still going to want Ren?" Joon asked. "I mean, he didn't want you anymore when you didn't want to cross dress, right?"

"It was more than that." Jaewook answered. "We just weren't compatible as lovers. I think Ren and Woo Sung will be okay."

"I don't like when you talk about Woo Sung like that." Taecyeon pouted.

"Is my baby jealous?" Jaewook was amused. "I told you it was a big mistake. He's my friend and that's all."

***

When Hyunjoong got home, he told his companion all about the drama at the office. Jiyong listened but didn't have much to say.

"Is it really that boring?" Hyunjoong asked. "This kid lost his shit because his master didn't like his hair cut. Seriously."

"What is wrong with you?" Jiyong asked conversationally. "He's not the boy's master. This is not a master/slave relationship. Why do I have to keep explaining this to you? You need it in pictures?"

"Shut up." Hyunjoong grumbled.

"Fine. But you do need to know something about me."

"Yeah?" Hyunjoong wondered if it was in relation to the kiss he'd forced on the other man that morning.

"I change my hair a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Definitions" : Jaejoong wonders; Hyunjoong has questions for Jiyong; Tae Hee is up to something.


	117. Definitions

Jaejoong didn't know what to do with the information Chaerin had shared with him. Jong Kook hadn't been passionate with her? Was grumpy what she called passionate?

The sex was good. There was no arguing that. Something about being dominated made Jaejoong's cock throb and leak, but he wasn't about to admit to that, just as Jong Kook wasn't going to admit he liked a submissive with a bit of a fight in him. 

But to talk to the older man about what he wanted from a relationship? No. They couldn't talk. Besides, how does one have a relationship in which one is the sub and the other the dom? There was no way in hell he was going to spend his life being bossed around and told what he could and couldn't do. When it came to sex, that was one thing, but the rest of life? No. 

***

"Isn't companion just a fancy word for sex slave? Like escort is used instead of hooker." Hyunjoong persisted, dropping onto the couch next to Jiyong.

"How is sex slave different than hooker?" Jiyong challenged in his soft, sexy voice.

"Hookers leave when they're done."

Jiyong laughed--a silvery sound. "You're such a moron. I'm here to keep you company, not just let you touch me. Didn't your uncle tell you anything about this?"

"Of course not." Hyunjoong huffed. "Nobody tells me anything--unless they're trying to tell me what to do or what they aren't going to do for me or with me."

"Are you sure? Cause you don't seem like someone who notices other people's intentions."

Hyunjoong glared. Jiyong continued, sensing there was more to the story that he should delve into at a later date.

"There are men and women, like your uncle, that have certain kinks that are outside the norm. This makes finding a partner a little more difficult for them. So, this couple decided to make a living by matching these people up with others that were willing to indulge them in their desires. They find people like me who have grim employment prospects, and train them."

"Train you to fuck? Doesn't that just come naturally?" Hyunjoong rolled his eyes.

"You're going to make me get specific. Don't blame me. For example, there was this dude that wanted a guy younger and smaller than him that would call him daddy when they fucked. So, they found a small, homeless guy and taught him to always call the guy daddy and get dominated during sex. I don't even know if he was gay, so they had to teach him about what to expect from gay sex."

"....holy shit..."Hyunjoong breathed. "Why would a grown man want another guy to call him daddy during sex?! Isn't that totally pedo? Gross! And why would the guy agree to this if he isn't even gay?"

Jiyong chuckled at the proud boy's naivety. "He agreed to do it because it was the best choice at the time. And no, it's not pedophilia. The dude doesn't actually want a little boy. He wants a smaller guy he can toss around in bed and dominate. It's totally different."

Hyunjoong stared at Jiyong, disbelieving. 

"So, anyway, your uncle found his puppy from these people."

"I don't understand that one, either." Hyunjoong shuddered. "He wants a guy to act like a dog? What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"You don't have a fetish? You don't have any kink at all?" 

"I don't know. Nothing that extreme."

"Extreme is a subjective concept."

"Huh?"

"Sort of like 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'." Jiyong elaborated. "What one person thinks is extreme, another may not."

"So you weren't trained for anything because you're my companion and I don't have any weird kinks."

"Mmm. I was trained but my client backed out. They do that sometimes--as do companions."

"So what are you? Puppy, daddy's little boy?"

Jiyong laughed again. Hyunjoong was an annoying, ignorant prick but also very amusing and somewhat innocent. He reached over and mussed the boy's hair affectionately. 

"Hey!"

***

 

"All right, boys." Tae Hee turned the television off. "Time for bed."

Ren raised an eyebrow at the interaction. Ah In sighed and reluctantly got to his feet. 

"Get a pillow and blanket for Ren." Tae Hee instructed him. "Did you need anything else, Ren?"

"No. Thanks."

"Good night." Tae Hee smiled at him and retreated to her bedroom. 

Ah In appeared a moment later with the pillow and blanket. He handed them to Ren and stood there awkwardly.

"She treats you like a child." Ren stated, unfolding the blanket.

Ah In blushed. "You're crazy."

Ren just shook his head, too lost in his own thoughts to spend any more effort on Ah In and Tae Hee's strange relationship.

***

 

 It was ten in the morning the next day when Jaewook's phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jaewook. This is Tae Hee. How are you? Is Joon doing well?"

"Oh. Hi. Yes, he's fine. Thanks."

"Ah In doesn't want me to tell, of course, but did you know that he and Joon kissed?"

Jaewook's eyebrows went up and he glanced at his boys eating breakfast and laughing quietly at some joke one of them had told.

"What?" Jaewook asked. "When?"

"Recently. Ah In said he was curious and Joon indulged his curiosity. I thought you should know."

"I..." Jaewook considered this. He what? Did he really care if Joon had kissed his friend to satisfy the boy's curiosity? A little, maybe. "Uh. Thanks for letting me know. You're not upset with Ah In, are you?"

"He should have asked permission from me first." She stated. "Is that how you feel?"

"Not really, in all honesty. He's free to kiss whomever."

"Oh? Then perhaps you could do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Lend me Joon."

***

"So...what were you trained to do?" Hyunjoong tried to ask casually, though he was dying of curiousness. 

Jiyong smiled teasingly. "And why would you want to know? Even if we do have sex, you don't have any kinks."

Hyunjoong blushed, though he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "Why can't I ask?" He challenged.

"Oh you can, I just don't see why it matters." Jiyong said with a wave of his hand. "I was trained in role playing."

Hyunjoong considered this new information. "Role playing..."

"Mhm." Jiyong nodded. "Want to take me for a test drive?"

"Shut up." The spoiled brat stood and walked away, obviously flustered. Jiyong laughed. So entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Fixing Ren"


	118. Fixing Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo Sung and Ren have a much needed conversation. Ren drops a bombshell at the end of the chapter.

They all knew that Woo Wung was going to show up with that worried look and those sad eyes, begging Ren to come back, gushing about how much he loved the younger man and couldn't live without him. Ren didn't know what he was going to say to his boyfriend. That he refused to dress as a woman any more? That they should break up? That he was sorry for expecting the worst of his absolutely wonderful boyfriend?

Ren, honey." Tae Hee said to him. "You are going to have to speak to him at some point.

" I know. I just don't know what to say. "

"Then let him do the talking. " She said before opening the apartment door to her lover's father.

"Is Ren still here?" Woo Sung asked, his voice raw.

"Come in."

"Thank you." Woo Sung stepped in, eyes immediately finding his favorite former blonde. "Ren."

Ren couldn't bring himself to lift his head.

"Ah In." Tae Hee called her boyfriend.

He appeared shortly after.

"Let's go for a walk." 

He looked at her as if she had just told him to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

"Ren and Woo Sung need some privacy." She explained.

"Why don't they just go back home?" Ah In asked, confused again.

"Because we're going to give them the privacy they need to talk now." She took his hand and led him to the door. "Now get your shoes on so we can go."

Ah In frowned but did as he was told. 

Ren still couldn't look at Woo Sung. They endured the uncomfortable silence for a full minute.

"Ren." Woo Sung breathed, voice catching. 

Ren wasn't expecting himself to be so emotional, so he was a bit surprised when he felt hot tears slide down his cheeks. 

"Ren, babe." Woo Sung dropped to his knees before the pretty boy, his hands holding the boy's. "Ren, my love."

Ren was even more surprised when a sob escaped his lips. Woo Sung wrapped the boy up and kissed his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey." Woo Sung stroked his lover's arms and back, nuzzling his hair. "I let you down again. I didn't mean to hurt you--"

"I know!" Ren blurted thru his tears. "I know...now..."

Woo Sung pulled back and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, his thumbs wiping away the tears. "I love you. So much. I was just surprised. I had no idea you were getting a makeover."

"I'm afraid--I shouldn't be! But I am!" Ren cried, throwing his arms around Woo Sung. "I'm afraid you'll send me away when I'm not young and pretty anymore."

"Ren." Woo Sung held him close. "I'll be too old to leave you when you aren't young and pretty anymore. Let's face it, I'm much older than you. You are the one who will be looking at someone who isn't attractive and young anymore. Is this about Jaewook?"

Ren nodded.

"He's still handsome, right? But I'm not interested in him that way. I'm not in love with him. I never was. It has nothing to do with the cross dressing or his looks. We didn't love each other enough--and I don't mean not enough to indulge in each other's fetishes. I mean we didn't love each other enough to live together or spend our lives together that way. But you--you, Ren. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hate the thought of not spending the rest of my life by your side. I want you to know how I feel, but I don't know how."

"You--you didn't say anything when you saw me. You just stared."

"Because I was caught off guard! I wasn't expecting you to ever come to the office, let alone looking so different than the last time I'd seen you!"

"You don't hate it?"

"No. No way, babe." Woo Sung grinned at Ren. "It's sexy. You're fucking hot."

Ren blushed, finally meeting his boyfriend's eyes. Woo Sung pressed a kiss to the boy's gorgeous lips. Ren returned the kiss, closing his eyes and sliding onto his lover's lap. 

"I love you." Ren whispered into the older man's ear. "I'm still scared."

"Of what, babe?" Woo Sung's fingers ran thru his boy's dark hair, admiring the new cut and color. 

"You...you asked me to marry you. Did you really mean it? Or...was that just a way of saying you love me?"

"I didn't mean to upset or scare you. I would love to marry you, but if it bothers you, I don't need it. I just need you."

Ren gazed at his unbelievably wonderful boyfriend. How could such a man exist? Why was he available for Ren? 

"I...I can't....I can't marry you..." Ren bit his lip in fear. He wanted to get this over with. He couldn't keep this to himself any more.

"It's okay, Ren. I promise. I don't need that." Woo Sung assured him. 

"Woo Sung." Ren's voice was strange--remote. "It's not that I don't want to marry you. It's that I can't."

"Ren?" Woo Sung's heart stopped. Why? Was Ren...was he underage?! Woo Sung panicked.

"I am already married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Divorce" : Ren and Woo Sung continue their conversation; Joon visits Tae Hee and finds out why she requested his presence; Taecyeon/Jaewook have plans of their own


	119. Divorce

"Married?!" Woo Sung hadn't been expecting that--not in any universe.

"I...my parents made me. I didn't want to."

After Ren failed to elaborate, Woo Sung made the younger look at him.

"Please tell me what happened?" He asked gently.

Ren sighed, snuggling closer, looking over the older man's shoulder.

"I was seventeen. She was our neighbor. I used to do chores for her. She'd pay me. It worked out well...for a while." Ren took a deep breath. "She started hitting on me. I thought she was joking, at first. But then she got bold. I mean, it was flattering but I wasn't interested. I told her and she got very upset. She told my parents that I'd seduced her."

Ren stared at the wall as he continued his story. 

"They believed her. I told them the truth, but they didn't believe me. They thought I wanted to be with her. She told them that she was going to love me and that she wanted to try. So they...they said I should take responsibility."

"...Ren..."

"So, we got married. But...I couldn't...right after signing the paper, I got scared. I hid in the bathroom and vomited. And then...I ran. I hitchhiked. I walked until...until I met those two. And I figured, why not? How was it going to be any different than being forced to marry someone I didn't want to be with?"

Woo Sung took a moment to process all this. It was a lot to take in.

"What about her parents? Why did they agree?" Woo Sung stroked his lover's hair.

"Her parents?" Ren was confused. "Oh! No. She's older than me. She lived by herself. I think she was twenty-three."

Woo Sung didn't like this at all.

"Your parents forced you to marry an adult because she said a teenage boy seduced her?!"

Ren cringed at the anger in his lover's voice.

"That was part of her argument that convinced them. She said I'd made her a pedophile and now she was in danger of going to prison and she was disgusted with herself."

"That is so wrong, Ren." Woo Sung held the boy at arm's length so he could meet his lover's eyes. "They did something very wrong to you."

"I know." Ren said quietly. "But, that's why I can't marry you. I didn't want you to know...but I figured you had the right to know."

"It's okay with me if we never get married. Okay? I want to, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. However," Woo Sung paused. 

"However?" Ren prompted.

"We need to get you a divorce."

"I would love that." Ren grinned and kissed the love of his life. "And I want to send a copy of the paperwork to my parents!"

"Let's not get carried away." Woo Sung chuckled.

"Let's get carried away."

Ren and Woo Sung were gone when Tae Hee and her boyfriend returned from their walk. The men had left a note behind thanking both of them for letting Ren stay there and letting them talk it out there. Tae Hee smiled after reading the note.

"Those two are so in love with each other." She observed happily, hugging her boyfriend.

"Yeah. It's disturbing." Ah In wasn't buying into the romantic moment, but truthfully he was glad his father and Ren had worked things out. 

"Joon's coming over today." Tae Hee informed him.

"What?" Ah In was surprised. "He is?"

"Mmm." She kissed him. "So let's get this place cleaned up."

Ah In lifted an eyebrow. "It looks plenty clean to me."

"Of course it looks that way to you." She laughed, amused.

***

"Why are you going without me?" Taecyeon pouted as Joon tied his shoes.

"You weren't invited." Joon teased. "Probably because you're loud and obnoxious."

"Jerk." Taecyeon swatted at Joon, who avoided him and laughed.

"I'll be back soon." Jaewook promised Taecyeon with a quick kiss.

When they reached Tae Hee and Ah In's apartment, Jaewook told Joon that he'd pick the boy up later.

"Why am I going? Why isn't Taec?"

"I think Taec and I need some time together. Also, Tae Hee wanted to discuss something with you."

Joon turned sharply. "About what?"

"You'll be fine. If you need me, just call."

Tae Hee opened the door to Joon with a kind smile.

"Hello, Joon. Come in."

The young man did so.

"You look nervous." She observed.

"Jaewook said you wanted to talk to me."

"With you." She corrected. "Have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Beer?"

"You're not old enough for that." She laughed. "How about some soda?"

"Okay." Joon sat on the couch, looking at Ah In who was looking everywhere but at his friend.

Tae Hee set a tray of drinks on the coffee table before sitting next to Ah In.

"I'm not upset, Joon. I just wanted to talk. In fact, I have a favor to ask of you."

Joon stared at the drinks as he listened. He suspected that Ah In had told her about their kiss.

"You didn't do anything wrong when you kissed Ah In." She continued, verifying his suspicion.

Joon glared at his friend.

"Ah In should have asked for my permission first. But that isn't your responsibility. So, I'm not upset with you. Okay?"

Joon finally looked at the woman. He nodded.

"Good. When he told me that he'd shared a kiss with you, I became curious. I want to see it."

Joon blushed. Ah In was focused on the floor.

"Oh come on, boys." Tae Hee giggled. "I'm not asking for much."

"I'm sorry." Joon stated.

"You have done nothing that requires an apology. Ah In has. As part of his sincere apology, I would like to see you two handsome boys kiss."

"But--but Jaewook--" Joon tried.

"Being in a relationship didn't stop you from kissing Ah In."

She had him there. He sighed.

"I just...I don't think I can. It's just...too weird."

"I suppose it is." Tae Hee laughed. "Ah In, you should apologize for putting your friend in an uncomfortable situation."

"I'm not the one making him uncomfortable!" Ah In scolded his girlfriend.

"Don't get sassy with me." She warned.

"This isn't fair to Joon!" Ah In insisted.

"You should have thought of that when you asked him to kiss you."

"It was a heat of the moment thing--no. Not heat. It was spontaneous. The idea popped into my head and before I could think about it--"

"Ah In. We've talked about this. You have to learn."

"Okay, but don't use Joon to do it!"

"You're a very good friend. I'm very proud of you for that." Tae Hee patted her boyfriend's thigh.

"Come on, Tae Hee." Ah In wouldn't give up. "Please just give me another punishment."

"Ah In." Joon finally spoke.

The man with the full lips turned to his friend. A quick moment later, he was shocked to find those lips covered with Joon's. Instinct took over and the two moved together, the kisses continuing for a few moments until Joon pulled back.

"Oh my word!" Tae Hee gushed. "That was so cute and so hot! Thank you, Joon! How about we go out? My treat. A movie? Shopping? Bowling?"

***

Taecyeon was waiting, glaring at Jaewook as soon as the older man entered his home.

"Don't be so cross." Jaewook smiled. "You haven't been getting the attention you deserve. We've been focused on Joon so much lately."

"That's okay with me."

"Liar." Jaewook kissed his lover's forehead. "You've hardly even worn diapers recently. You deserve some little time."

"I do?" Taecyeon faked insolence. "You're the one who enjoys my little persona. I just do it for you. It's my duty."

"Well, do your duty then, baby Taec." Jaewook held out his hand. Taecyeon accepted, letting his lover lead him to the bed room.

Jaewook took his time, unbuttoning the other man's jeans and removing them. He slid Taec's briefs down his legs and then removed his shirt.

"Why all of my clothes?" Taec asked.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

Jaewook retrieved a diaper and powder. Taecyeon lay on the bed, watching his client. He was quiet and cooperative as he was diapered.

"Daddy." Taecyeon wiggled, making the plastic crinkle loudly.

"Yes, baby?" Jaewook crawled onto the bed, hovering over the sexy man.

"I want to be a big boy like Joon." The younger pouted. "He doesn't wear diapers like a baby."

Jaewook kissed the baby's cheek and moved on to his neck.

"It's okay to be the baby." Jaewook assured him between tastes of the baby's shoulder. "Daddy likes having a baby boy."

"Any baby boy?" Taecyeon's pout increased.

"Not just any baby boy." Jaewook chuckled. "Just you. You're the best baby boy ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "So Wrong" : Taecyeon/Jaewook sexy time; Joon/Ah In/Tae Hee awkwardness


	120. So Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexy time between Jaewook and Taecyeon as they do some role playing.   
> Joon and Ah In are on a date?

"I want cake, Daddy."

"Cake?" Jaewook stopped, looking down at his sexy baby.

"Mmm." Taecyeon confirmed, looking hopeful.

Jaewook allowed himself a taste of his lover's lips, his hand feeling up the diaper. It seemed like so long since he'd last been able to take his time and enjoy their role play.

"Cake, Daddy!" Taecyeon wiggled.

"Hmmm. What's the magic word?" Jaewook asked.

"Now." Taecyeon answered, pleased with himself.

"Let's play, first." The older man answered rubbing the boy's diaper with his palm.

"Daddy." Taecyeon whined, though he was becoming slightly aroused. "Please, Daddy?"

"Okay, Baby. Cake it is."

***

Joon wasn't sure how he felt about the entire thing--whatever this thing was. It sort of felt like two boys on a date with their mother or older sister along to chaperone. Sort of like that except the chaperone encouraged skinship.

Joon doubted he'd touch Ah In at all if it weren't for Tae Hee. They sat next to each other during the movie. Tae Hee sat on the other side of her boyfriend, whispering in his ear occasionally. Every time she did so, Ah In touched Joon. 

Joon was feeling strange and wanted to go home to Taec and Da--Jaewook. Ah In's hand found his. Joon tried to pull away, but Ah In held firm.

"Please? I'm sorry." Ah In said desperately. 

Joon sighed, wondering what kind of messed up relationship his friend was in.

So they sat thru the movie holding hands. It felt weird having his fingers intertwined with anyone but Taec's. After the movie, Tae Hee took them to a clothing store. She even bought them each a couple of t-shirts. After that, it was off to a restaurant. They took a booth. Tae Hee sat next to Ah In. Joon was relieved. Relieved until she talked Ah In into feeding Joon a sample of his food.

***

Jaewook was putting the cake pan into the oven when Taecyeon spoke up. The younger man had been well behaved while making the batter. He'd even been helpful--stirring, fetching the ingredients, putting them away.

"Daddy, I have to go potty."

Jaewook glanced over, checking the state of the man's diaper. "You haven't used your diaper yet, baby. Go ahead. I don't want to waste it."

"Noooo, Daddy." Taecyeon scolded. "I have to go number two."

"Oh! Come on, baby." Jaewook took the boy's hand and led him to the bathroom. Once there, he removed the diaper. "When you're done, wash your hands and come see me."

"Okay."

***

Joon had excused himself from the table to use the restroom. He was standing in front of the sink, staring at nothing, wondering what was going on. Jaewook didn't know about this, right? There was no way he'd agree to this, is there? Was this punishment for kissing Ah In? But why would he be punished? Would Jaewook send Joon to spend time with Tae Hee and Ah In knowing that the woman was going to corner Joon into accepting skinship--even a kiss--with Ah In? 

Questions and doubts were swirling around in Joon's mind when Ah In's image appeared in the mirror.

"I'm sorry." 

Joon turned and met his friend's eyes. "I don't even know what to say."

"I didn't know she was going to do this. I didn't even know you were coming over today. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Joon. I really am." Ah In was blushing and Joon knew it was very hard for him to say what he did.

"I'm not mad." Joon assured him. "I'm just...Why do you let her do that?"

"Do what?"

"She's punishing you? She's making her boyfriend kiss another guy?! Why are you playing this game?"

"Why are you?"

Joon blushed. "...for you...I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Well, thanks."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Ah In..."

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think..." Joon shook his head. It wasn't his place. "Never mind."

"What? Go ahead."

"No. No it's okay." Joon said. "I'm still hungry." And he walked out of the room.

***

Taecyeon had done his business and flushed the toilet. He approached the bathroom sink and pushed down the plunger on the liquid soap container. The soap missed his hand and landed in the pristine sink. Taecyeon absent mindedly dragged his finger thru the line of cleanser. This gave him an idea.

Taecyeon made two squirts for eyes, one for a nose, and a few long ones for a big smile. He giggled at the happy sink before smearing the soap with his hand. He added more soap into the sink and started drawing abstract shapes and squiggly lines. It reminded him of finger painting he'd done when he was a little kid. 

The young, naked man lost track of time, thoroughly enjoying his artwork, until a knock on the door sounded.

"Taec?"

Taecyeon looked up as the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Jaewook blurted, eyeing the mess of soap in the sink, on the counter, and all over Taec's hands. 

Taecyeon looked down at his hands and back up at Jaewook.

"Washing my hands like you said to, Daddy."

Jaewook didn't know whether to laugh, get angry, or bend the sexy beast over the slippery sink and fuck him senseless. 

"That is not how Daddy said to wash your hands, baby." Jaewook turned the water on and put Taecyeon's hands under the stream, rinsing the soap away. He turned the water off and used a towel to dry the boy's skin. 

"Thank you, Daddy." Taecyeon sounded happy.

"Mmhmm." Jaewook hung the towel up and led his naughty baby into the bedroom with a hold of his wrist. 

Taecyeon waited patiently for ever before speaking up. "Daddyyyyy. Daaaaaaadyy. Daaaaadyyyyyy!"

"Yes?" 

"Baby needs a diaper."

"Does he? I thought baby needed a spanking."

Taecyeon gasped and covered his bare ass cheeks with his hands. "No!"

"You shouldn't have played with the soap like that, baby."

"Sorry, Daddy. I won't do it again. Promise."

"You promise?"

"Mmhmm!" Taecyeon nodded his head vigorously. 

Jaewook sat on the bed and motioned for Taecyeon to join him. Taeyceon did so, his full attention on his client.

"Daddy wants to know how serious you are about that promise." The older man said, fingers playing over Taecyeon's muscular chest.

"Very serious!" Taecyeon announced, eyes on his lover.

"Show Daddy how serious you are." Jaewook put a hand on the back of his partner's neck and pulled, forcing their lips to meet. He held Taecyeon's bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth, tasting and claiming. Taecyeon gave as good as he got, deeply kissing the gorgeous man he called Daddy, until Jaewook touched the younger man's quickly hardening member.

Taecyeon gasped and jerked as hot fingers closed around his shaft. Jaewook slowly stroked with one hand, his other hand reaching into the nightstand drawer to retrieve the lube. 

"Ready to show Daddy how serious you are?" Jaewook asked huskily as he coated his own cock.

"Yes." Taecyeon breathed, eyes glazed over with lust and need.

"Come ride Daddy."

"Ride?" The baby tilted his head, confused. "Daddy's a horse?"

"Indeed. And to make sure you don't fall off, you're going to sit on Daddy's cock."

Taecyeon looked down at the solid member in his client's hand and pointed at it. Jaewook nodded.

"That's right, baby boy. Get on your knees and spread your cheeks. It will make it easier for me to go inside you."

"Won't it hurt, Daddy?" Taecyeon looked concerned.

Jaewook stroked the boy again, eliciting a pleasured groan. 

"No, baby boy. It will feel good."

Taecyeon did as he was told. Jaewook's cock was leaking steadily as he watched his sexy beast position his cute ass.

"That's right." Jaewook encouraged. "Keep going." He settled his hands on his lover's hips and gently applied pressure.

Taecyeon kept his gaze locked with Jaewook's as he slowly sank down onto the rock hard erection. He moaned in pleasure, joined by his client as they connected in the most intimate way possible. Jaewook pushed his hips up with a groan.

"Feels so good, baby."

"I like it, daddy." 

They broke character for a moment, sharing a needy and sloppy kiss until they were both out of breath. 

"Fuuuck." Jaewook breathed. "You are so hot."

"You're so kinky." Taecyeon winked, making Jaewook laugh momentarily. 

"Bounce up and down on Daddy's cock. Be a good boy."

Taecyeon didn't have to be told twice. The muscles in his powerful thighs contracted as he rode his lover, their skin slapping together, echoing around the room. Jaewook fell back against the headboard, eyes rolled back as the sexy beast rode him hard and fast, calling out "Daddy! Daddy!". He knew he wasn't going to last long. This was just too much. Too fucking wrong and too fucking intense.

"Fuck! Yes! Yes! Let Daddy cum in you! I want you to know whose baby you are!"

Taecyeon whimpered, body trembling, cock slapping against his taut abdomen with each bounce. 

"I want all your cum, Daddy! Let me have it! Oh fuck! Shoot it in me and diaper me so I can keep it!"

Jaewook practically screamed as he orgasmed to Taecyeon's dirty words, body spasming as he shot his load deep inside his hot companion. Taecyeon felt himself get so close, but then he was shoved off his lover and onto his back. Jaewook was panting, cock still partially hard as he jumped off the bed and grabbed a diaper.

Taecyeon watched, breathing hard, ready to have an orgasm of his own as Jaewook opened the garment and slid it under the younger man. Taecyeon groaned desperately as the padded item was pressed against his sensitive sex organ.

"But, Daddy!" He protested--begged. "I need to cum, too!"

"And you will, my sexy baby." Jaewook got between Taec's legs, pressing his semi hard cock to the diaper, causing Taecyeon to gasp. "You're going to cum in this diaper like the baby you are and you're going to stay in it all night--your cum and mine next to your skin all night long."

Taecyeon's eyes rolled back, nearly losing his load at that moment. Instead, he did a moment later after Jaewook started humping the diaper.

"Fuckfuckfuck!" Taecyeon grabbed onto his client, hanging on tight as his body shuddered and released with a loud cry. "Fucking YES!"

They collapsed on the bed together, panting, catching their breath. Jaewook reached over and found Taecyeon's hand, slipping his fingers between the other man's. 

"Holy shit." Taecyeon breathed. "That was so wrong."

Jaewook laughed. "That was so hot and amazing. You're amazing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "A True Friend" : The strange date continues and then goes awry.


	121. A True Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon throws a fit. Hyunjoong and Jiyong are still trying to figure each other out.

Taecyeon and Jaewook had quietly drifted off to sleep after sex, resting comfortably in each others arms. Jaewook was awakened by the sound of the kitchen timer. He untangled himself from Taecyeon and padded silently to the kitchen. There, he turned the timer off and checked the cake. It was done and smelled delicious. He set it on a wire cooling rack and went back to the bedroom for some clothes.

***

Back at the apartment, Joon took his shoes off and sat on the couch. He wanted to go home. 

Home. 

Wow. He hadn't thought of any place as home in a long time. It struck him. Home. He had a home. He felt his eyes moisten, unsure if it was due to joy or sadness.

"Did you  have fun today, Joon?" Tae Hee asked kindly.

"Uh...yes. Thank you. Thanks for the shirts and the meal."

"You're very welcome."

Ah In sighed and dropped onto the couch next to his friend, leaning his head against Joon's shoulder. Tae Hee silently enjoyed the view. Ah In closed his eyes and yawned.

"Tired?" Joon asked, wanting to make things less awkward.

"Stayed up too late playing Black Ops. Damn zombies."

"Yeah, yeah. Blame the zombies."

Ah In chuckled with his friend, trying to find a way to do what Tae Hee instructed. He was sure it was going to bother Joon. He wished she'd just give him a different punishment.

Joon leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Ah In shift next to him but paid no attention until the other man nuzzled his neck.

"What are you--?!" Joon opened his eyes and tried to scramble away from his friend. 

Unfortunately, they tangled up and fell over on the couch.

"Stop!" Joon blurted in a panicked flashback.

"Sorry!" Ah In gushed, working on untangling himself from his friend.

"Get off me!"

"I'm trying!" Ah In tried to assure his friend.

"Boys. Relax." Tae Hee took a step toward them.

"What the fuck, Joon?!" Ah In finally managed to get free.

"Ah In!" Tae Hee scolded her boyfriend.

"He peed on me! And the couch!" Ah In sputtered, standing on his feet, looking down, disgusted at his now soiled clothing.

Joon was crying--wailing and kicking his heels against the padded furniture, the crotch of his jeans dark with urine.

"Joon!" Tae Hee gasped with worry, dropping to her knees beside him. She tried to comfort him but he pulled away from her. Confused, hurt, and further concerned, she looked over her shoulder at her lover.

"Joon." Ah In said kindly but firmly, loud enough to be heard over the boy's cries.

Joon didn't even pause. Ah In put a gentle hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She stood and stepped aside, watching helplessly for a moment before remembering part of her earlier conversation with Jaewook.

"Joon." Ah In wiped the boy's tears with a tissue. 

Joon finally stopped wailing and looked at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Joon. Were you mad at me?"

Joon shook his head, hiccuping as he tried to calm down.

"Blow." Ah In commanded, holding a tissue to the man's nose. Joon did as he was told, his thumb quickly finding his mouth. "We need to get these wet clothes off you." Ah In told him.

"Nuh uh." Joon said around his thumb. "Only Daddy and Taec can see me naked."

"You've seen me naked."

Joon almost giggled. "Can't let anyone else see me." He insisted.

"But you can't sit in those dirty, wet clothes, Joon."

Tae Hee was beside Ah In, silently handing him something. Ah In's eyebrows went up when he saw what it was. He accepted the items and showed Joon.

"Now, come on." Ah In stood and held a hand out to his friend. "Tae Hee needs to clean up the couch while you're getting cleaned up."

"Mommy." Joon corrected as he stood, taking the hand offered to him.

"Fine." Ah In sighed. "Mommy needs to clean the couch."

Joon nodded his approval and let Ah In lead him away from the furniture.Once they were away, Ah In set the items down and unbuttoned Joon's jeans. Joon nearly silently sucked on his thumb as he watched Ah In work. Ah In peeled the wet jeans and briefs off his friend and tried to clean the boy off with a wet wipe. Joon squirmed until Ah In snapped, "Hold still!"

"It tickles." Joon explained.

Ah In tried again with the same result.

"Lie down."

Joon did as he was told. Ah In tried to ignore the manly genitals before him as he unfolded the diaper Tae Hee had given him.

"Lift your hips." He instructed. Thankfully, Joon did as he was told, allowing Ah In to slide the diaper under him. Joon settled his hips back down and Ah In pulled the front of the garment up, holding it in place as he taped it shut. For some odd reason, he was reminded of the time Joon had done the same to him. "Okay. Thank you, Joon. I need to go change my pants, too." He indicated the wet spot on his own jeans.

"Ah In's Mommy!" Joon called. 

Tae Hee looked up. "Yes, Joon?"

"Ah In needs a diaper. He peed his pants."

"Joon!" Ah In scolded. "You know very well you're the one who did this! It's not funny. Stop joking about it."

"But you did!" Joon started to get upset, kicked the floor once with his heel and pointed accusingly at his friend. "You peed your pants like a baby!"

"You're the only baby in this room." Ah In growled.

"Ah In's Mommy!" Joon cried, getting angrier. "I'm not a baby!"

"You're in a fucking diaper!" Ah In lost his temper. "You fucking peed on me and my couch!"

"I'm not a baby!" Joon was crying again, face red, kicking the floor. 

Tae Hee stared, frozen, unsure of what to do. She thought Ah In could control Joon but it didn't seem to be working. She reached for her phone and sent Jaewook a quick text to come get the boy, but what was she going to do with him in the meantime?

Joon hit Ah In. Tae Hee gasped.

"Joon!" Tae Hee blurted. "Don't hit him."

Joon did it again. Ah In was so shocked that he was frozen. He grunted when Joon landed a fist in his gut.

"Don't hurt my baby!" Tae Hee yelled desperately.

Joon stopped. He looked at her with wide eyes. She was on the verge of tears herself.

"Please." She beseeched.

Joon looked at his friend. "Ah In...I...did I hurt you?" He didn't wait for an answer. He threw his arms around the other man, hugging him and crying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Ah In!"

"Shhh. It's okay, Joon." Ah In didn't want to, but he returned the hug.

Joon was sobbing. Ah In rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Joon. I'm not hurt."

Tae Hee felt completely helpless. She stood, rooted to the spot, afraid that any movement or word from her would upset Joon further. She was tempted to tell him that Jaewook was on his way but she was worried he'd start screaming for daddy. 

Ah In didn't even realize he'd done it but he pulled Joon onto his lap. Joon immediately attached himself to his friend, clinging onto him, kissing his cheek. Ah In didn't like it, but he knew Joon was doing it innocently, so he let the man alone, simply rubbing his back and telling him that everything was okay.

***

"I'm sooo fucking bored!" Hyunjoong sighed for the thousandth time that day. 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, also for the thousandth time that day. 

"No money to go out. No friends to have over. This just fucking sucks."

"I cannot imagine why you don't have friends to invite over." Jiyong deadpanned. 

Hyunjoong scrutinized his companion. Some companion! The man ignored him. Though, he wasn't sure how he'd react if his companion didn't ignore him. He wasn't sure he actually wanted the other man's attention.

"The reason, genius, is that I don't have any money to do anything. What are we going to do? Sit around and stare at each other? We're not women. We can't just sit around and chat."

Jiyong laughed. "I can't believe you ever got a woman to give you the time of day."

"Hey, I'm handsome and sexy."

"I'm sure, but as soon as you open your dumb mouth, they must all run away."

"Asshole."

"Yes, I'm sure that's what some of them called you."

"Come on, I'm so bored!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me!"

"Entertain yourself. Have you masturbated lately?"

"I hate you." Hyunjoong told him dismissively and wandered off to find something to do.

***

"Joon." Ah In said his friend's name quietly.

"Mmm?" Joon had finally stopped crying and was resting comfortably in the other man's arms.

"Can I go change my clothes now?"

"No." Joon wiggled, trying to get more comfortable.

"C'mon." Ah In protested. "You got clean underwear. I deserve the same. Please?"

"Okay." Joon sighed reluctantly. "But I'll help you."

Ah In rolled his eyes. Well, at least Joon wasn't crying anymore and he'd finally be able to change his clothes. 

In the bedroom, Joon reached over to unbutton Ah In's jeans.

"Hey!" Ah In jumped back. "Just go get a pair of jeans for me, okay?"

"I want to help you like you helped me." Joon pouted.

"Don't stick that lip out at me." Ah In told the other man. "I don't need that help."

Joon opened the drawer that Ah In had indicated and pulled out a pair of blue jeans. He tossed them onto the bed and watched Ah In remove his briefs and jeans.

"Dude!" Ah In realized where Joon was looking. "Some privacy!"

"You saw me naked."

"That was different." Ah In quickly pulled clean briefs on, followed by the jeans.

"Is not." Joon sat on the bed, swinging his legs.

"You just like to argue with me." Ah In stepped into the bathroom, dropped his clothes into the hamper, and stepped back into the bedroom.

"Nuh uh." 

"Sometimes, Joon, you make Taecyeon look like an angel."

Joon tilted his head. "What?"

"Never mind." Ah In opened the bedroom door and stepped out. Joon followed him.

Ah In was surprised to find Jaewook in the apartment. 

"Joon." The older man breathed.

"Daddy!" Joon beamed and ran to the man.

Jaewook wrapped him up in a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Joon returned the hug.

Jaewook looked at Tae Hee. She looked as confused as he felt. A glance at Ah In provided no answers either. Jaewook had been expecting a distraught, out of control Joon. Instead, here was a happy, quiet Joon hugging him affectionately. 

\--Please come get Joon. He's upset-- That's what the text had been. Considering Joon was wearing a diaper and no pants, something unpleasant must have happened.

"Did you have an accident?" Jaewook asked the man in his arms.

"Yes, Daddy. My friend Ah In changed me. I didn't do it on purpose, Daddy."

"I know, sweetie. Thank you, Ah In."

"Uhm...Jaewook can I talk to you?" Ah In asked.

"Of course. Joon, please wait here."

"But Daddy!"

"You can wait with Tae--Mommy." Ah In told his friend, blushing. He hated referring to her that way, but wanted Joon to remain calm and figured this would help.

"Can I?" Joon turned his innocent eyes to Tae Hee.

"Of course, Joon." She smiled kindly at him.

Joon let go of Daddy and went to Tae Hee, shyly looking down. Jaewook and Ah In stepped into the hallway.

"I--I'm sorry." Ah In started, afraid to look Jaewook in the eye. "I'm not sure what happened. Everything was fine and then...I accidentally fell on him. I was trying to get off but I guess I wasn't fast enough."

"It probably reminded him of his assault." Jaewook guessed. "It's not your fault, Ah In."

"He said he wasn't mad at me...but he acted like it."

"We both know how sensitive he is when he's like this." The older man was understanding.

"He got mad when I refused to...to wear...a...diaper." Ah In blushed again. "He peed on the couch and me, but then he said I peed my pants..."

"I'll pay for the couch to be cleaned. I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay."

"Please. I insist. Perhaps next time Joon comes to your place, he should wear protection."

"He's going to hate that!"

"We'll discuss it when he's himself again."

"He's going to hate hearing what he did today."

"You're a good friend, Ah In." Jaewook smiled. "I'm glad my boys have you in their lives."

Ah In blushed yet again, unable to continue with what he'd wanted to say to Jaewook.

"I best get him home now." Jaewook stepped into the apartment. "Joon."

Joon and Tae Hee were in the kitchenette making sandwiches.

"I'm helping Ah In's Mommy pack her lunch." Joon announced, proud of himself.

"And you're doing a wonderful job." Tae Hee praised.

"That's my good boy." Jaewook said from his place at the door. "We need to go home now."

"Ah In," Tae Hee said, "please get a pair of your pants for Joon. Jaewook, I'll wash Joon's things and have Ah In bring them to you."

"No rush." Jaewook assured her.

Ah In did as he was told, returning with a pair of grey sweatpants. He held them out to his friend, but the other man just looked at him.

"I suppose you're going to say you need help." Ah In sighed but held the pants out for Joon to step in to. He pulled the pants up and stepped back.

"Thank you, Ah In." Jaewook said with another smile for the young man. It made Ah In blush. He hated that it did.

"You're welcome." Ah In mumbled.

"Goodbye, then."

"Wait!" Joon tugged on his loved one's sleeve. "Can I say goodbye to my friend?"

"Of course you may."

Joon let go of Jaewook, planted a sloppy kiss on Ah In's lips, and skipped out the door. Ah In's eyes went wide  and for a moment he was shocked into silence--but only for a moment.

"Dammit, Joon!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Explanation Part 1" : Can you figure out Joon's outbursts? There are clues. Also, something is about to happen to Ah In that doesn't include taking care of Baby Joon.


	122. Explanation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for clues about Baby Joon--has be been pretending or are his Baby Joon outbursts real, or is it both?   
> Also,  
> Ah In and Tae Hee's past becomes an issue for some.

In the car, Joon held still while Jaewook buckled him. Once they were on the road, the boy spoke.

"Daddy, where's my brother?"

"He's sleeping at home."

The rest of the car ride was silent. Jaewook thought, at one point, that Joon might have dozed off. When they arrived at said home, Joon wanted to wake his brother but Jaewook talked him into sitting on the couch. He pulled Joon onto his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Did Ah In scare you?"

"Yes."

"Joon. Why did you get mad at him?"

Joon looked down at his hands." I don't like to have accidents!" 

"I know, sweetie. I know." Jaewook laid his hand over Joon's. "But Ah In is a good friend so you need to be nice to him. He cares about you."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Look at me, baby."

Joon lifted his head. Jaewook kissed those pouting lips. 

"I love you."

Joon stared at the older man. "You love me?"

"Yes, Joonie. I love you."

Joon smiled and hugged the other man. "That makes me very happy, Daddy."

"Good. I'm glad." Jaewook rubbed the boy's back. 

"Daddy."

"Yes, love?"

"I have to pee."

"Good boy. You can do it in your diaper."

Joon pulled back to look at his Daddy. "But I don't want to have an accident. I'm a big boy."

"It's not an accident, sweetie. If I take the diaper off you now, it will get ruined. You may as well use it."

"I won't get in trouble?" Joon was skeptical.

"Of course not, sweetie. You may pee in your diaper any time you want. I know you don't need a diaper most of the time."

"You won't make me wear one all day?" Joon was very cautious.

"I won't. You only need one when you sleep. If Ah In scares you again, you may need one when you visit him."

"I don't want to visit him any more, then."

Jaewook chuckled. "I'm sure he didn't mean to scare you."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a moment. Joon shifted on Jaewook's lap.

"Are you going to try peeing in your diaper?" Jaewook asked. 

Joon nodded and they both looked down at the white garment. After a moment, it started to change color. Jaewook couldn't resist, he laid his palm over the wet spot, shivering as it grew under his hand, the warmth seeping thru the plastic cover. Joon wiggled a bit, trying to get used to the temperature change around his sensitive organ. Jaewook felt his own start to come to life.

"That's such a good boy." Jaewook cooed at him, kissing his cheek. "Daddy likes when you wear and use your diaper like a good baby."

Joon wiggled a bit more and Jaewook started to rub the boy's crotch with his warm palm. 

"Does this feel nice, Joonie?" Jaewook asked softly, his lips on Joon's ear.

Joon's breath hitched. "It--it's..." He tried but failed to convey how it did feel. Wrong. Sick. Kinky. Hot. Sexy.

"Just relax and let Daddy make you feel good." Jaewook's low tone urged before his lips brushed over the boy's pulse point.

Joon shivered, eyes closed, breathing thru his mouth.

"That's it, sweetie." Jaewook praised. "Enjoy it."

Jaewook got more aggressive with the rubbing and even lifted his hips to get some delicious friction for himself.

"Daddy loves you." The older man whispered between nips at the younger man's neck. "Daddy's going to make you feel so good."

Joon surprised himself by letting out a low moan as Jaewook sucked on his neck.

"You're hard." Joon breathed, surprised.

"Of course I am." Jaewook held Joon firm on his lap, grinding against him. "You make me hard, sweetie. You're so sexy. So perfect."

Joon's neck and face were flushed. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Daddy wants to make you cum."

Joon gasped at the man's lewd words. "Please." He whined.

Jaewook slid Joon off his lap and undid his own pants to let his smothered erection breathe. He pumped it once, eyes on Joon. Joon was staring--enthralled, terrified.

"May Daddy show you how much he loves you?" Jaewook asked, one hand caressing his boy's hair. He didn't wait for a verbal response. The look on Joon's face along with his body language told everything he needed to know. Jaewook tilted his head and kissed his beloved Joon.

It was a tender, deep kiss and Jaewook took his time, though he wanted nothing more than to have sex with his beautiful boy.

"Daddy." Joon asked after the loving kiss. "Are you going to have sex with me?"

"No, sweetie. You're not ready for that yet. But Daddy will make you cum. Is that okay?"

Joon nodded. Jaewook's hand traveled up his thigh, to the boy's crotch, and continued to rub. He took Joon's hand in his and placed it on his own erection. Joon tentatively closed his fingers around the shaft, biting his lip as he started to move his hand up and down.

"That feels amazing, Joonie." Jaewook pushed his hips up and Joon took the hint to move faster. He was rewarded with a pleased groan.

"Oh!" Joon gasped, also moving his hips. He thrust against Jaewook's hand. It was like the time he and Taecyeon had masturbated in their diapers in the bathroom during training, but this was so much sexier. 

"Come with me, Joon. You're so sexy. So perfect. Oh Joonie." Jaewook's mutterings ended with a groan. "You're going to make me cum, baby. I'm so close--" And he grunted as his semen spurted out, landing on Joon's hand. When he reached orgasm, his hand unconsciously clenched Joon's diaper clad member. 

Joon couldn't believe this man was having an orgasm because of him. It was kind of hot. Jaewook kept rubbing while licking and kissing Joon's neck. 

"Cum for Daddy, baby boy. You fucking hot, sexy baby boy."

Joon surprised himself yet again by cumming at that instant with a quick grunt followed by a gasp. Holy shit. 

Jaewook kissed his cheek and removed his hand from Joon's crotch. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Joon felt strange--guilty, content, embarrassed, sated--all at the same time. "I...I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, love." Jaewook said nothing more, knowing the young man needed time to process what had happened not only now, but earlier that day.

***

 

When Joon emerged from his shower, Taecyeon was still sleeping. He left his boyfriend as he was and found Jaewook sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap, feet up on the coffee table. 

"Jaewook."

The older man looked up.

"Can we talk?" 

"Of course." Jaewook folded the screen down and set it on the table.

Joon sat on the couch, blushing as he recalled what had happened there just minutes ago.

"What's on your mind?" Jaewook asked sincerely.

"Did you know what Tae Hee wanted?"

"With you? She said she wanted to see you and her boyfriend kiss."

Joon stared at the older man. He knew?!

"I--I thought you wanted me to leave the house so you and Taecyeon could do some hardcore role play. You said Tae Hee wanted to talk to me, also."

"I did want that. I told you before you left--asked you, actually. You said it was fine. Did you say that because you felt pressured?"

"No. No. I'm fine with you and Taecyeon doing your....role play thing without me sometimes. You know I'm not into the whole diaper and baby thing. I thought Tae Hee was mad at me."

"Was she?" Jaewook asked, concerned that the woman's anger had sent Joon into baby mode.

"No. She...she wanted to watch Ah In and I kiss...and stuff..."

"Sexual stuff?"

"No. Holding hands. That kind of thing."

"Okay."

"That's okay with you?" Joon blurted.

"Only if it's okay with you. I assumed you were okay with kissing Ah In since you'd done it before. Was I wrong?"

"I only did it as a favor to him! It's not like I enjoyed it or hated it. I just did it. And having her watch was just weird and awkward." 

"I'm so sorry, Joon. I didn't realize. I should have talked to you about what she wanted before I asked you to go. I will not make that mistake again."

"I'm just...well I'm shocked. I thought you would have had a different reaction to finding out about the kiss."

"Jealous? Maybe. Angry? No. Is that what happened at their apartment? You got upset with me?"

"You mean...when I..." Joon flushed and looked down at his feet. "...I remember sitting on the couch and Ah In pushed me down. I got scared--not that I thought he'd hurt me or anything. But it reminded me about...you know."

"I know." Jaewook said softly, patting Joon's leg. 

"And I don't remember anything after that...till I woke up in the car on the way here..." Joon's ears burned as he admitted what he suspected Jaewook had already figured out.

"Ah In said you got mad at him for not wearing a diaper."

Joon groaned in further embarrassment.

"He also worried about you knowing what you'd done. He is a good friend."

Joon nodded.

"So, you didn't want to kiss Ah In in front of Tae Hee?"

"No."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. I felt bad for Ah In. Tae Hee...well...that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it? Something bad?"

"I don't know. She treats Ah In like a child. She tells him what to do, how to do it, and when. He didn't want to kiss me today and told her to give him a different punishment--one that didn't involve me."

"Did she use the word punishment?"

"No, but she's done stuff like that before. Remember when Ah In hit Ren? He told me Tae Hee made him wear women's panties for it."

"What?!"

"I asked him then and again today why he lets her do that to him, but he won't give me an answer. Do you think they have a relationship like Jaejoong and his client? Or maybe kind of like you and Taec--us?

"I don't know, Joon. I suppose it's very possible."

"I...I don't know how much of a choice he has in the matter...like...does he know he doesn't have to do what she tells him? For that matter, do any of us? I mean, it's like she's his client and he's the companion that was trained to be submissive."

"Joon, you always have a say in what goes on here. I am not your boss or owner. You're not a slave. I hope you know that. You should always speak up if I ask you to do something you don't want to. Please?"

"Okay."

"When you called her Ah In's Mommy, maybe you saw what the rest of us didn't. Does Ah In complain about his role in their relationship? Does he seem unhappy?"

"No. He just...I wonder if she took advantage of him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...he was homeless at one point..."

"What?! When?!" Jaewook was shocked that his friend's son had been homeless. There was no reason for that. The boy had a home with his father or his mother.

"He was 15 or 16. I don't remember. He said that without Tae Hee taking him in, he'd have been homeless."

Jaewook's mind raced. The woman Tae Hee had taken in the child Ah In? Did Woo Sung know about this?

***

 

Ren answered the phone on the second ring. He took it to Woo Sung.

"It's Jaewook."

Woo Sung smiled at the younger man's lingering jealousy. His smile quickly faded, however, as he listened to his friend.

And so, an hour later, Tae Hee, Ah In, and Woo Sung sat at Woo Sung's dining room table.

"Ah In," Woo Sung started, "where were you living when you were 16?"

"Some place I live now." Ah In looked confused with the question.

"With Tae Hee?"

"Yeah." Ah In looked at his father as if the man forgot which year this was.

"And what business did a young woman have living with a teenage boy?" Woo Sung asked, an edge to his tone.

"Dad!" Ah In scolded.

"He looked like he needed help." Tae Hee answered. "I let him stay there while he went to school."

"I was under the impression that he was living with his mother. She  thought he was living with me."

Tae Hee looked at her boyfriend. "Is that what you told them?"

"I didn't say anything. They never asked."

Tae Hee sighed. Typical Ah In.

"I'm sorry, Woo Sung. I thought you knew."

"And you thought I'd be okay with a woman living with my teenage son?!"

"Dad!" Ah In was surprised. "Why are you being like this?!"

"Because you weren't an adult, Ah In. She shouldn't have--"

"You think we were having sex? No way. Our relationship didn't start until I was 18. I wasn't even attracted to her back then! Besides, you and Mom were so fucking happy with how much better I was doing in school! How the hell did you think that happened?! She wouldn't let up on me! She was harder on me than you and Mom put together! I have a job. I'm in college. She's the reason those things happened. And you want to suddenly accuse her of--of what? Molesting a teenage boy?! Taking advantage of me?! It didn't happen." Ah In went quickly from surprised and confused to angry. 

"Ah In." Tae Hee cautioned, reeling him in. "Your father is only concerned about you. You shouldn't speak to him like that."

"He's accusing you!" Ah In protested.

"He's looking out for his son's well being." She countered. "Be respectful to your father."

"If you're his girlfriend, why do you treat him like that?" Woo Sung finally said what had been on his mind since Ren pointed it out. "Why do you treat him like a child?"

"Dad! She doesn't!" Ah In blushed.

"How can you not see it?" Woo Sung wondered aloud. "Has she always treated you like this? Is she your girlfriend or your mother?"

"Dad!"

"Maybe you need some time away from her--figure out who you really are." Woo Sung suggested in what he hoped was a calm enough tone. "If you've only ever been a child in your life, how are you supposed to know what you really want to do?"

"Damn it, Dad!" Ah In was on his feet.

"You were still a kid, Ah In. I don't know exactly what your relationship was like with Tae Hee back then, but it appears that she mothered you and probably still is. I want you to be in a healthy relationship, Ah In. Try living without her and see how it is. Make your own choices."

"I do make my own choices! Who are you to lecture me about our relationship? You know damn well Ren didn't have much of a choice, but you two love each other now! How is this different?!"

"Because Ren was an adult when I met him." Woo Sung said quietly.

 

"Well, I don't want to leave Tae Hee and I'm not going to--"

"He makes a good point, Ah In."

Ah In stared at his girlfriend. "What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important clue to Baby Joon is this bit: ""And I don't remember anything after that...till I woke up in the car on the way here..." Joon's ears burned as he admitted what he suspected Jaewook had already figured out."
> 
> Next Chapter: "What Have I Done?" : Ah In struggles.


	123. What Have I Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In breaks.

"What?!" Ah In blurted in disbelief.

"If you have any doubt about who you are and what you want from your life, then you should take some time to figure it out for yourself."

"I'm just fine with my life!" Ah In turned on his father. "Why are you intent on messing up my life now that it's going well?"

"I'm just concerned, Ah In. I didn't know you were living with her when you were sixteen. If I had known, I'd have brought you here."

"Like I was a piece of furniture?! Like I had no say in my own life?"

"No, of course not."

"Where the hell were you in my first fifteen years of life, anyway? You can't just show up when you want and expect me to defer to you like you're my dad."

"I'm sorry, Ah In. Your mother and I--"

"Suck! You and my mother suck!"

"Ah In!" Tae Hee scolded. "Your father is looking out for your best interest!"

"The hell he is! He's probably trying to make himself feel better for being an absent father. Is it a thing with you and your friends, Dad? You all have sons that you ignore or pretend not to know about? You all like to show up when we're already adults and fuck with our lives while you sit there and say you're concerned about us?" Ah In was shaking with anger. "Fuck you!"

"Ah In!" Tae Hee got to her feet when he did. "That is not the way to talk to your father!"

"And if you're trying to prove to him that you're not treating me like a kid, stop telling me how to treat my own father!"

Tae Hee stared at him. He hadn't shouted at her in anger in a long, long time. Ah In stormed out of the house.

***

The three men were eating their meal together at the table, laughing, chatting, and enjoying each other's company. They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. 

Taecyeon's first thought was Joon's crazy mother. He reminded himself he was being paranoid, but got up to answer the door anyway. 

"Ah In." He took in the state of his friend and ushered him in. "What's wrong?"

"Can I crash here tonight?"

"Ah In?" Jaewook looked up as the two males came into the house.

"Is it okay if I crash here tonight?" Ah In asked the home owner.

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just...need some place to sleep."

"You're welcome to the couch. Did you eat? We have plenty."

"No thanks. Uhm, where's the bathroom?"

Taecyeon pointed and Joon went that way. 

"He looks upset." Taecyeon stated the obvious.

"Did he say anything?" Joon asked.

"No." Taecyeon answered.

Jaewook sighed. "I think I know what happened. Taec, would you please hand me my phone?"

Taecyeon grabbed it from the counter and handed it over. Jaewook sent a text to his friend.

\--Did you and Ah In fight? He's here asking if he can sleep here tonight.--

\--Yes. He yelled at myself and Tae Hee and left. Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell her.--

Jaewook looked up at his boys. "He had an argument with his father and Tae Hee. I think he needs his friends. I'll let you guys have some time with him. I have some work I should be doing, anyway."

Ah In returned as Jaewook was putting his plate into the dishwasher. He let out a sigh and sank into an empty dining room chair. Jaewook set a glass of water in front of him. Ah In looked up.

"Thanks." 

"You guys catch up. I have some work to do." Jaewook smiled kindly at Ah In before walking off.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ah In apologized sadly.

"It's okay. What happened?" Taecyeon asked.

Ah In sighed. "Dad found out I was living with Tae Hee when I was sixteen. He confronted Tae Hee--acted like she forced me into something. But instead of getting insulted, she stood up for him! Ugh! That is so like her. She was saying sensible crap like 'he's just worried about his son'." Ah In rolled his eyes. "Where the fuck was he for the first fifteen years? He can't just waltz in here now and try to take care of me. Bullshit. Am I right, Joon?"

Joon was feeling guilty and conflicted. "I...I don't know..."

"Our fathers show up later and think they have the right butt in, or care at all!"

"My father didn't know about me." Joon pointed out. 

"Were your parents married?" Taecyeon asked of Ah In.

"No. They got together in college. Dad thought it would be better for Mom to raise me--especially after she got married. He thought my stepdad would be a better father for me."

"Is he a jerk?"

"Nah. He's a good guy."

Joon was feeling terrible. He got up and put his dishes and utensils in the dishwasher, before slowly making his way to the couch.

"Joon?" Taecyeon looked at his boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Joon had the TV remote in his hand.

Taecyeon frowned. What had gotten into the usually sensitive, caring man? 

"Good idea." Ah In stood and went to the couch, dropping next to his friend. "I could use a distraction."

"Ah In..." Joon glanced at the other man and then turned his attention to the buttons on the remote. What did STB mean? 

Ah In looked at his friend. "What's up?"

"Did you break up with Tae Hee?"

"No! Of course not. I love her."

"Did she break up with you?"

"I don't think so. Dad said I needed some time away from her to figure out what I wanted out of life. She agreed."

"...why..."

"I guess because I was young when I started living with her, so he thinks she controls my life."

"Doesn't she?" Taecyeon asked. "She's always telling you what to do and treating you like a kid."

"Dude." Ah In shot his friend an exasperated look. "Isn't that what you have with Jaewook?"

"Yeah, but I can say no if I really don't like something and I didn't start this when I was sixteen."

"Neither did I! And if I don't like something, I don't do it."

"Ah In..." Joon swallowed nervously. "...I...I was worried..."

"You, too? Why?"

"What happened at your place earlier today...you said you didn't want to...but she wouldn't let up..."

"So you told my dad?!"

"No! I told Jaewook that I was worried about you."

"Joon! What the fuck, dude! My relationship is none of your business!"

"But she made you wear women's panties! And she made you kiss me!"

"What?!" Taecyeon wasn't happy to hear this.

"You kissed me!" Ah In protested. "I told her I wasn't going to do it."

"I only did it because I was worried about you!" Joon was near tears. "I didn't know what else would happen to you if I didn't."

"You kissed my boyfriend?!" Taecyeon wasn't happy.

"You kissed my dad's boyfriend." Ah In snapped. "Hell, you kissed me right after you watched Joon kiss me!"

"Are you boys okay? That's a lot of shouting." Jaewook asked.

"You're the one who told my dad?" Ah In turned his anger the older man's way.

"I asked him why his son had been homeless as a teenager." Jaewook admitted. "If he had known, he wouldn't have let you be homeless. He would have paid for an apartment for you if needed."

"Whatever!" Ah In wasn't buying it. "You have no right to judge my relationship with my girlfriend!"

"You're right. I simply alerted him to the fact that you were homeless at one point and that a woman took you in."

"You think she molested me, too?" Ah In challenged. "Is that what you and Dad decided?"

"Ah In." Taecyeon cautioned. He didn't like his lover being treated this way.

"Did she?" Jaewook asked. "If you'd been a girl and she a man, would you expect your parents to assume nobody was molested?"

Ah In swallowed his retort. Jaewook was right. If a man took in a sixteen year old homeless girl, there's not a soul on earth that would believe nothing happened between them--especially if they started dating later. 

Jaewook sat on the coffee table in front of the troubled young man.

"The only thing you did wrong is not telling your parents where you were. That's something many teenagers are guilty of. You wouldn't have left if things had been going well for you at home. The issue here is, were you a victim of statutory rape? Were you given a chance to leave this woman that took you in, or were you made to believe that you owed her?"

Ah In felt his anger fade away at this man's calm words. Tears stung his eyes and he found himself unable to speak. Jaewook patted his knee.

"It's okay, Ah In. The only person who needs an answer to those questions is you. It's your life and only you and Tae Hee know what happened. You get to decide what to do about what did or didn't happen. The rest of us--even your parents--are in your life because you allow it. It's all your choice, Ah In."

Ah In stared at the man thru watery eyes. He felt as if his entire being had been pulled out of his chest and laid bare--the things he already knew and the things he didn't want anyone else to know. He felt so exposed and vulnerable. And yet...and yet he felt consoled as he never had before. It was as if Jaewook saw something in him that he didn't know he possessed. Jaewook believed Ah In was capable of making his own choices, though Ah In didn't feel that way when this conversation started. Why couldn't Jaewook have been his father instead of Woo Sung? 

The first sob shocked Ah In as much as it did his two friends. Jaewook offered his arms and Ah In accepted, crying into the older man's chest. 

Joon felt terrible. Guilty. What had he done by opening his big mouth? Why couldn't he just mind his own business? He was such a mess himself, how was he to know what sort of relationship was healthy or unhealthy? If Tae Hee and Ah In broke up, it was Joon's fault. If Ah In and his father never spoke again, it was Joon's fault. He had fucked it all up. He should have trusted Ah In and Tae Hee. It was all too much, listening to Ah In sob with a broken heart and knowing it was all his fault. 

Joon felt it coming and he considered whether to fight it or not. Would he come out of it this time? Wouldn't it be better to be that way forever? It certainly wouldn't be better for the others--except Ah In. Ah In would be better off without him. He was a terrible friend. He should never have kissed Ah In when he asked the first time. He shouldn't have told Jaewook his worries about Ah In and Tae Hee's relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Safety, But No Answers." : things continue to fall apart for Ah In.


	124. Safety, But No Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Joon always gives Ah In headaches.

"It's okay, Ah In. It's okay." Jaewook assured the young man in his arms. "You'll figure this out."

"STOP IT!" They all startled at Joon's shout.

"Joon!" Jaewook scolded. "Your friend Ah In is sad and worried."

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Joon." Taecyeon tried. "Let's go get a pillow and blanket for Ah In. He's going to sleep here tonight."

Joon grabbed Ah In around the waist and pulled. "Stop!"

"Joon!" Taecyeon forced his boyfriend's arms away from Ah In.

"Let go! Let go!"

Taecyeon pulled Joon from the couch and held him.

"Stop! Let go!" Joon was screaming and thrashing. "Daddy! DADDY!"

Jaewook let go of Ah In. He didn't want to give in to Joon's jealous fit, but it had to be dealt with. He coaxed Ah In into sitting back on the couch and handed him the box of tissues. Next, he squatted on the floor next to his boys.

"Taecyeon, let him go." He said gently, hand on Taec's shoulder.

Taecyeon did as he was told. The moment he released his boyfriend, the man scrambled to the couch and threw his arms around Ah In.

"Are you okay?" Joon asked.

They all stared at Joon. If he was jealous of the attention Ah In was getting from Daddy, why was he hugging the offender and stroking his hair?

 

"Joon?" Ah In didn't understand what was happening. 

"Did daddy make you cry?"

"What? No. Of course not."

Taecyeon glanced at Jaewook. 

"Joon?" Taecyeon said, unable to put his thoughts into words. 

Joon turned his head Taec's way.

"What...what's going on?" Taecyeon faltered.

"Did Daddy make Ah In cry?"

"No, of course not! Ah In is sad about other stuff, Daddy was just listening."

Joon looked to Jaewook. "Why did you make Ah In cry?"

"He didn't, Joon. Honest." Ah In assured his friend. "He was being nice to me. You know Jaewook is nice. I know you're worried about me, but you shouldn't yell at your Daddy like that. Tell him you're sorry."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." He pouted.

"I forgive you, Joon."

Ah In hastily wiped his tears, suddenly ashamed at the way he'd bawled in another man's arms.

"Are you okay?" Joon asked again.

"Yeah." Ah In pulled away.

"Boys, go get some bedding for Ah In."

Joon reluctantly left his friend and followed his brother.

"Sorry." Ah In mumbled, still embarrassed.

"I'm not sure what you're apologizing for. I'm sorry about Joon."

"He does that a lot? You know--act like that? He didn't pee himself this time, did he?"

"I didn't check, to be honest. I should."

"He...something must be very wrong with him...to be that way...I thought it would happen less often now that he's happy with you and Taec."

"I think he's comfortable enough with us--secure enough-- to let go. He'll be okay, Ah In. It's getting better, actually." Jaewook smiled remembering that Joon had been pretending earlier that day. He wasn't, in fact, sure if he was pretending currently or not. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go check on him right now."

Jaewook found the boys in the spare room getting a blanket from the closet.

"Joon."

Joon turned and looked.

"Joon, did you pee your pants?"

"No." He paused. "A little. Just a little, Daddy."

"We still need to get you changed--even when it's just a little."

"But it's already dry." Joon protested with a pout.

"Come on, silly boy." Jaewook held out his hand.

Joon hesitated but accepted the offered hand. Jaewook led him to the bed and began to unbutton his jeans. Joon was cooperative thru the process, sitting up when it was over.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." He swung his legs. "I thought I didn't have to wear a diaper when the accident was so small."

Jaewook planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you."

Joon giggled and got up, grabbing a pillow off the bed and exiting the room. Ah In had dried his tears, blown his nose, and gotten a drink of water. Joon tossed the pillow at Ah In, catching him on the back of the head.

"Yah!" Ah In's glass of water spilled onto his pants.

Joon danced around Ah In. "You peed your pants! You peed your pants!"

"Joon!" Ah In scolded.

"You peed your pants!" Joon laughed.

Ah In tossed what water was left in the cup at Joon. Joon squealed and jumped out of the way.

"Boys." Jaewook folded his arms over his chest. "Wipe it up, Ah In. Joon, stop teasing your friend. Go get a towel for him."

Joon left to do so, retrieving the item. Ah In, looking a big chagrin, wiped the floor. Joon took the now wet towel to the utility room.

"Sorry." Ah In mumbled to Jaewook.

"It's okay. Why don't you guys watch a movie or play some games. I have some work to do."

"Okay!" Joon agreed gladly.

And so the three young men alternated between the two activities. Jaewook eventually came out of the spare room he used as his office and told them it was time for bed. He sent all three of them to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Sleep came easily to half of the men in the house that night. Joon slipped out of bed silently--other than the soft crinkle of his now wet diaper--and retrieved his teddy bear from the corner of the room. He dragged it behind him by its ear, his thumb in his mouth as he made his way to the living room. 

Ah In was the other sleepless man in the house. He was lying on the couch, staring up at the dark ceiling, his mind wandering all over his relationship with Tae Hee. She had disciplined him when he was a minor--standing in the corner, having his electronics taken away, being grounded, not getting spending money, having to sit on his knees with his hands out at his sides. But, that had stopped when he turned 18. When he'd turned 18, everything had changed. Why wouldn't his father believe him? 

Ah In slowly realized there was noise in the room. He cut his eyes to the source, finding Joon standing there, looking at him with those soft, brown eyes. 

"Joon?"

Joon rushed to him, as if he'd been waiting for permission. The bear bounced along the floor behind him.

"I couldn't sleep." Joon told him from behind his thumb.

"I can't understand you like that." Ah In told him, tugging on his arm. 

Joon removed his thumb from his mouth. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either." Ah In sighed and sat up. Joon scrambled onto the couch beside him, hand automatically lifting. Ah In stopped him. Joon looked at him, curious. "Why do you think Tae Hee is my mommy? I don't wear diapers. I'm not a baby. She doesn't take care of me like Jaewook takes care of you and Taec."

"She does." Joon insisted. "She keeps you safe and loves you."

"I do those things for her, too." Ah In pointed out.

"But she's not naughty like you." Joon giggled.

"I'm not naughty." Ah In mumbled.

"You are." Joon was still giggling. 

"Shut up." Ah In pushed the boy with his shoulder. 

Joon laughed and pushed back. The two of them ended up wrestling on the floor playfully, trying to be quiet so as not to wake the other two men in the house. 

"I win!" Joon declared triumphantly, having pinned Ah In.

"Shhh!" Ah In urged between chuckles. "I let you win, anyway."

Joon let go of his friend and bent down, pressing his lips to Ah In's. Ah In, shocked, turned his head to break the kiss.

"What are you doing that for?"

"I like you." Joon grinned.

"I like you, too, but that doesn't mean I should kiss you on the lips."

"Why not?" Joon asked innocently.

"I only kiss my girlfriend on the lips."

"Daddy kisses me on the lips and he lets Taec kiss me the same way." Joon pointed out.

"That's different." Ah In didn't know how to explain this to baby Joon.

"But you like me?"

"Sure." Ah In answered casually.

Joon kissed him again.

"Joon!" Ah In hissed reproachfully.

"Ah In." Joon nuzzled the other man's cheek, pressing his nose to the warm flesh. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Intermission" : Jaejoong/Jong Kook; Hyunjoong/Jiyong


	125. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes sexy time with Jaejoong/Jong Kook; and some Hyunjoong/Jiyong.

"Okay, I'm that bored."

"Bored enough to retract your head from your ass?"

"Don't be such a douche." Hyunjoong plopped down onto the couch next to his companion. "How does one role play?"

"Are you asking for general knowledge or because you want to give it a try?"

Jiyong watched Hyunjoong blush and look away. Delightful.

***

Jaejoong was awakened by a soft, but persistent, knocking on the bedroom door. Confused and half asleep, he stumbled to the door and opened it. 

"I woke you up? Sorry." Jong Kook's voice was as soft as his knock. 

The younger man shook his head, still trying to wake up the rest of the way. "What?"

"Are you still mad at me? I don't quite understand why--"

"Jong Kook."

"What?"

"Come sit down." Jaejoong fell back onto the bed, his head resting against the comfortable pillow. 

Jong Kook  sat on the bed next to his companion.

"I'm mad because you didn't fucking ask me about a threesome."

"You're not gay. I was just trying to--"

"Stop fucking trying!" Jae snapped before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Did I ask for a threesome? Did I ask to fuck a woman? Did I even mention anything about wanting sex with a women recently?"

"You said you weren't gay--"

"So that means I want to have sex with a woman right now?" Jae blurted incredulously. "Do all those muscles take too much oxygen away from your brain?"

"Jae--"

"Listen to me, Jong Kook. If I want to have sex with anyone else while I am your companion--male or female--I will talk to you about it. I thought that was expected. I thought it was part of the arrangement. If you want me to have sex with anyone other than you, I expect you'll talk to me about it--before you initiate it!"

"Okay. But, you certainly enjoyed it."

"Of course I did! Chaerin is gorgeous and sexy! But you should have talked to me first!"

"I'm sorry. I will from now on."

Jaejoong paused. He didn't know what to do with an apology from Jong Kook. It seemed so out of character for his client. Maybe Chaerin was right. Maybe the man really did like him that way.

***

"Forget it." Hyunjoong grumbled. "There's no use in talking to you."

"Relax. I'll answer your question." Jiyong's tone was soothing. "Role playing is just pretending, acting, playing. You ever play cops and robbers as a kid?"

Hyunjoong nodded. 

"It's like that, except it's sexual."

"How could cops and robbers be sexual?" Hyunjoong wondered aloud, not able to imagine it.

"You be the thief. I'll be the cop."

Hyunjoong shifted uncomfortably. "How?"

"You broke into my house and I caught you."

"O-okay."

***

"You realize you were yelling at me, again." Jong Kook's voice was low, making Jaejoong shiver.

"Only because you were being stupid." Jaejoong defended, sure of where this was going and surprisingly looking forward to it.

"Pets don't yell at their masters."

"Not all pets have a master as clueless as mine." Jaejoong continued his fearless facade, but fought not to physically cringe at what he guessed was coming next.

Jong Kook lived up to Jaejoong's expectations, roughly grabbing a handful of the thin man's hair and yanking his head back. Jaejoong hissed at the pain, loving every electrifying jolt. 

"You need some more training, my pet." Jong Kook pulled Jae off the bed and forced him to the toy room. 

Once there, he shoved Jae to the floor. 

"Ask for it." Jong Kook commanded.

Jaejoong smoothed his ruffled hair, sending a disinterested look up at the muscled man. 

"Bored, are you?" The older man let out an amused chuckle. "Am I keeping you from something important?"

Jaejoong studied his nails, fighting the urge to look at Jong Kook out of the corners of his eyes. 

"Fine. Go do whatever." Jong Kook stood there, amused smirk on that confident face of his, arms crossed over his massive chest.

Jaejoong let out a "hmph" and left the room, shocked that his client was letting him go this far. He made it to the main room of the apartment when Jong Kook snaked an arm around his neck. Jae froze.

"You really think a pet should walk away from his master?" The elder's hot breath drifted over the surface of his ear. "You think a pet shouldn't be punished for yelling at his master?"

Jae closed his eyes, breathing hard. Oh how he wanted this. He was only wearing a pair of shorts, so it took the older man seconds to push them down and get rid of them. 

"You're such a slut." Jong Kook bit at his companion's earlobe as he fondled the man's half hard member. "Look at you pretending not to like this."

Jaejoong growled at the humiliation, further humiliated that it further turned him on. 

"Say it." Jong Kook demanded. "Tell me how much of a slut you are."

Jaejoong struggled against the stronger man's hold, knowing it was futile but loving the fight--the way those solid muscles felt against his own flesh. When Jong Kook tightened his arm around Jae's throat enough to cut off his oxygen, Jae stopped struggling. At that moment, the older man loosened his hold enough to let the thinner man breathe.

"No." Jaejoong whispered defiantly. 

Jong Kook grinned, his own cock pulsing. Fuck, he loved foreplay with this vixen.

***

Hyunjoong nervously entered the bedroom, as Jiyong had instructed--well, the companion had instructed him to enter the bedroom, it was Hyunjoong who was unable to do it any other way but nervously. He kept thinking of telling Jiyong he didn't want to do this anymore. He waited for a minute in the dark, wondering if the other man was playing a joke on him and was just going to leave him waiting in here indefinitely. 

Suddenly, the door swung open and the lights turned on. Jiyong was on him in a flash, twisting an arm up and around to his back. Hyunjoong yelped in surprise and a bit of pain. He thought he'd be stronger than the smaller man, but perhaps it was just the angle. 

"What do we have here?" Jiyong asked, amusement in his voice. "You picked the wrong place to burgle, my friend. You didn't know you picked the residence of a police detective?" He bent Hyunjoong over the bed, nudging his legs apart with his knee. Hyunjoong felt far too vulnerable.

"I don--"

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Jiyong interrupted. 

"No."

"I need to make sure." 

Hyunjoong marveled again at Jiyong's quickness, his nervousness flaring up again when the companion slapped cold, metal handcuffs around his wrists. 

"Hey!" The so-called client protested.

"Shut up." Jiyong said easily, his hands starting at the other man's ankles, feeling for nonexistent weapons. Those nimble fingers spent far too long searching the crotch area, but Hyunjoong was a bit too off kilter to get the erection Jiyong was trying for. He wasn't going to give up yet, though. "Hmm. I think I wasn't thorough enough. I may need to do a strip search."

"Whoa!" Hyunjoong tried to stand, but between his spread legs and awkward position, Jiyong easily prevented him from doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Explicit Content" : Jaejoong/Jong Kook continue, as do Jiyong/Hyunjoong; also, Ah In answers Baby Joon.


	126. Explicit Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, things don't go as planned for Jiyong/Hyunjoong nor Ah In/Joon. Jaejoong/Jong Kook certainly seem to be enjoying themselves, however!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of Jiyong in the chapter is from his music video for Crayon. You can watch it here: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t3ULhmadHkg](url)

Jiyong unbuttoned Hyunjoong's pants, despite the other's verbal protest. He pushed the jeans down and fondled the other man's crotch, finding not a hint of excitement in the slight bulge.

"Well this certainly doesn't feel like anything dangerous." Jiyong remarked.

***

 

"No?" Jong Kook asked, amused. "Well don't worry, pet. Your cock is admitting it for you." He stroked the organ roughly, causing the man in his arms to groan. "You're a fucking slut for this."

As soon as Jong Kook further loosened his hold, Jaejoong slipped away. 

"And what does that make you?" Jaejoong challenged, defiance and amusement flickering in his own eyes. "You have to hire people to put up with you."

Jong Kook grabbed for him, but Jae was gone, running to the bathroom and closing the door. Jong Kook took off after him, getting there just in time to prevent the locking of the door. He flung the door open, forcing the doorknob into the drywall, leaving a hole that he'd have to deal with later, but he really, really didn't fucking care.

"You are going to pay for this fucking disobedience, slave." Jong Kook growled. "The sooner you submit, the sooner we can get started. You drag this out, and you'll pay even more."

"You're the one who pays for it." Jaejoong teased, turning the humiliation technique onto his master. His body language screamed fear but the lustful look in his eyes was begging for more. The smile on his lips showed his clear enjoyment of this newly intense foreplay.

Jong Kook pulled his shirt off and dropped it to the floor, quickly followed by the rest of his clothing. Jaejoong backed up a step. 

"On your knees, slut."

"Make. Me."

Jaejoong saw Jong Kook's solid dick twitch when he said it.

***

Jiyong tugged the other man's underwear off.

"Wha--"

"I did say a strip search." Jiyong reminded his client."You are going to cooperate, aren't you?"

"I--I'm not sure about this--" Hyunjoong tried to stand, but again he was prevented from doing so. 

Jiyong bent over and retrieved a box from under the bed. Hyunjoong was in so much shock, that he didn't move fast enough to keep the other man from slapping handcuffs around his wrists.

"What the--"

Jiyong pulled on the cuffs, silencing the reluctant male. 

"Relax. It won't hurt." Jiyong let his hands travel up the prone man's back before taking one away. His remaining hand caressed the nervous man's skin. "Now just relax."

Hyunjoong was trying to, but the moment he heard Jiyong pull on a rubber glove, his blood pressure shot up. "No! No way!"

"You'd prefer I not use a glove?" Jiyong placed a firm hand on the back of Hyunjoong's neck as he drizzled cold lube on the man's ass.

"Stop it! I'm not kidding!" Hyunjoong yelled desperately, this time thrashing enough that he managed to get the other man off him.

Jiyong stepped back and dropped the glove to the floor, retrieving the handcuff key from the box. "Okay. Okay. We're stopping. It's okay."

Hyunjoong held still long enough for Jiyong to remove the cuffs. He shoved the other man away.

"Just get the fuck out!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this would bother you." Jiyong offered sincerely, though he wasn't quite sure what exactly the other man was upset about. 

"I'm not a fag, okay!" 

"I didn't say you were."

"I'm not taking your finger or your dick up my ass!"

"All right." Jiyong sat on the floor calmly waiting as Hyunjoong pulled his pants back on. Once the other man was breathing normally and sitting on the bed, Jiyong continued. "I'm sorry. I should have asked first. Your Uncle said you'd had sex with men before. It didn't occur to me that you had never bottomed or that you didn't like anal stimulation at all."

"I like women! I've had sex with guys, but only because they wanted me to. I just did them, that's all."

"Okay."

"And don't think anything about that kiss, either! I just--I was confused because you look like a girl."

Jiyong grinned. "I so do not." He stood and pulled his shirt off. 

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/download2_zps15fa866e.jpg.html)

Hyunjoong stared at the other man's smaller, but just as muscular, body with his scattered tattoos. He realized then that as much as he tried to live as a bad ass, Jiyong was the real thing.

***

"Oh I will." Jong Kook breathed, advancing on the other man. He grabbed Jaejoong's arms and turned him around, twisting his arms until the action forced the other man on onto his knees. They were both breathing hard.

Jong Kook pulled Jae's head back, leaning over to engage the gorgeous man in a sloppy, passionate, aggressive kiss. Jae gave as good as he got, fully giving himself into the play. 

"I'm going to fuck you senseless." Jong Kook whispered, making the other man tremble.

***

"What?!" Ah In sputtered. "No! What the fuck, Joon?!" 

"But, I like you!" Joon explained, looking sad. 

"I like you , too. That's why we're friends. I mean, I change your diapers for cryin' out loud! But, I'm not gay and I have a girlfriend. Besides, you have two boyfriends!"

"You don't have a girlfriend!" Joon was starting to cry quietly. "And I don't have any boyfriends."

"Joon, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm not trying to be mean. You have Jaewook and Taecyeon. I have Tae Hee. You're just confused right now. Please. Stop crying." Ah In hugged his friend. 

"But--but--"Joon continued to cry. "I like you."

"I know." Ah In was so confused. He wished Jaewook was here to take care of this. 

"Be my boyfriend. Please. Please, Ah In." 

Ah In considered yelling for Jaewook. Why did things have to be such a freaking mess? There was no way Joon would want this if he wasn't...this way. How much longer until Joon regained his senses? 

Then Ah In remembered. Joon wouldn't remember. He didn't remember things after he came back to his senses. This would be easy.

"Joon." He said softly.

Joon looked at his friend.

"I'll be your boyfriend."

Joon's entire face lit up. "You will?"

Ah In initiated the kiss. He could taste his friend's tears and hoped he was doing the right thing. He wasn't sure why, but when Joon tried to slip his tongue into the kiss, he let him. He then joined in. Joon was a decent kisser. 

Lying on the floor, Joon on top of Ah In, the men made out, tongues mingling, lips meeting again and again. When Joon pushed his hips down, Ah In heard himself gasp. 

It broke the spell. His eyes shot open and he rolled Joon off of him, staring, face flushed, breathing hard. Joon was gazing back at him, happy and innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Expliciterer Content" : Jong Kook/Jaejoong continue; Ah In can't catch a break; a few lines of Hyunjoong/Jiyong.


	127. Expliciterer Content

"You say that, but you're just standing there." Jaejoong verbally pushed the limit.

Jong Kook shoved the man to the floor. Jaejoong caught himself with his hands. Jong Kook was on him in the next instant, pressing his hard length against the other man's ass. 

"You feel that?" The muscular man growled. "That's what I'm going to fuck you senseless with."

Jae moaned,  eyes rolling back as his own hard on was trapped between his hot skin and the cool floor. He couldn't prevent his hips from responding by pressing his ass to the older man's penis. Jong Kook appreciated the instinctive move, humping the man under him.

"Fuck!" Jaejoong blurted.

"You're not in any position to make demands."

"Please fuck me! I'll do anything! Oh fuck! Please!"

Jong Kook got off Jaejoong.

"Assume the position, pet." 

Jaejoong scrambled to his knees, head down, arms behind his back, throbbing penis leaking precum onto the floor.

"Stay!"

Jaejoong did, chest heaving, body tingling. He'd never been more turned on in his life.

***

Jiyong waited quietly in the main room of the apartment. After his shower, Hyunjoong padded into the room with bare feet, towel around his hips.

"Hey." Jiyong greeted. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The other man shot back.

Jiyong shook his head slightly and dropped it.

***

Joon smiled. "That felt good."

"Y-yeah." Ah In mumbled. "But it's past bedtime. You need to sleep."

"I want to sleep with you."

Ah In choked. "Sleep with me?"

"Mhm." Joon nodded and got onto the couch holding his arms out. 

Ah In realized Joon innocently meant sleeping. "Okay, Joon. But you need to behave yourself."

"I will." He answered as if he had never misbehaved in his entire life--nor thought of it.

Ah In almost laughed out loud.  Instead, he settled onto the couch, letting Joon hug him close.

***

When Jong Kook came back into the bathroom, Jaejoong's erection had wilted just a little bit, though there was a puddle of clear liquid under it. The pet was finally being obedient, having remained in the assigned position as he waited for his master's return. 

The master slipped the collar around the pet's neck, clipping a leash to it. 

"On your hands and knees."

Jaejoong obeyed, allowing Jong Kook to lead him to the toy room. 

"I was thinking of gagging you but you need to be taught another lesson, my pet."

In the toy room, he attached the leash to a ring in the floor. Jaejoong remained on his hands and knees, anxiously waiting for the next command. What came next, however, was a sharp slap to his bare ass.

"You have been way too lax, slave. Didn't I teach you how to respond to me?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

"Much better." Jong Kook dragged his nails down Jae's back, leaving red marks that faded quickly. "I'd reward you if you hadn't been so disobedient earlier."

"I understand, sir."

"Good." Jong Kook smacked the thin man's ass again. He then fell on the ass, pulling the perfect globes apart and attacking the tight ring with his tongue.

Jaejoong cried out, cock springing fully to life again. "Fuck!"

Jong Kook enjoyed his meal, loosening the man's hole with loud slurps.

"Please! Please! I need it!"

Jong Kook pulled away in that instant, grabbing the riding crop and landing it across Jae's thighs. Jae screamed.

"Watch your mouth, slave! I know you're a needy slut, but you need to remember your place."

"Yes, master! I'm sorry, sir. It just felt so good, I forgot." Jaejoong was trembling with desire.

"You realize I'm the only one who needs to get off? I don't need to let you cum."

"I know, sir." Jaejoong groaned. That would be pure torture.

"But you're a slut, aren't you? That would kill you, wouldn't it? Look how fucking hard you are, leaking all over my floor." Jong Kook grabbed his companion's solid member, causing the younger man to cry out and shudder.

"Yes! Yes, I'm a fucking whore, master! I can't live without it! I need your cock. I need to cum!"

"You've been such a disobedient punk today. You better be convincing while you beg for it." Jong Kook slicked his cock up with conveniently placed lube, and waited.

Jaejoong glanced over his shoulder and saw that Jong Kook was waiting for him.

"Please, master! Oh please give me your cock! I need it. I need to cum and I can't do it without you ramming that beast into me!" Jae was sweating and trembling, arms threatening to give out. "I'm a total fucking slut for your cock!" He was almost screaming in desperation now. "I'll fuck anyone you want me to! Let anyone you want fuck me--as long as I get you!"

Jong Kook couldn't take it any more. He needed this man more than he'd ever needed him--or anyone before. He grabbed hold of Jaejoong's hips and slammed home. This time Jaejoong did scream. 

"YES! Thank you, master! Ohhh fuuuuck! Do it!"

And do it he did, slamming home time and time again. Jaejoong's arms did give out. Jong Kook's perspiration mixed with Jaejoong's as his flesh met his companion's. 

"Oh fuck, you are so perfect, Jae." Jong Kook growled as his body tensed, those powerful muscles bulging as he ground against the perfect body under him. "Yessssss."

Jae reached under his limp body, simply touching his cock once to bring him the rest of the way. He had no energy left, letting out a quiet gasp as he came all over his hand. Jong Kook leaned over the man, planting kisses on his shoulders and back. 

***

Ah In woke up to find himself alone on the couch. He spotted the three occupants of the house in the kitchen. He yawned, stretching and got up, wandering into the bathroom. When he emerged, he found that everyone else was sitting at the table and had set a place for him, too. He sat, appreciating the gesture, and dug into the omelet before him. 

They ate in silence until the phone rang. Jaewook answered it, his eyes cutting to Joon immediately.

"I'll ask." He told the caller. "Joon, do you feel like seeing your father today?"

Joon tilted his head. "You're silly, Daddy!" He giggled.

Ah In's eyes widened. Joon was still in baby mode?!

"Joon, you know I don't mean myself. Your father wants to visit you today."

"Okay." Joon replied offhandedly and went back to his food. 

Ah In glanced at Taecyeon, finding his gaze firmly locked onto his lover. Why was Joon still this way?


	128. Explanation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cha Seung Won arrives to visit his son. Baby Joon is his usual self. Ah In is still frustrated. 
> 
> There are some answers to who/what/why/how Baby Joon.   
> At the end of the chapter are some notes further explaining the situation.  
> If there is something I left out or was not clear about, please do ask.

Cha Seung Won rang the doorbell and waited. He hoped this visit with Joon went well, that it paved the way for a healthy relationship with his son. He was still filled with regret over the years he'd lost, over the years Joon had lost. 

"Hello." Jaewook opened the door but didn't let the man in. "I need to warn you, first. He's not himself right now."

"What...?"

"Last night, he got too upset. He's been this way since. He says he didn't sleep last night, but I don't know."

"Dammit, Jaewook." Seung Won hissed. "He needs to see a doctor!"

"He could very well be pretending, Seung Won. He does that from time to time."

"This isn't okay, Jaewook!"

"I know. But what else do you want to do? He needs our support."

Seung Won sighed. "Okay. But I don't like this."

"If he is pretending right now and he sees that you love him anyway, it will be a great thing for him. Don't you think so?"

"Yes." Seung Won did agree with that wholeheartedly.

"Joon." Jaewook stepped aside and let his friend in. "Your father is here."

Joon looked to Ah In and then Taecyeon. "I don't want to see him." He whined.

"Joon." Seung Won stepped into the room. "Good morning."

Joon hid behind Ah In.

"Joon." Ah In moved.

Joon moved with him.

"Stop it!" Ah In got annoyed and stood.

"Nooo." Joon whined and held onto Ah In's shirt.

"What's wrong, Joon?" Seung Won asked.

Joon blushed and buried his face against Ah In's shirt. Ah In pulled his shirt from his friend's grasp. 

"I think he's being shy." Jaewook explained. "Joon, say hello to your father."

Joon turned and let out a mumbled, quick "hello", before he turned away again.

Seung Won sat in the seat Ah In had vacated. "What did you have for breakfast?" He asked his son kindly.

"Omelet." Joon said quietly, sneaking a peek at the older man.

"Was it good?" Seung Won leaned on the table.

"I like eggs." Joon announced, looking at his father this time.

"Me too. Do you want dessert?"

"Yes!" Joon beamed. 

"Should we go out and get some?"

Joon looked to Jaewook. "Can I go, Daddy?"

"Of course, Joon. Your father is someone you can go with any time and any where you want."

"Let's go!" Joon bounced in his chair. 

"You need to get dressed, first." Jaewook chuckled. 

"Okay!" Joon shot up from his seat. The expression on Seung Won's face when he saw Joon's wet diaper was not lost on Taecyeon.

"I'll change your diaper." Taecyeon stood.

"I want Ah In to do it." Joon was smiling.

"Wh--what?" Ah In stuttered. "I don't want to do that, Joon. Taecyeon can do it. Better yet, use the fucking toilet instead."

Joon's face fell. He stared at Ah In, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Ah In!" Taecyeon scolded angrily. "What's wrong with you? Come on, Joon." He held his hand out to his lover.

Joon shook his head and sniffled. The entire room held it's breath, hoping that Joon wasn't going to dissolve into a crying mess.

"I--I don't want to be a baby!" Joon cried. "I don't want to be a baby!" He started pulling at the tapes of his diaper as he sobbed.

"Joon, Joon." Seung Won reacted first, putting his hands over his son's. "It's okay. You don't have to be a baby. Why don't you go take a shower, get dressed, and then we can go out for dessert. Does that sound good?"

Joon stopped being loud and looked at his father. "I don't have to wear a diaper?"

"No."

Joon nodded. "Okay."

The moment Joon left the room, Taecyeon smacked the back of Ah In's head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Hey!" Ah In protested. "I can't be the only one who was thinking it!"

"It's not his fault."

"Why not?" Ah In asked. "Because he had some trauma and now can't remember--" Ah In stopped as he suddenly realized something. "Wait. He--he does remember. He knows who you are." Ah In said to Seung Won. 

"What?" Seung Won was confused.

"I thought he didn't remember anything when he was like that...but he does..." Ah In flushed, remembering last night. 

"Is he pretending, Taecyeon?" Jaewook asked his companion. 

"I don't know. He doesn't get that upset when he's pretending...but...when he's like this, he wants to wear a diaper. So, he must be pretending?"

"I-I need to apologize to him." Ah In said with sudden urgency and rushed out of the room.

"What's that about?" Jaewook asked Taecyeon.

" No idea."

"Joon pretends what?" The boy's father asked.

"We know Joon has episodes where he regresses," Jaewook explained. "It seems to be when he gets too upset and doesn't know how to cope. But we've noticed that recently he's pretended to be having one of those episodes."

"And you're not sure if he's pretending right now or not."

"Correct."

"What was he upset about last night?"

"I think it had something to do with Ah In. He was concerned about his friend and told me. I in turn, told Woo Sung. Ah In showed up here very upset after talking with his father. I think Joon feels guilty."

Seung won processed this.

"If he's not pretending and you take him out without a diaper, he will pee himself." Teacyeon warned. "He's going to be upset when that happens."

"He clearly doesn't want to wear one. I'm not going to insist on it. Maybe he wont use one. Maybe he's using it as a crutch. Don't give him the opportunity." He glared at Jaewook.

"I swear to you that it's not about my fetish."

In the bedroom, Ah In was begging.

"You cant tell them. Please."

"But I'm happy you're my boyfriend."

"Please, Joon. Taec will be mad at me."

"I can't tell anyone?" Joon frowned.

" Not yet."

"Okay." Joon agreed reluctantly. "But only if you kiss me right now."

"Right now?" Ah In suddenly had an idea. "If you don't pee your pants when you're out with your dad, I'll kiss you later."

"But I want a kiss now."

"The kiss you'll get later will be much better."

Joon considered this. "Okay."

"Good. Now go take your shower." The moment Joon closed the bathroom door, Ah In let out a sigh. What the hell was going on in Joon's mind? Did he remember everything when he was Baby Joon? No. Just some things, then? That had to be it. But why just some things? "Fuck, this makes my head hurt." 

"Thinking?" Taecyeon asked.

Ah In jumped, startled. How much had Taecyeon heard?

"I know it's hard for you to think." Taecyeon ruffled his hair. "Did you come in here to bother Joon?"

"No! I was just thinking...why does he remember some stuff but not everything?"

"What?"

"When he's like this, he usually doesn't remember stuff. And when he's himself, he doesn't remember anything he did or said--"

"Think of it as two distinct people." Taecyeon explained. "Baby Joon remembers what he said or did. Regular Joonie remembers what he said or did. But the two people don't remember what the other experienced, but it wasn't them experiencing it. You understand?"

Ah In went over it a few times in his head before speaking. "That's fucking confusing."

"You're fucking confusing."

"But how can you tell if he's really Baby Joon or if he's pretending? Are you sure he pretends?"

"Yes, we're sure. But we can't always tell. Joon doesn't respond to me when he's in baby mode. He responds to you, though. He throws massive fits when he's in baby mode. My Joonie-bear doesn't throw fits at all."

"But...but how does he do this? How does he just switch? Last night he was fine and then suddenly he was crazy. He seemed to be better, so why was he still...baby Joon later?"

"He was feeling overwhelmed. That's why he slips into his other persona. You've seen it happen."

Ah In nodded, remembering the day Cha Seung Won had first shown up to introduce himself as Joon's father. 

"But I don't know how or when he slips out of it." Taecyeon admitted. 

They sat in silence for a minute, mulling this over. 

"Uhm, what is he doing in there?" Ah In asked, glancing at the bathroom door. "I don't hear the shower."

Taecyeon stood and knocked on the door. "Joon?"

Taec waited a moment before opening the door. The shower was empty. The water wasn't running. There, curled up on the fluffy, blue rug was a half naked Joon. He was sleeping peacefully, head resting on his hands. 

"I guess he really didn't get any sleep last night." Taecyeon mused. "He said he didn't, but we didn't really believe him."

Taecyeon knelt down and gently picked up his lover, walking past Ah In and laying his burden on the bed. There was a light knock on the open door.

"Is everything okay?" Jaewook asked.

"Joon fell asleep." Taecyeon informed his client. 

They all watched Joon for a moment, sleeping peacefully in bed, covered by the comforter. 

"You're welcome to wait here." Jaewook informed his friend. "You guys could go out when he wakes up."

Ah In made his way to the open door, suddenly feeling a bit crowded. He sent once last glance back towards his troubled friend and walked smack into the door frame.

"FUCKING SHIT!" He bellowed, hopping around on one foot while he held the other in his hands. Tears formed in his eyes.

The commotion woke Joon with a start. He sat up in bed and looked for the offending noise. Taecyeon noticed first.

"Joon."

"Uhm...why are you all in here? That's weird." Joon was confused. "Ah In, what are you doing?"

"I just stubbed my toe on the fucking door!" The young man groaned.

Joon snickered before turning back to the crowd. "But, seriously, what are you all doing in here? This is creepy."

Seung Won looked to Jaewook. Jaewook had a far away look on his face as he processed what he knew about Joon's behavior. And then it occurred to him. 

He knew. 

He'd solved it.

All the pieces of the puzzle had fallen into place.

Joon had indeed been awake all night. Because when Baby Joon fell asleep, he never woke up as Baby Joon. Every single time, he woke up as his normal self. Joon hadn't been pretending this morning. He had thrown a fit, as Baby Joon was prone to, but Joon never did. Both Baby Joon and regular Joon knew Seung Won as Joon's father, but Baby Joon always deferred to Jaewook in that situation. 

Now that he knew, how could Jaewook use this knowledge to better help Joon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes (or all the time), I'm not very good at explaining things. So, here goes. =)
> 
> When Joon feels too overwhelmed with life, he becomes Baby Joon. He doesn't do this on purpose. You can tell if he's Baby Joon because he throws massive fits. 
> 
> Baby Joon only remembers things that Baby Joon has done or experienced before. He doesn't remember things that our regular, every day Joon does. (other than once Baby Joon mentioned his mother).
> 
> Baby Joon loves his brother and Daddy, but doesn't listen to Taec. He doesn't seem to have romantic feelings for Taec, either. Though, he did get slightly aroused by him once. 
> 
> Also, Baby Joon mode only ends once he falls asleep. It never goes away before that.
> 
> Regular, every day Joon doesn't remember what he did when he was Baby Joon. 
> 
> Now, as for when Joon pretends to be Baby Joon:
> 
> He doesn't scream and throw things when he's pretending. Our Joon's far too nice to do that. 
> 
> When he's pretending, he responds to Taecyeon and Jaewook more than he responds to Ah In. Our every day Joon would be mortified if he knew he demanded that Ah In be his boyfriend and made out with him!
> 
> While I'm explaining things, let's talk about what happened at Tae Hee and Ah In's apartment. Baby Joon didn't come out because of Tae Hee. He got scared when Ah In fell on top of him and took too long to get off. It reminded him of the time his mother's loser boyfriend assaulted him. 
> 
> Many of you wanted to know why Tae Hee had the diaper at that time. There's a perfectly innocent explanation. Remember Tae Hee called Jaewook and asked for permission for Joon to come over? He advised that she have a couple diapers ready just in case--not because he thought Joon would lose it, but because he didn't know how long Joon would be there and knew if he fell asleep, he might pee himself.
> 
> Was that everything? Are there any more questions? Sorry for being confusing! =) Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Next Chapter: "Just a Little Broken" : Ah In is having a heck of a time and thus is planning something; Also, some sexy time for Taemin/Seunghyun


	129. Just a Little Broken

Woo Sung knocked on Ren's bedroom door and waited.

"Come in."

His now dark-haired lover was sitting at the vanity applying moisturizer to his face. Woo Sung admired his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend in an over-sized shirt that hung off his delicious shoulder.

"What are you doing, sweetie?" Woo Sung asked the stupid question.

"I'm worried about Ah In."

Woo Sung dropped onto the bed, eyes on that tempting bare flesh.

"He spent the night at Jaewook's."

"But how is he?" Ren turned in the chair to look at his handsome man. "I wish he would have stayed here."

"He's understandably upset with me. He needs some time."

"I know." Ren sighed.

Woo Sung stood and kissed Ren's head. "I love you. I couldn't have done enough in my life to deserve you as my partner."

"Stop it." Ren blushed.

"Sorry." Woo Sung chuckled. "I just can't help it sometimes."

Ren leaned back to look up at his cheesy lover. "Do you think he'd talk to me?"

"Who?"

Ren rolled his eyes. Like father, like son.

***

Taemin answered on the phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"I'm on my way home." Seunghyun's deep voice massaged his eardrum. "Is my puppy going to be available?"

"Yes." Taemin answered, glancing at the clock. "How long till you get here?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"That's not enough time!" Exclaimed the boy, sitting upright.

"Just get naked and put your tail in, cute stuff." Seunghyun chuckled.

When Seunghyun arrived a quarter of an hour later, he found a naked Taemin sitting by the door, watching him with those sexy eyes of his. The older man patted the boy's head and ran his fingertips over the collar.

"I like your choice of attire."

Taemin nuzzled his client's arm.

"Such a good puppy." Seunghyun patted the boy's head again before heading to the kitchen. He got himself some water and sat on the couch. "Come over here, boy."

***

Ah In stared at the phone as he turned it over repeatedly in his hands.

"Waiting for an important call?" Seung Won remarked, his mind actually on Joon and not this boy's phone call.

"She hasn't even texted me." Ah In muttered forlornly.

"She's giving you space." Jaewook assured the boy, handing Seung Won a mug of tea.

"But I don't want space."

"I know." Jaewook sat beside Ah In on the couch, patting his knee. "But it's what you need. She'll wait."

"Why does everyone else think they know what I need?" Ah In started to get angry, blinking away the threat of hot tears. "Dad hasn't cared in years. Why the fuck does he think he can say Tae Hee was wrong? She didn't do anything to me!"

Seung Won raised his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" His mind was still on his son, but he was hoping for a distraction to keep him from going into the bedroom to wake the boy up and talk to him.

Ah In glared at the older man. "You're doing the same thing to Joon. You just showed up one day and thought you had the right to be a father--just because you showed up!"

"Ah In." Jaewook put his hand on the boy's arm. "I know you're upset and hurt, but please don't yell at Seung Won."

"What did Woo Sung do that has you so angry?" Seung Won asked.

"He thinks my girlfriend molested me or something! He won't believe me when I say nothing happened between us until I was eighteen!"

"You two were dating when you were underage?"

"No!"

"Ah In." Jaewook reminded gently but firmly.

"She let me live at her apartment when I was sixteen." Ah In explained. "Dad thinks she took advantage of me--like I couldn't just fight off her advances?" He rolled his eyes.

"But why were you staying with her?" Seung Won asked.

Ah In explained leaving home to live with his father and leaving his father's home to live on the streets.

"Woo Sung wouldn't have wanted that for you." Seung Won told him. "But, regardless of that, why did a woman let a teenage boy live with her?"

"I don't know! She's too generous--too good to me. But nothing happened until I was eighteen!"

"Ah In, I don't really know you, but if my son said he was living with a woman when he was sixteen and he ended up in a romantic relationship with her, I'd suspect it was unhealthy. Adults should know better than to enter into relationships with minors--"

"So she should have just left me there? She's too nice for that. She's not the kind of woman to force herself on a kid! That's not what happened! I could have handled myself anyway."

"So she let you stay there and what? She isolated you and groomed you to be her lover?'

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" Ah In's anger flared and he stood. "I thought for myself! I still think for myself! I'm not so stupid that I can't make my own decisions!"

"That's now what I meant, Ah In. I'm sorry. I only meant that an adult has the responsibility to control themselves. If she took you in and truly behaved until you were an adult, then that's awesome. But if she took you in and groomed you to be her lover because you trusted her or felt indebted or pressured, that's not okay. It doesn't matter that you were stronger than her."

"Tae Hee was nothing but wonderful to me! You know what, instead of worrying about what might have happened between my girlfriend and I, why don't you deal with your own son? He's so fucking messed up that he demanded I be his fucking boyfriend! How bout you solve that mess first!" Ah In stormed out, leaving three sets of eyes staring in shock--though he didn't know that the third set belonged to a shocked and now worried Taecyeon.

Ah In didn't make it very far before Taecyeon made it across the room, grabbed the other man by the shoulder, and punched him in the face.

"Taecyeon!" Jaewook leapt to his feet and pushed his companion away from Ah In, who was holding his bleeding nose and swearing.

Seung Won helped Ah In stand upright and held some tissues to his nose. "It doesn't look broken."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Ah In shoved on the man. "Why the fuck do all of you treat me like a fucking kid who can't think for himself?! Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" He left the house, slamming the door behind him.

***

 Taemin laid on the couch, his head resting on Seunghyun's leg as the older man gently petted his hair.

"Such a good puppy." Seunghyun's deep voice rumbled, making his puppy smile. "You're a sweetie."

Taemin turned his head and nuzzled his client's clothed member, causing the other man to let out a low sigh and curl his fingers in Taemin's hair while he lifted his hips.

"You want to play?" Seunghyun asked.

Taemin let out a little bark and licked at the crotch of his client's pants.

"Mmmm. Such an eager puppy. Wait a second, boy." He undid his pants and freed his rapidly hardening member.

Taemin lapped at Seunghyun's penis.

"Unhh. Put it in your mouth, puppy."

Taemin did as he was told, closing his lips around the rod.

"Yes, yes. Good boy!" Seunghyun pushed his hips up and Taemin's head down, moaning as he slid all the way into the warm, willing mouth. "Make me cum, puppy and I'll reward you."

Taemin bobbed up and down on his client's now solid member, his lips tight to the shaft, tongue massaging the head periodically. Seunghyun watched, loving the sight of the cute puppy sucking him with such gusto.

"Yes!" Seunghyun hissed, holding onto Taemin's head and fucking the boy's mouth, groaning as he got closer to his orgasm. "OH! Oh! Unnnhhhh!" He threw his head back as he unloaded into his puppy's mouth. 

Taemin took it all, wondering what his reward was going to be, and swallowed it. He looked up at his client, panting and happily wagging his tail. Seunghyun held the boy's face gently, pressing a kiss to his lips. Taemin responded, kissing back, enjoying the tenderness. 

Seunghyun continued the kiss, slipping his tongue between Taemin's lips as he eased the puppy onto his back on the couch, hands moving down to find his neglected member. Taemin gasped into the kiss as Seunghyun's hand wrapped around the shaft and began pumping. 

"Mmmmmm." Taemin moaned into the kiss.

Seunghyun left Taemin's mouth, kissing his way down, down, until he reached the companion's leaking member. He took it into his mouth at once, causing Taemin to cry out. Encouraged, Seunghyun sucked hard, driving Taemin crazy with lust.

"Ah! I'm gonna cum!" Taemin managed, disappointed that he came so quickly. But it was just too much for him and he exploded into his sexy client's mouth. 

Seunghyun swallowed, as his companion had done, before lying atop the delicious looking man, kissing him again. 

 

***

Jiyong set lunch on the table and knocked on the bedroom door. 

"Hyunjoong, lunch is ready. Are you eating?"

Hyunjoong opened the door of the room he'd been holed up in since their failed attempt at role playing. He stepped past his companion without a word nor a glance. Jiyong sighed and followed him. They sat in silence at the table, eating--until the phone rang.

Hyunjoong glanced at his phone. He didn't recognize the number.

"What?"

"Is this Hyunjoong?" Asked a young man. 

"Why? Who the fuck are you?"

"Ah! I see I've got the right person. Can we meet up?"

"What? Who the fuck are you--"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. This is Ah In. I'm friends with your Uncle's uhm..."

"Prostitute?"

"Yeah."

"I don't remember which one you are, but okay. What do you want?"

"I have something to propose to you."

"Okay. I'm bored."

***

 

Jaejoong had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his ringtone, signaling a text message. Ah In wanted to meet up with him. 

Shortly after that, Taemin's phone got the same message. 

***

By the time Joon realized that the shouting hadn't been in his dream, removed his diaper, and put on some pants, he found nothing exciting nor loud in the house. What he did find was Taecyeon, Jaewook, and Seung Won sitting around the kitchen table. 

"Joon." Taecyeon stood and approached his lover.

"Hey." Joon felt uncomfortable. Why was his father here?"

"Would you please sit down. We need to talk." Jaewook's calm voice said.

Joon looked to Taecyeon again but found no clues there. He took Taecyeon's hand in his and walked to the table, sitting next to his boyfriend.

"What's going on?" Joon asked Jaewook.

"You spent quite a bit of time yesterday and all of last night in baby mode." Jaewook explained.

"Fuck." Joon groaned, immediately blushing. "What did I do?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jaewook ignored the question.

"Ah In came over. I..." He thought back. "I felt guilty. I shouldn't have told you about him and Tae Hee."

"I think that explains it, then." Jaewook looked to a heartbroken Taecyeon. "He was worried about Ah In. He felt guilty."

"What did I do?" Joon asked, afraid of the answer.

"You seriously don't remember anything?" Seung Won asked.

"What did I do?" Joon groaned. 

"You suddenly became very protective of Ah In." Jaewook explained. "You were afraid I had mistreated him and made him cry. Ah In says you asked him to be your boyfriend."

Joon's mouth dropped open as his face turned a darker shade of red. He sputtered for a moment before blurting out, "Where is he?! I'll kick his ass!"

Taecyeon laughed, suddenly relieved. Why on earth was he thinking that Joon would actually want Ah In? How stupid. 

"Taec already got his face, so I suppose his ass is still available." Seung Won remarked.

Joon turned his wide eyes to his lover. "You what?"

"I punched him. I should have done it a long time ago."

"Is he okay?"

"Why are you worried about him?"

"He's our friend." Joon scolded. "Even if he is annoying."

"Joon." Jaewook said. "We're all worried about you. That was the longest I've ever seen you like that. We need to get to the bottom of this. Can you think about that moment--when you were feeling guilty?"

Joon closed his eyes. Taecyeon wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. Joon leaned on his boyfriend, relaxing. 

"I..." he thought back to that moment. "I felt terrible...it was all my fault. Ah In might break up with Tae Hee. He might never talk to his father again. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth!"

Taecyeon rocked his lover in his arms. "Shhh. Joon, you did the right thing. Ah In's not mad at you. You were looking out for your friend."

"He was sobbing...He was heartbroken...it was all my fault!" 

"You were feeling overwhelmed." Jaewook prodded.

"I...I could feel...like I was slipping away...the sounds just kind of...faded..." Joon frowned. "It was weird."

"Had you felt that way before?" Jaewook asked, interested.

"Once." Joon remembered. "You--"He pointed at his father--"had just given me the paternity test results. Taecyeon came home and I showed him. I was...so unhappy...why couldn't I have had you in my life when I was a kid?"

Tears rolled down Joon's cheeks. Taecyeon continued to rock him, kissing him again. 

"I started feeling weird while we were talking about it." Joon continued. "It was just so unfair...things just...faded away."

"Joon." Jaewook reached across the table and patted the boy's hand. "This is good. You know what it feels like when you're starting to get close to losing yourself. Now all we need to do is help keep you grounded when that happens. We will help you, Joon. We're going to figure this out and you're going to do it."

Joon blinked, sitting up straighter. If he could--if he could learn to keep himself from slipping away into this other persona, maybe he wouldn't even need to wear protection at night! Joon was suddenly filled with anxious hope. Maybe he wasn't broken after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Newest Plan" : Ah In has a plan that is going to change every thing for some of the couples.


	130. Newest Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In lays out his plan.

Ren nervously fiddled with his shirt before taking a deep breath and walking into the diner. He had been surprised when Ah In called him and asked to meet. He was looking forward to talking to Ah In. He'd been thinking of what to say for so long now.

"Ren!" Taemin waved.

Ren managed to keep moving towards the table that his friend was waving from. This was not what he'd expected. Ah In turned and smiled at Ren. That wasn't expected, either. He sat next to Taemin, looking at his boyfriend's son.

"I wanted to call." Ren told him. "But I wasn't sure when I should."

"Anytime." Ah In looked confused. "If I'm in class or at work, I just can't answer."

Ren should have known better. He pushed the thought aside.

"It's nice to see you, Taemin. How are you?"

"Good." Taemin smiled. "You?"

"Fine." Ren wondered why they were here.

"Jae!" Taemin suddenly exclaimed, getting to his feet.

Jaejoong hugged the boy and sat next to him.

"Did the prick come with you?" Ah In growled, looking around.

"No." Jaejoong assured him.

"Good."

Taemin giggled and leaned on Jaejoong. Ren and Jae exchanged greetings and had barely finished when two more familiar faces joined them.

Joon and Taecyeon hugged their fellow trainees before sitting. Joon made sure Taec was between himself and Ah In. He wasn't ready to even look at the other man yet. 

Taecyeon hugged Ah In, keeping him captive, and kissed his cheek.

"Taec!" Ah In sputtered.

"I'm sorry I punched you." Taec said, still holding onto the other man.

"Okay. Now let go and stop kissing me!"

The others laughed at Ah In's expense as Taecyeon planted two more kisses on him before letting go. Ah In wiped his face with a napkin.

"A simple 'I'm sorry' would have been nice."

"Taec hit you?!" Ren blurted.

"It's nothing." Ah In waved his hand dismissively. "You know how my mouth is."

"Taec!" Ren scolded his friend.

"Just drop it, please?" Joon asked. Ren sensed his tone and did as asked.

Thankfully they were interrupted by two more arrivals. Unfortunately, Hyunjoong was one of those arrivals.

"Hello, all." Jiyong flashed his brilliant smile before sitting at one and of the table. 

Hyunjoong sat opposite his companion. "So what is this about?"

"Can I get you something to drink?" A server suddenly appeared.

They each ordered a drink and waited for her to leave. After their drinks arrived, Ah In started to talk.

"I want things to work out with Tae Hee--"

"Who's Tae Hee?" Hyunjoong asked.

They all sent him an annoyed look. 

"My girlfriend." Ah In continued. "I'm tired of other people trying to tell me what's best for my own damn life. When my dad isn't doing it, it's Jaewook and now Seung Won."

"When it's not them, it's Tae Hee." Taecyeon pointed out. Ah In glared at him.

"Well, I'm not the only one in that boat. Hyunjoong, your uncle is telling you what you can and can't do, right? Jae, we all know your roommate is a controlling asshole. Joon, you feel trapped because you can't support yourself and Taec and now your father is showing up and trying to butt in. Taemin, don't you feel like you don't have a choice?"

Taemin considered this. He felt that way at one point, but he sort of liked living and working with Seunghyun. The man was gruff most of the time, but it was obvious he had a soft spot for his puppy. 

"Sometimes." Taemin admitted.

"Taecyeon, I know you like Jaewook, but wouldn't you rather be with Joon?" Ah In implored. "Ren, I know you say you're in love with my dad, but isn't it easy to fall in love with the guy who rescued you?"

"That's the same thing as what Tae Hee did for you." Taecyeon pointed out.

"I know." Ah In snapped. "I'm not saying Ren doesn't really love Dad or that Dad doesn't really love Ren. I'm just saying that maybe Ren is confusing gratitude for love. Wouldn't it be better to make sure? I want to prove to Dad and even Tae Hee that I can do this on my own. I'm not a fucking kid and neither are any of you. It's time to quit letting these guys jerk us around!"

"Your father is not jerking me around!" Ren protested. 

"So what's the solution?" Hyunjoong was bored.

"Well, we all know damn well that we can't make it on our own. But, if we stick together, we can do this."

"Do what?" Jaejoong asked. 

"Move out of their homes and live on our own."

"You just said we can't afford it and you're right." Taemin said.

"We can if we stick together." Ah In urged. "It won't be easy, but we can do this! Hyunjoong already has a place. It'll be crowded as hell, but it is doable."

"Wait. What?" Hyunjoong almost choked on his drink. "You think you're all gonna move in with me?"

"We'll all get jobs and pay rent." Ah In explained. "It's not gonna be forever, just long enough to prove that we don't need them."

"It's crowded enough!" Hyunjoong cried.

"You don't mind sleeping on the floor?" Jiyong asked.

"Of course not. It's better than the street, right?" He looked at his friends he knew had experienced that life before.

Taemin looked at Jaejoong. 

"I owe Jong Kook money." Jaejoong explained. 

"So tell the freak you'll pay him back. You know you don't want to live with the guy."

Jaejoong sighed. "I can talk to him about it...but..."

"If you're leaving, I am too." Taemin told him.

"Is my twisted perv of an uncle going to let you do that?" Hyunjoong asked.

"Of course. He doesn't own me."

"Joon?" Ah In prodded. "I really think it would be better for your mental health if you got away for a while."

Joon looked at his boyfriend.

"I can't leave Jaewook." Taecyeon said. "You know I like him."

"I...maybe...maybe you're right, Ah In. Maybe if I wasn't around all that...you know..." He wasn't going to say anything about the diapers out loud due to Jiyong and Hyunjoong's presence.

"I go where you do, Joon." Taecyeon laid his hand over his boyfriend's and squeezed it gently.

Joon smiled, though a bit sadly.

"I can't leave." Ren said. "I'm in love with Woo Sung. My situation isn't like yours."

"I know you and Dad love each other." Ah In admitted. "But wouldn't it be better to try this? Then if you really do end up staying with him after that, you'll never regret that choice."

Ren looked at his hands. "I...I'll think about it. I do support you guys, though. One hundred percent."

"So say I let you all move in," Hyunjoong was amused. "You're all going to get jobs and pay rent?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm not going to be buying your food or anything?"

"Right."

"Fine. But if you get on my nerves, I'll kick your ass out."

"You need to get a paying job, too." Jiyong  spoke. "We both will."

"I already have a job." Hyunjoong protested.

"For your uncle that you're trying to get away from. Has he even paid you yet?"

Hyunjoong frowned. "Fine. I'll show mom and him, I can get a fucking job."

Ah In smiled, hope shining in his eyes. "Let's do this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Dictionary" : Some of the clients are told of Ah In's plan; Jaewook wants to help Joon when he's feeling overwhelmed.


	131. Dictionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaewook shares his idea to help Joon when he starts slipping into Baby Joon; Taecyeon and Joon tell Jaewook about their own idea to move out; Woo Sung is also told of Ren's desire on the matter.

"Let's all apply for a job here." Jiyong suggested.

"I don't want to work here." Hyunjoong responded.

"Where do you want to work?"

"I don't know."

"Then apply here until you do."

Hyunjoong rolled his eyes. "You guys do what you want. I'll let you stay at my place, but I'm not getting a job."

"What happened to showing your mom and uncle that you could get a fucking job?" Jaejoong asked.

"Whatever. I'll look somewhere else."

Jiyong retrieved a stack of applications and handed them out to his new friends. They all got started on filling them out.

"Guys." Jae said. "I don't feel comfortable telling Jong Kook by myself."

"I don't blame you." Ah In shuddered.

"I'll go with you." Taemin volunteered.

"Thanks, but that would be worse." Jaejoong patted the boy's head.

"We should stick together." Ah In shared his thoughts. "We can all be there when you tell him."

"I'd rather talk to Woo Sung alone." Ren chimed in.

"But he'll try to pressure you with his lovey dovey bullshit."

"It's not bullshit!" Ren exclaimed, offended.

"Sorry. Sorry. Wrong word." Ah In grimaced. "I'm just saying that you might feel pressured to stay."

"Don't worry. Things aren't like that. Besides, I haven't decided if I would ever do such a thing."

"I--I don't know, either." Joon spoke up. "And if I do decide to stay with you guys, I'd want to talk to Jaewook with Taecyeon."

"He'll definitely pressure you, Joon." Ah In's concern for his friend was clear.

"I'm not going to let Jaewook do that." Taecyeon vowed.

"You two already pressured him." Ah In reminded his friend.

"I want help when I talk to Seunghyun." Taemin interrupted.

***

Joon was nervous when he and Taecyeon arrived at Jaewook's house.

"Did you have a nice time, boys?" Jaewook asked with a smile.

"I--I wanted to talk with you." Joon gripped Taecyeon's hand tightly for more courage.

"Of course. Is something wrong?" Jaewook indicated the chairs at the table and closed his laptop. "Actually, I wanted to speak with you also."

"About what?" Joon jumped at the chance to delay his news.

"You said you can feel it coming on. What if you alerted us with a special word when you feel that?"

"That's...that's a good idea. What word?"

"Something that you wouldn't usually say. That way, it would catch our attention."

"Melorism." Taecyeon suggested. Both men looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Joon asked.

"Too long." Jaewook said.

"Arboreal."

"Too hard to say!" Joon lamented.

"Aperçu."

"Aperwhat?" Joon blurted.

"Fantod"

"Taecyeon, try to be helpful." Jaewook said, though he wore a half grin. 

"There's no chance he'd say fantod for any reason." Taecyeon reasoned. 

"That's true." Joon agreed. "It's easy to say, too."

"Alright then." Jaewook smiled. "Fantod it is."

"Sorta weird to use a made up word." Joon mumbled.

"It's not a made up word!" Taecyeon exclaimed. "It's another word for fit--you know, like throwing a fit."(Yes, it's a real word.)

Joon sent a look to his friend that let him know he was not amused.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Joon?" Jaewook asked kindly.

"I--I've been thinking...wondering...what would you say if I told you I wanted to move out?"

***

"Move out?" Woo Sung stared at Ren.

"Not permanently. I just want a chance to experience something like this."

"Like what? Ren, did I do something to make you uncomfortable? You can tell me."

"No! I would tell you." Ren kissed his lover. "I left home at seventeen and then I went thru that training before I came to live with you."

Woo Sung nodded.

"You didn't get to graduate high school with your friends, live in a dorm, or go out on double dates or group dates--no hanging out at the mall with friends or summer jobs. Am I right?"

Hearing him say it made Ren fully realize how much he'd missed out on. He gazed at his boyfriend, tears forming in his eyes making Woo Sung's image blur.

"I want to do some of those things." Ren mused. "I want to get a job and spend my own money. I want to be young while I still can--before the responsibilities get too heavy."

Woo Sung hugged the younger man. "I wish I could give you all you need and want. I know I can't. I'm an old man who already did all those things. It's your turn, babe. I'll wait for you. I love you so much, Ren."

Ren let go and let his emotions out in a flood of tears. Knowing that Woo Sung was telling the truth--he would wait--broke Ren's heart and put it back together again. To think he was this valuable to the man overwhelmed him.

For his part, Woo Sung was feeling every year of the age difference between them--a prick at his conscience and heart for each. It wasn't fair for him to hold this young man back--or hold him at all. He deserved to be care free. He deserved someone his age. Woo Sung had squandered his years thus far when it came to finding someone to share his life with. It was his fault, not Ren's. Though he knew he would wait for Ren, he suspected the boy would find a better partner in that time. 

***

Jaewook took a deep breath to calm himself. This wasn't the time to be selfish, no matter how much he wanted to talk the boy into staying.

"Why do you want to leave?" Jaewook asked with a steadiness he didn't feel. 

"Well...I...I never had this issue...these issues before I lived here...I'm not blaming you, of course. You've helped me so much! I just...I want to see if...if it will stop if I live somewhere else."

"Live where?" Jaewook almost slapped himself for being so blunt. "Are you going to stay with your father? That would be good for you."

"No. I know he means well, but I'm not ready for that. I want to try not being taken care of for a little bit--to be me without a daddy, without a father. Maybe if there's nobody to baby me, I won't become one any more."

Jaewook wanted to get on his knees and plead with the boy to stay. He didn't want to lose Joon, but even more so he didn't want to lose Taecyeon. 

"Do you have a place to stay?" Was what Jaewook said instead.

"Yeah. It's safe. Don't worry."

Jaewook was hoping it would never happen, but he knew it was coming. 

"I have to go with him." Taecyeon said softly, guessing at how much it hurt Jaewook, but not coming close to the truth. 

"I know." Jaewook whispered. He cleared his throat and stood. "When is this happening?"

"In a day or so." Joon answered. 

"Okay. Is there anything you need?" He asked as he took a few steps toward the bathroom.

"No. Thank you."

Jaewook nodded and walked into the room he had been headed to. He closed the door and turned on the water before he leaned over the counter and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "New Freedom" : The rest of the clients are notified of their companions' plans.


	132. New Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clients are informed; companions move out!

"We should wait for the rest of the guys." Ah In whined.

"They aren't going to do this." Jaejoong explained, trying to be patient. "This is enough."

"We're supposed to stick together." Ah In muttered. 

"Yet you decided that on your own." Jaejoong snapped. Taemin giggled.

The group entered Jong Kook's apartment and stood awkwardly by the door, with Taemin waiting outside. Jaejoong looked thru the apartment and returned to his friends, telling them that Jong Kook wasn't home. 

"I'll just grab my stuff." 

"We can wait here." Jiyong told him. "I don't have any pressing matters to attend to."

"I might." Hyunjoong told his companion. The look Jiyong gave him indicated that was no where near the truth.

Jaejoong emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later with a few plastic bags. Ah In and Jiyong each took a bag. 

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him?" Jiyong asked.

"I left him a note." Jaejoong explained on his way out the door.

Jaejoong's friends caught up with him.

"A note?!" Taemin blurted. "He's going to be so mad!"

"He's always mad." Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

Soon enough they were waiting outside Seunghyun's place of residence. Taemin took a deep breath and entered.

"Seunghyun?" He asked, looking around.

"In my office." The older man called. 

Taemin looked to his friends and then took another deep breath. 

"Can we talk? Or are you busy?"

Seunghyun came into the room. "What's going on, Taemin? Is something wrong?"

"No." Taemin looked down. "I--I just wanted to talk."

"And you needed backup or an audience?"

Taemin blushed. "I...I was offered a place to stay."

Seunghyun considered this. "With whom?"

"Friends."

"Jaejoong?" Seunghyung lifted an eyebrow.

"He's one of them, yes. There will be a bunch of us."

"I see." The older man nodded. "Are you terminating our agreement?"

"Uh...I..."

"Taemin." Seunghyun smiled at him. "Go stay with your friends. It will be good for you and Jaejoong to figure out things between you."

Taemin gazed at him, trying to gauge his mood. 

"I like you, Taemin. But we can't enjoy each other if you're hung up on Jaejoong. If you want to be with him, and he with you, then do that. But if not, then consider the relationship you and I have started to forge. I think this will be a great opportunity for you to finally figure out where you and Jaejoong stand."

Taemin was staring now, shocked. If he could read Seunghyun's mind, he wouldn't be as shocked. Seunghyun was no dummy. He knew Taemin had feelings for his friend and that they may not be as strong as the boy believed. Living with Jaejoong might just be the push the boy needed to get over his friend. Perhaps he liked anyone who gave him attention. 

Seunghyun was smart enough to know that he wasn't losing Taemin. Taemin was going to miss him. 

"I..." Taemin was a bit flustered now. "I'm glad you don't have a problem with this."

"You're young. You need to try things out. Let me know what you decide. Okay?"

"Of course!" Taemin nodded enthusiastically. 

"Go pack your things, puppy. You can use the suitcase that's in the office."

"Thanks." Taemin smiled and quickly made his way for the suitcase before the older man changed his mind. 

Seunghyun stepped close to Ah In, making the boy gulp down his own nervousness.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" The older man asked quietly, making his deep voice sound all the more menacing. "You think you're rescuing that boy? Mark my words, I'm the best thing that ever happened to him."

***

And so, the boys found themselves in Hyungjoong's now very crowded apartment. Their clothes were scattered in bags and suitcases around the apartment. Their toothbrushes were scattered over the bathroom counter top. Their shoes were piled by the door. 

It was getting late. They had eaten sandwiches--the only thing in the place that could feed them all and didn't require plates and utensils to eat. 

"The couch folds out into the bed."Jiyong explained. "Hyunjoong and I will sleep in the bedroom."

"You're lucky I let you." Hyunjoong grumbled.

"I think we can fit three on the couch bed." Ah In eyed the furniture. 

"I think so." Jiyong agreed. "Are there three of you comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed?"

"I don't mind sleeping with Joon and Taecyeon." Ah In volunteered.

Taecyeon didn't like this. He glared at Ah In. Joon nudged his boyfriend with his elbow, a silent "be nice" gesture. 

"Good. Jae, Taemin, You'll have to sleep on the floor for now. We can buy an air mattress eventually." Jiyong told the remaining two.

"With what money?" Hyunjoong asked.

"Tell your uncle that he needs to pay you."

"I'm not spending my money on these guys! I was nice enough to let them stay here! It's going to be so fucking crowded!"

"You'll buy an air mattress and when they get jobs and get paid, they will pay you back."

"Of course!" Taemin agreed.

"We're not here to mooch off of you." Taecyeon told Hyunjoong. "We'll get jobs and pay for our own stuff."

"Bunch of losers." Hyunjoong grumbled as he made his way to the bedroom.

"As opposed to you." Jiyong shot at his back.

Hyunjoong showed the man his middle finger. Jiyong laughed.

The boys unfolded the couch bed and they all settled in for the night. Taecyeon refused to let Ah In sleep next to Joon, positioning himself in the middle of the bed. Ah In was more comfortable sleeping next to Joon, but didn't feel like fighting about it. 

Jaejoong got as comfortable as he could on the floor and wasn't surprised at all when, a moment later, Taemin snuggled up to his back and draped an arm over him. He patted his friend's arm and closed his eyes.

The knock on the door surprised them all. Jiyong, the only one left standing in the room, saw to the door.

"Hi." Ren stood there holding his bag.

"I didn't realize you'd be staying with us." Jiyong said, stepping aside to let the boy in. "I'm afraid I don't know where you could sleep."

Ren took in the sight of the three men on the couch and the two on the floor. There was no room on the couch bed and he wasn't crazy about sleeping with Jaejoong and Taemin. He still remembered the time they'd tried to have a threesome with him. But, he also remembered that night they'd slept in the same bed and behaved themselves.

"Jae, Taemin. Is there room for me there?"

"Of course." Jaejoong answered before Taemin could. 

Taemin frowned but reminded himself that Ren needed a place to sleep, too.

Before long, the apartment was silent as eight young men drifted off to dreamland in the crowded, one room apartment. Friends by unconventional means, they each anxiously awaited what their new found freedom would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter "Logistics" : The companions spend their first morning together in the very crowded apartment.


	133. Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys start their crowded living arrangements.

Ah In woke slowly. First, he was aware of a comfortable warmth. Secondly, he was aware that the warmth was coming from a body draped over his. Thirdly, he remembered that it couldn't be Tae Hee's body, as he was sleeping in Hyunjoong's apartment. He opened his eyes and was confronted with the image of Taecyeon sprawled over him.

"Taec!" Ah In hissed, elbowing the annoying man. "Get the fuck off me."

Taecyeon grumbled groggily, pulling Ah In closer.

"Damn it, Taecyeon!"  Ah In went for a fist to the gut this time.

Taecyeon's eyes shot open and he almost jumped back. Instead, he recovered quickly and grinned at Ah In.

"Care to help me with my morning wood?"

"Why are you so fucking annoying?!"

Ah In's question was not answered--unless his answer was a pillow to the face.

"Why can't you shut up?" Joon asked. "I was asleep."

"Tell your boyfriend I don't want his body." Ah In pushed a very amused Taecyeon away.

The noise woke Ren, also. He used the toilet and then poked around the kitchenette. He found ingredients for pancakes and got started. 

Taecyeon rolled over and smiled at Joon. He would never tire of waking up next to his boyfriend. Joon returned his smile and let Taecyeon kiss it. Ah In sat up and glanced down at Jaejoong and Taemin. Taemin was curled up in Jaejoong's arms, a peaceful expression on his face. Ah In took his turn with the toilet and found Ren in the kitchenette.

"Was Dad upset?" Ah In asked, picking up a hot pancake and taking a bite.

"No. He encouraged me to move out for a bit."

"Really? Does that mean he's breaking up with you?"

"No! Of course not. In fact, we have a date tonight."

"Smooth." Ah In reached for another pancake but Ren slapped his hand with the spatula. "Ouch!"

"You're not the only one who's hungry."

Ah In rolled his eyes. 

"When do you get paid? There's hardly any food here." Ren asked.

"Not for three days yet. I'm going to pick up more hours at work, though. Next week's check will be bigger."

Jaejoong woke next. He untangled himself from Taemin and located Ah In.

"Are you driving to class today, or did you lose your car?"

"We have class today?"

"Yes, genius."

"I've got my car." Ah In told him. "You can go with me, but I have to go to work from there."

"Okay. Thanks." Jaejoong nodded and made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

Hyunjoong chose this moment to exit his bedroom and enter the bathroom. 

"What the fuck?!" Hyunjoong blurted as he came face to face with a slim, trim, tattooed, naked Jaejoong.

"If you need to use the toilet, go ahead." Jaejoong told him as he stepped into the shower. 

"I need to take a shower." Hyunjoong complained. "I have to go to work!"

"I won't take long."

Hyunjoong let out a growl of frustration. True to his word, Jaejoong was finished very quickly. He grabbed a towel as he exited the shower and dried himself off. He pulled on a pair of briefs and left Hyunjoong alone.

Taemin was folding up the couch when Jaejoong strolled in. He eyed the nearly naked man appreciatively. 

"I would have showered with you." Taemin pouted, seeing Jae's wet hair. "I have to go to work this morning."

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you wouldn't be working there anymore." Jaejoong kissed the boy's forehead as he walked by.

"He said I should, for my future." Taemin placed the last cushion on the couch and sat, watching Jaejoong get dressed. 

"Of course he'd say that." Ah In chimed in. "He wants to influence you while you're there."

"You heard him yesterday." Taemin rebutted. "He thinks this is a good thing for me."

Ah In shook his head. 

"One of you needs to do the dishes." Ren turned the stove off. 

"I'll do it." Joon volunteered as he brushed his teeth at the kitchen sink. "Breakfast was decent. Thanks."

Taecyeon stepped behind Joon and encircled him with strong arms, kissing the back of his neck.

"Seriously?" Joon grumbled. "I'm trying to brush my teeth."

"Let him breathe, Taecyeon." Jaejoong chuckled. "If you smother him, he won't want you at all. Though, you know you should give up. He's straight."

Taemin looked down. Is that how Jae felt about him? Taemin busied himself getting dressed for work, also brushing his teeth in the sink, while Joon washed dishes next to him. 

Ah In glanced at the clock. "Class starts in an hour, right?"

"Yes. You don't know your own schedule?" Jaejoong sighed.

Ah In didn't have a response. Tae Hee had always kept track of his schedule. He sighed. That wasn't normal, was it? He was supposed to be a grown man. But, what's wrong with having a bad memory? Lots of people do--geniuses do. Tae Hee was helpful and kind in helping him remember his schedule.

"Let's just go." Ah In told his friend. "Any one else need a ride?"

"OH! I'd love to take you for a ride." Taecyeon leered.

"Dude!" Ah In yelled at him and stormed out the door. 

Jaejoong laughed, following Ah In until Taemin called his name. Jae stopped and waited for Taemin to reach him. Taemin bit his lip, looking at Jaejoong shyly. Jae smiled and ducked his head to kiss the boy.

"I'll see you later. Good luck at work."

Taemin beamed. "Thanks. Good luck in class."

Hyunjoong finally emerged from the bathroom, looking sharp in his suit and tie. Even his reluctant roommates had to admit he looked handsome.

"Wow." Taecyeon blurted tactlessly. "You clean up very well!"

Hyunjoong shot him an annoyed look. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Joon snickered.

"Could I get a ride to work today with you?" Taemin asked. "Please?"

"As long as you don't bother me."

"Thanks!"

After Taemin and Hyunjoong left, Taecyeon turned to Joon.

"We should go look for jobs today." Joon told him.

"We will." Taecyeon assured him. 

"Can I tag along?" Ren asked.

"Of course." Joon answered, regardless of the look Taecyeon was giving him that said "I want to be alone with you". 

Taecyeon pinned Joon to the counter with his hips. Joon stared at him.

"Not now!" He hissed.

"Then when?" Taecyeon asked, kissing on his handsome lover's face and neck. 

"Ren's here!"

"Ren doesn't care if we have sex."

"Uh, yeah! I kinda do!" Ren protested. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter "A New Dawn" : Taecyeon wants Joon; Jong Kook isn't happy.


	134. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook is grumpy. Taecyeon is horny.

When the apartment was finally quiet, Jiyong emerged from the bedroom. He noted that it was messy, but not as messy as he'd feared. The dishes had been washed. The couch had been put back together. However, there were clothes scattered around the place and a few towels.

Oh no. This shit wasn't gonna fly. Jiyong gathered up the dirty clothes and opened the door to the apartment. He set the pile outside and closed the door. Next, he gathered up the damp towels and started a load of laundry. He pulled a chair over to the cupboards and stood. He opened the one above the fridge and pulled out some boxes. Behind them was a stash of food. He took out some oatmeal and coffee and put everything back.

It took a few minutes to warm up his breakfast. He settled down and enjoyed his hot meal and quiet apartment. Things weren't so bad.

***

 The office was tense, to say the least. Seunghyun seemed oblivious to it somehow. Maybe because he knew that his puppy would be arriving shortly. 

Jaewook was paying more attention than usual to his work, as if it would somehow distract him from the loneliness that was gnawing at his soul. Woo Sung was worried about his friend. He was familiar with the expression on his one time lover's face and the tension in his shoulders. 

"Are you going to visit them?" Woo Sung finally asked.

Jaewook flinched, as if the very mention of them was akin to stubbing his toe against the substantial wooden desk. "They didn't tell me where they went."

"Ren and I have a date tonight. I will text you their address."

"They need their space." Jaewook had to rip the words from his mind. He believed it, but it hurt to say.

"Okay. I'll text you that address anyway."

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Jong Kook asked. 

"Ren, Joon, and Taecyeon moved out--temporarily." Woo Sung informed Jong Kook while also hoping that his use of the word temporarily was of some encouragement to Jaewook.

"Where the hell would they go?" Jong Kook asked, not quite believing the story. "If they had a place to stay, why would they be companions?"

"They are staying together." Woo Sung explained. "I'm not sure how they got the apartment, but the lot of them are living together for now."

"And who would that be, exactly?"

"All of them--Ren, Joon, Taecyeon, Taemin, Jaejoong--"

"What?" Jong Kook's voice took on a deadly quality.

Seunghyun laughed. "You didn't know?"

Jong Kook shot mental daggers at his boss. "That sissy coward left me a fucking note."

Seunghyun found this even more amusing. "He--He left you a note?" 

"Shut up." The muscled man growled. "Where is he staying?"

"I'm sure as hell not telling you." Woo Sung declared. "You'll go over there and spread your anger around and scare them all."

"Tell me."

"No!" Woo Sung was firm. "I'm not going to help you out with your revenge--"

"It's not for revenge, moron. I want to see Jaejoong."

"I bet!"

Jong Kook made an annoyed noise and rolled his eyes. At least he knew that he'd be able to find Jaejoong eventually. That was good enough for now. A fucking note. Unbelievable. And his gorgeous pet was probably humping that cute sissy of Seunghyun's. Un-fucking-believable.

The door opened and in came the cute sissy and the head honcho's bratty nephew.

"Good morning." Woo Sung greeted. 

"Morning." The puppy responded, making Seunghyun smile--though he hid it. 

"Taemin, check my voicemails." The boss commanded in his sexy, deep voice. 

"Yes, sir." Taemin nodded and sat at his usual chair, getting started on his task.

"Hyunjoong, get us all some coffee."

The young man bristled at the demeaning task he was assigned but said nothing. He was fucking hungry and needed that damn paycheck. He wondered if this is what parents felt like, trying to feed the needy horde of pathetic creatures.

***

The trio of young men stopped at every place of business they happened upon to fill out applications. The process was tedious, but they hoped it would pay off. 

"Taec!" Joon scolded his boyfriend as they made their way down the sidewalk. "I'm not comfortable holding hands in public. You know that."

"I miss touching you!" Taecyeon whined. 

"We kissed this morning." Joon pointed out. "That was only a couple hours ago."

"And that was enough for you?"

"Yes!"

"But, babe, I can't stand seeing that sexy body and not touching it."

Ren laughed. "You're so greasy."

"I am not."

"You are." Joon agreed. "Try being a sweet, manly boyfriend instead of a whiny, clingy boyfriend."

"So, uhm, you still don't want anyone else to know?" Ren asked.

"No." Joon answered quickly and firmly. 

Taec answered at the same time but his response was: "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter!" Joon protested.

"Why? Because you're ashamed of me?" Even Taecyeon had to mentally cringe at that cliche line.

"No! I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Because you don't want people to think you're gay?"

Joon blushed. "Sometimes." He admitted.

Taecyeon sighed. "I'll try to be patient, Joon."

"Thank you." Joon said genuinely, patting the other man's shoulder. 

The next stop was a clothing store. After filling out the applications, Taecyeon announced that he needed to use the restroom. On the way, he pointed out that if he were still wearing diapers, his life would be more convenient. 

Ren said he didn't need to use the facilities and waited for them while perusing the women's panties. 

Joon and Taecyeon stood at adjacent urinals and silently went about their business. After Taecyeon finished, he zipped back up and stepped behind Joon, hands sliding to his lover's hips as he kissed the back of his neck. Joon closed his eyes, now that he was finished urinating--that was after he looked around to ensure nobody else was in the room with them.

"You're so sexy." Taecyeon whispered, one hand finding Joon's flaccid member, causing him to let out a sigh. "I want to touch you all the time. I'm sorry."

Joon leaned back, resting against Taecyeon. His member was quickly becoming aroused. "Taec."

"Yes, sexy?" He asked before sucking lightly on the sensitive flesh of Joon's neck. 

"I do want to have sex with you. It's just--"

The door opened and Joon moved like a hummingbird--too quick for the eye to see anything but a blur--tucking his penis back into his pants and stepping out of his lover's embrace. He washed his hands silently, face burning, and left the room to find Ren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Bad Touch" : Taecyeon is handsy; Jong Kook tells Taemin where his hands shouldn't be; Jiyong urges guests' hands to get busy.


	135. Bad Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: Taemin is uncomfortable; Taecyeon is still horny

Taecyeon found Ren and Joon still in the women's section. He slipped his arms around Ren, from behind, and ran a flat hand over the man's chest, blatantly feeling him up. 

"Taec!" Ren scolded, but didn't move. "Bad touch! Bad touch!"

Joon thumped the back of Taecyeon's head with his palm. Taecyeon grinned, loving Joon's jealousy, and kissed Ren's cheek.

"You'd look sexy in those." He indicated the panties before them.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/Rene-Rofe-Crotchless-Black-Lace-Thong-with-Bow-Detail-P15568348_zps0a77787e.jpg.html)

"Look, there's even a hole for your dick." Taecyeon's lips were on his friend's ear.

Ren broke out of his annoying friend's grasp. "Seriously, Taecyeon!"

Joon gripped Taecyeon's arm sharply, surprising the well built man. He turned and looked questioningly at his boyfriend. He was met with an unhappy glare.

"Stop throwing yourself at other men." Joon said darkly.

Taecyeon raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

Joon released his arm and started for the store exit, Ren and Taecyeon following silently.

***

Taemin was glad to have a job, but the atmosphere in the office had suddenly become very uncomfortable. Firstly, he felt off balance around Seunghyun. The older man treated him kindly enough but didn't touch him. No pats on the head, no playful swat on the butt, no kisses. 

Secondly, Jong Kook looked as if he were plotting ways to murder Taemin--probably starting with pulling out the boy's eyelashes one by one and then starting on his nose hairs. It didn't help that one time when he was in the restroom, the large man cornered him.

"Jaejoong is mine, you little mutt. Keep your filthy paws off him."

Taemin felt tiny and terrified. He tried to look unaffected. "Jaejoong can do what he wants." He was thankful his voice didn't break. 

"And you're hoping you're what he wants, so he'll do you."

Taemin blushed. "I--I--I don't like the way you treat him!"

The smile that graced Jong Kook's lips was positively frightening. This time, Taemin did flinch. The older man chuckled and stepped back, allowing the boy to scramble out of the restroom.

Thirdly, Jaewook was different. He said next to nothing all day, focusing his attention on his work and little else. When the others had something to ask him, they had to say his name two or three times before he heard them. From the frequent glances Woo Sung threw in his friend's direction, it was obvious that Jaewook's behavior was causing his friend worry also. 

All of these things added up to a very, very uncomfortable day at the office.

***

Ren knocked on the door, hoping someone was home. None of them had keys to the apartment. A slight oversight. 

Jiyong opened the door and greeted them with a kind smile.

"Uhm, what's with the clothes?" Joon asked eyeing the pile on the floor outside the door.

"I saw some trash on the floor, so I put it out." Jiyong replied easily.

"You can't just throw our stuff out the door!" Taec protested, scooping up the pile.

"You can't just leave your dirty stuff laying around." Jiyong countered. "The laundry room is over there." He pointed.

Taecyeon grumbled. "Fine."

"Oh and there are towels in the dryer that need to be folded. You're welcome."

"I need to get ready for my date." Ren took off for the bathroom. "I'll fold them next time."

"Come on." Joon sighed. "We'll need clean clothes." He lead the way to the laundry room. 

Joon opened the dryer and started folding. Taecyeon stuffed the pile into the washer. He was punching the clothes down, trying to force them to fit. 

"What are you doing?" Joon asked.

"What does it look like?" Taecyeon grumped. "I'm putting the fucking dirty laundry in the fucking washer so I can fucking wash it."

Joon stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh. 

"What?" Taecyeon asked, annoyed. 

Joon continued to laugh.

"Whaaaaat?" Taecyeon whined.

Joon laughed until tears formed. He wiped them and took a deep breath. "You can't fit all of those in there at once, silly."

"You don't know that. I'm stronger than laundry."

Joon laughed again and nudged Taecyeon away from the washer. He pulled the clothes out and dropped them onto the floor. 

"Dude!" Taecyeon protested. "You're undoing my work!"

"You can't put this in with this." Joon held up a   white sock and a pair of red skinny jeans. "You'll end up with pink socks--unless that's what you're going for. Ren might like some pink socks." Joon teased.

Taecyeon threw a pair of boxers at his boyfriend.

"Hey! That's gross!" Joon threw the dirty sock at Taecyeon. 

"Hey!" Taecyeon threw someone's tighty whities at his boyfriend.

"Ewwww!" Joon leapt on his crazy boyfriend.

Taecyeon caught him and reached for more dirty laundry. Joon pulled on his ears.

"Owwww!" Taecyeon bellowed.

Joon laughed and kissed his boyfriend. Taecyeon smiled, his hands cupping Joon's round ass.

"This is perfect." Taecyeon said, capturing Joon's lips with his. 

"Mmmm." Joon agreed into the kiss as Taecyeon set him on the washer, standing between his legs.

However, when Taecyeon reached down and palmed Joon's crotch, the other man pushed on his shoulders.

"Not right now, Taec." Joon said urgently. "Someone could come in!"

"I want to come in." Taec winked.

"Get over yourself." Joon half groaned, half chuckled as he hopped off the appliance. "Now put those dark colors in the washer."

Taecyeon sighed, feeling sexually frustrated, and did as he was told. 

"That's not dark. That's grey." Joon interrupted.

"Just fold your damn towels, housewife."

Joon hit him with a clean towel and the wrestling match started again.

***

"Taemin." Woo Sung startled the boy outside the big glass doors that opened into the lobby of the office building.

"Oh!" Taemin jumped.

"Sorry." Woo Sung held up his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Taemin composed himself.

"Listen," Woo Sung stumbled a little bit for words to express himself. "I'm worried about Jaewook. I hate to ask this, because I know you boys need this...but, is it possible for Taecyeon or Joon or both of them to at least visit or call him?"

Taemin didn't know what to say. He knew Jaewook was taking this hard, but he knew Joon needed freedom for a change. "I..."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to put you in the middle. If I could think of another way, I'd do it. Do you think they'd talk to me?"

"I--I don't know." Taemin shook his head. "I'll ask them, okay?"

"Thank you, Taemin. Thank you." Woo Sung looked genuinely relieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Say Yes To The Dress?" : Ren is going on a date.


	136. Say Yes To The Dress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren doesn't know what to wear for his date.

Jiyong glanced up when Ren exited the bathroom. The pretty boy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. 

"Is that what you're wearing for your date?" Jiyong asked conversationally.

"I'm not sure." Ren answered, more than willingly. He needed some advice on what to wear. If Dasom was around, she would have great advice for him. "I don't want to dress too feminine--I no longer have the hair for it."

"You have the face for it. The hair works just fine."

"Really? I mean, I only did the cross dressing because of the training. I don't mind it, I guess, but I wouldn't want to do it all the time. But Woo Sung likes it and I like him..."

"Did you bring a dress with you?"

Ren shook his head.

"I think I know just the thing." Jiyong got up and went into the bedroom. He emerged a moment later holding a burgundy shirt. "Try this on."

Ren took it, wondering if he should accept. 

"Go ahead." Jiyong urged.

Ren turned around and pulled his t-shirt off before slipping the shirt on. He buttoned it and turned around.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/renagain_zps37fff57b.jpg.html)  
"Oh! That looks perfect on you!" Jiyong gushed, slowly walking around Ren to get the full view. "Wear that."

"I couldn't wear your shirt." Ren acquiesced. 

"Please do. I made it and I'd love to see someone else wear it."

"You made this?" Ren was shocked.

"Sort of. I started with a plain shirt and then I modified it."

"That's impressive!" Ren exclaimed. "It looks great."

"Good. Wear it. " Jiyong smiled that brilliant smile of his. Ren couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you."

"Hey!" Taecyeon walked out of the laundry room with Joon and a pile of folded towels. "Lookin sexy, Ren!"

Joon rolled his eyes. 

***

Hyunjoong was heading to the post office when he rounded the corner and collided with someone. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" A feminine voice gushed. 

Hyunjoong looked down. The owner of the voice was on the floor, looking up at him. She was beautiful.

[](http://s1314.photobucket.com/user/oppach/media/bfd672aa-0a0f-4df5-97c3-973f208b94b7_zpsaa161155.jpg.html)

"I'm sorry." He said, offering her his hand. 

She took it and smiled, embarrassed. She brushed her skirt off.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks. Oh, you dropped this." She handed him one of the envelopes.

"Thanks. I certainly wouldn't want to lose that. I'd never hear the end of it."

She chuckled. "Tough boss?"

"The worst." He grinned. "You work in this building, too?"

She nodded.

"So I'll see you around, then."

"Yes. I hope so." She smiled.

Hyunjoong felt the best he had in weeks. Who knew that having a job could get a woman interested in him as much as money could?

***

Ren was pacing the room when Taemin and Hyunjoong arrived home from work. Hyunjoong removed his tie and jacket before the door closed. He stripped his shirt off before he got to his bedroom. He flipped Taecyeon off when the boy let out a wolf whistle.

Joon, who had been sitting on couch watching TV, with Taec sitting on the floor between his legs, pulled on his boyfriend's hair sharply. Taecyeon looked up at him questioningly.

The look on Joon's face said "Stop fucking around. You're mine." 

"Ren!" Jiyong said without anger. "Sit the fuck down, already!"

Ren froze, suddenly realizing he'd been pacing again. He sighed and sat on the arm of the couch.

"What's wrong, Ren?" Taemin asked.

"Nothing."

Jiyong chuckled. "He's worried his date won't like his outfit."

"You look great as usual, Ren." Taemin told him. "If Woo Sung doesn't like it, there's something wrong with him."

Taecyeon laughed. "You're so innocently cheesy, Taemin!"

"Shut up." Taemin pouted.

"Thanks, Taemin." Ren ignored Taecyeon. "I'm just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"There's no reason at all for you to be nervous." Joon spoke up. "You know Woo Sung loves you. He thinks everything you do is perfect."

"Absolutely." Taecyeon agreed. "It's perfectly disgusting and depressing to the rest of us. So relax and enjoy your date."

Taemin went into the bathroom and removed his suit before carefully hanging it up. He reentered the room in a t-shirt and sweats.

Hyunjoong came out of his bedroom in the same attire and headed to the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. He leaned on the back of the couch.

"What are we watching?"

"I'm not even sure." Jiyong replied, glancing up from the fabric in his hands. "Some action movie?"

Hyunjoong nodded and watched the TV.

"You're getting crumbs on the couch." Jiyong pointed out.

"Huh?" Hyunjoong looked down. "Oh." He brushed the crumbs away. He pulled a chair over from the small kitchen table and sat, continuing to eat and watch the TV.

Taecyeon raised an eyebrow. Where was the usual douche bag defensive comment?

"Where are you going for your date?" Taemin asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly." Ren checked his reflection in the window, playing with his hair a little as if it had been messed up. "I know we're going out to eat."

"Are you coming home tonight?" Jiyong asked. 

Ren blushed. "I don't know!"

Joon gave an amused chuckle. "He's your boyfriend. It wouldn't be strange to spend the night with him."

"How are you so innocent after the training?" Jiyong wondered out loud. 

"Once he sees you in that outfit, he's going to want to take you back to his place." Taecyeon leered. 

"Stop it." Ren fussed. "He likes me in a sexy dress."

"So wear one." Jiyong suggested.

"I told you I didn't bring one."

"Doesn't mean there isn't one here you could wear." Jiyong told him. 

Everyone in the room looked at Jiyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "I'm Ready For My Close-up." Ren has some help in getting ready for his date.


	137. I'm Ready For My Close Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong lends Ren some clothes

"Come with me." Jiyong led Ren into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Do you want to wear a dress?" Jiyong asked kindly. "You know I won't judge you."

"No offense, but how would I know that?"

Jiyong chuckled. "Because I'm offering to let you wear one of my dresses."

Ren blushed. "Oh."

Jiyong clapped his hand on the embarrassed man's shoulder. "It's okay. You didn't know. Now, what do you think of these?"

 

[](http://imgbox.com/PIse1IMp)

"Uh. Wow. I think those skirts are too short. I've worn stuff at home like that, but not in public." Ren was blushing again.

"You're so cute." Jiyong laughed happily. "Okay, try this, then."

[](http://imgbox.com/zonPkNYR)

"Oh!" Ren took the garment from Jiyong's hands. "I do like this one."

"It will look great on you. Go ahead and get changed in here--unless you need to shave first?"

"I already did, in case...you know." Ren blushed again.

Jiyong chuckled as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"You have a dress here?" Hyunjoong asked.

Jiyong nodded and reclaimed his place on the couch.

"I've never seen you wear it."

"My dresses are for special occasions." Jiyong winked. 

When the bedroom door opened again, there was another wolf whistle and a couple "wow"s. 

"You look great!" Taemin gushed.

"You look just like a girl." Hyunjoong observed in awe. "If I didn't know you, I'd be totally fooled."

Ren was blushing.

"Looks like it was made for you." Jiyong smiled.

"Thanks." Ren chewed on his lip for a moment before asking, "Do you have any shoes I could borrow?"

"Of course!" Jiyong went back into the bedroom and returned with a pair of simple, black flats with a bow on the front of each. 

Ren slipped them on.

"There's makeup in the bathroom, too." Jiyong offered. "It's in the blue box under the sink."

Hyunjoong looked at his companion. "You wear makeup, too?"

"Sometimes." Jiyong shrugged. "It's no big deal. Even straight guys can benefit from a little makeup."

"Not so much with dresses." Hyunjoong pointed out.

"True." Jiyong nodded. "But I'm not straight. I don't label. I'm not gay. I'm not straight. I like what I like and I like who I like."

Joon found this fascinating. "If you don't mind me asking, what would you do if you were dating a woman? I mean, would you still wear the dresses and makeup? Would you tell her?"

"Would I tell her what? That I like to dress up sometimes?" Jiyong shrugged again. "It's no big deal to me. Why does it have to be?"

"No woman is gonna want her man to look like a woman." Hyunjoong scoffed.

"You have asked every woman in the world?" Jiyong asked.

"It's just common sense."

"I didn't mean anything bad." Joon interjected. "I just...I was curious." Joon rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"To answer your question, yes I'd tell her. I wouldn't want to be in a relationship where I have to hide part of who I am."

Taecyeon gazed up at Joon, sensing there was more to Joon's question. He found no answers, however.

When a knock sounded, Ren rushed to the door and opened it. Instead of Woo Sung, he was greeted by Jaejoong. Disappointed, he let out a sigh and stepped away.

"It's nice to see you, too." Jae teased his friend.

"He's waiting for his date." Joon explained.

"Ah." Jaejoong nodded.

Taemin engulfed his friend in an enthusiastic hug. Jae returned the gesture and kissed the boy's head.

"Give me a minute." He removed himself from Taemin and went into the bathroom.

The moment Jaejoong exited, Taemin was on him again. Jae smiled, amused with the boy's keenness.

"How did your day at the office go?" Jae asked before pecking Taemin's lips.

Taemin smiled from the kiss. "It was strange." His smile faded. "Jong Kook is mad."

"He's always mad." Jaejoong chuckled. He knew Taemin was worried about him. He held the younger man's hand and sat on the other kitchen chair, pulling Taemin onto his lap. 

Taemin draped his arms around Jae's shoulders and kissed him again. This time, the kiss did not stay innocent. Taemin opened his mouth to Jae and the older man obliged, tasting the sweet puppy. Hyunjoong was tempted to tell them to get a room, but the only room available was his and fuck no that was not going to happen.

This time when the knock at the door sounded, Ren knew it had to be his date. He opened the door, suddenly shy, and hoped Woo Sung liked his dress. Woo Sung stared. He thought the new haircut meant no more cross dressing. But here was this beautiful boy clad in a fetching black and lace dress that left his toned arms bare. 

"Ren," Woo Sung realized he was staring. "you look stunning."

Ren blushed and smiled, happy that Woo Sung liked the borrowed garment. Woo Sung held out his hand.

"Are you ready?"

Ren nodded and accepted the offered hand. He seemed to have forgotten all about his friends as he left without another word.

"Wow." Hyunjoong was the first to speak. "You're right. Disgustingly and depressingly perfect."

Joon chuckled. Hyunjoong caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and wished he hadn't. Taemin was straddling Jaejoong and making out, Jae's hands holding Taemin's fun sized ass.

"For fucks sake, you two!"

They all looked then. Jiyong laughed, as did Taecyeon.

"Go fuck in the laundry room." Hyunjoong grumbled at the pair. "People eat in here."

Taecyeon tugged on Joon's shirt. When Joon looked down at him, Taecyeon licked his lips seductively. Joon forced himself to think of non sexy things. Grandmothers. Sad kittens. Taecyeon's teeth worried his lower lip, reminding Joon of oral sex bestowed upon him by the man. Grandpas. Black teeth. Taecyeon's dark eyes were locked on Joon's as he slipped a finger into his mouth, reminding Joon ever more of the oral sex. Sad grandmothers. Whining children. Fuck this. Nothing was working. 

Joon kicked Taecyeon and got up from the couch.

"Ow!" Taecyeon protested as Joon quickly made his way into the bathroom, slamming the door. 

They all looked at Taecyeon.

"What did you do?" Jiyong asked. 

"Me?" Taecyeon pulled his innocent face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture of the men in dresses was found here: [www.lacarmina.com/blog/2010/03/japanese-drag-fashion-in-akihabara-tokyo-crossdressing-fairy-decora-harajuku-girls-style-plasticgod-jrock-art/](url)
> 
> Next Chapter: "Oppa" : Ren and Woo Sung go on their date; the guys in the apartment ask each other why they do what they do.


	138. Oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Woo Sung's date. The boys at the apartment have a conversation.

Woo Sung opened the car door for his beautiful date and closed it after he sat in the car. The older man got into the driver's seat and started the car, but not before reaching over to take Ren's hand in his and place a light kiss on the back of it. Ren smiled happily. He knew Woo Sung was crazy about him and he loved it.

Ren checked out his handsome date as the man drove. He was wearing dark jeans and a black suit jacket over a t-shirt. Ren imagined the sharp looking jacket laying on the floor as the older man picked him up, Ren's legs wrapped around the man's waist--

"Are you okay?" Woo Sung was asking, after Ren failed to respond to his name.

[](http://imgbox.com/Ve7cvXiA)

"Huh?" Ren mentally slapped himself for his lack of eloquence.

"Is something wrong, princess?" 

Ren smiled. Why did he love Woo Sung calling him that? No man should enjoy being called princess, but he did. Ren leaned over and kissed the older man's cheek.

"Not a thing."

***

"Go apologize." Jaejoong told his friend. "I don't know what you did, but no doubt it was something you need to apologize for."

"So unfair." Taecyeon complained, but got to his feet and knocked on the bathroom door. "Joon. I'm sorry."

"I doubt that." Joon shot back, opening the door and glaring at him. 

Taecyeon gave him a big fake pout. "I hate when you're mad at me."

"Uh huh." Joon pushed past him and planted himself back on the couch. He allowed Taecyeon to retake his spot on the floor, leaning on his legs.

Taemin was giving Jaejoong big, brown puppy dog eyes, but it wasn't working.

"Why did Ren agree to move out?" Jaejoong asked , immune to the cute eyes. "He and Woo Sung are obviously in love."

"I don't know." Joon answered for all of them. "Do you think he felt pressured by Ah In?"

Taecyeon snorted. "Who would ever feel pressured by Ah In?"

They all laughed at that.

"Then why are you here?" Taemin asked, feeling a bit grumpy.

"Because Joon is."

"You should give up already." Jaejoong chuckled. "He's straight."

Taec's eyes met Joon's. Joon saw something there that he liked, that made his heart content. Love. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

"I can't." Taecyeon grinned.

"What about Jaewook?" Taemin asked. "He seems very sad." Taemin told them about Jaewook's listless and distracted behavior at the office and Woo Sung's request.

"We can call him." Taecyeon said, looking to his boyfriend for confirmation. 

Joon nodded. 

"But why are you chasing Joon when you're...involved with Jaewook?"

"Why are you humping Jaejoong when you both have clients?" Taecyeon shot back.

"Jae isn't going back to that monster!" Taemin was flustered.

"He's not a monster." Jaejoong hugged the boy on his lap, kissing his cheek. "He's just a bit of a clueless jerk."

Taemin stared at his friend, shocked. "Why are you standing up for him?"

"I'm sitting." Jaejoong teased, rubbing his nose on Taemin's. 

Taemin pouted, making Jaejoong chuckle and kiss his lower lip. 

"And what about your cold, asshole client?" Hyunjoong asked Taemin. 

"Why do you hate your uncle so much?" Taemin demanded. "He's always been nice to me."

"Does that include making you act like a fucking animal and be almost naked in front of his nephew?" Hyunjoong shot back.

Taemin turned red and hid his face in the crook of Jaejoong's neck. Jaejoong hugged the boy close, frowning at Hyunjoong.

"That was unneccesary." Jaejoong scolded. 

"Why are you all pointing fingers at each other about your clients when you're all in the same fucking boat?" Hyunjoong blurted in frustration. Why couldn't they see something so obvious?

***

Ren waited for Woo Sung to open his door for him--all doors. He knew the older man liked to do it, so he let him. At the restaurant, Woo Sung pulled Ren's chair out for him before seating himself.

Ren blushed when he noticed eyes on him. He wondered if it was because they could tell he was a guy.

"I hope you're hungry, darling because I am." Woo Sung chuckled. 

"Don't want to look like a pig alone?" Ren teased.

"Exactly!"

"You're in luck. I'm starving." Ren winked, making Woo Sung grin.

The server was there promptly, asking for their drink orders. She was tall and thin and beautiful. Ren started to feel insecure as he watched Woo Sung talk with her. He stood and excused himself to use the restroom.

He really didn't think it thru, because now he was standing in front of two doors--one marked Gents and one marked Ladies. Now what?

"I recommend you use the ladies." Came a voice at Ren's elbow.

[](http://imgbox.com/iqviLhKI)

Ren stared. The man was handsome in a way Woo Sung wasn't. He loved his Woo Sung, though and Woo Sung was sexy and handsome in ways this man wasn't. 

"It would be a bad idea to use the gents looking that gorgeous." The man smiled understandingly. "Is that your boyfriend or is it a first date?"

Ren blushed. "My boyfriend."

"I see." The man nodded. "Lucky man. I hope he treats you well. If he ever fails to do so, I hope I'm around to help you move on." The man winked at him and went into the mens room.

Ren felt very, very warm.

***

Jaewook let out a heavy sigh as he unlocked the door to his home and stepped inside. He left his shoes by the door and headed in, dropping his jacket and tie on his way to the kitchen. He hated how quiet the house was without the boys. His arms ached with need to hold them. He pulled a bottle of rum from the cupboard and poured some over ice, drinking it down quickly before pouring another glass of it. He sipped this one on his way to the living room. 

There was nothing on TV, but he watched it anyway. He glanced to the other end of the couch. There sat Joon's unnecessarily large teddy bear. He reached over and pulled it to himself, hugging it while he finished his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Date Night" : Ren and Woo Sung's date heats up; the boys at the apartment continue their sensitive conversation


	139. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo Sung and Ren continue their date; the conversation continues at the apartment.

Ren felt strange using the ladies room but knew it would be even worse if he had gone to the mens room. He stood at one of the sinks washing his hands.

"Oh! I love your dress!" Gushed a woman.

"Thank you." Ren replied quietly, quickly drying his hands and going to the table where Woo Sung was waiting.

"Are you okay?" Woo Sung asked. "Your face is a little red."

"I'm fine." Ren answered, sipping his water. "It was strange using the womens restroom. And some man was flirting with me, I think."

"There was a man in the ladies restroom?" Woo Sung was confused.

"Other than me? No. He was outside. I think he knew."

"What did he say?"

"That you'd better treat me right or he'd help me move on."

Woo Sung's eyes went wide, anger flitted across them. Ren giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" The older man asked, a bit grumpy.

"You're jealous."

"No. That was rude of him."

"I love you." Ren laughed, not believing Woo Sung's flimsy excuse. "I guess you'll just have to make sure you're treating me right." Ren teased.

***

"In the same boat?" Taemin challenged. "What about you? You're living off someone else."

"I have a job now. I'm trying."

"Doesn't mean you know what we go thru."

"Didn't say I did." Hyunjoong argued. "You're fussing at each other when you shouldn't be."

Dammit. He was right. How did that happen?

"We'll figure it out." Jaejoong told him, stopping short of telling the man to butt out and mind his own business.

Taecyeon reached up and patted Joon's hand. Joon let the other man slide his fingers between Joon's.

"I'm glad Ren and Woo Sung get along so well. It's sweet." Taemin said.

"Indeed." Taecyeon agreed.

"Do you like Jaewook?" Taemin asked. "He seems like a nice guy. Maybe he should move on? It's not fair to give him false hope."

"That's very kind of you, Taemin." Taec said genuinely. "But there's nothing to worry about."

"He seems so sad."

"He'll be okay. Promise."

"I'm a little concerned about you two." Joon spoke up now that the mood in the room was conducive to a decent conversation regarding the matter of clients and companions. "If Seunghyun and Jong Kook find out about you two, they'll be mad. Don't go back to them if they find out. Please?"

"Jong Kook wouldn't actually harm me." Jaejoong smiled reassuringly. "He's all talk."

"Jae--"

"He wants sex to be rough--not everyday life. He separates the two quite well. He wants to dominate during sex, that's all."

"He scares me!" Taemin shuddered.

"Me too." Joon shared the same sentiment.

"That's his front." Jaejoong explained as if he'd known this all along. In reality, he was putting the pieces together as he spoke. "He thinks he can't have a real relationship--a partner. I'm not sure why. So, he acts tough and puts up this thick wall. That way, he doesn't get emotionally involved and then rejected. "

"I think you're imagining things." Taemin scoffed.

"What about Seunghyun?" Taecyeon asked. "Are you going back to him?"

Taemin looked at Jaejoong. "I don't know yet. I'd rather be with someone who loves me."

"Love is an elusive luxury." Jiyong broke the silence that followed Taemin's answer.

***

Ren smiled happily as he and Woo Sung walked to the car holding hands. He loved the way he felt when he was with the older man. Again, he didn't know why he liked it--being treated like a precious, pretty princess--but oh did he like it. 

Woo Sung opened the car door for his date, but didn't let go of his hand. When Ren looked to him, Woo Sung stole a kiss. Such a small act made Ren feel as if he was a beautiful, pure, desirable woman made of delicate glass. Why would feeling that way make a man happy? He decided not to question it and just enjoy.

They ended up taking a drive along the river, looking at the lights reflecting off the surface of the water. Woo Sung pulled the car along the river and turned the engine and lights off. 

"So pretty." Ren breathed, watching the river at night.

"Yes, you are."

Ren turned to Woo Sung and swatted his arm. "Stop being so cheesy!"

Woo Sung laughed. "I can't help it, babe. It's all your fault."

The laughter gradually died off and left the two lovers gazing into each other's eyes. If the moment got any more cliché, Ren was sure it was going to turn out to be a commercial for tampons.

Woo Sung caressed the younger man's face with tender fingers before tilting his head to capture those plump lips. Ren couldn't believe that it still felt like the first kiss. He tingled from the roots of his newly dyed hair to the tips of his toes. Maybe it was because he was sure now. Woo Sung was the one for him. 

Whatever the reason was, Ren returned the kiss, tender at first and then seductively nibbling on the other man's lips until he opened his mouth. That's when he started to feel aroused instead of just tingly--when their tongues slid together and Woo Sung's hands found his bare knees.

The older man's hands massaged their way up Ren's legs, stopping short of the silky panties the younger man wore. 

"So smooth." Woo Sung breathed, his lips now on Ren's neck, his hands enjoying Ren's freshly shaved legs. 

Ren's eyes closed, leaning back against the car door. Though it was a tad uncomfortable, Woo Sung turned more towards Ren, sliding the skirt of the dress up enough to get a glimpse of Ren's underwear.

It was dark, of course, so Woo Sung couldn't tell exactly which color the panties were, but they were oh so feminine and barely containing Ren's bulge. Those perfect lips parted in a quiet gasp, head back as Woo Sung cupped said bulge, pressing the cool, slippery fabric to sensitive flesh.

"You're beautiful, princess." The older man breathed, his thumb dipping into the panties to find the wet head of Ren's cock.

Ren whimpered and shivered. It was almost too much--his bare legs exposed to the chilly air, the soft fabric pressed to his genitals warmed by Woo Sung's gentle hand. 

"It feels good?" Woo Sung asked, slipping his other thumb under the legband of the panties.

Ren whimpered again, beyond words, and lifted his hips slightly. Woo Sung suddenly let go of Ren, causing the younger man to abruptly sit up and stare.

"Don't get upset, darling." Woo Sung chuckled. "I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed the younger man's ass and pulled him close, leaving Ren in awkward position of his crotch up in the air and his head down on the seat. A moment later, Ren didn't care.

Woo Sung licked the front of Ren's panties and the younger man gasped. 

"Oh!" Ren writhed in Woo Sung's grip as the older man continued tasting the younger man thru his feminine undergarment. "Please, please!"

"Please?" Woo Sung asked before his tongue found the part of Ren's now solid member sticking above the waistband.

Ren cried out and held onto the door, mouth open as he panted. Woo Sung devoured his lover's hard cock, hands squeezing the other man's ass.

"Woo Sung! I need you! Oh fuck! I need you!"

The older man groaned, his own dick throbbing in need. He undid his pants with one hand, letting out a sigh of relief as his manhood sprang from the tight confines.

"Please, oh please." Ren muttered incoherently, lost in lust.

Woo Sung released his mouthful with a lewd pop and bit the sexy undies, dragging them down Ren's trembling legs with his teeth. He dropped them to the floor, not caring a bit about them anymore, taking in the view of Ren's member standing tall and leaking precum. He fumbled a bit, too excited to focus, to get the lube and condom and from the console. 

"Oh, babe." The older man breathed, looking at Ren's exposed and sprawled on the seat before him. "You are so fucking sexy. I want you so badly right now."

Ren was staring at him, breathing hard in anticipation. "Take me, Woo Sung. Take me."

Woo Sung slowly slipped his sheathed and lubed member into Ren, causing both men to cry out.

"Yes! More!" Ren's cry sounded.

"Oh! Ren!" Woo Sung returned. He pushed all the way in, burying himself in Ren's tight heat. 

They took a moment to enjoy the simple delight of being connected, but only a moment, before Woo Sung sat back in the driver's seat, pulling Ren with him.

Ren rested his hands on Woo Sung's powerful shoulders, gazing down at him as he lifted himself slightly. 

"Do it." Woo Sung whispered, shivering with anticipation of his own.

Ren smiled mischievously, further lifting himself. Woo Sung's fingers tensed on Ren's hips. 

And then Ren dropped, slamming down on his partner's solid member.

"Fuck!" Woo Sung's eyes rolled back at the sensations assaulting his body--Ren riding him, the dress brushing against his exposed flesh. "Again, babe."

Ren obliged, moaning when his lover's hands moved from his hips to his bare ass. Woo Sung gave up on patience and lifted the smaller man, fucking him fast and hard.

"Unnnhh!" Ren cried out, loving the way the older man fucked him. 

Woo Sung shared a sloppy but passionate kiss with Ren as the younger bounced on his lap, getting closer and closer to sexual nirvana. It suddenly occurred to him to bring Ren with him and he wrapped his hand around Ren's rod.

"Ah! Make me cum!" Ren pleaded.

"Cum with me, precious!" Woo Sung commanded, pounding into the hot young man in the sexy dress. "Oh fuck!" He slammed his hips up into Ren and unloaded, head back and mouth open.

Ren's own eyes rolled back as Woo Sung's hand unconsciously tightened around his sensitive organ and a moment later, his cock pulsed as it released all over Woo Sung's hand.

They were both panting as they recovered. No words were exchanged as they gazed at each other. 

Ren smiled before Woo Sung captured his lips and they kissed there in the dark beside the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Rise and Shine" : The apartment is a bit crowded.


	140. Rise and Shine

Ah In yawned as he tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. He found the apartment dark, the couch folded out into a bed, and two men sleeping on it. He stripped off his uniform and dropped it right there by the door, taking his boxer clad ass to the couch bed and sliding under the covers. 

After sex by the river, Woo Sung and Ren watched a movie. Thus, Ren didn't arrive home till midnight. He found the apartment door unlocked and the apartment dark and silent. He removed the borrowed dress, carefully hanging it in the bathroom, and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt. His panties were still somewhere in Woo Sung's car. The couch bed was full, so he made himself comfortable on the floor.

Jiyong was the first one up the next morning. He fried an egg for himself and enjoyed it with some toast and a mug of hot coffee. The smell of food woke Ah In--partially. He felt warmth around his torso and knew it was either Taecyeon or Joon. He sighed, wondering why the two couldn't just cuddle with each other and leave him out of it. The body next to his stirred as someone's lips found his cheek and then lips. It was just a quick peck, but he really wasn't fond of men kissing him--even if it was Joon or Taec.

"Seriously?" He mumbled and opened his eyes.

Several things then took place nearly instantaneously. 

Ah In blurted "Holy shit!" and fell off the bed onto a completely asleep and defenseless Joon, who in turn let out a yelp of pain and shock. At the same moment Ah In blurted "Holy shit!" and fell, Taemin let out a screech of despair and disgust before scrambling back and accidentally catching Jaejoong's unguarded genitals with his flailing hand. 

While Joon was letting out a yelp of pain and shock, Jaejoong let out a low, pain filled groan of "fuuuuuuck!" which caused Taemin to fawn over him, uttering a thousand apologies. As Taemin was tearfully apologizing to Jae, Taec and Ren woke suddenly, wondering what the fuck was going on. 

"Joon?" Taecyeon rudely shoved Ah In off his boyfriend. 

"Son of a bitch." Ah In let out a grunt and a curse.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Joon snapped at Ah In.

"Why the fuck are you sleeping on the floor?!" Ah In countered.

"Why the fuck were you kissing me?!" Taemin cried in despair.

Taecyeon started to laugh. 

"It's so not funny." Jaejoong complained, hands on his sore crotch.

"I did not kiss you! You kissed me!" Ah In snapped back at Taemin. 

"Ah In likes boys!" Taecyeon was still enjoying himself.

"Shut up! I'm straight!" Ah In lunged at Taecyeon.

Taecyeon caught him and pinned him on the floor, sitting on his hips. 

Jiyong sat in the kitchen watching the show while calmly sipping on his coffee. 

"What in the fuck do you all have against sleep?!" Hyunjoong bellowed, emerging from the bedroom with bed hair and a frown.

Jiyong smirked behind his mug of hot liquid. Oh these boys were amusing.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Ah In growled at Taecyeon.

"No way." Taecyeon grinned at his victim. "You keep getting yourself into these situations with other guys. You're so not straight."

"Taecyeon!" Ah In was seeing red. 

Taecyeon moved his hips, grinding on the livid man beneath him. The next moment, he found himself lying on his back, looking up at an angry Joon. Or was that hurt on his features? Joon said nothing, but he didn't have to. Taecyeon realized he'd gone too far. Joon turned away and went into the kitchen. Jiyong watched him.

"You moron!" Ah In hissed at Taecyeon, also noticing Joon's actions. "Go apologize to him." He said quietly so the others didn't hear him. He knew Joon wanted the relationship between himself and the other two men to remain a secret.

Taecyeon gave Ah In a strange look but said nothing. 

"He's not going to behave. You may as well give up." Jiyong said to Joon.

When Joon said nothing, Jiyong continued. "For a guy who claims to like you, he spends an awful lot of time hitting on other guys."

Joon turned to him this time, eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jiyong help up a hand.

"Sorry." Jiyong offered. "I'll mind my own business."

"I'm fine." Jaejoong was telling Taemin. "It was an accident. Don't worry about it."

Taemin obviously was worrying about it. It was easier to focus on accidentally hurting Jaejoong than to think about kissing Ah In. Hyunjoong gave up on the other men and claimed the bathroom for his own. Regardless of the antics of his new roommates, he needed to get ready for work.

"Joon." Taecyeon said softly, standing a couple feet behind his boyfriend.

Joon ignored him, scrounging up some breakfast from the fridge. As he was heating it up, Taecyeon hugged him, still from behind. Joon froze for a second and then broke the other man's hold.

"It's fine." Joon said tightly. 

Taecyeon sighed and left his boyfriend alone. The rest of the time before Taemin and Hyunjoong left for work was quiet. 

At work, Taemin noticed that Jaewook was again quiet and withdrawn. Woo Sung was positively glowing. Jong Kook was short tempered even a bit more than usual and kept glaring at him. Taemin was terrified of the man. 

"Good morning, boys." Seunghyun greeted them. 

"Mornin'" Hyunjoong returned. "Uhm, I was wondering..." Hyunjoong gathered his courage. "Can I get paid now? I'm hungry and there's no food in the house."

"Your mother hasn't been sending you money?" Seunghyun asked.

Hyunjoong was shocked to find himself blushing, embarrassed that the other men in the office knew about his living situation.

"No. I have a job. If I get paid, I can buy my own food."

Seunghyun was tempted to smile, but he resisted. It was a good sign. The young man seemed to be taking the first steps toward maturity. 

"Fair enough." Seunghyun nodded, unlocking his desk drawer and taking out a check book. He wrote out a generous amount and handed it to the boy. "You can cash it on your lunch hour. For now, get to work."

"Yes, sir." Hyunjoong heard himself say and wondered why on earth he said it.

Thankfully lunch time came soon enough. Hyunjoong was starving. Taemin was starving but not for food. As Hyunjoong left to cash his check and satisfy his growling stomach, Taemin sat in the office and gazed sadly at his boss. 

Between Jaejoong not having sex with him and initiating almost no physical contact with him, and Seunghyun no longer touching him at all or calling him anything other than his name, Taemin was one lonely, neglected, sad puppy. 

Instead of Seunghyun noticing the young man's disappointment, Jong Kook was the one to notice. 

"You should not look that disheartened when you're having sex with my pet." He growled at the boy, startling him.

"You are such a jealous woman." Seunghyun was amused with his friend. 

"Don't be stupid." Jong Kook snapped. "He's moping around here like his life sucks. He's lucky you're still letting him work here."

Seunghyun shrugged. "Taemin is a good worker."

This didn't make Taemin happy. A good worker? Seunghyun wasn't keeping him around because he liked him? Seunghyun didn't like him?

While the office workers were grumpy, Hyunjoong was hoping to run into the pretty woman he'd met the day before. His luck didn't let him down. He caught her coming out of the elevator. She smiled when she saw him.

"Heading out for lunch?" He inquired.

"Yes. You?"

"The same. Okay if I join you?"

"Of course." She smiled again and it made him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Can You Hear Me Now?" : some conversations with deep implications


	141. Can You Hear Me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some conversations of importance

"This was nice." She said, smiling at Hyunjoong as they walked back to the office building. 

Hyunjoong was in a good mood. He finally had some money. He'd just had a nice lunch with a beautiful woman. He even knew her name now, next he'd get her number. Then, it would be dates and sex. He smiled as he opened the door for Eun Ah, a perfect gentleman.

***

Ah In yawned for the hundredth time that morning. He hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. Currently, only himself and Jiyong were in the apartment. Taecyeon and Jaejoong had both gone out for job interviews. Joon and Ren had gone along to fill out more applications.

"How are things going between you and your girlfriend?" Jiyong asked after offering Ah In a mug of coffee.

Ah In sipped it, hoping the caffeine would keep him awake. After another yawn, he answered the question.

"I haven't heard from her since I left."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Knowing Tae Hee, she's just trying to give me the time and space she thinks I need. But it kinda sucks. I miss her."

"So call her."

"I'm a little afraid to. It's better thinking she's giving me space than to possibly find out she's done with me."

"I guess so. Though, if you knew--either way--you could take care of things. Being in limbo is never productive."

"True. What are your plans?"

"I take things one day at a time."

***

"Here's your pay, Taemin." Seunghyun interrupted Taemin's sulking and Jong Kook's glaring.

"Thank you." The younger man accepted the check, trying to catch Seunghyun's eye.

"You should go cash it now." The boss said without looking up. "Get yourself some lunch."

"O-okay." Taemin paused. "Do you want to eat with me?"

"No, thank you. I have a lot of work to do."

Taemin's shoulders slumped and he left without another word.

"Why the fuck is he so moody?" Jong Kook muttered.

"Because he wants my attention but he's not getting it." Seunghyun smirked.

"He does not. He's got Jaejoong. Those two are always attached to each other like leeches on flesh."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Seunghyun remarked, amused. "Jaejoong can't give Taemin what he wants."

"You're the idiot. They both said they liked each other and they had sex during training."

"Friends like each other. Hell, I like you. They had sex because they were horny."

"If you keep ignoring your puppy, he'll just find someone else."

"Not a chance. He's hooked. He thinks he wants Jaejoong but that boy needs what I've got."

"A bad attitude and unsubstantiated ego?"

Seunghyung laughed. "Just watch, my clueless friend."

***

"Good news!" Joon announced once Ah In opened the door. "I got a job!"

"Awesome." Ah In high fived his friend.

"Out of the way!" Taecyeon squeezed past them and made a beeline for the bathroom. He was discouraged to find it occupied. "Hurry up!" He pounded on the door, standing there with legs desperately crossed.

"I'm not playing Parcheesi in here." Jiyong countered. "Patience."

"I'm gonna burst!" Taecyeon complained. "Fuck I miss diapers."

"You have issues." Ah In told him.

"I have experience." Taec countered, hand on his crotch to help stem the urge.

"Where's Jae?" Ah In asked, closing the door.

"He was told he could start his new job right away." Joon answered.

"Cool."

The moment that Jiyong opened the bathroom door, Taecyeon shoved him aside and undid his jeans. He didn't bother with privacy as he achieved splash down.

"That's rude." Jiyong scolded and closed the door.

***

Jaewook had been sent home early. Seunghyun told him he was being an eyesore. He sighed and poured himself a drink, sipping as he sunk onto his couch, leaning on Joon's teddy bear. He missed that boy so much. He inhaled Joon's scent and a tear slowly slid down his cheek, wetting the bear's fur.

The way the boys teased each other. The way Taecyeon looked at him, even when Joon was around. His heart ached. He missed his boys. He needed his boys. How had he fallen for them so deeply? How had they become such an integral part of his being? 

He loved them. He realized that now. He loved them equally--not Taec more than Joon, as he had assumed. He willed himself not to cry as he took a burning gulp of his alcohol.

When the pone rang, he didn't want to answer it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. But, for some reason, he answered the phone after checking for the caller.

"Yes, Ah In?"

"Surprise!"

Jaewook sat up straight at the sound of that playful voice. He worked hard to keep his own voice steady.

"Taec!"

"And me too!"

Jaewook smiled. Oh his boys. His wonderful, lovely boys.

"And how are you?" He managed to ask.

"Pretty good." Joon answered. "I got hired today."

Jaewook could hear the smile on his precious Joon. "Excellent." He praised.

"I had an interview today but don't know anything yet." Taecyeon added. 

"I'm sure you'll get a job soon." Jaewook encouraged. 

"Are you doing okay?" Taecyeon asked. "Taemin says you're not yourself."

"I'm fine." Jaewook almost called him baby. "It's just quiet around here, that's all. Are things going okay there? Have there been any fist fights yet?"

Joon laughed. "Yet?"

"None thus far." Taecyeon told him. "Hyunjoong isn't the asshole he appears to be."

"Takes two to fight." Jaewook chuckled, feeling peace spread thru his body like the warmth of the alcohol.

"I'm an angel." Taec claimed, making Jaewook and Joon laugh. Joon rolled his eyes and thumped the back of Taec's head.

"I'm very glad to hear you boys are doing well." Jaewook smiled into the phone. "I'm so glad you called me."

"We were concerned when Taemin told us you were upset." Joon told him. 

"I'm not upset, Joon." Jaewook assured him. He knew Joon didn't need any more guilt in his life. "I'm just adjusting to the peace and quiet."

Joon giggled. Taemin wrapped an arm around his waist and grinned. 

"We'll call again, okay?" Taec told him.

"I would like that very much."

After they said their goodbyes, Jaewook set his phone on the coffee table and looked at Joon's bear, a smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Bursting of the Dam" : One of my favorite chapters. Joon and Taecyeon do the laundry. ; )


	142. Bursting of the Dam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon gives in.

Joon and Taecyeon returned to the living room with Ah In's phone. Joon sighed as he looked around.

"I suppose no one's done the laundry."

Not a one of them looked guilty.

"Seriously." Joon rolled his eyes and went into the laundry room, but not before barking out an order. "Get the dirty laundry in here now."

They scrambled, grabbing up handfuls and armfuls.

"Really, guys." Taecyeon raised an eyebrow. "You're such slobs."

"Shut up." Ah In said easily. "You're doing the same fucking thing." He indicated Taec's own handful.

Taecyeon stuck out his tongue and entered the laundry room, closing the door behind him.

"Help me sort these." Joon told him.

Taecyeon was glad Joon no longer seemed upset with him.After sorting, Joon put a load in the washer and started it.

"I'm sorry." Taec wrapped his arms around Joon from behind.

"I know, Taec. I know you're just playing around and I know you don't hit on me in front of the others--not much, anyway--because I don't want anyone to know. But still..." Joon sighed and leaned back against his lover's solid chest. "Sometimes you go too far."

Taec kissed Joon's neck. "I love you, Joonie-bear."

"I love you, too." Joon smiled. "I still don't like that nick name."

Taec chuckled and turned Joon around in his arms, pressing their lips together. Joon slipped his arms around his boyfriend and returned the kiss. It wasn't long before the kiss deepened with open mouths and dancing tongues. Taec's hands moved lower, cupping Joon's ass, and kneading those glorious globes.

"Joon." Taecyeon moaned into the kiss. "I need you. It's been too long."

Joon groaned and pulled back, catching his breath. "You're tempting, Taec, but we don't have any privacy."

"We're alone right now." Taec pointed out.

"We could be interrupted at any moment. Just try to be patient." Joon kissed him again.

Taec delved hungrily into Joon's mouth, at the same time lifting the other man. Joon wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, moaning when he felt Taec's arousal. So very tempting. Taecyeon had been tempting him every chance he got. He let no opportunity  go to waste.

"Oh Joon." Taec breathed. "Babe, I need you so much."

"... Can't." Joon broke off with a gasp as Taec pinned him against the wall. "No--" He moaned asTaecyeon ground against him. "--privacy."

"You really think any of them are going to come in here?" The bulkier man tagged Joon's neck, further inflaming the other man's desire. "They don't want to risk being put to work."

"How many times do I have to say no?" Joon attempted to scold his partner, but failed as his hips moved of their own accord, groaning as his own swollen organ brushed Taec's.

"Unh!" Taecyeon forgot how to speak for a moment. "Fuck, please Joon."

No. No, Joon. Don't do it. No privacy. Someone else's apartment. Bad idea, Joon. Bad, bad idea.

His train of thought was derailed as the other man's tongue dragged up his neck to his mouth, aggressively tasting. Fuck! Joon let out a low, long groan, shamelessly humping his lover, loving the friction it provided.

Taecyeon joined in, using his grip on Joon's ass to simulate fucking the gorgeous man attached to his body. 

"Please, please! Oh fuck, please!" Taecyeon mummered, biting at Joon's earlobe.

"Ahh!" Joon's body shuddered at the attack--both physically and mentally. Hearing Taec beg for him was so fucking hot. This man wanted him so badly--needed him--and his body was on fire, every inch of his skin was hyper sensitive with lust. "Only--fuck!--only if you bottom." There was no way Taec would agree to that. 

Taecyeon sunk his teeth into Joon's shoulder as he shivered at Joon's demand. After he recovered enough to speak, he whispered straight into Joon's ear, "Take me, babe."

"Uhhhh!" Joon pulled on his boyfriend's hair, attacking the man's mouth with pent up sexual frustration. He'd never wanted to have sex with someone more than he did right now. Fuck privacy. Fuck anyone finding out. Fuck Jaewook's rule about needing permission. He was going to fuck his incredibly sexy boyfriend right here and now.

Joon found his own two feet again, his hands busying themselves undoing Taec's jeans and pushing them down with his underwear. He wrapped his hand around the other man's shaft, causing both of them to whimper into the sloppy kiss. 

"Wait." Taecyeon breathed, kicking his jeans and undies off, but reaching into the pocket of the pants to pull out some lube. 

Joon stared at him. "Why do you have that?"

Taecyeon grinned at him. "I've been carrying it around since we left Jaewook's."

Just when Joon thought he couldn't get any hotter, warmth spread thru his body. This fucking devil. He turned Taec and shoved him towards the washer. Taec caught himself with his hands on the appliance and wiggled his ass, half bent over the machine. Joon swatted the bare ass before him, the sharp sound bouncing off the walls of the tiny room. 

"Mmmmm." Taec moaned.

"Like that, do you?" Joon asked, dropping his own clothing enough to get his throbbing member free. He landed another sharp slap on Taec's flesh. 

"Fuck!" Taec threw his head back, his hand finding his own leaking rod, pulling on it. 

"Oh no you don't." Joon swatted Taec's hand away. "I'm going to make you cum."

Taecyeon whimpered, feeling off balance and loving every moment of being lost. Joon slicked his cock up with his lover's warm lube before teasing the tight hole with his thumb. Taecyeon groaned, pushing back against the digit.

Joon rubbed up and down with the pad of his thumb, driving Taecyeon absolutely crazy. 

"Stop playing with me." Taecyeon begged. "I can't take it anymore." He started to lose the ability to string words together. "Fucking--just--unhh!" His eyes rolled back as Joon dipped his thumb into Taec. "No...need...your cock...fuck!"

Joon bent over Taecyeon, causing his solid member to stab at Taec's. Taecyeon cried out as the slick member slid along his. He was panting and clawing at the appliance he was hanging on to for dear life.

"You need my cock?" Joon teased between kisses and licks on Taec's quivering back.

"Is this payback?" Taecyeon managed to spit out.

"I'm getting back at you by giving you what you want?" Joon grinned, licking his way from one shoulder blade to the other. "I'm so fucking devious."

"You are. Now fuck me."

Joon straightened, using a hand to rub the head of his dick on Taec's twitching hole. He watched his precum smear, licking his lips subconsciously. Afraid he was going to cum before he even got inside, Joon quit wasting time and slowly pushed past his lover's tight ring of muscle. 

"Ohhhh!" Taecyeon and Joon both groaned out long and low, Joon's fingertips digging into Taec's hips. 

"Oh, fuck Taec!" Joon buried himself in his lover. "I should have done this sooner."

Taec almost chuckled. "I know." He wiggled his ass.

Joon growled, surprising himself, and pulled back just enough to experience the sensation of ramming into the mouthy man under him. It was so delicious, he did it again. And again.

Taecyeon was moaning nonstop as Joon's hips slammed into him time and time again. He loved it. His body was a ball of sizzling electricity, growing bigger by the second. He needed release. He needed it now.

"Touch me! Touch me, Joon!" Taec pleaded.

Joon let out another growl, dragging his nails down Taecyeon's back, leaving red marks in their wake.

"This isn't enough?" Joon demanded of his partner, beads of sweat wetting his bangs. He rammed in especially hard, to drive his point home, as it were. 

"No!" Taecyeon protested. "Touch me!"

Joon leaned over, his chest to Taec's back, one arm curling under to find Taecyeon's quivering arousal. Taecyeon cried out when Joon found it, back arching. Joon bit him as he pulled on Taec's cock.

"Yes! yes!" Taecyeon was shaking, the ball of electricity getting ready to implode. "Fuck me, Joon! Make me yours!"

"All mine." Joon pumped faster, in time with the thrusts of his hips. "Mine! And don't you forget it."

"I won't!" Taecyeon wailed, his scrotum tightening a second before he released with a wail, painting the front of the washing machine.

Taecyeon's orgasm caused his walls to close around Joon's deeply buried member. "Fuck!" Joon cried out a moment later, shuddering violently as he surfed an orgasm higher than he'd had in a long time. He almost fell to the floor, but managed to hang tight onto Taecyeon as he rode the wave. 

Taecyeon's cheek was resting against the cool metal of the washer as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He could feel each pulse of his lover's tool buried deep inside him, releasing load after load. Soon, Joon collapsed on his back, breathing hard.

There was silence for a moment. It only took that moment for Joon's wave to crash. Now he remembered why he didn't want to this right now. He truly didn't want the others to know. He didn't want to have sex in the fucking laundry room while everyone was in the living room. He didn't want anyone to know about him being a slut with two men--not just a slut, but a gay slut. Fuck. It all came rushing back. This time the wave knocked him to the floor. He slid off Taecyeon's sweaty back and landing on the floor.

Taecyeon turned and looked at his boyfriend, concerned as soon as he saw the man's face.

"Joon." He knelt beside his best friend.

"Dammit, Taec." Joon said, meeting his lover's eyes. "We shouldn't have done that."

Taecyeon pressed a tender kiss to Joon's forehead. "It's okay, Joon."

"No, Taec." Joon's eyes were troubled. "What if they heard us?"

"Nobody here is going to judge you, Joon. Every single person in this fucking apartment has had sex with a man--well, except Ah In. But you already know he doesn't judge you. He's thick, but he's a good guy."

"I'm such a slut." Joon lamented.

"That means I'm one, too." Taec poked the boy's cheek with his fingertip.

"Jaewook is going to be hurt." Joon realized.

"He knew we were going to have sex." Taecyeon assured him.

"How? I didn't."

"Because he knows you." Taecyeon chuckled softly. "He loves you, Joon. He loves us. Let him."

"I want to be a man, Taec. I want to be man enough to take care of you."

"We're so fucking young, Joon. We have time to be capable of being independent. Look, we came this far already! I know now how to sort laundry!"

Joon chuckled in spite of his mood. 

Taecyeon pressed a sweet kiss to his precious Joon's lips. "Even after we move back in with Jaewook, you should still pursue your goal of being independent. Jaewook is my Daddy, but that doesn't mean he needs to be yours."

Joon slipped his arms around Taecyeon, enjoying the feeling of Taecyeon doing the same to him. He loved this man's hugs. 

"I miss him. I realized that when we talked to him on the phone earlier. It's strange, Taec. You're all I need and want. Why would I miss him?"

"How could you not?" Taec countered. "He's wonderful."

"He is." Joon agreed. "I just need a little more time. I want to start my new job and make some money. I want to..." 

"Joon?" Taecyeon pulled back just enough to look into his lover's eyes. 

"I want to show all of them that I'm not a failure." Joon said quietly, finally realizing. "Jaewook, you, Mom, Dad...I can take of myself."

"I already know that." Taecyeon said. "And so does Jaewook."

"I'm even going to prove it to myself." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch" : fallout from the laundry room indiscretion


	143. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened in the laundry room is not without consequences.

The first clue the three young men in the living room had that their friends were having sex in the laundry room, was a thud against the wall. That could have been anything. It could have been Joon and Taecyeon pushing each other around like mischievous young males are prone to. 

The next clue was also ambiguous. A curse word uttered by Taecyeon. They didn't know it happened because Joon spanked Taecyeon.

The third clue was another swear word blurted loudly by Taecyeon. Jiyong wondered if Taecyeon had finally driven Joon to anger strong enough to punch the mouthy man in the kisser. Ah In wondered if they were fighting or fucking. Neither of them realized Taecyeon was begging for Joon to fuck him.

The fourth clue was as clear as a flashing neon sign. Jiyong's eyebrow went up as he heard Joon's call his friend's name. Ren's mouth dropped open when he heard Taecyeon become a wanton slut begging for Joon's touch and for Joon to claim him. 

"What..." Ren failed to put his thoughts into words. 

Ah In was glaring at the door that separated the two rooms. He should have put a stop to Taecyeon pressuring Joon, much earlier. Joon didn't need this crap right now. They could sort out their relationship later--when they didn't have to live with a bunch of other idiots. 

"Ah In?" Ren gripped his friend's arm. "Are they...are they having sex?!"

When Ah In didn't respond, Ren looked to Jiyong. Jiyong was just as surprised.

"Joon's topping?!"

***

While Joon and Taecyeon were making passionate love in the tiny laundry room, two young men were being shocked by it, and another dismayed and angered, one young man was dejectedly making his way down the hall to the apartment he was currently staying at. 

"Taemin." Called a friendly voice.

The sad puppy looked up and smiled. Jaejoong was at the other end of the hall, jogging to catch up to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Jae asked, concerned. "Is everything okay?"

Taemin stepped into Jaejoong's personal space, slipping his arms around the taller man and hugging him tightly. Jaejoong held his friend.

"What's wrong?"

"Seunghyun sent me home early. He said I should buy some food cause he heard there wasn't any in the apartment."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jaejoong was confused.

"I guess. Will you come shopping with me?"

"Of course."

Taemin opened the door and stepped in. "Hey, guys."

Nobody moved. They were just sitting there staring. Taemin frowned.

"Guys?" Taemin was feeling ignored in all directions--work and home.

Ren waved the duo over and once they were closer, explained the situation.

"Joon and Taec just had sex in the laundry room!" Ren blurted, quiet enough so that the men in question wouldn't hear.

"With who?" Taemin asked.

"Seriously?" Jaejoong was just as shocked as Ren. "Joon finally gave in to him?!"

"What?" Taemin looked at his friend. "You're saying Joon and Taecyeon had sex with each other?!"

"And Taecyeon bottomed." Jiyong added.

Jaejoong and Taemin were shocked. As they stood there appearing to be fish, with mouths opening and closing but no sounds coming out, Ren turned to Ah In.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Ah In glanced at Ren and then looked away again. This was not good. Damn Taec. 

"Don't make a big deal out of it." Ah In told them. "It's their business, not ours."

Taemin frowned, along with the rest of them.

"That's hardly your style." Ren spoke for all of them.

"Give me some credit." Ah In grumbled. "Joon's around gay men all the time and you know how Taecyeon's been chasing him relentlessly. The poor guy probably let Taec give him a blow job or something."

"No. This was more than a blow job." Jiyong assured him. 

"Well whatever it was, it's still none of our business."

"Then they should have done it elsewhere." Jiyong pointed out.

"And where would that be?" Ah In challenged. This conversation was not going as he'd hoped.

"Don't get all snippy with me." Jiyong cautioned him. "Your friends are the one who fucked so loudly in the next room."

Ah In sighed and got up, walking to the laundry room door and knocking. "Taecyeon."

Taec opened the door and before he could speak a word, Ah In punched him in the face. There were gasps of shock from the audience. Taecyeon stumbled back a step, totally caught by surprise.

"What the fuck, Ah In?!" Joon shoved the offender away roughly. "Are you okay, Taec?"

"You fucking bastard!" Ah In yelled at Taecyeon. "You couldn't fucking keep it in your pants, could you? You're supposed to help him--not take advantage of him!" He would have hit his friend again, if Joon hadn't shoved him away again. He nearly lost his balance.

"I'm not helpless!" Joon's temper flared, probably fueled by embarrassment. "I can make my own damn decisions!"

"Joon." Taecyeon put a hand on his lover's arm. Joon shrugged it off angrily.

"I know you're not helpless!" Ah In snapped back at him, sending a deathly glare in the muscular man's direction. "But Taecyeon should have controlled himself!"

"Because I'm not capable of telling him to fuck off if I don't like something he's doing?" Joon returned.

"You know how you get, Joon!" Ah In lamented.

And that's when Joon punched Ah In's face. Another round of gasps was heard and Taecyeon grabbed his lover's arms, pulling him away from Ah In, who was holding his nose. 

"What the fuck, Joon?" Ah In blurted, checking his hand for blood. 

"You think you can just hit my boyfriend and insult me and get away with it?"

The audience, already overwhelmed with shock, received another blow. Did Joon just call Taecyeon his boyfriend? Does that mean he agreed to date the man just now? Before or after sex?

Something suddenly occurred to Jiyong. He tilted his head, wondering.

"Are you that jealous, Ah In?" 

"What?!" The man in question whipped around to face the perfectly handsome near stranger. 

The others looked at Ah In. Jealous? Of whom?

"You wanted Joon for yourself, didn't you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Rorschach Test" : different takes on what happened between Taecyeon and Joon.


	144. Rorschach Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued fall out from Taecyeon and Joon's indiscretion.

The trio of fighting men all sputtered at Jiyong's accusation.

"That's what you get from this?" Taecyeon was the first to recover enough to speak. 

"You're bleeding." Taemin pointed at Taecyeon. 

Joon's attention was immediately on his boyfriend, checking his injury. He grabbed some toilet paper from the bathroom and held it to his lover's nose.

"You want some ice?" Joon asked.

"No. I'm fine. Ah In is a sissy." Taecyeon assured him, touched by his concern.

"Fuck you." Ah In spat.

"You're bleeding, too." Ren told him.

Ah In got his own damn tissue, glaring furiously at Jiyong the entire time.

"You think guys can't be friends?" Ah In shot at the smug man. "I have a girl friend. Not everyone in this place fucks guys. Joon's my friend and I don't care for Taecyeon pushing him--"

"Oh get over yourself." Taecyeon snapped at him. "This is between Joon and I."

Ah In was tempted to come back with all sorts of comments. Between only the two of them? What a fucking lie. For Joon's sake, he kept his mouth shut.

"You can both shut up." Joon said and walked into the kitchen, getting himself a glass of water.

"Moron." Taecyeon muttered at Ah In before he dropped onto the couch.

"Asshole." Ah In returned.

Ren was looking between the two of them, mind racing. Was this the first time Joon had given in to Taec? Why was Ah In so angry? He knew Joon and Taec had been close even during training. They slept together, masturbated together at least once. He'd seen Taecyeon kiss Joon but Joon hadn't responded at all. Had they been together this whole time and simply hid it? Ren shook his head. No. That was impossible. Jaewook and Taecyeon were obviously an item--or they had been. Taecyeon agreed to move in with the rest of the guys because Joon was coming along. He looked at Taecyeon, these thoughts swirling.

He thought about the time they had been out looking for jobs recently. He thought Taecyeon and Joon were just joking--that Joon was playing along with Taecyeon by calling him his boyfriend. So, it hadn't been a joke? Or it had been a disguise?

"I'm going for a walk." Joon said. As he put his shoes on, both Taecyeon and Ah In said they'd go with him. He sent both of them a look of warning. "I'm going alone."

As soon as the door closed, Ah In was on Taecyeon again.

"I can't fucking believe you!"

"Shut up." Taecyeon sighed. "You're making it worse."

"Watching you two fight over Joon is highly entertaining, but a bit loud." Jiyong told them.

"Joon is my friend!" Ah In yelled at him. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Taecyeon. "We need to talk."

Taecyeon agreed, but at that moment, the door opened. 

"Back so soon?" Jiyong asked, but was surprised to find not only Joon standing there, but an older, handsome man with him. 

Everyone but Jiyong knew the man. Taecyeon and Ah In stood, both asking the same question. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice manners, guys." Joon scolded lightly. "Come in. You remember my--" He paused as he looked each of them in the eye. "--friends? And this is Jiyong. Jiyong, this is my father, Seung Won."

Jiyong got to his feet and shook the man's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Did Jaewook give you this address?" Ah In asked.

"Actually Seunghyun did. I'm just here to visit Joon. I didn't have a number, so I couldn't call first."

Taemin bristled at the name. It wasn't lost on Jaejoong, though he pretended it was.

"He gave you the address but not the phone number?" Taecyeon raised an eyebrow. "Some people."

"Did you want something to drink?" Joon asked his father. "We've got water or water."

Seung Won grinned. "I'll have the second one, thanks."

Joon went to the kitchen and put some ice and water in a glass, bringing it to the older man.

"How are things going here?" He asked, after sipping the water. 

"I got hired today. I start tomorrow." Joon told him proudly. This was the reason he'd agreed to let the man into the apartment when he'd encountered him in the hall. He was going to show his father how well he was doing on his own.

"Excellent." Seung Won said genuinely. "I haven't had much luck myself."

Joon looked at the men on the couch. "One of you get up so he can have a seat."

"Oh, I'm fine, Joon."

Ah In was the one to get up and sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

"You're looking for employment?" Jiyong asked.

"Mm." Seung Won nodded. "I've decided to relocate to the area. I've found a place to live. Now I just need a way to pay for it. How are things going for you, Ah In?"

Ah In was a bit surprised that the man asked about him. "Uh, fine. I'm still working and going to school."

"Great." Seung Won smiled. "Well," he stood, "I don't want to take up your time. I just wanted to say hello."

Ah In took the glass and put it in the sink.

 "Joon, Taecyeon, do you guys want to join me for an early dinner?" 

Joon cringed. Everyone stared. Seung Won knew? Why else would he invite only Taecyeon and Joon? Why not just his son or his son and all of his friends? Obviously Seung Won knew Joon's friends--not just Taecyeon. If he was only inviting Joon's newly confessed boyfriend, wouldn't that mean the two had been close for some time? Ren, Taemin, and Jaejoong knew the two had only met during training. It's not as if they were childhood friends. Surely this was confirmation that Joon and Taecyeon had been an item before today.

That brought up more questions to their fellow trainees. When had the two started their physical and romantic relationship? They all knew Jaewook and Taecyeon must have had sex.  Was this like those odd situations of a porn actor dating someone while still having sex on the job? How did that work, anyway? Did Jaewook know? Is this why Taecyeon and Joon moved out? How could the older man not know?

"Uh..." Joon looked at Taecyeon. "Sure. Let's go."

Taecyeon did as Joon directed, not wanting to remain in his boyfriend's doghouse. After the three left, Ren attacked Ah In with questions.

"How long? There's no way today was the first time. Joon's Dad obviously knows they are together."

"It's not our business." Ah In said, knowing that no matter how much he wanted that line to work, it wouldn't.

"They were fooling around during training." Jaejoong asserted. "I thought so, but they kept denying it."

"Don't." Ah In tried.

"You knew, too." Taemin joined in. "That's why you won't answer us."

"I--"

"They were trying to keep it a secret and you helped." Ren concluded. "All three of you were lying to us."

"I didn't--"

"No wonder Jaewook is so upset!" Taemin blurted. "Poor Jaewook was so generous--so good to them and they just took advantage of him!"

"No!"

"There's no way he would have taken them both in if he knew they were boyfriends." Jaejoong agreed. "That's a fucking stupid thing to do and he's no idiot."

They were all a bit surprised at the venom in Jaejoong's words.

"It's not like that." Ah In insisted. He wished Taec and Joon were here to answer these accusations.

"The hell it isn't." Jaejoong snapped, standing suddenly, and putting his shoes on.

"Jae?" Taemin got to his feet.

"I need some time alone." The thin man told him and left.

Taemin wanted to follow--wanted to comfort his sweet Jaejoong. But he was afraid Jae would get mad at him. He didn't want to be rejected by his friend. That would be more than he could take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Hunger" : No, not sexual hunger. Think pizza.


	145. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feed the boys

"What's his problem?" Ah In asked, shocked at Jaejoong's behavior. 

"I don't know." Taemin lamented. "Should I follow him?"

"I think he needs to be alone right now." Ren patted his arm. "I'm sure he'll talk to you when he's ready."

"I've never seen him like that before." Taemin pouted. 

"He's not mad at you." Ren comforted the sad puppy. 

True. But he's not leaning on me for support either, Taemin said to himself.  

"So, Joon's father knows he's in a relationship with Taecyeon?" Jiyong mused. "Maybe he didn't tell any of you because he knew how you were going to react."

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Ah In groaned. 

"But they told Ah In?" Ren asked, ignoring his friend. "He's the one most likely to say something insensitive."

"I know, right?" Taemin agreed. 

"Guys!" Ah In grumbled.

"Why are you so protective of them?" Jiyong wondered aloud. Ah In shot him an annoyed look.

"Fuck all of you." Ah In snapped and followed Jaejoong and Joon's example. He walked out of the apartment, though he added his own touch by slamming the door.

"Touché." Jiyong said.

***

"Wait up, guys!"

Seung Won, Joon, and Taecyeon turned. Ah In was jogging towards them.

"Let's hurry before he catches up." Taecyeon muttered.

"What's up?" Joon asked Ah In.

"Is it okay if I tag along? I can't stand being in there with those assholes anymore." Ah In explained.

"You're rather be with the asshole you punched and the asshole that punched you?" Taecyeon snapped.

Seung Won raised an eyebrow. Boys will be boys?

"I'm sorry, okay? Just let me come along, please?"

Seung Won looked to his son for an answer. Joon just stood there for a moment. 

And then he surprised them all by laughing.

"You really are shameless." Joon remarked, throwing his arm around Ah In's neck and giving him a noogie.

"The hair! The hair!" Ah In protested. 

Taecyeon wetted his finger in his mouth before sticking it in Ah In's ear, making the man shriek.

"Not cool! Not cool!"

Taecyeon and Joon laughed.

"All right, guys." Seung Won shook his head. "Try to act your age." He turned and led the way to his car, a grin on his face.

***

Hyunjoong knew he was being stalker-ish, but if that's what it took, then he'd gladly do it. He couldn't get a woman the same way he used to--showing up at a club and flashing some money and his handsome face. Now it was talking to a woman about work and having lunch with her. He was actually pretty pleased with himself for figuring this out so quickly.

He hadn't been waiting long when Eun Ah exited the office building. 

"Oh!" She smiled when she spotted the handsome man. "Are you waiting for the bus?"

"Hello, Eun Ah." He smiled at her. "No. I was just checking my messages." He indicated his phone. "Do you take the bus?"

She nodded.

"I have a car." He offered. "If you want, I could drive you home today."

"That's very nice of you, but no thank you." 

"Ah, I could be a serial killer, right?" He laughed. "Sorry. I forget about things like that. I forget that there are people in this world that would hurt such a lovely soul as you." It worked when he said it to girls in the club, surely it would work here too. 

Eun Ah giggled. "Another time. I'll see you Monday for lunch?"

"That would be nice." He tried to hide his disappointment. He should have asked for her number instead.

***

Hyunjoong arrived home to find a surprisingly subdued crowd. The only three men in the apartment sat on the couch watching TV. More accurately, Jiyong and Ren were watching TV. Taemin  repeatedly glanced at the door, worry so clear on his face that even Hyunjoong took note of it.

"Hello." Jiyong greeted.

Hyunjoong nodded in acknowledgement and headed to the bedroom to get out of his suit.

"Did you see Jaejoong outside?" Taemin was in his space as soon as he opened the door.

"Fuck!" Hyunjoong startled, stepping back.

Taemin just continued to look at him with those sweet, innocent brown eyes. Hyungjoong sighed. How was he unable to resist this? He was supposed to be cold hearted. 

"No. I didn't see him."

"He left cause he was upset. I'm worried. What if he doesn't come back?" What if something happened to him?" Taemin wrung his hands.

"Sorry." Hyunjoong didn't know what to say. He managed to get one step past the sad puppy before the pathetic boy grabbed his arm.

"Will you go look for him with me?"

"Sorry. I just got home. I need to eat and relax. He probably just needs to cool off." He managed  to shake the boy off and drop next to Jiyong on the couch.

"It's all Taecyeon's fault!" Taemin blurted, near tears. 

The trio of seated men looked at him.

"What did that loud mouth do?" Hyunjoong asked, imagining.

"He had sex with Joon in the laundry room." Jiyong supplied.

Hyunjoong looked at Jiyong for a moment before laughing. 

"They did. We all heard it." Taemin complained.

"What?" Hyunjoong didn't believe it. When the others remained silent, he realized they weren't joking. "Seriously?! I thought Joon was straight."

"Taecyeon wore him down." Taemin explained. "He's been after Joon since training."

"That's ridiculous." Hyunjoong scoffed. "I wouldn't let a guy do me up the ass no matter how persistent he was!"

"Joon topped." Jiyong interjected.

Hyunjoong stared, openmouthed with shock. Taecyeon let someone put their dick in his ass?! He didn't seem like the type. But, if a man is gay then he is that type, right? Or are there some gay men that only top? Ugh. Why was he even thinking about this? 

It was at that moment the door opened and three of the missing men returned.

"Brought some food!" Ah In announced the moment he stepped in.

"Did you see Jae?" Taemin asked, though he followed the food to the table in the kitchen.

"No. Sorry." Ah In answered. "I'm sure he'll be back."

Hyunjoong was hungry, though he'd enjoyed a large lunch. They were all in the kitchen enjoying the pizza when Joon and Taecyeon entered the apartment. They were holding hands, talking, followed by Seung Won. There was a bit of tension in the place, but Seung Won didn't notice. 

"We have you to thank for supper?" Ren asked the older man.

"More like my memory of my college years--my hungry college years." Seung Won chuckled. 

"Thanks." Ren smiled at him. 

"You're welcome." Seung Won returned the smile. 

"Oh, Dad." Joon said, gesturing at Hyunjoong. "This is Hyunjoong. This is my Dad."

Hyunjoong stared. His dad? What the fuck was Joon doing here, then? Obviously his father was supportive. What the fuck?

"Pleased to meet you." Seung Won nodded. 

"He's Seunghyun's nephew." Joon told him.

Seung Won's eyebrows went up.

"You know my uncle?" Hyunjoong was surprised.

"Long time friends." Seung Won answered. "I used to work for him."

"You found him insufferable, too?"

Seung Won laughed. "At times."

"All the time." Hyunjoong grunted.

"Like you aren't?" Ah In poked.

"You don't like me? You can move the fuck out." Hyunjoong dismissed Ah In easily.

"You'd miss me."

"Like a nasty fungal growth under my balls."

"I'm trying to eat!" Taemin cried.

Seung Won laughed. Oh how these boys reminded him of his own friends. If he knew what was going on in the mind of each  boy there, he would probably feel differently.

Hyunjoong was watching Taeyceon and Joon interact. He still couldn't imagine Joon topping Taec. Taemin was worrying nonstop about Jaejoong--or more accurately, about his relationship with Jaejoong. He felt so far away. Joon was avoiding eye contact with anyone but Ah In and Taec. He didn't want to see those looks of disgust, disappointment, disdain that he was sure he deserved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Joon's Peace" : Joon talks to his dad; The guys really just can't let this Taec and Joon having sex in the laundry room thing go.


	146. Joon's Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon speaks up for himself.

"All right, guys." Seung Won said. "It's been fun, but I have to get going."

There came several voices thanking him for the food. Joon followed him thru the door. He sensed the boy wanted to say something to him. He paused outside the closed apartment door.

"Thanks." Joon said quietly. 

"You're welcome."

"I mean for...for more than the food." Joon worked up enough courage to look at the man whose genes he shared. "Thanks for treating me the way you do." He blushed.

"I don't quite understand what you mean, Joon." Seung Won admitted.

"I know...I know you don't quite approve of...my lifestyle. But, you don't lecture me about it or put me down. I'm a bit of a failure but--"

"Joon." The older man gripped his son's shoulders. "You are not a failure. Please know that. You were mistreated by that woman for so many years. You ended up homeless and then in a less than ideal situation. But you kept fighting for yourself--kept fighting for a better life and you continue to do so. A lesser man would have given up. He would have become as hurtful as those around him. But not you. That's not a failure, Joon."

Joon felt a tear slip down his cheek. "But...I'm...I'm weak. I'm messed up..."

"Even the strongest get injured." Seung Won assured him. "The offer to see a doctor is always open. The offer to live with me is also."

"I know. Thanks."

"Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for giving this stranger a chance to be your father."

"Maybe I'm just being selfish." Joon ventured. "Maybe I just want a real parent."

"That's not selfish. You deserve at least one decent parent. I hope I can be that for you."

Joon smiled. "I hope so, too."

Seung Won patted his shoulders. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Joon nodded. It felt good. It felt good to have a caring, reliable parent. He hoped it was real.The moment he stepped back into the apartment, his peace was slapped away with Hyunjoong's conversation starter.

"I hear you fucked Taecyeon."

Joon found himself glaring at the man, as soon as he realized it, he looked away. He wasn't going to take the bait.

"You're too crude." Ren scolded his roommate.

"I know you wanted him to do you." Ah In jabbed. "But I'm sure Jiyong would oblige."

"You're so fucking stupid." Hyunjoong growled at him. "I can throw you out, you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

Taecyeon nudged Ah In with his elbow, concerned that Hyunjoong was about to make good on his threat. 

"You'll have to excuse Ah In." Ren came to his rescue. "It's just that he's protective of Joon."

"Wh--" Before Ah In could utter a single word, Taecyeon clamped his hand over his friend's mouth and dragged him to the bathroom. Joon followed.

"What's with you?!" Ah In snapped once they were in the bathroom.

"Shh!" Taecyeon snapped right back.

Joon turned the fan on and ran the water in an attempt to keep the others from eavesdropping. That seemed to clue Ah In in.

"I can't believe you guys did that!" Ah In hissed. "You should have waited until everyone was out of the apartment. You said you wanted to keep it a secret, but now everyone knows. And they kept asking me if I already knew and what about Jaewook. Ugh! I don't know what to tell them. I told them to leave it but they just won't."

"Under that bumbling, spontaneous idiot there is a nice guy, isn't there?" Taecyeon pinched his cheeks.

"Stop that!" Ah In flustered, swatting at his friend's hands. Joon chuckled.

"I don't really mind them knowing about Taec and I." Joon said, serious. "I don't want them to know about...that I'm a slut."

"A slut?" Ah In scoffed. "I've met plenty of them. You're not one. Don't you think they'd all be jealous of your arrangement? Besides, it seems they are more worried about Jaewook than anything else."

"Really?" Joon was surprised. 

"Yeah. And they got all bent out of shape that I knew about you two already. Something about me being the last person on earth that you'd trust." Ah In rolled his eyes.

"Awww!" Taecyeon was back to pinching Ah In's cheeks. "Our Ah In's feelings are hurt!"

"Dammit, Taec!" 

Joon laughed. Taecyeon pressed his lips to Ah In's with a theatrical "MUAH!". Ah In shoved him away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Seriously, dude!" Ah In complained to his laughing friends.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Hyunjoong asked, watching the bathroom door.

"You wouldn't really kick him out, would you?" Ren asked.

"If he keeps being an annoying ass, yeah. Why is he so upset about those two, anyway?"

"I don't know. He's just really protective of Joon." Ren supplied. "He got upset with us earlier for talking about the situation. He blames Taec. He hit Taec."

"Seriously? And I missed it!" Hyunjoong lamented.

"Joon hit Ah In." Taemin supplied. "And called Taec his boyfriend."

"Dammit. I missed all the good stuff! Think we can get him to hit Ah In again?"

"Ah In's a good guy." Ren defended. "He's just a bit rough around the edges."

The trio exited the bathroom. They were watched carefully as they approached the kitchen. Each of them grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Everything okay?" Ren asked.

Ah In nodded. Taec gave him a thumbs up. Joon mumbled yes around his bite of pizza.

"I'm worried about Jaewook." Taemin told his friends. 

Taecyeon swallowed his food before speaking. "That's very sweet of you, Taemin. Please know that we would never intentionally hurt him. He's been very good to us. Let us figure this out for ourselves, okay?"

Taemin frowned. "But he's hurting."

"He sounded good on the phone. We'll keep talking to him."

"But that's just leading him on."

"Taemin." Taecyeon said genuinely. "I wish you could trust us on this--Joon and I as well as Jaewook. He knows, okay?"

They all stared now.

"Your client knows that you have a boyfriend?" Jiyong asked.

"Like the rest of you, my client is giving me time and space to figure things out. Let me do that. Please?"

"Okay." Taemin said grudgingly. 

"Of course." Ren agreed.

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't have taken on a client when you already had a lover--" Jiyong began.

"It wasn't like that." Joon interjected. "This--" he gestured between himself and Taecyeon--"is new."

"But you knew he liked you." Taemin added.

"Not really." Joon said. "I mean, he kissed Ren. He didn't kiss me."

Ren blushed. Jiyong raised an eyebrow. Hyunjoong laughed.

"So basically, Taecyeon is trouble." He observed.

"Yes!" Taemin agreed.

Ah In laughed, joined by Joon, and soon after, the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Three's a Crowd" : Yes, it's what it sounds like.


	147. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threesome. yummy!

After they'd eaten their fill, the boys found themselves relaxing. Joon was sitting on the couch, leaning on Taecyeon. Taemin, Ren, Jiyong, and Ah In were playing cards at the kitchen table. Hyunjoong was also watching TV from the couch. 

Taecyeon moved, slipping his arm around his boyfriend and turning to press his lips to Joon's head. Joon smiled and tilted his head up, kissing the muscular man. 

"Were you two always this way?" Hyunjoong asked.

"Yes." Ren answered.

"Are we really the most interesting thing in this apartment?" Joon asked. "Are your lives that boring?"

"Speaking of boring." Hyunjoong said. "I'm dying of boredom. Tomorrow is Friday night. I do not want to be stuck here again."

"I know a club we could go to." Jiyong offered.

"What sort of club?" Ah In asked.

"You know, dancing, alcohol, pretty ladies, handsome fellows."

"I assumed that's what you mean when you said club." Ah In countered. "How much is it going to cost to get in? Is it some weird place with live sex shows? That sort of thing."

Jiyong laughed heartily. "Really?"

"What?" Ah In asked. How was that funny?

"I can get us in for free--provided every one is looking sexy." Jiyong told them.

"I like the sound of this club." Hyunjoong voted.

"We can only get in for free if every one is dressed sexy." Jiyong cautioned.

"I'm always sexy." Hyunjoong said, miffed.

"You have club clothes?"

"Of course." Hyunjoong rolled his eyes. What a ridiculous question.

"None of you do, correct?" Jiyong looked at the rest of the group. He eyes lit up. "No worries. I'll take care of it."

Joon spoke softly into Taecyeon's ear. "He looks far too eager to dress us up."

"If he tries to make me wear a dress, I'll stuff him in a box and ship him off." Taecyeon whispered back, warily eyeing Jiyong.

 

***

Ah In couldn't remember how he got here, but here he was. 

Here was sitting on a bed between another man's legs, his back against the other man's torso. It made no sense. Why on earth would he be here?

But he and the man were not alone. He knew this because there were two crotches uncomfortably close to his unguarded face. To make matters more interesting, the crotches were unclothed. In fact, Ah In was also nude, except for the metal handcuffs encircling his wrists. 

What kind of messed up situation was this??

The man behind him was caressing his trapped arms, skillful, gentle hands leaving warm skin in their wake. The man on his left--and he knew both of them were men by the genitalia dangling dangerously close to the face--ran his fingers thru Ah In's thick hair, making him feel just a little pampered when combined with the caresses. 

The man on his right touched Ah In's face so gingerly that it seemed perhaps it wasn't really a touch. He closed his eyes, somehow not afraid of the attention, despite his being handcuffed. 

"Our dear Ah In needs some spoiling." Said a soft voice on his ear. He shivered. The owner of the soft voice began to touch dear Ah In's chest, alternating between teasing his nipples and stroking his abs.

Our dear Ah In wasn't sure he wanted this. No, he was pretty sure he didn't. 

"We will." The man on Ah In's left assured, still playing with the man's hair. "We'll make our Ah In feel so spoiled."

The man on Ah In's right traced those full lips with the pad of his thumb. "Our Ah In is going to feel so good."

The hands on his chest moved down to fondle his genitals. He gasped as one warm hand cupped his scrotum and the other held his manhood.

"No." Ah In protested. 

"Shhh." The man on his left soothed, using the hold on his hair to turn his head to the right. "We'll take good care of you."

The genitals were getting closer and closer, but Ah In had nowhere to go. 

"Stop it." Ah In tried again.

"Shhhh." The man on the right shushed gently. "Taste it."

"No way!" Ah In struggled but was being held very effectively. The man on his right held his own soft penis to Ah In's lips.

"Just a little taste, precious." Came the soft voice in his ear. "Part those handsome lips just a little and taste him."

Ah In was suddenly too warm, despite being naked, as he felt another man's penis on his lips. This was too much. He didn't want this. 

"That's it." The man on his left was pleased. "Doesn't he taste lovely?"

That's when Ah In realize he was tasting the head of the penis with the tip of his tongue. 

It did taste good, though he couldn't describe the flavor.

"Our precious Ah In." The man on the right cooed, pushing the penis past the lips. 

"Such a good boy." The voice in his ear praised, gently moving his fingers up and down Ah In's shaft.

Ah In didn't want this, did he? No, he remembered now. He didn't want this. He didn't want this penis in his mouth, no matter how good those lips felt kissing his neck and bare shoulder. No matter how much he loved the way those fingers ran thru his hair. The penis in his mouth was getting bigger, harder. He almost felt proud.

"Use your tongue, sweetness." The voice urged and Ah In found himself obeying. 

The man on the right moaned oh so softly as Ah In's tongue swirled over the head of his member. Encouraged, Ah In put more effort into it. 

"Such a talented mouth." The moaning man complimented. "Give Taecyeon a turn."

Ah In's eyes bulged. Taecyeon?! His lifted his gaze.

Holy shit. Taecyeon was the man on the left, the one who had so expertly played with his hair. Taecyeon smiled down at him, not his usual shit eating grin. There was a softness, a gentleness about the muscular man. Ah In suddenly trusted him. He released the member already in his mouth and moved to take Taecyeon's in. 

Taecyeon tasted similar, but definitely a bit different than the other man. Ah In wasn't very keen on the idea of performing oral sex on any man--especially Taec. But, was there any man on earth that could be less unpleasant to give head to than another? Yuk. Imagine giving head to Hyunjoong! Or--truly disturbing--Jong Kook. Ren undoubtedly gave Ah In's father blow jobs quite often. Gross! Gross! Grossest Grossness!

"Open up, handsome." The man behind him urged. "You can do it."

Ah In found himself doing just that--opening his mouth enough to let Taecyeon slide his dick in. The muscular man was gentle, still playing with Ah In's hair.

"Mmmm." Taecyeon let out a satisfied noise. "That's so good, babe. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Ah In rolled his eyes. Asshole. He was distracted from those thoughts in the next moment by the hands on his dick. They were alternating between stroking and squeezing. The man on his right started kissing his shoulder. It felt good. He was dissapointed when the man stopped. 

"Suck on it, sweetie." The man behind Ah In urged.

Ah In felt himself obey. He closed his lips around the mouthful and sucked. Taec's fingers curled in his hair as he let out a long groan.

"Oh fuck, babe! That's so good. You're so good."

"I knew you could do it." The man behind Ah In joined in, stroking his arousal faster now. 

Ah In shivered as the hands on his dick moved and lips attacked his flesh along his shoulders. It felt too damn good when it wasn't supposed to feel good at all! Too fucking confusing.

"I think he deserves a reward." The man on his right said, gently touching his face again.

"Oh yes." The man behind him agreed.

Ah In could think of many rewards he'd enjoy. Not a one of them was what happened next.

The man behind him moved, causing Ah In to fall onto his back on the soft bed. Taeyceon grabbed his arm and rolled him onto his stomach. He then manhandled Ah In onto his hands and knees.

OH SHIT.

This couldn't possibly lead anywhere Ah In wanted to travel.

"Taecyeon!" Ah In tried. But in that moment, someone's warm, wet, hungry mouth engulfed his partially aroused penis. It felt heavenly.

"Shhh." Came the voice of the man who had been on his right. "Let us spoil you, Ah In." 

Those fingers were on his face again. Someone else's fingers were now spreading oil between his ass cheeks.

"No!" Ah In tried to pull away but the three men kept him firmly in place. "Taec!" Surely his friend would help him, though they didn't always get along.

"It's okay, Ah In." The owner of the gentle fingers assured him. "We would never hurt you."

A finger was rubbing his tight hole.

"No! Taec! Don't do this!"

"Ah In," The owner of the fingers on his face spoke again, "look at me."

Holy fucking shit.

Joon.

Ah In opened his mouth to speak, but no words formed. Joon knelt, his fingers neath Ah In's chin, looking at him with those kind eyes. 

"You trust me, don't you?" Joon asked soothingly. 

"J-Joon." Ah In faltered. Why was Joon doing this?

"Please trust me, Ah In." Joon whispered, lips so close to Ah In's.

The handcuffed man was having trouble breathing, but for some odd reason, the trouble was solved when Joon closed the distance between them. Joon and Ah In had kissed before, but this kiss was different. This kiss was slow and tender. This kiss made Ah In feel like he was floating--literally. 

He was grounded, however, as a slippery finger forced its way past his tight ring of unwilling muscles. 

"It's okay, Ah In." Joon was trying to soothe him again between kisses on his face. "I was scared, too."

Ah In looked at Joon. Did that mean Joon had bottomed? He was again distracted by the mouth on his now hard member. 

"It feels so good, Ah In. You'll love it." Joon was telling him.

What?

"Make me cum, Ah In. Please." Joon's dick was at his lips again. 

No knowing why, Ah In let Joon do as he pleased. Joon caressed his friend's shoulders and the back of his head as his friend let him slide into his mouth. Ah In closed his eyes and massaged the shaft with his tongue.

"Oh!" Joon gasped. "Oh that's amazing, Ah In!"

Ah In took pride in this. He was a novice but he was making Joon gasp. He started sucking and felt Joon tense.

"Ah! Yes!" He gasped again. "Oh you're so good, Ah In!"

Ah In could feel pressure against his ass again but was too caught up in pleasuring Joon to process it--until he was breached. He tried to cry out, but Joon was now holding his head in place. Tears formed in Ah In's eyes.  The mouth on his dick was suddenly gone.

"Time for another reward, lovely." It was the man who'd been behind him while he was sitting on the bed.

Taecyeon pulled Ah In up a bit, arm around his waist. Joon let go and pulled away.

"Taec--" Taecyeon stopped the protest with a hand over Ah In's mouth. 

"You'll like this, babe." Taecyeon promised.

Joon slid under Ah In, pressing his ass to the man's wet arousal. Ah In moaned and Taecyeon released his hand from the boy's mouth.

"Take me, Ah In." Joon pleaded. "I want to feel you inside me."

Ah In shuddered. Why did he like that idea so much? There were hands guiding his cock into Joon and he slid in, eyes rolling back with pleasure that he wasn't able to voice. 

"Oh!" Joon cried out. "Oh! Ah In! It feels so good!"

Taecyeon pushed further into the friend under him, causing Ah In's hips to move down and forward, burying him fully into Joon.

"Oh fuck." Ah In growled. Why did this feel so fucking good? 

"We knew you'd like this."

Ah In looked at the source of the voice. Jaewook?! 

He had no time to recover before yet another hard cock was forced into his mouth. Holy shit. He was fucking Joon while being fucked by Taecyeon and now Jaewook's cock was in his mouth. 

And he was fucking loving it. This was not right. 

Then, all three of them started to move. Ah In was simply along for the ride. And what a ride it was. Until--

Ah In's eyes shot open. Dark. He looked around, seeking some light. Had they blindfolded him? No. There was some light coming from that window--some sort of street light. Where was he?

Then it hit him and he was both relieved and terrified.

It had been a dream. 

He was sleeping on the couch bed with Joon and Taecyeon. It had all been a dream--a nightmare. 

But a nightmare wouldn't leave him as he was now--rock hard and aching with need for release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Guys Night Out" : Life goes on.


	148. Guys Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In has some questions for Jaejoong.

Ah In looked around carefully, spotting three men sleeping on the floor and carefully stepped around them on his way to the bathroom. Wait. Three? He stopped and looked again. 

"Jaejoong?" He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Jaejoong opened his eyes. 

"When did you get back?" Ah In asked lamely.

"A few hours ago." Jaejoong answered, sitting up carefully so as not to disturb Taemin or Ren.

"Taemin must've been very happy." Ah In guessed.

"He was sleeping." Jaejoong glanced down at the sleeping boy, gently brushing the puppy's hair from his face. "You don't think he'll be mad at me?"

Ah In snickered as he made his way to the kitchen, his dangerously hard erection now only a bad memory. Jaejoong followed.

"No?" Jaejoong asked.

"I don't think he's capable of being mad at you." Ah In said, amused. "He'll never go back to Seunghyun."

Jaejoong actually looked worried. He hadn't considered that possibility. "You think so?"

Ah In found some left over pizza in the fridge and handed his friend a slice. Jaejoong happily accepted it.

"Why do you look like you don't like that idea?" Ah In asked.

"If he doesn't want to go back to Seunghyun, then he shouldn't."

They ate in silence for a minute. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." Jaejoong finished the slice and got a drink of water.

"Are you gay?"

Jaejoong finished his drink and tilted his head. "That's a strange question. No, I'm not."

"But you have sex with guys." Ah In pointed out.

"Sure but I have sex with women, too."

"Oh." Ah In thought this over.

"Maybe it's like you said about Joon, you're around too many gay men."

Ah In blushed. "W-why did you think I asked? It was about Joon."

Jaejoong smiled knowingly. "Of course."

"Jae!" Taemin scrambled to his feet and ran to his friend, throwing his arms around him. 

Jaejoong managed to catch him just in time. 

"I was worried!" Taemin complained, holding on tight.

"I'm sorry, Taemin." Jaejoong kissed the boy. "I needed some time alone."

"You were mad."

"Not at you."

"Okay." 

Taecyeon woke next, reaching for his lover and pulling him close. Joon mumbled and snuggled close to the man holding him. Taecyeon smiled, kissing the sleepy boy's head.

"I love you." Taecyeon whispered.

Joon nuzzled the broad chest. "Lucky me."

Taecyeon rolled onto his back, taking Joon with him. Joon gazed down at his boyfriend.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, handsome." Taecyeon replied, kissing him. 

"Morning breath." Joon complained.

"Too bad."

"Oh my word, you two!" Ah In hit them with a pillow. "We don't need your lovey, dovey, grossness!"

"I thought you were beyond being uncomfortable around gay men." Taecyeon poked.

"I'm not gay." Joon swatted him.

"It's not that." Ah In fussed. "It's the sickeningly sweet crap. Disgusting--worse than my dad and Ren."

Taecyeon laughed at him and gently pushed Joon off, getting up off the bed.

"What time is it?" Joon yawned. "I start my new job today."

And so the apartment emptied, starting with Joon, followed by Taemin and Hyunjoong going to the office. Ah In left next, though he didn't have class nor work today. 

Ah In went, instead, to the building his girlfriend worked in. She was still his girlfriend, wasn't she? That dream still had him disturbed. Surely it didn't mean anything. Right? It was simply a product his of current environment. And getting aroused from it? Well, Joon admitted he got aroused--oh fuck. Ah In shook his head to clear his thoughts and entered the building.

Standing at the front desk was Tae Hee. She was smiling and talking with a handsome man. Ah In stopped and watched. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but it didn't matter. He was sure it was about work. It was the sight of them together that did him in. His beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, perfect Tae Hee looked at ease with that man--that older man. They looked good together.

Ah In sighed. Maybe this is what Tae Hee needed. She needed a real man, not some loser kid still in college. What the hell did she see in Ah In, anyway? He scrapped his plans to speak with her and retreated.

Meanwhile, Jiyong was a busy man. He'd already spoken with Seunghyun that morning, getting permission to invade the boy's closet at his mother's house. Hey, Jiyong was a miracle worker with clothing, but he couldn't conjure outfits from nothing.

At that moment, Taemin was a distracted puppy at the office. Seunghyun was still nothing but professionally cool to him. Seungwon was probably the only happy man in the office. Taemin's mind was wandering from Jaejoong's  uncharacteristic outburst of anger to Joon and Taecyeon breaking Jaewook's heart, to Seunghyun's continued coldness towards him. 

"I'm getting really fucking sick of you moping around here." Jong Kook growled at him.

Taemin flinched. Seunghyun laughed.

"Leave him alone." Woo Sung said to his grumpy friend.

"Oh I don't need to hear from you, deliriously happy in love asshole." Jong Kook scoffed, making Seunghyun enjoy himself even more.

Taemin didn't know if he should tell Jaewook about Joon and Taecyeon or not. Probably not. He just hated to see the man so unhappy while Joon and Taecyeon were obviously so happy. It was unfair of him to wait for Taecyeon when the younger man obviously only had eyes for Joon.

It wasn't until that evening that all the guys were together again in their apartment. Jiyong had done his magic and was ready to dress the guys up for a night out, despite a few of them not being in a mood to party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Wardrobe" : Jiyong reveals the outfits he's picked for the guys.


	149. Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys try on their outfits. I've included pictures!

Jiyong's obvious excitement was making the guys nervous. His assurances that he had outfits for everybody didn't help.

"Who's first?" The handsome man asked enthusiastically.

They all looked at him in silence for a moment.

"You are." Hyunjoong said. "I told you I had my own clothes. I'm not dressing in yours if you look ridiculous."

"They are your clothes. I went to your mom's house and got some for you."

"What?!"

"She said it was okay."

"Fuck me." Hyunjoong grumbled. 

They all expected Taecyeon to offer, but he remained silent, his arms around Joon. 

"Ah In." Jiyong said the handsome young man's name kindly. "Come here."

Ah In didn't protest, as the others thought he would, he just silently followed Jiyong into the bedroom. Ah In found it wasn't so bad. He actually liked the outfit. 

"Not bad at all." He told Jiyong, looking at himself in the mirror. 

"Glad you like it." Jiyong grinned.

"I didn't say I liked it."

Jiyong laughed and pushed him towards the door. As Ah In stumbled into the room, the guys whistled and clapped. In reality, they were relieved with the subdued look. They were each thinking Jiyong would dress them in something flamboyant. Now they were relaxed after seeing Ah In's outfit.

[](http://imgbox.com/YLvi9FLG)

"I'm game." Ren said, walking toward Jiyong. It was very possible that Jiyong had picked out something flamboyant for the pretty boy. He was a cross dresser, after all.

"Seriously?" Ren asked of Jiyong once they were alone in the bedroom and was handed his clothes for the night.

"If you'd rather wear a dress, I have some for you to choose from."

"I'll give this a try." Ren shrugged. He wasn't going to be trying to turn anyone on, so why not? He could save the dresses for his next date with Woo Sung.

"Trust me, Ren." Jiyong told him. "You're a natural beauty. You don't need makeup or flashy outfits. This ensemble showcases your natural born beauty."

[](http://imgbox.com/oMoH7InD)

When Ren stepped out of the bedroom, the gathered men felt even better about their chances of getting a decent outfit. 

"You look good, Ren." Jaejoong told him.

 

"Do I?" Ren looked down at himself. 

"Of course!" Joon chimed in. "Why don't you go next, Taec?"

Taecyeon loved the recent change in Joon. Who knew that getting caught would have eased the boy's mind? Now he didn't have to hide his love for his boyfriend. He could hold the other man's hand, share a sweet kiss, or cuddle him while they watched TV. He smiled, gave Joon a quick kiss, and entered the bedroom.

Taemin shot Joon an angry look. Joon was oblivious. Jaejoong was not. He reached over and took the boy's hand in his, squeezing gently. 

The moment Taecyeon emerged in his outfit, Joon's throat went dry. Fuck. Taecyeon was walking sex. Handsome. Hot. Sexy. He needed to get out of here.

[](http://imgbox.com/YKlBzuPa)

"I--I'll go next." Joon was thankful his voice didn't break. The moment he saw his shirt, however, his tone changed.

"I can't wear that!"

"Of course you can." Jiyong countered. "You'll look amazing."

"I'll look like one of the Village People!"

Jiyong laughed heartily. "Just trust me. Please."

"No, no no. I'm sorry. I'll just grab a different shirt--"

Jiyong opened the door and called for Jaejoong. Once the three of them were in the room, Jiyong crossed his arms and looked at the two of them. 

"If you can't trust me, then trust each other. Put the clothes on and you'll see."

"Fine." Joon grabbed the shirt and removed his own as Jaejoong looked over the clothes in his hands. "There."

Jaejoong looked up and nearly dropped the items he was holding. 

"Over the top, right?" Joon moved to take the ridiculous shirt off.

"Holy shit, Joon!" Jaejoong blurted. "Were you always this built?"

Joon stared at him. "What?"

"You're fucking hot! No wonder Taecyeon has been chasing after you!"

Joon blushed. "I'm not wearing a fucking mesh shirt!"

"Taec will go nuts." Jaejoong laughed. 

[](http://imgbox.com/VStdeX5U)

That made Joon's mind up. "Let's see your outfit." He said to Jaejoong.

When the two of them walked out together, jaws dropped.

"Holy shit!" Taecyeon blurted. 

They all gathered around Joon and groped his biceps. 

"Why have you been hiding these?" Ah In asked. 

Taecyeon shoved them all away, pulling Joon to his chest. "Mine! Go drool over Jaejoong."

Jaejoong was drool worthy.

[](http://imgbox.com/68yfbbaq)

"Me next, please!" Taemin was eager. He suddenly wanted to look sexy, too. Jaejoong wouldn't be able to keep his hands off.

The boys were poking at the spikes on Jaejoong's collar when Taemin walked into the room in his new look. They were all silent as they stared at the puppy. Instead of their cute, meek puppy, there stood a sexy, handsome man. Maybe it was the recent new hair cut and color. Maybe it was the clothes. Maybe it was a combination of the two--whatever the cause, he was sizzling hot.

[](http://imgbox.com/MG91zevE)

"Wow." Joon breathed, voicing what they were all thinking. "You look great."

"In a mesh shirt?" Taemin tugged on the garment. "I feel stupid."

"I'm wearing one, too." Joon pointed out.

Taemin giggled. 

"I'm wearing one, too!" Jaejoong tickled the boy.

"Do I really look okay?" 

"Very." Jaejoong assured him. 

Taemin wondered why Jaejoong didn't prove it with a kiss.

"I don't need your help." Hyunjoong told his roommate. "I'll pick out my own damn clothes, thank you."

And thus, Jiyong and Hyunjoong were the last ones to emerge from the bedroom in their club attire. 

[](http://imgbox.com/3I7WcArU)

[](http://imgbox.com/8Ens7ecL)

So many sexy men in such a confined space. Joon and Taecyeon only had eyes for each other, though. Taecyeon managed to back his boyfriend into a corner and growl into his ear.

"You are so fucking hot."

Joon shivered. 

"I'd say we're ready." Jiyong clapped his hands, still excited and happy. "Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Night Out" : Ah In meets someone.


	150. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah had a little too much to drink.

It was as Jiyong had promised, they were allowed in for free. It was huge, packed, loud and there were sexy people every where. 

Several of them seemed to know Jiyong. They hugged him, clapped him on the back, kissed his cheeks.

He was obviously in his element. Both men and women flocked to him, touching him, smiling at him, laughing with him, fawning over him.

The men he'd arrived with stared. Why was this man a companion? How could a man with this much talent and these many friends be that desperate?

"I didn't come here to stand around and stare at Jiyong." Hyunjoong muttered, annoyed, and left the group he'd arrived with. 

Taecyeon looked at Joon. "I think he's jealous."

Joon laughed and leaned into his boyfriend. This was the first time he'd shown physical affection to Taecyeon in public. He didn't mind because there were plenty of other men in the club grinding on other males. He wasn't interested in doing that in public, but he didn't mind a little touching.

"Let's dance, sexy." Taecyeon suggested to the man he loved.

Taemin looked to Jaejoong. Would Jae ask him to dance? Ah In separated himself from his friends in search of the bar. His friends didn't know he'd been sipping alcohol since catching a glimpse of Tae Hee that morning.

Ah In enjoyed the first gulp of beer, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Your day's been that rough or it tastes that good?" Asked a voice at his elbow.

Ah In glanced at the speaker. She looked good. Plump lips, short hair, risqué top of black lace. Most importantly, his age. No more older women for him. Sure, age was just a number--a number representing distance. He sighed and downed another gulp.

"Started with a bad dream and hasn't gotten any better."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry to hear that." She smiled. "Is the drink helping?"

"Not yet, but close."

She laughed, a wonderful sound. "Perhaps you should try something stronger." She signaled for one of the bartenders. The woman approached with a refill for the happy woman at Ah In's elbow. She nodded toward Ah In and the bartender set a shot glass in front of the man, filling it.

"What's this?" Ah In asked the woman beside him.

"Some relief." She smiled.

Ah In lifted his drink in thanks before throwing it back. He winced and nearly squeaked as the alcohol burned his throat. The girl laughed again, enjoying Ah In's reaction.

"It will feel better soon, handsome."

Ah In blushed. However, the woman was correct. After two more shots, he wasn't feeling any pain nor confusion. His stupid dream didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" The woman asked, leaning on his arm, looking pleased.

"Nothing. Everything. It's been a hell of a day."

"Do tell." She inhaled his scent.

"Had a confusing, disturbing as fuck dream. That was enough of a start."

"Indeed." She agreed. "It's still bothering you?"

He could feel warm breath on his cheek.

"It was. I feel better now." He turned his head to look at those lips.

\--

"What is Ah In doing?" Ren asked out loud.

"Hmm?" Joon turned his attention in the direction the pretty boy was looking. "Wow!" He nudged Taecyeon.

Taecyeon also turned his attention to Ah In. "Wow indeed." He agreed.

They watched as the two people at the bar kissed.

\--

"You're a fine kisser."

Their lips were nearly touching as they took a pause.

"Thanks." Ah In breathed before tasting those wonderful lips again. So soft. So sweet. He'd only ever kissed Tae Hee and Joon--and unfortunately had Taecyeon force more than one kiss on his unsuspecting mouth. Now this attractive stranger was added to the list. It wasn't long before the lips he was now obsessed with were swollen and wet.

"You want more, don't you?" The owner of the lips teased seductively.

His answer was a hand on the waist and a tongue slipping between those perfect lips.

[](http://imgbox.com/EhOw0lCe)

\--

"He was quiet today." Joon mused. "Maybe he and Tae Hee and broke up?"

"I thought he'd be a mess if that happened." Taecyeon suggested.

"Absolutely." Ren agreed.

"He is making out with a stranger." Joon submitted.

Taecyeon suddenly pulled Joon close. "I want to dance some more."

In reality, he wanted to watch Joon dance. The way the other man moved was pure sex.

\--

Ah In pulled back to take a breath, gazing into those eyes--dark, expressive, sexy almond shaped--as perfect as the lips.

[](http://imgbox.com/L4MVOuXS)

"Come with me." That soft, high voice said, taking his hand.

Ah In slipped his fingers between the stranger's and followed. They made their way to the restroom. It was huge and unisex. There were people making out and others touching up hair and make up in front of the mirrors. Ah In received a peck on the cheek before the sexy creature let go of his hand and entered one of the stalls. He leaned against a wall and waited. 

Ah In didn't have to wait long. The tall, thin creature was washing hands and glancing in the mirror before approaching him. Ah In took in every detail as he was approached. He was turned on. He was excited. His thoughts of Tae Hee were no longer at the front of his mind. He wasn't thinking about school, his job, his roommates, his family. All he could dwell on at that moment was this gorgeous stranger. 

Those lips became his again as he pulled his partner close, pressing the lithe body to his. He got as good as he gave, and obviously wasn't alone in his arousal. He sat on the bench behind him and pulled the body onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Plump lips moved from his to his neck, sucking and licking as his eyes rolled back with pleasure. Maybe he should drink more often.

Something started to nag him in the very back of his mind. It was a small, incomplete thought at first. It seemed like it might be important, but he wasn't sure. A hand was on the back of his neck, the other on his chest. His hands were at the waist as those hips moved on his lap. So fucking hot. 

The thought flared up again. It didn't seem so important this time. No, it didn't really matter. Did it? But what was it?

The fingers were traveling up under his shirt, nails teasing his flesh. They also tugged gently at his hair as teeth tugged gently on his ear lobe. His own hand traveled up. No bra strap to be found. Probably because--too thin? Not a woman? Who cared? Ah In didn't care. Did he? Were breasts that important? Tae Hee had fine breasts and he quite enjoyed them. But that was the past now. She needed someone her own age--not an immature kid.

"I want you." Came a whisper in his ear, thick with lust. 

Oh how sexy this woman--person?--was. He wanted it just as much. Having roommates was suddenly very inconvenient. One of his hands was on the ass on his lap--how was everything about this person perfectly shaped? Well, except breasts. But it wasn't important....was it? Ah In's confusion battled with his libido. The libido was winning. It was a good fighter and never gave up.

The grinding continued and Ah In thought he felt something hard against his groin. It was difficult to tell, though. Did it really matter? A hole was a hole. Wasn't it? No, maybe it was important. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Still gorgeous. 

"Ah In?" It was a familiar voice. 

He looked up to find Taecyeon and Joon. They looked concerned.

"Go away." He told them, turning his attention back to the vixen on his lap. 

"We need a minute with our friend." Taecyeon told the lap sitter. 

"No you don't." Ah In protested. "Your friend is busy. Go away."

"He's drunk." Joon informed his boyfriend.

"Come on, Ah In. We'll take you home. Or, do you want to dance? Turns out Joon is a damn fine dancer."

"I already have something fun to do." Ah In insisted. 

"Who are you guys?" The lap sitter asked.

"We're his friends and he's straight." Taecyeon said bluntly. "Get off him."

"Are you sure he's straight?" The lap sitter raised an eyebrow. 

"Of course I am." Ah In said, offended that the stranger didn't realize it.

Taecyeon put a warning hand on the stranger's shoulder. "Give him your number, but get off him right now."

The lap sitter looked at the owner of the lap, sighed, and stood. 

"Hey!" Ah In protested. 

The stranger tucked a piece of paper into Ah In's pocket. "Whether you're straight or not, give me a call, handsome." And after a kiss on the cheek, the person was gone.

"What the fuck did you guys do that for?!" Ah In got to his feet angrily. 

"Are you always this stupid when you're drunk?" Taecyeon mused aloud. "You were making out with a dude."

Ah In stared at his friend. He was shocked and yet, maybe he wasn't. He thought it was a woman. Right?

"That was a man?" Ah In asked, confused. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. He wasn't even cross dressing. Does your vision go bad when you drink?" Taecyeon shot back.

"No. That was a woman." Ah In slurred.

"Come on." Joon took his friend's arm. "Let's get you home. Taec, go tell the others. I'll meet you outside."

"Awww." Ah In protested. "I want to have some fun!"

"I saw that." Joon answered, steering his reluctant friend toward the exit.

[](http://imgbox.com/lKfe9W2P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "What If" : Joon and Taec take drunk Ah In back to the apartment.


	151. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon and Taecyeon manage to get drunk Ah In back to the apartment.

Joon managed to get Ah In out of the building. Taecyeon caught up with them outside, taking one of Ah In's arms.

"How did you get this wasted so quickly?" Joon mused, taking Ah In's other arm.

The trio made their way down the dark street to the bus stop, Ah In just a little unsteady on his feet. The two friends directed the inebriated one to a seat, sitting beside him. 

"You're sure that was a guy?" Ah In broke the silence.

Taecyeon thumped him on the back of his head. 

"Whaaat?" Ah In pouted. The sight made Joon laugh.

"We wouldn't lie to you." Joon said, patting his leg.

"I know that." Ah In told him. "I'm just saying you could have been mistaken. Guys don't have lips like that."

Taecyeon held Ah In's face, pushing his lips from the sides, making the poor boy resemble a fish. 

"You have lips like that!" Taec told him.

[](http://imgbox.com/gTKaM3Sa)

Ah In swatted at his friend. "I do not!"

"You have the full, luscious lips you so desire." Taecyeon teased further.

"Shut up. I have manly lips." Ah In grumbled.

 "I like manly lips." Taecyeon leered.

Ah In swatted at his friend again. "Shut up."

They sat in silence for a little while.

"That was a dude?"

Joon snickered. Taecyeon rolled his eyes. 

"Does having sex with a guy feel the same as with a woman?"

Joon clamped a hand over his friend's mouth. Ah In shoved him away. 

"What?! I thought you weren't embarrassed about it any more." 

"You're the one who is embarrassing me!" Joon hissed. "We can talk about it at the apartment."

"Okay. Fine." 

The rest of the trip was uneventful and quiet. Once they were inside the apartment, Taecyeon helped Ah In remove his shoes and directed Joon to get water for the boy. Taecyeon started removing Ah In's clothing.

"What are you doing that for?" Ah In asked, confused.

"Because Jiyong needs the clothes back in good condition. If you puke on them, who knows how much money you'll owe him." Taecyeon answered, getting Ah In down to his underwear. 

Joon returned with water and left again. When he came back, he handed over a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I'm not thirsty." Ah In complained as Taecyeon forced water on him.

"It will help prevent dehydration." Taecyeon explained. 

Ah In sighed. "Fine. But I'm getting tired of you two bossing me around."

"Don't be so stupid and we wouldn't have to." Taecyeon retorted, taking the empty glass from his friend. "Now get dressed."

"You're the one who undressed me!" Ah In sputtered. 

"You're like a little kid." Taecyeon complained. "Put the fucking clothes on!"

Ah In glared at him as he did just that. "Happy now?"

"Not really."

"Will you answer my question now?"

"I just did."

"Not that one." Ah In noticed Joon making up the couch bed. He fell onto it once Joon was done. "You said we could talk about it when we got home."

Joon glanced at his boyfriend.

"Go brush your teeth and use the toilet." Taecyeon commanded. "Then we'll talk."

Ah In grumbled all the way to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Taecyeon threw his hands up in the air.

"He's such an annoying drunk! He's fucking lucky we saw him making out with that dude!"

"I can't believe him." Joon agreed. "I really wonder if he and Tae Hee broke up. I can't imagine he'd be this calm, though."

"Let's hope he falls asleep soon."

"Yeah. We should probably change our clothes, too."

Taecyeon pulled his lover close. "But I like the way you look in those."

"Wouldn't you like it better if they were off?" Joon teased, hooking his leg behind Taec's.

Taecyeon let out a small groan. "What happened to my shy, reluctant Joonie-Bear? Who's this sexy, forward man?"

"Your boyfriend." Joon bit Taec's neck. 

Taec groaned again. Joon was always sexy, but this aggressiveness was a special treat. He liked it. 

"After the kid falls asleep, let's take some time for ourselves." Taec told him as he pulled Joon's shirt over his head. Joon returned the favor. 

Their hands were on each other's belts as they exchanged a heated kiss. The heat turned into a fire, Taecyeon finally managing to push Joon's pants down and grab that ass he loved so much. Despite being quite distracted, Joon managed to loosen Taec's pants and push them down, palming his bulge. Taecyeon gasped into the kiss.

They hadn't gotten far when Ah In cleared his throat loudly. 

"So not fair." Ah In complained. "You made me put clothes on but--"

"Shut up." Joon said, blushing. He removed his jeans and quickly made his way to his stash of clothing. He pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt before tossing some clothing at Taecyeon. "I'm sure you're tired--or will be soon. Come lie down."

Ah In hopped onto the couch bed and pulled Joon down with him. 

"Tell me, Joooon."

"Tell you what?" Joon was annoyed, squirming out of Ah In's grasp.

"Does it feel different--having sex with a woman versus sex with a dude."

Joon looked to Taecyeon for help. Taecyeon dropped onto the bed, draping an arm over his boyfriend.

"Don't ask me." Taecyeon said. "I've only had sex with men."

Ah In pointed at Joon's crotch. "You're turned on."

Joon pulled the blanket up to his waist as Taecyeon chuckled. 

"I am, too." Ah In sighed. "That chick was hot."

"It was a dude!" Joon grabbed Ah In's shoulders and shook him. "You were making out with a guy!"

"So what!" Ah In snapped, shoving Joon. "You're the only straight guy allowed to kiss other guys?"

"Hold him down, Taec. I'll smother him with a pillow."

"Seriously! What's your problem!?" Ah In shouted at Joon. "I saw Tae Hee today! Okay?! She needs a real man--not some punk kid like me! So who fucking cares if I made out with another dude?!"

By the end of his temper tantrum, Ah In's eyes were wet with tears. Joon paused for just a second before he pulled his friend into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Taecyeon patted his friend's back. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." Ah In accepted Joon's hug. "I just saw her. She looked so good with that man beside her. She needs a real man her own age, not some punk kid loser she picked up off the street."

"But she didn't say that." Joon told him. "She could be thinking the opposite."

"Who's this guy?" Taecyeon asked.

"I don't know. Someone she was working with today. It just sucks."

"I think you're deciding this on your own." Joon tried again. "You should talk to her about it."

"She's too nice. She'd just tell me I'm man enough and I'm working hard. Blah, blah, blah."

"She's not going to lie to you about whether she wants to be with you or not." Joon continued."She's not going to do something like that just to spare your feelings."

"I'm going to save her the trouble." Ah In pulled back, looking Joon in the eye. "I'm not going back to her. She deserves a mature guy."

"What if she doesn't want any one but you?" Taecyeon urged. "You'll be hurting her."

"I am sparing her." Ah In said quietly. "You know, I think I kinda figured out that was a guy at the club. But, not exactly."

"What does that mean?" Taecyeon asked.

"I dunno." Ah In shrugged. "I just know it felt good. It was hot. What if I'm like you, Joon?"

"Like me?"

"You're straight but you get turned on by Taec."

"I--I don't know what..." Joon didn't know what to say. 

"Joon doesn't get turned on by other guys." Taec's eyes cut to Joon's. "Do you?"

Joon blushed. "Of course not! I mean, other than Jaewook."

Taecyeon laughed. "He'd be happy to hear that."

"Shut up." Joon grumbled. 

"You were turned on because you thought that guy was a woman." Taec explained to his confused friend. "By the time you started to suspect she was actually a man, you were already drunk and horny. It's totally understandable, Ah In. It doesn't mean you're gay or bi or anything, other than drunk and horny."

Ah In turned away from Joon to look at Taecyeon. Taecyeon calmly gazed back at him.

"What if?" Ah In asked a second before he kissed Taecyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Please Don't Harm Your Author" : It's a bit a of a cliff hanger at the end? Ah In keeps pushing his friends.


	152. Please Don't Harm Your Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Ah In keeps pushing.

Taecyeon didn't humor or tease Ah In this time. He broke the kiss by pushing Ah In away with a firm grip on his shoulders. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Joon swatted the back of Ah In's head. "That's my boyfriend."

"Oh!" Taecyeon was loving this aggressive, possessive Joon. "My Joonie-bear is jealous!"

"You have both kissed me before. What's the big deal about me taking a turn?"

Taec and Joon didn't have an answer. Ah In had a point.

"Why do you suddenly want to kiss Taec?" Joon asked.

"I'd kiss you." Ah In turned to Joon.

"Why are you being like this?" Joon asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Because I'm horny and lonely and you guys are supposed to be my friends!"

"Doesn't mean we have to kiss you." Joon said.

"I was kissing someone else but you guys ruined it."

"So now you don't care if it's a guy?" Taec challenged.

"No, I don't." Ah In shot back.

"So you're okay  if I do this?" Taecyeon reached over and palmed Ah In's crotch. 

Ah In surprised them by pushing his hips up.

"That feels good?" Taec asked.

Ah In nodded, putting his hand over Taec's.

"Is it because you're drunk?" Taec asked, rubbing ever so slightly.

Ah In bit his lip momentarily before answering. "I've sobered up a bit."

Joon caught his boyfriend's eye. How far were they going to take this? Had it gone too far already?

"Please guys, I'm so horny!" Ah In pleaded, moving his hips again. 

"I don't want you to regret this later." Joon explained. "I don't want to ruin our friendship. Just jack off tonight. Okay?"

"Please." 

Taecyeon rubbed a bit more, causing Ah In to gasp. 

"You want to see if you can be with a man?" Taecyeon asked, lips on his friend's ear.

Ah In whimpered, shivering.

"This doesn't bother you?" Taecyeon pulled on the waist of Ah In's sweatpants, slowly putting his hand into the other man's underwear.

Ah In's eyes were wide, and then he threw his head back with a groan when fingers touched his erection. 

"No." Ah In gasped. "Feels good."

"Even though it's a man touching you? Look at me." Taecyeon used his free hand to grab onto Ah In's hair, forcing his friend to meet his eyes.

Ah In turned red--not sure if he was embarrassed because it was a man or because that man was Taecyeon the annoying. Taecyeon the foolish. Taecyeon the loudmouth. But fuck it felt so good. Did that mean it would feel good no matter what--even if it was someone he hated? So, he still didn't have his answer. 

"Ah In." Joon said softly. 

Ah In turned slowly. Joon tilted his head and captured Ah In's lips with his own. Joon kept the kiss short and sweet, trying to gauge his friend's reaction.

"You want us to help you because you're horny or because you want to know if you can like men?" Joon asked kindly.

"Could you date any other man but Taec?" An In answered with a question.

"No. I only want him."

"I mean if something happened to him."

"I'm not attracted to men."

"What about Jaewook?"

Joon blushed. "That's because of Taec."

"You'd date men." Ah In said, convinced. "I mean, you could. You wouldn't just date women. You'd date a man if he caught your interest."

"You're making Joonie uncomfortable." Taecyeon told Ah In.

"Sorry."

"Would you ever date a man?" Joon asked Ah In.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "I don't want to try it with another guy. I only trust you two."

Taec looked at Joon, but spoke to Ah In. "Try it?"

"Kissing. Touching. You know...stuff like that. I don't want to try dating a guy if I can't stand touching or being touched by one."

"I think you're going about this the wrong way." Joon advised. "I didn't feel physically attracted to Taec until I had feelings for him."

"Please?"

"What do you think?" Taec asked his boyfriend.

Joon shrugged. "You've still got your hand in his pants."

"If you say no, I'll remove my hand from his pants."

"Why are you okay with it?" Joon asked, curious.

"Because he's our friend. Also, you asked him to be your boyfriend once. So, he must be okay in your book."

"Taec! You know I wasn't myself!"

"No. You were just a different part of yourself."

"I don't want to make you guys argue."

"We're not." Taec assured him. He moved his fingers a little, teasing the sensitive skin of Ah In's shaft. "We'll help you out. Joon?"

"Yeah." Joon wasn't overly eager and knew this probably wasn't the best idea. But, Ah In was a fine kisser and this was better than letting their confused friend discover things with a stranger that might not be safe. He turned Ah In's head and kissed him again.

Ah In tested the kiss, nibbling on Joon's lower lip. Joon opened his mouth to his friend's probing tongue. Taecyeon closed his hand around Ah In's shaft, stroking steadily but slowly. Joon delved into Ah In's mouth, taking his friend's hand and putting it on his waistband.

While Ah In had diapered Joon before, he had never directly touched his penis, nor had he seen the other man erect. He was reluctant about touching Joon's erection, but the kiss was muddling his brain. He was growing far too warm and too turned on. He slipped his hand into Joon's pants and found the man's hardon. Joon gasped, surprised by Ah In's action.

Taecyeon pulled Ah In's pants down. Joon ended the kiss to watch. This was a bad idea, but he was able to talk himself into it being a good thing--at this moment. Taecyeon rubbed the head of Ah In's member with his thumb, causing the other man to gasp and thrust his hips up. Joon pushed Ah In onto his back, grabbing the back of his boyfriend's neck and forcing a hungry kiss on him. 

Ah In watched, breathing hard, as the two men joined above him. Taec's hand was still stroking his exposed dick. It was hot, but he wasn't sure why--because Taec and Joon were hot? Because they were his friends? Because if felt so good to have someone touching him this way?

Taecyeon kissed and licked his way to Joon's neck, biting playfully before making his way to his boyfriend's ear.

"We should make him cum."

Joon shivered and put his hand over Taec's, joining in stroking Ah In's erection. 

"Oh fuck, guys!" Ah In moved his hips, fucking the hands that enclosed his member. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends" : Ah In, Joon, and Taecyeon continue.


	153. I Get By With A Little Help From My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In, Joon, and Taec get it on.

Taecyeon was encouraged by Ah In's outburst. He pumped his friend's cock harder and faster, making the man writhe on the bed.

"Oh! Oh!" Ah In's back bowed off the bed. "More!"

"So demanding." Taecyeon took his hand off the needy man's member, leaving the erection unattended.

"Guys! Pleassseeeee." He whined. 

"Please what?"

"Please touch me! Make me cum!"

"Make him cum, Joon?" Taecyeon looked at his lover.

Joon looked back, knowing that all three of them were lost to lust, wondering how it would affect their friendship when the lust faded away. The words that came out of his own mouth shocked him. "Suck him."

Taecyeon's eyes widened with the same shock. He had been thinking of Joon jacking Ah In off, not giving him head. 

"Do it." Joon urged, voice quiet but raw. 

Ah In held his breath, not sure if a fight was about to break out or he was about to experience someone's mouth on his dick. Either way, his stomach was tingling. Taecyeon kept his dark eyes on Joon as he lowered himself, expecting Joon to command him to stop at any moment. That moment never came. 

Joon kept his gaze locked on Taec's as the other man's tongue darted out to taste Ah In's clear liquid of arousal. 

"Fuck!" Ah In blurted, amazed that Taec had gone that far, amazed that Joon had let him, amazed that he had let him.

Joon and Taecyeon froze, eyes cutting to their friend. Was he angry? Disgusted?

"You can't stop after that!" Ah In protested desperately. 

Joon and Taecyeon nearly laughed with relief. 

"I suppose that wasn't very nice." Taecyeon agreed before he ran his tongue over the head of Ah In's dick, making the boy gasp. "I'll take care of you," he licked up the shaft, "you take care of Joonie."

"Wh-what?" Ah In stammered.

"Relax." Joon told him. "You don't have to use your mouth, just your hand." He was kneeling beside Ah In, pushing his pants down and freeing his own member.

Ah In couldn't look at it. Taecyeon stopped his licking.

"If you don't touch him, I'm not going to continue."

Ah In took a deep breath and forced himself to turn his head and locate his friend's dick. Yes, he had touched it just a minute ago, but he was still just as hesitant and nervous. Though, the idea that he could make Joon gasp again was a good one. He reached out and oh so lightly touched it. 

"A little more enthusiasm." Taec directed.

Ah In held the member in his hand, squeezing gently. Joon put a guiding hand over his friend's. 

"Like this." Joon said softly.

Taecyeon was as amazed at himself as Ah In had been. He got jealous over Ah In and Joon--hated that his Joonie-Bear thought of Ah In as his boyfriend. But here he was demanding that Ah In touch Joon intimately--and it didn't bother him. Ah In would never hurt Joon. He knew he could trust Ah In with his precious Joonie.

Ah In followed Joon's direction well until Taecyeon closed his lips around his hard cock.

"Shit!" Ah In unconsciously gripped Joon's rod tighter, causing it to start hardening. "More of that!"

Taecyeon gave him what he wanted, sliding it all the way into his mouth. Ah In whimpered, his grip firm on Joon. Taecyeon kept his tongue pressed to Ah In's shaft as he slid his mouth up and down the slick member. 

"Fuck, yes!" Ah In called out, thrusting his hips up. Taec's mouth felt so good. 

"Don't ignore me." Joon said, grabbing a handful of Ah In's hair, turning his head. 

Ah In groaned, pumping his friend faster as he got more excited. 

"That's good." Joon moaned softly. "Keep going."

Taecyeon glanced up long enough to reach across Ah In's torso and cup Joon's scrotum. Joon moaned, trembling at his boyfriend's touch. 

"Taec." Joon moaned his lover's name. "Taec. I need more of you."

Taecyeon released Ah In and grabbed his lover, attacking his mouth with an aggressive kiss. 

"Guyyyysss!" Ah In whined. "Don't ignore me again!"

Taecyeon tackled Joon down onto the bed, pushing his hips down. Joon growled when he felt his lover's solid bulge pressing against him. 

"Guys!" Ah In tackled the both of them, biting Taecyeon's shoulder. 

Taecyeon moaned into the kiss he was sharing with Joon. 

"I need --" Ah In started.

"Yeah, yeah. We know." Joon interrupted  before reaching up and pulling him down for a rough kiss, which Ah In moaned into.

Taecyeon reached back and grabbed Ah In's ass, pushing his own ass against the man over him as he did so. Ah In quivered and started to hump Taec's butt, Joon joining in by pushing his own hips up. Their grunts and moans soon filled the apartment as they desperately moved for the sake of finding some friction. 

It reminded Joon of the first time Jaewook and Taecyeon brought him to orgasm together. It was much like this, but hotter, and safer. Jaewook. He really was attracted to the older man. He really did love Daddy. His eyes flew open and he stared up at his lover.

"Taec."

Taecyeon gazed down at his boyfriend. They were looking at each other when Joon came with a sharp cry and a shudder, fingers digging into Taec's muscular arms. Taecyeon watched Joon's eyes glaze over and felt his body tremble. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Joon was so fucking hot and so fucking his. With a growl, he rolled Ah In off his back and quickly attacked the man's throbbing penis with his mouth.

Ah In screamed and grabbed Taec's head with both hands, eyes rolling back. Joon quickly located his boyfriend's erection and tasted his precum. Taec moaned around his mouthful and Ah In twitched, breathing hard. Joon massaged Taec's scrotum as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ah In chanted, getting closer and closer to release. "I'm gonna cum, Taec." 

Instead of backing off, Taecyeon moved faster, slurping occasionally as he slid up and down on Ah In's rod. Joon squeezed his lover's sac gently, causing him to groan. Encouraged, Joon also moved faster. 

Ah In screamed again as he came, body stiff as he unloaded, head back and eyes closed. "FUCK!"

Joon pushed Taecyeon off Ah In and fucked his boyfriend with his mouth. It took only seconds for Taecyeon to thrust up once and cry out, hot semen pumping into Joon's throat. The moment the pulsing stopped, Joon scrambled on top of his muscular lover and shared an intense kiss. 

Ah In was panting, eyes still closed, oblivious to whatever his friends were doing while draped over his legs. 

Joon and Taec continued making out instead of sharing their thoughts. A few moments later, they separated long enough to put their clothing back into place--pausing to do the same for Ah In--before falling into each other's arms and pulling the blanket over the three of them.

"You okay?" Taecyeon asked, nuzzling Joon's neck.

"Yeah. You?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I'm fine too, in case you were wondering." Ah In said, back to his usual cheeky self.

"I love you." Joon said to Taec between planting small kisses on his face and neck.

"I love you, Joonie-Bear." Taec grinned happily.

"Thanks, guys." Ah In said softly. "Thanks."

Joon snuggled up to his boyfriend, thoughts of Jaewook in his head as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Night Out, continued" : While Joon, Ah In, and Taec have been fooling around, the others have still been at the club.


	154. Night Out, continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up to the other guys in the club.

Taemin was good at dancing. He knew he was. If he hadn't known before now, the enthusiastic crowd around him would have clued him in. He had gotten tired of waiting for Jaejoong to dance with him. Tired and frustrated. He gave up and went dancing by himself. He didn't want to stick with any of them--not Jaejoong and his continued distance, the obviously in love couple Taec and Joon, nor the happy Ren. It wasn't fair. He loved Jaejoong. Why didn't Jaejoong take their relationship to the next step?

And so he was surrounded by other young, writhing bodies on the dance floor, making contact from time to time. At first he didn't pay much attention it, but eventually he noticed that one body in particular was spending more time than the others in contact with his. 

She was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Her long hair was swinging with her movements, her hips moved like a dancer's, her long legs were bare and brushing against him. He knew he liked men, but this woman was proof that he didn't dislike women. When he made eye contact with her, she moved closer and he found his hand on her waist. She smiled. Sexy.

"Jaejoong." Jiyong's distinct voice was in the tall man's ear. 

"Hmm?" Jaejoong stopped his people watching and looked at the other man.

Jiyong nodded toward the crowded dance floor. Jaejoong followed his gaze. Taemin--cute Taemin.

No. Sexy Taemin. Sexy, sweaty Taemin rolling his hips against some gorgeous creature undulating her shapely ass right in front of him. 

The sweet, shy, submissive puppy had an arm around the woman's waist, his other high on her hip. He looked nothing like the Taemin Jaejoong--or any of them knew. 

"You're close to him." Jiyong was saying. "Don't let him out of your sight while he's with her. She'll eat him alive--after she skins him alive."

Jaejoong watched a bit more before he turned back to Jiyong. "He can take care of himself."

Jiyong raised an eyebrow. "He's probably still writes to Santa every December."

Jaejoong sighed. "You know her?"

"Yes." Jiyong answered before getting interrupted by yet another club patron.

"Hey, sexy! Haven't seen you here in ages!" Yet another woman kissed Jiyong's cheek and hugged him. 

"I've been busy." He flashed that dazzling grin of his. 

"Who's your friend?" The woman looked Jaejoong up and down while clinging to Jiyong's arm. 

"This is Jaejoong."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled, happy to have his name and attention. 

Jaejoong looked at Jiyong, not amused. Maybe he'd been hanging around men too long, too exclusively. Maybe he'd enjoyed too much sex with Jong Kook. Whatever the reason, this woman just wasn't doing it for him. He had zero interest. Suddenly, rescuing Taemin from some predator on the dance floor seemed like the most pressing thing to do--though he didn't know what sort of predator she was. 

"If you'll excuse me, I need to attend to my friend." Jae nodded at the attractive lady and walked away.

"He's hot." She said to Jiyong.

"Yup." He agreed. 

"Where have you been hiding?" 

"Jiyong."

The voice startled them both. She because it was so close. Jiyong because of who it was. He turned and shot Hyunjoong a bored look.

"What's up?" Jiyong asked.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Joon and Taecyeon took Ah In home. Ren is in the restroom. Jae and Tae are dancing. Why? Lonely?"

Hyunjoong scowled. "No. Bored."

Jiyong was completely unconvinced. "You look great tonight. Go get some attention."

"I always look great." Hyunjoong complained at his choice of words.

Jiyong laughed, genuine and beautiful. "Yes, so you do. My apologies."

"You only have hot friends." The woman, still on Jiyong's arm, observed.

"Come dance with me!" Ren was suddenly there, looking as if he was having fun. 

"I'm not in the mood right now. Sorry." Jiyong declined politely. 

"Hyunjoong?" Ren looked to his new friend.

"No, thanks."

The woman looked to Jiyong, unasked question in her gaze. He smirked and nodded, knowing exactly what she was wondering. She wasn't going to waste her time trying to seduce gay men.

"Please?" Ren pleaded, putting a hand on his arm. "All the others deserted me!"

"Go find Taemin and Jae. Jiyong says they are out there dancing."

"Jae's dragging Taemin out." Jiyong pointed.

"For fucks sake. Why did they all want to come out if they were just going to leave early?" Hyunjoong complained.

Jiyong found this man to be hilarious. He was never happy with any situation.

"Please, Hyunjoong?" Ren tried again.

The apartment owner sighed. "Fine, but only because I'm so bored."

Ren beamed and pulled on the arm in his grip, leading the way. Jiyong and the woman watched them go.

"Why aren't you dancing tonight?" She asked. 

"I have some business to attend to--and some people to avoid."

"Mmm." She waved at a group that had just entered the club. "Good luck, darling. See you around!"

\--

"Taemin." Jaejoong put a hand on the white clad man's shoulder.

Taemin stopped moving and glanced at his friend.

"Hey, Jae."

The woman turned, facing the duo and kept dancing provocatively. 

"Come get a drink with me." Jae offered.

"No thanks." Taemin smiled. 

"Taemin."

"What?" He had started dancing again.

"I need to talk to you."

Taemin stopped dancing again and looked at his friend, serious. "Is something wrong?"

The woman was looking at him intently also.

"No. I just need to talk to you. Please?"

Taemin hesitated. He had wanted to get Jae's attention, right? Should he give in this easily or drag it out? Jaejoong moved his hand to Taemin's wrist, tugging lightly.

"Come on."

Taemin didn't move. "What?"

"Who is he?" The woman asked her dancing partner, getting annoyed.

Jaejoong shot her a look before he took possession of the puppy's lips. Taemin's eyes widened and then closed, as he started kissing the man he wanted so much. 

"Ugh! Seriously!" The woman sighed, rolling her eyes. "So fucking rude."

When Jae pulled back, ending the kiss, Taemin gazed up at him. The look in his eyes worried Jaejoong a bit.

"Let's just go home." Jaejoong suggested. "We should check up on Ah In. You know how difficult he can be."

Taemin's face changed in an instant. 

"I don't want to think about Ah In right now. Joon and Taec can handle him. Dance with me?" He tried, knowing somewhere deep in his heart that Jae was going to refuse him.

"Not this time, Taemin. Sorry."

"Then when?" Taemin asked, trying to keep up a brave facade. 

Jaejoong looked at him for a moment before pulling him thru the club and out the door. He stood on the sidewalk for a silent moment before sighing and finally looking at his friend.

"Taemin..."

Taemin knew. Somehow he knew what Jaejoong was going to say and he didn't want to hear it. He wanted Jae to say how much he loved him. He wanted to hear that Jae was happy when they were together. He wanted Jae to kiss him again. But he knew...none of that was going to happen. 

And he hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Home" : two companions leave the apartment.


	155. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the companions go home.

"This is stupid." Jong Kook growled yet again. "You know where they are."

"You lack confidence that much?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Get a fucking backbone."

"He's got a boner already." Seung Won commented, causing the other guys to laugh.

"Asshole." Jong Kook growled. "What would you know."

"Seriously?" Woo Sung clapped Seung Won on the back. "You're in such a dry spell that you're looking at Kookie's junk?"

Seunghyun laughed harder. It was a bit like a Gentleman's Dignity except better looking guys. 

"Just cause each of you fuck guys, doesn't mean I would. Or maybe you let your guys fuck you?" Seung Won raised a brow at them accusingly. 

The sputtering denials were immediate and adamant, which further amused Seung Won. 

"Just tell me where the fuck to find him." Jong Kook was getting angrier.

"I cannot imagine why he doesn't want to see you." Woo Sung mused aloud, fake wonder in his voice. 

"He left a fucking note!" Jong Kook seethed. "Get control of your puppy. He's distracting my pet."

"Patience, my friend. Patience." Seunghyun opened another beer. "The boys are going to come running back--unless your skills are so poor that your pet was dissatisfied."

"Never."

Seung Won snickered. 

"If you don't tell me where they are, I'll fucking kill you."

"Wow. Very, very dry spell."

***

Eventually, all the club goers made their way back to the over populated apartment. Taec, Joon, and Ah In had long ago fallen asleep. Taemin and Jaejoong arrived together, silently agreeing not to speak what was on their minds. Ren, Jiyong, and Hyunjoong returned together, falling asleep shortly after.

***

"You think this is playing house?" Cha Seung Won demanded of his son. "This is nothing. You're nothing. You're just as useless as your loser mother. I regret ever having sex with her and ever meeting you. I don't care what the DNA claims. You are not my son."

"I can do better!" Joon insisted. "I can learn! I don't want to give up! Please!"

"What can you do better?" Seung Won scoffed. "Live off other people? Sell your ass?"

"No, no! I'll get a better job. I'll finish school. I'll marry my boyfriend. Just give me a chance, please."

"Your entire life has been your chance and you've done nothing but waste it. Blame me for not being there, but I doubt even I could have saved you."

Joon sank to his knees. "...no...please...I was just a kid...someone should have loved me...someone..."

"You're. Not. Loveable."

Joon woke with a start, gasping in the dark room lit only by the LED clock on the oven range in the kitchen. He was sweating and breathing hard. His heart hurt, ached, thundered with pain that throbbed thru every pore of his skin. 

"Joon?" Taecyeon whispered, concern and love woven into his voice. "Are you okay?"

"A bad dream." Joon whispered back, unwilling to wake anyone else. 

Taecyeon reached out in the dark and found his boyfriend. "I love you."

Joon patted his lover's hand and nodded. You're. Not. Loveable. He shuddered at the memory of his dream.

"I love you." Taecyeon repeated.

"Taec..."

"What is it?"

This wasn't supposed to happen. The entire plan had been to get away from Jaewook and his diaper fetish. He was supposed to revert back to himself--the Joon who took care of himself on the streets. The Joon who made the choice to leave home to protect himself. Instead, here he was sitting in his own urine like a helpless bed wetting toddler. 

"Joon?" Taecyeon sat up. 

"I..." The answer crept closer. What was the word he was supposed to say?

"You?" Taecyeon prodded. 

"...I can't do this...Why can't I do this?"

Taecyeon was worried at the tone of Joon's voice. "Can't do what? I'll help you."

It was right there. It would be so easy to let go. Joon couldn't imagine how horrible it would feel to face the others once they found out he'd peed on the couch bed. They would ridicule him--especially Hyunjoong. And what if he'd ruined the mattress? He didn't have money to replace it. This was all too humiliating. What healthy nineteen year old man couldn't control his own damn bladder?

And so, he did it. He let go. He didn't use the word that they had agreed on. He gave in to his alter ego.

Taecyeon didn't know what to do. Something was obviously bothering Joon but he knew Joon would be embarrassed if he woke the others up in his efforts to find out what exactly was going on. 

That's when he sensed Joon rocking forward and back.

No. No. Please no. Taecyeon chanted silently. 

Joon sniffled and continued rocking.

"Joon."

Joon whimpered.

Shit.

Ah In stirred, swatting at the source of movement. Joon hit back.

"What the fuck?" Ah In mumbled sleepily. When the movement resumed, he rolled over--right into the wet spot. "What the fuck!"

"Shhh!" Taecyeon hissed fiercely. "Don't wake everybody up."

"Did he fucking pee the bed?"

"Yes. Help me out."

"All right." Ah In agreed reluctantly. He got out of bed and took the blanket. "Take him into the bathroom. I'll put the bedding in the washer."

"Do you even know how to use a washing machine?"

"Of course, you dolt!"

"Joon." Taecyeon whispered. "Come on, you need a bath."

"Nuh uh."

Taecyeon sighed. Of course this wouldn't be easy. 

"Please, Joon."

"No!"

"Shhhh!" Ah In and Taecyeon shushed. 

"No. No. no." Joon chanted. "No no nono."

"Joon," Ah In tried. "You need to take a bath."

"A bubble bath?"

"Yes." Ah In lied. "Taecyeon will give you a bubble bath, but only if you are quiet."

"Okay!" Joon scrambled out of bed but then stood still. "I can't see."

"Follow me." Taecyeon told him. 

Meanwhile, Ah In pulled all bedding into his arms and made his way to the laundry room. He managed to put the soiled bedding into the washing machine when he heard Joon's first cry. He quickly threw some detergent in, dropped the lid, and made his way to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Joon was sitting in the corner, eyes wide with fear.

"What's wrong now?" Ah In asked.

"He's scared because he doesn't know where he is. He just knows this isn't Daddy's house."

"Aw shit."

"I want Daddy!" Joon hiccuped. "Where's Daddy?"

"Joon, we're just visiting some friends. We can see Daddy in the morning." Taecyeon assured him.

"No! I want Daddy!"

"Joon!" Ah In snapped. "Our friends are sleeping. You're going to wake them up."

"I want Daddy! I want my teddy bear!" Joon was freely crying now.

Taecyeon pulled on his hair in frustration. Ah In knelt on the floor and looked Joon in the eye. 

"Fine, we'll take you to Daddy's house. But you can't get in my car like that. You need to take a bath and put clean clothes on. Okay?"

"No! I don't want to take a bath here! I want Daddy's bathtub and my bubbles!"

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hyunjoong bellowed from outside the door.

"Shit." Taecyon breathed. 

"Go away!" Joon screamed in terror, not knowing who this was.

"What's going on?" Jaejoong asked, sitting up and looking toward the bathroom.

"I don't know." Hyunjoong grumbled. "But they are being too fucking loud." He banged on the door. "Open the fucking door!"

"Go away!" Joon screamed again. "I hate you!"

"That's Joon." Ren said, confused. 

"Why is he yelling like that?" Taemin asked, just as confused.

At that moment, Hyunjoong forced the bathroom door open, stumbling into the room. He took in the scene before him. 

Taecyeon was staring at him, angry, unshed tears in his eyes. Ah In was on the floor before Joon, his attention on the loud boy. Joon's face was red and wet as he wailed like a dog left outside in the cold for too long.

"What in the fuck is going on?" Hyunjoong demanded.

"Just go, please. We'll get him to be quiet." Taecyeon pleaded, not wanting to argue with the other man--or worse, get in a fist fight with him.

"Joon!" Hyunjoong snapped. "Shut the fuck up! People are trying to sleep."

Joon cowered behind Ah In, grabbing onto him. Ah In turned his head and glanced up at the fuming man.

"Please." Ah In urged. "You're scaring him."

"What?" The handsome but clueless man blurted.

"I'll explain it later, okay? But please, let us take care of this."

Taecyeon was nearly shaking with anger and a jumble of other unpleasant emotions that he couldn't even begin to name. He briefly wondered how the hot tempered, non filtered Ah In could be so succinct and calm, but was very grateful nonetheless.

"Fine." Hyunjoong grumped. "He needs to shut up or leave." He finished his ultimatium by pulling the door shut after leaving the room.

"What's going on?" Ren asked the emerging man.

"I don't know. They say he's scared." Hyunjoong rolled his eyes. "Whatever. He just needs to shut the fuck up."

"Joon." Ah In patted the crying man's back. "I'm gonna call Daddy. You have to stop being so loud so you can hear him."

Joon lifted his head. "You're gonna call Daddy?"

"Yes. Taec, get my phone off the kitchen counter."

Taecyeon left the room, ignoring questions thrown at him by his roommates, grabbed the phone, and went back to his boyfriend. Ah In took the phone and a moment later heard Jaewook's voice.

"Hello?"

"Someone needs to talk to you." Ah In said and held the phone out to Joon's ear.

"Daddy?" Joon looked like he didn't believe Ah In.

"Taec?" Jaewook was confused.

"Daddy?" Joon's lower lip trembled. "Daddy, did you forget me?" 

"Joon! Is something wrong?"

"Daddy!" Joon sobbed. "I wanna go home! Please, Daddy!"

"Okay, sweetie. It's okay. You can come home. Is Taecyeon there?"

"Yes."

"Would you please give the phone to him?"

"But, Daddy! I don't want you to go! Talk to me, Daddy!"

"Shhh. It's okay, sweetie. I'll talk to you. Did you get scared?"

"Yes." Joon nodded. "I don't know where I am, Daddy." He sniffled. "I want to go home!"

"I'll come get you, Joonie. Does that sound good?"

"Yes! Please, Daddy! I want my bear, too."

"I'll bring your bear." Jaewook promised. "Joonie, sweetie?"

"Yes?" Joon stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"Did you have an accident?"

Joon looked down at his crotch. "Uh huh. Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, honey. I know you didn't mean to do it. Now, listen. I'm going to get in the car with your bear and come get you and your brother. You need to wash up and change into clean clothes. Will you do that for me?"

"I want bubbles." Joon pouted around his thumb.

"You can play in bubbles when you get home, sweetie. But right now, I need you to wash. You don't want to be stinky for Daddy, do you?"

Joon shook his head. 

"Give the phone to your brother so I can tell him I'm coming and you go wash."

Joon looked up at Taecyeon with those innocent eyes of his and held out the phone. Taecyeon took it.

"Are you okay?" Jaewook asked.

"Yeah. I mean, other than...you know."

"Yes. I know. What happened?"

Taecyeon glanced at Joon who was stripping off his clothes. "I'm not sure. Maybe he had a bad dream."

"I'll be there as quick as I can."

"Thanks."

\--

"Uhm," Taemin was looking at the couch. "What's that?"

They all looked.

"Who spilled what on the couch?" Jaejoong asked.

"Oh no." Ren breathed. "Taemin, get a towel from the laundry room. Hyunjoong, do you have anything heavy? A big book? A brick?"

"Uh..." Hyunjoong looked around. "No. What did you spill?"

"Don't worry. I'll clean it up."

By the time the three men emerged from the bathroom, the couch mattress had been spot cleaned and a towel was laying over the wet spot.  

"Are you okay?" Ren asked Joon.

Joon hid behind Ah In. Taecyeon shook his head and set about packing up his and Joon's things.

"You're leaving?" Taemin asked, a bit disappointed. "What happened?"

Taecyeon just shook his head. He didn't have an answers and he didn't trust his voice. Taemin looked to Ah In, hoping for an answer. Before Ah In could think of anything to say, there was a knock on the door.

Ah In turned to Joon. "Go get the door."

Joon shook his head, frightened. Ah In sighed and walked to the door, Joon hanging onto the back of his shirt. When he opened the door, Jaewook's eyes met his. The older man looked a bit different than he remembered. He'd never seen facial hair on the man and he looked a bit thinner, too.

"Joon." Jaewook said, spying the boy hiding behind Ah In.

Joon peeked around said man's shoulder, eyes going wide when he saw the older man. "Daddy!" He stepped away from Ah In and threw himself at the older man, nearly knocking him over. Jaewook held the boy, kissing his face and rubbing his back.

"Jaewook." Taecyeon's whisper was preceded by the sound of the suitcase falling to the floor. He was staring at the older man, tears pricking at his eyes. 

Ah In turned to the sound of the noise. Taecyeon had dropped the suitcase?

Taecyeon shook his head, clearing it and picked up the suitcase and headed toward his boyfriend and client. "Let's go." He glanced back at Ah In. "Thanks. I'll call you later."

Ah In nodded, watching as the three of them left.

"What..." Ren started to ask but words failed him.

"At least it's finally quiet." Hyunjoong grumbled. "What was that all about?"

"Joon has...issues." Ah In told them, wondering how much he should say. "He's been thru some shit, ya know? Sometimes it's too much for him."

"What's too much?" Hyunjoong asked, not impressed. "Everyone has shit in their lives."

"Just--just trust me, okay? He gets like that sometimes. It's not his fault, so just lay off."

"So, he's crazy?" Hyunjoong, shockingly, didn't sound condescending. "Shouldn't he got to a hospital or have some medicine or something?"

"Jaewook and Taecyeon will take care of that." Ah In assured him, glad to see a non-douchy side of the man.

"He wasn't like that during training." Jaejoong mused. "Did something happen to him after he left?"

"I'm not gonna tell anything else. It's his business."

There was a knock on the door before. Ah In, still standing there, opened it.

"You know I hate to ask this," Taecyeon said without preamble, "but would you please come along with us?"

They were all staring at Taecyeon. 

"If we keep giving in to him, he'll never stop." Ah In sighed.

"Yeah, but you're not the one listening to him cry."

"Fuck." Ah In muttered on his way out the door.

After the door closed, Jaejoong, Taemin, and Ren glanced at each other. What was that about?

"Ah In!" Joon bounced in his seat as his friend got into the car. 

"Joon." Ah In frowned. "Were you giving Daddy and Taec a hard time? Daddy drove all the way here to get you just because you wanted him to. You should be nice to him. Taec tried to give you a bath and change your clothes, but you just yelled and cried. You need to be nicer."

Joon stared at him, lip trembling. 

"Ah In!" Jaewook scolded. 

"I'm sorry!" Joon wailed. "I'm so sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry, Taec!"

Ah In sighed. "Fuck."

Thankfully, Joon stopped crying after Jaewook and Taecyeon assured him that they accepted his apology and weren't mad at him. Ah In told him he was a good boy for saying he was sorry and that he should now be nice to his guys. He agreed.

Once they were in the house, Ah In looked to Jaewook. 

"I should go."

"How will you get back?" The older man asked.

"I'll walk. No big deal."

"No, that's not okay, Ah In. It's the middle of the night. Just sleep here."

"I don't want to interrupt your...reunion."

Jaewook looked at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. A smile ghosted over his lips, but didn't reach his eyes.

"No worries, Ah In."

"Daddy." Joon spoke up.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I have to go potty."

"That's my good boy. Let's go."

"I want Ah In to take me."

Ah In sighed. "Fine, but I'm waiting outside the door."

"Okay!" Joon beamed at him.

Once they were alone, Taecyeon swept Jaewook into a tight hug, kissing his cheek. 

"Oh Jaewook," He whispered tearfully in the older man's ear, "I had no idea."

"Taec?"

"I didn't know you were suffering this much. I'm so sorry. We'll stay. I won't leave you again."

"Taecyeon, you need to do what's best for you."

Taecyeon held the other man at arm's length, staring at him. "How can you say that? How can you still say that?" A lone tear fell. "Look at you! You haven't been taking care of yourself. It was so selfish of me to leave--"

"No." Jaewook said firmly. "It was not selfish. None of you were selfish for leaving. What you did was the right thing to do. You're not companions to be hired, Taecyeon. You're young men that deserve lives of their own--"

"I want you in that life." Taecyeon interrupted. "I love you, Jaewook."

They stood there for a minute, gazing at each other. 

"I love you and I want to be with you." Taecyeon said again. 

"But Joon--"

"Don't worry about anything, Jaewook." Taecyeon planted a soft, sweet kiss to Jaewook's lips.

Joon exited the bathroom, looking very pleased with himself. 

"Did you wash your hands?" Ah In asked.

Joon's smile faltered. 

"Go wash your hands."

Joon emerged from the bathroom two seconds later.

"Did you wash your hands?" Ah In asked a second time.

"Uh huh." Joon nodded.

"With soap?"

Joon paused. 

"Go wash your hands! With soap! And water!"

"Taec, stop. You just got here. We should be seeing to Joon." Jaewook protested as he watched  Taecyeon bustle about the kitchen.

"When is the last time you ate, Jaewook?" Taecyeon showed no signs of stopping. "And all those empty bottles of alcohol?" Taecyeon shook his head. He hated that Jaewook had suffered so much in their absence.

"I'm fine, Taecyeon. What happened to Joon?"

"At least sit down." Taecyeon pleaded, setting a glass of water on the table.

Jaewook sat, sensing it was the only way the younger man was going to tell him. He sipped the water and waited.

"Maybe he had a bad dream. I don't know. I don't even know why I woke up, really. But I did and he was acting a bit off. He said he couldn't do it and then he slipped into Baby Joon. Ah In and I managed to get him into the bathroom, but he freaked out because he didn't recognize the place."

"He must've been terrified." Jaewook lamented. "Did he have bad dreams very often?"

"I don't really know. I don't think he did."

"What if it really is best for him to be away from me--"

Taecyeon turned the man to face him. "Don't say it! Don't ever say it. You're the best thing that ever happened to either of us."

Jaewook didn't know what to say. 

"Daddy!" Joon came into the room and sat on Jaewook's lap, smiling at him.

Jaewook hugged the boy and returned his smile. "Hello, precious."

"I used the potty."

"That's my big boy." Jaewook kissed the tip of his boy's nose, causing him to giggle.

Ah In took his phone out and answered it. "What's up, Jae?"

"I figured you wouldn't remember that you have class Monday. You left your book here."

"Ah shit." Ah In ran a hand thru his hair.

"What's wrong?" Jaewook asked the young man.

"I have class Monday but I left my book at the apartment."

"I can drive you back there tonight--"

"You will not." Taecyeon said firmly. 

They all looked at him, a bit surprised.

"What time is class on Monday?" Ah In asked. Jaejoong sighed and told him. After he ended the phone call, Jaewook spoke up.

"You don't know your class scedule?"

"Erm...I keep forgetting." Ah In blushed.

"Ah In," Jaewook said carefully, "having a mommy or daddy doesn't mean one isn't responsible for themselves. It's more of an acting, pretending thing than an actual I can't take care of myself thing. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Ah In was still flushed. "I just keep forgetting..."

"I'm not judging you, Ah In."

Ah In looked away. "I know."

"Daddy." Joon spoke up.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Are you?" Jaewook smiled at the boy on his lap. "You want some of Daddy's water?" He held the glass up.

"No." Joon pulled a face. 

Jaewook chuckled.

"Chocolate milk, Daddy."

"I don't have any chocolate milk."

"Daddy!" Joon pouted. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll get some tomorrow."

"But I want some noooooowww." Joon whined. 

"That's not very nice, Joon." Ah In cautioned.

Joon pouted but said nothing more. 

"There. It's not much, but eat it." Taecyeon set a grilled cheese sandwich before his older lover. 

"Thank you." Jaewook smiled sincerely at Taec before picking up the food and taking a bite. 

"Give Daddy some room to eat." Taecyeon urged Joon, sitting on a kitchen chair, patting his lap in invitation.

Joon looked to Ah In. 

"Not right now, Joon." Ah In sighed. "Taec misses you. Sit with him."

"You miss me?" Joon asked of his boyfriend.

Taecyeon nodded. Joon got off daddy's lap and climbed onto his brother's, hugging him tight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "You Can't Be Serious" : Ah In confesses to Jaewook.


	156. You Can't Be Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In confesses to Jaewook.

Joon pressed his nose to Taec's cheek. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm not surprised." Taec commented, ruffling his hair.

"Ah In." Joon whined. "Tuck me in."

Ah In looked to Taec. "Get ready for bed. Then I'll come tuck you in."

"Okay!" Joon hopped off his brother's lap and skipped to the bedroom. 

"Are you alright?" Jaewook asked of Ah In.

"Stop worrying about everyone else and think about yourself for once!" Taecyeon was clearly deeply affected by Jaewook's state.

"Taec." Jaewook reached across the table, caressing the younger man's hand. "I am thinking about myself. That's why I took you in. That's why I took Joon in. It's okay. I promise."

Taec took a deep breath to relax himself. "I'm sorry. I just...you're always so generous...so giving. I know you haven't been taking care of yourself and I'm worried. I...I hate that you suffered because of us."

"Stop that." Jaewook said kindly. "I know how to say no and if I didn't like something, I wouldn't put up with it for long. You don't need to worry about me."

"I will if I want to." Taec countered defiantly.

Jaewook chuckled. "I love you, baby."

"I'm ready for bed!" Joon barged into the room.

Ah In stood, walking toward his friend to keep his word. In the bedroom, he pulled back the covers on the bed. Joon jumped onto the bed and got comfortable. Ah In pulled the blanket over his friend and leaned over to plant a kiss on his forehead. This made Joon smile happily.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend."

Ah In sighed at Joon's words. After a moment of quiet, Ah In spoke.

"I'm going to go talk to your Daddy and brother for a little bit. I'll check in on you later, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good night kiss?" Joon puckered his lips, looking absolutely adorable.

Ah In didn't have it in him to argue. He leaned over again, sharing a chaste peck with Joon. "Good night."

It wasn't long before Jaewook and Taecyeon joined Joon in the bed. Ah In kept his word and peeked in on a sleeping Joon. Now, he found himself wide awake, staring at the ceiling.

"Can't sleep?"

Ah In looked at the source of the voice. Jaewook was walking toward him. Ah In sat up and Jaewook took a spot on the couch.

"You seem troubled." Jaewook observed.

Ah In realized he must have been staring at the ceiling for at least an hour. "I am. Are you doing better now?"

"I'm elated that my boys are back. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned about Joon."

Ah In nodded. "I--we..."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Would you ever kick them out?"

"No."

"What if they did something bad?"

"Like what? I think we could work thru most things."

"What if they cheated on you?"

"I know they have sex with each other, Ah In. I understand. I told them they couldn't without my permission, but now I don't think I have the right to say that. I think I was afraid when I said it."

"I know...but what if it was someone else?"

Jaewook turned his head, gazing at Ah In for a moment before speaking. "They had sex with someone at the apartment? Ren? That would put you in a difficult situation--"

"No. Ren wouldn't do that. He loves Dad. I mean, not that Taec and Joon don't love you--they do!"

"Ah In." Jaewook rested a hand on the boy's leg. "You don't have to tell me anything. It's okay. I'm sure they'll tell me on their own."

When Ah In met Jaewook's gaze, the older man was surprised to see tears in the boy's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ah In's voice cracked. "You were here lonely and abandoned and hurting--and I could claim I was drunk, but I wasn't that drunk really."

Jaewook didn't even think about it before he hugged Ah In, rubbing his back.

"No." Ah In tried to push Jaewook away, but Jaewook made it clear that he shouldn't. "Don't hug me! Don't try to comfort me! I screwed things up! I betrayed you!"

"Shhh." Jaewook rocked the miserable boy. "It's okay, Ah In. I promise."

"No! How can you say that?!"

"Shhh. Don't wake Joon." Jaewook pulled back a little, looking at Ah In again. "So, you and the boys had sex?"

Ah In felt terrible. Why on earth had they done it?

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I kept hanging on them--"

"Are you okay?"

"What?!"

"Putting aside the fact that your partners were already in a relationship, are you okay physically? Did you boys use condoms? Lubrication? Are you okay emotionally? You've never had sex with a man before, correct? I imagine it was a shock for you--"

"Are you even human?!" Ah In's mouth was open in shock. 

"What?" Jaewook was confused, thinking Ah In was angry at him.

"You should be fucking livid!"

"Oh." Jaewook released Ah In and leaned back on the couch. "I just got my boys back. I'm so happy and relieved about that, I think anger can't even show up right now."

"Okay." That did sound a bit more reasonable. "But why be concerned about me?"

"You're my best friend's son. Also, I know you're in a tough place right now. And, you're not trying to take my boys away, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Why did you have sex with them?"

"I--I don't know, really. I was horny and lonely and I'd been drinking. I was making out with this hot girl at the club we went to, but they told me she was actually a guy. They told her to get lost and then took me home. I was mad at them, cause I would've had sex with her, so I demanded that they take care of me." Ah In looked at Jaewook again. "It wasn't actual sex. It was just blow jobs."

Jaewook would be lying if he said that knowledge didn't make him feel just a bit better. "That's still sex, Ah In. Are you trying to figure out your sexual identity?"

"I...I don't know...I saw Tae Hee earlier....she didn't see me. She needs a real man, not a loser like me. She needs someone her age--some one successful."

"Maybe that's not what she wants."

"I don't want to drag her down anymore."

"Did she ever say you were?"

"No. But, you said it earlier--that I should be responsible for myself. That having a mommy or daddy doesn't mean not being able to take care of oneself."

"That doesn't mean you were dragging her down."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't."

"What do you want to happen now?"

"I...I don't know. I don't want to go back to her. I want to...I want to figure out if I was with her because she took me in when I was sixteen or if I was with her because I, as an adult, fell in love with her and chose to be with her."

"That's a very mature and reasonable thing to do. Do you want to stay here while you try to figure that out?"

"What in the fuck?!"

Jaewook laughed. "I want to know why my boys played with you that way. Do they like you as more than their friend?"

"I--I can't stay here."

"So then what? You'll go back to the apartment? Ah In, if you stay here, I'll show you how to be responsible for yourself. If you stay here, I'll be able to better keep an eye on your interaction with my boys and figure out why they did that with you."

"I..." Ah In's head started to hurt. "I don't need you to show me--"

"Go stay with your father. I think that's the best for you, truly."

"No! I'm not running back to Dad this soon!"

"Suit yourself." Jaewook stood. "If you're still here when I wake up, I'll assume you are staying here for the time being."

Ah In stared as Jaewook walked back into the bedroom. What in the fuck???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "No Way" : Jaewook talks with all three boys.


	157. No Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaewook talks with all three boys.

Jaejoong wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to explain things to Taemin. He could see the boy was hurting. He did genuinely care for his friend, but he was sure now that was what Taemin was to him--a friend, not a lover. He was concerned about Taemin but didn't know what to do for him. Would talking make things worse? Should he just leave?

It was impossible to avoid Taemin in the small, overly occupied apartment, even with three less occupants. 

"Do you think Joon or Taec are coming back?" Ren asked the others over breakfast.

***

When Jaewook exited the bedroom that morning, he was greeted with the sight of Ah In  sitting on the couch. He ignored the boy and made some coffee. After pouring a mug for himself, he turned to Ah In.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Jaewook came to the couch with two mugs, handing one to the boy.

"So you've decided to stay."

"I'm really confused, Jaewook."

"I know. You're doing the best you can. You will get where you need to be."

Taecyeon entered the room, immediately going to the kitchen.

"Get Joon and come sit." Jaewook told him.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Taecyeon asked.

"No. I'll have my cofee first, then we'll eat."

"Jaewook." Taecyeon was not pleased with the answer.

"I promise I'll eat breakfast."

Taecyeon acquiesced then, going to the bedroom.

"Joon." Taec put a gentle hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Joon."

Joon groaned and stretched. He opened his eyes and quickly realized he wasn't at the apartment. He sighed and lifted the covers, discouraged to see his hunch was correct. He was wearing a diaper.

"Taec."

"I think you have a bad dream." Taecyeon explained. "You got scared because you didn't recognize the apartment. We brought you here."

"Taec."

Taecyeon waited.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your--"

"I did have a bad dream. When I woke up, I realized I'd peed in my sleep. I was--oh shit. The others--"

"Nobody knew what was going on--just Ah In and me. Ren took care of the bed."

Joon sighed. "I could feel it coming on and I gave in. I didn't say the word we agreed on because I was afraid to face everyone after peeing the bed like a fucking toddler."

"Our friends are more tolerant than that. And if they weren't, I'd beat them up."

Joon smiled.

"Is it because of what we did with Ah In? You felt guilty and that led to the bad dream?" Taecyeon asked.

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Yeah." Taecyeon admitted. "Put some pants on, Jaewook wants us."

Ah In looked up as his friends came into the room.

"Joon." Jaewook smiled at the boy, noting he wasn't wearing a diaper.

"Jaewook. It's really good to see you." Joon hugged the man. "I'm sorry--"

"Sit down. We need to talk. But don't worry."

Joon sat, as did Taecyeon. Jaewook sat on the coffee table, looking at all of them. 

"Are you staying or going back?"

"Staying." They answered simultaneously, glancing at each other after.

"I'm glad." Jaewook said genuinely. "I missed both of you." He leaned forward and shared a sweet, simple kiss with Joon and then Taec. "I love you, Joon." Jaewook caressed the boy's cheek.

"I love you." Joon smiled at him. "I'm sorry about last night. I had a nightmare and peed in my sleep. I didn't use the word we agreed on. I was afraid."

"You're forgiven, sweetheart. Just try harder, okay?"

Joon nodded. "I missed you."

"I missed you so much. And you too, baby."

A moment later, Jaewook's smile faded.

"All right. Now we need to talk about something else. Why did you boys get sexual with each other?"

Joon flushed, as did Ah In.

"...I'm not even sure..." Taec mumbled. "We just...I don't know..."

"Do you like Ah In?"

"He's a good friend and he takes good care of Joon. Also, baby Joon picked Ah In as his boyfriend."

"Joon were you a baby when you were being sexual with Ah In?"

"No." Joon admitted quietly.

"Why did you do it?"

"...I...I...it was..."

"Arousing?"

Joon nodded.

"Boys. You are not supposed to do anything other than kissing with each other or myself. I'm disappointed."

"I'm so sorry." Joon blurted. "It won't happen again."

"Ah In is going to be staying with us for a while." Jaewook informed.

Taec and Joon stared at him in shock.

"So I need to know if you boys like him." Jaewook continued.

"It was my fault." Ah In tried. "I was horny--"

"It is only partially your fault." Jaewook interrupted. "I'm glad you are taking responsibility for your part in what happened. Now Taec and Joon have to do the same. Do you boys like Ah In?"

Taecyeon looked at Joon and then Ah In, before turning back to Jaewook. "I don't know what to say."

"The truth, baby." Jaewook said kindly.

"I'm in love with you and Joon. If you were asking me to choose right now, I'd choose you and Joon. There would be no question and no hesitation. If you're asking me if I like Ah In enough to kiss him, then yeah. But, what does that mean?"

Ah In stared at Taecyeon.

"Joon?" Jaewook asked.

"Ah In, is it okay if I tell him?"

"I already told him."

"I think Ah In wanted to know...if he could...if he was attracted to..."

"So you were trying to help your friend find his sexual preference."

Ah In scratched the back of his head. Joon nodded.

"Did you get your answer, Ah In?"

"Uh...I think I could have sex with a guy but I don't know if I could be in a relationship with one."

"Are you interested in trying?"

"Kinda...yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"If you stay here," Jaewook started, "you cannot have sex with my boys. No blow jobs, no hand jobs."

"Of course." Ah In blushed.

"And don't have sex in front of him, boys." Jaewook warned.

"Why don't you go stay with your dad?" Joon asked Ah In.

"Why don't you go stay with your dad?" Ah In snapped back.

"That's not fair, Ah In." Taecyeon scolded. 

"Sorry. I'm just...I'm not ready for that."

"But staying here?" Joon didn't understand. "After what we did?"

"I didn't think it would be a good idea, either...but Jaewook..."

"Because," Jaewook told them, "if my boys want another playmate or brother, I will entertain the idea. I won't accept just anyone, though."

All three boys stared at him. What??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "No thank you!" : another companion returns to his client.


	158. No Thank You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another companion returns to his client.

"N-n-no!" Ah In sputtered. "I can't do that! I'm sorry about what happened. I won't do it again!"

"I'm not threatening you with anything." Jaewook explained calmly.

***

"I doubt it." Hyunjoong answered Ren's question of Joon and Taec's potential return. "If I were Joon, I'd be too embarrassed to come back."

"Yet, here you are." Jiyong commented.

"Shut up."

"It's not Joon's fault." Ren reminded his roommates.

"I didn't say it was. I just said--"

"Yeah, we know." Taemin snapped. They all stared at him.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked, shocked at his friend's behavior.

Jaejoong watched Taemin. This wasn't good at all. Taemin was hurting bad. Jaejoong sighed and stood.

"I'm going to take Ah In's things to him." He announced before wandering purposefully around the apartment, collecting Ah In's belongings.

"Right now?" Hyunjoong asked. "Why is everyone acting weird?"

"I need some air." Jae explained. "I'll see you guys later." He cast one last, long glance at Taemin before he left.

***

"I don't want to--to join you guys in this--this..." Ah In gestured toward the three of them.

"Okay." Jaewook chuckled. "No more sexual contact with my boys, okay?"

Ah In nodded vigorously. 

The doorbell sounded. 

"I'll get it." Ah In said, jumping to his feet and heading quickly toward the door. He wanted to get away from the awkwardness. He was glad to see Jaejoong on the other side of the door. "Hey! Come in."

"I put your clothes and stuff in your car." Jaejoong handed over the keys.

"Thanks." Ah In said genuinely. 

"Is Jaewook around?"

"Yeah." Ah In wondered why on earth Jaejoong would ask that. 

Jaejoong stepped around his friend and entered the living room. "Jaewook, can I speak with you?"

"Jae." Taecyeon smiled.

"Hey. Are you okay, Joon?" Jaejoong asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Joon blushed, wondering how much Jaejoong knew, wondering how much of a scene he'd caused last night.

"Good." Jaejoong was sincere.

"Come to the office." Jaewook led the way to the spare bedroom. The thought occurred to him that if he kept collecting boys, he'd have to use the room as an actual bedroom. He almost laughed out loud at the idea. 

Jaejoong stood quiet but nervous in the room as Jaewook closed the door.

"What's on your mind?" Jaewook asked kindly.

"I need to talk to Seunghyun, but I don't know his phone number."

Jaewook thought Jaejoong had wanted to ask him about Joon's behavior. He hadn't been expecting this. "He doesn't like others to have his number. Is it a message I can pass along to him?"

"I need to talk to him about Taemin."

Jaewook hadn't been expecting that either. "Is something wrong?"

"I would really rather talk to Seunghyun about it."

"You know how he is." Jaewook reminded the man.

"Yeah, I know. But it needs to be done because I doubt I'll be able to talk to him for a while after I go back to Jong Kook."

"You're going back?" Jaewook blurted. He hadn't expected that, either.

"Yeah and I'm sure I'll be busy paying for leaving." Jaejoong grimaced.

"Jaejoong," Jaewook said carefully, "you don't have to live with him. BDSM isn't something that you should dread. It's supposed to be mutual--"

"Jaewook." Jaejoong said firmly. "It is mutual. The only reason I left was to figure out this thing between Taemin and I. Now please, Seunghyun's number?"

Jaewook sighed and picked up the phone on the desk, punching in the number before handing the phone to the younger man. After a few rings, Seunghyun picked up.

"Yes?"

"Seunghyun?" Jaejoong asked.

"Who is this?"

"Jaejoong, Jong Kook's companion."

"Oh? And why are you bothering me? Jong Kook has been very difficult lately."

"It's about Taemin. You told him to figure out what was between us. We figured it out and now he is hurting. He needs you. I know you're gruff to every one else, but you're good to him and he needs that right now."

"I can't force the puppy to come home."

"I know. But if you just reached out to him--"

"He knows where I am. Why do you think Jong Kook is going to let you come back?"

"Because I know what he needs." Jaejoong hung up, frustrated. What a pompous asshole.

***

"Taemin." Ren set a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Did you and Jae have an argument?"

Taemin wouldn't look at him. "No."

  "I don't think he's coming back."

Taemin looked at him, then. "What?"

"He didn't take just Ah In's things. He took his, also."

Taemin's heart dropped the rest of the way. He should have known. He should have seen this coming. Well, he sorta did but he had kept hoping. 

***

Jong Kook opened the door, though he hadn't seen anyone thru the peephole. A moment later, he knew why. Jaejoong was there, in submissive position. 

"Came running back." Jong Kook put on his tough guy mask. 

"You missed me, master." Jaejoong said it as if his return was a favor to Jong Kook.

"I did?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Welcome Back" : Jong Kook's reaction to Jaejoong's return and some sexy time between Joon/Taec/Jaewook.


	159. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook's reaction to Jaejoong's return. Sexy time between Taec/Joon/Jaewook.

Jaewook stood in the shower, relishing in the sensation of all being right with his world again. He relaxed as the hot water cascaded over his tense muscles and the rising steam cleared his sinuses. 

His boys were home. His boys were safe. 

Yes, concerns still lingered in the back of his mind--what had triggered Joon's bad dream; What was their relationship with Ah In; Had they returned too soon to truly be comfortable--but life was never without at least a few concerns. He could deal with that easily.

After his shower and shave, Jaewook dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans hanging low on his hips and a v-neck t-shirt. When he exited the bedroom, he was a bit surprised to find Taecyeon and Joon cleaning the house.

"What on earth are you doing that for?"

Both of the younger men stopped, looking at him. 

"You obviously haven't been doing it." Taecyeon scolded.

Jaewook smiled. "It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't good, either." Joon raised an eyebrow.

Jaewook laughed. "Okay, okay. I did a lousy job of taking care of myself and the house while you two were gone. I guess I reverted back to my care free college days."

Joon and Taecyeon both snorted, not believing Jaewook for a millisecond. 

"You're not fooling anyone." Joon told him. 

"I'm sticking by my story." Jaewook insisted. He noticed Joon's attention was focused on himself, but a bit lower. He looked down and noticed his t-shirt didn't quite meet his jeans. When he glanced back up, he saw the desire in Joon's eyes. It unlocked the gate that had been holding the older man back.

"Come here, Joon." Jaewook commanded in a low voice. 

***

"You think you can just come back here and I'll let you in?" Jong Kook demanded of Jaejoong. It was a ridiculous question because Jong Kook had indeed let the younger man inside the apartment. 

"You need me." Jaejoong answered simply, his eyes still focused on the floor, as a good submissive should. 

"For what?" Jong Kook scoffed.

"For this." Jaejoong jumped on his client, wrapping his arms and legs around the older man, shamelessly grinding on him as he attacked the man's mouth.

Jong Kook caught him, hands on his ass, tongue delving into Jae's hungry mouth. 

***

Joon approached Jaewook. The older man used the moment to take in the younger man's expressive eyes, damp hair that hung just to those eyes, and that tempting mole on his neck. Joon was the master at two opposites-- innocently adorably cute, and steaming hot sex on legs. As soon as he was within reach, Jaewook pulled Joon's shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, fingertips appreciating the younger man's flesh. 

Joon's gaze met Jaewook's a moment before their lips did the same. Joon slid his body against his partner's, thigh rubbing against his leg. Jaewook's hand found that thigh, massaging it with his thumb as his tongue danced with Joon's. Taec wasted no time in approaching the pair, on his knees as he undid Joon's pants and slid them down with his underwear--forcing Jaewook to let go of the warm thigh. It returned the moment the clothing was out of the way, however. 

Taecyeon shamelessly shucked his own clothing before grabbing two handfuls of the perfect ass before him. Joon moaned into Jaewook's mouth, fingernails finding purchase on the older man's arms as Taec's lips left kisses on Joon's upper thighs--closer and closer to his ass.

"Not fair." Joon gasped, pulling on Jaewook's shirt. 

Jaewook took the hint and removed his clothing also. 

"You need to eat more." Joon commented before kissing on Jaewook's neck. 

Jaewook leaned his head to the side, allowing Joon more room, and closed his eyes as he ran his fingers thru Joon's soft hair. Taecyeon was still focused on Joon's ass, pulling the glorious globes apart and dragging his tongue up between them. Joon gasped against Jaewook's neck.

"Holy shit, Taec!" Joon couldn't believe what his boyfriend was doing nor how amazing it felt as Taec's tongue swirled around his tight hole. 

"Should we take this to the bedroom?" Jaewook asked, watching what he could of Taecyeon rimming Joon. Joon was quivering, hanging onto Jaewook for support. 

"Good idea." Taecyeon answered, planting one last kiss on Joon's hip before standing. 

***

Jong Kook carried Jaejoong to the toy room, kissing roughly the entire way. In the room, Jong Kook dropped Jaejoong onto the floor, following him, straddling the man and putting a solid hand on his throat. Jaejoong's eyes rolled back and his hips bucked up, hard cock thrusting against the muscular man. 

"I missed you?" The older man ripped Jae's shirt and used that hand to pinch a nipple, causing Jae to squirm and let out a strangled cry. "Why would I miss someone like you?"

Jaejoong opened his eyes and stared up at his client. Jong Kook released his throat, watching the younger man drag air into his lungs. 

"Because you need someone like me." Jaejoong said confidently. He seemed to know this fact better than his client himself.

"For what--sex?" Jong Kook scoffed, unimpressed. 

"You are so clueless." Jaejoong laughed. He sat up, kissing the older man again. 

***

In the bedroom, Joon was lying on his back on the bed, making out with Jaewook who was hovering over him. Taecyeon was driving Jaewook crazy by dipping his tongue into the older man's hole occasionally--licking and kissing his ass the rest of the time. 

Jaewook's cock was leaking precum onto Joon's abs, along with Joon's own. Jaewook reached down and took both of them in his hand, moving his hand up and down. Joon gave up on the kiss, throwing his head back on the pillow with a low groan. 

"Fuck." Taecyeon muttered. "I can't take this anymore. Enough fucking foreplay. I need sex. Now."

Jaewook would have laughed if it hadn't been so true. He found Taecyeon's bluntness amusing but he was too far gone in lust to fully appreciate it. Jaewook rolled off Joon and looked at Taecyeon.

"I need one of you inside me." Jaewook said in a near whisper. He wasn't kidding. He needed it. Jaewook wasn't going to wait for them to decide. "Taec. Lube."

Taecyeon got the tube out of the nightstand drawer and handed it to his client. Joon gasped and moaned as Jaewook drizzled the cold liquid onto his rock hard penis and stroked it a few times. 

"Fuck!" Joon cried out, not only from the sensations but from realizing he was soon to be inside the older man. 

Jaewook was impatient, immediately pushing himself down onto Joon's erection. The younger man instinctively reached out, hands on Jaewook's waist.

"Oh fuck! Oh Jaewook!" Joon panted, hips moving up and hands pulling down. 

Jaewook started to ride the boy--slowly at first and then outright bouncing up and down on the cock, his own organ slapping against his abdomen. Joon was watching, amazed at the sight, amazed at the idea of fucking the man he sometimes called Daddy. But, to be fair, this was mostly Jaewook fucking him. 

Joon suddenly sat up, dropping Jaewook onto his back and pushing the older man's legs up, driving into the man with force. Jaewook groaned, eyes rolling back. 

"Yes, Joon. Yessss." Jaewook groaned. 

Suddenly Taecyeon was behind Joon, pushing his own well slicked cock into his lover. Joon gasped and pushed back, impaling himself on the solid member. Taecyeon wrapped his arms around Joon and began to rut. This caused Joon's hips to push against Jaewook. 

Jaewook knew he was close. He took hold of his cock and stroked it furiously, crying out as he sprayed hot cum all over his chest. Joon watched the whole thing and it sent him over the edge, too. With a loud cry of "FUCK!" he released deep in the older man. Taecyeon, though he had just entered Joon, followed soon after, fingertips digging into Joon's flesh as he grunted with release. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "A Glimpse And A Gift" : Sexy time for Jaejoong/Jong Kook and a couple of bad ideas.


	160. A Glimpse And A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin is sad; Jong Kook has a gift for Jaejoong

Jong Kook returned Jaejoong's kiss, eager to taste the sexy man he'd been craving--missing?--for what seemed like so long. The older man held Jae's face in his hands, kissing as he pleased, not allowing Jaejoong to set the pace at all.

Jaejoong didn't mind. He tugged at Jong Kook's pants, loosening them before slipping his hands under the other man's shirt. 

Jae had always enjoyed looking at women. They were beautiful creatures with their soft features and curvy bodies. He enjoyed sex with women in the past--he'd even been married to one. Sex with men was fun also--top or bottom, oral or anal. But he'd never looked at a man and thought, fuck I want him. He's gorgeous. Taemin was close. Ren was gorgeous at times. But there was no denying he found Jong Kook hot in a way he didn't appreciate the other two men. He was handsome with that sharp jaw line and these fucking muscles. 

Jae ran his hands over those muscles appreciatively. So fucking hot. Maybe he'd developed a thing for buff guys.

Jong Kook pushed Jaejoong back down and ripped his clothes off, followed by Jae's. Jaejoong had seen him impatient before but never this impatient. The older man quickly located a bottle of lube and returned to his partner. Jae was content to watch--even when Jong Kook grabbed the younger man's hips and pulled up, bending Jae over so that his ass was exposed. 

Jong Kook slicked up two fingers and slid them into his partner, causing Jaejoong to let out a long breath. When the older man grabbed hold of Jae's cock with his other hand, Jae's toes curled.

"Ahhh." Jaejoong breathed out, satisfied with his client's touch. 

Jong Kook didn't tease him for long. Soon, he was applying lube to his own erection and forcing it into Jae's pink hole.

"Fuuuck." Jaejoong let out in a low tone, eyes rolling back. It felt good--so good.

"This is where you're supposed to be." Jong Kook groaned, pushing in all the way. "Don't fucking forget it." He added with a growl.

Jaejoong moaned again, further turned on by his client's words and tone. He loved when Jong Kook got excited. 

"Do a good job of reminding me." Jae growled right back at him.

Jong Kook gasped both in lust and then surprise. Jaejoong was right. He'd seen it so easily though neither of the two former companions had. Jong Kook himself hadn't realized. He did want a fiesty submissive. He wanted someone who would make him work for it. He enjoyed this much more than a submissive that did everything perfectly and immediately. Where was the fun in that? So boring and predictable.

Jong Kook smacked Jaejoong's ass, the sound echoing in the room.

"Fuck!" Jaejoong growled, clear liquid leaking from his solid cock.

Jong Kook slammed down into his pet again and again, sweat forming on his temples. "Need to fucking remember you're mine." He punctuated each thrust with a clipped word. "Only mine!"

Jaejoong was lost--swimming in an ocean of sensory overload. His body trembled, so aware of not only the organ being driven into him but of the fingers on his hips, the soft sac hitting his ass with each thrust, the sound of Jong Kook's grunts and possessive ramblings, the tingling that spread thru his body, suddenly focusing on his most sensitive flesh. 

"Oh fuck!" Jae cried out, hand working his cock furiously. "Oh fuck me, master! I'm gonna cum!" And with that last word, his mouth fell open in a scream of pure delight as his cock exploded cum all over his chest and neck.

Jong Kook fully appreciated the moment, especially when Jaejoong's body tightened around his buried erection. The older man came with a quiet gasp, twitching as he unloaded into his companion, coating him inside with proof that this man belonged to him.

Jaejoong was breathing hard, eyes closed, arms lying limp at his sides. Jong Kook slowly pulled out, gently dropped Jae's hips back down to the floor. 

"I'm exhausted." Jae whispered. "Take me to bed."

"You should shower. I didn't use a condom. Besides, you've got cum all over you."

"I don't care." He mumbled sleepily. "I'm so tired."

Jong Kook chuckled, scooping the man off the floor and carrying him bridal style to the bedroom. He laid his companion down and left the room, getting a washcloth from the bathroom. When he returned, he was fairly sure Jaejoong was sleeping. There was no protest nor reaction from the younger man as Jong Kook wiped the semen away with the wet cloth. He took a moment to gaze down at the sexy man in his bed. 

Would Jaejoong woke up if he shaved the man's pubic hair? Jong Kook quietly stalked back to the bathroom and got the necessary supplies. 

***

Hyunjoong was not happy with Jaejoong. The reason being that Taemin was moping around the apartment like a kid whose kitten had just died. It was pathetic. 

Ren and Jiyong tried comforting their friend but Taemin was too far gone for anything to be effective. 

"Let's go out." Jiyong suggested. "Forgot about Jaejoong. There are other hotties at the club. I can introduce you to some nice guys."

"No, thanks."

"Come on, go for me." Jiyong urged. "I don't want to go alone."

"Hyunjoong can go with you." 

"I'd rather be alone."

"Asshole." Hyunjoong muttered, not feeling it but needing to say it anyway. "Get a boytoy and make him jealous." He suggested to Taemin. 

Taemin looked at him. "What?"

"People always want what they can't have. Get involved with someone and make Jaejoong jealous."

"What are you, thirteen?" Jiyong scolded. "Jae isn't going to fall for something so lame. Just go out and have fun. I know it hurts right now, but wouldn't it hurt even more to be with someone that wasn't satisfied?"

Taemin sighed. He knew Jiyong was right, but it didn't help much. "Okay...but I can't promise to be good company."

"Wonderful!" Jiyong clapped his hands.

***

Jaejoong groaned as he woke slowly. The bed felt so very lovely after all those nights on the floor and thin couch bed. The mattress was supportive. The pillows were soft and fluffy. The bedding was warm. He stretched his naked body. 

Something felt odd.

Jaejoong opened his eyes and looked around. He was alone. He sat up. This was definitely Jong Kook's bedroom. But something felt odd. 

Then, he realized. He threw the covers back and looked down, eyes going wide.

Oh hell no! 

There around his penis was a metal cage. A fucking chastity device! What the fuck?! The worst thing was the little padlock keeping it in place. That bastard!

"Jong Kook!" Jaejoong bellowed as his feet hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Spelling It Out" : Ah In looks for a place to live; Jaejoong confronts Jong Kook.


	161. Spelling It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaewook asks about Joon's bad dream. Jaejoong and Jong Kook sort things out? Ah In talks to his Mom.

Ah In sighed. He didn't want to do this, but he wasn't so sure he had a choice. He had run out of options, unless he wanted to be homeless again. There wasn't going to be a Tae Hee to rescue him this time. 

"Mom." He said to the woman who answered the door.

"Ah In!" She hugged him and stepped aside. "What brings you here?"

"Where is everyone else?" The house was far too quiet.

"Work and school."

"Oh." Ah In paused. "I wanted to ask...uhm I'm not living with my girl friend any more."

"I'm sorry, honey. You two broke up?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I just, I need a place to stay."

"Oh, honey." Her face fell. "I--we don't have room for you any more. Do you need help finding a place?"

"Don't have room? What happened to my bedroom?"

"Storage, computer--things like that. I'll need time to find a place to put all our stuff. I'm so sorry. I had no idea you'd be coming back home--"

"Don't worry about it, Mom." Ah In smiled at her. "I'll ask Dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll get my own place soon. "

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Nah. I'll call you later."

"Ah In, you could have the couch until I get the room cleaned out--"

"No, Mom. That's not fair of me. It's okay. I promise."

***

Joon, Taecyeon, and Jaewook were relaxing on the couch watching a movie, waiting for food to finish baking. 

"Joon?" Jaewook kissed his cheek. 

"Hmm?" Joon's eyes were still on the screen.

"What was the bad dream, sweetie?"

Joon turned to look at the older man.

"Was it about your mother again?" Jaewook asked.

Joon shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"You are what I'm concerned about, Joon."

"I hadn't had a bad dream in a while. It's okay."

"If we could talk about it, maybe we could help the bad dreams go away."

Joon looked down, his fingers nervously picking at his jeans. "The job that I got while we were away from you...I want to keep it."

"Of course." 

"The dream...it was about not being good enough, but it was my father this time. He wasn't trying to hurt me like Mom. He was just telling me that he was so disappointed in me that he wished he'd never found me."

Taecyeon's heart broke. He hated this. He hated when Joon hurt. Jaewook put a comforting, calming hand on his baby's leg. 

"Do you think the dream is more about you feeling disappointed than your fear of your father being disappointed?"

Joon took a deep breath. "I hadn't thought about that. I guess...I'm not really invested emotionally in him, so it's probably more about how I feel about myself."

"When do you work next?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Jaewook nodded.

***

Jaejoong thundered into the main room of the apartment. Jong Kook was scrambling eggs.

"What the fuck, Jong Kook?" Jaejoong demanded angrily, gesturing at his now metal clad member.

Jong Kook split the eggs between two plates and took them to the small table, sitting after he had done so.

"Come eat before we talk." The older man said calmly.

"Not until you take this damn thing off!"

"Jaejoong, you knew there was going to be a consequence for running off and leaving a note, didn't you?" The way he said it, left no room to doubt that Jae had indeed known that.

"I imagined we'd talk about it first! You seem to have this problem with communication!"

"Jaejoong, sit down. Please."

Jaejoong took a few deep breaths in an attempt to keep from throwing the plate of eggs in the older man's face. "We need to talk these things over." He insisted. "You can't do stuff like this to me when I'm not conscious! That's just all kinds of wrong. How the fuck can you even be a dom when you don't know these basic--"

Jong Kook shut him up with a kiss.  Jaejoong stared at his client with shocked eyes. The kiss had been brief, soft, tender.

"Jae I've never had a sub like you. I've been trying to treat you the same way I treated my former subs. I'm sorry."

Jae's anger disappeared and he fell onto the chair. Jong Kook got a paper and key from a drawer nearby. He set both of them on the table before his companion. Jae knew the key must be for the mini padlock, but the paper?

It was a contract between a key holder and a submissive locked in a chastity device. Jaejoong read it over and looked at his client.

"For fucks sake, Jong Kook. If you would have shown this to me, I'd have agreed to it. Don't fucking do this stuff anymore!"

"Okay, okay." Jong Kook patted Jae's hands. "Let's review our contract to make sure we've covered everything."

"Okay." Jae nodded. He felt like he was finally getting thru to his hard headed client.

"Why didn't you use the safe word?" Jong Kook suddenly asked. "Today--or when Chaerin joined us. You were royally pissed but you didn't stop things. I would have stopped them. I'm not that bad."

"I know that." Jaejoong wondered how long it had been on Jong Kook's mind. "I didn't dislike what happened. I disliked that you assumed it was what I wanted and did it without consulting me. If you wanted to include other people for your sake, that's fine. But don't do it for me. You're enough for me."

Jong Kook was a bit startled for the way his mind and body reacted to the younger man's words--You're enough for me.

"And Taemin?" Jong Kook somehow managed not to growl the name.

"He's sweet. He's cute. He's adorable. He's a good friend to have, though I'm not sure I'll have the privilege again." Jae sighed about that thought. "But you've grown on me. I'm not in love with Taemin. I'm not in love with anyone." 

That statement wasn't necessarily true. He might still be in love with that woman, but that had no bearing on this conversation or situation. Besides, Jae knew that it didn't matter at all what sort of feelings he did or didn't have about her. She wasn't ever going to be a part of his life again.

"Jae?"

"Hmm?"

"You were somewhere else. Sure you're not in love with him?"

"Positive. I don't know about you, though. Maybe we could have more, maybe not. I'm okay with what we have. I think if you wanted a serious, emotional relationship with me, we'd have to date. Dating would mean I'm not your companion and I don't live with you. So let's keep things this way for now. Okay? Who knows, maybe you'll surprise me and I'll fall for you. But it's not gonna happen if I can't trust you."

"Fair enough. Let's go over that contract."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Pretty Boy" : sexy time for Woo Sung and Ren.


	162. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time for Woo Sung and Ren!

Truth be told, Ren actually missed cross dressing. He never thought he'd feel this way, but here he was. Since the new color and hair cut, he realized he could be a sexy man, but that didn't stop him from enjoying looking like a sexy woman, or a sexy androgynous being. 

He knew Woo Sung would stay with him even if he never wore another pair of stockings or skirt ever again. However, he loved the hungry look and delight in Woo Sung's eyes when he drank in the sight of a feminine Ren. 

Ren could have borrowed clothes from Jiyong again. Jiyong seemed to enjoy picking outfits for people, but Ren was thinking of some of the cute things he had at home in his room. 

And so, when Ren arrived at Woo Sung's house, he told the older man that he needed to shower and change. Woo Sung thought nothing of it, keeping himself busy with small things around the house while he waited for his lover. He was carrying a few magazines and catalogs to the recycling bin in the laundry room when he heard his lover's voice calling softly.

"Woo Sung."

The older man looked toward the sound and promptly dropped the paper to the floor with a fluttering and a thud. He couldn't help but stare appreciatively at his boyfriend. 

There in the hall stood a positively gorgeous Ren in thigh high soft pink stockings, a very short skirt that consisted mostly of one ruffle laying across his crotch and upper thighs, and a fitted purple t-shirt. Ren had completed his look with a few rings, bracelets, a gold necklace and matching earrings. Woo Sung's throat went dry.

"R-Ren." He licked his lips. 

Ren grinned, knowing he had his lover exactly where he wanted. Woo Sung watched as Ren sauntered closer, one hand on the older man's chest as soon as he was close enough, his pink striped leg wrapped around Woo Sung's muscular leg.

All Woo Sung could do was stare at the minx pressed to his body, his own hands traveling up and down Ren's back before slipping his fingertips under the slight fabric that passed as a skirt. Ren lifted his hips and then slid down, treating Woo Sung's body as a pole on a stage.

The older man swallowed a grunt, afraid to break whatever spell it was that had Ren dancing on him, those naked thighs grazing his clothed leg as Ren danced back up. The younger man's fingers grasped the older's shirt, tugging him along toward the bedroom. Woo Sung eagerly followed. 

In the room, Ren pushed his lover toward the bed, watching him drop onto it. The pretty boy twirled, facing away from his boyfriend with a shake of his hips and bent over, revealing what was under the skirt. 

Woo Sung didn't bite back his groan this time, his pants getting tight immediately from the view before him. Ren peeked over his shoulder at Woo Sung as he dragged his hands slowly up his legs, nearly bare ass on display until he stood and twirled around again, taking a step toward the seated man. 

Ren stalked toward the bed, eyes ablaze with confidence--the sexiest thing the younger man was wearing. As soon as he was within reach, Ren dragged one fingernail over the bulge contained in Woo Sung's pants, gaze locked on Woo Sung's. 

Woo Sung wanted to say something--You're gorgeous. You're beautiful. I want you. I need you--But everything fell short of what he truly wanted to convey. He wanted every inch of this stunning man--from the well defined muscles in his arms, to the round, delectable ass left bare by the black thong--and those lips. Oh those lips. 

Woo Sung moved forward to kiss his lover, but Ren pulled back with an amused grin, fingers moving to loosen Woo Sung's pants. 

"Someone's ready." Ren teased, digging into Woo Sung's underwear and freeing the cramped erection. 

Woo Sung hissed as the cooler air hit his overheated flesh. 

Ren turned and bent over just enough to tease the swollen head of Woo Sung's erection, first with the hem of the skirt and then with his ass. Woo Sung reached out for the boy's hips but Ren evaded him again.

He stood before his older lover, knee bent, one fingertip in his mouth, looking oh so innocent. Woo Sung's cock twitched. 

Ren took the finger from his mouth and pushed Woo Sung's shoulder with it. The older man took the cue, lying on back on the bed, watching Ren intently. Ren reached behind his back and produced a small bottle of lubricant, drizzling it over the erection before him. Woo Sung held his breath. 

Ren wrapped his hand around his lover's rod, spreading the lubricant before reaching under his skirt. The older man gasped, knowing exactly what his lover was doing under the garment. Ren's own cock had come to life and escaped his flimsy panties, raising the skirt. When Woo Sung moved his arms in hopes of exploring the younger man's perfect flesh, Ren shook his head and Woo Sung dropped his arms obediently. 

The pretty boy in the skirt straddled his lover. Woo Sung wanted to touch his gorgeous lover so much his fingers tingled. Fuck he wanted to hold him and roll over, driving him into the mattress. Instead, he let Ren lead, nearly content to watch the younger man hovering over him.

Ren grabbed hold of the older man's cock and lowered himself onto it. Both men cried out. 

Ren rotated his hips before pulling up and sitting back down. Woo Sung couldn't keep his hands still any longer. He took hold of Ren's perfect ass, roughly pulling him forward, causing the younger man to groan. 

"I love you." Woo Sung told him, thrusting up. 

Ren groaned again, hand finding his own erection well free of the skirt by now. Woo Sung slammed up into his lover again, his hands wandering up under Ren's shirt. As soon as he located the boy's nipples, he teased and twisted them. Ren whimpered, stroking faster.

"I love you, Ren." Woo Sung repeated, rolling them over, fucking the man under him. Ren's legs were spread wide, his skirt pushed up as well as his t-shirt as he gripped Woo Sung's powerful arm in one hand and fisted his own cock with the other.

Usually Woo Sung would prefer to have Ren completely naked to fully appreciate the perfect being he had the privilege of calling his boyfriend. But having sex while clothed seemed a bit erotic also--as if they wanted each other so bad that they couldn't possibly waste time and effort on anything else. 

Woo Sung carefully watched Ren, trying to commit the scene to memory. Ren, for his part, was completely lost to sexual delight. His body had nearly reached its limit. He never wanted to admit it, but he loved this--dressing as a sexy woman, getting taken by his man, seducing his man until he'd gone over the edge with need. 

"Ren!" The older man grunted, snapping his hips forward one last time, trembling as he came deep within his lover. 

Ren gasped, watching this manly man sweating and trembling, shaking as he unloaded his desire. Woo Sung pushed Ren's hand away and wrapped his own around the pretty boy's throbbing need. 

"Oh! Yessss!" Ren cried out, head back, mouth open, eyes closed. "More! Make me cum!"

Woo Sung fell onto the boy, kissing him hard as he stroked. Ren wrapped his legs around his lover and screamed into his mouth as his cock spurted out his offering. 

Panting and shivering, Ren relaxed into the soft bedding under him, completely sated. Woo Sung rolled off and lied beside him, kissing him again and again, one hand smoothing the skirt and t-shirt.

After a minute, Ren opened his eyes and grinned at his boyfriend, highly pelased with himself. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Epiphany" : Ah In talks to his Dad; Jaejoong and Jong Kook continue discussing their contract.


	163. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In has an epiphany.

Ren and Woo Sung were having a lovely time preparing their meal together--smiles, sweet kisses, and shared laughs. They set their plates at the table and proceeded to feed each other the first bites, when the doorbell rang. Woo Sung went to the door. He was surprised to see his son on the other side, looking uncomfortable.

"Ah In. Is everything okay?"

"I--I hate to ask..." Ah In looked away.

Woo Sung pulled his son into a hug. Ah In let him, without a bit of protest.

"What's wrong?" Woo Sung asked, after he released his son and closed the door.

"I need a place to stay."

"Stay here." Woo Sung said without hesitation.

"But...You and Ren need your space--"

"You have your own life that you're busy with. It'll work out." Woo Sung assured his son. "I'll help you carry your things."

"No." Ah In shook his head. "I just have some clothes and text books. My stuff is still at...the apartment."

Sensing his son didn't want to tread any closer to that topic at the moment, Woo Sung spoke again. 

"Have you eaten?"

It was a safe topic for the hungry young man. Ren retreated to his bedroom while the father and son ate--mostly Woo Sung pushed food toward the younger man. After eating his fill, Ah In took the dishes to the dishwasher. Woo Sung watched, surprised. This was new. Ah In was known to leave his things laying all over the place. Had Tae Hee taught him this? No, if she had, he would have done it before now.

"Dad."

"Hmm?" Woo Sung ended his train of thought. 

"I still think you're wrong about Tae Hee. I'll always be grateful for her taking me in."

There was a pause, so Woo Sung said, "I know."

"She never pressured me or brought up what she did for me in exchange for anything. I understand it might look bad from the outside, but it isn't like that."

"I didn't mean to cause you difficulties, Ah In."

"I know." The young man admitted. "But it felt crappy. Felt like you were attacking us."

"I'm sorry--"

"I know, Dad. I still think you've got it all wrong. But I have wondered if I fell in love with her as an adult or as a kid grateful that she took me in. I need space. I need time."

"Did something happen at the apartment you boys were staying at?"

Ah In blushed thinking of what happened between himself and his friends.

"I needed to get away."

"You may stay here as long as you need."

"Thanks." Ah In nodded.

"Why don't you go get your things." Woo Sung suggested to his son. After Ah In walked outside, the older man went to Ren's bedroom. As soon as Ren opened the door, Woo Sung swept his lover into an embrace.

"Is he okay?" Ren asked. "He looked upset."

"He probably hated coming here to ask for help. Did he get kicked out of the apartment? Did he and Tae Hee break up?"

"I don't know. He asked to stay here?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I said yes without consulting you first--"

"Woo Sung." Ren kissed him. "You know I'd say yes."

"I love you."

***

"So the chastity is a punishment for leaving? I have the right to leave. Or are you punishing me for coming back?" Jaejoong asked, annoyance and anger simmering.

"For leaving a fucking note instead of talking to me."

"So I acted like you! You don't talk to me about things.  This has to end. You cannot fucking do shit without consulting me first!"

"I know. You said that. So, you're okay with the chastity contract?"

"Yes. However, our general contract needs that added in--no including others without consulting first and no new punishments without the same." Jaejoong was impressed that he could manage to reel his anger in.

"So if I buy a new toy, I have to check with you first? Hardly seems fun."

"Depends on what it is."

"Are you going to list all acceptable toys?"

"No." Jaejoong's patience was wearing thin.

"Go thru the toy room and inspect which--"

"Damn it, Jong Kook!"

Jong Kook stared at his companion, clueless as to why the man was angry.

"Anything you have in the toy room already is fine. If it isn't, I'll use the safe word. I'll add the new stipulations into the contract and we can both sign again." He held out his hand for the papers.

Jong Kook obediently handed them over. Who was really the sub here?

***

Ah In carried his things into the house and put them in the spare room. He sat on the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket, staring at it, trying to tell himself that breaking up with Tae Hee thru a text message was unacceptable. It was so tempting.

Part of him didn't want to let go of Tae Hee. Things had been working just fine for them for years. He blushed when he thought of the times she'd made him wear women's panties as a punishment for mistreating Ren.

Wait. Punishment? She made him do it? No wonder Baby Joon called her Ah In's Mommy. Was this what Taec and Joon had with Jaewook? Is this what that freak Jong Kook did to Jae? Did it happen because Tae Hee was an authority figure during his latter teenage years? Or was it just a choice they made together as adult lovers? He didn't know.

Maybe Tae Hee didn't even need a notification that Ah In wasn't going to be her boyfriend any longer. What were the chances that the two would have met and fell in love if she hadn't taken him in as a teen? Ah In was pretty sure there was no chance of that happening. Maybe his father was right. Maybe Ah In had been with Tae Hee because she'd held a position of authority. It wasn't like they had just been roommates. She had disciplined him. She had been a parent, basically. And though the sexual relationship hadn't started until he was 18, the parenting continued. 

He'd never seriously told her to stop. He had protested from time to time. Tae Hee had told him that he wasn't able to behave without her reminders. He had been fine with being dependent on her--even as an adult.

What a fucking child he'd been! There was no way that kind of relationship was healthy! He felt so stupid to have thought it was. Jaewook had shown him--being Taec's Daddy didn't mean Taec had no control over his own life or depended on Jaewook for everything. Jaewook was there when he was needed as Daddy. It was sort of a sex thing, not a I-run-your-life thing.

Ah In touched Tae Hee's name on the screen. He thought of his younger siblings. If they moved in with an adult at 16 and ended up in a sexual relationship with that adult, there was no way he'd accept that. He would be certain the adult was taking advantage.

However, he came short of believing Tae Hee had deliberately groomed him to be  her (totally dependent) lover. There was no way.

Ah In sighed. He needed to be a man about this. No more mommy figure. No more unhealthy relationship.

\--We need to talk. When is good for you?-- He typed into his phone.

\--I can leave early, today.--

\--Meet at the apartment in 30 minutes?--

\--Sure. See you then.--

Ah In took a deep breath. This was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Struggle" : Ah In and Tae Hee talk.


	164. Return of Truth or Dare, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu observes Ah In and his friends' antics. Chapter ends on a cliff hanger.

Junsu chose dare on his turn.

\--You are a kiss up. Tell Ah In how awesome he is.--

"Hmm. Ah In." Junsu considered while looking at an uncomfortable Ah In. "You're sooo awesome, Ah In. I wish I had an ass like yours."

Ah In went from uncomfortable to red, sputtering a protest that was drowned out by the laughter of the other men in the room. Junsu took in Ah In's state and felt some compassion. He patted Ah In's arm and spoke softly to him.

"Sorry. Just a joke."

Ah In looked at Junsu and heard himself say, "So you're saying I don't have a nice ass?"

Junsu stared at him. Ah In's eyes went wide as he realized what he'd said. He immediately tapped on the phone's screen and announced it was Hyunjoong's turn.

\--Your room is on fire and you have to save one thing only. What do you reach for?--

"My phone."

Jiyong's turn. --Have you ever had any best friends of the opposite sex?--

"Of course."

Taemin's turn. --On a scale of 1 to 10, how good looking do you rate yourself?"

"Hm. Six."

The circle was full of exclamations of that not being true. He was a ten for sure.

Jaejoong's turn. --Which relationship do you prefer: a wild passionate one or a calm quiet one?--

There was no delay on Jaejoong's part--no pause to consider his preference. "Wild."

Taemin wondered if that was the truth or if Jaejoong was just saying that to explain why he didn't want a relationship with Taemin.

Ren held perfectly still, eyes closed, pretending he was somewhere else, as Junsu fulfilled his dare by running his hands thru the man's silky brown locks. 

"Your hair is so soft." Junsu complimented. 

"Thanks." Ren mummered.

\--How many sexual partners have you had?--

"Five." Jaejoong's answer was again quick and short.

\--Have you had any one night stands?--

"No!" Ren cried emphatically.

\--Cross dress for 15 minutes.--

All but Junsu looked to Ren. 

"I don't have anything that is going to fit Mr. Muscles!" Ren informed them. 

"I don't want cake in the face." Taecyeon told him. "I'm sure we can find something."

A number of minutes later, there was much laughter as Taecyeon appeared in the living room clad in a fluffy, pink, sheer nightgown. Ren was not amused and warned Taecyeon several times not to damage his expensive nightie. Joon noticed immediately that Taec wasn't wearing a diaper--not a regular diaper anyway. He was wearing a pull up style garment that the others probably didn't realize weren't regular briefs.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Hyunjoong managed to force out.

"So rude." Taecyeon said as he sat carefully, as not to damage his friend's clothing. "I look absolutely stunning."

"I'm stunned for sure." Jiyong laughed. 

Junsu had to admit Taecyeon looked funny dressed this way, but he tried not to laugh too hard. He didn't want to offend anyone this soon after meeting them. He wondered if a woman lived here or if Ren sold women's clothing. But, as he had gathered from Ren being asked if he would model as a man or woman, Ren was probably a cross dresser. Junsu wondered why--performer?

\--How is your sex life?--

Hyunjoong blinked, considering. They were all looking at him. 

"Nonexistent." Jiyong offered.

"Stop slacking, Jiyong." Ah In joked.

Jiyong just grinned at him. Hyunjoong was glad he wasn't blushing, thinking of his sexual release with Jiyong recently. 

"Just not interested lately." Hyunjoong shrugged.

"You or Jiyong?" Ah In kept at it.

"Shut up." Hyunjoong muttered angrily. 

Junsu wondered what that was about. He guessed that Jiyong and Hyunjoong could be in a relationship--one that was getting cold. Or, perhaps they weren't intimate at all and Ah In was just teasing them. It seemed to bother Hyunjoong a lot, but Jiyong not at all. Ah In and his friends were certainly interesting people.

\--Have you ever watched porn with a partner?--

"Yes." Jiyong replied easily.

"That doesn't count as your sex life, Hyunjoong." Ah In seized the opportunity.

The others laughed. Hyunjoong glared at the loud mouth.

Taecyeon picked dare, of course. And so, while wearing the pink, fluffy, sheer nightgown, he described making eggs in the most erotic way possible.

"First, I have to caress the eggs to choose the firmest ones--"

Joon was already laughing.

"--Then, I take them gently but firmly in my hands--"

Jaejoong joined in.

"--After I coax the egg from its shell, I whip them into submission--"

Ren lost it, dissolving into a fit of laughter as Taecyeon's whipping motions looked more like he was jacking off.

"Okay, okay. Stop. Please." Hyunjoong blurted.

\--What is the biggest age gap you have had with a sexual partner?--

"Well, the one I currently have, obviously." Ren answered.

"Ugh!" Ah In covered his ears. Joon laughed at him, as did Taecyeon.

"It still weirds you out?" Taemin asked.

"So much!" Ah In lamented. 

"In case you're lost, Junsu," Taecyeon said helpfully. "Ren is having sex with Ah In's father."

"You're an ass." Ah In muttered. 

Junsu looked at Ah In. Yeah, that would be weird. Regardless of his verbal complaints, Ah In seemed to get along with Ren.

\--Lick lime off Ah In's neck.--

"Oh hell no!" Ah In protested loudly. 

"Then you get cake to the face." Taecyeon told him.

"But it's not my dare, it's Hyunjoong's!" 

"If you don't let me do it, I get cake to the face. And if if I get cake to the face, I'm sharing!" Hyunjoong promised.

"Why is it always lime?" Jaejoong asked. "Do you have any lime?"

"No." Ren answered. "Didn't we use chocolate last time?"

"You don't have limes, but you have chocolate syrup?" Jiyong was amused. "I guess you and your man like chocolate flavored blow jobs more than margaritas."

The noise that came from Ah In wasn't human. Ren turned red. Hyunjoong laughed, hard. Junsu patted Ah In's back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. 

"It's not funny!" Ah In snapped at Hyunjoong. "How'd you like if Jiyong was having sex with your mother?"

Hyunjoong stopped in an instant, face contorting. "That's just sick."

"Exactly."

"Sorry, Ah In." Jiyong offered to Ah In. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"So about that chocolate syrup." Jaejoong chimed in. 

Ren went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle of chocolate syrup. Jaejoong took it from him and approached Ah In, who sighed, rolled his eyes, but held still. Jaejoong applied some of the syrup to the side of his friend's neck.

"Hurry up! Before it drips onto my shirt!" Ah In fussed.

Hyunjoong also sighed and crawled over to Ah In. The latter man braced himself, looking as if he was expecting a punch to the face. Hyunjoong took a deep breath and, as quickly as humanly possible, licked the chocolate syrup before scrambling back to his place. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Are you crying?" Jaejoong asked of his friend.

"Who would blame me!" Ah In gladly accepted the tissue from Ren, wiping his neck clean. "For fucks sake that was gross!"

"It was exactly the same for me!" Hyunjoong blurted in disgust.

Jiyong simply looked amused, as did Jaejoong. Ah In didn't want the next turn, but the app chose him. He didn't want to choose dare, but the app forced it on him. Thankfully his dare was easy.

\--Flip a coin--heads, you take something off; tails, Jiyong takes something off.--

They all looked at the coin. Heads. Ah In sighed and pulled his shirt over his head. Junsu hoped he hadn't made any noises out loud--gasp, growl, click of the tongue...Holy shit, this man was delicious.

Jaejoong was fine with choosing a dare. 

"What the fuck?!" Ah In was getting seriously angry. 

Taecyeon led the laughter.

\--Lick lime off Ah In's stomach.--

"Convenient that his shirt is already off." Taecyeon remarked happily.

Jaejoong retrieved the chocolate syrup and put a few drops on his friend's stomach before leaning over the man and slowly licking the chocolate up, taking a moment to suck on the flesh to get every drop.

"Okay! That's enough!" Ah In shoved him away.

Jaejoong laughed and sat down. He knew it wasn't very nice to tease the man like that, but it was fun. Joon's turn was next. His dare was to kiss Ren's butt. Ren got on his hands and knees. Joon grabbed his hips and landed a theatrical "muah!" on him. 

"I'm so jealous." Taecyeon teased.

Ren chose truth, as he was prone to do.

\--Who in this room would you fuck for money?--

They all looked to Ren.

"What?! None of you! No offense."

"You have to pick someone." Taemin pointed out. "Unless you want cake to the face. It's just a game. Pick anyone. It doesn't mean anything."

"Don't pick me." Ah In told him, grumpy.

"Uhm. I don't know. Uh..." Ren chewed on his lip. "Junsu."

Junsu's eyebrows went up.

"I don't really know you." Ren was quick to offer his explanation. "That way it wouldn't be awkward cause I might not see you again."

"Ah." Was all Junsu could think of to say.

\--Lick Taecyeon's cheek.--

Jiyong did so. It was rather boring, thankfully so. 

And then it was Junsu's turn.

\--Make out with anybody of your choice until one of you gets tired.--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Return of Truth or Dare, part three" : Who will Junsu pick?


	165. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In takes a big step.

Tae Hee watched Ah In standing uncomfortably in their apartment, as if he didn't belong there. Ah In couldn't look at her. He was afraid he'd beg her to take him back.

"Tae Hee..." He started quietly, hoping the courage would come. "I'll always be grateful to you for taking me in..."

"But?" She prompted, her heart dropping.

"You didn't do it on purpose, right?" He finally looked at her. "I can't believe that you did."

"Did what?"

"Why would someone like you take on someone like me? How long were you going to keep me around?" He couldn't stop the words, suddenly. They just spilled out despite him. "Was I just some toy? You wanted to play with me and other guys--like Joon? You wanted me to go to college so you wouldn't feel too guilty when you ended things when you were ready to settle down and have kids? Because you sure as hell wouldn't want to have kids with a punk that you are still trying to parent!" 

Tae Hee stared at him, wanting to hold and comfort him, wondering if that was what he was talking about. 

"Ah In, I never meant to keep you from achieving everything you could--"

"It doesn't make sense!" He blurted, frustrated. "Either you were using me or helping me! Maybe you didn't even know you were doing it."

"I'm sorry." Tae Hee wasn't quite sure why he thought she was using him. "Throw the questions at me one at a time if you truly want me to answer them, Ah In."

"Stop it! You're doing it again!" Ah In pulled on his hair. "You're not my fucking parent!"

"Please stop yelling. Let's discuss this like adults."

The word punched him in the gut. Adults. She didn't see him as an adult. She never had. Or, did she see him that way only during sex?

"Ah In?"

"I just came to get my stuff."

"O-okay." She followed him to their bedroom. She missed him being in bed with her every night. "Ah In..."

He ignored her, or tried to. He had to do this. He had to get away. If he didn't, he would be stuck in the same damn rut forever--a man who never knew who he really was or what he really wanted. A man treated like a child without valid ideas of his own. 

But he didn't want to do this. Even as he filled his arms with folded shirts and pants, he wanted to put them all back and kiss his beautiful girlfriend--no, ex girlfriend. Another word that stabbed at him--ex girlfriend.

But she didn't know, yet. How was he going to tell her?

"I'll get some bags." She offered, seeing he couldn't carry any more.

"I can get my own damn bags!"

Silence crashed down on the couple. They stared at each other, both surprised by Ah In's outburst. 

"I was only trying to be helpful." Tae Hee said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ah In sighed. "I...I saw you at work. I went to talk to you, but...I saw you and one of the guys you work with."

"Ah In--"

He held up a hand and she stopped.

"You looked good together. That's what you need, Tae Hee. You need a real man, not a punk kid."

"You're not a punk kid." 

"I'm not a man, either." He countered. "I don't even know what I want."

"That's okay. Take all the time you need to figure it out. I'll be waiting right here--"

"No." The courage was finally there. "Don't wait. Find a man, because this boy doesn't need another mom anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Mixed Package" : Taemin, Jiyong, Hyunjoong at the club. A copy of the chastity contract between Jong Kook and Jaejoong.


	166. Mixed Package

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the club with Jiyong, Taemin, Hyunjoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some folks asking me about the contract between Jong Kook and Jaejoong. The following isn't the full contract, but it is the chastity contract. I did not come up with it, I did some research into the matter and found this on a helpful website. 
> 
> Every 24 hours in chastity device 1  
> Give orgasm orally 5
> 
>  
> 
> Each cumload eaten 2
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Doing all chores for the day 3  
> Painting toe nails red and wearing flip flops or barefoot in gym 12  
> Wearing no underwear 1
> 
>  
> 
> Receiving a severe spanking 15  
> Every 24 hours of no body hair 1  
> Total obedience for a day 15  
> 4 hours of complete silence 3  
> Giving full body massage 5
> 
>  
> 
> Watch 1 hour of favorite porn 2  
> 1 hour of extra exercise 3  
> Cook and serve dinner 5  
> Wear women’s underwear 2
> 
>  
> 
> Get spit on 4  
> 1 hour in bondage 7  
> Wear slave collar in public 10
> 
> The idea is that the key holder sets a number that the man in chastity must meet in order to earn freedom for a set amount of time, or orgasm(s). If you have any further questions, just ask. =)

Jiyong was busy having fun dressing Taemin up again. The young man was pure eye candy no matter what he was wearing. 

[](http://imgbox.com/5zViTws3)

He gave the blonde an understated look this time, hoping it would keep the desperate one from too much trouble. Hyunjoong decided he was coming along, too. Jiyong was sure it was to try to score with a easy, sexy woman. The boy was so clueless. 

Hyunjoong leaned against the wall, watching. He was watching for a woman to keep him company. He was hoping to pursue Eun Ah--had been since he first encountered her outside his Uncle's office. Alas, he hadn't even gotten her phone number thus far. Perhaps she was the type to play hard to get. Perhaps she was looking for something more from knowing him. He wasn't looking for a wife or long time girlfriend at this point in his life.

While he stood there scoping the prospects, his eye caught Jiyong. The gorgeous man was trying to get Taemin to dance. Yes, he was gorgeous. He was handsome. It perplexed Hyunjoong. How could a man look both beautiful and feminine and yet sexy and manly? He would believe it impossible if he hadn't seen it himself day after day. It was mind boggling.

[](http://imgbox.com/kYIgfIOG)

Taemin didn't feel like dancing. He didn't feel like being out. He didn't feel like doing anything. He wanted Jaejoong. Why didn't Jae love him? Why would he choose to go back to an ass like Jong Kook just to avoid Taemin? As much as it hurt, he also worried about Jae. No doubt there was punishment being doled out by that heartless bastard Jong Kook. 

What was wrong with Taemin that nobody want him lately? Seunghyun certainly seemed bored of him. It all sucked. Maybe it was time to move on again. He didn't need Jaejoong or Seunghyun. Screw them both.

He felt just a little better after his self talk. Taemin ended up dancing, finding further comfort from it. He let go of everything and just let his body feel the music.

It wasn't long before Taemin and Jiyong attracted attention. Hyunjoong watched from the sidelines as some sexy women danced their way closer. It wasn't long before some men approached also. There were a few that he couldn't tell the gender, but they also were very interested in the two sexy men. It was a small crowd of sexy, writhing bodies and he wished he was in it.

Jiyong was trying to keep an eye on Taemin but kept getting distracted by body parts finding his. Thus, he didn't see her sidle up to Taemin and slowly coax him further away. Taemin was having fun. She was gorgeous and dancing so close she may as well have been in his lap.

Hyunjoong was watching, curious about the puppy's interaction. Maybe he was trying to find someone in order to make Jae jealous. That would only work if Jaejoong was there to see it. Hyungjoong took out his phone and sent a text. If the other man cared at all, there would be a scene tonight.

"I can't believe you still show your face around here."

Jiyong rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here." Jiyong retorted. "Nobody likes you."

"You're the one nobody likes."

Jiyong turned and slapped the other man upside the head. "Moron."

"Ow! Damn it!" The younger man grumbled.

"Wimp." Jiyong laughed at him.

The younger man rolled his eyes this time. Jiyong grabbed onto the man, affectionately messing up his hair. "Our poor Ri-Ri."

[](http://imgbox.com/mnUFUWm3)

***

Ah In wasn't sure how he made it, but he found himself at his Dad's house. He ignored everything around him and closed himself up in the guest bedroom. 

It hurt. It fucking hurt. 

He knew it was something that had to be done but it hurt so fucking much. Tae Hee needed to be in a relationship with a man. Ah In needed to be in a relationship as a man. He still loved her. 

There was a knock on the door before it opened.

"Ah In?" 

"Not right now." The young man muttered, hiding his face from his father.

Despite his words, Woo Sung sat on the bed where his son was lying. He put a hand on the boy's back and said nothing as his son cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Jealousy" : Did Hyunjoong's text make someone jealous? Is someone else jealous, too?


	167. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong and the mystery man. Hyunjoong is jealous?

Taemin's hands were roaming over the woman. So sexy. He let her lead him further towards the edge of the dance floor. Jiyong didn't notice. He was busy with Seungri.

"Please. It's been forever." The blonde man was trying to grope Jiyong.

"Not right now, Ri." He pushed the insistent hands away.

"Come on." He pleaded, hanging on the other man.

"I'm sort of with someone." Jiyond told the whiny man.

"Sort of?" Seungri raised an eyebrow.

"I know how much of a slut you are. I'm not messing around with you right now--"

"Forget the blow job then. How about a hand job?"

"Seriously? Go get laid."

Despite his protests, Jiyong was still human--one with a healthy sex drive that had been neglected for months.

"What pleasure could you possibly get when you're giving me all the attention?"

"I enjoy giving you pleasure." Seungri sensed his friend was about to give in. "I enjoy any time I get my hands or tongue on you. You're fucking hot, Ji."

Jiyong pulled Seungri to the bathroom, finding an empty stall and pushing the man roughly to the wall. Seungri let out an excited groan. He loved when Jiyong got aggressive and needy. Seungri met the man in a kiss, desperately lapping at his mouth.

Jiyong pushed his hips foward, grinding his hardening member against Seungri's. The blond moaned into the kiss, hands moving to Jiyong's belt, undoing his pants. The kissing kept on as each man took hold of the other's erection.

Seungri moved his mouth to Jiyong's neck, nipping at the warm flesh. Jiyong pulled back.

"Stop that. I told you I'm with someone. I can't show up with hickeys on me."

"Picky bastard." Seungri growled, but did as he was told. 

Meanwhile, Taemin was kissing the beautiful woman, his hand on her hip. It had been a while since he'd kissed a woman. He enjoyed the softness of it. Her fingers were also soft as they ghosted over his face. She smelled like lilacs. This was so different from being intimate with a man. Her fingers left his face and played with his hair. They were still sort of dancing, ignoring everything around them as their bodies moved against each other, blessed friction heating them up. 

"Who's your friend?" 

Taemin almost growled at the interruption. The woman pulled away and laughed with her friend.

"Isn't he cute?" She squealed. 

He felt like a specimen, not a man. It was irritating--more irritating that the interruption. 

"Indeed!" Her friend was equally enthused with his asthetics. 

"Found another one?" There was yet another woman suddenly, eyeing Taemin like he was a cut of beef. "He's sexy."

"Come on." The woman he'd been kissing just moments ago touched his arm. "Let's go dance with my friends."

"I don't think so. Not right now." This experience was quickly turning into a bitter taste.

"Please?" She gave him sultry eyes. Her friends giggled.

"No thanks. I'm going to get a drink."

She pulled on his arm. "I'll go with you."

Taemin wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to be rude, but he didn't want to spend another moment with this woman either. Before he could muster up the courage and tact to let her know, another voice joined in.

"Would you dance with me?"

The three women eyed the newcomer hungrily. He was fucking hot. Handsome. Manly. Bedroom eyes. The eyes looked thru them. Taemin didn't see that when he looked at the man. He saw what he'd seen for a while now--smug, cold, distant, successful man that no longer wanted him. 

"I'll dance with you." The woman offered with a smile. 

"Thank you." Seunghyun smiled back, causing the women to swoon. "However, I'm only interested in dancing with him."

Taemin's eyes widened. What? 

Oh. Right. Seunghyun was trying to keep him from having fun with a beautiful woman. He scowled at his client. 

"Please?" It wasn't smug. It wasn't cold or distant. It was sincere. 

Taemin stared. Seunghyun gazed back at him, waiting. The women watched them both. 

"I..." Taemin's pride couldn't let go of what he'd gone thru every day at work. His heart was still raw from Jaejoong's rejection. But, here was Seunghyun asking--nicely--to spend time with him. It was what he'd wanted but it didn't feel real. He still had doubts.

"Taemin." Seunghyun gently cupped the boy's cheek. 

The women gasped. Taemin couldn't move. Seunghyun paused and then leaned forward, brushing his lips over his companion's before pulling back. 

The gentleness. The lack of conceit or arrogance. These things told Taemin that he was seeing the real Seunghyun. Seunghyun did want him. 

"This is so unfair." The woman was not happy. "If you already had someone, you shouldn't have been coming onto me." She complained angrily.

Taemin would have pointed out that she was the one who came onto him, but she didn't matter any more. Seunghyun wanted him.

"I missed you." Taemin managed to get out.

Seunghyun smiled kindly and pulled the boy into a hug. "I missed you too, puppy."

Back in the restroom, Jiyong and Seungri were gasping as they worked their fists fast and hard, bucking their hips as they chased their orgasm. 

"A--almost there." Seungri groaned. "Ji!"

Jiyong covered the swollen head with his palm, catching his friend's hot cum as the man let out a low groan, pausing in his fisting of Jiyong's member. After the orgasm, Seungri opened his eyes and watched Jiyong, teasing the leaking slit of his friend's penis with his thumb. Jiyong shivered, voice catching in his throat. Seungri leaned forward, capturing those plump lips, kissing deeply as he alternated between rubbing the head and stroking the shaft. 

"Unh!" Jiyong grunted as his body tensed and he shot his own load into the other man's hand. He was breathing hard as he came down from his high. He wiped his hand off with some toilet paper and dropped it into the bowl. Seungri did the same. 

When Jiyong opened the door and stepped out of the stall, Seungri right behind him, his eye caught Hyunjoong's. The younger man frowned.

"Really?" Hyunjoong stabbed. "I thought you were classier than blow jobs in the bathroom."

"Don't be so jealous." Jiyong went to the sink, washing his hands. 

Hyungjoong eyed Seungri, unimpressed.

"Is this the person you're sort of with?" Seungri asked, tactless as usual.

Hyunjoong turned his attention to Jiyong, waiting to hear the answer.

"Yes. Are you following me, Hyunjoong?"

"As if." Hyunjoong rolled his eyes. "I came to find you because I knew you were trying to keep an eye on Taemin. I didn't know getting head from this loser was more important."

"Fuck--"

Jiyong held up a hand and shockingly it silenced an insulted Seungri. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine--no thanks to you. I was right. He needed to make that asshole jealous."

"What?"

"My asshole uncle is here and they are making up."

"Why is he here?" Jiyong was confused.

"Because when I saw Taemin getting cozy with that woman, I sent him a picture and told him where we were."

Jiyong stared at his client in shock. He quickly recovered and stepped toward the younger man, holding his face in his hands.

"Look at you! I'm so proud!" Jiyong cooed.

Hyunjoong swatted Jiyong's arms away, embarrassed. Jiyong chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Catching Up" : A little bit of time with Taemin/Seunghyun, Jaejoong/Jong Kook, Hyunjoong/Jiyong. Also, two fathers go out to eat with their sons.


	168. Catching Up

"You shouldn't have left if you were going to miss me."

Taemin pulled out of Seunghyun's arms. "You told me I should go!"

"Do you want to go home with me or not?"

"You've been mean to me." Taemin pouted. "If you really missed me, you wouldn't have acted that way."

"I was giving you time to sort out your situation with Jaejoong."

"You could have talked to me. You're just here because I'm trying to have fun."

"Silly puppy. Why do you think the worst of me?"

"Because you ignored me! You treated me like I was just an employee! Do you know how much that fucking hurt?!" Taemin was breathing hard, anger surging thru him. 

"Taemin, no. That's not what I was doing. I was giving you your time and space. I wasn't going to influence your decision by clinging to you or spoiling you. I didn't want to pressure you."

"You moron." Taemin snapped. "You were supposed to show me why I should come back to you!"

"You already knew why. You just had to decide if Jaejoong had something better to offer you."

Taemin stared at him. Damn it. He was actually kind of right.

***

Jaejoong sat, going thru the list in his head. It wasn't that he was especially horny at the moment, he simply knew he was going to be at some point. Better to plan ahead than desperately plead with Jong Kook later. Shockingly, Jong Kook had set the number at a low 20 points for an unlocked orgasm. Total obedience and a severe spanking were fifteen points each. Neither of those sounded like something he wanted to try. Four hours of complete silence sounded just fine, but it was only worth three points. He could imagine Jong Kook being an asshole on purpose during those hours just to make him blurt something out. 

Each day locked up in chastity was a single point. He could earn five for giving head and two for swallowing. Meaning he could get eight points in one day easy enough. If he wore womens underwear, that would be ten points in one day. He could go two days in chastity easy, but he wasn't going to tell Jong Kook that. 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Jong Kook asked.

"Do you have womens underwear in the toy room?"

***

Ah In wanted his father to leave and let him cry in peace. It was embarrassing. At the same time, he was glad his dad was there and supportive. 

"Ah In--"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ah In stopped his father.

"Right. Sorry." 

Ah In suddenly sat up, nearly causing Woo Sung to fall off the bed. The older man looked questioningly at his offspring.

"Fuck this." The younger man stood. "I'm not going to mope around like a chick with a broken heart. Fuck this."

"It's okay to take some time to--"

"And it's okay not to. I should go hang out with my friends. That's what single guys do, right?"

"Uh...I guess."

"Or a date." Ah In thought of Junsu. Where had he put the phone number?

"Probably best not to do something crazy. I know you feel like it--"

"It's not crazy." Ah In got off the bed and started rummaging thru his belongings. Where the fuck was Junsu's phone number?

"What are you doing?" Woo Sung watched him, confused.

"Looking for something. Where the fuck is it!" 

***

Hyunjoong was not impressed with Jiyong. He'd been looking for his companion, whom he thought was keeping a protective eye on the pathetically heartbroken Taemin. Instead, he walked into the toilet in time to hear two men kissing and gasping. He thought nothing of it--not the first time he'd heard such noises from a stall in the toilet.

When Jiyong and some punk exited that very stall, he felt almost sick. He thought Jiyong was better than that. His first thought was that they'd fucked, but neither looked disheveled enough for that, so it must have been a blow job. Had Jiyong put his mouth on that punk's dick or had that dick been tasting Jiyong's cock? Either scenario made him feel ill.

Then Jiyong touched his face. If it had been a handjob, yuk!!! Sure, he'd washed his hands, but it wasn't enough. As Jiyong chuckled, Hyunjoong stalked out of the room. 

"What the hell is he?" Seungri asked, unimpressed. 

Hyunjoong had barely made it out of the club when his phone rang. 

"What?" He snapped, not even bothering to look at who was calling. 

"That shirt of yours that I was wearing when we went out--where's the paper that was in the pocket?"

"What in the fuck?" Hyunjoong took his anger out on the caller. "Am I your fucking dry cleaner?"

"Did I wake you up or something?" Ah In wasn't affected by the bullying. 

"You know I don't do the fucking laundry. Jiyong---that fucking slut--he's the one who does it. Call him. Maybe he'll give you a blowjob and the paper."

"Wow. Are you offended that he gave you a blow job or gave someone else a blow job?" 

Hyunjoong stopped. What? He pushed the thought out of his head before it could start to make sense. 

***

"When is the last time you ate?" Woo Sung asked his son, trying anything to keep the boy from making a bad call right now. "Let's go get something.

"I'm not in the mood--"

"You have to eat. It's not about being in the mood."

Ah In sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket. "You're buying, right?"

Woo Sung laughed and nodded. 

***

"I thought Joon and Taecyeon might be able to cheer him up and keep him out of trouble." Woo Sung explained to his friend over the phone. 

"I don't know about that." Jaewook said, thinking of the recent sexual activity between the three younger men. "Probably just Joon."

"What's going on?"

Woo Sung then heard Jaewook asking Joon if he'd like to go out to eat with Woo Sung and his son. After a moment, he gave the man on the other end of the phone an affirmative.

Coincidences are often the stuff of fiction, but as soon as Jaewook ended the call, another friend called asking for time with Joon. So, two pair of long estranged but recently reconciled father and son sat together at a table in a restaurant.

The conversation wasn't much. Ah In was trying to ignore the fear and pain he felt. Joon was trying to be comfortable with Ah In, despite what they'd recently done together. Woo Sung was trying to be a good father by steering his son away from post breakup bad descion making. Cha Seung Won was elated that Joon was willing to give him a chance and he was afraid to say anything to spoil it.

Even if there had been a lively discussion, two of the men at the table would have fallen silent when the waiter came to their table.

"Welcome. Can I get you something to drink?" The waited said, friendly, before he glanced up. He grinned at Ah In and winked. 

Ah In turned red. 

[](http://imgbox.com/FFQ5RFyd)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Out on a Limb" : Junsu appeared


	169. Out on a Limb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In suffers thru a meal.

Oh hell no. Ah In wished the floor beneath would break so he could make a quick exit. True, he had been looking for this person's phone number earlier, but he wasn't ready to do this in front of others--especially his father.

After telling the handsome waiter what they wanted to drink, the man left the table. Ah In couldn't look at any of them. Joon nudged his friend's shoe with his own. Ah In ignored him. Joon took the hint.

"Did you find a job yet, Dad?" Joon asked his father.

"Seunghyun needs to hire me." Seung Won answered with a hint of frustration. "Nobody else will pay me what I'm worth."

"What you think you're worth." Woo Sung pointed out.

Joon chuckled. The sound made Seung Won smile. It did his heart good to see his son doing well.

"How has work been going for you?" Seung Won asked his offspring.

"I've only just started. It seems fine."

"Congratulations. I didn't know you got a job." Woo Sung said, genuinely. 

"Are you ready to order?" Junsu was back with drinks in hand. 

Ah In risked a glance up at the man he'd once made out with. Man? Ah In studied his face. He still wasn't sure--not 100%. Junsu certainly looked male this time. But, there was still so much femininity about him. So confusing.

"Ah In?" Woo Sung put a hand on his son's arm. 

"Huh?" 

"Every body else ordered. It's your turn." Junsu's soft voice informed him. "You need your friend to order for you?"

Joon's eyebrow lifted. Damn. 

"That's uncalled for." Seung Won scolded the waiter. 

"My apologies." Junsu bowed his head momentarily. "It was an inside joke."

Ah In turned red. 

"Oh! Friend of yours?" Woo Sung asked his son.

"No!" Ah In snapped, still wishing the floor had less structural integrity. "I mean, we've met before--"

"Indeed." Junsu confirmed flirtatiously.

"He'll have the special." Joon rescued Ah In, handing the menus to the waiter, and throwing in a scowl for good measure. 

Junsu looked at Joon for a moment and then Ah In, before leaving. 

"Where did you meet him?" Woo Sung asked conversationally.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ah In said, hoping it would work. 

It did. The older men steered the conversation to something safer.

***

"No, I don't have any in the toy room. We can go buy some now, if you'd like." Jong Kook offered.

"Shopping for women's panties with you doesn't sound like fun--especially in public." Jaejoong shuddered at the mere thought. "Just pick something out."

Jong Kook spent a long moment imagining the thin man in panties. Cross dressing wasn't really his thing, but Jae could pull it off. In fact, Jong Kook was actually looking forward to this.

***

The short drive back to the apartment was silent and tense. Hyunjoong refused to even look at Jiyong. Jiyong didn't seem to care. This further fueled the other man's anger. As soon as the apartment door closed, the dam broke.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hyunjoong snapped. "You're supposed to be my companion! You're not supposed to be intimate with some loser in a fucking bathroom stall at a club we went to together!"

Jiyong poured himself a glass of water and watched his roommate rant as he sipped. 

"It's fucking disgusting! You shouldn't be doing that shit! Why the fuck are you even here if that's the way you're going to be!"

Jiyong could see right thru it, even if Hyunjoong himself didn't truly know why he was screaming like a jealous girlfriend. He set the glass on the table and approached his client.

"Who the hell knows what the fuck you might have picked up from him!" The angry man continued.

Jiyong grabbed the back of his client's head and kissed him. Hyunjoong's eyes went wide. 

He didn't push Jiyong away. He didn't pull back. He didn't break the kiss. Eventually, Jiyong pulled back, his eyes meeting his client's.

"It was just a mutual hand job." Jiyong assured him. "I am your companion. I wouldn't have sex of any kind with someone else as long as I am."

"You've never given me a hand job." Hyunjoong grumbled. 

Jiyong was amused with the other man's pouting.

"You didn't ask for one." Jiyong pointed out.

Hyunjoong looked at the other man for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. 

***

Junsu was strictly professional when he brought the men's food to the table--and every time after that. While Seung Won and Woo Sung went back and forth insisting to pay the bill, Ah In snuck off to find their waiter. 

"I lost your number." He blurted as Junsu exited the kitchen.

Junsu tilted his head. "Wait here for a moment. I need to deliver these."

Junsu returned promptly. "You still want my number?"

"Yes." Ah In blushed. "Please."

Junsu smiled. "Are you involved with that handsome guy?"

"Huh?" Ah In was taken aback. "Who?"

"Seriously? Your friend there at the table. I think he doesn't like me."

"Joon?" Ah In was perplexed. "No. That's not it. He just...I..."

"So he's not your boyfriend or ex-boyfriend?"

"No!" Ah In blurted. "No way!"

"Okay." Junsu smiled again. "Good. Give me your phone."

Ah In tried a few pockets before finding this phone and handing it over to the waiter. When Junsu handed it back, Ah In saw he'd put himself in the contacts as "Sexy". Ah In raised an eyebrow.

"I assumed you didn't want my number to chat about quadratic equations." Junsu purred. "So pick a day and time for us to get together."

"I--I'm not ready for--I'm not looking for a booty call." Ah In stammered.

"A date." Junsu beamed at him. 

Ah In found a small smile on his lips. "Okay."

"Now, I have to get back to work, handsome. Call me." He gave a wave as he sauntered off into the kitchen. Ah In blushed just watching those hips move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "A Little Out of Character?" : Marriage?


	170. A Little Out of Character?

When Ah In and Woo Sung arrived home, Ren was nowhere to be found. The house was quiet. Ah In went straight to his room--the guest room--while Woo Sung knocked on the door of Ren's bedroom. It was still Ren's room, though the pretty boy spent every night in Woo Sung's bed whenever he stayed the night.

"Who is it?"

"The one who loves you."

Ren laughed. "Come in."

Woo Sung opened the door and stepped in. As soon as he saw Ren, he forgot everything else. The younger man was standing in front of his closet, completely nude except for a pair of bright pink see thru panties. 

Woo Sung opened and closed his mouth several times before he managed to get words to come out.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to wear." Ren answered innocently, knowing full well the effect he was having on his boyfriend.

"I think you should stop looking." Woo Sung's eyes drank him in hungrily.

Ren's eyes twinkled, amused. "I'm glad you like it." He sauntered over to his lover and looped his arms around the older man's neck. 

"You're in a mood tonight." Woo Sung grinned, fingers playing with the panties.

"Mmm." Ren agreed. "I've been thinking about us."

"Oh? What about us, princess?"

"Do you really want to marry me?" Ren was suddenly serious. 

Woo Sung pressed a tender kiss to Ren's lips. 

"I want you forever. If you don't want to get married, it's okay. I love you."

"I know." Ren wasn't satisfied. "But do you want to get married?"

Woo Sung studied his boyfriend's face for a moment, fingers still now. 

"I don't want to push you into something you aren't comfortable with." The older man told his lover. 

"I was uncomfortable." Ren admitted. "But...after confessing my past to you, I don't feel uncomfortable any more."

Woo Sung didn't know what to say.

"You know a lawyer, right? I want divorce papers and I want that woman to sign them. I want to tell my parents that I'm okay and that I'm going to get married to the man I love. Will you help me?"

"Ren," Woo Sung almost felt as if the younger man was totally out of character. "It's okay to take this slow. Yes, I know a lawyer. I'll talk to her and help you out. Why don't you send your parents a note letting them know you're still alive and okay? The lawyer can take care of getting your wi--that woman to sign the papers. "

"Woo Sung." Ren's tone was firm. "I'm going to have those papers in my hand and I'm going to go back to that shitty place and demand she sign them. I'm going to tell my parents that despite what she and they did, I'm doing just fine. If they want a relationship with me, they'll have to accept that I'm a cross dressing gay man with an older lover. I'm tired of living this way. I want to show them. I want them to understand that she lied and they ruined things by not trusting their own son."

"Ren." Woo Sung was cautious. "It would be great if they came to understand and reconciled with you. But having a confrontation may not be the best way to do this--"

"I'm going to do it even if you don't talk to the lawyer for me. I'm going to do it even if you don't come with me. I'm going to stand up for myself like I should have years ago. I'm not angry. I don't hate them. I just need to do this--even if you and I don't get married. I finally realized that I have the right and I did all along. I shouldn't have had to run away. I'm glad I did, because I met you, but--"

"I understand." Woo Sung cut him off with soft words and a soft caress of his cheek. "I'll talk to the lawyer tomorrow. I'll arrange for some time off and we'll go together, if that's what you want. Ren, I'm glad you know you deserved better. You are amazing and deserve so much."

Ren smiled and hugged his man tight. 

***

"What's wrong with Ah In?" Cha Seung Won asked his son as he drove the pair back to Jaewook's house. "Is he okay?"

"He and Tae Hee broke up." Joon supplied. "He's taking it better than I expected."

"Is that waiter one of you--I mean, was he with you guys when..." Seung Won wasn't sure how to word it.

"No." Joon caught on. "We met him at a club."

"A club?" Seung Won raised an eyebrow and glanced at his son.

"What? I'm not allowed to go dancing with my friends?"

"What? That's not what I meant." Seung Won scrambled.

"I know." Joon laughed. "Just teasing."

The older man didn't know whether to laugh or yell at the boy. Either way, he was relieved.

***

Hyunjoong was enjoying it. He'd never really made out with a man before. He'd kissed a couple of his partners--reluctantly. So, he was rather surprised that kissing Jiyong and being kissed by Jiyong was so enjoyable. Enjoyable meaning arousing, of course. Jiyong must have felt the same way, because Hyunjoong could feel a bulge pressing against his flesh. It didn't repulse him, as he thought it would. It excited him. The perfect Jiyong was turned on from kissing him. 

***

Taemin wasn't sure what to do when they finally got back into his client's apartment. He felt awkward.

"Are you hungry?" Seunghyun asked kindly. 

Taemin shook his head. Seunghyun smiled at thy boy's unintended cuteness. 

"Tired?" Seunghyun tried.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go take a shower or bath while I cook?" Seunghyun suggested in that smooth, deep voice of his. "You've had a rough time."

Taemin nodded and headed for the bathroom. Seunghyun smiled, happy with himself, happy his puppy was home where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Sit Down and Relax" : sexy time


	171. Sit Down And Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time for two couples!

Woo Sung dipped his head, teasing Ren's lips with his. Ren opened his mouth, greeting the older man's tongue with his own, teasing, sliding it along his lover's. Woo Sung slid one hand down to cup Ren's ass, causing the boy to gasp, the other hand holding Ren's jaw, urging the boy not to tease him.

Ren pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around his lover, feeling the man tremble and muscles tighten.He swallowed Woo Sung's groan, pushing his hips forward to grind against his man.

"Fuck, babe." Woo Sung broke the kiss with a gasp, both hands now full of Ren's pink mesh covered ass. "You're going to kill me."

"What a way to go." Ren purred, licking a stripe up his lover's cheek. 

Woo Sung kneaded the handfuls of flesh, grinding back against his lover, feeling the hardness against him. 

"I want you so much." Woo Sung rasped, fingertips edging under the elastic of the panties.

"But we can't," Ren pouted. "Ah In will hear us."

Woo Sung swatted the boy's ass playfully. "I know you're teasing me."

Ren giggled, highly amused with himself. "Are you sure you can keep quiet?"

"We'll see who can't keep quiet." Woo Sung growled, dropping Ren onto the bed.

***

Hyunjoong backed up a step, breathing hard as he stared at Jiyong. 

"I--I mean, don't take this the wrong way." Hyunjoong said lamely. He knew it was lame, but he had to hold onto the last shred of feigned dignity he had. 

Jiyong smirked. "How should I take it?"

Hyunjoong didn't have an answer. Jiyong decided to go easy on the boy. He smiled and turned, taking hold of his client's wrist and leading him to the couch.

"Sit down and relax." Jiyong urged. "I'll take care of you."

"Take care of?" Hyunjoong felt flushed. He knew very well what Jiyong meant, he just couldn't believe the other man would do it. He watched as Jiyong undid his belt and pants before reaching in to find Hyunjoong's organ. The seated man took in a sharp breath when Jiyong's fingers found what he was looking for. 

Jiyong grinned as he retracted his client's semi-hard penis from his clothing, giving it a few strokes.

"I see you enjoyed the kissing as much I did."

Hyunjoong scowled. It was one thing to make out with a guy; it was another to enjoy it. It was even more to be accused of enjoying it!

"You're a very good kisser. Did you know that?" Jiyong flattered before releasing a light breath over the sensitive head of Hyunjoong's cock.

"Mmm." Hyunjoong let his head fall back.

"Yessss." He hissed in a near whisper when Jiyong took him into his mouth.

Jiyong wrapped his fingers around the quickly hardening shaft and moved them down as he took more into his mouth, moving them up as he pulled up. Hyunjoong moaned softly. Jiyong was good. He picked his head up, gaze meeting his companion's. Jiyong's perfect almond shape, perfectly outlined eyes held his as the pretty boy let go and took all of Hyunjoong into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Hyunjoong called out at the sudden deep-throat. "Fuck!"

Jiyong bobbed up and down as his fingers undid his own clothing to free his manhood. Hyunjoong was dimly aware of his partner touching himself, but mostly his mind was occupied with the erotic assault on his senses. He hadn't had sex in a while, nor had he masturbated lately. That alone was enough to make him cum quickly, but the way Jiyong's warm mouth was tasting his solid rod was also enough.

"Unh! Jiyong--"

"Just a little more." Jiyong said breathlessly, quickly going back to bobbing on his client's wet cock.

That's when Hyunjoong noticed Jiyong's hand moving steadily up and down his own shaft, letting out an occasional grunt that vibrated around Hyunjoong's member.

"Shit. This is turning you on." Hyunjoong stupidly observed. He curled his fingers in the other man's hair. "You like sucking my dick."

Jiyong growled around his mouthful of flesh, causing Hyunjoong's eyes to roll back.

"Oh fuck! Gonna cum!"

Jiyong pumped himself faster, chasing his own orgasm. He needed more. He suddenly released both his own and his client's cocks.

"What--" Hyunjoong stared at his client, frustrated. Was Jiyong teasing him? Get him all excited and then say it is proof he's gay? Sounded just like something the smug ass--

Jiyong shed his pants and underwear as fast as humanly possible--not easy in jeans as tight as he liked them--and straddled his client's legs.

"What?" Hyunjoong was startled. What the fuck was this man up to?

Jiyong pulled roughly on Hyunjoong's shirt. Hyunjoong let him, unsure of a reason to object, and was soon shirtless. Jiyong drank in the sight of the sculpted torso before him. Hyunjoong, despite his personality, was fucking hot. Jiyong pressed their hard cocks together, wrapping his hands around the pair.

"Fuck." Hyunjoong groaned.

Their precum mixed together as Jiyong moved his hands up and down, eyes on those sculpted muscles before him. Faster and faster Jiyong worked, grunting with the effort. Finally, Hyunjoong grabbed his companion's arms on impulse, throwing his head back, and letting out a cry as he came hard all over his own chest.

Jiyong scooped up the offering and applied it to his still throbbing cock. Hyunjoong was coming down from his high as his companion gasped, body shuddering as he reached his own. Jiyong, panting, got off Hyunjoong.

"Shower?"

Hyunjoong, eyes closed, looking completely boneless, shook his head. "Go ahead."

Jiyong quietly left for the bathroom as Hyunjoong drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "And So It Continues" : continuation of Woo Sung and Ren's sexy time.


	172. And So It Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo Sung/Ren sexy time; Seunghyun has a gift for Taemin; Seung Won sees something he doesn't like.

Ren let out a gasp as his back hit the bed and Woo Sung hovered over him looking like the big, bad, hungry wolf. Woo Sung licked his lips before leaning down and licking Ren's. Ren slipped his arms around his lover's shoulders, sucking gently on his tongue, pushing his hips up. 

Woo Sung let Ren have his fun for a moment before retracting his tongue and kissing along the other man's jaw to his neck. From the younger man's neck, he kissed and licked his way to a nipple, sucking and biting, swirling his tongue around the pink flesh.

From there, Woo Sung licked a path down to the pink mesh of Ren's panties.

"Please, please." Ren gasped.

The older man grinned before he lifted his lover's legs and delved between his thighs, licking, kissing, and nibbling the quivering flesh. Ren was having a very hard time keeping quiet. He covered his mouth with his hands, writhing on the bed.

Woo Sung was loving every noise his lover let out--every gasp, every cry, every moan. Encouraged, he devoured Ren's cock thru the mesh--sucking as he hands ran up and down the man's legs.

Woo Sung wasn't letting up on the younger man, freeing his leaking cock from the wet mesh and sucking it mercilessly. Ren's squeal was muffled by the hands clamped over his mouth. Woo Sung grabbed two hand fulls of Ren's ass and lifted, causing the younger man's solid member to be fully engulfed.

Ren sobbed, overwhelmed by the feeling of being eaten alive by his handsome lover. One of his hands reached out and pulled at his beast's hair as the other hand stayed firm over his own mouth, afraid he was going to scream at any moment. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he fought the urge to cry out. He was nearly gone--nearly lost in the moment--but knew he had to keep the vocals to a minimum in order to prevent Ah In from hearing them.

Woo Sung was also lost. He drank in the taste and smell of the delicious younger man whose flesh filled his hands and mouth. He couldn't get enough. Eventually, however, Ren's body decided it was enough. Ren went stiff, eyes rolled back, every muscle clenched, his face red and damp. He let out a long groan and then shuddered violently as his dick pulsed between Woo Sung's lips. Woo Sung drank greedily, happy to taste Ren's essence.

Ren's arms dropped to his sides, limp and useless. He panted, catching his breath, as an occasional twitch over took his sated body. Woo Sung, however, was throbbing. He wasted no time getting his own member in his hand, stroking fast and hard as he memorized the sight before him--pale, young lover splayed on the bed, covered with a faint sheen of sweat, flushed chest rising and falling quickly, pink panties laying discarded on the floor, brown hair falling over one eye. Woo Sung grabbed up the panties, letting out a grunt and catching his cum with the flimsy undergarment.

Ren opened his eyes, gazing up at his sexy lover. He glanced at the older man's hand and grinned, amused.

"I think you like those panties more than I do." Ren winked.

***

 Taemin came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. Seunghyun was nearly done with the food, but paused to appreciate a nearly naked puppy.

"You're a bit underdressed." Seunghyun approached the boy, fingertips tracing a path down Taemin's arms.

"I was going to get dressed. "Taemin explained. "Didn't have any clean clothes in the bathroom--"

Seunghyun produced a collar. It was soft, black leather, with a small silver charm dangling by the buckle.

"A welcome back gift." Seunghyun offered, holding it out to his companion.

Taemin took it, inspecting closely. His name was engraved on the charm. When he turned it over, he discovered that Seunghyun was inscribed on the other side. Taemin lifted his gaze, meeting his client's. Seunghyun smiled and took the collar, putting it around the slender man's neck.

"This way you'll know where you belong." Seunghyun smiled, patting his puppy's head after the collar was fastened.

Taemin fingered the leather around his neck, fondling the charm. 

"I'm glad you like it." Seunghyun chuckled.

Taemin blushed. He hadn't said anything like that!

***

Joon entered Jaewook's home, Seung Won following behind him. 

"Hey, guys." Jaewook greeted from the couch where he was resting comfortably, tangled up with Taecyeon. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

"You'll never guess who our waiter was!" Joon dropped onto the couch, on top of Taecyeon.

"I won't." Taecyeon agreed, pulling Joon closer. "So just tell me."

"The guy from the bathroom." Joon was amused.

"The guy that Ah In..." Taecyeon's eyebrows went up when Joon nodded.

"The guy that Ah In what?" Jaewook asked. "Did he get in a fight?"

Taecyeon and Joon laughed.

"The opposite." Taecyeon confessed. "Don't tell him we said anything, though. He thought it was a woman."

Seung Won stared at the two boys. 

"What?" Seung Won blurted.

Jaewook, knowing what Ah In had already done with his boys wasn't shocked. Seung Won, however, was. 

"What happened between Ah In and that waiter?"

"They just kissed when Ah In thought he was a woman." Joon tried to reign in the emotions. "He was pretty drunk, too. We dragged him back to the apartment." Joon blushed and turned away, hoping no one noticed, as he remembered what the three of them had done after that.

" Wow." Seung Won sighed. "That must have been one highly uncomfortable meal for Ah In!" 

He quickly forgot his sympathy for Ah In as he watched the three men on the couch. Jaewook and Taecyeon were still touching, but now Taecyeon was also touching Joon. These weren't the casual touches of friends. These were caresses of lovers. Seung Won sighed. This isn't what he wanted for his son, but his son had drawn the line. If he wanted Joon in his life, he had to keep his opinion of this situation to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Passing Time" : sexy time for Seunghyun/Taemin.


	173. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time for Seunghyun/Taemin.

"I'll see you later, Joon." Cha Seung Won hoped he kept the disappointment out of his voice and off his face. 

"Okay, Dad." Joon smiled up at him. "Thanks for dinner. I enjoyed it."

Seung Won didn't care about the disappointment any more. Joon's reaction did his heart so much good. His son was accepting him as his father! Seung Won left with a smile on his face.

"Things seem to be going well between you and your father." Jaewook observed, slipping the fingers of one hand between Joon's. 

"Yeah." Joon nodded. "He cares about me even though he doesn't really know me. That is hard for me to understand. Sometimes I think he'll stop caring once he knows me as well as my mother does." He lifted his hand before either of his boyfriends could protest. "He's already shown that he still cares even though I do things he doesn't care for."

Jaewook gently held the boy's face in his hands. "We can't help but love you." He said with a smile. "You're amazing and wonderful."

Joon blushed, uncomfortable with the praise. Jaewook chuckled, finding it cute and leaned forward to brush his lips over Joon's. 

***

"I need your help with something." Woo Sung said to his lover after they'd gotten redressed and were in the dining room sipping on some hot tea.

"With what?"

"Ah In's birthday. I have absolutely no ideas."

"Oh. When is his birthday?"

"Tomrrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Ren nearly spit out his tea. "You can't wait till the day before someone's birthday to plan something! What is wrong with--"

Woo Sung planted his lips on his younger lover's, effectively silencing him. After the kiss, Woo Sung leaned back.

"I realize I waited too long. I'm a lousy father. What should I do for his birthday?"

Ren mulled it over for a bit. Ah In had just broken up with his long time girlfriend and it wasn't that she had just been his girlfriend. No doubt this left him  feeling lost and lonely--not to mention depressed. He needed to be cheered up. He needed people around him--people that cared about him. 

"You should leave."

"What?"

"You should leave for Ah In's birthday. Let him have the house for a while so he can have some friends over."

"Are you sure? I thought I was supposed to be a better father by being here for him."

"You are but this is different. Some food, cake, alcohol, and a house full of friends."

"That really doesn't sound like a good idea."

"It will be perfect. You'll see." Ren smiled at his lover. "Ah In will love that you thought of him and gave him such a nice gift for his birthday."

***

Taemin sat on the couch, still playing with the little charm on the collar. Seunghyun watched him, smile on his lips. This boy was beyond cute with his blonde hair and big brown eyes. And those plump lips. Mmm. How he enjoyed those lips! Taemin must have sensed the older man looking.

"What?" Taemin asked, attention on his client.

Seunghyun tilted his head. "Come here, adorable puppy."

Taemin did as he was told, somewhat eagerly. Seunghyun ran his fingers thru the puppy's hair before kissing him softly. Taemin closed his eyes, savoring the sweet kiss. He knew Seunghyun didn't love him, but the kiss felt lovely. He opened his mouth to the older man, inviting him. Seunghyun pulled back with a chuckle.

"I was just giving you a good night kiss, silly puppy."

Taemin pouted, turning away, disappointed. Seunghyun grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"Silly, cute puppy." He inhaled the scent of shampoo from the freshly washed man before planting a kiss on his head. "I was teasing." 

Seunghyun's hand stroked his abdomen. Taemin leaned against the warmth of his client, skin tingling under the older man's touch. 

"My sweet puppy missed this, didn't he?" Seunghyun purred in the deep voice, lips on Taemin's neck as his hands trailed down to towel around the younger man's hips.

Taemin shivered as his client dropped the towel to the floor and let out a gasp when Seunghyun groped him. Seunghyun's careful fingers soon had his partner's cock stiff and leaking.

"Oh yes, I see how much you missed me." Seunghyun turned his companion around to face him, quickly taking possession of the boy's plump lips. 

The kiss soon became open mouthed, deep, and heated. Taemin was done playing around. He was done missing Jaejoong. He was done being ignored. He was done pretending he didn't want to be wanted. 

Seunghyun caught Taemin when the younger man jumped on him, wrapping his arms and legs around the older man. Seunghyun kept  the kiss going as he carried the boy to the bedroom. There, he dropped the younger man onto the bed, watching as he shucked his clothes into a pile on the floor.

"So eager." Seunghyun observed, dropping onto the bed, rolling Taemin onto his stomach. " Be a good boy and let me taste you."

Taemin grabbed two handfuls of the bedding under him as the older man's warm breath hit his ass. He whimpered when Seunghyun spread his cheeks and dragged his tongue between them. 

"As sweet as ever." Seunghyun commented before teasing the boy's tight, pink hole with his tongue.

"Ah!" Taemin cried out as the older man tasted him.

Seunghyun would be lying if he said he hadn't missed his puppy. He sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to anyone, however. Instead, he was going to bury himself deep in his companion and savor every moment of it. It was evident that there weren't going to be many moments this time, as he was already hard and leaking simply from kissing and touching his partner. 

"Get on your hands and knees." His deep voice rumbled.

Taemin couldn't obey fast enough. He let out a long, low moan as Seunghyun pressed the head of his cock at the boy's hole.

"Please!" Taemin cried out.

Seunghyun's dick pulsed. Fuck. A desperate puppy was so fucking hot. 

"Remember who makes you feel good." Seunghyun said before pushing in all the way. 

"Ohhhhhhh!" Taemin groaned, eyes rolling back.

Seunghyun pulled back and pushed in again. 

"Stay here and let me make you a happy puppy." Seunghyun told his partner, starting a steady rhythm of fucking the boy's hole. "I'll take good care of you."

Seunghyun kept going, drilling his puppy. As he felt himself get close to release, he wrapped his hand around Taemin's throbbing member. Taemin screamed, back arched, head back, and came hard. 

Seunghyun, almost startled by the reaction, let out a low groan as he unloaded deep in Taemin's ass. Fuuuuuck. This boy was so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Cheer Up, Birthday Boy!" : Time to celebrate Ah In's birthday.


	174. Cheer Up, Birthday Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In's friends throw a birthday party.

Joon was the closest to the phone, so he answered when he saw it was Woo Sung's number. He knew Taecyeon was a bit jealous over Jaewook and Woo Sung's past relationship. Joon didn't like to think about it at all. If he did, he would starting thinking things such as; Jaewook was obviously a very loving man. If he could have such strong feelings for both Taec and Joon, how could he have possibly decided to just be friends with a former lover? Maybe it was because they'd been friends first? What if Jaewook wanted to include Woo Sung in their relationship? He'd seemed perfectly fine including Ah In. Was this just going to turn into an orgy of a relationship? This is why Joon didn't like to think about Jaewook and Woo Sung's shared past.

"Hello." Joon answered.

"Joon!" It was Ren.

"Who is it?" Taec asked, watching Joon.

"Ren."

"Tell him I said hi."

"I heard." Ren said. "Listen, I've just found out that Ah In's birthday is tomorrow."

"What!"

Taec looked at Joon again.

"Ah In's birthday is tomorrow." Joon explained to his boyfriend.

"Just put him on speaker phone." Jaewook laughed.

Joon did so.

"I know Ah In has had a tough time recently." Ren told them. "So I thought we could cheer him up with a birthday party."

"Sounds good." Taec agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking some food and alcohol and a party game."

"Oh?" Joon asked. "I'm not sure alcohol would be a good choice."

"It will be fine." Ren dismissed. "Do you think we should invite Jiyong and Hyunjoong?"

"No."

"Yes."

Taec and Joon looked at each other.

"Hyunjoong doesn't get along with anyone." Joon reminded.

"He let all of us live in his apartment. He's a bit like Ah In--a jerk at first glance, but there's more to him." Taecyeon pointed out.

"I guess." Joon acquiesced. "What about Junsu?"

"Who?" Ren asked.

"The guy Ah In met at the club. We saw him earlier tonight. Ah In got his phone number again."

"Okay." Ren agreed. "Also, I think all the older guys should have a party of their own some where else."

"As long as there are some ground rules that you boys will actually follow." Jaewook said with raised eyebrows.

"Of course." Taecyeon said.

Both Joon and Jaewook gave him the same look of disbelief in his words.

"What?" Taec grinned.

***

Ren was flitting about nervously, making sure everything was ready. Woo Sung finally grabbed him, wrapping him up in a gentle hug.

"Relax, sweetie. Everything's perfect."

Ren did relax, leaning against his lover. It was then that the doorbell sounded. Ren pulled away from his boyfriend and headed for the door, opening it and greeting his friends with hugs.

"Hello, boys." Woo Sung said to Joon and Taecyeon. He had come to think of them as Jaewook's boys. He never thought of Ren as his boy, though he was close in age to them. Ren was...Ren. He was a man, not a boy. 

"I'm glad you guys could come." Ren told them. 

"We couldn't miss Ah In's birthday party!" Taecyeon insisted. "The party wouldn't be a party without me! I owe it to Ah In."

Joon slapped the back of his lover's head. Ren laughed. Taecyeon looked at Joon innocently. The older men settled down at the dining room table, chatting about Ah In. It wasn't long before the doorbell sounded again. Ren smiled at Taemin. He knew it was going to be tough for Taemin and Jaejoong to be together tonight. He knew they were doing it for Ah In and he appreciated it--as he was sure Ah In would also.

"Come in." Ren said to the pair. He noted that Seunghyn had an arm draped over his puppy's shoulders and that Taemin was wearing a very nice collar. He hoped that meant Seunghyun was being attentive and that it was enough to satisfy Taemin.

Hyunjoong and Jiyong were the next to arrive. Ren was a bit surprised at that. He thought for sure the perpetually grumpy Hyunjoong would decline such an invitation stating it wasn't worth his time. 

The place was quickly filling with the busy chatter. When the door bell rang again, Ren was faced with a stranger. He was a beautiful stranger, thin with plump lips and mesmerizing eyes.

"Hello. I'm looking for Ah In's house." The man's voice was quiet, soft, and higher pitched than Ren had been expecting.

"Junsu." Joon was suddenly behind Ren. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm sorry. I forgot your name." Junsu smiled.

"Joon."

"Nice to see you again, Joon. Thank you for the invitation."

Ren raised an eyebrow at Junsu's impeccable manners. It didn't mesh with his idea of Ah In's preferred personality.

"Come in." Joon said, gently pushing his friend aside. Ren seemed distracted.

"Thank you." Junsu said, entering the house.

"Hi there." Taec was soon attached to his boyfriend's side.

Junsu greeted him politely. Soon, the others were gathered around the new face, offering names and introductions. Junsu was a bit overwhelmed but smiled and nodded.

"When will Ah In be here?" Jaewook asked.

"Soon." Woo Sung answered. "I told him to come straight home from work."

Junsu stepped further from the door as the chimes sounded again.

Jong Kook and Jaejoong made their entrance.

Seunghyun wrapped his arm around his puppy's waist. Taemin welcomed it. Jaejoong's heart was comforted to see the closeness between the two. He knew he'd hurt Taemin, though that had never been his intention. He also noted the new collar.

"Okay, he'll be here in a few minutes." Woo Sung announced. 

Everyone went silent, waiting for the birthday boy to appear.

Ah In nearly fell over when the group exclaimed "Happy Birthday!" He stared, shocked. Woo Sung and Ren laughed, knowing he had been thoroughly surprised. His fellow trainees all hugged him. His eyes landed on Junsu and went wide. 

"Happy Birthday, Ah In." Junsu grinned.

"Th--thanks. Everyone. Thanks. I...wow."

"Come get some cake." Ren grabbed his arm and urged him toward the table.

Ah In blew out the candles and they all clapped. Everyone enjoyed a piece of cake before the older men started to say their goodbyes.

"Leaving already?" Ah In sounded disappointed. 

"Just us old farts." Woo Sung joked. "You boys have your party."

"Seriously?" Ah In was shocked. The younger men were already drinking alcohol and he knew there was plenty more.

"Yes. Happy birthday." Woo Sung smiled, hugging his son. "We're meeting Joon's father for some drinks."

"Ah In." Joon said quietly. "Come here, please?"

Ah In followed Joon to the spare bedroom--now Ah In's room. Taecyeon and Jaewook were there. Joon closed the door. Ah In was nervous.

"I wanted to talk to you boys before I left." Jaewook explained. "I don't mind if you kiss each other, Ah In, but what happened last time was too much."

"I--" Ah In blushed.

"You don't need to say anything. It's in the past." Jaewook assured him. "But if you aren't going to be a part of our relationship, no more sexual activity with my boys."

"Yes. Of course." Ah In nodded, face hot.

"Kissing--even french kissing--is fine. But no blow jobs or hand jobs. No touching each other's genitals unless it's a helpful diaper change. Will you all agree to that?"

"Yes." Was the firm, unanimous answer.

"Are you going to keep your pants on?" Ah In eyed Taec, assuming that Taecyeon was wearing a diaper due to what Jaewook had just said. "I don't want Junsu to be uncomfortable."

"If I leave them on, I'll be uncomfortable. Besides, it won't bother him."

Ah In rolled his eyes. Taecyeon was impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Return of Truth or Dare" : alcohol + truth or dare. What could possibly go wrong?


	175. Return of Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the game begins, Junsu begins to learn about Ah In and his friends.

The older men left for their party while the younger men stayed for theirs. As soon as the door closed, Taecyeon took charge.

"Truth or Dare time!"

Hyunjoong rolled his eyes. "Seriously? Grow up."

"You're such a sore loser." Taecyeon teased. He pulled a phone from his pocket and set it on the living room carpet. "Come on."

"What's the punishment this time?" Ren asked.

"I should be spared. I'm the birthday boy." Ah In spoke up. 

"What sort of punishments have you used before?" Jiyong asked.

"Ah In had to run a lap around the exterior of the house, in the nude." Taecyeon chuckled as he recalled. "Hyunjoong had to greet the pizza delivery in a dress."

"Oh dear." Junsu mummered. Ah In's friends seemed a bit childish. Though, he didn't mind the visual of a naked Ah In. In fact, he wouldn't mind seeing any of these guys naked. Yummy.

"The cake." Hyunjoong offered. "Loser gets a piece of cake smeared on their face."

They all looked at him for a moment. 

"Awesome." Jiyong approved. 

After that was agreed upon, they all took a few moments choosing their seats in a circle-ish around the cellular device. Joon sat next to his boyfriend, of course, their knees touching. Taemin sat safely between Taecyeon and Ren. Ah In avoided sitting next to Joon and waited until Junsu sat next to the only other man he knew, Joon. Ah In then sat next to the beautiful man. Jaejoong sat beside Ah In; Hyunjoong next to him; Jiyong completed the circle-ish shape by sitting between his client and Ren. 

The app that the boys used chose Jiyong to go first.

"Let's ease into things. Truth."

\--Who is the best looking person in the room?--

Jiyong took a moment, looking each man over carefully. 

"I am."

After a smattering of chuckling, it was Ren's turn.

"Truth, I guess."

\--Would you rather be an athlete, pop star, or model?--

"I'd like to give modeling a try." Ren said, a little shy perhaps.

"As a man or woman?" Hyunjoong asked. 

"That's an insesitive question, isn't it?" Taemin spoke up.

"What?" Hyunjoong was confused, looking across the circle at Joon for help.

"There are androgynous models now, ya know." Ah In pointed out, proud of himself.

"But what do they model? Androgynous clothes? Who buys those?" Hyunjoong wondered aloud.

"Androgynous people?" Ah In pointed out, as if Hyunjoong was an idiot.

"How can there be enough people like that to pay for models?"

"You two are hilarious." Jaejoong shook his head in disbelief. 

"What?" Hyunjoong and Ah In asked at once.

Junsu covered his mouth, hiding a snicker. Oh these boys were something else. And then it was Ah In's turn.

"I live on the edge. Dare."

\--Find out who can jump the highest.--

"Seriously?. That's hardly a worthy dare." Ah In grumbled. And thus nine young men began jumping. It soon turned to laughter and they gave up trying to judge which of them had jumped the highest.

Joon picked dare, also feeling edgy. However, his challenge was simple.

\--Make a rhyme off the top of your head.--

"An asshole was Ah In our friend. But he got better. The end."

"Seriously?!" Ah In gaped as the other men laughed heartily--even Hyunjoong cracked a smile at that one.

"You know we love you." Joon teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Ah In waved a dismissive hand.

Junsu watched Ah In. Either these guys were very good friends and very comfortable with each other, or they were assholes.

Jiyong chose dare. 

\--See how many people you can squeeze onto a couch.--

Taecyeon was the first to the couch. He pulled Joon onto his lap.

"That's cheating." Hyunjoong said. 

"It only said to see how many people we could fit. It didn't say their butts had to be on the couch." Jiyong pointed out.

Ren sat next to Taecyeon, followed by Junsu. The couch was now full. Junsu patted his lap, eyeing Ah In.

"Your turn to sit on my lap." Junsu winked, making Ah In blush as he recalled that make out session in the restroom of the club, in which Junsu had been on Ah In's lap.

The others watched as Ah In sat on Junsu. Taemin sat on Ren. 

"Uh..." Hyunjoong faltered.

Jiyong pushed him toward the couch and the others pulled him down, so that the man was lying across Joon, Taemin, and Ah In. Jiyong carefully climbed onto them, eliciting a few grunts of protest and discomfort, lying across the back of the couch. 

Jaejoong stared, trying to figure out how he was going to fit.

"Get on Hyunjoong." Taec told him.

"I don't think that's happening." Jaejoong cocked an eyebrow. 

"Try it." Jiyong urged.

Jaejoong hesitantly approached the loaded furniture and found a spot to plant a foot, between Junsu and Ren's knees. He put one hand on Hyunjoong and immediately realized this was indeed not going to work. As he fell back, he instinctively reached out, catching Hyunjoong's shirt and dragging him down also. 

"Ow." Hyunjoong complained from the floor.

"Imagine how I feel." Jaejoong complained from under the other man. 

Taecyeon kissed the back of Joon's neck before letting him go. Taemin stood. Junsu wiggled just a tad before Ah In stood, leaving Ah In wondering if it had been his imagination. 

The men all took their places again on the floor.

"Eight, then." Jiyong grinned. "Sorry, Jae."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Return of Truth or Dare, part two" : the hi-jinx continue.


	176. Return of Truth or Dare, part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu kisses Ah In.

\--Make out with anybody of your choice until one of you gets tired.--

They all looked at Junsu. Who would he choose? Ah In wasn't looking. He hoped Junsu would choose someone else. But, at the same time, he hoped the man wouldn't. He didn't really want to see Junsu making out with anyone else. He didn't want to kiss another man in front of everybody, either.

Taecyeon nudged Joon and winked. Joon grinned back. They were both hoping Junsu would pick Ah In. They knew their friend was wanting more from Junsu than just friendship, but lacked the courage to tell  him. Ren also knew and was watching with bated breath.

Junsu turned his head to look at the handsome, shirtless man beside him.

"He's straight." Jaejoong cautioned. "Better to pick someone else."

Junsu laughed. Straight? Ha! Good one!

Ah In turned red. He didn't want anyone to know--not now, not like this! He had wanted this part of his life to be worked out in private. These guys were too...loud and invasive--his thoughts were gone the moment Junsu's lips touched his. Those lips. It was as if they were in that club again. Those soft, warm, luscious lips caressing his, everything around them fading away. Fuck it all. He really, really liked kissing these lips. 

And then there was tongue. Ah In remembered he liked that also. He let Junsu in, enjoying the dance of their tongues rubbing and tasting, tilting his head to get more of the gorgeous man. 

Yes. Junsu was a man. He was kissing a man. So what? He liked it. He really, really liked it.

Junsu's fingers slipped into Ah In's hair, tongue delving into the man's mouth. Ah In managed to keep from moaning, but just barely. He was still aware that he had an audience, though he didn't care enough to stop kissing Junsu. 

The audience was staring--gaping, even. They had never expected to see their straight friend--the one with a long time girlfriend--to be hungrily tasting a flamboyant male that was a stranger to all of them. Joon and Taecyeon were not shocked. They were, perhaps, a little surprised that Ah In was giving in so fully to the kiss in front of every one here, but they had certainly seen him behave this way with Junsu before. 

It wasn't that Ah In was tired, per say, but he was tired of being stared at. He pushed Junsu back just a little and pulled away, trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin.

"Tired already?" Junsu grinned at him.

Ah In hid his face, pulling his knees up to also hide his bulge. 

"Wow." Hyunjoong said. 

"Yes." Ren echoed. "Wow." He knew Ah In was interested in Junsu, but he didn't realize his boyfriend's son was that interested in Junsu--or any male!

"I don't even know what to say." Jaejoong managed. "I so thought you were straight. You know, before that performance."

"Shut up." Ah In mumbled from behind his arms.

Taemin glanced at Jaejoong. He hadn't always been this mean, had  he? No. Jae was usually nicer than this. Right?

"You okay there, Ah In?" Jiyong asked, a hint of actual concern in his voice.

Ah In nodded, silent, still unable to look at anyone. 

"My time is up." Taecyeon broke the mood, he hoped. "I'm going to put my clothes on now."

"Good." Hyunjoong announced. "That's disgusting."

Jiyong laughed. After Taecyeon returned in his own clothing, the game resumed, Ah In's face still hidden. Junsu patted his back.

\--Switch 2 clothing items with Joon.--

Joon pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it to Jiyong. Jiyong unbuttoned his shirt and passed it to Joon carefully. Joon pulled it on, but didn't button it. Taecyeon enjoyed the view of Joon's sculpted chest. The guys then exchanged socks. 

\--Describe your most disappointing sexual partner.--

Ren and Taemin giggled. Jiyong grinned. Hyunjoong and Jaejoong laughed. They all looked at Joon and Taecyeon. Joon turned to his boyfriend, mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"My most disappointing sexual partner?" Joon repeated.

"Oh stop it." Taecyeon acted unaffected. "Nobody you've been with could possibly be as good as me."

"You're saying I couldn't attract someone who's good in bed?" Joon challenged.

"You weren't with a man until me, babe." Taecyeon drawled lecherously, causing Joon to blush, as he knew it would. "Now go ahead and tell us about your most disappointing sexual partner."

Joon cleared his throat, looking at his fingers now. 

"Uh, I guess it was my first one. We didn't know what we were doing. We were both clumsy and she was in a hurry. I didn't even get off."

Taemin chose truth. --Do you think you could ever be straight?-- Taemin considered it carefully.

"I guess." He shrugged. "It's more about the person than their genitals, anyway." He somehow avoided looking at Jaejoong.

\--Have you ever fooled around with more than one person in the same day?--

"No." Ren's answer came quick.

"Fuck." Ah In's face had come out of hiding and his bulge was a thing of the past. He cursed when he saw that the app wasn't giving him a choice this time. It was making him take a dare. He was silent when the dare came up.

\--Call up a past lover on speaker phone.--

Joon, Taecyeon, and Ren knew that Ah In only had one past lover. The others may or may not have known. Junsu definately didn't know. They were looking expectantly at the birthday boy. 

"No." Ren spoke up. "That won't work."

"Then he gets cake to the face!" Hyunjoong said gleefully. 

"No. This dare isn't possible." Joon added. "It's not his fault."

"Why isn't it possible?" Taemin asked. "You've had only one lover?"

Ah In felt like running. This game was stupid. It was bad. This whole thing--his thoughts were interupted by Taecyeon speaking.

"Yes. Can we move on now?"

Junsu was staring at Ah In. What? He already had a lover? What a total ass! He suddenly had no interest in being here. He was only at this party to get closer to Ah In. But he wasn't going to be anybody's side piece! 

"How can you sit here and make out with somebody when you're already dating someone?" Junsu blurted at him. "That's so fucking cheap."

"No-no!" Ah In scrambled. "We broke up!"

"What?" Taemin spoke for them. 

"We broke up." Ah In repeated, nearly whispering. "I don't want to talk about it. Please."

"I'm sorry." Taemin offered. Ah In nodded.

"So you do have a past lover to call." Hyunjoong pointed out.

"No." Ren said firmly. "Let him have a pass. It is his birthday party."

"If we give him a pass this time, when are we going to stop?" Hyunjoong persisted.

"Just this one." Ah In pleaded. "I'll do any other dare--just not this. It's too soon. Please."

Hyunjoong sighed. "Fine. Just once."

The others agreed, one by one. Junsu was the last to speak his vote. He was still looking at Ah In. Ah In finally looked at him. Junsu saw the pain and embarrassment and decided to take it easy on the man. However, if he was even going to consider dating Ah In, he would absolutely need to know more about this!

"Okay." Junsu agreed.

The app then did the same thing to Joon. It forced a dare on him. His was easier, however. --Get as close to Jiyong as you can without touching him.-- The two stood face to face, carefully inching toward each other. Jiyong appreciated Joon's warmth up close, their breath landing on each other's skin. Jiyong had always found the other man handsome, but up close he was even hotter. They then retreated back to their seats.

\--On a scale of 1 to 10, how turned on are you right now?-- Jaejoong considered this for a moment. 

"Two."

"I can't believe you're even a little turned on." Hyunjoong muttered. 

\--Feel Jiyong's bicep for 15 seconds.-- Hyunjoong rolled his eyes but did as his dare said. Jiyong made sure to flex it for him.

\--If you were to have a threeway, who would you want to do it with?-- Joon sighed. Of course. He should have learned by now that truth wasn't safer for him than dare. 

"Rihanna and Beyonce."

Laughter broke out--even Taecyeon was laughing. 

"What?" Joon complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Return of Truth or Dare, part four" : more kissing


	177. Return of Truth or Dare, part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys continue.

\--Group dare: raise your hand if you are interested in a threesome.--

Taec raised his hand. Joon did not, nor did Ren. Hyunjoong raised his hand. Junsu, Ah In, Jaejoong, and Jiyong kept their hands down. Taec gave his boyfriend a look, but said nothing.

Hyunjoong chose truth. --How old were you when you first touched a vagina?--

"Not your own." Ah In told him, earning laughter from his friends and even Junsu.

Hyunjoong scowled at Ah In as he answered with a number and nothing more. 

Ren chose dare. --Slowly kiss Hyunjoong's chest.--

"Leave your shirt on." Ren told him, reluctantly approaching the man. He took a deep breath and kissed the man's shirt, hoping he had taken enough time to be considered doing it slowly.

\--Yes or no: do you have any fantasies you would be ashamed to admit?-- That summed up Jaejoong's sex life. "Yes," he said.

The others wanted more details, but they weren't going to get it. Taemin especially wondered, but then it was Taemin's turn.

\--Have a three way kiss. You chose who.--

"Whom." Taecyeon corrected.

Taemin wanted to pick Jae and everyone expected him to, but he didn't. Seunghyun had gotten jealous and finally told Taemin to come home. Maybe Jae could get jealous, too.

"Taec and Joon."

"Really?" Joon sighed. He took another drink of soju and met his partners.

It's difficult to kiss two people at the same time. It was basically a lot of flailing tongues and a bit of saliva. It felt strange to Taemin, as well as to Joon and Taecyeon. The three of them had their eyes closed, but still had an idea of whose tongue was whose. Joon wondered why he, Taec, and Jaewook hadn't tried a kiss like this. The thought turned him on a little. He wondered if it was the alcohol, but he really really wanted Jaewook right now. As he rubbed his tongue against Taemin and Taec's, he imagined it was Jaewook in Taemin's place. Fuck. He wanted sex tonight.

Taemin was imagining Jaejoong watching him kiss and be kissed by two other men right in front of him. He hoped Jaejoong was jealous. He hoped this looked hot and sexy, not awkward like it felt.

"Looks better in the pornos." Hyunjoong commented. "And not just because you're all guys."

Taemin glanced at Jaejoong, after he settled back into his seat. Jaejoong showed no hint of what he was thinking or feeling. 

"Fucking shit." Ah In complained as the app forced another dare upon him. He repeated those words as his dare was revealed.

\--Kiss Taecyeon on the lips and then bite his lip gently.--

Ah In gave Taecyeon a pick on the lips and then bit him.

"Ow!" Taecyeon blurted, shoving his friend away. "Gently!"

"That was gentle." Ah In told him. "Not my fault you're a wimp."

Junsu wasn't crazy about watching Ah In kiss another man, but it was obvious Ah In hadn't wanted to do it. Of course, if he truly hadn't wanted to do it, he'd be wearing cake right now.

Taecyeon was forced to accept a truth. --If you could suck your own dick, would you?--

"Hell yes! I should be able to see what keeps the guys coming back for more!"

Joon reached over and dope slapped his boyfriend. 

Hyunjoong's dare. --Nibble on Joon's earlobe.--

"Seriously?!" Joon groaned.

Hyunjoong's nibble was a lot more lips than teeth. Joon shuddered and was glad when it was over.

"Need to work on your technique." Jiyong told his client.

Junsu chose dare. --Jaejoong just fell on his butt. Massage it for a minute so it feels better.--

Jaejoong laid on his stomach and Junsu straddled his legs, hands resting on the perfect ass before him. He looked at Ah In as he kneaded the handfuls skillfully. Jaejoong closed his eyes. He'd be lying if he said this stranger's massage didn't feel good. What didn't feel good was the way the chastity device pressed against him. Ah In locked eyes with Junsu, no longer paying attention to the other man's fondling of Jaejoong's ass. The tip of Junsu's tongue ran over the lips that Ah In had quickly grown to desire. He knew Junsu was flirting with him and he didn't mind it one bit.

"I feel better. Thanks." Jaejoong said.

Junsu got off the man and sat back down next to Ah In. 

\--Attempt to unclothe Jaejoong for 30 seconds.-- Taecyeon was on him in a flash. Jaejoong was no wimp, but Taecyeon was a beast. He managed to yank the man's pants down to his ankles by the time his 30 seconds were up.

"Holy shit. That's more than a two on the arousal scale." Hyunjoong said with raised eyebrows.

They all looked, then. It wasn't hard to miss. The bulge in Jaejoong's boxers was impressive. Of course, Jaejoong was the only one in the room that knew the bulge had nothing to do with an erect penis. The bulge was simply the cage that encased his penis--no room for an erection. Jaejoong said nothing to correct the misunderstanding.

\--Bite Joon anywhere below the waist.--

"Why me?!" Joon lamented.

Jiyong playfully and gently bit his leg. Joon was grateful.

\--Would you let your partner urinate on you?--

"No." Joon answered, not needing to think about it.

"Really? What's the difference?" Hyunjoong challenged. "You pee on yourself."

Ren gasped.

"Shut the fuck up." Ah In growled at their new friend. "Or you'll be the one peeing yourself." 

Junsu watched Ah In, curious about his real relationship with Joon. He was certainly protective of the man.

"Whatever." Hyunjoong wasn't impressed.

Taecyeon chose a truth to distract them all. --Which super hero would you want to sleep with?--

"Does Super Man have a super penis?"

Junsu's truth was, --When was the last time you masturbated?-- Junsu smiled. He knew exactly the last time!

"Let's see..." He pretended to search his memory. "It was recently. I was at a club and this hot guy started making out with me. He was perfect--manly and knew what he wanted. But suddenly  he left and I was all alone and very worked up."

Ah In hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. He was actually kind of excited and pleased that Junsu had been that turned on by him. He couldn't look at the other man right now, though, and he could just imagine that smirk on Taec's face upon hearing Junsu's story.

Ren chose truth again. He was always choosing truth. --When was the last time you had sex?--

"Yesterday." Ren answered easily, remembering the way Woo Sung had devoured him like a starving man whose appetite could only be satisfied by pink, mesh panties on a younger man.

"Gross." Ah In lamented.

\--Step into a bathroom with somebody of your choice and don't come out for 5 minutes.--

They all looked at Jiyong, wondering who he was going to choose.


	178. Return of Truth or Dare, part five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of the game. Who will get the punishment?

"Come on, Hyunjoong." Jiyong took hold of his client's hand and pulled the reluctant man to the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" Hyunjoong hissed at his companion.

"You're my client." Jiyong used the man's previous words against him. "You didn't want me messing around with anyone else." As Jiyong spoke, he got closer to the man.

"I just meant you shouldn't have sex with anyone else right now." Hyunjoong flustered, backing up until he was pressed against the wall. "You could have chosen someone else to be in here with you."

"It's a Truth or Dare game with alcohol involved. What do you think they'd expect to do in here with me?" Jiyong asked, eyebrow raised, smirk on his lips.

Hyunjoong didn't have an answer. Jiyong stepped closer, leaving no distance between them.

"If you want my attention, it's yours." Jiyong said in a quiet voice before capturing his client's lips.

Hyunjoong didn't like the way Jiyong made him feel--jealous, weak, confused--when he was making Hyunjoong feeling turned on. Enough of this. Hyunjoong picked Jiyong up and turned, slamming him against the wall before attacking his mouth with an aggressive kiss.

Hyunjoong wasn't sure what he was expecting from Jiyong in response, but he certainly didn't have any complaints about what the man did. Jiyong wrapped his arms and legs around the muscular man, giving into the kiss with matched vigor. Hyunjoong's hands found Jiyong's fine ass, grabbing roughly. Jiyong moaned into the kiss, grinding against Hyunjoong's hardening bulge with his own.

Hyunjoong wasn't going to lose himself in this moment. He knew five minutes would be up before he could get any satisfaction, so he dropped Jiyong to his feet and pinned the man's arms over his head, leaving their lips close as he spoke.

"We should finish this at the apartment." He breathed onto Jiyong's heated flesh, making the man shiver. Hyunjoong was so fucking proud of himself. He felt like he had the upper hand for the first time since he'd met his companion.

"Sounds like fun." Jiyong purred at him. 

There was a knock on the door.

"Don't have too much fun, guys." Jaejoong said. "Your five minutes is up. Put your clothes back on and come back to the game."

Hyunjoong opened the door and glared at Jaejoong.

"Not everyone here is as turned on as you."

Jaejoong just grinned as his eyes lingered on Hyunjoong's crotch and then back at the angry man's eyes, brow raised.

"Shut up." Hyunjoong growled, though the man hadn't said a word, and pushed past him to his seat on the living room floor.

Jiyong chuckled and moved past Jaejoong, hand brushing over the tall man's bulge as he passed. He stopped and turned his head, looking at Jaejoong, surprised. He knew what he just felt in his hand. Jaejoong knew that he knew. A silent moment passed between them. Then, Jaejoong leaned close and whispered in Jiyong's ear.

"Careful. I could tell your client all about it. You know he'd love to have that kind of control over you."

Jiyong shivered for real this time. No way in hell would he allow that! 

"No worries." Jiyong assured him and they walked back to the living room together.

\--French Taemin's neck for 30 seconds.-- Sometimes it bothered Joon how eager his boyfriend was to put his lips on another man, but mostly he was just annoyed with Taecyeon's antics and sometimes--occasionally--he enjoyed watching others squirm from the attention. Taemin was squirming as Taecyeon sat on his legs and teased the boy's sensitive flesh. Taemin was willing himself not to get interested, but it was quite the battle. Taecyeon was damn good. After 30 seconds, so called by Joon, Taecyeon grinned at the puppy, pecked his lips, and went back to his seat. Joon reached over and swatted the back of Taecyeon's head.

"You need to stop hitting me." Taecyeon pouted at him, trying to look sad.

"You need to stop kissing other people." Joon shot back, not buying the act. 

"I like cake, but not that much." Taec defended himself.

"Uh uh."

Hyunjoong was so very glad he chose dare. --Bite Taemin anywhere below the waist.-- A chance to harrass his uncle's puppy? Priceless. He wished he could see his uncle's reaction. Poor Taemin wasn't fully recovered from Taecyeon's actions, when he was attacked by his client's nephew. Hyunjoong pushed him onto his back and spread his legs, biting Taemin's upper, inner thigh. 

"Ah!" Taemin cried out, though none of them were sure if it was from pain or pleasure--or some combination. 

Hyunjoong's ear had felt Taemin's semi hard penis thru his clothing, as his teeth assaulted the boy's thigh. He figured Taemin cried out from pleasure, and grinned evilly as he sat back down.

Taemin covered his face with his hands. He wasn't sure which felt worse--being turned on by Taecyeon's kissing or Hyunjoong's touch. It made him sick. Ren reached over and rubbed his friend's shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay." Ren whispered so only Taemin could hear him. "Sometimes our bodies turn against us. It's not your fault."

Taemin was glad someone understood. Meanwhile, Jaejoong was looking at Hyunjoong. He hadn't minded Taecyeon kissing on Taemin, but what Hyunjoong had done to the puppy bothered him. Maybe it was because Hyunjoong looked so very pleased with himself. 

Ren chose truth, as usual. --Yes or no: do you have any fantasies you would be ashamed to admit?-- His answer was an innocent no. 

"You should be ashamed to admit you like my old man's dick!" Ah In said, causing the others to laugh. They found great entertainment in his discomfort.

\--Back Junsu into a corner and give him a sloppy kiss.-- Ah In wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the sexual tension in the room, but he didn't hesitate. He grabbed Junsu and pushed him toward the wall. Junsu's eyes were wide as he took in the sudden appearance of the attitude he'd seen from Ah In the night they'd met. Ah In pushed the other man's shoulders and held them, licking Junsu's lips before delving between them. Junsu held onto Ah In's elbows as he tried to keep up with the other man. 

"Holy shit." Ren breathed, looking to Taecyeon and Joon. "He's really into Junsu, isn't he?"

Taecyeon shrugged.

After the sloppy kiss, Ah In wiped his lips with the back of his hand, collecting the mix of saliva. He took Junsu's hand and led him back to the circle. 

"You take your dares seriously." Hyunjoong commented.

Jiyong chose dare. --Ah In must pick a body part. You must lick it for 30 seconds.-- Ah In, being the smart ass he was, held up his middle finger. Jiyong grinned and accepted, sucking and licking the man's finger erotically. Ah In turned red, regretting his bravado. 

"You lucky dog." After the performance, Jaejoong nudged Hyunjoong with his elbow, grinning.

\--Lick Ah In's lips.-- Hyunjoong sighed and got it over with as quickly as possible. 

\--Tie Taecyeon's hands behind his back. Release him after 5 minutes.-- Ah In was happy to oblige. He accepted a scarf from Taemin and tied Taec's wrists together tightly. Joon watched, interested. After Ah In left the man alone, Joon locked eyes with his lover. 

The app chose Taecyeon next. --Gag Ren and leave it on for 5 minutes.--

"Kinda need my hands to do that." Taecyeon said.

"I can do it for you." Jaejoong volunteered.

"I don't like this." Ren said.

"Cake?" Hyunjoong asked. He seemed very eager for someone to get cake to the face--as long as he wasn't that someone.

"No..." Ren said and held still while Jaejoong pushed some cloth into his mouth and tied another of his scarves around his head. Ren didn't like it. This wasn't comfortable at all--sitting here gagged in front of everybody. He felt weird.

Taecyeon tested his own bonds. He had to give Ah In credit for a well tied knot. "Which would you rather have?" Taecyeon asked Ren, grinning because he knew Ren couldn't answer him. Ren just gave him the evil eye.

And then the app chose Ren. --Have a three way kiss. You choose who.-- Ren shook his head, making muffled noises from behind the gag, eyes big.

"Hard to kiss when you're gagged for another 5 minutes." Taecyeon said, getting another glare.

"I think Ren believes Taecyeon should have gotten the gag instead." Jaejoong chuckled. 

Ren nodded emphatically.

"If we removed the gag, would you do this dare?" Jiyong asked.

Ren shook his head. 

"Cake!" Hyunjoong was thrilled. 

At that moment, unknown to the boys, the older men returned. While they were exiting the vehicles and walking toward the house, The boys were dragging Ren to the dining room--except for Taecyeon who was complaining that nobody had untied him.

"Game's not over yet." Joon told him. "Be careful or I'll gag you, too."

Taecyeon sort of, kind of wanted him to. A strange thought.

Ren was protesting from behind his gag, but his pleas were ignored. The boys played rock, paper, scissors to chose who got the honors. Joon won. He picked up a small piece of cake and smiled at Ren.

"Don't worry," he assured his friend. "It won't hurt."

Ren rolled his eyes.

The others cheered and laughed as Joon smeared the frosting all over Ren's face as Hyunjoong and Ah In held him in place, preventing him from pulling away, no matter how much he tried. Joon glanced over at his lover. Taec was distracted by the festivities and partially handicapped. Joon grinned and laughed quietly as he stalked closer to his boyfriend.

"What the fuck!" Taecyeon shrieked as Joon pulled his waistband and thrust a handful of cake into his pull-up.

Joon laughed as he retracted his hand and wiped it on Taecyeon's face. Taecyeon was glad the diaper was dry and clean as the frosting and cake stuck to his face. The others were laughing hard, even Ren--though the others still weren't releasing their hold on him so he could wipe his face clean.

"I can't believe you did that!" Taecyeon gaped at his mild mannered boyfriend who was bent over with laughter.

Ah In let go of Ren just long enough to share a high-five with Joon. Joon took the opportunity to flick some of the cake debris at Ah In.

"Fucker!" Ah In blurted as it hit him in the eye.

Taecyeon laughed. Ah In let go of Ren and reached for the cake, throwing a piece at Joon. Joon ducked and it hit Hyunjoong.

"Hey!"

The sight of Hyunjoong sputtering while wearing a piece of splattered cake in his hair was enough to send Jiyong into a fit of laughter. 

"What on earth." Came a voice that didn't belong to any of the boys. 

They all froze, laughter dying, and turned to the source. They took in the sight of Seunghyun, Woo Sung, Seung Won, Jong Kook, and Jaewook standing there staring at them as if they'd lost their minds. And surely it appeared they might have.

Poor Ren was gagged and had cake covering his pretty face--even in his long eyelashes. Taecyeon's hands were tied behind his back and he had a smear of frosting across one cheek. Hyunjoong was fuming while he attempted to get the cake from his hair. Jaejoong wasn't wearing pants and appeared to be sporting wood (to everyone but Jong Kook.) Ah In was topless and wiping his face, searching for bits of cake. Joon was wearing Jiyong's shirt, open and hanging off one shoulder, one hand covered with cake. 

For a moment, the two groups looked at each other, neither knowing what on earth to say--either to explain or ask what in the fuck was happening. And then the boys dissolved into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Unmasking" : There's a lot of cake to clean up; Jiyong admits something to Hyunjoong.


	179. Unmasking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Truth or Dare. Jiyong and Hyunjoong come to an agreement.

"Princess!" Woo Sung rescued his lover from his friends,  gently wiping the cake from the boy's face. Ren said something from behind the gag, but Woo Sung just smiled at him and kept cleaning. Ren's brows furrowed and he reached up to undo the gag. Woo Sung stopped him with a quiet but firm, "no." Ren stared at him.

Woo Sung put his lips to Ren's ear, whispering, "I don't know why, but it's turning me on, babe."

Ren continued to stare at him, feeling a little intrigued. Woo Sung realized there was no other way to get Ren clean. He untied the gag and removed it, giving his boy's lips a peck. 

Taecyeon, however, was not having as much luck convincing his client to free him. Jaewook wiped Taecyeon's face clean, amusement clear in his eyes. 

"Looks like you boys had fun."

"Untie me, pleeeeeease." Taecyeon whined.

"No. I rather like this." Jaewook told him. "If you don't stop whining, I'll gag you, too."

Taecyeon pouted. Not fair.

"But, Daddy, he put cake in my pants."

Jaewook looked at a very satisfied Joon and laughed. Oh precious Joon. He almost embraced the boy and showered him with kisses, but didn't want to make things even more uncomfortable between Joon and Seung Won. 

"Joon." Taecyeon pleaded. "Untie me."

Joon shook his head. "Nope."

"Happy Birthday, Ah In." Jaewook hugged his friend's son, handing him an envelope. "We got something for you. Thanks for letting us share your birthday with you. We're going to get going now."

Seung Won also hugged the boy and then his son. Joon returned the hug, smiling up at his father. It did Seung Won's heart so good to see Joon look at him that way. He hated that he missed out on Joon's formative years. He hated that he missed out on Joon's life until now. But he was so very happy that this young man, who had been thru so much, gave him a chance.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Seung Won said to him.

Joon nodded happily before saying his good byes to his friends. He waved and headed out with his guys.

"Go take a shower, babe. I'll see everyone off." Woo Sung said to his lover before kissing his cheek. Ren left without a word.

"Did you have fun, puppy?" Seunghyun kissed his companion.

"Yes." Taemin nuzzled and snuggled his way into Seunghyun's embrace.

"You sure?" The older man chuckled. "You seem awful eager to ignore your friends."

"No. Just wanna go home now."

"Okay." Seunghyun nodded to his friends and took his puppy home.

"He needs to work on his social skills." Jong Kook observed.

"Like you have room to talk." Jaejoong told him.

Woo Sung couldn't help the shocked laugh that escaped him. He couldn't believe the muscle man's submissive would talk to him that way! Jong Kook grabbed a handful of his sub's hair and yanked his head back. Jaejoong grinned at the man.

"You'll pay for that." Jong Kook growled.

Woo Sung watched the exchange with interest. Yes, this sub was exactly what Jong Kook needed.

"What are you looking at?" Jong Kook snapped at his friend.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Woo Sung answered, keeping his amusement hidden. Jong Kook was so hooked.

"Happy Birthday, Ah In." Jiyong said. "Thanks for inviting us. It was fun."

Hyunjoong was still trying to get all the cake out of his hair.

"Yeah. Loads of fun." The man said grumpily.

Ah In chuckled. He enjoyed seeing Hyunjoong uncomfortable. 

"Thanks for coming." Ah In told the pair as they left. 

"Happy Birthday, Ah In. That was a blast." Jaejoong told his friend after Jong Kook let go of his hair. "I'll see you later."

Jong Kook said his farewells and followed Jaejoong to the car. Woo Sung wondered if Jong Kook realized he was following his sub. He shook his head. So out of character for the man.

"I'm going to check on Ren." Woo Sung told his son. "It was nice to see you again, Junsu." He said politely.

"Likewise." 

After Woo Sung closed his bedroom door behind him, Ah In sighed.

"Something wrong?" Junsu asked. Ah In had seemed happy moments ago.

"They are so going to be fucking all night."

"Does it bother you most because it's your friend with your father?"

"I'm not sure, but it doesn't help. To be fair, he was my dad's boyfriend before I ever met him. I'm sure it doesn't help that he's younger than me."

"Yeah. Wow." Junsu removed a piece of cake from Ah In's hair. "You want to go do something so you don't have to put up with it tonight?"

"That would be awesome."

***

"Come on, guys. It's not funny!" Taecyeon protested as Jaewook buckled him into the front seat, wrists still firmly tied behind his back.

"It's not meant to be funny, baby." Jaewook said as he started the car and pulled onto the street. 

"Jooooon!"

Joon reached forward, his fingertips ghosting over Taecyeon's neck. Taec closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. Joon leaned forward, turning his lover's head to kiss his lips.

"Joon, honey, sit back and buckle up."

Joon did as he was told.

***

Hyunjoong had talked a good game in the bathroom at Woo Sung's house, but when they got back to the apartment, his bravado was nowhere in sight. He headed straight for the shower in order to wash cake out of his hair.

"Let me give you a hand." Jiyong was suddenly there in all his naked glory.

Hyunjoong pretended he wasn't checking the man out, but he sure as hell was. That lean, lithe body with the well defined muscles and the tattoos scattered across the perfect canvas. His eyes, of course, traveled to the man's organ hanging between his legs. Impressive.

Jiyong coaxed Hyunjoong under the shower head and ran his hands thru the man's hair, getting it wet. He then put some shampoo on his hands and started to lather up the taller man's scalp. His body was brushing against Hyunjoong's. The man being washed had his eyes closed, enjoying the scalp massage. Jiyong was very good at it. Come to think of it, Jiyong as good at everything. Damn it.

"What are you thinking about?" Came the man's quiet voice.

"Hmm?" Hyunjoong mummered.

"You looked relaxed but then you started to frown. Am I doing this wrong?"

Hyunjoong opened his eyes and removed Jiyong's hands from his hair. "What the fuck do you ever do wrong?"

"What?" Jiyong tilted his head, confused.

"You're so fucking perfect at everything. It's annoying." Hyunjoong blurted before rinsing the suds out. After the job was done, he pushed past his companion and grabbed a towel. 

"Hyunjoong." Jiyong turned the water off and grabbed a towel for himself. 

The client ignored his companion, drying himself and leaving the room with the terrycloth wrapped around his hips. Jiyong followed, not bothering with the towel any more. He caught up with the other man in the bedroom, grabbing his arm.

"Hyunjoong."

The angry man yanked his arm away and opened a dresser drawer.

Jiyong waited until his client had pulled on some lounge pants before trying again.

"Would you please look at me?"

Hyunjoong turned his dark gaze on his companion. "What?"

"I'm not perfect at everything, Hyunjoong." 

"Fooled me." He retorted.

"Of course I did. I don't go around advertising that I've fucked up. If I was as perfect as you believe, I wouldn't be a paid companion, would I?"

Some of the darkness left Hyunjoong's gaze. "So why are you a pr--paid companion?"

Jiyong sighed and sat on the bed. "I fucked up and this was the only way I could see to get out."

"I can't imagine a situation bad enough to sell my body." Hyunjoong replied, actually thinking about it.

"Neither could I. That's how I got here."

"I don't want a sex slave." Hyunjoong was thinking out loud. "I don't really want a lover, either. I'm too selfish to be a good boyfriend. But a sex friend? Yeah, I could go for that."

Jiyong simply listened, figuring this was part of a companion's duty and that it seemed a good idea to let Hyunjoong talk, as the man was becoming more human in Jiyong's eyes. 

"An exclusive sex friend. Does that make sense?" Hyunjoong waited for Jiyong's answer.

"I think people define their own relationships with the other people in them." Jiyong said, once he realized the other man was waiting for him to say something. 

"So let's define our relationship."

Jiyong waited. Hyunjoong waited.

"You don't have to stay here." Hyunjoong finally spoke. "You don't have to stick with me just because my uncle paid for you--I mean, your companionship. If you just want to be roommates, we can work something out."

"I don't have anywhere to go." Jiyong admitted. "Not that I should go to, anyway. If the price of me staying here is having sex with you, then I'll have sex with you and no one else. That's what your issue is, right?"

Hyunjoong looked at his hands. "I don't want to pay for sex--whether it's cash or letting you stay here. I only want to have sex with someone that wants to have sex with me."

"You know you're handsome, right? And sexy?"

"Not to sound conceited, but yeah. I know people get turned off by my personality, though."

"I know. I didn't know you did."

Hyunjoong's anger flared up again.

"Look at me." Jiyong said calmly, putting his hand on Hyunjoong's leg. "I want you to see that I'm being sincere. I'm not flattering you."

Hyunjoong looked at him, anger still in his eyes.

"Do you know why those guys invited you tonight?" Jiyong asked.

"Entertainment and they like you."

"Partially, I'm sure. But the other part of it is that they have seen the same thing I have. You act like a prick because you're scared."

"What the fuck." Hyunjoong pushed Jiyong's hand off his leg. "You're not a shrink."

"No. I'm just human. I'm just the human that's been by your side for a while now. I've had plenty of time to observe you. You're so used to people being turned off by you, that you're careful not to make friends. Rejection from near strangers doesn't hurt nearly as much as rejection from friends."

"That's bull shit."

"You're doing it right now. And I get it. I totally understand. We all have our fronts, Hyunjoong. We all have a mask we put on when we feel like we can't be ourselves. So, you and I can keep our masks on and pretend we have it all together and don't need anyone else. Or, we can try to unmask ourselves at least a little bit so that we have at least one place where we don't have to keep up the exhausting work of pretending." 

Hyunjoong was still looking at him. Part of his mind was telling him that Jiyong was absolutely 100% spot on. The other part was telling him that this was Jiyong being perfect again. Damn this man. 

"Prove it." Hyunjoong challenged. 

Jiyong sighed. "It's hard." He admitted. "I don't want to open myself up to rejection, either."

"All I see and all I hear right now is some dude still trying to be perfect. I'm so fucking sick and tired of you being fucking perfect!"

"I'm not perfect! You want the truth? I was a prostitute. Okay? People paid me to have sex with them. I was a whore!"

Hyunjoong stared at him. 

"I was a prostitute and I was involved with drugs." Jiyong said quietly, no longer looking at his client. "I got in trouble and when I got out, I had nothing unless I went right back to what got me in trouble in the first place. I figured this would be not quite the same as prostitution, so I told myself it would be better for me. I told myself I'd moved up in the world. And then when I saw what an ass you were, I told myself that I was better now, so I didn't have to have sex with you."

Hyunjoong was floored. Out of everything he expected, none of it had been this.

"But then...you...I saw what your life has been like--a little of it anyway. I realized why you are the way you are. I realized that deep down, you really do care about other people." Jiyong continued.

"Do you like me?"

"No. I mean, friends maybe. But no, I'm not in love with your or anything like that. You're sexy as fuck."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a moment. 

"Roommates?" Jiyong asked hopefully.

"Roommates that have sex with each other?" Hyunjoong countered, as if this were a negotiation, which maybe it was.

"Exclusive?" Jiyong asked for clarification.

"Until further notice. I mean, if you find someone else, just tell me."

"Okay." Jiyong nodded. "That's fair."

"But it's not sex in exchange for rent."

"Right."

"It's sex because..."

"We trust each other and we like sex." Jiyong told him.

"Right." Hyunjoong agreed. ""But not right now. I don't want sex right now."

Jiyong managed not to chuckle, seeing Hyunjoong's insecurities flare up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Mixing It Up"


	180. Mixing It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More aftermath

Woo Sung was a bit surprised with himself. His kink had always been a man dressed as a woman. From the time he was a teenager till now, it had always been that. But tonight when he walked into the house and saw his lovely Ren being held in place by two men and gagged, he felt a spark that he often felt when Ren sauntered by in some lingerie. And now his mind was racing along with some fantasy that had to do with Ren and himself. He told himself to go for it. Well, actually, he told himself to talk to Ren about it first. But the fantasy was getting more and more controlling. Woo Sung wanted this and it surprised him.

Ren wasn't surprised that Woo Sung got into the shower with him. He had been sort of expecting it. What he hadn't been expecting was what the man did when he got into the shower.

***

 

Taemin was quiet on the ride home. Seunghyun let him have his space. When they got home, Taemin got some water and headed for the bedroom. Seunghyun waited for a few minutes and entered the bedroom. He sat on the bed next to Taemin and stroked the boy's hair.

"Did Hyunjoong behave himself?"

"Pretty much." Taemin answered, disinterested.

"Did you want to stay longer?"

"No."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Taemin sighed.

"I'll be in the other room." The older man said, kissing the puppy's cheek before he left.

Taemin got off the bed and opened the closet door, eyeing his clothing. Seunghyun had purchased all of it, probably wasn't fair to just take it all. His fingers played with the collar around his neck. He didn't need any of this shit. He didn't need to be ignored by a man who claimed to want him. He didn't need to be rejected by the man he loved. He could just move on, again. He was young. Life was short--no need for him to spend time here being miserable. 

The young man decided he shouldn't take any of the clothing with him. He could get more. He would just take what he was wearing. He closed the door and removed his collar. 

***

Taecyeon couldn't believe they still hadn't untied him. Jaewook opened the passenger side door, unbuckled the boy, and helped him to his feet. 

"How long?" Taecyeon whined.

"As long as Daddy wants." Jaewook replied, tugging him into the house. He removed Taecyeon's shoes and waited for Joon to remove his own. "To the bathroom, boys." He led the way.

Once in the bathroom, Jaewook let go of the whiny baby. 

"Joon, it wasn't very nice of you to put cake in your brother's pants." Jaewook scolded.

"But it was funny." Joon chuckled.

"So not funny." Taec pouted.

"Take your brother's clothes off so you can clean up your mess, Joonie." Jaewook commanded.

Joon undid Taec's pants and pushed them down, a bit surprised to find the pull-up dry. He pulled that down, too, and Taec stepped out of them. Joon looked over his shoulder at Jaewook. There was no way to get Taec's shirt off unless they freed his wrists.

"Get the cake off him, Joonie." Jaewook told him.

Joon was confused. "I can't get his shirt off."

"Your mouth, little one. Use your mouth."

Joon and Taecyeon stared at the older man. 

***

Ah In was simply following Junsu's lead. He wasn't sure where to go or what to do. He just knew he did not want to be home right now. They ended up at the club Jiyong had taken them to. Ah In wasn't much for dancing. It was okay, but he wasn't the best at it. It was still better than being at his Dad's house, though. 

And then Junsu started to dance. (https://youtu.be/uIpxvcvYX8I?t=2m7s )

Ah In stared. He knew he was gawking, but he didn't fucking care. He could only watch Junsu's pelvis thrusting and rolling. He didn't consider himself attracted to men, no matter how handsome, but holy shit Junsu's moves were pure sex. Ah In grabbed Junsu's arm and dragged the puzzled man away from the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Junsu demanded. "I was having fun."

As soon as they were outside on the sidewalk, Ah In let go of his new friend, breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Junsu asked, concern on his features.

"What the fuck was that?" Ah In blurted, looking at Junsu.

"What?" Junsu was confused. "I thought you liked this. I mean, we met here."

"You weren't dancing that night." Ah In's face felt overheated.

Junsu smirked. "You're upset because of the way I was dancing?"

Ah In didn't know what to say. Nothing seemed to be working. 

"Don't tell me you're that jealous. We just met. It's not like you're my boyfriend."

"No!" Ah In blurted. "I'm not crazy like that!"

"Then what?" Junsu watched him.

"I just--I needed some air."

Junsu giggled. "Well now you have it. Feeling better?"

Ah In nodded, swallowing hard. Junsu stepped closer to him. Ah In froze. Junsu's warm breath tickled the nervous man's face. He shivered. Junsu noticed it and it made him smile. 

"Are you cold?" 

"No." Ah In said. "Let's go watch a movie."

"Sounds good." Junsu decided to take it easy on the man. 


	181. Building Up

"Did anybody notice your new jewelry?" Jong Kook asked his companion when they got back to the apartment.

Jaejoong removed his shoes as he answered. "Jiyong's the only one."

"How are you going to be able to deal with those guys about this?"

"That would make you happy, wouldn't it?" Jaejoong taunted. "Seeing me embarrassed and flustered in front of those kids."

"You wouldn't be? What are you going to do when Jiyong tells all of them that your cock is locked up?"

"He won't tell." Jaejoong replied easily, getting a drink of water from the fridge.

"Maybe--"

Jaejoong turned on his client, expression dark. "Stop underestimating me. I'm not like those kids. I lived life as an adult before I encountered you.I finished school. I had a real job. I was married and divorced. I can handle things. Jiyong won't tell."

Jong Kook tilted his head, wondering why Jaejoong was so upset. He found himself wondering that often. Jaejoong didn't seem like a particularly sensitive man, but he seemed to bitch at Jong Kook often. 

"You threatened him?" Jong Kook chuckled. "A fight between you and Jiyong would be entertaining."

"This is your problem." Jaejoong rolled his eyes. "I told you before, all those muscles are taking precious oxygen away from your brain. You should exercise it as much as you do your body. I don't have to physically intimidate everyone. I just use my head."

Jong Kook kept looking at him.

"Okay, see," Jaejoong sighed, realizing he needed to explain it very clearly."Jiyong noticed, so I just told him that I could tell Hyunjoong and that I was sure that brat would love to have that kind of control over him."

"Ahh." Jong Kook nodded, impressed. Yes, Jaejoong was a wise man, indeed. "Could have just told me that."

***

"Are you serious?" Joon blurted, staring at Jaewook.

"Of course."

Joon looked up at Taecyeon. Taecyeon couldn't say he disliked the idea of Joon's mouth spending some time on his cake covered genitals. However, he didn't want Joon to be pressured into anything he didn't want to do.

"If you don't want--" Taecyeon started.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the party atmosphere carrying over from their gathering earlier. Maybe he was feeling the bravery and determination that came with Truth or Dare. What ever it was, Joon's lips and tongue attacked the bits of cake on Taecyeon's most sensitive areas.

"Fuuuck." Taecyeon hissed, eyes rolling back, hands curling into tight fists, wishing he could free them to run his fingers thru his lover's hair. He imagined he could eventually work his way free, but Jaewook seemed to be enjoying himself very much. 

"Such a good boy." Jaewook cooed at Joon, running his fingers thru the hair Taecyeon was craving. 

Joon let out a little whimper, rubbing against Jaewook's hand. Jaewook gently pushed Joon's head forward, urging him to get back to cleaning. As Joon licked at the frosting on Taecyeon's rapidly hardening penis, Jaewook's deft fingers undid the boy's jeans, pushing them down with his underwear. Joon whimpered again as Jaewook's fingers touched him. 

"That's my good boy." Jaewook whispered in Joon's ear, lightly stroking with his fingers. "Do a good job and Daddy will reward you."

Joon shivered, moving his mouth to Taecyeon's scrotum, sucking gently, lapping hungrily. Taecyeon cried out, tendons in his arms standing out.

***

Woo Sung wrapped one powerful arm around Ren, his hand covering the boy's mouth. 

"Silly girl showering with the door unlocked." The older man spoke softly into Ren's ear.

Ren's eyes went wide. What on earth had gotten into his boyfriend?

***

Ah In and Junsu were sitting in the dark, together. Ah In wondered if the movie had been a good idea after all. The movie choice had been harmless enough--some random action movie with car chases and explosions. That helped get his mind off the way Junsu's body had been moving as he danced earlier that night. Holy crap it had been obscene! When was the last time he'd had sex?

Junsu's body seemed to be inching closer and closer. Ah In didn't want to appear repelled by the man, so he willed himself not to move away as Junsu invaded his personal space. It wasn't long before Junsu's fingers found his date's and slipped between them. Ah In didn't mind holding hands with Junsu, but he was sure that wasn't where it was going to end. 

Of course, he was correct. Half way into the movie, Junsu moved their connected hands to Ah In's thigh. Ah In concentrated on the movie, even as Junsu's hand left his and began to caress his upper leg. This worked for a while, until Junsu brushed the back of his hand over Ah In's crotch. Ah In jumped a bit in his seat and moved his date's hand away.

"I do not want a hard on in public." He hissed quietly at Junsu.

"Honey, you're already half way there." Junsu whispered back, amused, before flicking his tongue over Ah In's ear. He settled back into the seat and spend the rest of the movie behaving himself.

***

"Take a break, Joonie." Jaewook breathed into the boy's ear. He tugged the boy's shirt off and ran his hands over that perfect chest before ducking his head to taste it. 

Joon leaned back, breathing heavily as the older man kissed, licked, and nipped at his quivering flesh. 

"Oh Joon. My perfect Joon." Jaewook cooed between tastes. His attention left the man's chest and met his mouth, kissing deep and hard before pulling back. "Let Daddy help you clean up your brother."

Taec's cock jumped before they even started. He stared as the two men shared his solid member.

"Holy shit." Taecyeon blurted. "Fuck." 

***

"Are you okay playing this way?" Woo Sung asked his lover before planting a kiss on the boy's cheek.

Ren nodded. He knew Woo Sung would never purposely hurt him. Ren had enjoyed their role playing before, and imagined this time would be the same.

"If you want to stop at any time, just shake your head back and forth, okay? I'll stop right away."

Ren nodded again. He trusted his boyfriend. 


	182. Back to the Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned.

Ren allowed himself to be pulled from the shower. Woo Sung forced the younger man's arms behind his back, his other hand still over Ren's mouth. The older man pushed dripping wet Ren into the bedroom.

"Be a good girl and don't fight me. I won't hurt you." Woo Sung said softly as he tied Ren's wrists together behind the boy's back.

"Please." Ren pleaded, getting into the role play.

"Shhh." Woo Sung guided him to the bed. "Lie down, darlin."

Ren did as he was told and found himself slightly aroused. Woo Sung, also naked, crawled over the younger man, licking and kissing his abdomen, working his way up to his neck. Ren squirmed, pretending to want free.

"Let me go." He begged, playing along. "Let me go, please."

"Don't be scared." Woo Sung cooed at him before landing a bite on his thigh.

Ren cried out.

"Shh. Quiet." The older man's voice got a bit sharp.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me." Ren complained about the bite.

"Shush, girl."

***

After the movie, Ah In wasn't sure if it was safe to go home yet. 

"Don't take this the wrong way," Junsu said to him. "But you can come to my place."

"The wrong way?" Ah In was confused.

Junsu looked at the man for a moment before realizing he was serious. Junsu laughed.

"What?" Ah In demanded, feeling embarrassed. "What's so funny?"

"I was afraid you'd think the invitation to my place was an attempt at getting you into my bed."

Ah In blushed.

"How are you so innocent?" Junsu asked, no longer laughing, but gazing at the other man's handsome face. 

"You think I'd be a scared, virgin princess at your invitation?" Ah In scoffed with fake calmness.

Junsu's giggle was real and unexpected. It caught Ah In off guard. It was as if he was catching a glimpse of a different Junsu. He wondered if he should be more on guard around his new friend. Was Junsu pretending to be someone he wasn't?

***

"I won't last much longer, guys." Taecyeon groaned.

"Guys?" Jaewook pulled back, brow raised as he looked up at his lover. He stood, looking Taecyeon in the eyes. "What are you supposed to call me, baby?"

"D-Daddy." Taecyeon wanted both of them to get back to his cock. He was digging deep for self-control. He wanted to take control--ram his throbbing penis down one of their throats. This was fucking torture.

"I just--I got so excited." Taecyeon tried, shivering with need.

"A spanking might be in order."

Both younger men stared at Daddy. A spanking?! Jaewook took hold of Taecyeon's wrist and led him to the bedroom, where he told the big man to bend over the bed. Taecyeon obeyed and Jaewook pushed his arms up out of the way. The sound of a sharp slap against the flesh of Taec's ass filled the room, bouncing off the walls.

"D-Daddy." Joon whimpered.

"What is it, sweetie?" Jaewook looked at him.

"I don't like it. Please stop."

Jaewook immediately went to the young man, pulling him into a hug. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm not hurting him. We're just playing."

"Joo--ow!" Taec said, followed by a thud. 

"Taec?" Joon said.

Jaewook and Joon pulled apart and turned to the bed. Taecyeon had fallen off and was lying on the floor feeling a bit helpless. 

"Are you okay?" Jaewook asked.

Taecyeon started to laugh at his less than graceful fall off the bed. It wasn't long before the other two were laughing with him.

***

Ren gasped as Woo Sung tasted the head of his penis.

"You like that?" Woo Sung asked before he licked at the other man's thighs.

Ren's answer was a long sigh, back arched.

"I asked you a question." Woo Sung nibbled at Ren's flesh.

"Woo Sung..." Ren breathed. "I..."

"You what?"

"My arms hurt."

Woo Sung sat up. "What?"

"This hurts. Please untie me. It hurts!"

"OH! I'm sorry!" Woo Sung scrambled to turn his lover on his side and fumbled to get him untied.

***

 

Taemin silently stalked to the door and exited the place he'd briefly called home. He knew Seunghyun would be pissed, but he didn't care. He was fucking tired of being unwanted and unloved. He didn't need this shit.

Taemin wiped a tear away and kept reminding himself that he didn't care and that he was tired of being unwanted and unloved. Maybe, eventually, he'd fully believe it.

He hadn't said goodbye to Seunghyun because he knew he'd have stayed if he tried. He liked the way the older man touched him--those soft, careful carresses. He liked being near his new friends--Ren, Joon, Taec, and even Ah In. If only Jaejoong had returned his love. He could have everything. He could be happy.

Taemin wiped another tear away and reminded himself that he didn't care. He didn't believe it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Follow Up" : Ah In and Junsu go to Junsu's apartment. Jaejoong looks to earn some points towards freedom.


	183. Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In questions pictures

Taecyeon rubbed his wrists after Jaewook released him, eyes on Joon.

"You okay?" Taec asked.

"Yeah. Why are you asking me? Are you okay?"

"I just fell off the bed. No worries. You sounded scared earlier."

"I don't think scared is the right word. Just...uncomfortable."

"I'm glad you spoke up." Jaewook leaned over and kissed the boy's cheek.

Joon smiled shyly. Jaewook loved it. Joon was fucking adorable.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can't believe you shoved cake down my pants." Taecyeon stood.

"Go take a shower, cake boy." Jaewook teased.

Taec shook his head and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Jaewook put his arms around Joon and kissed him. Joon responded and lazily tasted the older man. It wasn't long before they dropped to the bed together, Joon on top of Jaewook.

"Joonie." Jaewook breathed before he covered the boy's face with kisses. "I love you."

Joon blushed, still not used to intimacy with the older man. 

"I want some clothes." Joon complained. Jaewook was fully dressed and he was naked.

"Okay. Want a diaper?"

"Not right now."

Jaewook released the younger man and enjoyed the show as naked Joon got dressed.

***

"I'm so sorry." Woo Sung watched his lover nervously.

"It's okay." Ren stretched his arms. "It just hurt to lie on my arms like that." When he saw the look on the older man's face, he elaborated. "Role playing is fun but I wouldn't want to do it all the time. I liked how excited you got and I'd like to try this again. But we have to talk about it first--no surprising me in the shower--and lying on my back with my arms behind me just doesn't work."

Woo Sung listened attentively. There was an inactive pause after Ren finished speaking and then Woo Sung grinned and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"You are the best, Ren. How did I get so lucky?"

***

Ah In followed Junsu into the apartment. It was small but very clean and stylish. Ah In knew nothing about decorating and interior design, but even he could tell that someone who did know it had done Junsu's living quarters.

"Wow."

Junsu turned to look at his date. "What?"

"Your place looks great." Ah In took off his shoes and slowly entered the place as he took in details.

"Thanks." Junsu made his way to the kitchenette. "What would you like to drink? Tea? Beer? Wine?"

"Why do you have so many pictures of yourself?" Ah In asked before his brain could tell him that might be kind of tactless. 

Junsu laughed, an amusing sound in itself, as he poured wine into two goblets. He handed one glass to his new friend as the other man examined one of the photos.

[](http://imgbox.com/NteAhkpc)

"And what's up with this one?" Ah In accepted the glass and took a sip. "Is that a spider or a crab? Where's the rest of the shirt? Why would you display pictures of yourself being sexy like that?" As soon as Ah In heard the last part of what he said, he blushed. "I mean, I can understand snapshots and things but this?"

Junsu laughed again. Ah In was very entertaining! He kissed Ah In's cheek. Ah In was startled a bit. 

"Maybe I'm just that narcissistic." Junsu teased. "Or perhaps I'm a model and I display the work I'm proud of."

Ah In was shocked. "A model?!"

"Why? I don't look like I could be one?" Junsu found that teasing Ah In was becoming one of his favorite things to do.

"I--I didn't mean that!" Ah In protested. This conversation was a hole he'd dug and had begun to fill in--with him still in it. "When you look like that--" he gestured at the sexy picture. "Couldn't you get anyone you wanted?"

"Maybe." 

"Then why the fuck are you standing here with me?" Ah In blurted in confusion.

Junsu didn't laugh this time. He faced his new friend and stepped close, so close that their bodies touched, and gave those soft lips a lingering kiss. He pulled back just enough to look at his partner.

"Because you're the one I want right now."

***

 

"Are you hungry?" Jaejoong asked suddenly.

"No." Jong Kook answered, though he wondered why Jaejoong had asked.

"Did you get some women's panties yet?"

"Not yet."

"Want a blow job?"

Jong Kook looked at him. "What?"

"Do you want a fucking blow job?" Jaejoong snapped, irritated.

"Who wouldn't?"

Jaejoong couldn't believe he'd been stuck with this guy. 

"So, may I give you one now? I want to earn some more points." Jaejoong spelled it out.

"Oh!" Now it was all clear to the muscular man. "Come here."

Jaejoong approached on his knees as Jong Kook undid his pants. The thinner man settled between the man's legs and licked his cock. Jong Kook slipped his fingers into his companion's hair as he relaxed in the chair. Jaejoong stroked his client's organ to life before taking it into his mouth. Jong Kook let out a low moan. He found Jaejoong so sexy that it was easy to get turned on, though his mind had been elsewhere just moments before. 

Jaejoong took his task seriously as he bobbed up and down, hands on those powerful thighs. Jong Kook hated that he was getting so close to release so quickly, but this was too hot. His usually feisty, defiant companion was kneeling and obedient with his locked cock. It had been a battle to get here and now he was going to enjoy every single fucking moment of dominance. 

"More." 

Jaejoong complied, swallowing Jong Kook's hard cock. Jong Kook rewarded him by grabbing two handfuls of hair and mercilessly fucking his mouth. Jaejoong's fingers dug into those thighs. 

"Fuuuck!" Jong Kook growled just before he pushed his companion back and stood up. "Open up, pet."

Jaejoong did as he was told.

"Look at me."

Jaejoong, mouth and eyes open, looked up at his client. Jong Kook stroked his wet cock as he took in the sight of his submissive companion. He let out a grunt as his load landed mostly on Jaejoong's tongue. The rest was on the man's face. Jaejoong wasn't sure how he felt about this. He prefered to put up a fight before giving in, but this didn't seem too horrible. He made a show of proving he'd swallowed the larger man's cum.

"You're so sexy." Jong Kook breathed before kissing Jaejoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Home Again?" : Where did Taemin go?


	184. Home Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In spends the night with Junsu!

Taecyeon exited the bathroom, clad only in a towel around his hips, and found his men fully dressed in the living room. He dropped onto the couch beside Jaewook. 

"How wild did the Truth or Dare get?" Jaewook asked.

"You don't really want to know that, do you?" Taecyeon responded. 

Joon chuckled, though he also blushed. 

"Hmm. Our Joonie-bear is blushing, so it must have been at least a little wild." Jaewook observed, making Joon feel even more embarrassed. 

"It was fine. Just a game. No big deal." Joon muttered.

Jaewook and Taecyeon chuckled. 

"Is Ah In dating Junsu?" Jaewook asked.

"I don't know." Taecyeon answered. 

"We invited Junsu because we know Ah In wants to." Joon explained. 

"I'm not sure if that was thoughtful or meddlesome." Jaewook mused. "I suppose it depends on how things turn out."

***

Ah In stepped back, trying to put some space between himself and Junsu. 

"You are turning into a virgin princess." Junsu giggled. 

"I'm just...I'm tired." Ah In found an excuse. "I'm tired."

"You want to go back home now?"

Ah In sighed. No, he didn't. 

"You may sleep here. Sleep. I won't try to seduce you." Junsu winked at the man. 

"Uh. Thanks. I mean, if it's really okay. I don't want to...to impose or anything."

After they finished their wine, Junsu showed his guest to the bathroom. After both of them were ready for bed, Ah In followed Junsu to the bedroom, thinking his host was going to give him a pillow and blanket. Ah In was glad, because Junsu wearing nothing but a pair of lounge pants that showed the top of his treasure trail was more than he could take right now. The alcohol he'd consumed today had him feeling brave and horny. 

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?" Junsu asked.

"I'll just sleep on the couch." 

"Nonsense. I won't touch you. Relax, princess."

Ah In rolled his eyes as Junsu giggled. 

"Come lie down." Junsu patted the bed. 

Ah In approached cautiously. Junsu was already comfortable, pillow under his head, covers over his body. Ah In was glad the man was finally covered. Ah In, fully dressed still, settled himself on top of the covers, causing Junsu to giggle again. Junsu said nothing and turned the lights off. 

***

It had been a long night. Taemin was exhausted. He could have spent the night somewhere and continued his journey in the morning, but he wasn't a fan of taking his time. He wanted to get some distance between himself and--he took a deep breath and willed his thoughts away from what he had left.

The former puppy dragged his weary body to the gate of the estate and pressed the button for the buzzer.

"Yes?" Came a voice thru the speaker.

"I'm home but I don't have my keys." Taemin explained. 

The gate clicked and Taemin opened it just enough to squeeze thru, closing it behind him. His tired feet took him to the front door of the house. He didn't have to press a button this time. Before he could touch the doorknob, the door opened.

"Young Master Kim!" She was a familiar face--the family's employee for many years. 

"You may tell them I'm back, if you wish." Taemin gave the woman a quick hug, glad to see her. "But I'm going to bed and I'm not getting up until I feel human again."

"Of course." She kissed his cheek. "Welcome home."

Taemin wiped his cheek. "I told you I'm not a kid anymore!" 

She laughed at his protest. "You are to me, dear."

Taemin found his bedroom as he'd left it. He stripped on his way to his adjoined bathroom. The shower felt amazing, as it always had. Seunghyun would no doubt be jealous of his one shower head while Taemin's had several. Fuck him.

After cleaning himself, Taemin found his clothes exactly as he'd left them also. He pulled on a comfortable pair of pants and a t-shirt before looking for his phone. He plugged it in and turned it on. 200 messages. 145 missed calls. He laughed.

***

Ah In yawned and stretched as he woke. He remembered, after he opened his eyes, that he'd spent the night in Junsu's apartment. He turned his head and found the man. Junsu was adorable with his bed head hair and plump lips slightly parted. It wasn't even that odd for Ah In to wake up in bed with another man. He'd slept next to Taecyeon and Joon in Hyunjoong's apartment. Junsu had kept his word and not touched him at all. Ah In wandered off to use the toilet. When he returned, he found Junsu still asleep. Should he leave like this? What was the social convention in this situation? It's not like he'd had a one night stand--though he wouldn't know what to do in that situation either. 

Ah In left the room and found a pen and paper. He left a note of thanks to his host and exited the apartment. He was proud of himself for thinking of the note. Tae Hee had trained him well. He still missed her. He still loved her. Ah In sighed.

***

Jaejoong had done the math. He knew Jong Kook would have to allow him some freedom soon. 

"You didn't lose the key, did you?" The thin man asked his client over breakfast.

"Of course not." The muscular man scoffed. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Join me at the gym, today."

"No thanks."

"You have something else to do?"

"Just don't want to."

"Jae, you have this excess energy. You need to do something with it or you're going to get grumpier."

Jaejoong was actually a bit surprised. Did Jong Kook actually know something about chastity? Had he researched or was it from experience?

"Yes, I know what I'm talking about. I'm not as dumb as you believe. Come to the gym with me. You'll like it."

Jaejoong was very skeptical. However, it couldn't hurt, could it? Also, going to the gym with toe nails painted red was worth 12 points. Tempting.

***

Ren was in the kitchen wearing a pair of pink flannel pants and nothing else. Despite Ah In's attempt to enter silently, undetected, Ren noticed him.

"Just getting in?" Ren raised an eyebrow.

Ah In shot him a lethal look. Ren rushed to him, hands on his shoulders, studying him.

"Did you do it? With Junsu?" 

"No!" Ah In blushed. "And it's none of your business!"

Ren dropped his hands, not taking Ah In's words personally. He knew his friend was just embarrassed. "If you need to talk about things, I'll listen. I won't make a big deal out of it. Okay? Promise."

Ah In nodded and left, closing his bedroom door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Conversations" : Some conversations between some of the guys, including Joon and his father.


	185. conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon and Seung Won spend some father/son time together.

Joon was in a good mood. He woke before his housemates, showered, and made omelets for breakfast, before the others got out of bed. He suspected it was the aroma of cooking food that did it. 

"Have a seat." Joon greeted the pair. "Food's almost done."

Jaewook sat at the table, but Taecyeon approached Joon and pressed his body against him. Joon kicked at him before removing the last omelet from the pan.

"Go away!" Joon scolded. 

"Why?" Taecyeon pouted.

"I know what you were doing." Joon set a plate before Jaewook.

Taecyeon laughed, knowing Joon had seen right thru him. 

"Okay, sorry." Taec offered. 

Joon set another plate before his lover and finally sat down himself. 

"What were you doing?" Jaewook looked at Taec.

Taec took his client's hand and put it on the front of his diaper. After a moment, Jaewook couldn't help the grin on his face. He was enjoying the warmth of Taecyeon releasing his urine, until he caught Joon's gaze. He squeezed once and let go, knowing this was making Joon uncomfortable.

"Behave, Taecyeon." Jaewook said. "It's time to eat. This looks delicious, Joon. Thank you."

Joon was a sucker for Jaewook's kind smile. "You're welcome." 

***

Hyunjoong didn't want to face Jiyong. He knew he'd talked a big game the day before, but he wasn't especially willing to back it up. It must have been the moment that had been powerful enough to make him say something so stupid. Surely a girlfriend was the answer to this. But even that thought became a dreadful one. The chase, the attempts, the possible rejection, keeping her satisfied--no. He didn't want that, either. 

"Are you okay?"

Hyunjoong startled. 

"Don't fucking sneak up on me!"

Jiyong stared at him for a moment and then laughed. 

"What?" Hyunjoong demanded.

"Sorry. You looked upset. I see now that you were concentrating."

"Mind your own business."

Jiyong dropped onto the couch next to his grumpy client. Hyunjoong moved away, but Jiyong scooted closer. There was no more couch. Hyunjoong started to stand, but Jiyong pulled him back down.

"What the fu--"

"Talk to me." Jiyong's voice was quiet, soft. 

Hyunjoong huffed. This was stupid. 

***

Seung Won answered the phone as soon as he saw it was from Joon.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Dad."

Seung Won loved hearing that word from his son. 

"Did you have fun yesterday?" The older man asked. "Looks like you guys got into a little trouble."

"The cake?" Joon laughed. "It was fun. Do you have plans for today?"

"No. did you need something?"

"Stop that." Joon scolded. "I don't call you just because I need something."

"Sorry. That's not what I meant. Why did you ask about my plans?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you."

***

Ah In was glad to be in his own room, away from Ren's questions. He hated this feeling--missing Tae Hee. She had been a large part of his life for so long. He felt almost empty without her. There was school and work, but it still seemed to leave him too much time for memories. He would just go hang out with Taec and Joon, but he felt far too awkward around them since that. His own body betrayed him as he remembered what Taecyeon's mouth had felt like, as he recalled the way he'd kissed Joon, as he relived humping Taec's ass. Fuck. Now he was turned on. Life was so fucking unfair.

Ah In's train of thought was thankfully derailed by a newly arrived text message. 

\--Thx 4 letting me sleep in. Lets get brkfst next time. (•‿•) --

Ah In found himself, again, not knowing what to do. You're welcome? I only let you sleep because I was too chicken to face you? Ah In sighed. He needed someone to talk to. He needed help. He needed advice. How the fuck does one date a guy?

***

Seung Won jumped up the moment he heard the chime of the door bell. He'd been pacing since Joon's phone call--between trying to find things to clean. He was nervous. He wished he wasn't, but he was. 

"Hi." Seung Won greeted his son. 

"Hey." Joon replied before turning to his boyfriend. "See? Now, go away."

Taecyeon stole a quick kiss. "Have fun. Bye." Taecyeon left with a smile and a wave.

"He insisted." Joon explained. "Trying to look macho, I guess."

"Trying to be a good boyfriend, I suspect." 

Joon grinned. "That too."

"Did you have anything particular in mind for today?" Seung Won asked as he closed the door. 

Joon removed his shoes and dropped his back pack on the floor next to them. 

"Not really. I figured we'd do whatever came to mind. Is there something you wanted to do?"

"Kind of."

Joon waited.

"Well, I just..."

"Go ahead." Joon urged. 

"I don't have any pictures of you."

"So let's take one together. You can brag to your friends that your son gets his handsome looks from you." 

Seung Won laughed. His son was a delight. 

***

"I tried to be smooth about cross dressing." Jiyong said, as if he were talking to someone other than the man next to him. "I would wear girl's jewelry sometimes. My Dad he's a real manly man, ya know? I had a couple of pink shirts--men's shirts, but it still bothered him."

Hyunjoong stayed silent. Why was Jiyong telling him this crap?

"It's not that I want to be a woman or that I want to cross dress all the time. I dress how I feel at the moment. I think of it as art. I didn't want to come right out and tell my family that I wanted to have the option to wear a dress. I didn't want to show up one day wearing one. I wanted to ease them into it. I thought it would be better that way."

"Was it?" 

"No." Jiyong laughed bitterly at the memory. "I got tired of my dad's comments, so I showed up for dinner in a dress."

Hyunjoong laughed. "What did he say?"

"Told me to get out. Said he'd put up with me being effeminate for too long and this was going too far."

"Is kinda shocking to show up for dinner in a fucking dress."

"He was pissing me off with his fucking comments." Jiyong admitted. 

"So you left?"

"Moved in with some friends. That's when I started making the bad choices that landed me here."

"Is this so bad? Aren't you getting yourself to a better place?"

"I don't even have a job yet."

"The clothes."

"What?"

"Sell the clothes you make."

"Nobody is going to buy them." Jiyong scoffed. "How am I gonna sell them?"

"You happen to know some sexy people." Hyunjoong pointed out, amazed that Jiyong couldn't see what he did. "We all wear clothes designed by you and when someone says something about it, we give them a card with your info on it. That club you took us to is a perfect place. When you get so much business that you can't do the work yourself, you hire someone to help you. The bigger the business, the more people you hire. You then get to design exclusively."

Jiyong stared at him. Hyunjoong had redeeming qualities?

***

Joon and Seung Won had laughed over their silly pictures and decided on one to be the background on Seung Won's phone. Seung Won then took a moment to send his favorite picture in a group text to his long time friends. 

"I'm hungry." Seung Won announced.

"Me too."

"We'll have to go shopping. I don't have anything. Unless you want to eat out?"

"Let's cook."

Seung Won found himself in a situation he'd never imagined--grocery shopping with his son. They learned a lot about the foods each of them liked and disliked. They chatted about nothing and anything as they strolled down the aisles. 

And then they rounded one corner and came face to face with her. Seung Won put a protective arm around his son's tense shoulders. She stared at them, shocked. She didn't look good. Her cheeks were sunken, her color too yellow for her natural complexion. Her clothes were dirty and thin. Joon's breath came with great difficulty as they stood there. 

"You two look chummy." She said.

"We needed some food." Seung Won supplied. "Let's go, Joon."

Joon's chest felt so tight. It was hard to breathe. He wanted to run away but his feet wouldn't move. 

And then, a man appeared.

"Hey, hon." He said to her, putting something into her grocery cart. He realized she was staring at the two men. "Who are you?" He asked, tactless.

"My son and his father." She supplied.

"Oh." The man looked them over. 

"Having fun turning him against me?" She asked Seung Won.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now." Seung Won bristled and started to turn his cart around. He found, however, that Joon wasn't moving. "Joon."

The younger man held his head with shaking hands. "No. Make it stop."

"Joon. We're leaving." Seung Won assured him. "We'll eat out. Come on." 

Joon shook his head. "Make it stop."

"I told you there's something wrong with him." She snapped. "Didn't you rescue him from those perverts?"

"Shut up." Seung Won growled at her.

Joon was trembling now, pulling on his hair, eyes closed. "No, no, no. Make it stop!"

"Joon." She stepped forward. "Come with me." She managed to touch his arm before Seung Won pushed her hand off the young man. 

"Don't touch me!" She accused.

"Leave her alone." The man beside her demanded.

Seung Won used a bit of force to get Joon to take a step away from the source of trouble. 

"I'm sorry." Joon lamented, gasping for air. "I can't--I can't do this. I'm sorry. I can't--"

Seung Won managed to get the boy to take another step before Joon collapsed. He sat on the floor, rocking and pulling on his hair. Seung Won had seen this before. He picked Joon up and headed for the exit as quickly as he could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Off the Deep End" : Lots of angst


	186. Off the Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun is looking for Taemin. Seung Won is dealing with Joon.

Joon clung to his father on the way to his car. Seung Won opened the door and instructed Joon to sit. That's when Joon realized the man he'd been hanging on wasn't Daddy.

"It's okay, Joon." The older man said kindly. "Let's get you home."

"I want Daddy." Joon whimpered, panicked eyes darting. He didn't know where he was. "I want Daddy!"

Seung won pushed Joon into the seat and held him there. He hated that Joon wanted Jaewook, but he knew that was probably the safest thing Joon's troubled mind could think of at the moment.

"Buckle up first. I'll call him on my phone."

Joon sat, eyeing the older man with a distrustful gaze. Seung Won risked leaving Joon for the amount of time it took to get into the drivers seat. Thankfully, Joon remained seated. Seung Won buckled Joon's seat belt and started the car.

"I had an accident." Joon sniffed. "I want Daddy."

"It's okay, Joon." Seung Won said again. 

"I wanna go home." Joon persisted.

"We'll get you home so you can change your clothes."

"Where's Daddy? Where's my brother?"

"Brother?" Seung Won was confused. "Who's your brother?"

"Taec." Joon answered easily before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Seung Won sighed. Figured. This strange relationship of theirs. If Jaewook is Daddy, makes sense that Taecyeon would be Joon's brother. Seung Won shook his head. He didn't like it at all.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Daddy says you're good. He says I can go with you any time I want. He says you're my dad."

"Yes, I am."

"I still want Daddy." Joon complained. "You said you'd call Daddy."

"Joon. It's okay. We'll--"

"You said you'd call Daddy!" His voice got louder.

***

Seunghyun had fallen asleep while waiting for his puppy to shower and get dressed. When he woke in the morning, his puppy was no where to be found. Seunghyun was angry with the younger man for leaving without telling him where and when he'd be back.

And then he saw the new collar, the one with the charm that had both their names on it. 

His puppy was gone.

The first phone call he made was to Jong Kook.

"Ask that pet of yours where Taemin is."

"I don't know what you're on about." Jong Kook replied surprisingly calmly. "But we're at the gym."

"Ask him about Taemin. He's gone. He left his new collar and disappeared."

Seunghyun heard muffled voices for a bit.

"He says they haven't been speaking because Taemin is still hurting over Jae's rejection. He suggests asking Ren or Joon." Jong Kook could tell it was not wise to give Seunghyun anything other than a succinct statement.

***

Taemin was prone to disappearances, thus nobody worried too much when they didn't hear from him for a while. Most of the text messages and voice mails were about making plans to visit, go out, party, or chat. He deleted all of them and made himself comfortable in bed. He needed sleep.

***

Jaewook and Taecyeon didn't hear the phone ring. They were in the shower together. Taecyeon had the older man against the wall. Jaewook's legs were around Taec's thickly muscled body as the younger man pounded into him.

***

Hyunjoong woke up because he felt good. He quickly realized he felt good because someone was stroking his hard cock. He glanced over and met Jiyong's gaze.

"Hello."

"You should ask permission before sticking your hand down my pants."

"I thought that's what you wanted when you pressed that against me." Jiyong returned. He gave Hyunjoong's member a squeeze when he said "that."

"I cannot be held responsible for what I do in my sleep."

***

"Daddy! Daddy!" Joon's face was red and wet. "I want Daddy!"

"He didn't answer the phone. I'm sure he'll call."

"I want Daddy!"

Seung Won tried another number.

"Hello?"

He didn't recognize the voice.

"Is Woo Sung available?"

Ren heard Joon scream "Daddy" and immediately called for Ah In.

***

"I was going to offer you a chance to do Taemin when you earned enough points for a bit of freedom." Jong Kook told his companion on their way home from the gym.

Jaejoong hated to admit it, even to himself, but Jong Kook had been right. Working out helped him with his irritability and newfound energy. The more sweat, the better he felt.

"I appreciate that you're telling me and entertaining the idea of asking, like we talked about." Jaejoong felt as if he was dealing with an over grown child. "But others should get the same consideration."

"Of course." The older man dismissed this with an impatient wave of his hand. "Where do you think Taemin is?"

"I have no idea, but I'm concerned." Jaejoong sighed as he thought of his fragile friend.

"Leaving his collar behind, doesn't that mean he's terminating their contract?"

***

Ah In was startled awake, having no recollection of drifting off to sleep, by Ren's urgent call. He stumbled to the door and stepped out. Ren held the phone.

"Joon's having an episode."

Ah In took the appliance. "Joon."

"Who is this?" Seung Won asked.

"This is Ah In. Let me talk to Joon."

Seung Won had witnessed Joon responding to Woo Sung's son, so he put the phone on speaker.

"Joon!" Ah In snapped to be heard over the boy's distraught cries. "Joon!"

Joong stopped and stared at the phone. "Ah In?"

"Yes. What happened, Joon? Are you with Jaewook and Taec?"

"No." Joon sniffled. "I'm with my Dad. I had an accident. I want Daddy--"

"I know you do. Listen, Dad's being good to you. Isn't he?"

"Yes." Joon admitted.

"Is he taking you home right now, to see Jaewook and Taec?"

"Nobody answered the phone." Seung Won supplied.

"Would you like to come hang out with me, Joon?" Ah In offered.

"Yes." Joon said quietly. "But Daddy can come get me, right?"

"Yes, of course. Now, if you want to come see me, you have to stop yelling. Your Dad is driving, right? He needs you to be quiet so he can drive safely. I'll be waiting for you. Be a good boy or Dad will tell me."

"O--okay." Joon wiped his nose with his sleeve before he put his thumb back in his mouth.

Seung Won hadn't been that far from his friend's home, thus they arrived before Joon had another melt down. Seung Won unbuckled Joon's seat belt. Joon bolted from the car, excited to see his boyfriend. Ah In opened the door before Joon reached it.

"Ah In!" Joon launched himself at the other man.

Ah In caught his troublesome friend in a hug. "Hello. You need a bath, right?"

"Bubbles!" Joon demanded.

"We'll see. Ren, do you have bubble bath?"

Ren nodded. 

"Yay!" Joon cheered.

Seung won watched as Ah In led Joon to the bathroom and closed the door. He let out a big sigh and dropped into a chair, head in his hands. 

Woo Sung entered the room, having finally finished his work and shower. As soon as he saw Seung Won and noticed Ren's tense expression, he was concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Seung Won didn't want to tell him. He was sure Joon didn't want others to know, but he wasn't sure if Woo Sung already knew.

"It's okay." Ren rescued him. "Joon was upset. Ah In is talking to him."

"Oh?" This surprised Woo Sung. "Maybe you should--"

"No." Ren assured him. "Those two are close."

This further surprised Ah In's father. "They are?"

Seung Won knew. He knew that Joon had asked Ah In o be his boyfriend once--or that's what Ah In had claimed.

In the bathroom, Ah In was helping Joon out of his clothes as the bath tub filled with water and bubbles.

"Was your Dad mean to you?" Ah In asked, concerned. He knew Joon was difficult to deal with in this state.

"No." Joon answered, cooperating when Ah In lifted his t-shirt.

Ah In tried not to think about what he was doing as he unbuttoned Joon's pants and peeled them and the urine soaked underwear off. He tried not to look at Joon's naked form.

"Get in the tub." Ah In commanded and turned the water off. "I'm going to put these in the washer. I'll be right back."

When Ah In exited the room, he nearly bumped into a crowd.

"How is he?" Seung Won asked.

"Fine." 

"I'll take care of these." Ren took the dirty clothes.

"What's going on?" Woo Sung asked. "Is he sick?" He wondered if Joon had vomited on his clothes. But that wouldn't explain why Seung Won had brought Joon here nor why Ah In was caring for him.

Ah In didn't answer but instead retreated back behind the closed bathroom door. He didn't want to answer any more questions. He didn't want to explain this to his father right now.

"I'm done." Joon announced.

Ah In grabbed a towel as Joon stood, and dried him off, totally avoiding his genitals.

"You can wear my clothes." Ah In indicated a pile that he'd placed on the floor before Joon's arrival. "But we don't have any diapers . You need to use the toilet. You can't have any accidents here, Joon."

"Okay." Joon agreed too easily.

Ah In figured it wouldn't happen, but he told Joon to get dressed. Joon said he couldn't. Ah In sighed and helped Joon get into the pants and t-shirt.

"Ah In." Joon grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"I want a kiss."

"Joon, I'm not--"

But Joon kissed him anyway. Ah In pushed the freshly washed man away.

"Joon!"

"but you're my boyfriend." Joon insisted.

Ah In sighed. This was a fucking life.

"Kiss now." Joon demanded with a pout.

"Are you fucking playing with me?" Ah In's patience finally broke. He was desperate to end this game. "If I give you what you want, how upset are you going to be?"

Joon said nothing, challenging him with a look. Ah In trapped him against the wall and attacked his mouth. Joon's hands found Ah In's waist. Ah In growled into the kiss, tasting aggressively. Joon gave as good as he got, delving hungrily into Ah In. When Ah In ended it, they were both breathing hard.

"Fuck." Ah In grumbled.

"Ah In." Joon whined. He took Ah In's hand and put it on his crotch, whimpering when it made contact.

Ah In's eyes went wide as he felt Joon's hard-on press against his palm.

"Please." Joon begged.

"Please?" Ah In pulled his hand back, staring at his friend. What was he asking for?

"Daddy and Taec have sex. I want to have sex with you."

"No! Joon. We shouldn't do that. Daddy and Taec are the only ones you should have sex with."

"Daddy told me no. Daddy says I'm not allowed. You're my boyfriend. I should have sex with you."

"Your Daddy would kill me and so would Taec and your Dad."

"I won't tell them." Joon promised.

Ah In was feeling in way over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Focus" : Ah In has had enough, thank you!


	187. Focus

"Joon, give me a minute." Ah In said and cracked the door just enough to squeeze thru. 

Ren noticed him first. "How is he?"

Ah In covered the space between them alarmingly fast. 

"Jaewook and Taec better be on the fucking way." Ah In snapped angrily. "Or you--" He thrust a finger at Joon's father. "--need to fucking deal with you son. I'm done!"

"What's wrong?" Woo Sung asked, shocked and concerned.

"What's wrong. What's wrong is that he won't stop begging me for sex!" Ah In hissed at Seung Won, ignoring his father's gaze. "I can't fucking take this anymore! Joon's my friend and I want to help him but I can't do this anymore!" 

When Ah In finished his rant, his face was red, he was breathing hard, and his eyes were holding tears that threatening to spill. Before any of them could move or speak, the door swung open and Jaewook and Taecyeon rushed in. 

"Where's Joon?" Taec asked, breathless. 

Ah In pointed, hand trembling. Taec didn't notice. He ran to the indicated room and entered. Joon looked up, surprised.

"Taec!" He jumped up and hugged his brother. "Did you see Ah In?"

"What?" Taecyeon had expected a distraught Baby Joon. 

"I want to have sex with Ah In."

"No!" Taecyeon blurted. 

"You have sex with Daddy." Joon protested. "I want to have sex with my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend, Joon."

Joon got mad and pushed Taecyeon away, shooting him a glare. 

"He's my boyfriend!" Joon snapped, striking out at him.

Taecyeon caught the angry fist and pulled Joon into another hug. "I'm your boyfriend, Joon. I love you."

"Let me go!" Joon fought Taecyeon's hold. "Let me go!"

Jaewook heard Joon yell and headed for the bathroom. When he saw Joon struggling, he told Taecyeon to let go of the boy. Taecyeon did, though he didn't want to. He knew hanging onto Joon was just going to make him more upset, but he hated letting him go.

"Joon." Jaewook said softly.

"Where's Ah In?" Joon asked.

Taecyeon left the room and stalked into the living room. He went straight to Ah In and hit him.

"What the fuck, Taec?" Ah In blurted, holding his face. He didn't give the other man a chance to answer, however. He launched an attack. 

"Shit." Woo Sung blurted and quickly pulled Ah In out of the scuffle, wrapping his powerful arms around him. 

Seung Won and Ren grabbed Taecyeon.

"You fucking bastard!" Ah In spat at his friend. "It's not my fucking fault he's like that! You keep calling me to help! You're all putting me in the middle and I can't fucking do it anymore!"

Taecyeon froze and stared at his distraught friend. He hadn't realized. It never occurred to him that this was hard on Ah In. Inconvenient, sure, but not emotionally draining. He'd always seen Ah In as a selfish, clueless, immature man with some redeeming qualities--qualities that continued to improve. But he'd been wrong. Ah In cared. Ah In loved. Ah In was hurting, too. 

"I'm sorry." Taecyeon said calmly. "I didn't realize."

Seung Won and Ren let him go and retreated. 

"Moron." Ah In shrugged his father off and headed toward the front door, stepping outside.

Taecyeon sighed. 

Woo Sung went after his son. Seung Won went to his. 

***

Taemin hadn't slept nearly as long as he'd expected. He made his way to the kitchen and was told his parents were eating lunch in the dining room. He considered whether to join them and decided now was as good a time as any for his appearance.

"Taemin!" His mother was the first to notice. "When did you get back?"

"This morning." Taemin sat at the table and grabbed an apple, taking a bite while observing his parents.

After a moment of silence, Taemin spoke.

"Father, let me work for you."

"What?" The man of the house didn't look up from his food. "Why would you do that? I thought you weren't interested."

"I wasn't but now I am."

"I see. And what would you like to do there? Your brother and sister already have things well in hand."

"I know, but I was thinking I could help out, too."

"All right. I will get you an office and a secretary. We'll find something for you to do."

"I already know what I want to do."

"Oh?" His father looked up now. 

Taemin grinned. "I want to get us a new account and I want to handle it."

Both parents were looking at him with interest. He'd never shown this enthusiasm before.

***

"Ah In."

"Just leave me alone." 

Woo Sung didn't. He approached his son and hugged him. 

"You're a good friend. Those boys are lucky you're in their lives and so am I."

"I'm tired." Ah In muttered.

"I know." 

"I need some time. I'll be home later." Ah In stepped away from his father and walked away.

***

Hyunjoong removed Jiyong's hand from his pants.

"Seriously."

Jiyong just laughed. "Okay."

"Make some clothes for me."

Jiyong stared at him. Was Hyunjoong making fun of him? Lashing out because he was embarrassed?

"I'll be your first paying customer." Hyunjoong continued. "Make some clothes for me, something I can wear to the office."

Jiyong continued staring. Hyunjoong got bored waiting for him to respond. He held Jiyong's shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips. 

"Will you do that?" Hyunjoong asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Jiyong sputtered. Hyunjoong was so weird.

***

There were a few tense moments, but eventually Jaewook and Seung Won convinced Joon that Ah In wasn't feeling well and would be back soon. Jaewook and Taecyeon took the boy into Ah In's bedroom and suggested he wait for him there. The hope was that Joon would fall asleep while waiting. Thankfully, that indeed happened. 

Ren volunteered to stay with Joon while the others discussed options for Joon. Seung Won threatened to take Joon to a hospital unless Jaewook and Taecyeon seriously started a conversation with him about getting Joon some treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Get the Ball Rolling" : Plans are put into place.


	188. Get the Ball Rolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin continues with his plan. Woo Sung has a surprise for Ren.

Seunghyun's second phone call was to Woo Sung, but nobody answered. He then tried Jaewook but again no one answered. His next call was to the couple that had trained Taemin and his friends. He got an answer there but they were of no help. They offered him a discount on another companion but refused to tell him even where they'd met Taemin or those in training with him. 

Who was Taemin? Where had he come from? Where had he gone? Seunghyun needed answers. He needed his puppy.

***

 

Jiyong cleared his throat. "Uhm. You know, I need your measurements."

"Okay." Hyunjoong didn't see why this was a big deal.

Jiyong pulled a box out of the space under the table beside the couch. In it, he found his tape measure and a pad of paper. He grabbed an ink pen off the little table and looked to his client. 

"Stand up, please." Jiyong instructed.

Hyunjoong stood as told, waiting patiently. Jiyong approached, first measuring the other man's shoulders and arms. He moved to Hyunjoong's chest and neck. 

"I need to measure your waist." Jiyong explained, gesturing at Hyunjoong's pants. 

"Shy?" Hyunjoong was amused and dropped his pants.

Jiyong measured, avoiding the other man's genitals as if they were on fire. Hyunjoong was enjoying Jiyong's sudden, uncharacteristic shyness. He captured Jiyong's hand and brushed it over the bulge in his underwear as he caught glimpses of tattoos under Jiyong's shirt. He was quickly becoming a fan of the art on the man's skin. 

Jiyong reclaimed his hand from Hyunjoong's grip and wrote down the last measurement. Hyunjoong took the pad and pen from his companion and dropped them onto the couch, sweeping the other man into his arms and kissing him. Jiyong wasn't used to this treatment. Hyunjoong was being almost gentle. 

***

Ah In wasn't sure where to go. He just started walking and didn't stop until he could think again. Of course when he started to think again, Joon came to mind. He was worried about Joon and worried about himself. He wasn't sure which of them he was more concerned about. He wanted to run to Tae Hee. He wanted her to hug him and play with his hair and tell him everything would be okay. What a stupid thing to want. Wasn't it? Ah In wasn't sure. He could think clearly enough to know it wasn't a good idea for him.

Ah In wished he'd brought his phone. He had no money and no keys. He was just wandering around on foot, running from that trapped feeling. That feeling that no matter what he did, it was going to suck. He let out a big sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Oh. There was his phone.

***

Taemin stood when he finished his apple and headed for the kitchen. He tossed his apple core into the compost bin and searched the fridge. When he found something suitable, he took it and headed back to his room. As he ate, he sent out messages. After the food was gone, he put on one of his suits, checked his handsome self in the mirror and headed back down stairs. His timing was impeccable, as he met his father in the foyer.

"I didn't realize you were coming to work today." The elder remarked. "I assumed you would wait until I got your office and secretary ready."

"I'm ready to start now." Taemin told him and led the way out. 

In the car, Taemin was busy planning. He didn't hear his father ask a question.

"Taemin." His father repeated.

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong with your shirt? You keep playing with your neck."

"What?" Taemin stared at his father and then realized his fingers were indeed inside his shirt collar. Could it be? Had he gotten that used to those stupid dog collars in that abbreviated amount of time? "No. It's just, uhm, I haven't worn a suit in a while."

"I see."

***

Ren and Woo Sung bid their friends good bye and good luck. Joon wouldn't look at anyone as he left. Ren was worried about Joon and Ah In. He hoped they could both find a resolution. He wasn't sure why Ah In claimed Joon kept demanding sex from him. Joon was obviously in love with Taecyeon. Ren shook his head. 

"Babe."

Ren looked up at his lover. "Hmm?"

Woo Sung was holding a large envelope. Ren wondered how long he'd been holding that.

"My lawyer says all you need to do is get her signature and file this."

Ren's heart leapt. Finally! He was finally going to be free of the last vestiges that tied him to that manipulative woman and his parents' poor decision. He threw himself at Woo Sung, careful not to bend the envelope. Woo Sung caught him in a hug and chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Of course I am! You'll come with me when I talk to them, right?"

"If that's what you want."

"Yes!" Ren's plan was going to come to fruition. He was very excited and maybe a little apprehensive. "Did your lawyer find out where she's living?"

"In the same place by your parents." Woo Sung didn't understand Ren's desire to confront his parents. He didn't want Ren to get hurt. 

"Can we go right away?" Ren asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Whenever you want."

"Right now!" Ren exclaimed.

"Right now?"

"Yes! Let's pack!" Ren took off for his room and pulled the girliest things he had from his closet, making a pile on his bed.

***

Ah In sent a text to Junsu.

\--Wat R U doin?--

\--working. Did you want to get together?--

\--Maybe--

\--Maybe? Am I supposed to know?--

Ah In put the phone away. It rang, startling him. He assumed it was Junsu.

"No, you're not supposed to know."

"Know what? Are you okay?" It was his father.

"I thought you were someone else. Yeah, I'm okay. The fresh air helped."

"Good. Are you sure? Your car is still here. Do you want me to come get you?"

"Not right now."

"Do you want the house to yourself for a little while?"

"It's your house, Dad. I'm not going to kick--"

"Ren wants to go away for a bit and wants me to go with him. If you'd rather I stay, I will--"

"No." Ah In said with conviction. "Go with your boyfriend. I'll enjoy the peace and quiet. Really. Go."

"It's okay if I don't go. You were very upset earlier--"

"Did Joon calm down? Is he okay? Did his father get all weird on him?"

"He's fine. He left with Taecyeon, Jaewook, and his father. What about you, Ah In? Are you okay? Am I being weird?"

"No." Ah In chuckled. "You're not being weird. You're being a dad. I kinda like it--if you only do it in small doses. Now, go away with your boy toy. But leave my keys in my car. I forgot them."

"If you're sure." Woo Sung was hesitant.

"Go!" Ah In urged, shaking his head. His father was so weird sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Mental Health" : Joon has an appointment; Ren and Woo Sung go on a road trip.


	189. Mental Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon takes a big step. Ren and Woo Sung arrive at the hotel.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Ren exclaimed excitedly from the doorway to the master bedroom.

Woo Sung looked up from his own packing. Any annoyance he felt at being rushed was done away with by Ren's enthusiasm. The smile on his face was infectious and beautiful. The life in his eyes was uplifting. And that outfit. The boy was wearing pink sneakers, pastel blue thigh high socks, a pair of white shorts that almost met the top of the socks, and a fluffy pink sweater. Woo Sung would rather stay home and take his time removing each article of clothing from the pretty boy, but he knew that wasn't an option for a good boyfriend. He certainly wanted to be a good boyfriend.

"I'm almost done, darling." Woo Sung told him. 

Ren helped Woo Sung by folding some clothes and adding them to the suitcase. After Woo Sung zipped it shut, Ren led the way down the hall, dragging his two cases. Woo Sung hadn't been surprised at all when Ren couldn't fit everything in one piece of luggage. He remembered that Ren's plan was to cross dress when he confronted his parents. He was still hoping the boy would change his mind about both confronting his parents and cross dressing while he did it. But, he had already voiced his opinion and now it was Ren's problem to deal with. He'd support Ren in any way possible. 

It would take half the day to reach Ren's home town. Woo Sung wondered how much of Ren's enthusiasm would dissipate as they got closer and closer. He had wanted Ren to let his parents know he was coming, but Ren declined. Again, it was Ren's call and Woo Sung went along with what Ren decided to do with this.

When they hit the road, Ren began to talk with the nervous ramblings of a person anticipating something unpleasant but hopeful of a good outcome.

"Can we go shopping for clothes, soon?"

"Of course."

"I hate to keep spending your money on things for me, but I feel like I've worn everything I have soo many times. I mix and match my tops with my skirts and such but I've exhausted all those combinations by now. I guess I know what girls must feel like when they complain that they have nothing to wear but their room is filled with clothes!"

"Honey," Woo Sung chuckled. "You dressing up like that isn't just for you, so please don't feel you're being selfish. I'm very happy to spend my money on clothes for you."

Ren giggled. Giggled. Ren wasn't particularly feminine, other than looks. He wasn't usually flamboyant, even when he looked like a woman or a gay man. Not that gay men had a signature look, of course. But this giggle was different. 

"I wore something special under my clothes today." Ren grinned. "I'll show you when we get to our hotel."

Oh that sounded promising.

"We'll go to the hotel first and then find her or your parents?"

"She comes first, after the hotel." Ren's voice took on a bit of a growl as he thought of her, that manipulative lying bitch.

"And if she won't sign the papers?" Woo Sung ventured.

"We'll take it to court, right?"

"Absolutely."

Ren rewarded Woo Sung with another bright smile. 

***

Ah In's phone rang again. He checked before answering this time. It was Junsu.

"Hey."

"Where are you?" The quiet voice asked.

"Near my Dad's place."

"You sound down. Or is this the way you usually sound?"

"Rough morning. I mean, after I left your place."

Junsu giggled. "You should come see me at work. You'll be impressed at how cool I am."

A genuine laugh escaped Ah In's lungs.

***

Ren fell asleep for a portion of the trip. Otherwise, he spent his time chattering about anything, everything, and nothing. Woo Sung learned about Ren's childhood pets, awards in grade school thru high school, and about all the clubs he'd ever joined.

Woo Sung didn't mind. He was glad to know more about his boyfriend. However, the more he heard about Ren's formative years, the angrier he became with Ren's parents. It sounded as if Ren was on track to earn scholarships and attend a good university. If they had believed him about the woman--the predator--next door, his life could have been so much better.

On the other hand, Woo Sung was selfishly glad that Ren had come into his life. He doubted he would have met the boy had Ren's life turned out the way it should have. Ren seemed happy with his life. Woo Sung hoped that his doubt was completely unfounded.

***

Joon sat in the waiting room, wringing his hands. It had taken a lot of effort to get him here. He really, really didn't want to be here. He had talked to the doctor on the phone and had felt just a little better. She had told him that although she was a friend of his father's, she would never tell the man anything that Joon didn't authorize. She said she could lose her license for doing such a thing. She asked for permission to speak with Seung Won, Taecyeon, and Jaewook about him--just to learn about his symptoms. Joon allowed it.

Finally, it was Joon's turn in her office. She smiled as he entered, closing the door behind him. They sat--he in front of the desk and her behind. 

"I've listened to your father and your friends about your symptoms." She began. "How are you feeling right now?"

"Scared." Joon managed.

"Of me?" She smiled.

"Of being told I'm crazy and being put in a psych ward." He spilled, near tears.

"You are not crazy, Joon." She said with conviction. "And there is no need for you to receive impatient care unless you are a threat to yourself or others. Do you have thoughts of hurting yourself or others?"

"No!"

She smiled again. She had already deduced as much from talking with those closest to her patient.

"Good. If you do, you need to tell someone. It doesn't mean we'll hospitalize you, unless it's necessary. But it will mean that we will need to adjust your medication."

"Medication?"

"I believe you may be experiencing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. At the very least, you are having anxiety attacks. There is medicine that can help immensely. That combined with counseling will greatly improve your quality of life."

Joon stared at her. "What? Anxiety attacks? Post what?"

"I've called in two prescriptions for you, Joon. One of them you'll take every night. The other you'll take only when you feel and attack coming on. Does that make sense?"

"Y-yeah."

"This class of medications comes with potential side effects that include changes in mood and suicidal thoughts. In rare cases, it is thought they may even cause a person to commit violence against others. I tell you this not to scare you, but to make sure you let me know if you experience any of these thoughts. Okay?"

"Okay." Joon nodded, feeling a bit scared anyway.

"I also set up an appointment for you with the therapist I share this office with. If you feel uncomfortable with her or it's just not working out, we'll find you someone else. Does that sound good?"

"I..." Joon was feeling a bit overwhelmed. "This stuff will really help me? I won't go crazy anymore? I won't have to worry about...about the bad dreams and..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, thought he knew the others had already told her about him peeing himself during bad dreams.

"This is completely treatable, Joon." She smiled kindly. "You've been thru something traumatic and now it's time to heal. We'll work together to find what works best for you. Your prognosis is very good. I mean that."

The hope and relief that flooded thru Joon nearly knocked him over. Instead, he cried.

***

Jaewook knew it must be important for Seunghyun to call him repeatedly and send an angry text demanding a phone call. so, he sighed and called.

"Don't fucking ignore my calls!" Seunghyun snapped.

"There was a situation. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Jaewook's temper was also a bit short.

"Ask those boys where Taemin is!"

"He's missing?"

"He's gone! No word. No note. He left everything here--collars and all."

"Oh shit. Seunghyun, he must have left--terminated the contract. I'm so sorry."

"If they know anything--"

"I'll talk to them. I promise. I'll call you as soon as I do." Jaewook felt some sympathy for his friend.

***

Ren yawned and stretched before sitting up and taking in his surroundings.

"Almost there." Woo Sung informed him.

Ren said nothing. He watched the scenery as they passed, sharing nothing about what he was thinking or feeling. This continued in their hotel room.

"I need a shower." Ren announced, heading for the bathroom without inviting his lover.

Woo Sung told himself this behavior was perfectly normal for the situation. It in no way indicated any desire on Ren's part to end things with Woo Sung or pull away at all. The poor boy was no doubt nervous and full of bad memories. He gave Ren the space and time to collect himself.

***

Taemin wasn't surprised that he didn't see his siblings at the office. They were both very busy, no doubt. His father found a cubicle for him. The elder had insisted on emptying an office for his youngest son, but Taemin managed to talk him out of it. He turned on the computer and started doing his research.

***

Ren emerged from the bathroom naked. Woo Sung recalled that Ren had promised something fun earlier but obviously that mood was gone. He watched as Ren opened both suitcases and stared at them. Finally, Woo Sung stood and walked to his lover, encircling him in his arms.

"I'm scared." Ren admitted. "I was so ready to show up at my parents' house in a dress and tell them how much they fucked up. But...but now I can't. I don't want anyone here to recognize me. I won't want to face that horrible woman. I don't want to face my parents."

"You don't have to." Woo Sung kissed the boy's cheek. "We can leave right now and have my lawyer send the paper work."

Ren considered this. After a moment, he spoke again.

"I feel so lame. I packed all these beautiful clothes but the only thing I'm going to wear to do this is jeans and a t-shirt. So lame."

"You can model all of these for me later."

This made Ren smile. "Sounds like fun."

"I thought so." Woo Sung turned Ren and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Not As Planned" : Ren confronts his wife.


	190. Not As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren confronts his wife.

Ren decided on a pair of red skinny jeans, black t-shirt, and grey jacket. He clutchd the envelope containing the divorce papers, silent other than to give directions to his boyfriend on how to get to his childhood home.

Woo Sung pulled his vehicle into the neighbor woman's drive and turned off the engine. He turned to Ren.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Ren was determined. He got out of the vehicle, closed the door, and marched to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Woo Sung stood behind Ren, off to the side a bit. He wanted to give Ren the space he needed and be close enough to lend all support wanted. Ren knocked again.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice enquired before the door opened. A child could be heard in another room. She was good looking, younger than Woo Sung but older than Ren. It took her a moment to recognize her former neighbor.

"Ren!" She exclaimed, shocked. "Where have you been? We thought something awful happened to you! Do you know how worried your parents have been?"

"I'll go see them as soon as I'm done here." Ren's voice was steady but flat. He wasn't willing to show her any emotion.

"You're okay, though?" She asked with concern. "You look great."

"Please sign this." Ren produced the papers, not sure why he bothered to say please.

"What is it?" She took the papers and glanced at them. "Divorce?" She sounded surprised. Woo Sung wasn't sure why the woman be surprised. Her groom had vanished immediately after the ceremony! "Why, Ren?"

"What?" Ren gaped. "Because I never wanted to get married to you! I was a kid!"

"You made an adult decision, Ren." She was calm. "But we made the best of it."

"What?" Ren stared. He was completely dumfounded. "I didn't make any decision!"

"I can't possibly agree to this, Ren." She lifted the papers in her hand. "We need to take responsibility for what happened."

"Wh--what happened?!" Ren sputtered. "What happened is that you tried to seduce me and when I turned you down, you told my parents we had sex!"

"Ren." She shook her head, still calm. "Maybe you believe that because you've lied to yourself about this for so long."

"I lied?!" Ren raised his voice this time. This was insane! "You lied to my parents!"

"Ren--"

"I don't even have sex with women. I'm gay, okay?" He snapped at her. "This is my boyfriend."

"I know what we shared, Ren. You can continue to deny it, but that won't change what happened."

Ren's blood boiled. He'd never understood that cliche saying until now. Now, he was boiling. Woo Sung put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't need your signature." Woo Sung informed her. "It will just be quicker this way."

"We're not getting a divorce."

Ren stared at her and then looked to Woo Sung.

"I should have worn a dress."

***

Seunghyun finally called a private investigator, after his fruitless phone calls to friends. No amount of money or effort was going to keep him from finding his puppy.

***

Joon was nervous. He was also cautiously optimistic. If what the doctor had told him was accurate, he could be rid of...of what, exactly? Would he still lose control of his bladder at times? Or could he eventually live a diaper free life? What would that mean for his relationship with Jaewook and Taec? He didn't like the idea of losing what they had, but how could it continue if he didn't like or need diapers? Did he dislike diapers? Why was everything so messed up? Why couldn't he just be happy that some day he might not need to worry about peeing himself? It was so frustrating!

"Joon."

Taecyeon laid his hand over his boyfriend's. Joon's tension eased a bit.

"You look worried."

Joon looked at his lover. Taecyeon didn't look worried. Taecyeon had been there to witness his own parents' deaths. Taecyeon was in love with two different men. Taecyeon hurt every time Joon regressed because Baby Joon didn't like his brother as much as his brother liked him. But Taecyeon didn't look worried. He didn't look troubled. Other than a couple nightmares during training, Taecyeon was always strong. Why couldn't Joon be like that? Why was he so fucking weak? How did Taec do it?

"Joon." Taec gently squeezed his hand. "What's wrong?"

"How do you do it? How are you so positive all the time? Why don't you worry about everything like I do?"

Taecyeon pulled Joon into a tender hug.

"We all have worries, Joon. I've had time to deal with parents' deaths. You haven't had time to deal with your issues. We're different people. You are so very awesome at things I am not. It's okay. You be good at what you're good at, and I'll be good at what I'm good at."

"I'm a mess, Taec."

"Don't insult my taste, babe--or Jaewook's for that matter. You're awesome."

"I'm defective. I'm broken."

"Those things are lies, Joon. You'll see it too, eventually." Taecyeon caressed his cheek and smiled before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you."

***

Ren was even more determined now. That woman--there was something wrong with her! Did she actually believe her own crazy lies? It was mind boggling. He didn't go over to his parents' house after the strange encounter with his legal wife. Despite knowing he was being difficult for Woo Sung, he asked his boyfriend to take him back to their hotel. He wanted to change his clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Finally--Again" : Jiyong and Hyunjoong sexy time!


	191. Finally--Again

Ren decided not to go see his parents yet. He asked Woo Sung to drive back to their hotel. Woo Sung silently did as asked. He knew that Ren would talk when he was ready.

Back in their room, Ren started to pull clothes from his suitcase. Woo Sung sat and watched. There wasn't much to watch for long. Ren took some clothes into the bathroom and closed the door. Woo Sung took the hint and sat on the bed to wait patiently. He wondered how angry Ren really was.

***

"Thanks for bringing me here." Joon said to his father as they waited atop plastic chairs in a pharmacy.

"You're welcome."

"Sometimes being with Taec in public is a little embarrassing. Is that terrible of me?"

Seung Won wasn't sure what to say. "What's embarrassing about him?" He imagined the three men holding hands and kissing in public. Surely that would get them stares and unsolicited comments! Was it because Taecyeon wore diapers? He assumed the young man did but wasn't sure if he only did it at home. 

"He's loud." Joon answered. "And sometimes he says things before thinking."

Seung Won just looked at his son. Joon met his gaze and blushed.

"Never mind."

"Sorry." Seung Won offered.

"Dad." 

"Joon?" 

"Why...why aren't you--I mean, how is it that mom hates me and you don't? I know you don't like...you know...my life."

"Let's talk about this later, okay?" Seung Won managed to keep his voice steady.

Joon nodded.

***

Hyunjoong felt invincible again. He had Jiyong pressed against the wall, kissing him hard. He could feel Jiyong trembling. He had never done this before. Kissing was always forbidden when he'd had sex with other men. But Jiyong...Jiyong was different. Hyunjoong wanted to conquor the man--this enigma, this riddle, this bundle of contradictions. Hyunjoong felt the need to seduce him. 

Hyunjoong lifted Jiyong easily enough and carried him to the bedroom. He dropped his partner onto the bed and pulled his shirt off. Jiyong drank in the sight.

"I would tell you how fucking sexy you are, but you already know, don't you?" Jiyong marveled at Hyunjoong's chiseled torso.

"You could tell me anyway." Hyunjoong said easily as he removed the rest of his clothing.

Jiyong sat up and slipped his own shirt off. Hyunjoong was on him in an instant, tasting his chest, pushing him down. Jiyong writhed on the bed under him, hands in Hyunjoong's hair. Hyunjoong quickly did away with his companion's clothing before kissing him again.

"You have a condom?" Jiyong asked, breathy as hands explored his body.

"Yeah." Hyunjoong managed, closing his hand around Jiyong's rapidly hardening member. 

"And lube?"

Hyunjoong got off the bed and went thru the night stand until he found them. He dropped them onto the bed.

"You know I'm not taking it up the ass, right?"

Jiyong chuckled. "Yeah, I got it. You're scared."

Hyunjoong glared at him. "Don't ruin the mood. I'm horny."

Jiyong let it go. He knew he was right. He would get Hyunjoong eventually. 

"Horny enough to suck on my dick?"

"Hardly." Hyunjoong scoffed, getting onto the bed. 

"Horny enough to get me loosened up?" Jiyong spread his legs.

The look of horror on Hyunjoong's face was answer enough. Jiyong had to work hard to keep from laughing out loud. What sort of desperate men had this guy had sex with?! 

"You can at least touch me." Jiyong pulled on his dick.

Hyunjoong knelt between the other man's legs, one hand closing around his shaft. He stroked slowly, watching Jiyong's hands. Jiyong was pushing a well coated finger into himself.

"Uh." He moaned as the finger slid in. It had been a while. He liked topping, but sometimes he just needed to be fucked. 

Hyunjoong rolled the condom on as Jiyong managed to fit two fingers in. He wondered why Jiyong was doing this. He didn't remember any of the other guys he'd fucked doing that. 

"It's been a long time for me." Jiyong admitted, hungry eyes on Hyunjoong's solid cock. "You?"

"A while?" Hyunjoong raised an eyebrow. "You were messing around with that asshole in the club bathroom."

"I told you that was just a mutual hand job." 

"Well, no more." Hyunjoong frowned. "Until further notice, there will be no mutual--or one sided-- handjobs with other assholes."

Jiyong couldn't help but laugh this time. Hyunjoong pressed the swollen head of his cock to Jiyong's tight hole.

"Shut up." Hyunjoong growled.

"Fine." Jiyong grabbed the other man's arms. "Take me."

Hyunjoong moaned. Fuck. It was hot to hear Jiyong say that. This fucking perfect Jiyong wanted him. Damn right. He pushed in, surprised at how tight it was.

"Shit." Hyunjoong let out as he pushed harder. "You're so fucking tight."

"Does it hurt?" Jiyong asked, his voice strained.

"No. You?"

Jiyong shook his head before pulling Hyunjoong down for a kiss. The kiss was hot and hungry as Hyunjoong warmed up in preparation to fuck the man under him. He pulled back just a little, pushing Jiyong's legs a bit further. His hips pulled back and then dipped down, causing Jiyong to groan. Encouraged, Hyunjoong did it again. 

"Feel good?"

"More." Jiyong demanded, taking hold of his dick. 

Hyunjoong started fucking the tattooed man, watching Jiyong's eyes close as he fisted his cock. 

"More." Jiyong pleaded.

Hyunjoong pulled Jiyong's hips toward his own and started moving faster, thrusting in hard. 

"Open your eyes." Hyunjoong clipped. 

Jiyong's hand moved faster as Hyunjoong's pace increased.

"Fucking look at me." Hyunjoong growled. "Look at who's fucking you."

Jiyong's haunting eyes opened and focused on the handsome man. Hyunjoong, satisfied with the action, pounded into Jiyong's warmth again and again. 

"Yes. Fuck yes." Hyunjoong chanted. This felt so fucking good. It had been far too long since he'd had sex. He'd never take it up the ass. This was too fucking good for him. "Ah! Fuck I'm close!"

Jiyong stared up at the other man. "Harder."

Hyunjoong shivered at the tone. "Harder?"

"Fucking harder."

Hyunjoong pulled back and roughly rolled Jiyong onto his stomach. He grabbed Jiyong's hips and drove in all at once.

"Fuck!" Jiyong cried out, hands fisting the bedding. 

Hyunjoong started to sweat as he went at Jiyong fast and hard. With every thrust, Jiyong's hyper sensitive tip drove into the mattress. 

"Is this hard enough for you?" Hyunjoong got on one knee, better leverage to slam in all the way. 

Jiyong's answer was a low, long moan as his body tensed. Hyunjoong felt the other man's ass spasm around his solid rod. As Jiyong shook with orgasm, Hyunjoog reached his own. His fingers dug into Jiyong's hips.

"Fuck!"

The moment it was over, Hyunjoong pulled out and dropped to the bed, breathing hard. Jiyong melted into the mattress, fully sated for now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: "Ideas" : Ren has a suprise for Woo Sung; Jaewook/Taecyeon/Joon talk about commitment.


	192. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon spends some time with dad. Jaewook has an idea.

Joon sat in the car silent and nervous as his father drove towards Jaewook's home. 

"About your question earlier." Seung Won offered.

"It's okay." Joon said quickly. "It was a stupid question. I was just rambling--"

"It wasn't a stupid question, Joon. I just didn't want to discuss it around strangers."

"I'm sorry. I put you on the spot--"

"Joon. When a mother gives birth, when a person adopts a child, do they love that baby? Do they love that child?"

"I...uhm...I guess?"

"Joon. When a parent is handed their child, they are in love with them. When a mother is pregnant, she loves that child before he is born. Those that don't, there's a reason. There's something that went wrong with the parent. There's not a damn thing wrong with the child. Joon, your mother--and I hate calling her that--is the one who is wrong. You did nothing to deserve the way she treats you."

"But I ran away and I didn't tell her that I didn't like the guys she was seeing. I mean, you weren't there. You don't know what I did--"

"Joon," Seung Won sighed and reached over to grasp his son's shoulder. "Do you hate your mother? Do you blame her for everything that's gone wrong in your life? When you see her, do you demand that she apologize for everything?"

"No. But--"

"Because you're a decent human being and she isn't. I wish you could see that these things are her fault, not yours."

Joon tried to ignore the hot tear strolling down his cheek and looked out the window, away from his father.

"I know." He admitted quietly. "I know she's the one who ruined things. I know she's the one who treats me wrong. But...I still feel guilty. I still wonder if I could have fixed it."

***

Taemin was pleased with himself. He was quickly getting close to putting his plan into action. He had even managed to go all day without running into his siblings. He didn't need to hear their lectures and accusations. 

His phone chimed, indicating a text message. Many of his friends were used to him cutting off contact and disappearing. Others refused to get used to it and no longer considered him a friend. This friend was one that had stuck around. She had invited him to a party tonight. 

Taemin considered. 

***

Taecyeon opened the door before Joon had a chance to. Joon chuckled, knowing that Taecyeon must have been watching the entire time.

"I told you to give him some room." Jaewook scolded his baby.

Seung Won followed Joon in. Joon put his new medication in the kitchen. Taecyeon hugged Joon from behind as soon as his hands were free.

"Everything go okay?" Taec asked after planting a light kiss on Joon's cheek.

"Yeah. Nobody robbed the pharmacy." Joon quipped. "Dad didn't drive off a cliff."

Jaewook chuckled.

"What were you worried about?" Joon teased his boyfriend. "A rabid penguin on the loose?"

"I was being serious!" Taecyeon pouted, much to the amusement of everyone else.

***

Woo Sung somehow managed not to fall off the bed when Ren exited the bathroom. He was wearing a peach, string bikini. Ren grinned at the older man's reaction. 

"This is the surprise I mentioned earlier." Ren explained as he approached his boyfriend. 

Woo Sung was speechless, his fingers running up the bare flesh of Ren's abdomen. Ren slid his fingers thru his lover's dark hair.

"You like?" Ren teased.

Woo Sung, still beyond words, pulled Ren onto his lap and forced a hungry kiss to his mouth. Ren melted against Woo Sung, savoring the taste of his mouth and the feel of his hard muscles pressed against him. Woo Sung dropped Ren onto his back and gasped. The younger man was sprawled onto the bed, gazing up at him, hardening penis peeking over the top of the bikini bottoms.

"Babe..." Woo Sung breathed. "You're absolutely perfect." He descended on the younger man, licking and kissing his way to the now leaking head. He swirled his tongue around it, causing Ren to lift his hips with a gasp of his own. It occurred to Woo Sung that maybe he should stop and talk to Ren. Obviously the boy was upset about the lying, manipulative, predator woman and probably trying to prepare himself to face his parents. Woo Sung thought that he should most likely encourage Ren to find a healthier way to deal with his feelings and anxieties, other than dressing up like the pretty boy he was and seducing his boyfriend. But, no matter how much Woo Sung thought that, he didn't do it. Instead, he closed his lips around his lover's leaking cock.

***

 

"I'm going to get back home, now." Seung Won announced.

Joon turned his attention from Taecyeon to his father. He followed his father to the door. Just before he opened the door, Seung Won turned to say a final goodbye to his son. Joon hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad."

Seung Won returned the hug, pushing back the same nagging pain of wishing he'd known of Joon's existence sooner--he had to stop dwelling on that, wasting time on that and enjoy this.

"I'll text you about getting together soon." Joon told his father. "But don't you dare try to read it while you're driving home."

"Yes, dad." Seung Won teased at Joon's scolding tone.

Seung Won did open the door and get into his car. As he drove away, he was distracted by what he'd seen just before he left. He had pretended he hadn't seen the expression on Jaewook's face. 

***

"Yessss." Ren hissed as Woo Sung tasted him. 

The older man lifted Ren's hips, swallowing his erection with a hum. 

"Ah!" Ren cried out, fingers turning white as he gripped the bedding under him. 

Woo Sung continued his assault, deep throating Ren, ignoring everything else in the room and in his mind. 

"Please!" Ren whimpered, finding it difficult to speak. "Stop, please."

Woo Sung pulled back, staring at his lover. 

"What's wrong, hon?"

"Nothing." Ren smiled at him. "I want...I want to feel you inside of me." He blushed at the cliché line, but it sincerely expressed his desire.

Woo Sung managed not to cum in his pants nor grunt  like a barbaric cave man--just barely. Instead, he managed to shed his pants and underwear before retrieving the tube of lubricant from his luggage. He dragged the scant fabric slowly down , pausing often to lick and kiss Ren's smooth legs. 

Ren watched as Woo Sung stood and spread the younger man's legs a bit, drizzling lube between his prone cheeks. Ren let out a long breath as Woo Sung massaged his hole. It wasn't long before there was a finger and then two and then Ren asked for something better.

Woo Sung bent over Ren, pushing slowly in, sharing a tender kiss. Ren wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend, face pressed to his neck.

"I love you." Ren whispered.

"I love you." Woo Sung answered, gently rocking his hips.

Woo Sung felt moisture but wasn't sure if it was Ren's perspiration, sweat, or saliva. Regardless, he continued to slowly and carefully make love to the wonderful, amazing, perfect young man in his arms. 

"More." Ren pleaded, feeling selfish but needy.

Woo Sung gave him more. He pulled back just enough to get his hand between them, gripping Ren's arousal firmly and stroking in time with his thrusts. 

"Yes!" Ren moaned, eyes rolling back. "More, please, more, please..." His words trailed off into another moan as Woo Sung increased his pace.

"Anything for you, darling." Woo Sung pledged, snapping his hips forward. 

"Oh! Oh! I'm gonna--!" Ren exploded all over his lover's hand and their chests. 

Woo Sung pulled out and stroked himself furiously over his lover, eyes drinking in how he looked in that peach garment dotted with cum. Ren's eyes eventually focused on his lover. He licked his finger and touched it to the head of Woo Sung's cock. That's all it took.

"Ren!" The older man growled as he came. 

***

"I've been thinking." Taecyeon started as the trio folded laundry together.

"Shall I write it on the calendar?" Joon asked.

"I'll call the newspaper." Jaewook added.

"Not helpful." Taecyeon grumbled amid their laughter.

"What have you been thinking about?" Joon asked. "Me, right?"

"Would you stop it for a minute?" Taecyeon scolded as Joon and Jaewook laughed again. "I want something tangible that shows we're together--committed."

"What?" Joon asked.

"Rings." Taecyeon supplied. "I want us to have matching rings."

They both looked at him for a moment.

"I don't really want to wear a ring." Joon said. "But I think that's sweet, Taec. I just don't like to wear rings."

"Not even for me?" Taec pouted.

Joon kissed his pout. "I turned gay for you. How could you ask for anything more?"

"A person doesn't turn gay!" Taecyeon protested. "I just opened your eyes to the fact that you were."

"That's not all you opened." Joon muttered.

Jaewook, despite enjoying this very much, broke into the conversation. 

"Rings aren't just for fingers."

Both men looked to Jaewook.

"Ear rings?" Taecyeon asked. 

"I was thinking a bit lower." Jaewook chuckled.

"No way in hell am I getting a prince albert!" Joon blurted, horrified.

Jaewook laughed again. "That's your first thought? I meant a nipple ring, Joon."

Joon blushed. "How was I supposed to know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Pierced" : Ah In and Junsu meet; the trio is pierced.


	193. Pierced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaewook and his boys get rings.

Ah In walked back to his Dad's house and retrieved his keys. He drove to the address Junsu had sent in a text. He wasn't quite sure what he'd been expecting, but he certainly hadn't been expecting what looked like a worn down factory building. Feeling a bit apprehensive, even after double checking the address, Ah In made his way to the nearest door. 

Upon opening the door, he nearly walked into a woman. They were both startled.

"Can I help you?" She managed to ask, apprehension or annoyance in her voice.

"Uh. Junsu told me to meet him here."

"I can take the delivery to him." She informed.

"Delivery? Oh! No. I'm not delivering anything. I'm supposed to meet Junsu here. He's here, right?"

A chime sounded and the woman glanced at her phone before turning her attention back to Ah In.

"Follow me." She said.

They walked past a few other people towards a photographer and someone sitting at a table in front of a lap top computer. There were lights focused on Junsu who was looking young, vulnerable, innocent, and pure as he posed. 

[](http://imgbox.com/cP1164Yf)

As soon as he saw Ah In, Junsu's expression changed to one that fit his personality. The photographer glanced over his shoulder, saw the new comer, and told Junsu to take a break. Junsu approached his new friend and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a hand on his arm.

"Hi." Ah In muttered.

Junsu laughed. "Hi, handsome. You feeling any better?"

Ah In shrugged. 

"Are we done here?" Junsu asked the two by the laptop. When they nodded, Junsu led his new friend outside. "What would you like to do?"

"I really have no idea."

"Are you hungry?"

Ah In nodded. 

***

"It stings." Taecyeon whined, making Jaewook and Joon chuckle.

"Did you think it would tickle?" Joon teased.

"Just keep the ice on it." Jaewook instructed, smile on his lips. His boys were the best.

"Does this tickle?" Taecyeon pressed on the ice Joon held to his chest.

"Ow!" Joon swatted at his boyfriend. 

"Behave." Jaewook warned. 

Taecyeon moved the ice and peeked down his shirt at the bandage. He couldn't believe he'd had his nipple pierced. It didn't hurt too horribly, but it didn't feel good, either. Joon glanced at his boyfriend and grinned.

"I think it's fucking hot." Joon assured Taecyeon.

"I don't know." 

"Trust me." Joon purred in his ear. 

Taecyeon shivered. Joon was the sexiest thing ever. Joon made his way to the bathroom, pulling his shirt off and removing the bandage. He stared at his chest in the mirror. It was a bit odd to see the metal in his nipple, but it was cool, too. He liked it. 

When Taecyeon followed Joon into the room, Joon grabbed hold of the other man's shirt and tugged. 

"Hey!" Taec protested. 

Joon pulled again. Taecyeon let him remove the shirt and bandage. Joon drank in the sight of Taecyeon's perfect, pierced nipple setting stop one of those utterly well defined moobs. Taecyeon's eyebrows went up in surprise at the look of hunger on Joon's face.

"I didn't know you had a piercing fetish." Taecyeon teased. 

"Shut up." Joon muttered.

Taecyeon's fingers found Joon's bare shoulder, trailing down over his collarbone and around the freshly pierced nipple. Joon reached out and did the same to Taec. Without a warning, Taecyeon flicked his fingertip against the jewelry.

"OW! Fucker!" Joon blurted, jumping back. "What the fuck, Taec?"

Taec was laughing. Joon bopped him on the head. 

"Jerk." 

"S-sorry." Taecyeon laughed. "You were concentrating far too hard on my nipples. I'm not a girl!"

Joon rolled his eyes.

"What's going on, boys?" Jaewook was there, looking between them.

"Joon has a fetish." Taec sang.

"That's fairly normal around here." Jaewook raised an eyebrow at his baby. 

"He loves pierced nipples!" Taec flicked Joon's again.

"Damn it, Taec!" Joon cried.

Jaewook grabbed Taec's ear and tugged.

"Ow!" Taecyeon complained, though he didn't free himself from Jaewook's hold. He followed obediently as the older man pulled him to the living room.

"In the corner." Jaewook said, releasing Taecyeon.

"What?"

"You're being naughty. So, time out for you." Jaewook pointed. "In the corner, now."

"But--"

"Joon, darling," Jaewook ignored Taecyeon's protest. "get a chair for me, please."

Joon, confused, retrieved one of the kitchen chairs. Jaewook pointed at it.

"Sit down, baby."

Taecyeon sat with a huff. 

"Now wait there." Jaewook said before leaving the room. 

"Is he mad at you?" Joon asked Taecyeon, concerned.

"No." Taecyeon chuckled. "We're playing, Joonie-bear."

Jaewook was there again, stepping behind Taecyeon. Taecyeon was concentrating on assuring Joon that nothing nonconsensual was happening, when there was suddenly cold metal on his wrists. 

"Jaewook?" Taecyeon was startled as Jaewook closed the handcuffs.

Jaewook said nothing as he tied Taecyeon's ankle to the leg of the chair and then did the same with the other. 

"Daddy?" Taecyeon tried a different tactic. 

"Baby is in a time out because he was naughty." Jaewook explained. "You need to be nice to your brother." He opened Taecyeon's mouth and pushed some cloth in before taping it in place. 

Taecyeon stared at his client. This was new. 

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Jaewook turned to an equally surprised Joon.

"Uh, yeah. He was just teasing."

"I know. He shouldn't have done that to you. I know it hurt."

"It's not a big deal, honest--"

Jaewook stepped to Joon and gave him a gentle hug, aware of their sore nipples and therefore careful to keep their chests from touching. 

"We're just playing, sweetie." Jaewook whispered to the younger man before he kissed his cheek. "Did you know you look especially sexy right now?"

Joon blushed, his hands settling on Jaewook's hips. Jaewook kept his eyes on Joon's as he pulled his shirt off. Joon's eyes, of course, settled on the fresh piercing. Joon bent his head and blew on the fresh wound. Jaewook inhaled sharply. Jaewook tugged on Joon's hair enough to bring their lips together. 

Taecyeon watched his sexy men kiss each other. Fuck they were the sexiest things on this earth. Then, Jaewook ended the kiss, dropping to his knees and unbuttoning Joon's jeans. Joon and Taecyeon each let out a moan of anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "It's Been a Long Time Coming": Ren confronts his parents; Jaejoong gets dressed; Jaewook and Joon enjoy each other.


	194. It's Been a Long Time Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time for Jaewook/Joon; Ren talks to his parents.

[](http://imgbox.com/FpPZQaPO)

Jaejoong had taken longer than should ever be necessary to put underwear on. He hadn't been able to figure the garment out. Now, finally clad in the lace, he was staring into the mirror. This was strange. He'd never seen anything like it before. He was happy to wear it, however, as this would earn him the freedom his penis needed. Being locked had been a strange experience. Jaejoong certainly wouldn't consider himself a submissive man, but he liked it. He hated that he liked it. 

The cage around his cock reminded him that he needed permission to use his own body. He didn't know why, but that turned him on. He didn't want to simply roll over and let Jong Kook have his way. He liked the fight. He liked the push and pull. He liked being made to submit. It was hot. He liked keeping Jong Kook on his toes as much as the man kept Jaejoong on his. 

His cock had been leaking since he'd pulled the lace on. He was ready.

***

 

Ren took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Woo Sung rested a hand on his back.

"Hello?" It took the man a moment to recognize his own son. "Ren?!"

"Hi. Dad."

The older man was staring, unable to find the words.

"Ren! " Ren's mother rushed past her husband and hugged her son. It wasn't until she stepped back that she realized her son was wearing a dress. "Come in! Come in." Ren's mother ushered him into the house.

Ren's father was left staring at Woo Sung.

"I guess you should come in, also."

Woo Sung nearly laughed at the awkwardness of the situation. Instead, he thanked the man and entered the home Ren once shared with his parents.

"I'm glad you're safe. I thought something awful had happened to you! Where have you been?" Ren's mother asked.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Ren chose his words carefully. "I couldn't--I just couldn't..."

"Couldn't?" She searched his face for answers.

"Couldn't marry her?" Ren's father supplied, a tense note in his voice.

"I couldn't!"

Woo Sung touched Ren's arm.

"I'm glad you're safe, but--" His mother started.

"Ren would like to tell you something, first." Woo Sung interrupted. He felt his patience quickly fading.

"And who are you?" Ren's mother asked curiously.

"This is Woo Sung." Ren introduced. "He's my boyfriend."

The two parents stared at their son for a moment.

"You can't have a boyfriend! You're already married!" Ren's father recovered first.

"No!" Ren snapped. "I told you I didn't want to marry her! I told you she was lying!"

Woo Sung took Ren's hand. Ren took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

"Ren." His mother's tone was strained but nearly calm. "I understand that you didn't want to admit--"

"No. You don't understand. I never had sex with her. I've never had sex with a woman. I'm gay. I'm in love with Woo Sung."

"So this is to convince us." His father scoffed, as if he were too clever to fall for it.

"No!" Ren felt as if he were 17 again.

"And the dress?" His father continued by mentioning the thing that one would think would have been brought up first. "You trying to be a woman, now?"

"No. I'm a man. I'm a man who wears womens clothes and is in love with another man. I never wanted to get married to that horrible woman! You shouldn't have forced me to!"

"You talked him into all this nonsense?" Ren's father accused Woo Sung. "How old are you, anyway? This is no different than that woman wanting him."

"Ren makes his own choices." Woo Sung explained. "I understand your suspicions of me. I, too, have a son. If you would like to speak privately with Ren, I will gladly wait outside."

"You're not going to believe me, are you?" Ren was done raising his voice. "It hurts. It hurt then, too. I was scared. I was alone. I ran away. I couldn't bare the thought of going home with her--this woman that came onto me. I rejected her. She was mad. That's why she told you those lies. She can't be trusted. I don't understand why you'd believe her over your own son."

"I've been a 17 year old boy before. I know what--"

"You weren't a gay 17 year old boy."

"Ren. You need to take responsibility for what you did--" His mother started.

"What I did was run away." Ren was getting weary. "I just came by today to tell you that I'm getting a divorce from her and that I'm okay. If you want to be part of my life, you'll need to do better than this. I'm sorry."

"You need to take responsibility for your own actions." His father wouldn't let it go.

" I am! I'm here telling you that I ran away and that I'm getting a divorce!"

Ren's mother said nothing, but grabbed a picture frame off the end table and laid it on the coffee table. Ren and Woo Sung looked. Woo Sung thought it was a baby picture of Ren and a sibling.

"...What?" Ren was at a loss for words.

"You haven't been around. You haven't even paid any child support." Ren's mother said.

"Wait. What?" Woo Sung blurted.

"We know you aren't being truthful, Ren." His mother said thru tears. "We know because your kids look just like you."

Ren couldn't breathe. This was impossible! He never had sex with a woman! Had she gotten his sperm somehow? How would that even work? 

Woo Sung turned his boyfriend's head gently. Ren's expression told him all he needed to know.

"I didn't--" Ren stammered.

"I know." Woo Sung assured him.

"I don't--"

"I know, hon."

"Sit there and lie all you want." Ren's father stabbed. "Get married to this asshole if you want. But you're not abandoning your children!"

"But it was okay for you to abandon yours?" Woo Sung asked, as civil as he could muster. "Even if he had sex with this woman while he was a minor, he should have been protected."

"So you're okay with your boyfriend lying to you about this?" The father challenged. "Does he wear a dress to convince you he's gay?"

"Wearing a dress has nothing to do with being gay." Woo Sung informed. "Straight men cross dress, too. If Ren lied to me about having sex with the wife that was forced upon him, I'll be surprised. But it won't change anything. I've made my own mistakes with my son, so I'm trying not to judge your mistakes with your own. Ren doesn't want anything to do with that woman. He was only 17 years old. She was in her 20s. Ren needed his parents to protect and guide him. He is here offering you another chance."

"He had sex with her and it produced children." Ren's mother tried to keep her composure despite this stranger questioning her parenting. "He needed to take responsibility for his actions."

"And that required forcing him to marry someone that took advantage of him?"

"Sex is for marriage." She said firmly.

"Even if Ren believed that, a different punishment seems more conducive to keeping him safe and helping him mature into a responsible adult. He's already helped my son become more responsible and helped me be a better father. Ren is amazing and wonderful."

"And what is going to happen to that boy when he gets confused with Ren wearing dresses?" Ren's father snapped, assuming Woo Sung's son was much younger than he was. "And that his dad wants to marry another man? You're confusing the child!"

"Not that it's any of your concern--"

"It isn't." Ren said firmly. "This visit is about me informing you that I'm getting a divorce and you having the opportunity to be a part of my life again."

"I love you, Ren." His mother said. "I'm so glad you're safe. I cannot support this lifestyle. I'm sorry, honey. I just can't."

Ren shook his head and started for the door. Nobody stopped him. Nobody called out to him. As soon as he was outside the house, he collapsed. Woo Sung was there in an instant, holding him.

"It's okay, babe. It's okay. I promise. I love you so much."

***

Jaewook tilted his head to capture Joon's lips. Joon rested his hands on his lover's thin hips as they kissed, opening their mouths to each other. Taecyeon squirmed in the chair, his body becoming interested as his favorite men made out. Jaewook kissed a path to his lover's ear.

"I want to taste you, love."

Joon groaned as Jaewook undid his jeans.

"I want you, sweetheart." Jaewook continued. "I want my mouth to be full of you."

Joon whimpered and Jaewook tugged the jeans and briefs down. Joon found himself holding his breath as Jaewook fondled him. Jaewook sank to his knees, stroking Joon. He glanced up at his lover before tasting the head.

"Ohhh." Joon breathed, trembling.

Taecyeon felt perspiration forming on his brow. Watching Jaewook swallow Joon's cock left him semi hard. He whined thru the gag, handcuffs rattling audibly. He wanted to be there.

Jaewook teased Joon's slit with his tongue before taking him into his mouth again. Joon's fingers curled in Jaewook's long hair, breath catching in his throat.

"Look at your brother." Jaewook commanded.

Joon's gaze connected with Taecyeon's. The seated man was breathing hard, an obvious tent in his pants. Joon bit his lip.

"He wants to be here." Jaewook continued, now stroking Joon's wet arousal. "But he can't, because he was naughty."

Taecyeon groaned behind the gag, lifting his hips.

"He wants it so bad." Jaewook observed before engulfing Joon.

Joon cried out, pulling Jaewook's hair without even realizing it. He tried to fight the urge to thrust, but lost at least once. Jaewook hummed, one hand carefully fondling Joon's balls. They were so tight in his grasp. He knew Joon was going to cum at any moment. He bobbed on Joon's leaking cock, leaving Joon a quivering, whimpering mess. It wasn't long before Joon thrust one more time and threw his head back with a shout.

"Yes!"

Jaewook took it all, swallowing eagerly. He stood as soon as Joon was empty and planted small kisses along his jaw.

"Such a good boy." Jaewook cooed. "Should we let your brother cum?"

Taecyeon tensed, moaning, moving his hips to find some friction. Joon watched, pulling his pants back on.

"Only if he promises to behave himself."

Taecyeon rolled his eyes at that.

"Hey, we don't have to let you go yet." Joon scolded.

Taecyeon made a noise but it was unclear what it may have meant--probably for the better. Jaewook approached Taecyeon and removed the gag. Taecyeon worked his jaw, glaring up at his client. Jaewook leaned down and kissed him. Taecyeon, happy for the physical contact, kissed back.

"Promise not to play with your brother's piercing until it's fully healed?" Jaewook prompted.

"Yes. Now, please let me go. I'll suck you off. Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Taemin" : Taemin decides to go to that party he was invited to.


	195. Taemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin attends the party.

Taemin spent far too long deciding what to wear to the stupid party. He decided on some ripped skinny jeans, boots, and a t-shirt. He wondered if Jiyong would approve. He sent his friend a text that he'd be there and set out.

The party was at a posh house not far from his parents'. The home owners were overseas at the moment, so freedom that the young, spoiled rich offspring craved was abundant. The freedom was evident from the moment Taemin stepped into the house. He could smell pot and there was a girl giving head. He ignored the couple and walked past.

"Taemin!" The girl that had invited him ran to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Taemin?" Someone else asked. "He's back again?"

"Yeah. Wonder for how long this time?" Someone else laughed.

"How are you?" Taemin's friend handed him a drink.

"Bored." He answered, taking the drink. It burned. "What the fuck is this?!"

"The cure to boredom!" She laughed.

He drank some more.

"I take it you weren't drinking, wherever it was you went this time." She commented.

"Not really."

"I'm glad you showed up. Have fun. I'll see you." She said, leaving to greet another guest.

Taemin made his way further into the house. He ended up leaning against a wall, watching people grinding on a make-shift dance floor. He was reminded of the club Jiyong had taken them to. 

There were quite a few people who stopped to say hi to him. They were used to him disappearing and didn't take it personally anymore. Basically, Taemin knew he wasn't important enough to any of them. That was okay, as he wasn't really attached to any of them, either.

"Good thing you're there to hold that wall up."

Taemin glanced at the owner of the voice. He was handsome with two pierced ears and brown hair. Black eyeliner made his almond shaped eyes stand out. Taemin just shot him a look and the man laughed.

"At least I didn't try some lame pick up line." The handsome stranger offered.

Taemin cracked a smile, the alcohol making it easier.

"Unless you'd like one? Hmm." The stranger considered before saying, "You look so familiar… didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry."

Taemin outright laughed this time.

"Looks like I should have led with that." The brown haired man mused.

"Wouldn't have worked."

"Good to know. Your cup is empty." The man gestured. "Want another?"

"Something else."

"Sure. Be right back."

"You know he's gay." Came the voice of one of Taemin's so called friends, after the stranger left.

"And?"

"Like, flaming gay."

"Okay."

"And he's hitting on you."

"So I'm not supposed to talk to him?" Taemin turned his bored gaze on his friend.

"I just wasn't sure if you knew. I mean, you're not gay."

"Who says?"

"Probably your reputation with the ladies?"

"I don't mind some flirting. I'm not going to be having sex tonight." Taemin shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"No STDs, generally."

"So you'd have sex with a guy?"

"Why not?" Taemin went back to watching the room.

"Because pussy is better? And tits?"

"Always fun. But not the only fun one can have."

"So, you've done it?" His friend was surprised.

"Does it matter?"

The handsome stranger was back with a beer for Taemin.

"Thanks." Taemin said.

"Welcome." The man smiled.

"I need some air." Taemin announced.

"Let me know." The friend grinned and walked away.

"Ugh." Taemin complained. "He was annoying."

Since the annoying friend left, Taemin no longer felt the need to go for a walk.

"Sorry." The handsome man said. "Someone told me your name is Taemin."

"Someone told me you're hitting on me."

"I thought it was obvious when I used the pick up line." The stranger grinned.

Taemin chuckled.

"My name is Key."

[](http://imgbox.com/UIZy9B05)

"Good to know." Taemin took a drink.

As he had been quite often, Taemin wondered what Seunghyun was doing right now. He also wondered what Jaejoong was doing. Was Jong Kook mistreating him? He also wondered about his other friends--Joon, Taec--all of them.

"Taemin?" Key touched his arm.

Taemin gazed into those brown eyes.

"You sorta zoned out. Are you okay?" Key asked sincerely.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

Key leaned close, gaze on Taemin's lips. Taemin was quickly debating if he really wanted this or not. A kiss would be harmless, right? Taemin held still and let Key approach until eventually their lips pressed together. Key started slow and gentle, moving his lips against Taemin's. 

"Aren't you two cute." Said a voice. 

Annoyed, Taemin pulled back to glare at the interruption, assuming it was one of his annoying acquaintances. Instead, another handsome stranger was grinning at him. 

[](http://imgbox.com/B0A0Y2eg)

"You totally just killed the moment." Key whined at the newcomer, swatting his arm. 

"No I didn't. Kiss him again."

Key looked at Taemin hopefully. Taemin wasn't sure what to do. After a moment of indecision, the stranger sidled up to Key and nudged him closer to Taemin. 

"Please?" The stranger asked in a husky voice that made Taemin shiver. 

Key seized the moment and Taemin's lips. The kiss wasn't as slow and gentle this time. Key was hungry and Taemin was feeling the effects of whatever he drank earlier. Fingers ran thru Taemin's blond hair. He assumed they belonged to Key but he was wrong. The stranger was pressed against Key, playing with Taemin's hair, watching the kiss with delight. 

"So hot." The handsome stranger purred, a hand on Key's waist. 

Taemin still wasn't sure what was going on. 

"I think we should go someplace more private." The man suggested to Key and Taemin.

"We?" Taemin blurted.

Key giggled. "Yes. This is my boyfriend, Minho. He likes to share me. Don't worry, he won't touch you. He just likes to watch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Sharing" : Taemin finds some place private to play with Key and Minho.


	196. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin/Key/Minho

They managed to find an unoccupied walk in closet. Key wasted no time in kissing Taemin. Minho closed the door as Key pushed Taemin against the wall, tongue delving into the pretty boy's mouth.

Taemin's hands found Key's waist and held on. Minho pressed against his boyfriend's back, fingers trailing up and down Key's arms.

"Fuck." Minho's breath tickled Key's ear. "You look so hot. Does he taste good?"

Key whimpered when Minho licked his ear. 

"You're both so pretty." Minho continued between capturing Key's earlobe with his teeth. One of his hands ghosted over Key's face, fingertips arousing his skin with a gentle tickle. Key had one hand behind him, playing with Minho's crotch, teasing. His other hand was on the back of Taemin's neck. Taemin was feeling delishously high from being wanted.

"I'm so jealous, babe." Minho whispered. "Look at his lips. How soft are they?"

Key moaned into the kiss, nudging a leg between Taemin's thighs. Taemin let him. The back of Minho's hand brushed against Taemin. Key ended the kiss.

"You're cheating." Key reprimanded his boyfriend.

"It was an accident."

Key worked on Taemin's neck, alternating between tasting and nipping. Taemin didn't feel like touching Key anymore than he already was. It struck him as odd for a fleeting moment before he was distracted by the other man's thigh pressing against his groin.

Minho kissed the nape of Kay's neck, fingers sliding up, under his shirt, to fondle and pinch his nipples. Key moaned against Taemin's flesh. Taemin closed his eyes, head against the wall.

"Is he hard yet?" Minho murmed against Key's flesh.

Key's leg pressed forward, causing Taemin to let out a low moan.

"I want you to make him cum, babe." Minho licked Key's ear. "I want it so bad."

Taemin opened his eyes and met Key's gaze.

"May I suck you off?" Key asked.

Taemin considered this. He wondered why he considered this. Who doesn't want a blow job? Why would Key's boyfriend be okay--be encouraging him to blow another man? It wasn't like Minho was the one getting head.

"Condom?" Minho wondered at Taemin's silence.

Key pulled one out of his shirt pocket. Taemin undid his jeans and pushed them down just enough to allow access. Key watched as Taemin freed his cock.

"Fuck." Minho breathed. "Touch him. Touch him, babe." He begged.

Key turned his head and shared a sloppy kiss with his boyfriend. Taemin watched, wishing he had a significant other to kiss him that desperately.

***

Ren vomited there in his parents' driveway. Woo Sung lifted his love's trembling body and gently set him in the passenger's seat of the vehicle. The drive back to the hotel was quiet other than the occasional sob from Ren. In their room, Woo Sung wiped Ren's face with a cool cloth.

"Ren."

Ren looked at him, eyes intense.

"I didn't! I swear to you I never had sex with her!"

"Shh. I know, babe." Woo Sung pulled his lover into his arms, rubbing his back. "I believe you. Don't worry about that."

"They look so much like me!" Ren lamented. "But they can't! I never had sex with her! What do I do? What the fuck happens now?"

"What do you want to do? Whatever it is, I'll support you."

"Those kids. Those poor kids! I didn't do this, Woo Sung! I swear to you I didn't. If you needed to end our relationship, I'd understand."

"Ren." Woo Sung's tone made Ren freeze. "I'm absolutely, helplessly, deeply in love with you. I don't want--I can't live without you. When you tell me that you didn't lie to me about her, I believe you. But since you seem stuck on it, listen to me, love. Please. Even if you did lie to me--even if you did have sex with her--I still want you. Maybe you were in love with her once. Right now, you love me. That's all I need."

"I was never--"

"I know, love. I know." Woo Sung coaxed his boyfriend to bed and held him tight. Ren cried himself to sleep.

***

Key stroked Taemin once before unrolling the condom onto him. Taemin watched as Key sank to his knees, eagerly taking the hard member into his mouth. Minho growled and threaded his fingers thru his boyfriend's hair. 

"Suck him good, babe. Suck him like it was me." Minho hissed. 

Key whimpered as Minho pushed his head forward. Taemin wasn't sure about the whole situation but Key's mouth felt wonderful. 

"You're such a slut." Minho told Key. "Blowing a complete stranger. You have enough practice doing this. You should start charging money."

Key moaned around Taemin's throbbing cock, eyes rolling back. 

"You're so fucking good at that." Minho continued. "I'm going to start renting you out. You can make daddy some money."

Key was shivering as he took Taemin all the way to the back of his throat. 

"Oh fuck." Taemin breathed. 

"Just make sure you come back to me where you belong." Minho breathed in Key's ear before biting at it.

Key reached up with one hand and pulled on Minho's hair. 

"Let him fuck your mouth, babe. Make him cum."

Key let out a long whine. The vibration moved Taemin closer to the edge.

"How many people saw you come in here with two guys?" Minho wondered aloud as he took a break from sucking on Key's neck. "When they see you come out of this room with swollen lips and that fucked out look in your eyes, they're going to know. They're going to know you can't get enough cock."

Key's eyes were closed, brow furrowed, sweat starting to appear on his brow. Taemin thrust his hips forward, chasing his orgasm. He didn't care about the game these two played. He just wanted to fucking cum. 

"You're not going to get my cock until you make him cum." Minho promised, one hand sneaking down to grab Key's crotch.

Key pressed his nose to Taemin's flesh, swollen member fully buried as he let out long, desperate, whining pants. Tamin came then, Key's spasming throat milking him dry. 

Minho showered Key with praises as Key fell back into his embrace. Taemin pulled off the condom and tossed it into the nearest waste basket. He suddenly felt tired.

"Thanks, that was fun." Taemin told Key and left without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Thinking" : Junsu/Ah In, Jaejoong/Jong Kook, and a little Hyunjoong.


	197. Thinking

Ah In was leaning on a table, observing Junsu as he posed for the photographer. Junsu was a professional, that was obvious. The photographer would tell him things like "pouty" and he knew what she wanted.

Modeling didn't seem to be the breeze Ah In had imagined. The staff kept adding more make up and fussing with Junsu's clothes. They were all in his space under those hot lights.

"Who are you?"

Ah In turned his head to find a woman looking at him.

"Uh. I'm a friend of Junsu."

"Junsu!" She called.

Junsu came over. "What's up?"

"Who's this friend of yours?" 

"Leave him be." Junsu laughed.

"I don't want to date him." She rolled her eyes and then focused them back on Ah In. "Are you with an agency?"

"What?" Ah In was confused.

"She thinks you're a model." Junsu explained.

Ah In laughed. Ridiculous.

"Here." The woman handed a card to Ah In.

Ah In looked to Junsu for guidance. 

"You certainly are handsome enough." Junsu winked.

Ah In blushed.

"Thank about it." Junsu took the card and tucked it into Ah In's pocket.

Ah In blushed some more, this time because of Junsu's fingers at his waist.

 

***

Jaejoong felt ridiculous. The lace underwear was one thing, but this unnecessary strap of it up and around his neck was absolutely extraneous. However, Jong Kook's reaction showed that it accomplished something.

"I want to fuck you so hard."

Jae wondered if his client even realized he'd voiced that though out loud. 

Jong Kook grabbed his companion and kissed him hard. Jaejoong didn't feel like fighting. He pressed his body to his client's and matched his kiss. It wasn't bad to give in occasionally without a battle.

Jong Kook's hands wandered, finally settling on Jae's ass. Jae knew what Jong Kook wanted by the pressure of the man's hands. He hopped up, wrapping his legs around his client. Jong Kook rewarded Jae with lips on his neck.

"I want you so bad."

Jae didn't respond verbally. Instead, he threaded his fingers thru Jong Kook's hair and lifted his hips. Jong Kook walked the two of them to the toy room. He set Jae on his feet and turned him around, pressed against the wall.

Jae's bare chest was to the wall, his arms forced behind him. Jong Kook bit the back of his neck, causing Jaejoong to hiss with pleasure.

"Harder." Jae moaned.

"Who put you in charge?"

Jae growled, pushing his ass against his client's crotch. Jong Kook was already semi-hard. Guess he really liked the strange lingerie. Jong Kook put Jae's hands on the wall above his head.

"Stay just like that." Jong Kook purred in Jae's ear. "Don't you dare fucking move a milimeter."

Jae shivered. He heard Jong Kook cross the room and open a drawer.

When Jong Kook returned, he massaged his companion's ass with one hand.

"Good boy." Jong Kook licked at Jae's cheek and neck. "Now put your hands behind your back."

Jaejoong did as he was told, eagerly anticipating whatever his client had come up with. He expected metal handcuffs or leather cuffs, maybe rope or tape. But instead there was leather around his forearms. He could hear buckles being dealt with as the leather tightened and his arms were forced together. This was somehow hotter than the options he'd been imagining earlier. It felt much more restrictive and demeaning. He fucking loved it. He felt as if he were conducting electricity and his cock ached against its confinement.

[](http://imgbox.com/yFsClmtM)

"Did you know you can cum in chastity?" Jong Kook asked in a completely conversational tone. "I'm going to make you cum, pet. But it will drive you crazy. It won't feel as good, you know. It will feel like you still need to cum, but can't."

He yanked Jae's head back by a fist full of hair. "But you're going to love every fucking second of it."

Jaejoong groaned.

***

Hyunjoong couldn't look at his companion. Jiyong didn't seem any different, of course, but Hyunjoong felt so fucking awkward. He'd never had to live with a guy he'd fucked before. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Roommates who have sex with each other. He rolled his eyes. Genius.

"Relax." Jiyong walked by, to the front door. "I'm going for a run. I'll see you later."

"Yeah..." Hyunjoong cringed at his response. Jiyong didn't seem to notice at all. 

As soon as he was alone, Hyunjoong collapsed onto the couch. He was very tempted to just fucking apologize to his mother at get back to his life. What the fuck had she kicked him out over, anyway? He couldn't even fucking remember. He didn't want this. He didn't want any of it. He wanted his fucking life back!

Hyunjoong got his phone out and unlocked the screen. A sudden thought hit him.

What would happen to Jiyong?

If he went back home and went back to his old life, what would Jiyong do? He'd be homeless again. Would he have to be a prostitute again? Would he fall back into drugs? Sure, he couldn't stand the pompous asshole, but the dude was human. He deserved a chance. 

Hyunjoong sighed, dropping his head to his hands. 

***

Taemin felt dirty. He was so done with this party. He made his way past the other revelers and out the door. It wasn't much later that he was home and in the shower. 

He did find himself wondering why Minho got off on watching his boyfriend get sexual with others. He sort of understood it if it happened with someone other than a total stranger. Taemin himself had enjoyed watching Jong Kook fuck Jaejoong while Taemin was being fucked by Seunghyun. But that had felt safe and sexy. Strangers? No.

Taemin shot a dissaproving glare at his own crotch. His dick should not be getting excited at that though. Seunghyun was an unfeeling jerk that didn't deserve to be included in a masturbatory fantasy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Have Fun!" : More of the same.


	198. Have Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaejoong gets a happy ending.

Junsu took Ah In's hand as they exited the building. It made Ah In uncomfortable but he kept it to himself.

"Did you drive?" Ah In asked.

"No."

"Let's take my car, then."

"Okay." Junsu followed his lead. 

In the car, Junsu often touched Ah In's shoulder and arm as they chatted.

"When I saw you the second time," Junsu was saying. "I thought for sure you and that sexy guy were a couple."

"I remember. But I don't know why. Did you think our fathers were together, too?"

"No way. That was obvious."

"Then how is it not obvious that Joon and I are just friends?"

"There's a vibe." Junsu assured him.

"A vibe?" Ah In blushed. He remembered all too vivedly that not long ago he, Taec, and Joon were on a fold out couch bed together. "You're just making crap up now."

Junsu laughed.

"If he's your ex, it would be better to know now." Junsu added, seriously.

"No way. Didn't happen."

"Okay. So, where are we going?" Junsu asked, fingers dancing along Ah In's arm.

"I thought maybe we could hang out at my place. Dad and Ren are gone."

"Not afraid I'll think you're inviting me for sex?" Junsu teased. "Especially because you let me know we'll have the place to ourselves."

Ah In shot him a look. It made Junsu laugh--a high, soft, feathery sound that Ah In wanted to hear more of.

***

Jong Kook pulled his companion away from the wall by the hold on his hair. Jae gave no resistance. The arm binder was a lovely treat, though he wasn't going to let his client know that. 

In no time at all, Jaejoong was leaning over a bench and blindfolded. 

"Stay put and I'll make you cum." Jong Kook promised in a low voice before biting at Jae's ear. "And then I'll unlock your neglected dick and let you enjoy your well deserved freedom."

Jaejoong shivered in anticipation.

***

Jaewook unlocked Taecyeon's handcuffs and untied his legs. Taecyeon immediately dropped to his knees, hungry gaze on his older lover.

"Please, Daddy. I want your cock."

Joon watched, amused with Taecyeon's submissive behavior. Jaewook brushed Taec's hair back and unfastened his pants. He drew his penis out. Taecyeon parted his lips gratefully, eyes closed as he tasted his client. Jaewook stroked his companion's cheek, coaxing his mouth open further. Taecyeon took the hard flesh into his mouth, eager tongue swirling the head.

Jaewook grunted his approval and pressed further in. Taecyeon relaxed his jaw, accepting the member with a low hum.

Joon, despite having only recently cum, felt his own dick twitch at the sight.

"Take it all, Baby." Jaewook cooed. "Be a good boy for Daddy."

***

Jong Kook covered Jaejoong's eyes. Jaejoong didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Jong Kook's warm hand was on the nape of his neck, massaging gently.

"Breathe, handsome. You'll like the blindfold. It'll heighten your senses. Everything will feel amazing."

Jaejoong resumed breathing, shivering slightly as Jong Kook ran his hands up and down Jae's body.

"You're gorgeous." Jong Kook appreciated Jae's skin with his mouth, kissing and nipping his way down to Jae's ass. 

Jaejoong arched his back as Jong Kook licked the lace.

"Fuck." Jae breathed.

"Shh." Jong Kook massaged Jae's thighs as he continued tasting.

Jae heard it before he felt it. Thin and vibrating, it moved against his hip, to his ass. Jaejoong hissed as the lace was pushed aside just enough to access his tight hole. He considered telling his client that access would be far easier without the ridiculous garment he'd insisted upon. But, he kept it to himself in favor of a promised orgasm and freedom.

There was cold lube at his hole a moment later. Jong Kook's hands were warm in comparison. When the vibration moved to his caged penis, Jae gasped. The vibration traveled throughout the cage, encasing his penis in stimulation. It felt fucking amazing. Jaejoong moaned. He would have purred if he was a cat.

"You like that." Jong Kook teased. "You love it, my caged pet. Is my wild pet tamed?"

Jong Kook took the stimulation away, causing Jae to whine.

"Shh. I'll take good care of you." Jong Kook promised as his well lubed finger pushed into Jaejoong.

"Unhh." Jaejoong groaned.

"Shush, pet." Jong Kook lapped Jae's ass. "Patience."

Jong Kook slipped his finger in further, pulled back, and added another.

"Yes. Take it." Jong Kook added a third finger. 

It burned a bit but Jaejoong loved it. He was nearly panting now. Jong Kook brought the vibration back, this time against Jae's balls. Jaejoong squirmed, determined to be quiet as Jong Kook had been urging.

Jong Kook took his fingers away before the vibrator slipped in their place. Jae couldn't help the whimper that slipped out. Jong Kook let it go without comment. He moved the appliance a bit, searching for the right spot. He knew when he'd found it because his companion's entire body pitched against the bench with a loud gasp.

Jong Kook assaulted that spot with oscillation as he brought a second vibrator back to the encased member that was straining against its confines. Clear precum was steadily flowing from the organ onto the wall, Jong Kook's hand, the vibrator, and the floor. This was one of the reasons the toy room was not carpeted.

"My sweet, sweet pet. My tame pussy cat." Jong Kook speaking just loud enough to be heard over the drone. "I'm going to make you cum in those pretty panties. Look at you dripping all over the place--so messy. You're gonna cum because I've tamed you, Jaejoong. You're my fucking toy--my pet. I conquered you. I trained you. Cum for me, babe."

Jaejoong was a writhing mess, legs trembling, toes curled, sweat forming on his back. 

A moment later, he came. It was like nothing he'd felt before. He came and yet it didn't feel right. It didn't feel like he'd just cum. He felt like he still needed an orgasm. He was fucking exploding and yet still needed to cum like he needed to breathe.

Jong Kook nudged Jae's legs further apart and took the vibrators away. Jaejoong was trying to catch his breath. Jong Kook paid him no mind. He pressed into Jaejoong's wet hole. 

"Please!" Jaejoong cried. "I need it!"

Jong Kook pulled back and slammed in again. Jae kept begging. He was completely gone. Jong Kook ripped the damn lace that was in his way and grabbed Jaejoong's hips, pistoning with abandon. Jong Kook then wrapped his arms around Jae for his last few thrusts before he shuddered and released his semen. 

Jaejoong was beyond frustrated. He growled and thrashed but was held firm by his client.

"Shhh, babe." Jong Kook cooed. "You've earned your freedom, my sexy beast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Uncharted Territory" : Yet more of the same


	199. Uncharted Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In/Junsu; Jaejoong has more happy time; Jaewook/Taecyeon/Joon.

Ah In unlocked the door and stepped in, Junsu following. 

"You hungry?" Ah In tossed his phone onto the couch.

"Starving. I don't eat on days I model."

"What?" Ah In stared at him. "That can't be healthy."

"Modeling is not about being healthy." Junsu chuckled. 

"We can order something." Ah In looked around for his phone.

Junsu picked it up off the couch, biting back a laugh, and handed it to Ah In. Ah In blushed but said nothing.

***

Joon watched Taecyeon hungrily suck on Jaewook's cock, his own member twitching. He wanted in on the fun. 

"Daddy." Joon whined, knowing the effect it would have on Jaewook.

Jaewook groaned, mouth falling open, eyes finding Joon.

"Joonie bear?"

"I want to play, too." Joon bit his lip, playing his part. He was pleased with how well he was doing.

Jaewook's lust addled brain threw an idea at him. He nearly groaned aloud at the very thought. 

"Take off the rest of your clothes, Taec." Jaewook commanded as he shed his own. "Joon, please get the lube and come join us."

***

Jong Kook released his companion from his bindings and carried him to the bathroom. There, he removed the chastity device and ran some bath water. Jaejoong had periodic shivers as Jong Kook held him, eyes closed, looking like he might be asleep. Jong Kook got into the bath with his companion, gently washing. 

"You with me, Jae?" 

Jaejoong didn't speak, exactly. He mumbled something that might have been words, his eyes still closed. Jong Kook chuckled and kissed Jae's shoulder before continuing the gentle washing. When Jong Kook's hands made it down to Jaejoong's recently released penis, he washed carefully. He didn't want Jaejoong to think he was trying to arouse him. The young man had performed well and deserved some rest. Despite Jong Kook's careful touches, Jaejoong's member began to respond. 

"Mmm." Jaejoong stirred.

"I'm just washing." Jong Kook assured him. "Almost done."

Jong Kook pulled his hand away, but Jaejoong stopped him with a hand on his arm. Jaejoong  pushed his hips up once, too spent to do more. 

"More." Jaejoong managed, turning his head to rub his cheek on Jong Kook's muscular shoulder.

Jong Kook took Jaejoong in hand with a gentle massage. This caused Jae to let out a sigh, so he continued with his ministrations. 

"More."

Jong Kook pulled Jaejoong tight to his chest, kissing his neck as he stroked Jae, his other hand roaming over his chest.

"Unnh." Jae's words were still scarce, but he was getting harder with every stroke. 

Jong Kook sucked on Jaejoong's flesh between kisses. His fingers found a nipple and ran a fingernail teasingly over it. Jaejoong's hips bucked and he gripped Jong Kook's arm. Jong Kook kept going, mouth finding Jaejoong's ear.

"You need to cum?"

Jaejoong gasped, back straightening before he settled back down against Jong Kook. Jong Kook pulled Jae's earlobe with his teeth, gentle, careful.

"You certainly earned it."

Jong Kook increased the speed of his strokes, his other hand running over Jae's torso. Jaejoong's breath hitched, nails biting into Jong Kook's arm.

"I'll take care of you, my lovely pet." Jong Kook's voice was soft. "Just let me take care of it. You did so well tonight, my pet. My gorgeous, sexy, lovely pet."

Jaejoong was panting now, his body nearly in pain with the need. Jong Kook pulled on Jae's hair and attacked his neck with teeth and lips. Jae cried out and his leg gave an involuntary kick, splashing water onto the wall. 

"I'll make you cum, Jae." 

Jaejoong inhaled with a deep stuttering breath. Jong Kook was splashing water over the side of the tub as he vigorously pumped Jaejoong's erection. 

"Oh FUCK!" Jaejoong screamed. "OH Please!"

It took another moment for the orgasm to happen. Jaejoong would have thrown himself into a dangerous, wet and slippery place if Jong Kook hadn't held him as his body lost control. There wasn't one nerve ending that wasn't involved in Jae's ecstasy. He felt as if was exploding from the inside out, his world devolving to primitive emotions of relief.

Jaejoong sobbed one broken syllable and sagged in Jong Kook's arms, completely spent.

***

Ah In and Junsu were sitting at the kitchen table eating and talking about nothing. Ah In was caught completely unaware when Junsu planted a kiss on him. Ah In stared at him.

"What?" Junsu laughed.

"N-nothing." Ah In scoffed. 

"You're like a blushing, virginal princess."

Ah In rolled his eyes. This made Junsu laugh even more. 

"Are you done eating?" Ah In asked, eager to change the subject.

At Junsu's affirmation, Ah In gathered the leftovers and put them in the fridge. The two wandered to the livingroom and settled onto the couch. They found a movie on TV and sat in silence for a few minutes.

Junsu looked over at Ah In, curious. Ah In caught him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" Junsu asked, obviously amused.

"If I tell you this is the most comfortable spot, you'll want to sit here."

"I already wanted to sit there." Junsu grinned.

Ah In blushed and hated that he blushed. He heard Junsu giggle again.

"May I come over there and test out the comfy spot?"

Ah In knew that wasn't the real question. He watched as Junsu scooted over to his end of the couch and straddled his legs, smiling down at him.

"Hey there, handsome." Junsu greeted.

Ah In's mind was a mess. He couldn't pick any one coherent thought. Could he really have sex with a guy?

Junsu leaned down and brushed his lips over Ah In's. 

***

Hyunjoong watched , silent, as Jiyong came back into the apartment from his run. Jiyong sense Hyunjoong's heavy gaze.

"Something happen while I was gone?" Jiyong asked, easily on his way to the bathroom.

"Nah."

Jiyong paused for a moment, looking at his roommate before continuing into the bathroom.

Hyunjoong sighed after the door closed. This is not the way things were supposed to go. He was supposed to be chasing that cute girl from his Uncle's office building. He was not supposed to be concerned about what would happen to Jiyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Questions and Answers" : Junsu and Ah In have an important conversation.


	200. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joon and Ah In have an important conversation. Ah In gets a shock at the end of the chapter.

"Want something to drink?" Ah In asked.

 

"Been drinking you in for a while."

"That was so bad." Ah In laughed.

"And so true. Why are you being a virginal princess again?" Junsu took the hint and slid off Ah In's lap. "You weren't like that the night we met."

Ah In turned 5 shades of red. That night. He'd made out with a total stranger--a man. Then he'd gone home and messed around with Joon and Taec. The night he'd touched another man's penis for the first time. The night he'd let another man touch his. The night another man had put his mouth on Ah In's erection and Ah In had cum in that mouth. That night. 

The memory of it made blood rush to his penis, but he pushed the memory away. He didn't want to have sexual thoughts of his friends. It made things too complicated.

"What is it?" Junsu asked, serious now.

Ah In went into the kitchen, Junsu following, and grabbed two beers leftover from his birthday party. After each of the men drank, Ah In crowded Junsu against the counter.

Junsu gazed at the plump lips he enjoyed so much. Ah In leaned forward, kissing Junsu, taking the other man's lip between his own. Junsu closed his eyes and tilted his head. He loved kissing Ah In. Junsu rested a hand on Ah In's hip, fingers dipping between flesh and fabric. The kiss deepened, but then Ah In broke it off.

"I'm not ready." Ah In admitted quietly. "I was drunk that night and upset. I...I don't want to lead you on...I just...I'm not ready yet."

Junsu looked at him long enough to make Ah In feel like squirming.

"It's okay." Junsu touched Ah In's face. "I mean, I'm not willing to wait forever. But from what I heard at your birthday party, you just had a bad break up."

Ah In's heart hurt at the thought of Tae Hee.

"Ah In." Junsu's tone was suddenly serious. "Your friends keep saying you're straight."

Ah In cleared his throat nervously. He knew he had to answer this implied question.

"I was in a relationship with a woman. You're the first guy I've ever dated." Ah In flushed at the word 'dated'. "She's the only other person I've ever dated." He looked away.

Junsu gently moved Ah In's head to look him in the eye.

"It's okay to only have dated one person, Ah In. However, I'm cautious about guys who don't identify as gay. Too often they decide they don't want a man after all. The way you were all over me the night we met, I didn't imagine you were straight."

"I--I thought you were a woman."

"You must have been wasted." Junsu laughed.

"Yeah, basically."

Junsu pecked Ah In's lips.

"I'm willing to take this risk with you. I'm going to kick you in the nuts if you decide you can't go out with me anymore because you're straight. If you decide you can't date me cause I'm an ass, I can accept that."

"I...I'm not the virginal princess you accuse me of...I've...done a little bit with guys..."

"Like made out with them in clubs while wasted?" Junsu raised a brow.

Ah In couldn't stop blushing and looking away.

"OH!" Junsu gasped, finally seeing the picture. "You and your friend Joon."

Ah In did squirm this time. "He's got a boyfriend--two of them actually." He blurted, immediately wishing he hadn't. "But don't tell anyone!"

"Like I would." Junsu was staring at Ah In, mind working over the possibilities. "My word! You really aren't a virginal princess! You fooled around with both of them!"

"I...I didn't...I mean..." Ah In backed away, panicked.

"Ah In." Junsu reached out and touched his hand. "I knew something had happened between you and Joon. but you kept denying it. I wish you would have been honest, but I can understand why you weren't. Are you guys still fooling around?"

"No! It was just the once." Ah In spoke fast, almost tripping over himself. "I was really drunk and demanding and I don't even know why the fuck they agreed to help me get off. I haven't touched them since then. I swear."

"Did you guys have intercourse?" Junsu sounded so calm. Ah In didn't understand.

"No...I mean, I got a blow job but I didn't even give a blow job. I've never..."

"Okay. Are they more than friends?"

"What? It was Joon and his boyfriend. You know, Taecyeon? Tall guy, big ears?"

"I meant are you in a relationship with either or both of them?"

"No. They're friends. Good friends. I mean, you saw the truth or dare. We have kissed but it's not something I ever need to do again."

"I'm not against poly relationships, Ah In. I just need to know what I'm getting myself involved with."

Ah In tilted his head questioningly. Junsu chuckled.

"You are a virginal princess sometimes, babe. Poly relationships are ones where you have more than one partner--like Joon and Taecyeon and whomever the other man is."

"Oh. I don't think I'd want that."

"It's not high on my list, either." Junsu assured. "But in the right situation with the right people, I'm not totally against it."

"Have you...before..."

"Have I been in a poly relationship? No. I've dated and slept with guys without being exclusive, but we didn't see each other much before it broke off. It just didn't get to the committed, exclusive stage."

"Are we? Are we exclusive?"

"If we both decide that. Is that what you want right now?"

"I...I'm not dating or having sex with anyone else. I don't have any plans to, not until we figure our relationship out."

"Okay. I'm willing to do the same." Junsu closed the distance between them, pressing a kiss to his favorite set of lips. 

Ah In did realize Junsu didn't answer his question about whether they had been exclusive or not. He wasn't willing to press the issue. He wondered how long Junsu would put up with him if they weren't having sex. Ah In's mind quickly became a mess of conflicting thoughts and questions he didn't want answers to. 

Thankfullly, they were interrupted by the opening door. 

Unfortunately, it was a distraught Ren and a grim Woo Sung that entered the house. Ah In pushed away from Junsu and went to his father and Ren.

"What's wrong?" Ah In blurted. "What happened?"

"She says I have kids!" Ren had obviously been crying. He also was pale and shaking. 

"What?" Ah In was confused. "Who says you have kids?" He looked to his father for an explanation.

"Ren, it'll be alright." Woo Sung put an arm on Ren's shoulders. 

"I can't leave those kids with her." Ren lamented. "I know they can't be mine but I can't leave them. Woo Sung."

"I understand, babe." Woo Sung kissed Ren's head. "File for custody and divorce."

Ah In's stomach dropped. Acid came up his throat and he nearly gagged. 

"You." He seethed. "You're willing to help Ren take care some kids that aren't his and aren't yours?"

"Ah In--" Woo Sung started.

"No." Ah In couldn't help the hot, angry tears that fell in alarming quickness. "No! You fucking bastard!"

Junsu rushed to Ah In, arms around him. "Come on, Ah In. Let's go. Okay? Let's get some air."

"You fucking bastard!" Ah In screamed at his father. "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"Ah In--" Woo Sung tried again.

"No!"

"Let's go." Junsu guided Ah In to the front door. 

Ah In gave no resistance.

"Where are your keys?" Junsu asked, ignoring Woo Sung's approach. He found them in Ah In's pocket and pulled the man out the door.

"Ah In--"

Junsu turned and looked at the older man. He shook his head and hoped Woo Sung took the hint. He did, though it looked like it killed him to do it. Woo Sung let them go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Trio" : Jaewook has an idea.


	201. Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome sex!

Taemin was at the office. He had plans. He needed this to happen sooner than he'd planned. Though he'd left that cold, smug bastard, he felt he had unfinished business. He wanted this to culminate now--yesterday. His imagination had provided so many scenarios of the aftermath. He was very much looking forward to it. Maybe after this he could party some more. That thought was gone almost immediately. He'd had an orgasm at the party, but that had been the only enjoyable part of the night.

***

Jaejoong was limp as Jong Kook lifted him from the bath and tried to set him on his feet. Jaejoong clung to Jong Kook, failing to hold himself up and shook his head, mumbling a soft refusal. Jong Kook chuckled and scooped his companion up, snagging a towel on his way out of the room.

In their bedroom, Jong Kook rubbed Jaejoong dry and tucked him into bed. He then climbed into bed after the man, pulling him close. Jaejoong snuggled as close as possible, letting out a sigh.

"You okay?" Jong Kook asked, a little concerned about Jae's uncharacteristic silence.

"Mmm." Jae wiggled a bit. 

Jaejoong suddenly seemed restless, which didn't match his obviously exhausted state. Jong Kook kissed his forehead.

"Sleep, Jae. You earned it."

Jaejoong whined and lifted his hands, wrists pinned together. 

"Oh." Jong Kook realized. He reached into the night stand and retrieved the hand cuffs. 

As soon as the cold metal was locked around his wrists, Jaejoong rolled over. Jong Kook draped an arm over his companion, holding his close, chest to back. He kissed Jae's shoulder and closed his own eyes. 

It was not lost on Jong Kook that this was the most submissive Jae had been with him. This needed further exploration.

***

Joon and Taecyeon, naked and aroused, waited for Jaewook to exit the bathroom. They didn't know, but he was trying to ensure he was clean enough for what he had in mind. He grabbed a pair of latex gloves and a towel. When he exited the bathroom, Joon and Taecyeon looked curious. They didn't know what Jaewook had in mind.

The pair watched as Jaewook laid the towel out on the floor, setting the gloves next to the lube. He then got on his knees and elbows.

"I need you guys to stretch me out." Jaewook explained. It went straight to Taecyeon's already throbbing cock.

Taecyeon eagerly pulled on a glove and applied some lubricant to his lover's tight hole. Jaewook let out a sigh and tried to wait patiently. Joon watched, unsure of what to do, as Taec massaged Jaewook's ringed muscle.

"I'm ready, Taec." Jaewook urged softly.

Taec chuckled. "So impatient when you're not daddy."

Taecyeon pushed one finger into Jaewook, causing the older man to intake a deep breath. He twisted his hand, touching as much as he could inside his lover. He pushed his finger in all the way and did it again.

"Mmm." Came from Jaewook. "Joon. Help him. Please."

Joon met Taec's gaze with a silent plea for instruction. Taecyeon smiled kindly and handed over the other glove. After Joon put it on, Taec poured some lubricant onto Joon's fingers and added some more to Jaewook. Taecyeon pulled his finger almost all the way out and used his other hand to guide Joon's finger to slide in next to his own. 

"Is that both of you?" Jaewook asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes." Taecyeon answered simply.

Jaewook let out a low moan. Joon loved the sound. It wasn't often he saw this side of Jaewook. In fact, this was the first time he'd seen his older lover like this--needy and wanton.

"You want more?" Taecyeon asked, hand traveling gently over his client's back.

"Yes." Jaewook gasped. "Please."

Taecyeon pressed another finger into Jaewook, bringing the total to three. Joon stared at their buried digits. 

"You feel full yet?" Taecyeon asked.

"Not enough." Jaewook breathed.

Taecyeon nodded at Joon, who understood what was wanted of him. He pushed his middle finger in alongside the others. It was tight, but Jaewook didn't seem to be in any pain. 

"Yes." Jaewook hissed. "Are you both..."

"We've each got two fingers in you, love." Taecyeon said, the term of endearment coming without thought. He started to move his fingers, pumping in and out. 

"Mmmmm." Jaewook crooned. "Can I have more?"

"So greedy." Taecyeon teased, pouring yet more lube onto their hands and Jaewook's ass. He pulled his fingers out and pressed the middle three together before pushing them in. 

"Oh fuck!" Jaewook's head dropped to his forearms, letting out a groan as his back arched. "Feels so good..."

Taecyeon reached under with his other hand to stroke Jaewook. 

"Ah!" Jaewook cried out as soon as Taecyeon touched him. 

"So, what do you have in mind?" Taecyeon asked, stroking. "Fisting?"

"No." Jaewook moaned, loving that Taecyeon sounded open to the idea--to any idea. "I want both my boys at once."

Taecyeon moaned. Joon's mouth dropped open in shock. 

"You feel ready?" Taecyeon asked.

"More lube and go slow." Jaewook answered.

Taecyeon thrust his fingers a few more times before retracting them. Joon followed suit. Jaewook rolled over and sat up. He was flushed and starting to sweat. Taecyeon reached for him, kissing him hard.

"You're so fucking sexy." Taecyeon all but growled.

"How...how does this work?" Joon enquired, completely unsure about what to do next.

"Lie down, Joonie-Bear." Jaewook advised kindly.

Joon did so. Jaewook straddled him, taking a moment to run his hands over Joon's chest appreciatively. He then sat on Joon's erection, causing both of them to let out a long moan. It felt different. Jaewook was so stretched and so wet. 

"Taec." Jaewook managed, leaning on Joon.

Taecyeon eventually positioned himself correctly, the three of them a tangle of limbs. He slathered his cock with more lube and carefully pushed into Jaewook.

Joon cried out, unprepared for the sensation of Taecyeon's erection pressing in next to his. He held onto Jaewook, keeping the older man steady, watching him for signs of pain. 

"Fuck." Taecyeon breathed, long and low. "Fuck this is amazing."

Taecyeon ran his fingers up and down Jaewook's arms, soothing him. He planted kisses on the older man's shoulders and neck. 

"Are you okay?" Joon asked, concerned.

"Nnnnnh." Jaewook's eyes rolled back. His cock jumped as Taecyeon pushed the rest of the way in. "Oh fuck. I'm fine, Joon."

Joon wrapped a hand around Jaewook's arousal, stroking, slick with precum. 

"OH fuck! Oh yes!" Jaewook cried, body trembling. 

Taecyeon started to move, tearing a moan from Joon this time. 

"Fuck." Joon breathed, staring up at Jaewook. "I can't believe we're both inside you."

"Needed it." Jaewook whispered. "Needed my boys to take me."

Joon groaned, hand tightening around the cock in his hand. Jaewook's love and desire for him never failed to evoke a strong emotional response. This time, it was a positive one. He wanted Jaewook. He wanted all of Jaewook. He was in love with Jaewook. 

"I'm not going to last." Taecyeon gasped. "I was so close already."

Joon cried out when Taecyeon's cock stabbed his, stroking furiously. Taecyeon's fingers stilled on Jaewook's arms, holding firm as he bit into the older man's shoulder. He let out a loud growl as he came. 

"Yes!" Jaewook yelled. "Yes!" It wasn't long before he reached his own orgasm, shooting onto himself and Joon. 

Joon got a clear view of Jaewook's face as he came. It was absolutely beautiful. Taecyeon had slipped out, going soft. Joon felt an intense need come over him. He pushed Jaewook onto his back, startling the man, and started to pound into him. Jaewook was beautiful. Jaewook was his just as much as Taec was his. His men. His lovers. His partners. For as long as he wanted. 

"Jaewook!" Joon screamed as he thrust in one last time, body shuddering as he unloaded. "Fuck!" 

They lay, panting, together as they recovered from what they'd just shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "What Happened Here?" : Junsu helps a very distraught Ah In.


	202. What Happened Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah In falls apart.

Junsu steered Ah In into his own car and pulled out of the drive. He knew he needed to get distance between Ah In and his father. He wasn't sure why his date was so upset, but that didn't really matter right now. He could take Ah In to his apartment, but frankly he was concerned about what might happen. 

Junsu could only think of one option and he didn't like it, but he was at a loss. He ignored Ah In's yelling and glanced up at the door of the house they'd just left. No one had come chasing after them yet. He looked down at his phone, searching for the number Ah In's friends had called from when they invited him to the birthday party.

 

 

"Ignore it." Taecyeon urged as Jaewook reached for his phone.

"It could be important." Jaewook laughed. "Hello?"

 

Junsu wasn't fond of this plan of his. But all he could think of were worse plans. He could take Ah In to his apartment to calm down. But, he didn't want to take advantage of the man and he absolutely didn't want to deal with a man who wouldn't leave because of trouble at home.

So here he was, parking Ah In's car in the drive of a house in which three men lived--at least two of which Ah In had previous sexual contact with. While Junsu was avoiding letting Ah In use him for comfort sex, he was giving this man he was interested in over to people who might do it.

" Why are we here?" Ah In had finally looked up.

"I thought maybe you fell asleep." Junsu mused.

Ah In didn't make any moves to get out of the car.

"Go talk to your friends." Junsu prodded gently. "They're expecting you."

"Did you tell them what he did?" Ah In blurted, getting agitated again.

"I don't even know who did what!"

Ah In dropped his head back down to his hands.

"Come on." Junsu got out of the car and opened the passanger door.

Ah In was still buckled in. Junsu glanced up at the house and saw the door open. He motioned for whomever it was to approach the car. Jaewook did so.

"Ah In." Jaewook reached across and depressed the seat belt release.

"No!" Ah In snapped, hands over Jaewook's.

"Ah In." Jaewook calmly moved his hand, releasing the belt. "Go talk to Joon and Taeyceon. Or don't talk, if you wish. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"I'm not joining your group!" Ah In stumbled out of the car and to his feet. Jaewook gave him space.

"I know." Jaewook assured him calmly.

Junsu stood there, feeling a bit awkward as Ah In made his way into the house.

"Come in, please." Jaewook invited with a smile.

Junsu found himself smiling back. 

"Ah In." Taecyeon pulled his friend into a hug as soon as he stepped in. 

"Taec!" Ah In struggled. "Let goooo!"

"We heard something was wrong." Taec let his friend free, concern in his voice.

"Not with me." Ah In snapped.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jaewook asked the guests.

"Alcohol." Ah In stated.

"I don't know if that--" Taecyeon started.

"I have some beer." Jaewook went to the kitchen. " Would you like a glass?"

Ah In took the can from the older man and opened it, immediately drinking. Jaewook looked to Junsu.

"Uh, just some water. Thank you."

"You need to eat." Ah In reminded the man he was dating.

They all looked to Ah In.

"You haven't eaten, today." Ah In explained.

Junsu was touched that Ah In remembered, despite how upset he was.

"Let's get some food in you." Jaewook insisted.

"Sit." Ah In sat at the kitchen table and pulled out the chair next to him.

Junsu did so.

"What's wrong and with whom?" Taecyeon asked.

"My fucking father." Ah In growled. "That fucking--Where's Joon?"

Junsu looked at Ah In. He sure seemed interested in Joon.

"I'm here." Joon said, sitting beside his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Are you getting along with your--father? Dad?"

"Dad." Joon chuckled. "And yes. Why?"

"My father is...I hate him."

They all stared at Ah In.

"You hate him?" Jaewook asked as he continued preparing a salad.

"I know. You're on his side cause he's your friend."

"I'm not on anybody's side." Jaewook assured him.

Ah In finished his beer and looked to Taec expectantly. Taec retrieved another from the fridge and handed it over.

"What happened.?" Taecyeon asked.

"Fucking horrible father! I mean Ren is awesome and I'd do a hell of a lot for him if he asked. But wha the fuck?! He's willing to be a father now?!" Ah In was in tears by the end of his rant.

Junsu patted the man's arm, unsure of what to do or say.

"I don't understand." Taecyeon admitted. "Did Ren do something?"

Jaewook set a bowl of salad in front of Junsu, along with a glass of juice.

"Thank you."

"He--he said he'd raise the kids!" Ah In blurted.

None of them knew what this meant. They looked to Junsu who shook his head. He didn't know, either.

"He said he'd raise these kids. But he didn't fucking even try to be a dad to me until I was fucking 15 years old! Why didn't he want me?"

Jaewook grabbed his phone and started texting.

"These men waltzed in and expected to be dads! How would you feel if your dad adopted some kids right now?" Ah In directed to Joon.

"That's--it's not the same. My dad didn't know about me. My mom never told him she was pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Ah In acussed.

"Ah In." Taecyeon warned.

"Fuck you!" Ah In was crying openly now.

"Ah In." Jaewook's calm voice came thru. He put his hands on the younger man's trembling shoulders. "Woo Sung made an error--"

"A fucking error!?"

"Ah In." Taecyeon warned again.

"But it's not what you imagine." Jaewook continued as if Ah In hadn't yelled at him. "I'm not making any excuses for Woo Sung. Obviously his actions have hurt you deeply. He needs to explain something to you, something he should have told you years ago."

"Is he not my biological father?"

"He is. I won't say any more. It's his place to tell you."

"I won't fucking listen!"

"He's going to come here and he's going to apologize and explain."

"No!" Ah In started to stand. Jaewook's firm pressure on his shoulders kept him seated.

"You don't have to forgive him." Jaewook said calmly.

"Fantob! Fantob!" Joon blurted frantically.

Now all attention was on him. He was wide eyed, staring at something that wasn't there, chewing on a finger. Taecyeon immediately wrapped Joon up in a hug.

"It's okay." Taecyeon said softly into Joon's ear. "I've got you and you're going to be okay."

Joon was rocking, eyes squeezed shut now. Jaewook retrieved somethign from a cupboard and took it to Joon.

"Joon, hon. Your medicine."

Joon shook his head.

"The doctor talked about this, remember?" Jaewook said kindly. "She said to take this medicine when you're having a panic attack. It's okay, babe. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you did an amazing job remembering our word. Here."

"No. Nonononono--"

"Joon." Taeceyon forced his boyfriend to look at him.

"No!"

Junsu stared. What the fuck was this about? Ah In looked worried.

"Joon." Ah In's voice was almost calm. "Please take your medicine."

"No medicine!" Joon yelled and his his face against Taec's shoulder.

"Shit." Taecyeon breathed, tears springing to his own eyes. He looked to Jaewook. "He's gone."

Junsu's heart lept. What? At first he thought Joon had passed out. Ah In stood and approached his friends.

"Joon." Ah In put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you some clothes, okay?"

Junsu looked at Ah In as if he had suddenly sprouted another head. Clothes? Joon looked over at Ah In.

"You want Taec to come with us?" Taecyeon coaxed. "He needs clothes, too."

Joon nodded and followed Ah In. Junsu looked to Jaewook. The older man sighed and sat at the table.

"I'm sorry." He started. "Do you want me to drop you off at your home? Or, I could pay for a cab?"

"Is Joon okay?"

"He will be." Jaewook smiled. "He's having a panic attack. Are you okay?"

"Just a bit confused." Junsu blushed.

"I'm also sorry about Woo Sung. You shouldn't have been put in the middle."

"That's not your fault."

"I feel bad that you got caught up in all our drama."

Junsu felt so soothed talking to this man. He was like magic. Junsu ate his salad and wondered what was going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Ah In" : Our poor boy gets another shock.


	203. Ah In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ah In! :(

Between the two of them, Taecyeon and Ah In managed to get Joon into a bath--with bubbles as demanded. Because Joon was so happy with the bubbles, they were also able to convince him to take his medication. Ah In wandered off when Taecyeon started to removing his clothes to join Joon. They both needed a change of clothes. 

"Ah In?" 

"Yeah? Come in."

The bedroom door opened and Junsu stepped in, covered in concern. "Are you okay? Is Joon okay?"

"He'll be okay." Ah In sighed, unsure of what to say of himself. "I'm sorry, Junsu. I didn't mean to lose my shit in front of you. I can drive you home, now."

"But your father is on his way over here--"

"Like I want to see him!"

"Okay." Junsu cut the other man off before he could fall into another fit of anger. "I'll get a cab, okay? I'm going to worry about you all night. So, please, call me or text me? Let me know you're okay and you haven't killed your dad."

"You shouldn't worry about me, Junsu." Ah In said, self-deprecating. 

Junsu, catching Ah In's meaning, stepped closer and left a lingering, simple kiss on his lips. 

"I like you, Ah In. You're funny. You're kind and generous. You're sexy as fuck. You're brave."

Ah In blushed.

"At this point in our relationship, if you decided you're straight after all, I would still want to be your friend because I like you that much. I want you around."

Ah In couldn't look at Junsu. Junsu gently turned Ah In's head back towards him and kissed him again.

"Let me know you're okay after you talk with your father. Please?"

Ah In nodded. 

"Thank you. Do you want me to stay?"

"It's gonna be ugly. Thank you, but no."

"If you don't want to be alone, come to my apartment later."

"Okay. Thanks."

"And Ah In."

"Yeah?"

"No sex with Joon."

Ah In blushed again. "Yeah. Uh no. None of that. I promise."

Junsu winked. "Good."

***

After Joon and Taecyeon were bathed and dressed, they sat on the bed beside Ah In. 

"You're sad." Joon observed in his innocent Baby Joon way. He crawled onto Ah In's lap and hugged him. Ah In didn't have it in him to protest. 

"We're here for you, whatever you need." Taecyeon kissed his friend's cheek.

"I know." Ah In sighed, head on Joon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Joon said, quiet.

"Why?" Ah In asked, not lifting his head.

"You're sad."

"Not your fault."

"Daddy's mad?"

"No." Taecyeon rubbed his boyfriend's back.

Ah In's hands dropped and ended up on Joon's padded rear.

"These are comfy?" Ah In asked as he poked at the padding a bit.

"Hm?" Taecyeon realized what his friend meant. He answered honestly. "Yes, very much so. It's soft and warm--even if you don't pee in them."

"Joon finds it calming?"

"We both do. It's like letting go of life for a little bit. Nothing to worry about, just turn the responsibilities off for a bit. Or, sometimes it's fun to wear under your clothes when you're forced to be responsible."

"Huh." Ah In mused. "You never felt completely weirded out or gross?"

"I did at first." Taecyeon admitted. "The first day of training was so awkward."

"Training?"

"Oh. Um. We stayed at a house for a bit to learn about the kinks we'd be involved in."

"Oh. Right. That's where you met Ren and Joon and them. Why'd you choose diapers?"

"I didn't. We drew out of a basket. I almost ran away when I saw mine. But I didn't have any where to run to"

"I wore one, once. I mean other than when I was a baby. It just felt...poofy."

"Is that good or bad?" 

"Neither." Ah In yawned, followed by Joon.

"Let's lie down." Taecyeon offered.

"I don't--"

"Don't worry. I won't be inappropriate." Taecyeon assured.

"All this time you knew you were being inappropriate?"

Taecyeon grinned. Ah In rolled his eyes.

***

Jaewook opened the door. 

"Uhm, hi. I'm looking for Woo Sung. Is he here?"

Jaewook just looked at her for a moment, wondering who she was.

"He told me to meet him at this address. You're Jaewook, right?"

"Oh! You must be Ah In's mother."

"Yes." She smiled. 

"Come in. Woo Sung hasn't arrived, yet. I'll let Ah In know you're here."

Jaewook knocked on the bedroom door before opening it. If the situation wasn't so emotionally charged, he would have taken a picture. Joon was lying on the bed pacifier between his lips, sleeping peacefully, tucked under Taecyeon's arm. Taecyeon was on his back, also sleeping, his other arm around Ah In, whose head rested on his chest. Jaewook made his way to Ah In and gently prodded him.

"Ah In. Ah In, your mother is here."

"Huh?" Ah In rubbed his eyes, groggy. 

"Come into the living room. Your mother is here."

"Why is Mom here?" Ah In slipped out of bed and followed Jaewook. 

They stepped into the room at the same time as Woo Sung. Ah In watched, dumbfounded as the two hugged each other tightly. 

"You look so good." Ah In's mother said to Woo Sung.

"Ah In." 

The named man noticed that Ren was there. Ren looked positively wrecked. He was pale. His eyes were red from crying. Pain radiated from every pore. Ah In sighed and pulled his friend into a hug.

"It's okay, Ren. I'm not mad at you. I promise. It's okay."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ren cried. 

"Shh. Stop that." Ah In held him at arms length. "You're my friend. The crap that happens between Dad and me or Dad and you doesn't change that. "

"Ah In." Woo Sung spoke.

Ah In glared at his father, the anger quickly returning to epic proportions. 

"Ah In, we need to talk." His mother said. 

"Please, sit." Jaewook gestured to the couch and chair. He pulled another chair into the room.

After they all were seated, Woo Sung spoke.

"Ah In, I'm sorry. We should have told you the truth--if not from the beginning, then at least when you came to live with me at 15."

"What truth?" Ah In snapped, seething. "Are you not my biological father? Do I have another lousy fucking father figure out there somewhere?"

"Ah In!" His mother scolded, surprised at his animosity. "This isn't all his fault. We did this together and we did it wrong. I'm very sorry, honey. We never meant to hurt you."

"Well, that's what fucking happened." Ah In's anger spilled over to his mother. "I wasn't fucking good enough for any of you. That's why you all want other kids. Throw the disappointing first born away!"

"No!" His mother nearly sobbed. "You are not disappointing! Please, listen? Woo Sung and I met in college. We became very good friends."

"I fucking know this already." Ah In grumbled. "He didn't want to be a fucking father, but he's find with adopting some other kids."

"What?" She looked to Woo Sung.

"Ah In--"

"It's my fault." Ren was still crying, guilt consuming his entire soul. "I--I saw their picture and I couldn't--I just can't stand the thought that they will suffer, too."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ren. You have siblings?" Ah In was so confused.

"M-my parents made me get married--I didn't want to--She said the kids were mine, but that's impossible. I swear it's impossible!"

"What?"

"Ren's parents forced him to get married to a woman that came onto him when he was a minor. She claimed they had sex, so his parents wanted him to take responsibility. Then, she claimed she was pregnant with his twins. He never had sex with her, but he's worried about the kids. I know he can't afford to raise them on his own. Thus why I offered my help."

Ah In's mother stared at Ren. He?? Well, that did make sense. But wow. Ren did not look like a man!

"Holy shit, Ren." Ah In breathed. "I had no idea..."

"Ah In, I didn't want to get married. I didn't want a husband or a partner. " His mother took over. "I admired Woo Sung. I knew he was gay, of course. So, I asked if he would donate his sperm so I could conceive."

Ah In stared, floored. "wh--yo--whe--I--I..."

"I only wanted his sperm. I only wanted a child. I was selfish. I thought I had my life all figured out and planned. Woo Sung trusted me. He donated and I had you. He never saw you in person. I sent him pictures occasionally, but eventually we lost touch. He wasn't very happy with me when I got married, as I said I was never going to do. When you were 15, you were struggling so much and it seemed nothing I did worked for you. So, I got in touch with Woo Sung and asked him if he'd be okay with meeting you. We both agreed that you knowing your biological father might be a good thing for you."

Ah In couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to think of this new information. He couldn't wrap his head around it. He couldn't decide if it mattered or if it was earth shattering.

"It's not that I didn't want you, Ah In." Woo Sung explained. "I wasn't ready to have kids. I imagined I would some day, but I never found the right person to raise them with. I imagined you were perfectly happy with your mother and then with your new family. I wasn't a father. I was a sperm donor. It's just that I happened to know the person that received my donation. But when your mother contacted me, I was worried for you. I wanted to help. I felt responsible. I had no clue what being a father felt like until I got to know you. I still don't even consider myself a real father. I feel like I just pretend sometimes. I feel that I failed at the whole thing. I failed you. I doubt I'll be able to be a father to these kids that Ren wants to rescue. I don't even feel that I deserve for you to call me dad. You just did and I didn't want to correct you. "

Ah In was crying now, silently, tears wetting his cheeks. His mind was still a jumbled mess of conflicting emotions.

"I...why didn't you tell me?"

"We felt it would be more damaging to you and you were already struggling so much, honey." His mother supplied. 

"I failed so fucking hard." Woo Sung admitted. "I didn't end up helping you and then I didn't even verify that you'd gone back to your mom."

She looked at Woo Sung, surprised. "When?"

"He left my place." Woo Sung explained. "He moved in with his girlfriend, but he told me he'd moved back home. His adult girlfriend."

"Who is this woman?" She asked of Ah In, a little alarmed.

"It doesn't matter." Ah In growled, still protective of Tae Hee. "She took me in and helped me finish high school. I would have fucking dropped out if it wasn't for her. And she wasn't my girlfriend until I was an adult. Spare me the fucking lecture. I heard it already."

"Which lecture?"

"The one about her controlling me cause I was a stupid kid and she was an adult. The one about how obviously we must have been having sex before I was an adult. Well, you don't have to fucking worry because we broke up. It fucking hurts, but we broke up."

"That's not what I wanted for you, Ah In." Woo Sung said. "I'm sorry. I never meant to end your relationship with what I said to her. I was just concerned--"

"I broke it off."

Woo Sung stared at Ah In, hopeful.

"I--I can't do this right now." Ah In wiped at his tears, frustrated at their presence. "I can't deal with this."

"We should go." Ren said, quiet, to Woo Sung.

Woo Sung nodded, sad, and stood. Ah In's mother hugged her son, though he didn't return the hug. Woo Sung kissed her cheek and wished her a safe trip home.

After the three of them left, Ah In remained in the chair looking shell shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Enter, Taemin" : Yup! He's back!


	204. Enter, Taemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, Taemin!

"Hello, Mr. Shin." Seunghyun stood, shaking the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure. We're pleased with your interest in our services."

"I'm pleased with what you proposed. I'm Choi Seunghyun. These are my associates." Seunghyun introduced them each by name.

After the hand shakes and greetings, they all sat down at the table.

"I brought the contract that you agreed upon with Mr. Lee."

"Good." Seunghyun looked it over to be certain it was as discussed.

Seunghyun signed and slid the papers to Mr. Shin. Instead of signing, Mr Shin was texting. They all watched, wondering why. When Shin glanced up he explained.

"Mr. Lee whom you have been in contact with will be in shortly to sign. He is the one who has done all the work on this proposal."

The door opened. The occupants turned as one. A collective gasp was heard.

Standing there in the open doorway, looking sleek, professional, and confident was Taemin. He was Seunghyun's lost puppy no more.

 

***

Ah In took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no one else to talk to. Nobody else understood what this meant for him. He needed to hear Tae Hee's thoughts. His father was a sperm donor. He was never meant to be in Ah In's life. What was this supposed to mean? What was Ah In supposed to do with this information?

"Ah In." Tae Hee was there. "Are you alright?"

"No." He shook his head. "Can we talk?"

She paused but he didn't notice. What he did notice was the young man that entered the room. The man certainly looked at home in his sweats and mussed blonde hair. 

"Tae Heeeeee." He whined. "May I come out now?" 

Ah In's eyes widened as his heart nearly imploded. He knew what this was. He knew what was happening. Tae Hee had another young guy to boss around and take care of. He'd been disciplined. He was asking for it to be over now. 

Tae Hee stepped out and closed the door behind her, but it was too late. Ah In's eyes cut to hers. She was panicked.

"Ah In! It's not--"

"I can't believe--"

"Ah In! I missed you! I was lonely!"

"You didn't really want to date me." Ah In's voice was eerily calm. "You want someone to control."

"I didn't KNOW what I wanted until you gave it to me, Ah In! He--"

"How old is he?"

"Ah In! I would never!" She protested his accusation of having a sexual relationship with a minor.

"You used me, Tae Hee! You made me dependent on you and then when I was old enough, you made sure I'd never be man enough to leave you." Angry tears were blurring his vision. "Fuck."

Ah In turned and walked out of her life. Everything he thought he knew about her had been wrong. He ignored her calls to him. He managed to find his car thru his blurred vision and get the fuck out of there.

***

"Thank you, Shin." Taemin said as calmly as he could. "Wait for me outside."

The man looked a bit surprised but did as told. They were all staring at Taemin.

"Where have you been?" Hyunjoong blurted. "We--they've been worried about you."

Seunghyun couldn't think of the right thing to say. "Taemin." He managed. "Where...why...Who...Taemin. Taemin, I was worried."

"Worried." Taemin scoffed. "Worried you didn't have a stupid, little puppy to ignore anymore?"

"We don't need an audience." Seunghyun said to his friends. "Please."

They reluctantly left. Seunghyun stepped closer.

"I tried to find you. Taemin, I missed you. Why did you leave me?"

"You think I'm so stupid! You think I need you! You think I'm pathetic and will beg for your attention. I won't! I don't need to!" One tear leaked from his eye. He wiped it away, embarrassed.

Seunghyun stepped closer yet, reaching for his former puppy. Taemin took one step back, but no more.

"I don't think those things of you, Taemin. I'm sorry. I never wanted you to feel that way." He brushed his fingertips over Taemin's cheek. "I wish you would have told me. Taemin, you should have told me." He cupped his puppy's cheek. When Taemin didn't pull away, Seunghyun kissed him.

"You really looked for me?" Taemin asked. 

"I hired a detective. She got nowhere. I thought your friends knew where you were, but they didn't, did they?"

"You truly missed me."

"Yes."

Taemin wiped Seunghyun's tear away, surprising the older man. He hadn't realized he'd shed it. Taemin kissed him then.

"When I found your new collar," Seunghyun whispered. "and not you, it hurt. I didn't mean to mistreat you, Taemin. You don't need to beg for my attention. If I'm not giving you enough, just tell me. If you'll give me another chance, that is."

"Another chance." Taemin told him. He did believe Seunghyun was sincere. There was a little bit of fear and doubt in the back of his mind, but he wasn't sure it was legitimate. 

"I can't believe you did this to get my attention."

"No." Taemin was firm. "I had to show everyone what I could do. Everyone thinks I'm useless. They all believe I can't do anything, that I'm some pathetic kid that needs someone to take care of him. I don't, dammit!"

"Taemin," Seunghyun was treading carefully, afraid of scaring his newly found lover away. "Who is this Mr Shin you came here with?"

"He works for my father." Taemin answered easily. "If you knew I had done all the work on this project, you wouldn't have taken it seriously."

"What does your father do?"

"You already know." Taemin was confused by the question. "We've been in communication for how long about this?"

There was a moment of silence as Taemin thought it over.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "You think it's all made up! No. Everything I said my father's company can do for yours is true. The contract is real. The company is real. I really did do the whole project. My father thinks I can't do anything, so he just let me waste time at his company, as he saw it. I wanted to show him I could bring in an account on my own--him and my self important siblings. And I wanted to show you and all your stupid friends that I wasn't with you because I had to. I wasn't fucking homeless, Seunghyun. I didn't need a client or a fetish. I don't need your fucking money or your job."

Seunghyun gazed at him.

"What do you need?"

Taemin wasn't sure of the answer. Respect? Acceptance? Somewhere deep down, he knew attention and affection were the answers. 

"I want to be what you need." Seunghyun told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "A Step Forward, perhaps?" : A few of the guys work on some choices.


	205. A Step Forward, Perhaps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making choices!

Jaejoong was pleased to find that Jong Kook had not reapplied the cock cage while he was asleep. He yawned, stretched and got out of bed. HIs body was fully relaxed, as it had not been ages. He found fresh fruit in the kitchen, left for him by his client. Maybe he'd get Jong Kook sufficiently trained after all!

After finishing breakfast, Jaejoong leisurely got dressed adn started doing some stretches. He'd actually enjoyed working out when Jong Kook had forced it on him and hoped to continue with or without Jong Kook. Jae had slept much later than usual that morning, but it was still too early for Jong Kook to be home from work. Yet, there he was entering the apartment.

"Hey." Jaejoong greeted.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Can we talk?"

"Of course." Jae kept his tone disinterested, though inside he was jumping around. Jong Kook initiated a talk? He stopped his stretches and sat on the couch.

Jong Kook joined him, silent for a moment still. His mind was obviously busy, however. Jae couldn't decipher if it was good or bad.

"Do you want to continue with the chastity device?"

Jae could have given the man a gold star sticker that said "good job!", like he used to get on his papers in grade school. Instead he acted as if nothing monumental had just happened.

"I would like that."

"And the contract we used for it?"

"It was good. We can use it again."

Jong Kook grinned. Jae wanted to laugh, but held it in.

"Do you mind if I put it on you right now?"

"Uhm. Okay." Jae had imagined they'd have sex first. He started to get the sense that Jong Kook was in a bit of a hurry. 

While Jong Kook retrieved the device, Jae stood and dropped his pants and underwear. He held still as Jong Kook applied the device, his dick getting a bit interested at being handled, no matter how briefly. Jong Kook hadn't left work early for this purpose, had he? Jaejoong let his client replace his clothing, watching the man carefully.

"Jae." 

"Yes?"

"This morning..." Jong Kook was playing with Jae's hair. 

Jae was fully perplexed now. 

"What is it?" Jaejoong asked. Was this going to be another time that Jong Kook claimed he wanted to date Jaejoong and try for a romantic relationship? How very much like Jong Kook to lock Jae's dick up, first!

"This morning, Taemin came back."

Jae couldn't keep his expression neutral this time. The shock fully showed. He certainly hadn't expected the needy, little, unhappy puppy to return. He must have returned to Seunghyun, or else Jong Kook wouldn't know about it. WasTaemin okay? Had anything bad happened to him after he ran away? He suddenly wanted to see Taemin--to hug him and tell him he never meant to hurt him by being cold. He had been trying not to hurt him in the long run by letting Taemin know loving Jaejoong was a dead end. 

Oh. Ohhhh. 

Jaejoong glared at Jong Kook. It all made sense now. The dishonest, sneaky bastard. Jong Kook had been in a hurry to get Jae back in the chastity device and committed to the contract. He was afraid Jaejoong would go running off to Taemin. What an insecure asshole. 

***

Jiyong was sewing when Hyunjoong entered the apartment. He kicked his shoes off and dropped onto the couch with a loud sigh. Jiyong didn't acknowledge him or the sigh.

"Taemin's back." 

Jiyong looked at his client. This was news.

"Bastard was fine all along and never let anyone know. Didn't he realize everyone was worried about him?" Hyunjoong complained.

"Like you?" 

"No. His friends. Where the fuck has he been? He walked into the office today in a fucking expensive suit, playing the part of a successful executive! What the fuck?! Has he just been playing all this time or did he lie his way into a high paid position in some dumb ass's company? I don't get it! If he could do that all along, why the fuck was he pretending to be a dog and fucking my creepy uncle?"

"It is an interesting development."

"Oh like you weren't concerned about Taemin, too." Hyunjoong scoffed. 

They sat in silence for a minute.

"What are you making?" Hyunjoong asked, eyeing the fabric in Jiyong's hands.

"Could I borrow some money from you, please?"

"What for?"

"Sewing machine. Sewing everything by hand sucks."

Hyunjoong shrugged. "Okay."

"Thank you." Jiyong said genuinely. 

It almost made Hyunjoong smile. He liked knowing Jiyong needed something from him.

***

Ah In was hurt and lost. Mostly angry, though. He felt like a fucking moron for being played by Tae Hee. Was nobody in his life what they seemed? He found himself back at Jaewook's place. It was probably a stupid idea, but he was great at those. He had been tempted to go to Junsu but didn't want to scare the man away. He felt alone. He hoped he wouldn't send Joon into another panic attack, but he really didn't know what else to do. Joon and Taecyeon and even Jaewook--they were safe. He needed safe.

Ah In pounded on the door. Taecyeon opened it.

"Help me." Ah In pleaded.

"Help you what? What's wrong?" Taecyeon pulled his friend into the house and hugged him close. "Talk to me."

"I can't do this anymore, Taec." Ah In's legs gave out. Taec caught him and carried him to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Joon asked, feeling himself getting nervous already.

"I don't know." Taec answered. "Ah In?"

"Can't do it." Ah In hid his face against his friend's shoulder.

"Jaewook." Joon nearly whispered it.

Jaewook immediately took Joon's hand in his. He had stepped into the house not long before Ah In had arrived. He'd changed his clothes and prepared to tell his boys about Taemin, but it was obvious that would have to wait.

"I can feel it." Joon did whisper this time, worried eyes on his older lover. "I think I need my medicine."

Jaewook led Joon to the kitchen and in short order, handed him the pill and a glass of water. He hugged Joon after he'd swallowed the pill.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Jaewook smiled and kissed Joon.

"Ah In's so upset and we don't know why." Joon's attention was on his troubled friend again. "His Dad again?"

"You don't have to fix it." Jaewook told him. "We're here for Ah In. That's all we can do. You don't have to worry. He is a smart boy. He can take care of himself."

Ah In was rocking himself as he curled up in the corner of the couch. Taecyeon looked to Joon and Jaewook for guidance. Jaewook sat next to Ah In and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ah In."

"You were right." Ah In stopped moving, now staring at something that wasn't there. "She...she was trying to control me. She didn't want me. She wanted someone to control."

Sensing Ah In was speaking of his ex girlfriend, Tae Hee, Joon sat on Taec's lap, prepared to listen.

"I didn't know what to do." Ah In wiped at his tears, annoyed.

"Look at me." Jaewook said softly.

Ah In did so. Jaewook gently wiped his face. Ah In blushed but didn't protest.

"Why does it feel different when you do it?" Ah In asked.

"Because it's your choice." Jaewook knew exactly what they were talking about. "Because if you told me no, I wouldn't do it."

"But I was always stronger than her." Ah In felt pathetic.

"But she had something over you." Jaewook explained. "Without her, you had no place to go. She knew that, too."

"I can't...I still can't believe she was that...calculating...that evil..."

"And maybe she wasn't." Jaewook brushed Ah In's hair from his forehead. "Maybe she didn't realize she was doing it for those reasons. Maybe she truly believed she was helping you. She did give you help. It's just that the price was too high. It wasn't healthy, Ah In--for either of you."

"I just wanted help." Ah In's voice broke as he studied Jaewook's face. "Am I supposed to be upset or relieved about...about my...about not having a father? Do I have a father? I don't even know what the fuck to feel."

"You don't have to decide right now." Jaewook answered. "It was a lot to take in and now you need time to process it. That's okay. That's normal and healthy. You don't need to be mad at yourself about it or think that there's something wrong with you."

"I did." Ah In realized aloud. "I thought I was wrong cause I didn't know what to think. I thought she would know the answer."

"The only person who knows the answer is you. We can't tell you how you should feel about it."

"What if I hated him? Wouldn't you tell me that was wrong?"

"Only that the hate is unhealthy for you, Ah In. You could choose never to see or speak to Woo Sung again. Or, you could decide to call him dad again. Maybe you will decide on something in between. You are the only one who decides which answer is right for you."

"I always let her." Ah In choked back a sob he didn't want a fucking thing to do with. "I always let her tell me how I should feel or think. Sometimes I did the opposite because I didn't like her having the control. Sometimes I did what she said because I figured I didn't know."

"She doesn't have the control now, Ah In. Woo Sung doesn't either."

Ah In closed his eyes for a moment, repeating that to himself. He liked the idea.

"They don't have the control." Ah In opened his eyes. "I..."

"Go ahead." Jaewook prodded.

"Is this what you're like? Is this what parents are supposed to be like? Not like Woo Sung and not like Tae Hee? Is this what you're like for Taec and Joon?"

"This is just the way I am, Ah In." Jaewook smiled. "I don't know exactly how parents should be. My daddy relationship with Joon and Taec is not the same as a parent's relationship with their children--just like Taemin's relationship with Seunghyun isn't the same as the relationship between a pet and his owner."

"Oh." Ah In mulled this over. "But, it doesn't have to be sexual, right? I mean, Joon and Taec said sometimes it's about comfort and safety."

"Yes. Sometimes it's only about comfort. Some people don't incorporate any sexual feelings or acts into their age play at all."

"What's age play?"

"Role playing. Taecyeon pretends to be younger than he is, thus the diapers and pacifiers. Not everyone who age plays is also a fan of diapers. Each role player must figure out what they want and what they are comfortable with."

"If...If I wanted to..." Ah In blushed. "Age play. If I wanted to, with--" He gestured at the group of them. "--but I didn't want diapers or sex. That would be okay?"

"Joon?" Jaewook turned to his lovers.

"Of course."

"Taecyeon?"

"Absolutely."

Ah In didn't have anything to say. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Does Junsu?" Taecyeon asked.

"We've never talked about it." Ah In still couldn't look at any of them.

"Ah In." Jaewook tilted the younger man's head to look at him. "I do not want to take advantage of you. I do not want you to ask for this from me because you want to replace what you had with Tae Hee or Woo Sung. If you want to try age play with us, because we are trustworthy and experienced, then I am on board. But I will never control nor use you."

"I know." Ah In said honestly. "I was thinking about it...before...before I saw Tae Hee today."

"What happened with her?" Taecyeon asked, tentatively. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Only if..."Ah In looked away. "Only if I feel safe enough."

"Are you saying you want to find your age, first?" Jaewook asked. "What age do you think you'd like to try? You don't like diapers."

"I don't really know."

"Would you like to try it out, now or think about it?"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"I would enjoy it."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It's what I like. It's not just sexual for me, Ah In. I enjoy taking care of people. It makes me happy."

"He means it." Taecyeon assured his friend. "It'll be fun. We'll be our other ages, too."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"O-okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Some Things Never Change, Some Things Do" : Junsu and Ah In have another important conversation.


	206. Some Things Never Change, Some Things Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junsu and Ah In are the cutest.

"Bastard!" Jaejoong snapped. "Can't you just be fucking upfront about shit?"

Jong Kook was giving him that look again--the one that said "I have no idea why you're upset this time."

"I told you! I'm not interested in running off with Taemin!"

"I didn't say you were."

"I would have said yet to the chastity even after you told me about Taemin's return!"

"Then why are you so upset that I told you after?"

"Fucking A, Jong Kook! You are hopeless! You thought I'd run off to Taemin. That's why you had me locked up first! Can't you just fucking trust me? How about having some fucking confidence in yourself?"

Jong Kook said nothing, his emotions carefully hidden.

 

***

Ah In felt a bit like a shouldn't be doing this. He felt like it was wrong--morally wrong. He felt like a pervert.He felt like a cheater. He felt like this was something he should be arrested for.

"Ah In." Jaewook's calm voice broke thru. "That's what the chew is for, dear."

Ah In realized he'd been gnawing his lip. He looked at the rubbery object in his hand.

"Ah In." It was Joon this time. "Help me?"

Ah In was sure he couldn't blush any more. He slid over to Joon, putting the object in his mouth to dangle from his lips.

"I'm making a star." Joon explained.

Ah In chose a plastic bead and set it on a stunted peg. Joon smiled from behind his pacifier. As they filled in the shape, Ah In absent mindedly started chewing on the item in his mouth.

"Yours looks shitty." Taecyeon observed the star shape. "It's crooked."

Ah In's eyes narrowed and he threw one of the empty shapes at his friend.

"Boys." Jaewook warned calmly.

They looked to him.

"Baby, don't use naughty words and don't be mean to Ah In. Ah In, use your words. Don't throw things. Someone could get hurt."

Ah In turned his attention back to Taecyeon.

"You're shitty."

Joon laughed.

"Ah In." Jaewook warned again, also highly amused.

 

***

"What happens now?" Seunghyun asked. "I mean, what do you want to happen now? Do you want to stay at my place or do you have another place to stay?"

"I liked staying at your place." Taemin admitted. "But I want to keep working."

"If you want to work with me, you're going to have a different position. Obviously you are far too talented to be a gopher. What a waste."

Taemin warmed. This. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed. This is what he craved. Someone acknowledged his talent, his hard work, his ability. 

"Jong Kook won't like it." Taemin grumbled.

"Fuck Jong Kook."

Taemin giggled. Seunghyun grinned.

"I didn't have sex with anyone else." Seunghyun said suddenly. So much for a smooth segue. "But I will get tested, again. "

Taemin rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I will, too. It's only fair."

Seunghyun smiled, touched by Taemin's gesture.

***

Junsu opened the door and hugged Ah In. Ah In waited until the door was closed to greet his new friend with a simple kiss.

"You sounded horrible yesterday." Junsu took Ah In's hand as they walked to the couch.

"We need to talk."

Junsu froze, fearing the worst. This was it. This was the time he had been dreading. He knew it was going to happen eventually, but had lied to himself about it. Ah In had decided hew as straight, after all.

"Hey." 

Junsu realized Ah In was staring at him. "What's wrong?" Ah In looked concerned--worried, even. "Did something happen? Are you okay?"

That's when Junsu realized his eyes were teary. Oh fucking shit. How pathetic! He barely knew this man! He didn't need to cry about this!

"Just say what you need to." Junsu tried to sound unaffected.

"Are you mad at me?" Ah In was confused.

"No. Now talk."

Ah In observed him for another moment. 

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not!" Joon snapped.

"I mean, after I tell you."

"I said I wouldn't be. I told you we could still be friends."

"Oh! No! Junsu, I'm not breaking up with you." Ah In held Junsu's face and kissed him. " I hope you won't want to break up with me after I tell you."

"You slept with a woman--"

"No! I'm not having sex with anyone right now. It's totally something else! Please, sit down. Let me explain."

On the couch, Ah In slid his fingers between Junsu's. He put his other hand in his pocket, fingering the chew.

"Uhm. About Joon and Taec--No, I didn't have sex with Joon. You know that they have a uhm normal relationship with Jaewook."

"They are in a poly relationship. Yes, I know."

"Right. But uhm. Have you noticed they call him...uhm...Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Well, uhm, you know about uh...age play?"

"Yes. I'm guessing they age play with Jaewook?"

"Yeah." Ah In nodded, glad Junsu already knew about the dynamic. It was a hell of a thing to explain. "Well, they've told me before that it isn't always sexual--that people can do it to relax--even if they don't wear diapers and stuff--"

"You want me to be the daddy or you want to?"

"No!" Ah In blurted. "I--I tried it out with them. We just--we just made this." Ah In pulled out the star made from melted beads.

Junsu smiled.

"Taec wears diapers but Joon doesn't really like to. He wore a pull up to help me feel comfortable. I just wore my regular clothes but Jaewook did his thing. YOu know. I just--I just felt that you should know. I'm embarrassed and afraid you won't want me anymore. But, well, it helped. I felt relaxed. I felt refreshed. I feel strong. Tae Hee--my ex--she was--she decided everything. I--I don't want to depend on her anymore. I don't want to depend on anyone. I want to be a man. But I can't unless I have time to relax and let go of stuff. Maybe that means I'm not so strong after all."

"Ah In." Junsu pulled the man into a hug. "You're precious."

"Huh?"

Junsu pulled back and kissed him, simple and sweet.

"I'm not into age play myself, but if it helps you, then do it."

"Really? I'm not a freak?"

"Do you think Taec and Joon are freaks?"

"Well, yeah. A bit."

Junsu laughed. The sound made Ah In smile.

"Tell me what you mean about your ex, please."

"Oh. Okay. She was in charge. I mean, I'm stronger than her but I started living with her when I was in high school. She disciplined me if I messed up. After we started dating, we didn't change that part. Fuck. It's embarrassing. I'm not weak--"

"I never thought you were and I haven't changed my mind. Thank you for telling me about it. I want you to be happy, so do what you need to do. However, I want to be there once."

"What?"

"When you age play with them, I want to be there--Not every time, but at least once."

"I swear I didn't touch Joon that way!"

"It's not about that. I trust you. I just want to observe. Maybe I can do some of it for you when they aren't available."

"Okay. I'll have to ask them first, though."

"Of course."

Junsu slid onto Ah In's lap. Ah In put his arms around his boyfriend. Junsu smiled and kissed him, opening his mouth this time. Ah In responded, joining in the kiss.

"I really like you." Junsu whispered, lips on Ah In's ear. "I was scared that you were breaking up with me."

"I'm sor--"

"Don't be." Junsu kissed his jaw. "Things like this make me like you even more."

"You like that a grown man is so messed up that he wants to pretend to be a little kid?"

"Ah In, sweetheart." Junsu gazed at him, playing with his hair. "Something traumatic happened to you. I get it. I bet you're adorable when you age play."

"Shut up." Ah In murmured.

"Seriously, you're the best." Junsu chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "Friends" : The guys react to news of Taemin's return.


	207. Friends

"He's handsome." She smiled and set the picture frame back down.

"Thanks." Seung Won couldn't help but smile when he thought of Joon, unless he was worrying about the boy.

"Is he attending college?" She asked conversationally.

"Unfortunately, no. Things haven't been easy for Joon."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Is he okay?"

"He will be."

"Glad to hear it."

"About Joon." Seung Won sipped his wine first. "He's an important part of my life. I didn't know of his existence until recently."

"I remember you telling me. I'm sorry. I'm sure you would have made his childhood a wonderful one."

"We're still getting to know each other. He...he was neglected his entire life. If he would agree, I'd have him live here with me. Right now, my life is about helping him recover. I only came here to meet him but I'm staying. I gave up my job, my home."

"I understand. No matter what age our kids are, we are still parents. They call for help and we come running."

Seung Won smiled. She understood. He liked her more and more.

"If my daughter called me right now and said she needed help, you'd be spending tonight alone."

Seung Won chuckled.

"Thank you." He said.

She kissed him. It almost became more.

"I'm sorry." He confessed. "I still feel the need to explain. Things are far from ordinary."

"What are you trying to say?" She rested her hand on his thigh.

"Joon...he needs help right now. I don't mean I expect you to help. He wouldn't be able to accept--"

"Seung Won."

He gazed at her, feeling stupid.

"It's okay. You're a good father. Maybe some day we can introduce each other to our kids. In the mean time, this relationship is only between the two of us. It's not as if our kids are five years old. When they need us, we go. When they don't, we spend our time together."

Seung Won couldn't believe his luck.

***

Ren looked up from his seat on the couch. His feet were on the coffee table, freshly painted nails waiting to dry.

"You're home early." Ren smiled.

"I told you it's okay to get a pedicure whenever you want." Woo Sung kissed his boyfriend, relieved to see his eyes weren't red from crying.

"I can paint my own nails occasionally." Ren laughed at him. "Is everything okay? Seunghyun usually only lets you come home early is something has gone wrong."

Woo Sung chuckled and sat beside Ren. He was happy to see him smiling. HIs mood had been down since he'd learned of the twins his wife claimed were his.

"Taemin is back."

"What?! Is he okay?!" Ren gasped.

Woo Sung explained about the company Seunghyun was looking forward to working with and that Taemin had shown up at the signing.

"He doesn't need a companion? How'd he end up there?"

"I don't know. Seunghyun kicked us out. I haven't heard anything."

***

"You boys are wonderful." Jaewook kissed them both. "You are such generous and loving friends."

"Just worried about Ah In." Joon said, obviously still concerned.

"He's going to be okay. Speaking of being okay." Jaewook watched his boys. "Taemin showed up, today."

"Is--" They both started.

"He seems to be doing very well." Jaewook told them about the circumstances.

"We need to call him!" Joon insisted.

"We should wait until he and Seunghyun are finished talking."

"We won't know when that is." Taecyeon complained. "Unless we call. What if that jerk just scares him off again?"

"I'll send Seunghyun a text." Jaewook compromised.

***

"Does Taemin have a place to stay?" Jiyong asked, not looking up from his phone.

"How would I know? Why would I care?"

"He's your friend, of course you care."

"Since when has Taemin been my friend?" Hyunjoong scoffed.

"You have friends. All those guys that you so generously allowed to stay here are your friends. If you called any of them and said you wanted to hang out, they would. It's okay to admit to having friends."

"So they are only my friends because I let them stay here. Isn't that the same crap my Uncle complained about? That my so called friends were only with me for my money?" Hyunjoong challenged.

"These guys are different. They accepted you before you opened your home to them. They included you in their activities. Even after you were a jerk, they gave you more chances. Ah In asked you to be part of their escape from their clients because he knew you had something to prove to your Uncle and others, too. You are their friend. If you had no money and no place to live, they would still be your friends. Surely you can see at least some of that?"

Hyunjoong wandered to the fridge. "What about you?" He acted as if the answer didn't matter." Are we friends?"

"Do you want to be?"

"That's not an answer." Hyunjoong was miffed.

"I think you'd have more friends if you quit pretending to be heartless." Jiyong approached his client. "I know because I do it, too. I like that I can admit it to you and you don't put me down for it or think I'm an asshole for it. You understand."

"Answer the fucking question."

Jiyong closed the refrigerator door, causing Hyunjoong to look at him.

"The answer is yes, we're friends. Our friendship would probably be easier for both of us if we quit pretending, at least when it's just the two of us." Jiyong answered.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"Pretending is safer." Jiyong admitted for the both of them. "If I keep opening up, I'm just giving you ammunition to use against me some day. I don't want to get hurt by betrayal. The mask helps but it's lonely."

"I'm not interested in hurting you." Hyunjoong told Jiyong. "I don't go out of my way to be a prick. I just don't want to lose. I don't want to be the lonely loser that everyone sees as stupid and weak."

"If we could drop our masks when it's just us..."

"I don't know. It feels too risky."

"It does." Agreed Jiyong. "But you're the first person I've met that gets it. Nobody else believed me when I told them about my mask. Nobody else let me see theirs. You're the only one  and that means something to me."

There was another long moment of silence before Jiyong spoke again.

"If Taemin needs a place to stay, can we let him stay here?"

"Yeah. He's annoying but he was really hurt over Jaejoong and he's a good guy. He shouldn't have to sell his ass to my Uncle for a place to stay. However, that suit he was wearing today indicates that he's not hurting for money."


End file.
